Dieciséis
by Proyecto 1-8
Summary: Colección de relatos cortos surgidos del foro Proyecto 1-8. Varios autores, muchas parejas (con y sin romance). En celebración al 16 º aniversario, ¡que la aventura digievolucione! 132: Takeru y Hikari por HikariCaelum
1. Taichi y Ken

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no nos pertenece, escribimos sin ánimo de lucro.

¡Bienvenidos/as al fic conjunto del foro Proyecto 1-8! Una colección de **historias cortas sin relación entre sí** , con **todo tipo de parejas, géneros y autores**. Como celebración del 1 de agosto y como cuenta atrás para el estreno de Digimon Adventure Tri. ¡Esperamos que os gusten!

* * *

 **Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Ken

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Ecos del pasado**

Abro los ojos. Mucha gente pasa a mi alrededor, una multitud que no se para a mirarme. Noto que gotas de sudor se deslizan por mi frente y que hay algo que está mal. No es solo que me pican los brazos, como si faltara algo en ellos, tampoco que veo las cosas desde muy abajo. Se trata de una sensación.

Yo no debería estar aquí.

Desorientado, camino hacia casa. Intento recordar qué estaba haciendo antes, pero nada me llega a la cabeza. La puerta está abierta, mamá debe haberse despistado otra vez. La llamo, pero no está, parece que Hikari y papá tampoco.

La sensación se hace más fuerte. Hay algo incorrecto que no soy capaz de ver. Y la angustia me seca la boca, así que voy a la nevera y cojo un refresco. Lo bebo; cierro la puerta distraídamente.

Algo se mueve. Es un calendario con un gato. Tiene un gran uno negro, pone _agosto_ y _1999_.

La lata se me escapa, no me importa que el líquido se desparrame por el suelo. Apoyo las manos alrededor del pequeño papel y lo miro de cerca, como si así fuera a cambiar.

No puede ser. No puede ser. ¿1999? ¿1 de agosto? Es imposible…

Caigo al suelo de rodillas, sujetándome la cabeza, cuando empiezo a ver cosas que parecen más un mal sueño que recuerdos.

Estaba rodeado de gente. Conozco a esas personas, son mis amigos, mi novia y mi hermana. Todos estaban heridos, yo el que más. Apenas fui capaz de levantar un brazo para alcanzar mi digivice.

Los ojos rojos de Mephistomon estaban clavados en mí. No había lástima en ellos, tampoco quedaba ya resentimiento, solo indiferencia.

—Es lo que tenía que pasar. Ahora sabréis qué se siente al ser obligados a abandonar la evolución, al ser los rechazados porque no aportáis nada al mundo. Moriréis. Y si queda algo de vosotros, solo sentirá tristeza y resentimiento.

No podía permitirlo. Algo más teníamos que poder hacer. Daría lo fuera por ello.

Por eso supliqué en silencio, apretando mi digivice en la mano. Cuando se iluminó, la luz cubrió a Hikari. Y ella, desde el suelo, giró la cabeza hacia mí. Tenía la mirada perdida.

—Busca el principio —me dijo—. Cámbialo, elegido del valor.

Y, bajo mi cuerpo, el suelo se volvió un agujero negro que me tragó, dejando todo atrás.

.

.

Me paseo por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Mi cuerpo de once años no es capaz de soportar el puñetazo que doy a la pared, me empieza a doler mucho la mano. No me importa.

Los he llamado a todos, a mis compañeros de aventuras, pero están en el campamento. Mis padres se han llevado a Hikari al hospital por una recaída, la encontraron en la calle en pijama mirando fijamente al cielo y llamándome. Está sedada y no despertará en horas.

Pienso en Daisuke y los demás, pero ellos no tenían aún su digivice, no habían sido elegidos. Estoy asquerosamente solo en esto.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo que hubo un niño que no llegó a venir con nosotros, que también tenía emblema, que viajó al Mundo Digital y a otros muy distintos.

Empiezo a correr, no me molesto en cerrar la puerta de casa. Me cuelo en un tren y paso el viaje casi temblando.

Tengo que encontrar a Ken Ichijouji.

.

.

El niño me mira, con unos grandes ojos tristes. Se retuerce las manos. Este no es el Ken que yo conocí. Ni el malvado Káiser ni el bondadoso chico que después aprendió a perdonarse.

Simplemente es un crío asustado, que se siente culpable y que quiere un cambio.

—Ken, tienes que ayudarme. Yo solo no podré hacer esto.

No comprende nada. No me recuerda. Si no me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices es porque es educado.

—Ken, no fue culpa tuya lo de Osamu.

Se sorprende o se asusta, o las dos a la vez. Retrocede un paso y yo no tengo tiempo que perder, así que me cuelo en su casa. Recuerdo vagamente cuál era su habitación y entro. Tarda en seguirme. Rebusco por la estantería y cajones.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —me pregunta, con la voz cargada de lágrimas contenidas—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Taichi. Seré tu amigo, pero todavía no me conoces. Necesito tu ayuda y tu digivice.

Abre la boca ligeramente, y sus ojos, supongo que sin querer, se posan en un cajón. Está cerrado con llave, pero no tardo nada en forzarlo y abrirlo. Y ahí está, un pequeño y claro digivice. Aún no ha sido sumergido en el Mar Oscuro, todavía hay esperanza.

Sonrío. Siempre hay esperanza.

Me giro hacia Ken, que respira de forma entrecortada. Tiene verdadero pánico.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

Por un instante, su mirada cambia. Y no sé si es algo bueno o malo, pero asiente con la cabeza.

.

.

Me da un folio y un bolígrafo. Vamos a la calle y nos sentamos en un banco cualquiera, mientras hago un listado de todos los sitios que conozco en los que pasaron cosas importantes. Tiene que haber alguno que sirva de nexo.

Las Homeostasis nos dijeron algo a través de Hikari, antes de que toda la lucha empezara, antes de que fuéramos cayendo como moscas. Apocalymon no llegó a morir, los restos de sus datos mentales viajaron entre las dimensiones espacio-temporales hasta un lugar y momento donde nadie se diera cuenta, se agruparon y crearon a Mephistomon, el digimon que quiere acabar con todos nosotros. Y esperó al momento oportuno.

—Tenemos que buscar el principio —le digo a Ken—. Cambiarlo. Nuestro enemigo está en este momento, eso es claro. Pero no sé en qué lugar.

Probablemente el niño no se entera de nada de lo que digo. Pero mira fijo la lista de sitios del Mundo Real que tienen alguna conexión con los digimons.

—¿Dónde empezó? —me pregunta.

—Fuimos al Mundo Digital desde el campamento, la primera vez.

—Pero ahí no empezó. —Otra vez sus ojos son raros—. El primer contacto fue antes.

—El primer… ¿te refieres al Koromon que tuvimos Hikari y yo?

Parpadea. Su mirada vuelve a parecer desorientada y asustada. No me responde, quizás ni me ha escuchado. Pero yo he tenido una idea.

Hubo un lugar en el que se abrió la puerta por primera vez. Donde nos eligieron.

—Ya lo sé —digo, triunfal—. Tenemos que ir a Hikarigaoka.

.

.

Cruzamos la carretera. Vienen coches, que pitan, pero los ignoramos. No sé por qué Ken me sigue en esto, algo debe sentir.

Cuando nos detenemos en el sitio exacto que recuerdo, aquel desde el que vi la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon, escuchamos algo.

Es un silbato. Es un eco del pasado.

Los coches dejan de venir. El aire se enrarece, una niebla lo cubre todo poco a poco. El cielo se abre, como aquella lejana vez, dejando escapar un digihuevo. Es de un gris muy oscuro, casi negro. Flota hasta quedar delante de nosotros.

Expectante. Inmóvil. Indefenso.

Quizás sería tan sencillo como arrojarlo contra el suelo, hacer que se rompa y que el digimon que se gesta en su interior no llegue a nacer. Ese que gritaba que se componía de aquellos que habían sido rechazados por la evolución, que fueron elegidos por la oscuridad para ser sus peones en las luchas contra la luz.

Y perdieron, murieron, porque nosotros no los dejamos que destrozaran los mundos.

Ken me mira, suplicante.

—Él no tiene la culpa. —Su voz, de pronto, es más adulta—. Fue infectado. Como yo.

Y lo comprendo. No soy el único que ha viajado a buscar el comienzo.

—Cometeré errores —dice—, pero trataré de redimirlos. Todos merecen otra oportunidad.

Me parece ver un destello de un lila muy suave. El emblema de la bondad brilla en alguna parte.

Asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo. Levanto el brazo en el que sostengo mi digivice y Ken me imita. Una luz sale despedida de ellos y cubre el digihuevo. Cuando acaba, la cáscara se ha vuelto blanca.

El cielo se abre de nuevo y se lo traga. Noto que floto poco a poco y sonrío, es hora de volver.

Miro a mi amigo. Sus ojos vuelven a ser de niño asustado. Me agarra la mano, para que no me vaya. Le revuelvo el pelo con la otra, como despedida.

—No quiero que pase —dice—. No quiero ser digimon Káiser.

—Los errores son necesarios. Aprendemos de ellos. Y lo bueno es que sabes que acabará bien, que serás liberado.

Traga saliva, con lágrimas en los ojos. Algo me dice que no recordará nada de esto, como yo olvidé al primer Koromon hasta que llegó el momento. Las memorias del Ken adolescente deben volver conmigo.

—Taichi, ¿podremos salvar los mundos otra vez? —pregunta, empezando a soltarme.

—Pues claro. Todas las veces que hagan falta.

Sus manos me dejan ir. Lo miro, sonriendo, antes de que el cielo me trague.

* * *

 **Notas:** Las Homeostasis son una entidad del Mundo Digital, hablan a través de Hikari en el episodio 45 de Adventure.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz 16 º aniversario!


	2. Daisuke y Miyako

**Autor:** Sopho

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Miyako

 **Concepto:** Canela

 **Canela para el alma**

Oculto tras un gigantesco libro de texto de interminable título, Daisuke Motomiya lanzaba miradas de soslayo a las integrantes de su grupo de prácticas. Las tres formaban un equipo de trabajo impecable. Enunciaban juntas supuestos teóricos que a él le sonaban a chino, proporcionaban decenas de referencias autorales e incluso se completaban las frases entre ellas.

Hundió la cabeza en el temario dedicado a la introducción de conceptos básicos y continuó pasando las páginas en busca de algo que pudiera ser de utilidad.

—¡Ey, chicas! ¿Qué tal una entrevista no estructurada solo en cuanto a las preguntas? —recitó tal cual venía en la página que exhibía con orgullo ante sus atónitas compañeras de clase.

—Limítate a buscar técnicas cuantitativas —contestó la chica sentada en medio de las otras dos, cuyo cabello azabache había recogido en un severo moño.

—Lo que nos interesa es el análisis estadístico —añadió la rubia sentada a su derecha.

—¿Es que no viniste a las clases? —preguntó con una nota de suspicacia la pelirroja de la izquierda, quien parecía llevar la voz cantante de las tres.

—Sí que estuve —replicó Daisuke—. Es que no he empezado a estudiar en serio todavía, creí que no haría falta teniendo tan lejos los exámenes finales.

—Si quieres una buena práctica, no puedes dejar las cosas para el final, Motomiya.

Daisuke dedicó la hora restante a tratar de descifrar palabras cargadas de tecnicismos. Nunca, ni siquiera durante los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, se había dado a la tarea con tanto esmero y persistencia. Estaba convencido de que las chicas pensaban que no merecía la plaza, que no era más que un acoplado especializado en aprovecharse del trabajo ajeno en su propio beneficio. Tenía que poder demostrar lo contrario costase lo que costase. Por desgracia para él, todas y cada una de sus propuestas de trabajo fueron rechazadas sistemáticamente.

—Tú encárgate de tener hecha la escala de Likert para la próxima quedada —concedió la pelirroja sin disimular fastidio—. ¿Te ves capaz?

—Claro, déjalo en mis manos.

Daisuke asintió enérgicamente al tiempo que metía su estuche con forma de tiranosaurio en la cartera. Las tres chicas se aclararon las gargantas al unísono.

—Por cierto, Motomiya —dijo la del moño—, hemos tenido el detalle de aceptarte en nuestro grupo porque eres nuevo y te veíamos un poco perdido por aquí.

—Pero la próxima vez procura meterte en otro grupo —agregó la rubia.

—Aspiramos al sobresaliente —explicó la pelirroja—. Hemos trabajado juntas en varias asignaturas, nos coordinamos y entendemos con facilidad. Creo que es algo que salta a la vista.

—También salta a la vista lo atractivas que sois las tres.

Fue un intento desesperado de ganarse su simpatía, pero al segundo se arrepintió de lo dicho.

La pelirroja resopló indignada y prosiguió.

—En otras palabras, que no queremos un lastre tirando de nosotras. ¿Entiendes eso, enano mental?

Daisuke guardó silencio y bajó la vista mientras las tres chicas abandonaban la cabina privada que habían reservado en la biblioteca. Era la primera vez que hacía oídos sordos a los insultos. Ni siquiera tuvo que apretar los puños para contenerse. Sintió que algo en su interior, que en otro tiempo había sido de puro metal, se disolvía hasta tornarse vapor. Lo habían llamado estorbo y él se sentía como tal.

Salió de la biblioteca y esperó a que llegara el autobús con la frente apoyada en una marquesina publicitaria. Al minuto, el vehículo apareció abriéndose paso a través de la niebla y el asfalto mojado por el aguacero matutino, se detuvo con un ruido semejante al rugido de un monstruo de las profundidades marinas e inundó media acera en el proceso. Daisuke profirió una maldición al notar sus calcetines empapados de agua fría.

—¿No tienes monedas? —le preguntó el conductor cuando Daisuke le entregó un billete de mil yenes.

—No.

El hombre aceptó el pago a regañadientes, extrajo el ticket de la máquina expendedora y lo depositó bruscamente en su mano junto con el cambio.

Daisuke resopló y avanzó a duras penas por el atestado vehículo. Estaba disculpándose en voz alta con un profesor al que le acababa de pisar un pie sin querer, cuando percibió una voz familiar en medio del barullo. Sus ojos recorrieron el autobús hasta que dieron con la cabellera morada que buscaban. Se acercó al encuentro de la chica, preparando la más socarrona de sus sonrisas, pero a los pocos pasos, tras percatarse de lo sumida que estaba en una conversación a tres bandas con una chica con rastas y un tipo de barba frondosa como un arbusto, apretó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

Encontró un par de sitios libres en la parte trasera. Se sentó al lado de la ventana, dejó la mochila en la butaca contigua y se puso a dibujar garabatos en el cristal empañado para distraerse. Una ligera ansiedad acababa de instalarse en su pecho y tenía la sensación de que los espacios cerrados y el olor característico de la universidad (una mezcla de madera vieja y café rancio) no hacían más que alimentarla.

—Detesto a la gente que acapara más asientos de los que necesita.

Se dio un cabezazo contra la ventana al recibir el impacto de su propia mochila en su nuca.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, bruja? —dijo restregándose la frente.

Miyako le lanzó una mirada juiciosa tras sus gafas de montura redonda y se sentó junto a él.

—La misma que a ti, que ni siquiera te dignas en saludarme. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu primer mes en la uni?

Daisuke se demoró un rato en contestar. Miyako examinó sus gestos con interés analítico. Primero alzó las cejas con un aire de suficiencia que presagiaba una de aquellas respuestas bobaliconas tan propias de él. Pero tan pronto como abrió la boca, su rostro se ensombreció y susurró un desabrido «bien».

—Tienes miedo —afirmó Miyako, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro con una sonrisa.

—No tengo miedo —replicó Daisuke—. Una vez nos enfrentamos a MaloMyotismon. Si no tuve miedo entonces, ¿cómo voy a tenerlo ahora?

—Deja de hacerte el machote, lo veo en tus ojos. Te intimida, ¿verdad?

—No me intimida —refunfuñó él—. Es solo que la gente aquí es rarísima. Y estudia mucho. Y habla más raro todavía.

—Seguro que es por las chicas. No caen a tus pies tan fácilmente como las de secundaria, ¿eh?

—Sí, es como estar rodeado de cientos de Miyakos.

Miyako le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Perdona? A los quince estaba tan obsesionada con Ken como tú con Hikari.

Daisuke le devolvió el golpe sintiendo una leve punzada de tristeza. La verdad era que echaba de menos compartir las tardes de estudio con ella como en los viejos tiempos. Al menos las risas y las galletitas de canela estaban aseguradas.

—¿Estás atascado con algo? —preguntó Miyako.

—Es lo que iba a decirte. Tengo que hacer una estúpida escala de _Lintern_.

—Querrás decir Likert —lo corrigió Miyako—. ¡Eso está chupado!

—No hace falta que tú también me lo restriegues.

—Yo te la haré —acordó Miyako tras un breve silencio—. Hoy estoy indulgente porque me produce placer verte sufrir. Además, fue gracias a mi insistencia que acabaste aquí.

A Daisuke se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Miyako recogió su carpeta y se encaminó hacia la puerta a esperar la próxima parada. Daisuke la siguió de cerca.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, Miya?

—Montones de veces. Especialmente cuando llegaba la hora del almuerzo y no tenías. En esos quince minutos de ruego incesante estabas coladito por mí.

—Hablando de comida, tendrías que hacer más de aquellas galletas de canela. Te digo que si aprobé, fue gracias a ellas. Y a tus librazos en la cabeza, claro. ¡Ahora que caigo! Tu colonia huele a canela, ¿verdad?

Miyako se pasó la mano por el flequillo con coquetería.

—La canela es un olor que no me desagrada —dijo muy seria, mirándolo a los ojos—. Es dulce sin caer en lo empalagoso. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a la canela, ¿y tú?

—Sí, yo también podría comer galletas de canela sin cansarme.

Miyako hizo una mueca de desaprobación y rio.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

—Nada fuera de lo común viniendo de ti. Es que… Ah, déjalo. Mañana quedaremos a las seis de la tarde. Tendrás una escala irreprochable.

El autobús redujo la velocidad. Los pasajeros, ansiosos por escapar del aire viciado del vehículo, pronto comenzaron a amontonarse en torno a ellos dos. No tuvieron más remedio que hacinarse en una esquina. La proximidad hizo que sus rostros se evadiesen.

—No te preocupes, ahora mismo estoy fuera —murmuró Miyako.

El aroma a canela se volvía más penetrante. Cuanto más lo respiraba, más agradable al olfato lo encontraba. Ya no quedaba rastro de la ansiedad que había oprimido su pecho minutos antes.

—Gracias por estar ahí siempre, Miya —susurró antes de que sus labios se tocaran por primera vez.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Noriko y Hikari

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Noriko y Hikari

 **Concepto:** Maniquí

 **No somos…**

Los últimos niños abandonaron la pequeña escuela y, ante el inquietante silencio, Hikari sintió un gran vacío. Se había acostumbrado al griterío y al alboroto a lo largo del curso, y ahora le resultaba muy extraño no escuchar absolutamente nada y ver las aulas completamente vacías. Los alumnos de la escuela se habían despedido de ella de forma muy efusiva: algunos le habían prometido que volverían el curso que viene mientras que otros se habían despedido de forma definitiva de ella porque ya estaban listos para abandonar el jardín de infancia. Los veía crecer, pasaban por su vida durante unos cuantos años y se marchaban al hacerse mayores, dejando buenos recuerdos en su memoria.

Entró en la clase y empezó a recoger los juguetes que habían dejado esparcidos por el suelo. De entre ellos encontró un muñeco ya ajado, tal vez uno de los primeros que compró al empezar con la escuela. Era una muñeca a la que no le quedaba ni siquiera pelo y a la que le faltaba un brazo, parecía un maniquí a medio montar de esos que se ven en las tiendas de ropa cuando las dependientas están cambiando las prendas. La sostuvo entre las manos, pensando si tirarla o no, los niños solían jugar mucho con ella.

Unos nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta del aula y Hikari se giró con el muñeco en la mano.

—Buenos días, venía a hablar con la directora del centro… Me han dicho que la podía encontrar aquí… —Una joven de pelo corto y oscuro estaba frente a ella, con un sobre entre sus manos temblorosas.

—En efecto, soy la directora. Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami —dijo la joven, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de la otra joven—. ¿A qué se debe su visita? —preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa.

—Me llamo Noriko Kawada y he venido para solicitar plaza para su programa de prácticas —dijo, inclinándose ante Hikari.

La castaña la miró, estudiándola. La joven se le hacía familiar…

—Te conozco.

—¿Cómo dice? —replicó la otra, sorprendida.

—Fuiste uno de los niños a los que Oikawa le implantó en su interior la Semilla de Oscuridad, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cómo sabe…? —Noriko la observó con más atención, intentando ubicarla en su pasado.

—Puede que no me recuerdes y, posiblemente, he sido un poco maleducada al decírtelo de manera tan directa. No esperaba que fueses tú. Siéntate, por favor.

Noriko tomó asiento frente la mesa y se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la mano.

—Usted estaba con Ken Ichijouji, era una de las niñas elegidas, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente.

—Cuando dije que mi sueño era ser profesora de un jardín de infancia, usted…

—No es necesario que me hables de usted, soy simplemente Hikari.

—Cuando lo dije, tú contestaste que también era tu sueño. —Hikari sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

—Veo que ambas lo hemos conseguido.

—Yo todavía lo estoy intentando, por eso, venía a pedirle que aceptase mi currículum para el programa de prácticas del curso que viene —dijo Noriko, tendiéndole el sobre con la documentación. Hikari lo cogió y apoyó las manos sobre él.

—Me alegra comprobar que no has desistido en conseguir tu sueño. Eso es genial. —La chica asintió, pero permaneció seria—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Si no hubierais intervenido muchos de mis compañeros y yo habríamos perdido toda esperanza, ¿lo sabes? —Hikari asintió con calma—. Nos disteis fuerzas y ánimos para salir adelante y siempre os lo agradeceremos, siempre estaremos en deuda con vosotros. Fuisteis nuestra luz en la oscuridad. —Hikari movió la mano suavemente, restándole importancia al asunto—. Ojalá fuese igual que tú…

La castaña sonrió divertida mientras se levantaba. Cogió el muñeco desmadejado que había encima de la mesa y se lo mostró a la joven.

—En aquel momento, vosotros estabais como este muñeco, devastados. Necesitabais ayuda y os la dimos, era lo menos que podíamos hacer, puesto que con los cuidados adecuados hasta un muñeco tan ajado puede volver a ser un juguete hermoso que haga feliz a muchos niños. Sin embargo, Noriko, ten clara una cosa: tú y yo no somos tan distintas…

—Claro que lo somos.

—No, no lo somos.

Hikari hizo vagar la mirada hacia el patio, a través de la pared encristalada del aula.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que hasta la luz más potente también puede verse arrastrada hacia la oscuridad. A mí me ha pasado, he sentido miedo y soledad. Creí que había perdido la esperanza. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Al final te haces fuerte, no dejas que la luz se apague dentro de ti y reúnes fuerzas para conseguir tus sueños. Mi novio fue el que me ayudó con eso, él me apoya cuando estoy hundida y, ¿sabes qué es lo que me dice? —Noriko negó con la cabeza—. «Hikari, la vida no es ni buena ni mala… La vida es simplemente maravillosa.» Y tiene mucha razón, la vida es maravillosa y tenemos que aprovecharla.

El silencio se estableció entre ambas mujeres. Noriko observaba atónita a Hikari, quien le acababa de dar nuevamente una lección, como aquel día hacía tanto tiempo. Al poco tiempo, se levantó y se inclinó ante Hikari.

—Muchas gracias, por todo. —Se giró para abandonar el aula, cuando Hikari la llamó.

—Espero verte por aquí el primer día del curso escolar y con muchas ganas de trabajar. Hay que hacer realidad todos los sueños, Noriko. —La muchacha se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y se inclinó de nuevo ante Hikari.

Hikari se quedó sola en el aula y acarició el muñeco, luego lo metió en el bolso para llevárselo a casa. Miró hacia la silla que un par de minutos antes había ocupado Noriko; le había gustado volver a verla y si podía ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños, lo haría sin dudarlo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Un abrazo a todos los que lo lean. :)

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Sora y Iori

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Iori y Sora

 **Canción:** _Walking on Sunshine_ de Katrina and the Waves

 **Patos presumidos**

Iori fue quien la vio antes la primera vez. Nunca tomaba el camino del parque, siempre regresaba en transporte público.

Pensó que si se tapaba la cara con la bufanda, ella no se daría cuenta. No era por evadirla, ya que ni le molestaba ni le caía mal. Le parecía que tal vez la vida de abogado no era lo suyo. Horas y más horas perdidas en las que se persiguen fallos, se atrapan jueces en los pasillos y se pelea con las autoridades policiales para que entreguen los informes. Y a la víctima, al cliente, a la persona, con suerte la veía de lejos el día del juicio.

Todo joven abogado debía hacerse un lugar mientras trabajaba para alguien más. Pero él siempre había sido independiente y autosuficiente.

El truco de la bufanda no funcionó: Sora lo vio y, cuando sonrió, Iori pensó que su día no podía ser tan malo después de todo.

—¡Iori! Qué sorpresa —exclamó ella. No se movió de su lugar y él debió apurar los pasos hasta llegar a su lado.

—Sora, hace mucho no nos vemos —saludó Iori, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ella respondió igual.

—¿Trabajas por aquí?

—Sí, en aquellos edificios. —Indicó con la vista un conjunto de torres modernas, grises y vidriadas. Nada las hacía destacar en la zona comercial en la que se encontraban.

Él no agregó más, Sora le sonrió y volvió la vista al frente, al lago donde estaba mirando momentos antes. Iori notó que tenía el puño de su mano izquierda cerrado, como si guardara —u ocultara— algo.

—¿Siempre vienes por aquí? —La pregunta no había sonado tan trillada en su cabeza. Sora no pareció molestarse, ya que volvió a sonreír.

—Vengo a darle de comer a los patos.

—Pero no hay patos —indicó él.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó la risa de Sora.

—¡Es porque es invierno! Pero… no lo sé. Me acostumbré tanto a venir, que simplemente lo hago todo el año. Solo que en invierno tiro piedritas. —Y le mostró las que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Eran pequeñas, grises. Como su entorno.

—¿A qué te refieres con que tiras piedras?

—Tiro piedras —repitió, como si fuese la acción más normal del mundo para una famosa diseñadora de modas.

Y antes de que Iori pudiera repreguntar, Sora sostuvo su palma en alto, eligió conscientemente una de las piedras, la más chata, y la arrojó al agua. Esta rebotó una vez y luego se hundió con un _cloc_ muy sonoro.

Su expresión de desconcierto pasó desapercibida ante la decepción que vio en el rostro de Sora, quien se tapó la cara con la mano libre.

—Qué vergüenza, solo rebotó una vez. ¡Ahora pensarás que vengo cada día a perder el tiempo!

Y esa fue la primera vez que Sora escuchó la risa de Iori.

Él ya no pudo evitarlo: al día siguiente tuvo que regresar caminando por el parque otra vez. Y allí estaba, con un abrigo rosa que le hizo pensar en el que vestía durante sus épocas de Digimundo, un par de tacones que sin dudas no usaba en el secundario y un gorro cubriéndole las orejas. Su pequeña nariz estaba ligeramente sonrojada, Iori pensó que estaba por engriparse.

Esta vez, las piedras estaban apiladas junto a ella. Eran muchas, muchísimas más que el día anterior.

Por estar concentrada arrojándolas al agua, no notó su presencia hasta que la piedra que Iori acababa de agarrar pasó junto a la suya, rebotando cinco veces, cada una de ellas con un _cloc_ , antes de hundirse en el agua helada.

—Presumido. —Fue su saludo.

Iori se sintió enrojecer, e incómodo borró su sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no cruzar sus ojos con la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja.

Ese día no era gris: el sol brillaba, pero alto, lejano. Se escuchaban algunos pájaros, aunque aún no regresaban los patos.

Esto había sido una mala idea.

Hasta que ella volvió a reír.

—Eres muy serio, no quise incomodarte. —Y en actitud de disculpas, cruzó su mano frente a su rostro para que él la mirase—. Empecemos de nuevo. Buenas tardes, Iori. —Y realizó una pequeña reverencia.

—Bu-buenas tardes, Sora —tartamudeó él.

—Ya verás cómo en dos o tres piedras más, voy a superar tu marca de cinco. Presumido —murmuró Sora.

Iori volvió a reír.

Ya no le importaban las esperas frente al ascensor, las persecuciones por escaleras, los abogados soberbios —era incapaz de usar la palabra _presumidos_ o derivados—, los jueces desentendidos ni los edificios grises. Sí le importaban los clientes, tanto como siempre, pero ahora en primer lugar. Ella no se lo había dicho directamente, porque era muy discreta y educada. Pero él leyó entre líneas que debía esperar, como todo profesional. Armar su camino. Luego podría imponer justicia.

Supo que Sora quería dejar salir su niño interior. Nadie la había llevado de pequeña a darle de comer a los patos. Por eso, también, no sabía arrojar piedras con precisión y elegancia como Iori. Intuyó que, para ella, ese era su mejor momento del día: el lago, los patos, no él, Iori. Sora guardaba los kimonos y archivaba los lápices de colores y, por una hora, a veces más, se dedicaba a divertirse. Iori nunca había sabido divertirse.

Entonces dejó de ir. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que más esperaba era salir del trabajo para regresar a su casa caminando por el parque.

Y aunque el clima mejoró y el sol brilló y los árboles florecieron y los pájaros cantaron más alto, Iori se volvió a sentir un poquito gris. Volvió a pesarle el maletín, se le contracturaron los hombros; un día mezcló dos papeles, y otro perdió la paciencia con alguien mayor que él. Le parecía que los pájaros desafinaban.

Pero tampoco regresó caminando por el parque.

Sora lo encontró. Lo esperó fuera de su complejo de torres, golpeteando con las manos el banco gris de cemento sobre el que se sentó. Él pensó que ella estaba haciendo música.

No pudo evadirla: se sintió atraído hacia ella y, no se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento el sol brilló más y los pájaros cantaron más alto.

—Sora. —Quiso sonar dudoso, sorprendido. Quiso preguntar «¿Sora?», como si fuese una sorpresa verla. No le salió.

Ella, como siempre, inició el saludo con una reverencia a la que él respondió.

—Han vuelto los patos —dijo Sora, con total tranquilidad.

—Han vuelto los patos —repitió él.

Viento. Pájaros. Sol. Música.

—Soy una mala perdedora —reconoció la pelirroja, sonriendo de lado y agachando el rostro, sin perder la sonrisa. Él también sonrió. No supo muy bien de qué le hablaba—.Quiero demostrarte que soy mejor dándole de comer a los patos que tú, ya sabes, con tus piedritas que rebotan diez veces antes de hundirse. _Cloc cloc cloc_ —comenzó a imitar, en forma graciosa, hasta que él rio.

Rio, abiertamente, soltó una carcajada. Sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Su cuello ya no dolía y ningún pájaro desafinó. No quería sentirse cursi, pero hasta sintió cada rayo de sol pegar sobre su rostro.

—Presumida —susurró, casi sintiéndose mal por faltarle el respeto a su senpai. Casi, porque ella rio como loca, y él lo veía venir. Y mientras Sora enlazaba su brazo con el de él y lo instaba a caminar, el pequeño Iori quiso que fuera el día siguiente, para regresar a su casa caminando por el parque.

* * *

 **Notas** : Me inspiré en el vídeo más que en la canción porque, bueno… es un poco cursi para este par.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Takeru y Hiroaki Ishida

**Autor:** Elenear28

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hiroaki Ishida

 **Concepto:** Culpa

 **Yo también te quiero**

Dicen que cuando tus padres se divorcian pasarás el resto de tu vida siendo una especie de redención para aquel que no se haya quedado contigo. Tienes el doble de regalos en tu cumpleaños y en Navidad, y sueles pasar el Día del Padre en un parque de diversiones, en una sala de juegos o en el cine. Todo con tal de que no te sientas, a fin de cuentas, abandonado. Pero supongo que eso depende mucho del tipo de padres que te hayan tocado y las circunstancias en que haya sucedido el divorcio. Algunas veces, la excusa de «diferencias irreconciliables» que da justificación al divorcio también sirve para explicar por qué no consigues ver a tu padre más de dos veces al año que es, básicamente, lo que sucede cuando tus padres viven en extremos opuestos del país.

Me inclino hacia adelante y hacia atrás con la pesada mochila sobre mi espalda, pasando mi peso de los talones a las puntas, indeciso sobre si debería tocar el timbre o no. Creo que no hay nadie.

La puerta, de un verde desvaído, es la misma que recuerdo desde que no tenía la suficiente estatura para alcanzar el timbre. Mamá se ha marchado hace dos minutos. Creo que ha vuelto a discutir con papá por teléfono y por eso no quiere verlo. Aún siento la mejilla ligeramente pegajosa por los restos de su labial.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a tocar de una vez?

Me volteo al reconocer la voz y una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara. Me lanzo sobre él sin importar que ya no soy tan pequeño como para que luzca adorable. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Hola, hermano!

Si a Yamato le parece extraña mi reacción, no dice nada. Me devuelve el abrazo y saca sus propias llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, agujereados en las rodillas.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Agito la cabeza.

—Mamá se ha marchado hace un momento. ¿No la encontraste de camino?

Un sentimiento pasa a través de los ojos de mi hermano, demasiado rápido como para poder descifrar de qué se trata, pero sospecho que es algo muy parecido a la tristeza. Él fuerza una sonrisa y se encoje de hombros.

—Supongo que hemos debido tomar diferentes elevadores. ¿Eso es todo lo que traes? —pregunta, mirando mi mochila con desconfianza.

—Dejé otra maleta abajo. Esperaba que me ayudaras a cargarla, pesa bastante.

Mi hermano pasa una mano por mi cabeza, empujando hacia abajo la gorra de color verde, un par de tonos más brillante que su camiseta, y abre la puerta.

El interior de la casa sigue siendo lúgubre y apagado. Yamato toma la mochila con una mano y suelta un bufido cuando nota lo pesada que está. La deja en un rincón y me pregunta si quiero algo de beber. Mi mirada se desliza por el pequeño salón, el sillón sigue siendo de un color café oscuro y no hay fotos por ninguna parte. Me siento mientras mi hermano abre el refrigerador y saca un par de latas de soda de naranja.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Esto… ¿y papá?

—Debe haberse quedado en el trabajo.

—¡Oh! —Intento que la desilusión no se cuele en mi voz, pero debo fallar porque mi hermano se voltea de inmediato.

—Takeru…

—Está bien. No pasa nada. Seguro está ocupado.

—No se ha olvidado —promete él—. Me ha llamado hace un rato para recordarme que llegabas hoy. Como si fuera a olvidarlo.

Asiento y me esfuerzo en tragar el nudo de lágrimas que se ha formado en mi garganta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta él mientras tira de la anilla de su bebida y toma un largo trago.

Mi cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

—Me he traído la consola —digo alegremente—. ¿Crees que puedas conectarla?

Yamato rueda los ojos, como si estuviera siendo ridículo.

—Ya sabía yo que esa mochila tan pesada resultaba sospechosa.

Nos reímos juntos y así, sin más, olvido eso que me ponía tan triste.

.

Papá no llega a la hora de la cena tampoco, así que mi hermano se encarga de cocinar para ambos. El aroma de la sopa que hierve en la cocina llega a mí mientras mis dedos golpean los botones del control del videojuego en el que he estado masacrando a mi hermano mayor durante las últimas dos horas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta él, a la vez que la mitad inferior de la pantalla se pone negra, anunciando que él ha vuelto a perder.

—Mucha, ¿quieres que esperemos a papá?

Yamato niega con la cabeza.

—No. Será mejor que comamos.

Mi hermano se desenvuelve con soltura por la cocina. Me obliga a sentarme frente a la mesa y luego, cuando pone el plato frente a mí, se asegura de que la comida no esté demasiado caliente como para que me haga daño.

Cuando llega la hora de que me vaya a dormir, papá no ha regresado.

.

Mamá le grita tan fuerte a papá que, a pesar de la puerta está cerrada, el sonido de su voz a través del auricular llega a mis oídos, despertándome.

Yamato tiene los ojos abiertos y, cuando me giro sobre el colchón para quedar frente a él, se lleva un dedo a los labios.

Asiento.

Él me toma de la mano y me pide que me vuelva a dormir. Aun cuando lo intento, sigo oyendo a mis padres discutir al otro lado de la puerta.

.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que se hace el silencio en la casa. Escucho el agua corriendo por el grifo y puertas abrirse y cerrarse suavemente, un intento infructuoso de papá para evitar despertarnos. La respiración acompasada de mi hermano me informa que él sí ha conseguido volver a dormirse.

Cuando escucho el ligero chirrido que emite el pomo de la puerta al girarse, cierro los ojos automáticamente. Me concentro en hacer que mi respiración vaya más lento, como si estuviera de verdad dormido e incluso abro un poco la boca, aunque papá no conoce mi forma de dormir.

Escucho uno a uno sus pasos y el aroma a tabaco que impregna su ropa llega a mi nariz. Hay un frufrú de tela cuando papá jala sus pantalones para acuclillarse y luego siento su mano rozar tímidamente mi cabeza. Su respiración me golpea la mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas.

—Has crecido mucho, Takeru —dice en un susurro.

Su voz suena rara cuando lo dice, aunque no sabría decir el porqué.

No se queda demasiado tiempo. Se limita a acomodar el flequillo que hace que mamá se queje de que tengo el cabello demasiado largo, y a recorrer mi mejilla con sus nudillos. Mis pestañas aletean y siento la tentación de abrir los ojos para que vea que lo he escuchado, pero de alguna manera sé que él se sentiría un poco incómodo si lo hiciera, así que me contengo.

—Te quiero —dice mientras se levanta y se aclara la garganta—. Sí… eso. Buenas noches.

.

—Tienes los ojos irritados. —Me veo obligado a señalar al día siguiente cuando nos sentamos los tres frente a la mesa.

—Debo haberme quedado despierto hasta muy tarde —replica él mientras bebe un sorbo de café.

—A mí se me ponen así después de llorar —admito yo y Yamato se echa a reír, como si fuera impensable que a papá le pudiera pasar lo mismo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Me apresuro a preguntar porque no me gusta que mi hermano se ría de mí.

—De momento tengo que ir a trabajar, pero se me ha ocurrido que después podríamos ir al cine. ¿Te apetece?

—¿Los tres juntos?

Papá suelta una risa seca.

—Por supuesto.

—Me gustaría que mamá pudiera venir también —suelto sin pensar y un silencio incómodo toma la mesa.

Nadie sabe qué responder a eso y veo las puntas de las orejas de papá teñirse de rojo.

—Lo siento. Salir solo los chicos también será divertido —digo con una sonrisa.

Papá me sonríe con cansancio. Además de los ojos rojos, también tiene unos círculos de color púrpura por debajo.

—Sí, será divertido —promete él—. Y tal vez el fin de semana podamos ir al parque o algo así.

Cine, parque y…

—Y mañana les dejaré dinero para que puedas ir a una de esas salas de juegos de video que tanto te gustan.

Agito la cabeza.

—No es necesario, papá.

Él me dedica una mirada afectuosa y me pasa la mano por la cabeza, despeinando mi cabello rubio.

—Eres un buen chico, Takeru —dice él.

Echo la silla hacia atrás y me bajo de mi asiento de un salto. Él parece genuinamente sorprendido cuando rodeo su cintura con los brazos y le digo:

—Yo también te quiero, papá.

* * *

 **Notas:** Después de un mes muy sufrido, escribí esto luego de cuatro horas de practicar mate. Espero haber hecho justicia a los personajes. ¡Gracias por la invitación, HC!

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Yamato y Daisuke

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Daisuke

 **Concepto:** Vanidoso

 **Vanidad  
**

La última vez que lo viste tenía su cabello rubio hasta los hombros y una chica pelirroja colgaba de su brazo. El rockstar de la secundaria, el mejor amigo de tu ídolo, el que se hacía el interesante siempre que podía.

Nunca sentiste un apego especial hacia él. Amigos políticos, podría decirse. Te parecía vanidoso, metódico y frío. Todo lo contrario a…

Entonces te quedas como perdido cuando los ves inclinarse. El ramo de rosas que tienes en la mano empieza a resbalarse y pronto cae al piso. Lo ves en cámara lenta y te preguntas por qué el tiempo jamás ha sido tu aliado.

Se besan. Te hundes. Ella le acaricia el cabello —ahora corto— y sientes que vas a devolver el desayuno.

Tienes tantas preguntas. Crees entender cómo se sintió Taichi hace años y por qué hizo todo lo que hizo. También tienes ganas de regresar sobre tus pasos porque solo habías vuelto por ella, y ella, bueno, ella está mordiendo el labio de Yamato con lascivia.

La vanidad del momento te engulle. ¿La gente suele besarse así en la calle? ¿Las escenas de demostración afectuosa duran tanto? ¿Acaso hay un rayo particular del sol iluminándolos? ¡Es ridículo! Solo se detienen porque a ella se le han caído los anteojos por la nariz. Se agacha por ellos y al levantar la vista te encuentra y no tienes suficiente tiempo para disimular. Yamato tarda en reconocerte y no sonríe cuando lo hace. Como si no te hubieses ido por años al otro lado del mundo, como si no debieses estar sorprendido de haberles encontrado. ¿Acaso todos lo saben y olvidaron decírtelo?

Se acercan a ti y lo primero que hace ella es saltarte encima. Te saca el aire o tal vez es que te habías olvidado de respirar desde que los viste besarse.

—¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cuánto te quedas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Sí. Su voz sigue siendo chillona, aguda y molesta. Sigue poniéndose el mismo perfume y ha crecido aún más. Respondes que llegaste ayer, que te quedas tres meses y que a ti también te alegra verla… Ah, y que ibas hacia su casa y luego le pellizcas la nariz.

—Cabezota —le llamas. Quieres reírte a carcajadas al verla sonrojarse. Detrás de ella, su acompañante se aclara la garganta—. Yamato. También me alegra verte, te recordaba más delgado.

Sonríes al notar que Yamato se toca el estómago instantáneamente. Vanidoso.

—Bueno, he tenido tan poco tiempo para cuidarme que supongo ya se notan las consecuencias. Ya sabes: la banda, las presentaciones, las entrevistas y la novia. El tiempo no me rinde —se jacta, subiendo los hombros y luego una mirada malvada se instala en su mirada—. ¿Y cómo va la carreta de ramen?

—Excelente —replicas de inmediato—, excepto que ya no es una carreta.

—¿Volviste al viejo toldo con las sillas de plástico?

Gruñes en tu interior, pero antes de que respondas con alguna barbaridad (en inglés), tu amiga contesta:

—¡Yama! —Le acaricia el rostro juguetonamente, te quieres morir—. Ahora tiene un local. Su negocio ha tenido un gran éxito. ¿No es eso genial?

—Ah, qué bien, Daisuke —cede, pero instantáneamente busca su reloj en la muñeca—. Bueno, si queremos alcanzar esa película debemos darnos prisa.

—¡Sí! —Ella parece contestadora automática. Busca tu mirada rápidamente—. Nos vemos, Dai. Mándame un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo e ir a cenar. Como puedes ver, hay mucho para ponernos al tanto. ¡Llámame!

La miras alejarse. También le gusta colgarse de su brazo igual que como lo hacía Sora. Todo acaba de perder sentido para ti desde ese momento porque Yamato podía meterse con todas excepto con ella. Es todo tan irreal, tan absurdo.

¿Y ahora? ¿Se supone que tienes que olvidar? Cuando Hikari te contó que ella te quiso en secreto por todo lo que duró el instituto, pensaste que finalmente las piezas habían encajado.

Ella, de la que no pudiste escapar ni aunque estuvieses en otro continente. La que te llamaba por las madrugadas para desearte éxito en tus juntas de financiamiento, la que te texteaba cuando encontraba un artículo en internet sobre ti, la que te mandaba dulces japoneses cada mes hasta Nueva York y se desvelaba cuando hablaban por videollamada para convencerte de que no te dieses por vencido.

En tu inmensa vanidad creíste que seguía queriéndote así. En tu inaudita estupidez te enamoraste de tu amiga de toda la vida. En tu increíble inocencia creíste que podrías volver para estar juntos. ¿Cómo se siente que la realidad te explote en la cara?

Cuando decides regresar a casa, pisas las flores y deseas cambiar la fecha de tu regreso a Estados Unidos para el día siguiente. Ver los rostros de tus padres te hace arrepentir de querer irte cuando acabas de llegar, pero no te quita ese agujero del pecho. Y sigues sin creerlo. Encerrado en tu cuarto, resuelves decirlo en voz alta:

—Miyako Inoue con Yamato Ishida.

…Y sigue sonando ridículo. Producto de una realidad alterna, del vanidoso universo en el que todo lo que puede pasar, pasa.

En el que Yamato, al parecer, siempre ha de pasar.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a LeCielVAN! :)


	7. Ken y Miyako

**Autor:** Ficker D.A.T.

 **Personajes:** Ken y Miyako

 **Canción:** _Divenire_ de Ludovico Einaudi

 **Breves opuestos**

El día era martes. La fecha no la recuerdo. El año, hace cinco. Habrá que sacar cuentas. Nos habíamos conocido de niños y junto con los demás habíamos vivido todo tipo de aventuras. Desde ese entonces, mucho tiempo había pasado. Habrían sido tres o cuatro años después de que ella empezara la universidad, que empezamos a salir, poniéndonos de novios unos meses después. Teníamos una relación que muchos llamarían perfecta e incluso envidiable. Cómo se equivocaban. Nos llevábamos bien, éramos extrañamente compatibles, pero tampoco era que no había peleas, llantos y enojos. Éramos la pareja más común del universo.

En fin, tampoco quiero que esto se torne en una historia trillada, porque no lo fue y no lo es. Hace cinco años fue entonces, un martes. Nos habíamos mudado juntos hacía ya algunos meses. Fue un día lluvioso, tormentoso en realidad, recuerdo que hubo un momento que incluso granizó. Yo llegaba de trabajar, cansado del día en general. Había tenido que correr bajo la lluvia porque mi paraguas se había roto, entre otras cosas, y lo único que quería hacer era comer algo rápido y poder irme a la cama. Pero al entrar, la vi sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, observándome fijamente. Cuando noté esa mirada de Miyako, supe que algo había pasado. Al mismo tiempo, no sabía si había sido una tragedia o no, porque sus ojos se veían confusos. Tenía sus manos hechas puños, apoyadas sobre sus piernas. El único sonido que había en ese instante era el repiquetear de la lluvia y las eternas bocinas de la calle, que trataban de formar una sinfonía.

Mis pensamientos empezaron a andar cada vez más rápido, tratando de deducir qué pasaba. ¿Tenía que acercarme a consolarla, sonreírle, lamentarme? ¿Había hecho yo algo para que ella estuviera así? Por suerte para mí, en parte, no tuve que hacer nada, porque ella sola fue quien se acercó. Se levantó de su lugar y, a pasos tortuosamente lentos, se acercó. Como si en realidad nunca fuera a llegar a donde yo estaba, se acercó. Pero llegó, no sé si habrá sido a su pesar, nunca lo supe. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, y en su rostro se dibujó la sonrisa más falsa y verdadera que he visto en mi vida, en ella o en cualquier persona. De forma lenta, me abrazó. De alguna manera, quizás por conocerla demasiado, supe que estaba llorando. Pero no supe si era de alegría o de tristeza. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, como si quisiera responderme lo más rápido que pudiera, se separó de mí y, mirándome a los ojos, me dijo:

—Estoy embarazada.

Y entonces sí entendí. Ella estaba feliz, alegre, por ella, por mí, por ambos. Por los tres, en realidad. Pero, aunque ella sabía cómo me pondría yo, al parecer se había asustado, había pensado que quizás yo la dejaría o me iría. Y ella sabía que era un miedo algo ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que nunca haría eso. De hecho, ella me confesó que así lo veía, pero no pudo evitar tenerlo.

Hice lo único que pude hacer, lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento. Sonreí, dejé a mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y la abracé. Como si quisiera que termináramos siendo la misma persona, la abracé. Como si fuera lo último que haría en mi vida, la abracé. Porque era lo único que podía hacer. Era feliz, ella lo era también. Éramos felices. Tendríamos nuestro primer hijo. La lluvia ya no era triste, sino que parecía felicitarnos por lo que habíamos hecho. Todo estaba teñido de calidez.

Y fue en el mes cinco de embarazo. Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Estábamos durmiendo, tranquilos, abrazados. Durmiendo, pero despiertos, atentos al otro. Era un estado extraño del sueño, ese momento dulce entre la realidad y la irrealidad. No sé cuánto duré en ese estado, no podría ni dar un aproximado. Pero, en algún momento de la noche, Miyako se levantó, asustada, en pánico, casi gritando, y fue al baño. Yo me asusté en ese entonces, no sabía qué había pasado. De hecho, cuando lo supe, me asusté aún más.

Estiré mi brazo para prender la luz que estaba al lado de la cama. Al hacerlo, pude ver algunas gotas rojas en las sábanas blancas y otras gotas que formaban un camino hasta la puerta del baño. Admito que, en ese entonces, no me parecieron gotas, sino manchas enormes que formaban un sendero escarlata brillante. No tuve que pensar demasiado, a pesar de mi adormilamiento, para entender a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Y a grandes rasgos era suficiente.

¿Un taxi? ¿Una ambulancia? ¿Qué sería más rápido, que sería más seguro? No sabía qué hacer, y mientras tanto ella lloraba en el baño, quizás tratando de encontrar una solución, quizás tratando de no preocuparme y contener el llanto. Decidí que sería un taxi, probablemente lo más rápido. Busqué dos de mis abrigos, sin decir nada, y apenas haciendo gestos con la cara, entré al baño, suavemente arropé a Miyako en uno de mis abrigos y yo me puse el otro. Abrazándola por el costado, la guie a través del apartamento.

A decir verdad, no quiero terminar esta historia, recordar duele mucho. Aunque supongo que cualquiera puede imaginarse cómo terminó todo. El hospital, blanco como las sábanas manchadas. El olor, los médicos. Hay noches en las que aún no puedo dormir por las memorias. Fueron cinco meses, hace unos cinco años, en los que fui feliz. No que no lo haya sido después, simplemente que quedó esa marca, que igual nadie sabe que existe, porque la niego a todos. Incluso a Miyako cuando me pregunta si algo me pasa porque me ve que estoy extraño.

—Ken, ¿pasa algo? —me pregunta de vez en vez.

—Todo está bien —le miento, para que ella no se preocupe, y seguimos los dos nuestras vidas, sabiendo ella que algo me pasa y yo sabiendo que ella sabe, pero queriendo no saber. Y dentro de mí, esa sinfonía de bocinas y gotas de lluvia, que ya parecen instrumentos musicales, se reproduce en mi cabeza, recordándome el día feliz y tratando de opacar el triste.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Mimi y Jou

**Autor:** Freyja af-Folkvangr

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Jou

 **Concepto:** Botella

 **Devolver la mano**

Jou Kido había demostrado ser una de las personas más maduras e inteligentes que había conocido en su corta vida. Él la había salvado y ayudado tantas veces, que había perdido la cuenta, y por ello siempre iba a estar agradecida.

Muchas de las decisiones de su vida fueron tomadas gracias a las enseñanzas que le había dado su superior, aunque quizás él nunca estuvo consciente de estas.

Y por eso, ella sabía que iba a estar con él cuando la necesitara y, si podía, haría lo que fuera por él. Porque era una parte importante en su vida, una base especial en su forma de ser, un amigo que era difícil de olvidar.

—Mimi, ¡ven! Abrieron el salón de electrónica —Una de sus nuevas amigas se acercó a ella, la castaña la miró un segundo y luego volvió su vista al chico frente a ella.

—Sí… yo… —balbuceó mientras su amiga la tironeaba de un brazo con suavidad y le hablaba de cosas que no entendía.

Pero la castaña no podía despegar los ojos de la figura ante a ella. Aquel chico, tan sereno y responsable, se encontraba mal apoyado contra una silla de metal, llevaba en su mano derecha una botella de cristal que dejaba ver un líquido transparente, su boca se encontraba con una sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos miraban a la nada.

Ni que fuera adivina o médico, pero sabía que aquel hombre estaba borracho.

—¡Mimi! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Vamos! —Su amiga comenzaba a desesperarla de repente. La miró una vez más y volvió a mirar al chico.

—Lía… ve tú antes, iré luego, las chicas te esperan —le avisó y, ante la mirada extrañada de su amiga, se alejó en camino hacia la figura que la descolocaba.

En cada paso que daba, imágenes de aquel chico se acoplaban en su mente. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que estuviera así y solo?

En ese momento, sus tacos negros y su vestido azul no importaban, tampoco el maquillaje y el peinado que se había hecho, muchos menos que una de sus mejores amigas de su época en Estados Unidos estuviera de cumpleaños.

Sentía una necesidad que nacía muy dentro de sí de ayudarlo, de escucharlo y saber qué le sucedía. En ese momento, esto era más importante que todo lo demás.

—Superior Jou…

El chico se volteó tan rápido que la botella siguió de largo y se estrelló contra el piso, quebrándose y derramando el poco líquido que le quedaba. La miró unos segundos, no llevaba sus lentes puestos, así que Mimi notó que hizo el esfuerzo de poder verla cuando frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos.

Al estar cerca de él, el olor que desprendía a alcohol la abofeteó y el movimiento tintineante de su cuerpo era mucho más notorio que nunca.

—¡Tachikawa… Mimi Tachikawa! —vociferó mientras levantaba sus manos con la intención de saludarla, perdió el equilibrio y casi cae, pero el cuerpo de la castaña lo evitó.

—J… —Iba a hablarle, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero sabía que en ese momento y así no iba a sacar nada—. ¿Vienes con alguien? —le preguntó seriamente, el chico la miró y levantó sus hombros mientras intentaba volver a su posición original.

—No recuerdo… Es posible —murmuró, intentando recordar, mientras volvía a apoyarse contra la silla en la cual había estado antes—. ¿Has visto mi bebestible? —preguntó entre risas mirando a su rededor.

—Ven, creo que deberíamos irnos. —Mimi lo tomó del brazo, agarró la chaqueta que había tirada sobre la mesa, suponiendo que era de él, y comenzó a andar. Le daba igual ejercer un poco de fuerza, solo quería salir de ahí.

Jou caminaba tras ella, al menos se movía, pero notaba que su andar era endeble y podría caer a cualquier momento. Luego de esquivar a varias personas y bajo la mirada crítica del guardia del pub, se encontraban fuera, contra el aire frío del invierno japonés. Mimi estiró su mano para que el chico se pusiera su chaqueta, mientras ella se ponía su abrigo, que llevaba colgando de la cartera. Había una fila de taxis estacionados cerca de la salida y en su mente solo se posicionó la idea de llevarlo a su casa, darle algo de comer y beber, y que posteriormente se durmiera. Pero cuando caminó en sentido a los vehículos, una mano la detuvo.

El rostro serio y más centrado de Jou la descolocó, sus ojos volvían a estar fijos en un punto, a pesar de que el hedor a alcohol seguía desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

—No quiero ir a casa —le dijo. Su voz no dudó en las palabras elegidas, la seriedad había vuelto a su cuerpo. Algo malo había pasado para que actuara así, Mimi estaba segura de ello.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, ¿qué debería hacer? Lo miró y luego desvió su vista por las calles nocturnas llenas de locales que desprendían música y luces de neón. Estaba confundida, preocupada y sobre todo curiosa.

—¿Qué…? —Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire.

Y en ese momento pasó algo que nunca pensó ver, ni mucho menos presenciar, Jou se encorvó y comenzó a vomitar mientras se agarraba de un tronco viejo. La chica cerró los ojos, siempre había sido mala para esas situaciones, estaba segura de que si veía u olía algo, terminaría ella vomitando junto a él. Decidió dejar pasar el tiempo, mientras se giraba a mirar hasta el otro punto de la calle, pero siempre atenta a los sonidos que produjera el chico, evitando que le pasara algo peligroso.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que la castaña se perdió en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos, en sus propias historias de fiestas, desenfreno y alcohol. Muchas de esas siempre eran porque sí, porque había algún cumpleaños o algún logro. Pero, ¿cuál sería la razón de su acompañante?

—Lo siento. —Escuchó su voz grave, se volteó y verlo la descolocó. Su expresión de vergüenza y sus ojos tristes la saludaron, sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero sus propios escrúpulos personales la detuvieron.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó, estaba preocupada y no podía negarlo.

—Sí… digo… no lo sé —bufó él. Mimi lo vio caminar hasta la acera de la calle donde se dejó caer con pesadez. A paso lento fue tras él para acompañarlo, se sentó con cuidado a un lado y lo miró expectante—. Hoy…, en urgencia, se murió un pequeño. No debía tener más de ocho años… ¡Ocho años! La misma edad que tenía Takeru cuando fuimos al Digimundo. Solo he pensado en qué hubiera pasado si frente a mí uno de ustedes hubiera muerto como ese pequeño. Sus padres lloraban y lloraban, no lo entendían… Y, sinceramente, yo tampoco. —Sus ojos se aguaron, los cerró con fuerza y empuñó las manos.

Mimi podía sentir su frustración. Por alguna razón, él siempre se había sentido responsable de casi todo lo que pasaba y más si podía hacer algo para remediarlo. No se había dado cuenta de qué tanto daño le podía causar todo eso.

—Pero eso no pasó y yo sé que si hubiera podido pasar, habrías hecho algo. —Mimi le infundió valor o al menos lo intentó.

—Era un niño, ¿qué podría haber hecho? —La miró.

—Eras un niño, todos lo éramos. Y aun así, lograste evitar muchas catástrofes, siempre nos cuidaste y fuiste la cabeza pensante tras todos. No puedes sentirte culpable de algo que no pasó y que si hubiera pasado, estoy segura, ¡y sé que todos piensan igual!, habrías hecho algo, lo imposible si así era necesario. —Le sonrió.

Verlo derrotado era algo que acongojaba su corazón, se apretaba en un puño y le subía hasta la boca. Quería hacer mucho más, pero nunca había sido buena con las palabras de aliento, para eso estaba Hikari.

—No sé de dónde saliste, pero, creo… que necesitaba esto —murmuró más tranquilo. La castaña lo miró y volvió a sonreír.

Algo la había puesto allí, el destino le había hecho ir hasta ese mismo pub y estaba segura de que era una forma para que pagara todos los favores, todo el amor, todas las palabras, todas las ayudas y todo lo que Jou había hecho por ella. No era la mejor, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y no estaba segura de si lo hacía bien, pero le nacía de corazón.

—Es lo mínimo, es la verdad y debes saberlo. —Mimi se dejó caer sobre su hombro. Por primera vez en la noche, no le importó el olor a alcohol y a vómito que el chico desprendía. Quería ayudarlo, aliviarlo y demostrarle que era libre de esos fantasmas que lo perseguían.

—Gracias, Mimi, gracias.

—Gracias a ti, por todo —sonrió ella una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas:** Escribiendo me encariñaba más y más con ellos. Creo que son una pareja interesante, me hubiera gustado hacer mucho más por ellos. Pero quedé conforme y espero ustedes igual.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Miyako y Momoe Inoue

**Autor:** Nora Felton

 **Personajes:** Miyako y Momoe Inoue

 **Concepto:** Galletas

 **Galletas**

Miyako se tumbó boca abajo en su cama. Luego, rodó sobre sí misma y se quedó varios segundos mirando el techo, sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Soltaba una risita de vez en cuando y se tapaba la cara, avergonzada, como si alguien la estuviese mirando.

Nunca un día de lluvia le había parecido tan mágico y maravilloso como ese.

Normalmente los odiaba: venían acompañados con frío, viento, y humedad: la enemiga de toda chica. Siempre volvía de clase con unos pelos de loca y llena de barro, porque los enanos que salían del colegio creían que era una magnífica idea salpicar a la gente saltando sobre los charcos y parecía que Miyako tenía escrito en la frente _¡_ _salpícame_ _!_ porque nunca se libraba.

Ese día había sido de las últimas en salir de la clase, ya que su profesor le había estado comentando sobre una competencia de informática que se iba a llevar a cabo ese fin de semana.

Cuando salió del edificio, el cielo gris la recibió y la lluvia caía sin cesar. Inmediatamente maldijo en su interior, porque no tenía paraguas.

Entonces los astros se alinearon a su favor y, pocos metros detrás de ella, oyó esa voz que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¿Se te ha olvidado el paraguas?

Ahí estaba Ken con su perfecto uniforme, mirándola con sus perfectos ojos azules y su perfecta sonrisa sujetando su perfecto paraguas.

Miyako se sintió estúpida, quiso inventar alguna excusa creíble que no la hiciese parecer inútil, pero entonces él se acercó a donde ella estaba y le volvió a sonreír.

—Podemos compartir el mío… si quieres.

¿Si quería? ¿SI QUERÍA?

Si por ella fuera compartirían más que un paraguas… Pero por algo se empezaba.

—Claro. Muchas gracias, Ken.

El camino hacia su casa se le hizo cortísimo, quiso llorar cuando reconoció su edificio, no quería separarse del chico. Le volvió a agradecer el haberla acompañado y lo invitó a tomar algo, pero Ken se disculpó, diciéndole que tenía entrenamiento y que Daisuke se enfurecería si faltaba. Miyako bajó la vista, triste, pero entonces él había vuelto a hablar.

—Mañana por la tarde estoy libre.

Así que era oficial: Ken Ichijouji iba a venir a su casa.

La chica de pelo morado se incorporó de su cama de golpe. Si Ken iba a venir, tendría que recibirlo con algo para comer. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Gimió angustiada. Era un desastre cocinando, la última vez que había intentado hornear un pastel terminó incendiando la cocina, vinieron los bomberos y se armó una buena. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien. ¿Pero a quién?

Su puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndola saltar levemente.

—¿Estás viva? Estaba empezando a pensar que te había dado algún ataque.

—Podrías llamar antes de entrar, Momoe. Es de buena educación.

Su hermana sonrió tras sus gafas y la miró con diversión.

—Mira la cara que tienes. Cómo se nota que estás coladita por alguien, ¿eh?

El rostro de Miyako se encendió de vergüenza.

—No digas tonterías.

—Estabas adorable en el portal. Por cierto, ¿era ese el famoso Ken Ichijouji?

—¿¡Qué narices hacías espiando!?

La mayor de las hermanas se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Tardabas mucho. Y tenía hambre. Así que me asomé por la ventana para ver si te veía.

La joven de pelo morado gruñó por lo bajo, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente. Su hermana Momoe era un genio en la cocina. Sus padres se habían ausentado varias semanas, por lo que Momoe había quedado a cargo de cocinar durante esos días, ya que ellas dos eran las únicas que quedaban en la residencia de los Inoue.

—Oye, Momoe. —La castaña, que estaba mirándose las uñas, alzó la vista hacia su hermana pequeña—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a cocinar unas galletas para mañana?

La joven sonrió pícaramente.

—Así que lo quieres conquistar por el estómago. Chica lista.

Miyako bufó.

—Si te vas a poner así, se lo pediré a alguna de mis amigas.

Momoe rio.

—Vale, vale. Ah, es tan divertido hacerte enfadar. —Miró su reloj—. Podemos hacer ahora algunas, para practicar.

Miyako aplaudió contenta y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

—Eres la mejor hermana del mundo entero.

—Espera, espera. —La apartó levemente—. Por supuesto, quiero algo a cambio.

La pequeña de los Inoue bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Qué fácil había parecido.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero el número de tu amigo el doctor.

Miyako frunció el ceño.

—¿De Jou? —Abrió los ojos a más no poder. Su hermana asintió y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina. Ella se quedó en trance durante unos segundos, luego la siguió—. ¿Te gusta Jou? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que pillé aquel resfriado y fui a urgencias. Adivina quién me atendió. —Movió las cejas y sonrió.

Miyako estaba alucinando en colores.

—¿Y qué pasa con Yamato? Creía que eras una de esas fans locas que lo perseguirían al fin del mundo.

Momoe hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—Eso era cuando tenía diecisiete años y creía que él iba a ser el padre de mis hijos. De eso ya hace nueve años. Hay chicas que lo superan, como yo, y otras que siguen en ese mundo de colores, como Jun. Además, Yamato está saliendo con tu amiga Tachikawa, ¿verdad? Entonces fin de la cuestión. Tú me consigues el número de Jou y yo te ayudo a preparar las mejores galletas que Ken haya probado en la vida.

—Bueno —suspiró Miyako—… está bien. No sé cómo lo voy a conseguir, pero cuenta con ello.

La mayor aplaudió contenta.

—Al parecer los chicos de pelo azul son nuestra debilidad. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Bien, ¡manos a la obra!

.

.

Estaba sentada en una de las camillas, con la mirada perdida entre sus rodillas. Una de ellas estaba cubierta con una gasa, a la altura del hueso, y un poco más arriba su piel estaba levemente irritada.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Lo había hecho otra vez.

Sus padres iban a matarla.

A su lado, Momoe se miraba la venda de su brazo derecho. A diferencia de Miyako, aparentemente estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, porque no paraba de sonreír. Parecía obviar el hecho de que casi habían incendiado la cocina de su casa (por segunda vez, madre mía) con ellas dentro.

—¿Me puedes decir qué narices te hace tanta gracia? Porque por mucho que intente buscarle el lado bueno a esto, no lo tiene.

Momoe la miró y sonrió.

—Oh, vamos, hermanita, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera. No pasa nada.

—Eso díselo a mamá y a papá cuando vengan.

—Bueno, de momento no lo saben. Has tenido suerte que soy mayor de edad y me he hecho responsable de ti. —Le golpeó el hombro con complicidad—. Tranquila, lo arreglaremos y aquí no ha pasado nada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las hizo a ambas mirar en esa dirección. Jou entró a la habitación con la vista fija en los papeles que sujetaba con una mano, y con la otra cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Miyako notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Momoe se peinó rápidamente y adoptó una postura de dolor.

El joven de pelo azul miró a ambas hermanas y les sonrió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estáis después del susto?

Miyako quiso hablar, pero Momoe se adelantó.

—A mí me duele el brazo. Es normal, ¿verdad?

—Déjame ver.

El joven doctor apoyó la carpeta en la mesa y se acercó a la mayor. Sujetó el brazo de la muchacha con delicadeza y levantó un poco la gasa.

—La crema está haciendo su efecto. Te escocerá un poco, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. —Le sonrió cálidamente.

Miyako también sonrió, pero con diversión al ver la cara de su hermana.

—¿Tú cómo estás, Miyako? —quiso saber Jou, tras cubrir la gasa del brazo de Momoe.

—Bien. A mí no me duele nada. —Miró a su hermana de reojo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, creo que os podéis marchar a casa. Tienes que firmarme unos documentos antes, si no te importa. —Su mirada se volvió a fijar en Momoe.

—Claro, tú eres el doctor, tú mandas.

Jou caminó hacia la mesa.

—Disimula un poco, haz el favor —Miyako le susurró al oído a su hermana.

—Calla y sal. Voy a pedirle el número. —Momoe la empujó levemente hacia la salida, haciéndola trastabillar. Miyako la fulminó con la mirada, pero obedeció.

Treinta segundos después, su hermana salió también.

—¿Y bien? Quiero saber si el hecho de que casi incendiamos la casa ha merecido la pena.

Momoe le enseñó un papelito y le guiñó el ojo. En ese momento la mirada de la mayor de las Inoue se perdió metros más allá, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Dímelo tú —le contestó, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que Miyako mirase a sus espaldas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Ken, a pocos metros de donde estaban, mirándola, vistiendo su uniforme de fútbol y sujetando su mochila de deporte.

Había valido mucho la pena.

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero que os haya gustado, y ¡recordad! Si vais a cocinar y usar fogones/horno, siempre bajo la supervisión de un adulto. ¡Nos leemos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Hikari y Sora

**Autor:** jacque-kari

 **Personajes:** Sora y Hikari

 **Concepto:** Cisne

 **El cisne y el patito feo**

Hikari se acercó por detrás cautelosamente. Sora estaba con la espalda apoyada en un poste y la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo. La castaña no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez había comparado su color con el de los ojos de Yamato. Ella lo había hecho y mucho.

—Sora —llamó en un murmullo.

La mayor se volteó a mirarla y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es necesario que cada vez que tu hermano arruina todo vengas en su lugar para intentar resolverlo, ¿sabes? No es justo. Ese granuja no debería obligarte a hacerlo.

—Taichi no me envió. Vine por mi propia cuenta, de hecho siempre lo hago —le aclaró ella, tímidamente.

La pelirroja dejó ver la sorpresa en sus ojos por un segundo, pero casi enseguida volvió a su estado normal.

—Eso es bueno. Pero de todos modos quiero que sepas que no debes sentirte culpable, Taichi dice que eres muy culposa, incluso con actos de los demás.

—Pero es que yo me negué a ayudarlo con tu regalo y por eso todo terminó siendo un desastre —murmuró la castaña, apenada.

—Es precisamente de lo que hablo, no es tu responsabilidad. Llevamos casi seis años siendo mejores amigos, pero todavía no me conoce. Es frustrante, ¿sabes? Querer a alguien y que no te quiera del mismo modo.

Hikari pensó que sabía exactamente cómo se sentía lo que ella estaba diciendo, llevaba un buen tiempo lidiando con aquello, pero se negaba a creer que en el caso de ellos dos fuera igual.

—Sé que mi hermano es un atolondrado y que es normal que pienses que no te aprecia de verdad, pero él te quiere. Lo sé por la forma en la que habla de ti y te protege todo el tiempo. Quizás no sepa cómo decirlo o no sea el más audaz a la hora de demostrarlo con obsequios, pero él te quiere. Estoy segura, puedes creerme.

Sora finalmente se despegó del poste en el que se había estado recargando y se volteó hacia la muchachita que la miraba con insistencia.

—¿Ves cómo has venido a intervenir por él? —preguntó con calma—. Quisiera creerte, pero a veces ese tonto lo hace tan difícil…

Hikari la tomó sorpresivamente de ambas manos.

—Sé que Sora es una persona buena y que más que nadie es capaz de ver la bondad en las personas. Es también por eso que sé que tienes claro que mi hermano te quiere, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes evitar que te duela su actitud tan despreocupada por su amistad. Por eso has estado llorando, aunque intentes esconderlo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes darte cuenta de estas cosas —murmuró la pelirroja—. Eres demasiado madura para tu edad, Hikari. Yamato siempre lo dice.

Aquella simple mención hizo que el corazón de la menor latiera más deprisa y sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja, pero supo disimularlo bien, no quería ponerla incómoda.

—Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Sé que Taichi me quiere, pero a veces odio lo despistado que puede llegar a ser. No puedo evitar sentirme triste, ¿sabes? Quisiera ser más fuerte…

—Sora es muy fuerte —la interrumpió Hikari—. Yo… la admiro por eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que una persona que llora no es débil, solo es alguien que ha intentado ser fuerte por demasiado tiempo. A veces cargas con mucho.

Sora no pudo hacer más que asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, un poco obnubilada por las palabras de la castaña.

—Como dije, no vine aquí a defender a mi hermano, aunque me temo que acabé haciéndolo de todos modos.

—Está bien. Si algo tiene de bueno Taichi es que es un buen hermano.

—El mejor —asintió Hikari con una sonrisa—. Pero el motivo por el que realmente bajé es que no tuve tiempo de entregarte mi regalo.

Enseguida la castaña extendió la mano con una pequeña cajita en la palma. Sora la tomó con cierta timidez y la abrió frente a sus ojos. En su interior reposaba un bonito broche para el cabello con forma de cisne. Sus ojos apreciaron durante breves segundos el particular obsequio y luego vagaron de vuelta hacia los de Hikari, interrogantes.

—Yo… no sabía qué regalarte. No sé por qué, pero quería que fuera algo en verdad especial y luego de hacer que Takeru me acompañara por todo el centro comercial, él se aburrió y me dijo que pensara en un animal que te representara y así podía darte algo con una imagen de ese animal. Lo primero que pensé fue en un ave, algo que te recordara a Biyomon tal vez, pero cuando pasamos frente a la vitrina de la tienda en la que vendían este cisne, supe que ninguno te representaba mejor. Tú eres como un cisne, Sora. Tienes la elegancia y serenidad de uno.

A esa altura, la mandíbula de la pelirroja se había aflojado ligeramente para combinar con la sorpresa que denotaba su mirada. Su cerebro iba procesando una a una las palabras de la menor.

—Es… precioso. Muchas gracias, Hikari. Nunca me esperé un regalo así.

La castaña no pudo más que asentir, pensando en que no le había dicho toda la verdad, lo que realmente pensó cuando vio aquel accesorio detrás del vidrio.

«Sora es como un cisne: bonita, elegante y serena; yo soy el patito feo.»

Por eso Yamato la había escogido a ella y nunca elegiría a Hikari. Pero Hikari estaba bien con eso. Superaría sus sentimientos por él de algún modo. Le alegraba saber que estaba con alguien como Sora, a quien ella siempre admiró por no ser la típica chica débil que necesita que la protejan todo el tiempo, como en su caso, sino ser una verdadera guerrera y aún así no perder su increíble encanto femenino.

* * *

 **Notas:** No fue mi intención meter Yamakari. Yo solo me aferré a lo que más conozco, pues Sora no es de mis personajes favoritos, espero haberle hecho justicia.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Taichi y Takeru

**Autor:** patriot117

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Takeru

 **Concepto:** Confesión

 **Confesión de una verdad**

Nada era lo mismo desde que habían regresado del Digimundo. La vida en algún momento perdió cierta lógica, algo de esa vitalidad y brillo.

Takeru se sentía desorientado y desolado, perdido en un mar de confusión y constantes preguntas sobre lo que días atrás le había tocado vivir. Era como si aquella presencia dentro de su corazón todavía lo estuviera manipulando, aun cuando estaba consciente de que todo aquello no era así.

Con la puerta del Digimundo de nuevo abierta, sus amigos estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo allí. Ignoraban por la situación que transitaba el rubio y que no compartía por cierto temor.

—¿Estás bien, Takeru?

Taichi se acercó a su amigo con un semblante que marcaba preocupación. Solo estaban ellos dos en aquel lobby del hotel, donde se hospedaba una de sus amigas a la que estaban esperando antes de reunirse con los demás y emprender el viaje al Digimundo.

Cuando Taichi lo tomó del hombro sintió un escalofrió, uno que solo sentía cuando tenía contacto con él. No quería alarmarse ni darle mucha importancia, pero aquellos días había tenido ciertas alucinaciones abstractas e incomprensibles.

—Nervioso.

—¿Nervioso? No veo de qué.

El rubio desvió su mirada, no quería confesar lo que en su interior sucedía, ni mencionar aquellas visiones y sueños; no quería ser tachado de un demente. Ese era un extraño comportamiento de su parte, pero después de que aquella presencia irrumpiera en su interior algo se había quebrado. No se sentía él mismo y cada vez resultaba más difícil ocultarlo a sus cercanos.

—¿Todo bien, Takeru?

—Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

—Te lo agradezco, pero no. —Fingió una sonrisa convincente—. Es algo pasajero, creo que estoy acostumbrándome al cambio de horario.

Taichi alzó una ceja, intrigado.

Esa excusa le había salido mal y ahora tendría que buscar la manera de evadir las indagaciones del castaño que estaban por venir. Pero para su fortuna, Mimi había bajado al lobby y los saludó muy alegre, irrumpiendo el momento de tensión.

La castaña había regresado a Japón con sus padres para pasar sus días de instituto con sus amigos, pero aún no conseguían una casa propia por lo que de momento vivían en un hotel.

Después del ameno saludo, se dirigieron a la casa de Koushirou, que logró que la puerta al Digimundo solo estuviera disponible en su propio ordenador. Con eso evitarían cualquier accidente o cruce de ambos mundos, sin mencionar que podrían vigilar lo que sucedía del otro lado. Una alerta que se dio por lo que le había pasado a Takeru.

En el hogar del pelirrojo ya se encontraban todos, a excepción de Daisuke y Jou: uno por práctica de soccer y el otro por su ingreso a la universidad.

—Hola, amor —Hikari saludó a su novio, al verlo entrar en la casa.

—Hola, linda.

El abrazo y el beso provocaron en el rubio una quietud y paz que solo perduró por unos cuantos segundos, sintiéndose fatal al final.

—¿Que no me vas a saludar?

—Pero a ti te veo todo el día —bromeó la castaña, sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar con sus burlas incluidas y lo que en algún momento del pasado le hubiera parecido gracioso, ahora no lo hacía.

Esas risas lo empezaban a molestar por algún motivo, cuando días antes las apreciaba y lo contagiaban de su buen humor. Apretó los dientes tan fuerte, que imaginó que todos habían escuchado cómo chirriaban. Sin embargo, nadie se percató de su estado excepto un individuo.

Taichi lo observaba intrigado y con una expresión de que su ira no había pasado desapercibida. Con la mirada intensa de su amigo, volvió a la tranquilidad y reflexionó sobre su estado. Estaba empeorando y necesitaba ayuda. No quería decirle a su hermano, porque aunque Yamato era un hombre centrado, de buen juicio y analítico, como el involucrado era su hermano menor, se dejaría llevar por la preocupación, al igual que su novia; Takeru no quería aquello, no en ese momento.

—Podemos ir una vez más al Digimundo. —Koushirou dio el aviso—. La puerta está estable.

Todos se acercaron al monitor, que tenía un recuadro negro con un azul opaco en el centro que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Cada uno sacó de su bolsillo de pantalón o falda su digivice, excepto Takeru que dudó por unos segundos.

En su interior, una desconfianza cobró vida, embargando cada centímetro de su cuerpo como una cicatriz de una batalla. La figura negra, esa silueta que se apoderó de su cuerpo, amenazó su mente y la estrujó y zarandeó.

Su mano flaqueó por unos segundos casi perdiendo de su agarre el digivice, que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió finalmente colocarlo frente al ordenador.

—¡Vámonos! —Miyako gritó con entusiasmo.

El túnel de colores volvió a abrirse ante sus ojos y su corazón se aceleró, temiendo que volviera a sufrir lo de hacía días, pero esta ocasión fue diferente.

En su mente, tuvo proyecciones de una alucinación en específico lo atormentaba, solo que esta vez no era abstracta y reconoció figuras y rostros. Todos conocidos y con nombres fijos, pero solo uno constante: Taichi.

Una vez todos llegaron al Digimundo, se pusieron en marcha hacia una ubicación que Gennai les había facilitado para investigar ciertas anomalías. Takeru aprovechó para apartarse un poco del grupo, con Taichi. Hikari iba con Sora, Mimi y Miyako por lo que no fue difícil, solo tuvo que esperar a que su hermano se separara del líder del grupo.

—¿Me dirás qué te está ocurriendo?

—No estoy bien.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. —Apuntó con su dedo índice a ambos—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—No es tan sencillo.

Taichi quedó intrigado por esas palabras, a lo que Takeru se aventuró a explicar lo que estaba viviendo esos días. No ocultó nada, se abrió por completo. Le contó de cómo se sentía y de aquellas alucinaciones y ciertos sueños esporádicos.

—¿Crees que se deba a lo que te sucedió?

—Me temo que sí.

—Jou dijo que te encontrabas bien y Koushirou lo corroboró.

Takeru se encogió de hombros, solo sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo y lo que sus amigos pudieran haber dicho ya no tenía relevancia.

—Imagino que no se lo has contado a Yamato. —El silencio lo confirmó—. Bien, no te culpo, sé que no lo quieres preocupar.

—Taichi, hay algo más.

—Dime.

Dudó en decirle aquello que lo atormentaba desde su llegada, pero debía contar todo lo que sabía por más duro que fuese. Solo una cosa se guardó de aquella posesión y, en ese momento, con la visión que tuvo al adentrarse al Digimundo, tenía que hablar.

—No he sido del todo honesto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando me poseyó esa entidad, hubo un momento donde creí ver a mi verdadero yo. —Taichi escuchaba atento, sintiendo la mirada de Yamato y Hikari—. Me vi destruyendo nuestro mundo y el Digimundo, dejaba que la oscuridad entrara en ellos acabando con todo.

Se detuvo, recordando esas aterradoras imágenes, la razón del porqué de su temor y el porqué de su silencio. Verse como el causante de una destrucción como la que presenció, lo tenía fuera de sí, avergonzado y temeroso.

—Seguro solo fue una manera de manipularte por parte de quien haya estado en ti.

—No, sé que lo que vi es real. —Takeru clavó su azul mirada en la marrón de su amigo—. Pero, no sé cómo decirte esto…

—No temas, sabes que cualquier cosa te ayudaremos.

—Es que yo no soy el del problema, ya no. —Takeru se detuvo y miró a su hermano y luego a su novia, para pasar a su cuñado—. Hace unos momentos, cuando llegamos al Digimundo, tuve una visión de aquella destrucción, esta vez fue muy clara…

—¿Y? —Taichi lo animó hablar cuando se quedó corto en la conversación—. ¿Qué viste?

—No era yo el que destruía nuestros mundos,… sino Hikari. —La noticia hizo que Taichi permaneciera estático, mirando a Takeru y después a su hermana que se les iba acercando, ya que ambos se habían quedado muy atrás del grupo—. Taichi, y lo que vi después es peor. —Takeru hablaba de prisa—. Te vi a ti asesinándola.

Con esto terminó por dejar al líder del grupo desconcertado, ya que por motivos ajenos a él, sintió aquellas palabras tan reales como una profecía. Por su sangre sentía correr el peligro inminente ante lo que su amigo revelaba con pesadez y prevención.

—¿Todo bien?

Hikari se acercó a sus dos seres más preciados, pero solo obtuvo miradas vacías y rostros palidecidos. Algo no estaba bien y eso no quedaba a discusión, el peligro era tan familiar como ajeno.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Koushiro y Mimi

**Autor:** Japiera

 **Personajes:** Koushirou y Mimi

 **Concepto:** Carta

 **Situaciones de cartas**

 **1.** Cartas en la hora de clase I

 _¿Qué opinas de la maestra nueva?_

Koushirou observó el papel arrugado. En el asiento de adelante, Mimi, sentada muy derecha, fingía poner atención y su cabeza fantaseaba, Koushirou imaginó bien, con ardillas. Las mejillas rosadas de la maestra nueva parecían dos globos inflados llenos de bellotas, y Mimi tenía la costumbre de buscarles apodos de animales a sus profesores.

Koushirou pensó en ignorar la carta. Pero pensó luego que sería descortés y, de no responder, ella se enojaría con él y le quitaría la palabra y lo haría sentir desgraciado toda una semana. Entonces, como sucede en estos casos, rayó al pie una sugerencia.

 _Concéntrate, por favor, esta materia es importante._

Luego, tentado, añadió:

 _Después hablamos de la profesora-ardilla y su reserva de bellotas._

El cerebro de Mimi explotó y la profesora la expulsó del salón por el escándalo que armó y que no explicó. Koushirou supo que Mimi se había enojado por la humillación que le hizo pasar y le quitaría la palabra y lo haría sentir desgraciado en lo que iría de la semana. No importa lo que hiciera, era inevitable caer en ello.

 **2.** Cartas en la hora de clase II

Si algo reventaba a Mimi, eran los trabajos en pareja cuando se suponía que no se hablaba con Koushirou. Pero si algo podía reventarle más, es que tuviesen que hacer experimentos que involucraban explícitamente hablar.

Estaban en el laboratorio de física, tenían tres pares de vasos de distintos materiales, tres alambres de distintos materiales y debían averiguar cuál era la mejor combinación para construir un teléfono casero. Ni que estuvieran en primaria, ¡hay que ver!

—Si no me hablas, nos reprobarán. —Koushirou estaba por perder la cabeza.

Mimi desvió la mirada. Todavía quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de clases.

Entonces, Koushirou rasgó una hoja de su cuaderno, escribió unas líneas y luego, sin doblarla, y tal como corresponde en estos casos, se la entregó a Mimi.

 _Entiendo que no quieras hablarme. Pero al menos insúltame._

Mimi no miró a nadie en particular al escribir su réplica:

 _No lo entiendes. Nunca lo entiendes y por eso ya no nos hablaremos jamás._

Koushirou leyó diez veces. Era cierto, no estaba entendiendo nada. Podía empezar a despedirse de su promedio perfecto.

 **3**. Cartas de desafío y amor

Taichi le dijo:

—Si se te pone arisca la titi, engrífate tú también.

Koushirou sabía que pedirle consejos a Taichi era igual a no pedir consejos, pero de momento y hasta que no hiciera las paces con Mimi, Taichi era su mejor amigo. Jou, quien escuchó todo el dilema, le dio una idea que, Koushirou sospechó, la sacó de alguna historieta de vaqueros:

—¡Desafíala a un duelo!

—¿Duelo? No voy a golpear a una mujer, Jou.

—No esa clase de duelos, Koushirou. Qué animal. Me refiero a que se encuentren en un lugar y hablen de sus conflictos y los solucionen para siempre.

—Existe una palabra para eso, Jou, y es _cita_ —dijo Taichi, cruzándose se brazos—. Desde que lees historietas de vaqueros, te expresas de un modo muy violento.

Jou se enzarzó en una discusión por su honor con Taichi y mientras eso pasaba, Koushirou pensó en las palabras de sus amigos y redactó allí mismo una carta que coló en la taquilla de Mimi. Decía:

 _Hoy en la azotea después de clases._

Mimi le mostró la nota a sus amigas y todas concluyeron que se trataba de un admirador secreto quien se le declararía cuando el sol ya se estuviese yendo.

 **4**. Mensajes al móvil

Era para matar a Koushirou. Ilusionándola con un admirador, cuando en realidad se trataba del nerd esquizoide que tenía por ex mejor amigo. Corría viento, hacía frío, y Koushirou de pie frente a ella, tenía las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Mimi agradeció el zumbido del móvil anunciándole un nuevo mensaje. Se quedó de piedra al reparar que era de Koushirou.

 _Sé que no quieres hablarme y lo que diga pretenderás no oírlo y el viento que hace se llevará mis palabras. Yo también me siento más cómodo al escribir. Pero si te parece mal, o descortés, o inadecuado, me vale con un gesto de cabeza._

Mimi se preguntaba si Koushirou ya tendría escrito el mensaje de antemano o escribía desde el bolsillo. Tomó su propio móvil entre sus manos, movió sus dedos sobre el teclado y le mostró la pantalla a Koushirou para que leyera la respuesta:

 _De acuerdo. Escríbeme lo que tengas que decirme, siempre y cuando no saques las manos de tu bolsillo_.

Terminado de leer, el zumbido del móvil de Mimi con la respuesta de Koushirou le llegó casi enseguida.

 _Es una petición extraña, pero acepto._

¡Koushirou escribía desde su bolsillo! ¡Increíble! Mimi le hizo tantas preguntas esperando algún error de tipeo de su parte, que cayó la noche, se levantó el viento y Koushirou gastó todo su saldo en mensajes.

 **5**. Correos electrónicos

Al llegar a casa, Koushirou sentía que no había solucionado nada. No hablaron de sus problemas como Jou le sugirió, sino que se dejó arrastrar por los caprichos de Mimi, para variar. Se preguntaba si volverían a hablarse alguna vez, o si tendría que comprarse más minutos para el celular. Y en eso estaba, lamentándose de su adolescencia complicada, cuando se sorprendió redactándole una carta a Mimi:

 _Entonces, quería saber, ¿hemos vuelto a ser amigos?_

Pero Koushirou ignoraba que Mimi revisaba su bandeja de entrada cada dos días y medio. Koushirou se comió la cabeza toda la noche, todo el desayuno y todo el camino a la escuela.

 **6**. Cartas en la hora de clase III

La mano de Mimi se deslizó hasta el puesto de atrás. Koushirou extendió su mano para recibir el papel hecho bolita.

 _Me encontré con el superior Jou. Me ha dicho que tu verdadera intención en la azotea era desafiarme a un duelo. Ustedes los hombres son unos cavernícolas._

Koushirou se sintió algo más aliviado al leer aquello. Mimi estaba inclinada sobre su cuaderno, copiando lo del pizarrón. Y su cabeza, seguramente en Jou y en los duelos. Koushirou escribió con letra apretada:

 _Mis amigos son especialmente cavernícolas._

Ella sonrió al reconocer su caligrafía y añadió abajo:

 _¿De verdad? Mis amigas son muy niñas. Pensábamos que ayer alguien se me declararía en la azotea. Me quitaste la primera ilusión romántica de mi vida y lo cambiaste por un recuerdo mucho más romántico._

Koushirou arrugó el papel y se lo comió. Sus viejas dudas sobre si él y Mimi se hablarían, se convirtieron en nuevas dudas de todo tipo de cosas.

 **7**. No más cartas

Mimi habló con Sora al cabo de una semana.

—Koushirou huye de mí, cuando me habla tartamudea y si le escribo, se come los papeles.

—Los hombres son todos muy raros —opinó la experta—, ¿te imaginas cómo será una preparatoria de chicos?

—El infierno mismo.

Mimi se sentía abrumada. Pensó en escribirle un correo electrónico a Koushirou, pero ya estaba cansada de no oír su voz y comunicarse de formas indirectas. Fue ingenioso en su momento, pero ahora era ridículo. Y llegada a aquella idea, con fuerza bruta partió su bolígrafo en dos y le explicó a Sora su brillante idea.

 **8**. Teléfonos y cartas

—Koushirou, ¿han estado las cosas bien contigo?

Koushirou miró a Sora. Ellos normalmente no se hablan. Y Sora, que lo sabía, con sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda, continuó:

—He estado hablando con Mimi y me dice que te has comportado de un modo extraño. Está preocupada. Lo estamos todos.

Entonces Koushirou supo que con quien mejor podía hablar de aquello era con Sora.

—¿Por qué ustedes las chicas tienen que convertir un duelo en una declaración de amor? Yo solo quería disculparme. Pero ahora que sé lo que creía Mimi, no paro de pensar en que si digo esto o aquello, podría herir sus sentimientos. Y no me gustaría dejar de hablar con Mimi por una ridicu…

Koushirou fue incapaz de seguir hablando. Sora sostenía tras su espalda un vaso de plástico del que salía un hilo de nylon tirante que atravesaba todo el pasillo, y en su otro extremo…

—¡Mimi! —gritó Koushirou.

Y ella, sonriente, dejó caer el teléfono, sacó un cuaderno, rasgó una hoja y le lanzó un avión de papel a Koushirou.

 _Si no quieres dejar de hablar conmigo, entonces no dejes de hablar conmigo_ , _idiota_ _._

Estaba feliz. Los hombres eran verdaderos idiotas.

* * *

 **Notas:** Mi concepto me desanimó, después llegó una idea loca y fantástica que amé, pero deseché por el límite de palabras y me estanqué. Al final usé todos los clichés que se me ocurrieron y el resultado es lo que ven. Sorrynotsorry.

¡Nos leemos!


	13. Jou y Shin

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Jou y Shin Kido

 **Canción:** _Where is my Mind?_ de Pixies

 **Brownies**

—Oh, por favor, detente.

Jou Kido le rogaba a su hermano Shuu que dejase de hacer ese maldito ruido con la pluma retráctil.

Eran vacaciones de verano y todos los hermanos se habían quedado en casa. Shuu volvía de Kyoto y Shin de su voluntariado. Se supondría que sería un tiempo para descansar, relajarse y disfrutar, pero Jou no podía despegarse de su guía de admisión a la universidad, y Shin de su trabajo como organizador de la siguiente brigada médica.

Shuu se cansaba de decirle a Jou que disfrutara los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que le quedaban antes de la universidad, que no se preocupara por el puntaje, pues él tenía excelentes calificaciones, que saliera con sus amigos, pero él no hacía caso. Y Shin era aún más terco.

Una vez que Shuu fue corrido de la habitación, se encontró con Shin pegado a la computadora, con los ojos irritados por la brillante pantalla y una montaña de aplicaciones a su lado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? —De pronto, una idea apareció en su mente y una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro—. Perdónenme, hermanos, pero es necesario que se relajen.

De una bolsa secreta de su maleta, sacó un paquetito pequeño y se dirigió a la cocina.

.

.

—¿Brownies?

—Sí, bueno, pensé en hornearles algo a mis queridos hermanos. Por favor, sírvete y no te olvides de dejarle unos a Jou. Iré a casa de Jun. ¡Nos vemos!

Shin observó los pastelillos cuadrados de chocolate. La verdad es que olían de maravilla, seguro que a Jou también se le antojarían. Sin más, tomó la bandeja y se fue a la habitación con Jou.

Estaban deliciosos. Los dos hermanos no pudieron contener su glotonería y acabaron con toda la bandeja. Eran increíbles de tal manera que terminar uno les provocaba empezar con otro. Adictivos.

—Shuu realmente es fantástico.

—Mira. La puerta. Es muy blanca.

—Tengo calor. Deberíamos… deberíamos ir al parque. Quiero girar en el pasto y sacarme los zapatos.

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Shin? ¡Si no tienes puestos los zapatos! Ja, ja, ja.

Y rieron hasta las lágrimas.

El parque estaba lejos y no podían encontrar sus calcetines, por lo que decidieron salir al patio. Aún hacía calor. Había una toma de agua cercana, Jou intentaba girarla, pero entonces se puso a llover. Ambos hermanos suspiraron agradecidos por la frescura e incluso Jou decidió sacarse la camisa. Danzaron bajo la lluvia, cantaron canciones de los animes que veían de niños y confesaron el nombre de su amada, abrazados. Shin no tenía idea de quién demonios era Sora, pero le dijo a Jou que de seguro era sensual.

—¿Sensual? Sí, mmm, los pantalones le van de maravilla.

Sin embargo, la lluvia no apaciguaba y empapados corrieron hasta dejar la tormenta atrás. Para su suerte, habían logrado caminar hasta la playa. Sus pies sintieron la arena áspera y enterraron los dedos en ella. Sacaron un par de toallas y se recostaron para tomar el sol.

—La playa es deliciosa. ¿Así era la isla a la que fuiste, hermano?

—Sí, Jou. El mar era muy grande y azul. Se parecía al Caribe.

—¿En serio? Guau. Pero, ¡espera! Si tú nunca has ido al Caribe. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Shin?

—¡Es cierto! Ja, ja, ja.

Y rieron, aplaudiendo como focas.

Sin embargo, entonces Jou se dio cuenta de que había un pez en el agua. El pobre se movía de un lado a otro y parecía desesperado; el tiempo se le acababa, tenía que salvar al pececito antes de que se ahogase. Sin más preámbulos, metió su cabeza al mar y con la boca logró agarrar al pez. Una vez en la arena, Jou vio que el animalito brincaba de alegría por haber sido salvado. Infló su pecho.

—No entres a nadar si acabas de comer —aconsejó con voz grave.

—¡Jou! ¡Qué alivio que estuvieses cerca para salvarlo!

Shin sonrió orgulloso. Su hermano ya estaba desarrollando las habilidades para ser médico y estaba seguro de que incluso sería mejor que él. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Serás un gran doctor, Jou!

—¡Aún me aterroriza ver sangre, Shin!

Después de un par de horas abrazados, se volvieron a dejar caer sobre la arena y levantaron los pies. El día era muy brillante, tanto, que el cielo parecía ser blanco en lugar de azul. Jou entonces se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Mira, Shin! ¡Tus pies! ¡Tuviste los calcetines puestos todo este tiempo!

Shin se puso las gafas y observó sus pies rojos. Ah, sí, todo ese tiempo habían sido sus calcetines.

—¡Jou! Es cierto, ja, ja, ja.

Jou sonrió, abrazó al pececito y suspiró. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan relajado… Se quedó dormido a la brisa del mar y con una sonrisa increíblemente ancha en los labios.

.

.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

Shin despertó de pronto. La cabeza le dolía y su lengua tenía un sabor curioso. A su alrededor, la sala de la casa estaba revuelta: habían cojines y mantas tirados alrededor, la alfombra estaba mojada, y Jou dormía semidesnudo y con el cadáver del pez dorado de su madre en los dedos.

Pestañeó rápidamente tratando de despabilarse. A lo lejos, podía escuchar la regadera del cuarto de baño encendida. Se levantó y fue a apagarla, en la coladera estaban los retazos empapados de la guía de estudios de Jou.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que…? —Le tomó diez segundos atar cabos. Los malditos brownies—. ¡Shuu!

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Yamato y Miyako

**Autor:** Manosfrias

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Miyako

 **Concepto:** Fortaleza

 **Un viejo mirador**

Sabía que no estaba actuando de la mejor manera y, sin embargo, no hizo mucho para remediarlo. Las palabras de la castaña seguían retumbando en su mente. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, sentado en la banqueta de ese viejo mirador costero con la mirada perdida en las figuras que trazaba el humo, que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más hasta que esa persona estuvo a su lado.

Yamato apagó el cigarrillo a medio fumar que sostenía en su mano, era el cuarto o quinto desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Ella siempre lo reprochaba cuando encontraba una cajilla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta marrón que solía utilizar. Alzó la mirada hasta hacer contacto visual con la mujer de cabello lila. Tras unos instantes de silencio, el rubio suspiró y se movió un poco hacia un lado, para que tomase asiento, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Caminó hacia el barandal y se apoyó en este, quedando frente a él, con la mirada fija en su rostro.

Él tenía más o menos clara la razón por la cual Miyako estaba allí. Lo que le causaba extrañeza era que fuese ella y no otro de sus amigos, alguno de los más cercanos. «¿Por qué no vino ella?», pensó. Abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato.

—Sí, es raro que sea yo quien esté aquí —dijo ella, al ver su expresión—. Taichi quiso venir, pero tuvo un imprevisto.

—Él seguramente terminaría golpeándome. —Estuvo a punto reír por la imagen mental de aquello, pero se contuvo, limitándose a sonreír un instante.

Suspiró.

—Incluso yo estuve tentada a hacerlo —sinceró ella, dándose cuenta de que sonó más cortante de lo adecuado—. Yamato… —dijo de forma más suave—, a pesar de que no seamos muy cercanos, creo que soy de las pocas que pueden hablar de esto en base a la experiencia.

El rubio entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. De todos los otros niños elegidos, solo unos pocos habían dado ese gran paso en sus vidas, y si bien su hermano estaba incluido entre ellos, él y Hikari se encontraban al otro lado del mundo en ese momento. No quería hablar por teléfono de un tema tan importante.

—Conversamos de ello antes de venir hacia acá —continuó la mujer de cabello lila—, pero también quiero conocer tu punto de vista. Esto no es algo de lo que pueda opinar sin tratar de entender a ambos.

Ese era su problema, el simple hecho de sentirse así lo avergonzaba. Ya había hablado de ello con Mimi, cuando ella confesó sus deseos de formar una familia junto a él, tras lo cual sus miedos, la idea de que terminaría repitiendo la historia de sus padres, habían desaparecido… Y allí se encontraba ahora, aterrado por el hecho de que sus intentos habían dado frutos, con su espíritu mellado por el abismo que parecía abrirse ante él: la paternidad.

—Tengo miedo —dijo, poniendo fin a la atmósfera que generaba el sonido de la brisa marina—. ¿Podré ser un buen padre?, ¿qué pasaría si no lograse serlo, si no pudiera darle lo que necesita? Me siento así y es Mimi quien termina pagando los platos rotos, porque tiene que aguantar el que me comporte un poco distante… Me doy rabia.

Miyako permaneció en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos luego de que Yamato se sincerara con ella, parecía que él se había derrumbado un poco tras ello. Hasta cierto punto, ella había vivido algo similar cuando supo que estaba esperando a Miyuki, su primera hija, y ya habían pasado tres años desde aquello. El viento sopló con mayor fuerza por unos instantes, agitando su cabello, y si bien su vestimenta consistía en un largo vestido anaranjado, un chaleco delgado color lila y unas sandalias, el sol era suficiente para palear la brisa.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, pensé lo mismo cuando supe que Miyuki venía en camino… Incluso terminé alejándome de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, ahora veo que eso fue lo mejor en ese momento, me permitió recuperar cosas que había olvidado, redescubrirme… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría decirte que todo va a salir bien y que no deberías preocuparte, pero te estaría mintiendo. —El rubio la miró extrañado—. Lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de nosotros puede asegurarlo, por eso es importante que ustedes dos hablen de lo que me has dicho, Yamato. Tienes que ser fuerte y enfrentar a Mimi. Vamos, que al final es ella quien mejor te entiende.

Permanecieron nuevamente en silencio durante unos instantes, como si estuviesen tanteando el ambiente que se generó tras las palabras de la Inoue, quien le indicó con un gesto que ella lo esperaba en el automóvil que había usado para llegar hasta allí.

—G-gracias —dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la banqueta.

—De nada —respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa y un gesto para que se apresurara en bajar las escaleras del mirador.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este fic terminó siendo más difícil de lo que pensé, por el par de personajes que me tocaron. Incluso una vez que lo terminé y revisé, continuó teniendo un _no sé qué_ que no me gustó del todo, pero espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Jou y Toshiko

**Autor:** asondomar

 **Personajes:** Jou y Toshiko Takenouchi

 **Concepto:** Rayo

 **El siguiente parpadeo**

Lo cierto es que me gustaban sus manos. Las comparé con las mías; aproveché que recibió una consulta telefónica para hacerlo con disimulo.

Tenía su mano estirada sobre la mesa y coloqué la mía paralela a la suya. Eran de hombre, pero de uno que trabajaba con el teclado y con papeles, uno cuyo destino se encontraba en ellas: generaciones de patriarcas que no trabajaban cargando peso ni haciendo herramientas. Me fijé en sus hombros: todo su cuerpo era una obra perfecta de adaptación.

Nunca se lo dije, por supuesto.

Algunas de mis uñas estaban amarillentas y los resultados del laboratorio solo iban a confirmar lo que ya sabía: padecía el mismo mal que acabó con mi madre. Antaño, los doctores se instruían sobre todo en observación. Lo sé, no porque lea libros ni porque me interese por los documentales, es de esas cosas que sé sin ser consciente de quién me las enseñó. Alguien mayor, seguro. Tal vez ocurrió cuando niña.

Aunque, por supuesto, conocía el protocolo. Yo nunca, en mis cuarenta y siete años de existencia, había necesitado ir al médico. Escuchaba a mi cuerpo, llevaba una vida sin excesos y conocía las principales propiedades de las hierbas y los alimentos. Siempre me sorprendió que, para otros, no fuese un conocimiento tan claro e inmediato como la capacidad para leer, por ejemplo. También me sorprendía lo mal que las personas interpretaban los rostros. A mí no me enseñaron a expresar mis emociones y quizás por ello —o a pesar de ello— sé leerlas en los demás. El rostro del doctor Kido era de pura impotencia. No le permití hablar.

—Los análisis lo confirman —pronuncié sin atisbo de duda o esperanza—. No es culpa suya.

Apretó los labios como si no comprendiera por qué lo estaba consolando o por qué le hablaba de usted aun conociéndolo desde niño. Pero yo comprendía todo. Tendría veinte años menos que yo y había nacido en una época equivocada. En una en la que los médicos hacían estimaciones de cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba a los demás, las máquinas confirmaban y el resto se había mercantilizado hasta lo insospechado. Teoricé que su padre había sido médico, tal vez su abuelo también, y que echaba de menos, aunque nunca lo había conocido, un tiempo más incierto, más humano o espiritual.

Me tendió un folleto sobre mi mal y lo rechacé con un gesto suave. Quiso recetarme pastillas para dormir y así fingir que la vida iba a seguir avanzando lentamente. Cogí el papel de la receta, pero no pensaba tomarlas.

Me devolvió la mirada y asentimos a la vez antes de abandonar su consulta.

Al principio, la cuenta atrás me angustió y creí que seguiría siendo así, incrementando, incluso, hasta el último segundo. Y sí, por las noches, eché en falta las pastillas que el doctor Kido me había recetado. Cuando empezaba a dejar de ser consciente de que estaba sobre mi cama, me despertaba de golpe y con el ritmo acelerado, temiendo estar en el otro lado. Tiraba de mi cabello y mis mejillas hasta hacerme daño y saber que seguía en el mundo conocido.

Pero, quizás porque hasta lo más horrible llega a sentirse normal, llegó un momento en el que me dejó de importar. Lo más extraño fue que empezó a darme igual cómo me recordasen. Quise haber muerto ya hacía mucho, y renacer, aún con mi misma edad, siendo alguien diferente. Quise tomar, como decía un poema, el camino no elegido.

Me compré unos vaqueros ajustados y dejé secar mi cabello al sol. Mientras, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba ser enfermera y cruzarme por los pasillos del hospital con el doctor Kido, ese que siempre parecía pensar en algo, en algo demasiado puro como para decirlo en alto.

Me llegó un mensaje de Sora: estaba embarazada. Le dije que sería una madre fabulosa, como si el niño que esperaba no fuese a tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo. Probablemente así era. Sería algo abstracto para él. Un «mi madre me contó que su madre… » y nada más. No pensaba comentarle nada al respecto. No ahora que por fin era feliz.

En cualquier caso, sabía que Sora, al igual que yo, prefería dar consejos a recibirlos. Y, cuando mi experiencia me lo permitió, dejé de dárselos. Nos iba mejor así.

La temperatura era la idónea para esperar bajo el sol. Frente al hospital aguardaba, cual quinceañera, a que la mirada de Jou se encontrase con la mía, ver su desconcierto, quizás también su miedo.

Me miró y, como un rayo, ocurrió.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Como una sonrisa incómoda, inevitable, secreta. Podía ser tantas cosas…

No necesitaba tener veinte años menos para agradarle como mujer. Lo supe antes que él. No iba a obligarlo, por supuesto, a cargar con ello: desear a una paciente, a una terminal, que podría ser su madre.

Fuimos a mi casa. Le preparé un té y miré absorta sus manos, que agarraban un cuenco, regalo de bodas.

No era la primera vez que él estaba allí. Los amigos de Sora solían venir algunos sábados, mucho antes de que ella empezase a usar faldas.

—Te acuerdas de eso —dije sin indicar sorpresa, a pesar de sentirla. Me sorprendía la calidez con la que lo había mencionado.

—Cuando era un chico me fascinaba la forma en la que preparabas el té. Un ritual, un secreto que pasa de generación en generación. Algo que solo puede aprenderse imitando repetidas veces, sin palabras, un talento familiar. Y ahora… —Cortó sus palabras y el silencio cortó mi respiración—. Ahora soy consciente de eso. —Su rostro no lo mostraba, pero su voz me sonó triste.

—A veces pienso en que habría estado bien nacer bajo otras circunstancias o tomar otras decisiones. Pero siempre ha sido tarde para ello. Tiene gracia, realmente. —Llené mi cuenco y callé para escuchar el chorro que salía de la tetera—. Solo nos queda pensar en que lo haremos mejor en el futuro, hasta que ya no se pueda creer en eso. Pero es mejor de lo que suena. Los días que vendrán pueden pesar más que el pasado —dije sin mirarlo, casi en susurros, un hablar monótono propio de quien piensa para sí mismo.

Me sentía algo mareada y me tranquilizaba el aroma a vainilla. Él apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y parpadeé como si así pudiera sentir una caricia.

—A Sora le gusta el de canela. Lo sé, menudos gustos… —Nos reímos levemente. A mí se me empañaron los ojos—. Espero que no la consuma en su estado. Es malo. ¿Podrías decírselo? A ti te escucharía, seguro.

Me cayó una lágrima. Él la recogió con su dedo índice. Después, no necesité llorar más.

Me tumbé de lado. Él me acompañó, seguía los deseos que formulaba en mi mente. Pensé «acércate más» y se acercó más. Después, «no tanto» y se alejó. «Pon tu mano junto la mía», y lo hizo. Traté de no pensar, nada cuesta tanto como eso. Con mi propia voz ausente, solo quedaba fijar la vista en un punto; resultó ser el primer botón de su camisa. Después, cerré los ojos. Eso era el verdadero reposo: sin pensamientos, sin temores, sin necesidades, sin tiempo…

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Taichi y Sora

**Autor:** Genee

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Sora

 **Concepto:** Regalo

 **El regalo más grande**

Su frente sudada, los ojos rojos y con bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos, sus manos tiritándole desmesuradamente. Taichi quitó el tapabocas de su cara y lo deslizó hasta su cuello, soltando un suspiro, luego mostró una enorme sonrisa. Estaba feliz.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando un mejor día que ese quince de junio que acababa de traer el sol consigo. No lo recordó, porque no existía un día mejor que ese. Comparaba momentos, los mejores de su vida, ninguno como el de esa madrugada, aunque sí resaltaba y añoraba a muchos de ellos, no tanto como el que acababa de tener.

Entre tantos recuerdos y pensamientos, le vino a la mente uno en particular, aquel que lo originó todo y por lo que ese día estaba tan emocionado.

Una tarde cualquiera en el instituto de Hikarigaoka, mientras escribía su nombre en la lista de aspirantes para entrar al club de fútbol, una niña de cabello corto, que reconoció como una de sus compañeras de clases, llamó su atención.

—¿Jugarás en el equipo mixto? —preguntó.

—Solo si logro que me acepten. —Sora desvió la mirada del registro de inscripción a Taichi—. Por lo que veo también darás la prueba, ¿no?

Él asintió y pronto entablaron una conversación. La invitó a sentarse junto a él en el almuerzo cuando el descanso del primer periodo acabó. Desde entonces, se sentaron todos los días a almorzar y se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

No recordaba por qué había hecho la invitación aquel día, aunque estaba seguro de que la principal razón fue que compartían la pasión por aquel deporte que él tanto amaba y, también, por esos grandes y profundos ojos carmesís que seguía acelerando su pulso, incluso luego de casados. Parecía que con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, se aceleraba más y más.

.

.

Y pensar que estuvo angustiado todo ese tiempo. Debía darse crédito por no haber enloquecido. Los doctores le dijeron que habría riesgos, pensó en la posibilidad de perderla. Su cerebro hizo conexión con un recuerdo del pasado. Estaba lleno de nostalgia y de anhelos.

Al atrapar su mano, en lo único que pensó fue en que no la volvería a perder. Si la soltaba, ella caería a un mundo oscuro de donde no podría salir con vida. Ella estaba allí por su culpa y era su deber rescatarla de las manos de Datamon. No conciliaba la idea de que alguien tan importante para él desapareciera de su vida. Antes de entrar por la reja electrificada y salvarla de caer, le había dicho a Agumon que Sora era alguien muy importante para él, su _mayor tesoro_.

Por ella su emblema brilló; es que Sora siempre sería su fuente de valor infinito. Nada más bastaba saber que estaría del otro lado para cruzar océanos enteros con tal de tenerla. Sora causaba ese efecto en él.

Ahora lo comprendía. Se rio solo en el pasillo del hospital. Era un tonto, razón tenía ella de decirle lo mismo día tras día. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que la amaba? Aunque quizás fue mejor no haberse dado por enterado de sus sentimientos en aquellos centenares de ocasiones, porque los momentos previos a haber sido novios no los reemplazaría por ningún otro, incluso las discusiones lo hacían sonreír, y gracias a los dioses siempre tenían finales felices.

.

.

—¡ _Baka_ , Taichi! _¡Baka!_

Taichi miró su espalda, el cabello corto de ella danzaba de un lado a otro. Sora se marchaba furiosa. Él no lo comprendía.

—¿Por qué te enojas tanto? —La siguió.

Sora se detuvo; tres pasos atrás, él la imitaba. En su mano sostenía una tarjeta de regalo arrugada y rota.

—Se suponía no debías haber encontrado esa nota. —Taichi arrugó sus labios—. ¿Por qué hurgas mi basura, en primer lugar? Debería ser yo el enojado.

Los hombros de la muchacha temblaban, Taichi creyó haber escuchado un gemido. ¿Estaba tan enojada por lo que leyó que hasta lloraba? Sintió remordimiento y una patada en el hígado.

—Yo… Eh, lo-lo siento, ¿sí? —dijo vacilante, con la mano en la nuca y mirando para los lados—. No sabía que te ofendería tanto. Pensaba en un regalo para ti. En serio que quería darte algo especial.

Le explicó que salió con Mimi todo un día, caminaron el centro comercial de inicio a fin, ella le mostró un sinnúmero de prendas de vestir que había jurado le gustarían a Sora, pero a Taichi nada lo convenció. Al día siguiente, Takeru visitó su casa, buscaba a Hikari, pero lo vio tan afligido que preguntó qué le pasaba. Taichi le comentó que Sora estaba por tener su décimo sexto cumpleaños, que no quería meter la pata como lo hizo la vez que le regaló la horquilla para el cabello. Necesitaba hacer de este obsequio algo digno para su amiga. A ver si de una vez por todas olvidaba cuando en su octavo cumpleaños él vomitó dentro de su sombrero por error.

Entonces Takeru le dijo entre sonrisas que fabricara un presente para la amiga; a Taichi le dio la impresión de que él y su hermana se burlaban de su persona.

—«Si no existe algo especial creado por las grandes industrias digno de Sora, crea algo especial con tus propias manos»—citó el joven a Takeru—. Entonces lo hice. Me puse a buscar por la internet ideas, hice tazas que cuando se llenaban goteaban, intenté grabar un cd con todas las canciones que te gustan, ¡hasta hice el intento por dibujarte en una camiseta! Nada me gustó, entonces pensé que… bueno, quizás la tarjeta era más especial para mí que para ti, por eso la deseché.

Sora se giró de golpe. Taichi sintió miedo. Ella trotaba, casi corrió en dirección a él, en efecto, sus ojos lagrimeaban. Él sintió un hueco en el estómago, la mirada de Sora era indescifrable. La amiga lo embistió de tal modo que lo sorprendió. Sora se lanzó dentro de sus brazos, lo rodeó por el cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios. Taichi, confundido, no reaccionó en el instante. Tardó en procesar toda la información y, cuando lo hizo, se dejó llevar por aquel beso.

Desde entonces, comenzaron a salir, se hicieron novios, jugaban, se peleaban, se reconciliaban, se reían y lloraban. Siempre manteniendo su esencia, siempre él buscándola y ella cediendo; apoyándose, demostrando lo que el uno significaba para el otro.

«Querida Sora: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sé que esperabas más que una tarjeta. Lo siento. Espero no te enojes conmigo. No soy como Mimi que siempre sabe qué dar, ni creativo como Hikari, tampoco tengo la facilidad de palabra de Takeru… Pero me importas. Dicen que un pequeño gesto vale más que los gigantescos. Tú más que nadie lo debes entender: eres comprensiva, divertida y ¡estás llena de amor! Por eso me gustas tanto. Es decir, eso. Felicidades en tu día.

Con amor, Taichi.

PD: En serio me gustas.»

.

.

Taichi se puso a reír. Recordó más momentos. Se llenó de nostalgia y supo a la vez que había hecho lo correcto al desposar a su mujer. Sora siempre había estado para él y esperaba que siempre estuviera, porque la amaba y necesitaba.

Decidió volver a la habitación del hospital de donde minutos antes había salido.

Sora estaba allí; en sus brazos, la niña envuelta dentro de una manta rosada.

—Hola, papi —dijo en un tono dulce y bajo.

—Hola —respondió él, susurrando, con la sonrisa más grande adueñada de su rostro.

Contempló a su bebé. No supo describir lo que sintió al volverla a ver. Eran emociones que lo sobrepasaban. Irreales. Nuevas y fantásticas. Únicas.

—Ten, cárgala.

Taichi se negó y Sora preguntó el porqué de inmediato.

—Es demasiado frágil. La puedo lastimar. No quiero lastimarla —contestó, temeroso.

La mujer rio.

—En cualquier momento deberás hacerlo. Confío en que lo harás bien. Ten.

Él sonrió. A eso se refería: Sora y, ahora también Hanna, representaban su valor. Siempre.

Taichi la tomó con el cuidado más grande que alguna vez tuvo, seguía las órdenes de Sora como nunca. Puso una mano detrás de la pequeña cabecita, la atrapó con facilidad dentro de la palma. Era tan suave y blandita. Se había vuelto a enamorar.

—No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime jamás —susurró, arrullándola dentro de sus protectores brazos—. Y quien lo haga deberá vérselas conmigo. Es una promesa, la primera de muchas que te cumpliré.

Y besó su pequeña frente tibia. Hanna arrugó su carita y pasó el puñito en ella. El gesto conmovió al padre, quien miró a la mujer sonriente. Quiso decirle cuánto la amaba, a las dos, pero supuso que Sora ya lo sabía, las miradas decían más que mil palabras. Entonces solo le quedó acercarse hasta ella y besarla en la frente, al igual que lo había hecho con Hanna.

—Tú sí sabes cómo darme los mejores regalos de cumpleaños.

—Estuve nueve meses haciéndola. Menos mal que te gustó. No hay devoluciones.

—¿Devolverla? Pero si no pudo haber sido más perfecta.

* * *

 **Notas:** Mi PC sufrió un accidente, perdí todo los archivos y tuve que reescribir y uní dos ideas diferentes en una. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Batallé mucho con el cliché que representa esta pareja y el concepto que me tocó.

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Yamato y Natsuko Takaishi

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Natsuko Takaishi

 **Canción:** _Crystals_ de Of Monsters and Men

 **Colores**

Uno de agosto. El calor abrasador que ha predominado durante el día, se ha transformado en una suave brisa, sumamente agradable. Yamato entra en el restaurante, con paso lento se dirige a la última mesa de la sala. Allí está esperando una mujer de cabello rubio y con sus mismos ojos azules, su madre. Natsuko esboza una media sonrisa para su hijo mayor y con un gesto de la mano lo invita a sentarse en la silla que hay frente a ella. Como cada vez, el encuentro se inicia con un silencio, una mirada y una media sonrisa. Aquella costumbre surgió hace años, fue idea de Takeru, quien al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor y su madre se distanciaban, propuso que tuvieran una cena al menos el primer día de cada mes. Sin embargo, ese día es primero de agosto, los dos saben que no es un día como cualquier otro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la visita a la Torre con los chicos? —pregunta Natsuko, hojeando la carta.

—Bien.

—A pesar del paso de los años, seguís yendo todos juntos. Por muy alejados que estéis, siempre os reunís tal día como hoy.

—La aventura en el Mundo Digital nos unió a todos. Ya lo sabes —repone Yamato, pausadamente.

Tal día como hoy, los recuerdos siempre se agolpaban y, a veces, lo abrumaban. El Digimundo cambió su vida por completo y lo cambió a él, aunque no lo haya dicho nunca. Sin embargo, al cruzar la mirada y ver a su madre sonreír, es consciente de que ella sabe perfectamente que ese cambio se ha producido en él. En cierto modo, le agrada saber que su madre lo conoce tan bien. Por otra parte, odia que alguien pueda ahondar tanto en su interior.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —No puede evitar preguntarlo. Su madre sonríe.

Cenan juntos, comentando cosas banales y, cuando parece que ella está dispuesta a marcharse, Yamato vuelve a repetir su pregunta:

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Natsuko se pone a rebuscar en su bolso y saca una pequeña piedra, respira hondo y, tomando la mano de su hijo, la deja caer sobre su palma. El chico reconoce de inmediato aquel cristal, fue un regalo que le hizo su padre a su madre.

—Te diría que lo sé porque soy tu madre, pero no te estaría diciendo la verdad por completo. Sé que para ti el Digimundo fue un cambio tremendo porque veo en ti mi reflejo, Yamato. La gente como nosotros, somos como ese cristal, tenemos muchas caras. Muy poca gente y, a veces nadie, nos conoce. En ocasiones, podemos sentirnos solos e incomprendidos… Con tu aventura al Digimundo dejaste de sentirte así. Un cristal no es solo eso, un cristal es algo hermoso, refleja la luz y la esparce, formando colores. —Ella hace girar la piedra frente a la luz, los colores surgen—. El grupo de los niños elegidos sois algo así, un cristal, luz y muchos colores. Cada uno diferente, pero formando un conjunto perfecto y hermoso. Te sentías solo y a oscuras, pero ahora estás completo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste sentirte completa?

—Eso lo reservo para otra cena. Tengo que ir a ver a tu hermano antes de ir a casa, ¿quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

—No, iré andando.

Natsuko se levanta y coge su bolso. Yamato hace ademán de devolverle el cristal, pero ella alza la mano y niega con la cabeza.

—Es un regalo. Feliz primero de agosto, hijo. —La mujer sale y Yamato abandona el restaurante poco después.

El rubio camina lentamente por la ciudad, no tiene prisa por llegar a ningún sitio. Se detiene junto a una farola y alza el cristal. La luz se refleja y los colores aparecen una vez más. Los rostros de sus amigos le vienen a la mente. Suspira y sacude la cabeza. A pesar de la distancia, una madre siempre es una madre. Yamato guarda el cristal en el bolsillo, esboza una media sonrisa y murmura:

—Gracias, mamá.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me siento genial por colaborar en este gran fic conjunto. Dicho esto, deseo hacer dos cosas: agradecer a las administradoras el gran trabajo que hacen en el foro y desear a todo el que lo lea un feliz primero de agosto.

¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Takeru y Sora

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes** : Takeru y Sora

 **Concepto:** Abrigo

 **Parte de la familia**

Takeru se descalzó y colgó su abrigo en el perchero del genkan. Le sorprendió encontrar la casa vacía, ya que sabía que Yamato estaba enfermo.

―¿Yamato? ―preguntó, dudoso. No se animó a levantar la voz.

Escuchó ruido de pasos y movimiento de papeles en la habitación de su hermano; se dirigió hacia ella, pero, antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió violentamente, revelando a su cuñada.

―¿Sora? ―interrogó, aún más confundido que antes. Ella le indicó con señas que hiciera silencio, mientras lo guiaba hasta el sillón del living.

―Yamato está durmiendo, tiene mucha fiebre ―explicó, en voz muy baja―. ¿Te preparo un té?

Takeru asintió y luego se dedicó a observar con sorpresa la facilidad con que la novia de su hermano se movía por cocina ajena.

―¿Ha ido al médico? ―Tuvo que levantar el tono para preguntar, ya que ella se encontraba a cierta distancia. Sora, otra vez, le indicó con señas que hiciera silencio.

Takeru se dedicó a hacer zapping en la televisión del living, con el volumen muy bajo, mientras ella iba y venía por la cocina, separando tazas, lavando platos y hasta regando las plantitas de la ventana. Era cierto que el noviazgo de Sora y Yamato ya llevaba tres años, pero a Takeru aún le sorprendía encontrar a su amiga de la infancia, casi su hermana, comportándose como parte de la familia con su hermano y padre. Para él ella era parte de su familia, pero de una manera distinta, de una forma… platónica. Sentía que para Yamato y Hiroaki simplemente _era parte de la familia._

―¿Ha ido al médico? ―volvió a preguntar, una vez que ella depositó las dos tazas frente a él, junto a un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

―Fuimos anoche, tuve que llevarlo a una guardia cuando su fiebre subió muchísimo. Aparentemente es un virus y no podemos hacer más que esperar ―suspiró―. ¿Siempre fue tan difícil llevarlo al médico?

Takeru sonrió, mientras el olor del té verde con miel lo reconfortaba.

―Creo que Yamato nunca fue al médico, ayer habrá sido su primera vez.

Sora sonrió ante esa respuesta tan inusual, y por ende tan típica de Takeru.

―Estoy hablando en serio. ―Le empujó el hombro, suavemente―. Creo que nuestra primera pelea seria fue ayer, porque no quería ir al médico. ¿Se puede ser tan negado con algo?

―Mi papá tampoco va al médico ―respondió, tranquilamente―. Supongo que no lo habrá llevado nunca, o muy pocas veces, y por eso Yamato no se ha hecho a la idea de ir al hospital cuando se enferma.

Sora se apresuró a comer una galleta mientras rumiaba la respuesta de Takeru. De haberla escuchado Yamato, se habría entristecido: lo habría disimulado, cambiando de tema o inventando un pretexto diferente por el cual no iba al médico. Takeru, por el contrario, lo había dicho sonriendo, como si fuera otra de sus tantas bromas. Ella sabía que él había tomado muy mal el divorcio, pero en cierta forma le parecía que el pequeño había sido el más resiliente de los dos.

―¿Estás ocupado más tarde? Tu papá no va a venir hasta la medianoche, pensaba quedarme a cuidar a Yamato hasta entonces…

―Oh… ¿quieres que te cubra? ―preguntó, sorprendido, ya que no se hubiera imaginado que Sora quisiera evadir la responsabilidad de cuidar a su novio.

―No, tontito ―sonrió―. Quiero que me hagas compañía. ¿O estás ocupado?

―No, no tengo nada que hacer más que pasar la tarde con mi cuñada preferida ―afirmó, seductor.

―Más te vale, porque pretendo ser tu única cuñada para siempre ―respondió, con seriedad. Takeru no pudo evitar reír―. ¿Y esa risa? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? ―agregó, teatralmente.

―A veces eres muy graciosa.

―Gracias. Siento que nadie entiende mi sentido del humor ―dijo, y para sorpresa de Takeru, perdió el tono teatral. Sora estaba hablando en serio.

―¿De verdad?

Pero esta vez Sora no contestó, ya que unos sonidos procedentes de la habitación de Yamato captaron su atención. Caminando en puntitas de pie, a pesar de estar descalza, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su novio, la cual había quedado entreabierta. Takeru la siguió y la vio sentarse en el borde de la cama de Yamato. Retiró un paño de su frente y lo mojó con agua de una jarra que había en la mesa de luz. Con cuidado, volvió a ubicarlo sobre los cabellos rubios de su novio, los cuales se veían pegajosos y despeinados. Antes de retirarse, lo besó en el cachete.

Fue recién al pararse cuando descubrió a Takeru mirándola. La habitación estaba muy oscura para juzgar, pero él imaginó que Sora se había sonrojado.

Volvieron al living en silencio, ambos caminando en puntas de pie.

―¿De verdad crees que serás mi única cuñada, para siempre? ―preguntó Takeru, luego de haber pasado infructuosamente por todos los canales del televisor.

Sora lo miró a los ojos antes de contestar. La pregunta parecía típica, la previa a los chistes y el buen humor de su pequeño amigo, pero el tono y la expresión no acompañaban. Volvió la vista al frente, unos momentos, antes de iniciar su respuesta con un suspiro:

―No lo sé, Takeru… ¿Sabes que nunca hemos peleado?

―¿De verdad? ―Sora sonrió por el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

―Vale, sé que los dos somos tercos y tenemos carácter fuerte y eso explicaría que peleáramos seguido, pero… no lo sé. Simplemente no peleamos. ¿Tú has tenido novia?

Takeru negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrojo fue muy visible para el ojo entrenado de la portadora del amor.

―Si quieres, puedes contarme… imagino que te será difícil hablar de esto con tu hermano. ―Él sonrió, porque Sora tenía razón.

―Pero sin nombres, ¿de acuerdo? ―Sora asintió, contenta, porque todo le hacía pensar que ese «sin nombres» no tenía más motivo que ocultar la identidad de una de sus amigas en común―. Lo que me sucede es que no sé cómo abordar el tema, porque pareciera que ya estamos juntos, al menos todo nuestro entorno lo cree así… o creen que es cuestión de tiempo, que es algo obvio, una cuestión de días… ―suspiró―. Lo siento, no tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo. Cuando sea escritor espero aprender a comunicar mis ideas.

Sora, sin embargo, no rio ante su chiste. Clavó sus ojos rojos en los suyos y Takeru sintió que estaba siendo examinado. Luego, sin previo aviso, le acarició los cabellos. Como si fuera, otra vez, un pequeño niño de ocho años en el Digimundo. Él debió haberlo sentido así también, porque cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar.

―Qué tierno eres. Hikari es una chica muy afortunada ―dijo Sora, sin pensarlo. Él abrió los ojos, giró a mirarla sorprendida, y Sora se tapó la boca con las manos―. Oh, por favor, ¡lo lamento tanto! No debí haberlo asumido así sin más. ¡Hagamos de cuenta que nunca lo dije! ―exclamó, desesperada. Fue la primera vez en que perdió el control y levantó, levemente, el tono de voz.

Y Takeru rio, abiertamente, y tampoco se cuidó demasiado de levantar la voz.

―¿Tú también lo crees así? ¿Que ya estamos juntos? ¿Qué debo hacer: saludarla una mañana con un beso? ¿O componerle un poema de amor anónimo y deslizarlo entre sus cuadernos?

―¿Puedo acariciarte los cabellos? ―preguntó Sora, sorprendiendo a Takeru. Confundido, asintió. Y cuando ella volvió a tocar su cabeza, no pudo evitar otra vez cerrar los ojos.

―Qué cálidas son tus manos, Sora ―susurró.

―Tú eres cálido, Takeru. Eres como un… abriguito tierno, que debe dejarse abrazar. ―Takeru abrió los ojos y la miró, perplejo―. Vale, tú eres el escritor, no me culpes por no saber hacer metáforas. ―Takeru volvió a sonreír y, de nuevo, se dejó arropar.

―Oye… pensé que tocarnos el pelo era algo nuestro ―dijo una tercera voz, grave, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Yamato estaba de pie, despeinado, apoyando sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

―Hola ―susurró Sora.

―Hola ―respondió él, mirándola fijamente desde arriba.

Takeru sintió que estaba presenciando algo muy privado, y por eso interrumpió, como correspondía a todo hermano menor.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―Yamato no contestó―. ¿Sucede algo, Sora?

―No se anima a besarme delante de ti ―explicó, muy segura. Yamato rio y, despreocupado, revolvió los cabellos de su hermanito.

―Cuando vuelva a despertarme en unas horas, no quiero verte robando los mimos de mi enfermera, Takeru ―dijo, aparentando rudeza―. Los dejo solos.

Sora lo siguió a su habitación y Takeru los escuchó reír. Se preguntó si Hikari haría eso por él, si se encerraría sola en su casa a mirarlo dormir y cambiarle paños de la frente húmeda. Si para su madre ella sería parte de su familia. Si para Yamato, Hiroaki y Sora, Hikari completaría el cuadro familiar.

Y su propia respuesta le indicó cómo proseguir.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Ojalá haya quedado tierno. La idea del Takari es de Crystalina.


	19. Mimi y Hikari

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Hikari

 **Canción:** _Comme des enfants_ de Cœur de Pirate

 **Hacia lo desconocido**

Mimi mira por la ventana. Parpadea, algo le ha entrado en el ojo. O quizás tiene ganas de llorar. Otra vez.

Hikari le pone una manta sobre los hombros y se marcha a su habitación.

Sus pasos son suaves, apenas se escuchan en el pequeño apartamento —de paredes y techos altos llenos de blanco y azul—, por el ruido de los coches que pasan bajo la ventana.

La mayor se pone en pie, harta de mirar a la gente pasar. Deja que la manta caiga al suelo y no la recoge. No llama a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación. Hikari está tumbada en la cama con un libro. Mimi se echa a su lado y apoya la cabeza entre su cuello y su clavícula.

—Soy mayor que tú, no me puedes tratar como a una cría —dice, con la voz ahogada.

—Lo sé. No pretendía eso.

—Pues es lo que parece.

—Solo te lo he dicho porque me importas, quiero que estés bien.

—¿Podrías ser egoísta un ratito y decirme que prefieres que me quede?

Hikari sonríe. Deja el libro sobre la mesilla de noche y abraza a la otra.

—Él te quiere. Deberías volver.

—Él me quiere —repite Mimi—, pero a ti te quiero más.

Todos pensaron que aquello fue una decisión improvisada. Que la más pequeña se había visto arrastrada. Pero se equivocaban por completo, fue Hikari la que decidió marcharse de un día para otro y su amiga la que quiso seguirla.

Ellas son muy diferentes, siempre lo fueron. En gustos, en actitud, en personalidad. Pero tenían pequeñas cosas en común. Como que todo el mundo las asociaba con el rosa o que ambas habían soñado desde niñas con que la vida sería otra cosa.

Al acabar los estudios suele llegar una especie de vacío. ¿Quién soy? ¿Esto quiero? ¿A dónde iré?

Mimi lo sufrió primero. Durante dos años, se hizo esas preguntas. Viendo cómo el resto de sus amigos y su novio encauzaban su vida sin problema, sin dudas. Pero para ella era muy difícil tomar una decisión que sabía que duraría para siempre. No entendía que los demás pudieran elegir algo permanente tan fácilmente.

Cuando Hikari terminó la carrera, se hizo preguntas parecidas. Sus amigos enseguida encontraron trabajo o se dedicaron a buscarlo, sabían con claridad dónde querían estar. Pero ella no lo sabía. Se preguntaba si se sentiría llena enseñando a niños en el colegio de la esquina, si no se perdía algo importante por no salir a probar nuevos lugares.

Por eso hizo su maleta. Consiguió un trabajo en el extranjero, como vendedora en una tienda. Con sus ahorros alquiló un apartamento bastante confortable para lo barato que le salió. Nadie entendía sus razones. Solo Mimi lo hizo. Y ella también llenó su maleta, para seguirla hacia lo desconocido.

Dejaron todo atrás. La comodidad de tener la familia cerca, los amigos con los que quedar tardes o fines de semana libres, incluso un novio que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Hikari le acaricia el pelo. Nota algo húmedo cerca del cuello y sabe que de nuevo han empezado las lágrimas.

—Puedes volver en cualquier momento, ¿sabes?

—Eso es mentira. —La voz de Mimi suena más aguda de lo normal entre sollozos—. Lo echo de menos, claro. Y era más fácil todo, pero… todavía no he encontrado respuestas.

—Quizás las tuyas no estén trabajando en una tienda perdida de una enorme ciudad.

—¿Y las tuyas sí? ¿No te arrepientes? —Hikari suspira.

—No. No me arrepiento. Necesitaba ver un poco el mundo, la vida desde fuera de unos brazos protectores. Y cuando termine de entender lo que hay a mi alrededor, puede que vuelva. O puede que no.

Mimi se incorpora y la mira. Se da cuenta de que ella también tiene los ojos más húmedos de lo normal.

—Siempre he pensado que te marchaste porque Takeru lo hizo.

—Qué va. Yo lo decidí primero. Se lo conté y él… No le gustó. Se marchó antes, porque decía que no soportaría verme partir.

—Creí que acabaríais juntos, casados, con hijos y esas cosas.

—Yo también lo pensaba —confiesa Hikari; se le escapa una sonrisa—. Pero antes de atarme por completo a allí… necesitaba salir y ver el mundo. No sé si él sentía lo mismo que yo. Puede que cuando vuelva, él no lo haya hecho y nunca llegue a saber si podríamos haber estado juntos.

—Qué triste. ¿Tanto necesitabas irte?

—Eso quiero creer.

Se quedan en silencio. La luz de los faros de coches se cuela por la ventana y hace formas raras que recorren a toda velocidad la pared, de izquierda a derecha. La habitación está media a oscuras. Llega la hora de la cena, pero ninguna lo dice. Solo miran al techo y se consuelan en silencio.

Quizás se lamentan de ser diferentes a los demás. Tal vez les duele haber tenido que marchar y el no saber si se arrepienten de ello.

—A pesar de todo, me alegro de estar aquí contigo —susurra de pronto Mimi—. Gracias por dejarme seguirte.

—Deberías volver. Él te quiere, seguro que te sigue esperando. Pero no será para siempre.

—Él me quiere, pero a ti te quiero más.

Hikari se permite ser egoísta y sonreír. Porque los errores pesan menos cuando hay alguien a tu lado.

* * *

 **Notas:** El novio de Mimi, a libre elección. Me gusta la amistad (quizás un poco ambigua) de estas dos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Sora y Haruhiko Takenouchi

**Autor:** BlueSpring-JeagerJaques

 **Personajes:** Sora y Haruhiko Takenouchi

 **Canción:** _Sunday Bloody Sunday_ de U2

 **Cicatrices**

«Está bien, Sora. Ya estuviste evitándolo todo el día; no puedes huir para siempre», se dijo. «Además, los niños están con él. Debes ir.»

Y mientras se debatía entre llamar a la puerta o no, esta se abrió con los gritos de júbilo que sus hijos le brindaron. Bajó hasta su altura para cobijarlos en sus brazos.

—Vamos, niños, dejen que su madre entre a la casa —habló una voz varonil que ella conocía bien.

—¡Mami, mami, adivina lo que hizo el abuelo!

—No seas chismoso, Ren —regañó el mayor a son de broma, mientras tomaba al rubio entre sus brazos.

Sora lo vio hacerse con su hijo y una punzada se acentuó nuevamente en su pecho. Sintió entonces que jalaban su mano y vio los ojos de Ryu observándola con cautela, la propia que heredó de Yamato.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

—Por supuesto, tesoro. —Sus hijos la miraron expectantes—. ¿Quién quiere comer una deliciosa ensalada con su mami? —Pero ambos solo mostraron una mueca de desagrado.

Oyó a Haruhiko reír por lo bajo, pero al mirarlo furibunda, calló.

—No lo tomes a mal, Sora, pero les prometí prepararles hamburguesas. ¿No es así, niños? —Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron ante la simple mención.

—¿Hamburguesas? —inquirió Sora con demasiada brusquedad.

—Así es. Compré todo para la cena. Espero que no haya problema.

Sus dos hijos fueron junto con su abuelo a la cocina riendo de algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, pero eso solo la molestó aún más.

—Pues que ellos elijan —respondió de mala gana, yendo a la sala.

—¡Mira, mami! —Ren le enseñó unas hojas coloreadas que ella no reconoció al inicio, pero una vez lo hizo, la gracia se le fue por completo.

—¡Ren! —chilló su madre, tomando en mano sus diseños arruinados—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tocar mis cosas?! ¡Es mi trabajo, Ren! —El niño la miró con miedo y sus ojos se humedecieron. Sora lo notó—. Cariño, lo siento…

—Ren —llamó su abuelo—, ¿te gustaría ayudar a tu hermano con los panes? —El niño asintió y se alejó de allí. Luego, Haruhiko miró a Sora—. Sé que el divorcio y el trabajo te tienen un tanto…

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad me dirás todo ese sermón de «tienes que pensar en tus hijos»? Porque eres pésimo en el asunto.

El hombre se notó dolido y eso la enojó más. Así que tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala en dirección a su cuarto provisorio.

.

.

Estaba haciendo nuevos diseños para la temporada de primavera, cuando se encontró con el espejo tocador frente a ella, enseñándole un retrato suyo de cuando tenía diez años exactamente, cargando a Yokomon. Fue hasta él y acarició la imagen.

—¿Sora? —La voz de su padre desde afuera la hizo girarse con violencia—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí… Adelante.

—Te traje la cena.

—Gracias, puedes dejármela sobre la mesa de luz. La comeré más tarde —le contestó simplemente, volviendo a trabajar.

Haruhiko depositó el plato, como le había dicho su hija, y vio la fotografía que descansaba contra la pared.

—Sé que no fui el padre perfecto, Sora, pero echarme la culpa por ello no te hace mejor que yo. —Al terminar de hablar, tomó el pomo de la puerta con la clara intención de marcharse, mas Sora lo detuvo al responder.

—No quería un padre perfecto… Yo solo quería un padre. —Haruhiko la miró sorprendido, pero la verdadera sorpresa se encontraba al ver que la mujer madura y autosuficiente se había ido para enseñarle a la niña que él recordaba—. Muchos me dicen que los divorcios son normales hoy en día, que solo es un pequeño error que puede ser corregido con separarse para que los niños no sufran, pero… yo he sufrido, Yamato ha sufrido y no quiero que mis hijos lo hagan… No quiero verlos crecer con las mismas cicatrices. Es verdad que últimamente no les he prestado la suficiente atención; el trabajo me ha absorbido, pero lo hago por ellos, no tengo de otra.

Haruhiko caminó hacia su hija una vez esta terminó de hablar y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que lo mirase.

—No sabes cuánto lamento que te hayas sentido de esa manera por tanto tiempo. Y no pretendo justificarme porque fui egoísta al apartarme de tu lado. —Hizo una pausa, acabó por cerrar los ojos—. He hecho grandes avances en lo que al Mundo Digital implica, pero ninguno si del rol como padre se trata. Sé que decir «lo siento» no es suficiente, pero quisiera enmendar mis errores, por eso me ofrecí para cuidar a los niños cuando tú vayas a ese evento de modelos. Sé que has venido obligada aquí, pero necesitaba enseñarte que aún puedo ser un buen padre para ti como un buen abuelo para Ryu y Ren. —Su padre pasó sus pulgares por sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro que sus lágrimas dejaron—. No te pido que confíes en mí a la primera, pero solo pido que esta noche podamos ser una familia, intentar volver a unir los trozos rotos, porque tienes razón, el divorcio deja cicatrices notorias en todos, principalmente en los niños.

Sora lo miró un momento, mas bajó la vista al suelo. Esto hizo a su padre pensar que estaba pidiéndole demasiado. Iba a marcharse, cuando Sora sostuvo su mano, entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, mostrando a un cabizbajo Ren en compañía de su hermano mayor.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Lamento haber pintado tu trabajo, mami. —Ryu le golpeó levemente con su codo—. Y comeré contigo ensalada. —Sora fue hasta él para abrazarlo.

—No, cariño, soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas. Tus dibujos son mucho más creativos que esas ropas sin sentido que diseñé.

—¿Entonces ya no estás molesta? ¿Ya no tengo que comer ensalada? —Tanto Sora como Haruhiko rieron.

—No, mejor cenamos hamburguesas.

Ellos sonrieron para marcharse entre gritos y saltos.

—Con cicatrices o no, eres una buena madre, Sora —dijo su padre—. Sécate esas lágrimas, porque ellos serán unos buenos niños, como tú lo fuiste. Con o sin cicatrices.

—No me quedo tranquila. Hoy todo parece ir bien, porque la fantasía parece ser real y la realidad es otra. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida creyéndolo así mientras mis hijos sufren en silencio.

Su padre suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, girándose a verla.

—Si vives con miedo, acabarás perdiendo la batalla, Sora. Te lo digo por experiencia. No podrás protegerlos del dolor por siempre. Debes vaciarte del odio que te oprime para no volver a cometer mis mismos errores, porque ellos son tu presente, no tu pasado revivido para redimirte. Ellos están aquí y ahora.

Sora volteó a ver el retrato de ella junto con Yokomon y, por un momento, el miedo y el dolor se fueron. Sonrió y miró a su padre.

—¿Me darás fuerzas ante todo lo que pueda pasar,… papá?

Haruhiko sonrió también.

—Nada me haría más feliz.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	21. Jou y Miyako

**Autor:** Ahiru-san

 **Personajes:** Jou y Miyako

 **Concepto:** Manta

 **Cuadros y puntos**

Miyako había tomado aquella decisión por una apuesta que hizo con Daisuke. Todo comenzó cuando este la criticó por ser demasiado dispersa y porque, según él, ella jamás terminaba lo que empezaba a menos que tuviera relación con las computadoras. Aunque sabía que dicha crítica venía de una persona a la que pocos tomaban en serio, ser acusada de inconstante y tachada de «persona que solo sirve para tratar con aparatos electrónicos», hirió su orgullo de adolescente.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás? —le preguntó Jou, observándola avanzar con su creación.

—¡Claro que sí! —aseguró ella—. No puede ser tan difícil. Con lo que he aprendido en el taller será suficiente para hacer una bella y genial manta, y lograr que el tonto de Daisuke se trague sus palabras —declaró.

Jou sonrió, divertido. Le encantaba ese lado tan determinado de Miyako y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía gracia que ella y su amigo aún pudieran ser tan infantiles.

La apuesta consistía en que ella tejería una manta de lana lo bastante amplia como para cubrir una cama de plaza y media. El plazo que tenía para cumplir con el reto era de un mes, y el perdedor tendría que hacer todo lo que el ganador le ordenara durante veinticuatro horas.

—Aprovecharé las vacaciones para avanzar un montón. —Fue una de las cosas que dijo el primer día—. Justo este año mi familia no pensaba viajar, así que habrán muchas menos cosas que me distraigan.

La primera semana no tuvo grandes complicaciones. Parecía muy confiada de sus habilidades, aunque no llevara más de dos meses asistiendo al taller de tejido que impartían cerca de su casa. Como estaban trabajando con crochet y ya le habían enseñado a hacer tejidos usando cuadrados de lana, consiguió que su profesora le permitiera incluir la manta en la lista de labores de la clase. Se sentía muy agradecida de su suerte, ya que le resultó algo más sencillo pudiendo recibir la ayuda de alguien más experimentado que ella.

Por otro lado, Jou, basándose en la lógica, tenía más claro que la misma Miyako que lograr su propósito no sería tarea fácil para una principiante, sobre todo con el insufrible calor veraniego que se sentía en Tokio durante aquella época del año.

—Arghhh, no lo soportooo —se quejó la muchacha, tejiendo en la sala de estar de su casa, empapada de sudor incluso tras haber bebido su tercer vaso de agua. Con el ventilador encendido y todo, los treinta grados Celsius de temperatura ambiental que estaban teniendo ese día parecían dar una dura batalla, al igual que esa condenada manta.

—Vamos, Miya —la animó su hermana Momoe, quien lamía una paleta de helado—, ¡tú puedes!

—Piensa que si no la completas a tiempo, ¡serás la esclava de Daisuke! —intentó motivarla Chizuru, a su manera.

—¡Noooooooooo! —chilló, aumentando su velocidad para tejer, espantada ante dicha perspectiva—. ¡Eso jamáaaaaaas!

La segunda semana recibió algunos consejos prácticos de su profesora, los cuales la ayudaron a acelerar el proceso, aunque la presión que sentía iba destruyendo su autoconfianza conforme pasaban los días.

—Miyako, confía en ti —la alentó su novio—, sé que puedes conseguirlo.

—No sé… todavía me falta unir muchas partes y… No sé, Jou, no sé si podré.

La tercera semana casi se rindió: su profesora le pidió que hiciera correcciones a varios cuadrados. Había tejido tan aprisa que se terminó saltando algunos puntos.

—No voy a lograrlo —masculló, frustrada, con los ojos humedecidos.

—Miyako —suspiró Hawkmon—, no te rindas, todavía queda una semana y media.

—¡No puedo! —casi gritó—. No puedo, estoy harta… Ojalá nunca hubiera hecho esa apuesta.

Fue por esa razón que Jou llamó a los amigos más cercanos de ella dentro del grupo y les pidió que también la apoyaran.

Después de recibir palabras de aliento mediante breves llamadas telefónicas, correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto por parte de sus amigos, la voluntad de Miyako se fortaleció de una manera increíble, y es que ¡hasta el mismísimo Daisuke había colaborado en la oleada de apoyo moral!

Sus padres y hermanos estaban sorprendidos: era la primera vez que la veían tan motivada con algo que se hallara fuera de la comodidad de su escritorio y que, además, no tuviera nada que ver con el Mundo Digital.

—Miya, sí que has crecido —comentó Mantarou a modo de broma—. Estás planeando convertirte en una buena esposa para cuando te cases con Kido, ¿verdad? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…

—No me molestes —le espetó, muy concentrada en su labor.

La cuarta semana le tocó volver a la escuela y su tiempo para tejer se redujo drásticamente, así que decidió llevar los materiales de tejido escondidos en su mochila para avanzar con algunos cuadrados durante los recreos, los cuales uniría más tarde, al volver a casa.

Y así fue como logró terminar la frazada el último día.

—¡Tacháaaaan! —exclamó—. Toma —le dijo a Jou, entregándole una colorida bolsa de plástico—, es para ti.

Jou abrió la bolsa y se encontró con la famosa manta tejida a crochet, la cual estaba conformada por múltiples cuadros de colores sobrios: tonos en escala de grises y azules, y algunos verdes que se divisaban entre medio.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Me la regalas?

—Si no te gusta, me la puedes devolver —bromeó.

—Eso ni lo pienses. ¡Muchas gracias! —La aceptó con alegría, dándole un beso en los labios a Miyako.

—Ahora mismo no te servirá por el calor, pero dentro de unos tres meses me lo agradecerás.

—Ya estoy agradecido sin haberla usado siquiera.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Miyako de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias, Jou —respondió—. Y no te preocupes —continuó con lo que pretendía decirle—, la hice con una lana especial que no pica, ni provoca alergias. —Se adelantó a explicarle, puesto que lo conocía bien y sabía que podía llegar a ser algo hipocondríaco.

—¿Te diste tantas molestias por mí? Eres la mejor, Miyako.

Y se abrazaron con ternura.

—Ahora deberíamos estrenarla —sugirió ella con un movimiento ascendente-descendente de sus cejas.

—¿A-Ahora mismo? —preguntó él, nervioso, mirando en todas direcciones—. P-Pero, Miyako, mi madre está en casa y…

Miyako soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba poner nervioso a Jou con comentarios de doble sentido.

—Estoy exhausta de tanto tejer. ¿Te parece si tomamos una siesta?

A lo que Jou no pudo negarse, dado que las clases de medicina que había tenido ese día también lo dejaron agotado.

Miyako se tendió sobre la cama de su novio y se cubrió solo con la colorida manta de lana. Por suerte para ambos, aquel día no hacía tanto calor, así que era el momento perfecto para probarla.

Jou la imitó y se acostó junto a ella. Programó el despertador de su celular para que sonara dentro de media hora más y se dejó derrotar por el cansancio.

Despertó treinta minutos después con el agudo sonido de la alarma. No recordaba haber soñado.

Pudo ver que a su lado seguía descansando Miyako y la observó durante unos segundos. Siempre le había gustado ese cabello lila, tan largo y suave, así que no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo. Sus dedos y la palma de su mano acariciaron la cabeza de su novia con delicadeza, hasta que esta se movió.

—¿Qué hora es? —quiso saber.

Jou comprobó la hora en su celular.

—Las cuatro con once minutos.

Miyako soltó una risita, adormilada.

—¿No sentiste comezón?

—¿Eh? —dijo él, tardando un instante en comprender a qué se refería—. Ah, ¿por la manta? No, no sentí nada.

—Me alegra —sonrió ella—. Al menos pude sacar algo bueno de todo el estrés que me trajo. Nunca más haré apuestas de este tipo con Daisuke.

—¿A qué te refieres con «de este tipo», Miyako? —la regañó Jou—. Sería mejor que no volvieran a apostar nada, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tal vez…

Jou bufó.

—Intenta no meterte en cosas que después te vayan a estresar tanto. Me preocupa tu salud a todo nivel y lo sabes.

Miyako rio un poco. Se desperezó y contestó:

—Tienes razón, pero ya sabes cómo soy.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo solo intento aconsejarte.

—Lo sé. —Le sonrió Miyako, acortando la distancia para abrazarlo. Jou respondió al abrazo y volvió a acariciarle el cabello—. Pero me compensa saber que le gané a Daisuke y también que será mi esclavo por un día.

Jou rio.

Y permanecieron en silencio, acurrucados, con los párpados cerrados.

* * *

 **Notas:** Gracias a las administradoras (sobre todo a HikariCaelum) que me permitieron escribir un fic Jouyako por ser la embajadora. ¡Y gracias a los que lean mi aporte para esta bella actividad!

¡Gracias por leer!


	22. Iori y Daisuke

**Autor:** Angelique-Kaulitz

 **Personajes:** Iori y Daisuke

 **Canción:** _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_ de La vida de Brian

 **El despreocupado y el sensato**

Daisuke Motomiya apretó los brazos cruzados en su pecho durante un minuto, antes de asomarse por encima de su hombro para ver la expresión de Iori; era dócil y tímida; sus orejas rojas delataban su incomodidad por la situación en la que se encontraban. Se sintió mal por ser el responsable de haber puesto esa máscara de culpa allí en primer lugar. Pero, también, sintió un pinchazo de satisfacción maliciosa.

Iori Hida siempre había sido muy correcto, muy serio, muy reservado. Y eran extrañas las ocasiones, por decir algo, en las que se podía ver alguna emoción cruda en su cara. Y Daisuke lo había logrado.

Desde que los habían capturado esos digimons rebeldes —¿había alguna otra forma para describirlos?, eran los digimons que no aceptaban la intervención humana en el Mundo Digital—, el más pequeño se mantuvo en silencio culpable y Daisuke no había hecho nada para despedir ese gesto. Esto había sido causado enteramente porque Iori era incapaz de seguir una orden, a fin de cuentas. ¡Se suponía que Daisuke era el líder! Tenían que obedecerlo, ¿o no? A Taichi siempre le hacían caso.

Y, al repasar sobre lo ocurrido, Daisuke comenzaba a sentirse molesto, otra vez.

Fue muy claro al respecto, además, y era lo que más le molestaba del asunto. La trampa era tonta — _muy tonta_ , si lo pensaba con calma— y creyó que sería fácil de solucionar, que lo resolverían en un minuto y que podrían regresar con los demás muy pronto.

Pero había ocurrido justamente lo contrario.

La voz de Armadimon rompió el silencio acusador.

—Uh, Iori no sabe silbar, _dagyaa_. No es su culpa.

Iori miró a su compañero, desgarrado entre la vergüenza y la irritación. No le gustaba que Armadimon lo conociese tan bien y mucho menos que hablase por él. Aun así, sabía que su digimon solo estaba siendo honesto y defendiendo su accionar.

Teóricamente, debería haber sido simple. Daisuke había propuesto que él vigilase, mientras trataba de liberar a unos digimons que habían sido apresados y que le diese una señal —un silbido— para avisar si alguien llegaba al lugar. Pero Iori fue torpe para hacerlo y, gracias a su improvisada señal no planeada, demasiado ruidosa para alertar de su presencia a otros, los atraparon. Nunca había creído que algo tan irrelevante arruinaría sus planes de una forma tan efectiva.

¡Era más y más tonto mientras más lo pensaba!

—Lo siento, Daisuke.

El aludido lo miró y luego suspiró.

Definitivamente no podía seguir enojado con el pequeño por algo así, algo que no sabía hacer y por algo de lo que también se sentía responsable. Habría sido útil, sin embargo, que Iori le hubiese dicho la verdad antes de sumergirse en ese plan audaz que había terminado con ellos dos encerrados en esa… ¿jaula? ¿Prisión?

Se suponía que eran un equipo, que confiaban los unos en los otros.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho, Iori. Podría haber evitado que esos digimons nos encerrasen aquí cuando nos atraparon.

Habían descubierto a Iori primero y lo habían capturado con facilidad. Daisuke no había podido hacer mucho después de eso. No pensaba dejar al pequeño solo.

—Saliste corriendo cuando atraparon a esos Numemon —le recordó Iori, en voz baja. La acusación no tenía fuerza alguna. Sus hombros se hundieron, los ojos verdes se clavaron en el suelo—. Y me daba vergüenza decírtelo… Y ahora por mi culpa estamos encerrados aquí. Y…

Daisuke sonrió, alentador. Cuando las cosas tenían sentido, podía ser comprensivo con sus compañeros de equipo. Solía serlo.

Le gustaba que todos estuviesen cómodos con él.

—Bueno, si lo piensas, es tanto tu culpa como mía. Debería haberte preguntado si estabas de acuerdo con el plan. Los dos nos equivocamos.

Iori continuó, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

— Pero… nos quitaron nuestros D3 y los demás no saben dónde estamos…

Daisuke era persistente.

—Le enviaste un mensaje a Miyako antes de salir, ¿no? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Les habían enviado varios mensajes a sus amigos—. Ella les avisará a los demás y vendrán a buscarnos. Con suerte, ahora mismo están en camino.

Iori se mordió el labio. Toda su cara reflejaba culpabilidad.

—Pero…

Con ayuda de sus brazos, Daisuke se levantó del suelo, buscando inspeccionar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era un sitio húmedo y oscuro. Sacudió un poco del polvo que tenía su campera y giró el rostro para mirar a Iori.

A pesar de que seguía pareciendo muy tenso, al menos ya no estaba tan incómodo como antes.

—Relájate, Iori. Cuando Ichijouji venga podremos hacer la evolución DNA. Y si viene Takaishi, tú también podrás. Saldremos de aquí y volveremos a casa para la cena.

El más pequeño suspiró, cansado.

—¿Nunca te preocupas por las cosas?

—Al menos no soy un amargado. —Y no quería sonar tan a la defensiva.

Veemon y Armadimon intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Iori, no es tu culpa, _dagyaa_ —intentó consolarlo su compañero cuando vio que volvían a quedarse en ese mutismo inquieto que ninguno de los cuatro acostumbraba a compartir.

—Daisuke debería haberte preguntado si sabías silbar —comentó Veemon, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Motomiya refunfuñó, al instante.

—¡Veemon! Se supone que debes defenderme a mí.

El digimon de color azul se cruzó de brazos. Él no había mentido.

—Tú fuiste el que salió corriendo a liberar a los Numemon y no pensó que podría ser una trampa. Ni siquiera te molestaste en esperar a Iori…

—Si Ichijouji estuviera aquí…

—Él no está, Daisuke —Iori intervino, tajante. Se sentía mal por no haber podido ayudar, pero no le gustaba que lo comparasen—. Y lamento haber arruinado tu plan… y ser una carga para ti.

Daisuke se giró con violencia hacia el menor. Sus ojos se habían abierto ligeramente y una ráfaga de confusión sacudió su semblante.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Seguro que parecía —opinó Veemon, sin pensar. Daisuke le lanzó una mirada irritada—. ¿Qué?

—Solo quiero que dejes de defenderme.

El digimon bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Daisuke.

Iori suspiró. Fue su turno para romper la tensión del ambiente.

—Nunca pensé que los digimons podrían tendernos una trampa usando otros digimons, pero… verlos reaccionando violentamente unos a otros por nosotros… Es horrible. Quizás era para demostrar que no todos aceptarán a los humanos.

Daisuke asintió. Se acercó para revolverle el cabello como Taichi solía hacerlo desde que era un niño. Siempre le había parecido un gesto reconfortante.

—Mira, Iori, esto… no es culpa de nadie. O bueno, es culpa de todos, ¿no? ¡Pero, hey! Hemos estado peor, ¿recuerdas? Nos encerraron en una cárcel una vez, nos persiguieron insectos, recorrimos Estados Unidos buscando a un digimon desconocido, viajamos por el mundo en un día… Tuvimos que luchar con un digimon que renació dos veces… Unos pocos digimons rebeldes no harán daño. Es malo, peor de lo que pensamos que sería, pero lo resolveremos.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

Daisuke parpadeó. Dos veces.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Siempre ver el lado bueno.

Se rascó la cabeza

—Es fácil.

—¿Y cómo?

—Si tienes un problema que no puedes resolver, ¿para qué te preocupas? —Daisuke preguntó, retóricamente, tras una pausa—. Si tienes un problema que puedes resolver, ¿para qué te preocupas?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un silencio atónito.

—Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo dijo —comentó Veemon, rompiendo la breve pausa que siguió a la declaración—. Nunca relacioné a Daisuke con el tipo filosófico.

La cara de Daisuke reflejaba indignación absoluta.

—¡Yo también puedo ser profundo!

Iori miró a su amigo y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

Era tan… abierto, y sincero y espontáneo. Siempre había admirado lo fácil que era para él demostrar sus sentimientos. A Daisuke no le importaba expresar lo que sentía: si quería llorar, lloraba; si quería reír, reía. Probablemente, si tuviese ganas de cantar y bailar delante de ellos, también lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Iori creía que no había nadie así de entusiasta, vehemente y optimista. Miyako, quizás, pero ella era muy cambiante.

—Me gustaría poder hacer como tú, Daisuke —comentó.

Motomiya se ruborizó, un poco.

—No es necesario, ¿sabes? Todo grupo necesita a alguien sensato que piense las cosas. Imagina a Miyako sin ti… O dos como yo. Estaría… mal. Creo que nuestro grupo es perfecto tal y como está. —Daisuke asintió, orgulloso. Se movió un poco y volvió a tratar de ver si en el pasillo contiguo había algún movimiento—. Solo me gustaría que no siempre llegasen tarde cuando los necesitamos…

—Takeru y los demás no pararán hasta encontrarnos —afirmó Iori, con seguridad.

Daisuke se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa radiante curvando sus labios.

—¿Ves? Estás mejorando. No es tan difícil ser optimista.

No se atrevía a decirle al mayor que él solo estaba diciendo algo que sabía con certeza. Y es que nunca dejaban a ninguno atrás.

Ni el más despreocupado ni el más reflexivo serían la excepción.

Al final, le devolvió el gesto.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí, Daisuke, quiero que me enseñes a silbar.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	23. Miyako y Mantarou Inoue

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Miyako y Mantarou

 **Concepto:** Béisbol

 **Home Run**

Recuerdo aquella ocasión en la que MaloMyotismon nos hizo alucinar nuestros mayores deseos: yo me encontraba en el comedor de mi vieja casa, sola. La mesa frente a mí estaba repleta de pasteles y postres, todos para mí.

Era natural que a veces deseara un momento para mí misma, un espacio, un tiempo en el que no tuviese que compartir todo lo que tenía. Así había sido siempre.

Cuando regresé al mundo real, me detuve a pensar en aquella ilusión y me sentí muy afortunada: ¡mi única preocupación era poder comer pasteles sola!

No era como Takeru y su familia partida en dos, o como Hikari que siempre tenía a la oscuridad siguiéndole los pasos.

Yo tenía a mis padres vivos y juntos, no como Iori, y a mis tres hermanos siempre haciendo ruido, no como Ken. Sí, de verdad era afortunada si me comparaba con los demás. Daisuke debió sentirse igual por mucho tiempo.

Mi vida seguiría siendo perfecta ahora que estaba por dar a luz a mi primer bebé, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron del todo bien en el pasar de los años. A mi madre le faltaba un brillo en los ojos y mi padre cada día se arrepentía más y más. No entiendo aún muy bien cómo fue que la situación se salió de las manos, pero lo que era un hecho era que mi hermano Mantarou no había vuelto a casa después de aquella discusión.

Un buen día, al desayunar, notamos su silla ausente, su cajón de ropa vacío y su perfume favorito hecho trizas. Mis padres no decían una palabra y mis hermanas les reprochaban constantemente que nos ocultaran la verdad.

Mi familia se desmoronó de la noche a la mañana.

Taichi dice que mis preocupaciones nos darán un bebé feo y arrugado, así que intento no estresarme mucho, pero supongo que, con la fecha de alumbramiento tan cercana, es inevitable no pensar en los traumas familiares. ¿Qué fue aquello que Mantarou les dijo? ¿Por qué mis padres reaccionaron como lo hicieron? ¿Qué hace que valga la pena perder un hijo?

Se me revuelven las entrañas tan solo de pensarlo, porque yo sé que moriría si perdiera a mi bebé. También estoy segura de que no se lo permitiría a Taichi, bajo ninguna circunstancia. He demostrado que puedo ser más terca que él.

Como fuese, en este momento desearía que toda mi familia estuviera junta de nuevo: cenando en el gran comedor, viendo una película en la sala de estar, haciéndose bromas, corriendo para alcanzar el turno del baño.

Mi caminata vespertina por el parque me ha llevado hasta el otro extremo de donde está nuestro apartamento nuevo. Mis pies me ruegan por piedad y tomo asiento en una de esas incómodas bancas de madera. Esta tiene vista al área deportiva del parque: hay canchas de fútbol soccer, de básquetbol, de tenis y un enorme diamante donde un grupo de ligas menores practica béisbol.

Son un grupo de niños de cuatro años con un bate más grande que ellos, pegándole a las pelotas que les lanza una máquina. Cada vez que escucho el choque de la pelota al bate, me da escalofríos. Ni loca dejaría a mi hijo pequeño jugar con pelotas pesadas que viajan a mil kilómetros por hora directo a su cabeza.

Un niño capta mi atención: arrastra el bate hasta que llega a su posición y luego se prepara para golpear la bola que viene volando hacia él; en un milisegundo escucho el batazo y veo a la pelota salir de la cancha. Cae a mis pies.

—¡Yuuzuke volvió a tirar un _home run_! —Escuché a los chicos exclamar.

Intenté agacharme para recoger la pelota, supuse que alguien vendría a buscarla. Mi enorme barriga que ya no me permitía verme las rodillas me impedía doblarme. Estaba en plena concentración, cuando una mano cogió la pelota.

—¡Descuida! Yo la recogeré, después de todo mi hijo fue quien la voló.

Esa voz…

Levanté la vista y encontré a un hombre de cabello quebrado y rubio, en su cara había trazas de barba y vestía un short casual. Su playera decía _Yuuzuke Inoue_ junto a un corazón.

Que se hubiese quedado sin habla al verme el rostro fue la confirmación que necesitaba, porque yo sí que lo había conocido.

—¡Mantarou! ¡Eres tú, Mantarou! —Me le lancé encima sin consideración y él apenas y logró atraparme.

Yo lloraba en su playera y él me acariciaba el cabello. Fue un momento muy emocional. Fue la epifanía perfecta a mis meses de nostalgia, un milagro.

—¡Miyako! Mírate… ¡Estás enorme! —Su sonrisa se transformó a una mueca—. ¿Quién es el infeliz?

Me reí con ganas antes de volverlo a abrazar. Mantarou se había ido antes de que lo mío con Taichi siquiera empezara, fui la única de las hermanas Inoue que no sufrió los celos del hermano mayor.

Un grito desde el campo le pidió que regresara, pues la práctica había terminado. Me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta allí; el niño de él era felicitado por otro hombre en las gradas. Cuando nos vieron llegar, ambos sonrieron.

—¡Excelente bateo, Yuu! —felicitó al pequeño y luego se dirigió a mí—. Miyako, te presento a mi hijo, Yuuzuke y a Ryota. Yuu, ella es tu tía Miyako de la que tanto te he hablado.

—¿Ella es? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué está tan gorda?

—¡Yuu! —exclamó el otro hombre, Ryota, algo apenado. Yo solo me pude reír porque verdaderamente estaba echa un balón—. ¿Por qué no vas a recoger tus cosas? Aquí te esperamos.

—Sí, papi.

Yuuzuke me pasó zumbando por un lado y yo creí haber escuchado mal. Volteé hacia mi hermano y vi mientras le colocaba un brazo encima a Ryota.

—Miyako. Ryota es mi esposo —me confesó con voz firme.

Y entonces todo —y a la vez nada— tuvo sentido.

* * *

 **Notas:** Empecé con un Taiyako, quise terminar con un Taiyako.

¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Taichi y Yamato

**Autor:** Scripturiens

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Yamato

 **Concepto:** Humo

 **Señales de humo**

La idea había sido de Mimi, obviamente. Insistía en que debían reunirse, que hacía mucho tiempo no hacían nada juntos y que, por un día, todos debían darle prioridad a su amistad. Entre estudios e intereses particulares, su tiempo juntos se había limitado a reuniones accidentales, saludos en la calle, llamadas esporádicas cuando el tiempo y la memoria lo permitían. Para Mimi, eso era _imperdonable_ ; después de todo, no había vuelto de Estados Unidos solo para seguir lejos de sus amigos. Sus palabras y sádica insistencia terminaron por convencerlos, y aceptaron que tal vez se habían dejado llevar mucho por el mundo y que probablemente era tiempo de que hicieran algo divertido entre todos.

Satisfecha, Tachikawa Mimi sonrió.

Era verano y el clima era perfecto para un campamento: cabañas, pescar, carreras al lago, fogatas y observar las estrellas de noche. El primer día, decidieron dividirse las tareas para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible y disfrutar de una deliciosa cena al aire libre: carne y vegetales a la parrilla, tallarines, una olla caliente. Mimi pintaba una imagen tan vívida y atractiva, que nadie se quejó cuando, al azar, se decidió quién se encargaría de hacerla realidad. Todos suspiraron colectivamente al ver a Yamato alzar su mano con la tira de papel marcada, convencidos de que, al menos ese día, comerían decentemente (todos recordaban la atrocidad que era la cocina de Miyako y de Takeru, y agradecían no tener que volver a pasar ciertos horrores).

La cabaña con las instalaciones de la cocina era de espacio razonable, amplias ventanas para mejor aprovechar la luz del sol y puertas corredizas. Yamato inspeccionó las tuberías, implementos fijos e infraestructura, levantando un pulgar para asegurarse de que estaba limpia y en orden. Al verla, Taichi inmediatamente expresó su deseo de ayudar. El rubio enarcó una ceja, sospechando que lo único que Taichi quería era estar más cerca de la comida, pero terminó cediendo.

—Qué más da —dijo—, no puede hacer daño tener un par de manos más.

Ishida Yamato no sabía cuánto llegaría a arrepentirse de esas palabras.

En teoría, no debía ser difícil.

La parrilla era de gas, se controlaba con una perilla. Solo se colocaba algo de aceite y la carne a dorar, se daba vuelta con la pinza y se repetía el proceso. Él mismo había limpiado y preparado el pescado y los filetes, dejándolos marinar en jugo de naranja agria, pimienta negra, sal rosada del Himalaya (ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar de quién fue la idea) y ajos. Lo único que Taichi tenía que hacer era sacarlos del recipiente y pasarlos a la parrilla, cuidar que se doraran bien por ambos lados y guardarlos en un recipiente hermético para que se mantuvieran calientes.

Era _una_ tarea. Una tarea _sencilla_.

—Taichi —Yamato preguntó—, ¿has visto las ollas para los tallarines?

El moreno asomó la cabeza por detrás del mesón donde organizaba los víveres, clasificándolos cuidadosamente como le había sido indicado. Acarició su nuca, pensando.

—Creo que están en uno de los autos. El de Jou o el tuyo.

—Debe ser el de Jou —Yamato interrumpió—. No recuerdo que quedara algo en el mío. Vuelvo enseguida, no toques nada.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. —Taichi hizo un gesto indiferente con su mano.

—Hablo en serio, Taichi.

—No soy un chiquillo, ¿lo sabías? —Yamato enarcó una ceja y Taichi hizo una mueca, achicando los ojos—. Estoy a dos segundos de tirarte una papa.

—Nada, Taichi —Yamato insistió, ignorándolo por completo y acusándolo con un dedo amenazador antes de salir por la puerta. Escuchó los gruñidos del moreno tras una débil imitación de sus palabras, suspirando como si le cansara, pero sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa de tocar sus labios. La verdad era que, por todas las veces que Taichi era un completo idiota y absolutamente insoportable, ya había logrado hacerse un espacio (a la fuerza) en su corazón.

El estacionamiento no estaba tan lejos —unos metros de distancia que, con paciencia, se hacían en cinco minutos—. El problema fue que estando ahí, se dio cuenta de que no había traído la llave de Jou. Yamato sacó un fino móvil de su bolsillo, marcando el nombre de su amigo.

—¿Jou? —preguntó, pero no fue Jou quién le contestó.

— _¡Hola!_

—¿Mimi?

— _Es correcto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

—¿Por qué estás contestando el celular de Jou?

— _Jou está ocupado, Yama-kun_ —Mimi dijo, pero Yamato podía escuchar un grito ahogado al fondo, quejidos extraños y lo que parecía sonar como un _auxilio_ —. _Pero, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Ya está la comida? Nosotros estamos listos_ —otro grito ahogado— _, er, casi._

—Er… ¿pasa algo?

— _Nada grave_ —Mimi le aseguró—. _Un pequeño encuentro con… ¡Jou, por el amor de Dios, cálmate! Un encantador animalito, eso es todo. ¡Nada para preocuparse!_

—Como sea. Necesito sus llaves, ¿puedes…?

Escuchó un par de gritos; Mimi preguntaba por las llaves, Jou exigía ayuda y ella lo regañaba por no tener sus prioridades en orden. Brevemente consideró el hecho de que tendría que disculparse con Jou luego (es que no, la castaña no era fácil), esperando que, en efecto, no fuera nada grave.

Tan pronto como le dijo que las había dejado junto con el botiquín de emergencia de vuelta en el área común, Yamato fue por ellas. Regresó hasta el auto y, tomando lo que necesitaba, se dirigió a la cocina una vez más.

A unos metros de distancia, lo sintió. Era un olor fuerte, de esos que se te impregnan en la ropa y la piel, y Yamato tuvo que reprimir un grito. Tiró las ollas sobre una silla y abrió la puerta de la cocina de golpe. De inmediato fue abofeteado por una gran cortina de humo negro, fuerte, caliente. Taichi estaba como congelado viéndolo, su cabello y rostro cubiertos de hollín, una espátula de madera (o lo que quedaba de ella) en su mano y un par de trozos de carboncillo puestos en la plancha.

—No fue mi culpa. —Fue lo primero que dijo.

Yamato caminó hacia la pequeña plancha, viendo al aparato y luego a su amigo. Sentía un músculo temblar bajo su ojo izquierdo y, de haber habido oxígeno, habría tomado un gran y profundo respiro. En vez de eso, apretó los labios y se dirigió a abrir todas las ventanas, abanicando el aire para que el humo saliera de la habitación.

—Yama…

—No quiero escucharlo.

—Es una historia graciosa, si te pones a pensarlo…

—…

—Todo sucedió muy rápido, yo quería sorprenderte…

—…

En silencio, Yamato estiró la mano y enmudecido, Taichi le dio la varita que alguna vez había sido un utensilio de cocina. El rubio se movía rápido, con movimientos cortos y precisos de una manera en la que Taichi simplemente no lograba movilizarse en una cocina.

—No fue nada, en realidad,es decir, aún queda mucha comida…

—Taichi —dijo finalmente Yamato, haciendo que Taichi se encogiera al sonido de su nombre—. Tenías _una_ tarea. _Una_.

—Lo sé, pero, escucha…

—No tocar nada.

Inmediatamente tras abrir la boca esa vez, Taichi se arrepentiría de haber agotado con la paciencia de Yamato.

No sabía qué era más ofensivo: encontrarse parado viendo una esquina de la habitación, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido profundamente, o el hecho de que a ninguno de sus amigos le sorprendió encontrarlo de tal manera, insultándolo al punto de preguntar «¿y ahora qué hizo?» A lo que Yamato negó suave con la cabeza antes de tirarle una mirada fuerte de irritación.

—Ni siquiera vamos a discutirlo.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	25. Ken y Osamu

**Autor:** Mie Ame

 **Personajes:** Ken y Osamu

 **Canción:** _Born to lose_ de Johnny Thunders

 **El valor de la sabiduría**

Una y otra vez sucedía en su vida. ¿Acaso los dioses tenían algo contra él? ¿Es que en algún momento de su existencia insultó a alguno de ellos y por eso había sido maldecido de esa manera? Y es que, cada vez que alcanzaba una felicidad plena, de pronto todo comenzaba a salir mal y el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Pensar en eso le aterraba, porque... hacía no mucho, se había percatado de que comenzaba a alcanzar ese nivel de felicidad, a una asombrosa velocidad, gracias a sus amigos: los digielegidos.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que ocurrió, no era más que un niño pequeño, de menos de tres años. Siendo el segundo nieto, su abuelo, el padre de su madre, lo adoraba. Y Ken era increíblemente feliz también. Le encantaba cuando iban a visitarlo. Su abuelo lo consentía, incluso más que a su hermano Osamu; siempre le guardaba un par de dulces extra y juntos leían esos libros con historias épicas que tanto le gustaban a Ken de pequeño.

Creyó que su felicidad sería eterna, hasta que un día llegó esa terrible llamada telefónica, informándoles que su abuelo había fallecido.

En ese momento, fue Osamu quien lo reanimó, mostrándole el espectáculo de burbujas más sorprendente que Ken había visto en toda su vida. La actividad se volvió el puente que unió a los hermanos, que hasta el momento se sentían ajenos el uno del otro. Osamu por fin veía a Ken como algo más que un rival por la atención de los mayores, comenzó a verlo como un discípulo al cual instruir en los saberes de la vida.

Ken y Osamu se volvieron no solo buenos hermanos, sino que hubo un momento en el que el mayor fue el mejor amigo del pequeño. Ken había puesto a Osamu en ese pedestal en el que los hermanos menores tienen a los mayores, copiando sus actitudes, buenas y malas, esperando crecer y ser tan inteligente como él.

Osamu, por su parte, quería proteger a Ken, en especial de los adultos, que nunca fallan en poner demasiada presión en los niños, cuando ven que tienen el potencial para lograr grandes cosas.

Entonces Osamu se fue. El accidente que le quitó a su hermano, marcó a Ken de por vida. No fue sino hasta mucho después, que relacionaría esa pérdida con la de su abuelo.

Después de perder a Osamu, Ken se refugió en el Digimundo, donde encontró otra vez un lugar en donde podía experimentar la alegría de la compañía, junto con Wormmon, su compañero digimon, y Ryo Akiyama, un digielegido que se encargó de enseñar a Ken todo lo que sabía respecto al Digimundo, y con quien peleó lado a lado para derrotar a Millenniummon, salvando a Taichi en el proceso.

Luego fue Ryo el que ya no regresó. Y hubo un tiempo en el que tampoco pudo ir a visitar a Wormmon. Y Ken comenzó a cambiar… a cerrar su corazón, para evitar volver a sentir el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido otra vez.

Años después, al final de su periodo como emperador de los digimons, fue Wormmon el que lo dejó… y, aunque no fue por un tiempo muy largo, Ken sufrió su pérdida con todo el corazón… con el alma.

A veces tenía la sensación de que había nacido para perder todo aquello que amaba. Y le daba tanto miedo perder a Daisuke… a sus nuevos amigos… y al que podría ser el amor de su vida…

Estaba asustado, porque todos ellos significaban tanto, tanto para él...

—No debes tener miedo de querer a alguien, Ken. —Recordó que le dijo Osamu una vez—. El sentimiento de amor no es algo que se pueda guardar bajo llave en el rincón más profundo de tu ser.

—Pero, hermano, si quiero a alguien y esa persona se va, voy a sentirme muy solo —replicó el menor—. Y a mí no me gusta estar solo.

—Ken, tú amas a mamá y a papá, ¿no es verdad? —El pequeño asintió hesitante una vez con la cabeza—. Ellos siempre van a estar contigo. Aun cuando no puedas verlos, sus enseñanzas permanecerán dentro de ti por el resto de tu vida, igual que el abuelo. Él te enseñó muchas cosas, como la manera de pelar una mandarina, o esas historias de samuráis que tanto te gustan, ¿cierto? Esa es la forma en la que él continuará viviendo, a través de ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ken lo pensó; las palabras que Osamu decía eran muy difíciles, pero creía haber entendido lo que su hermano intentaba explicarle, así que volvió a asentir. Osamu era muy listo; sabía y comprendía muchas cosas que Ken ignoraba.

—Bien —dijo Osamu, satisfecho con la reacción de su discípulo—. Ahora, continuemos. —Y volvió a introducir la pajilla en el agua jabonosa.

Tal vez Osamu tenía razón después de todo. Tal vez Ken debía aceptar que aquellos a los que quería no siempre permanecerían a su lado, pero que aun así, una parte de ellos se quedaría con él, como lo había hecho una parte de su hermano, con esa sabiduría tan impropia de su corta edad.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me agradó mucho trabajar en este capítulo, la canción es un poco ruidosa pero va muy bien con los personajes. Espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. Daisuke y Koushiro

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Koushiro

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Dulces para todos**

─Daisuke, ¿se puede saber dónde me estás llevando? Había una heladería justo al lado de dónde estábamos sentados. Es uno de agosto y hace muchísimo calor ─refunfuñó Koushiro, que caminaba rápido detrás del otro chico.

─Venga, no te quejes tanto.

─Es que no es lógico lo que estamos haciendo. Lo lógico sería haber ido a la otra tienda. Llegaremos tarde a la cita con los demás.

─Te preocupas demasiado, ser puntual está sobrevalorado ─dijo Daisuke riendo con ganas. De repente, se detuvo en seco enfrente de un establecimiento encalado entre dos edificios. Koushiro miró la tienda con atención. Había pasado muchas veces por allí y, sin embargo, nunca había prestado atención─. Esta es la mejor tienda de dulces de toda la zona, te lo aseguro. Y también de helados, por cierto.

En cuanto entraron, un dulce aroma los envolvió y una anciana de cabello gris recogido en un moño los saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que la tienda estaba repleta de niños pululando entre las cajas de dulces. Se rio al comprobar cómo Daisuke parecía conocerlos a todos ellos y se integraba perfectamente entre ellos. Seguramente Taichi también se encontraría en su salsa en un sitio así y disfrutaría como un crío. Parecía que hasta él mismo estuviese volviendo a la infancia.

Koushiro cerró los ojos un segundo. Él recordaba una infancia plenamente feliz, feliz como lo estaban aquellos niños. Pero, de repente, un uno de agosto, su vida pasó a ser diferente, pero más feliz todavía.

─Esto es como entrar por primera vez al Mundo Digital. ─Koushiro asintió vagamente, perdido en sus pensamientos─. Sé que no soy de los elegidos de la primera generación y que mi viaje no se produjo un uno de agosto. Más bien mi viaje fue un día normal de colegio. Pero no sabes lo contento que me puse al darme cuenta de que ser un elegido me permitiría pasar más tiempo con Hikari y tener a mi lado a alguien como Veemon. Me sentí eufórico y lo sigo estando. Lo que quiero decir es que… me encanta celebrar esta fecha con todos vosotros aunque no tenga nada que ver directamente conmigo…

─Basta con que conozcas a los digimons para que formes parte de todo esto. Al igual que hemos venido hasta aquí para cargar con dulces para todos creo que podemos considerar el uno de agosto como una fecha simbólica para todos porque todos compartimos algo. Queremos lo mejor para el Mundo Digital y para los digimons y hemos luchado por protegerlo, sin importar cuando entramos por primera vez en él.

─Vaya, qué profundo te ha quedado…

─Es solo una copia literal de lo que me dijo Taichi un día que estábamos hablando. Para decir eso, yo tengo que pensarlo mucho. Él simplemente tiene que abrir la boca, las palabras le salen solas. A ti te pasa lo mismo.

Daisuke enrojeció un poco y se pasó la mano por la nuca, ya le gustaría a él ser un líder nato como Taichi. Koushiro empezó a coger piruletas de un bote y las metió en una bolsita.

─Oye, Koushiro ─dijo Daisuke aproximándose a él─, si pudieras, ¿volverías al uno de agosto en el que estuvisteis en el campamento?

─Una y mil veces.

─¿Tu también te sentiste eufórico? ─Koushiro esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

─Qué va. Lo cierto es que me asusté mucho. Conocía a algunos de los chicos pero tampoco había tenido especial relación con ellos y, en ese momento, mi principal preocupación era encontrar una manera de volver al campamento. Sin embargo, cuando tuve que despedirme de Tentomon al fin de nuestras aventuras, deseé quedarme para siempre allí. Aprendí muchas cosas en nuestro viaje y, ya sabes, para mí aprender puede llegar a serlo todo.

Compraron dulces para todos y salieron de la tienda. Koushiro volvió la vista atrás antes de girar la esquina en pos de Daisuke que se dirigía hacia donde habían quedado con los demás.

─¿Qué me dices?

─¿Sobre qué? ─Daisuke soltó una sonora carcajada.

─A veces, parece mentira que seas el tipo más listo del grupo. No todo es lógico. En ocasiones, vale la pena no pensar y volver a ser niños. ─Daisuke metió la mano en la bolsa y le tendió una piruleta al pelirrojo─. Me ha gustado hablar contigo. Espero que te haya gustado la tienda.

─A mí me tienes que obligar a no pensar, creo que ya te has dado cuenta.

─Para eso estamos los cabezas locas como Taichi o como yo, ¿sabes? Para hacer que las locuras, las acciones ilógicas, parezcan tan divertidas que no puedas resistirte a meterte de lleno en ellas. Feliz uno de agosto, Koushiro.

Koushiro aceptó la piruleta con una sonrisa y un suspiro. Aquel chico le acababa de recordar el porqué adoraba tanto aquel día. Básicamente, fue un día en el que dejó de pensar y se sumergió en lo desconocido, a la aventura. La mejor aventura de su vida.

─Feliz uno de agosto.

* * *

 **Notas:** Un abrazo para todos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Takeru y Miyako

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Miyako

 **Canción:** _18 & Life_ de Skid Row

 **Arbusto**

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Sonó como pirotecnia. Miyako…

Me revolví debajo de él. Tenía un mal presentimiento y noté que Takeru aflojaba los brazos, resignado. La habitación oscura tenía una tenue fuente de luz: una ventana que daba al callejón de al lado. Apenas estaba poniéndome de pie, cuando escuchamos gritos provenientes de afuera. Era una mujer.

—¡No! ¡Mi hijo no! —Se escuchaba.

—Miyako, aléjate de la ventana —me urgió Takeru. Estuvo a mi lado en dos segundos, protegiéndome con su cuerpo—. ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

Luces parpadearon en rojo y azul. Los rayos entraron por la ventana y sentí pánico.

—¿Dónde están mis gafas? —dije al aire mientras daba vueltas en la habitación—. No puedo ver nada.

En la oscuridad escuché un suspiro, de nuevo resignado, y algunos pasos que me pasaron por un lado. Una luz inundó la habitación y encontré a Takeru al lado del interruptor.

—Gracias —le sonreí sinceramente y me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis cosas.

Recuperé mis gafas y me amarré el cabello suelto con una liga. Takeru estaba junto a la ventana observando de reojo. Sus ojos azules veían la escena con detenimiento, yo lo único que sabía era que la policía estaba afuera.

—Debería ir a casa.

—Te acompañaré.

Me coloqué la chaqueta encima de los hombros y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Pero antes de girar la perilla, alguien del otro lado tocó. Frente a nosotros, encontramos a Ken Ichijouji enfundado en su uniforme policiaco.

.

.

«Te extraño. Por favor, háblame.»

Era el enésimo mensaje que recibía de Takeru en la semana. Bajé el volumen de mi celular y lo guardé en mi bolso, pues aún no sabía qué contestarle. Ver a Ken me había afectado y yo no encontraba la manera de colocar mis sentimientos en orden. Takeru merecía una respuesta clara a lo nuestro y no los balbuceos que solamente pude emitir aquel día.

Para nadie era secreto que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ken Ichijouji desde la secundaria. No me importaba que todos lo supiesen —incluso él—.

Takeru Takaishi llegó como un huracán enfadado. Hikari se había fugado a quien sabe dónde o eso supe después. Como fuese, Takeru estaba mal y yo no podía ignorar su sufrimiento.

—Eres la única que me escucha. Taichi está enfadado, pero cree que Hikari está en algún lugar haciendo las cosas bien. Algo dentro de mí me dice que no es así.

—Hikari es una chica mayor ahora. Sus aciertos y errores son decisión suya enteramente.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil. Hikari suele irse a los extremos. Incluso tú logras ser más sensata.

—¿Yo sensata sobre Hikari?

—Lo eres. Y aun así no dejas de ser divertida como Mimi. Todos estos días los he pasado de maravilla contigo, de verdad.

No tardamos mucho en besarnos. Tampoco tardamos para escabullirnos a su departamento de estudiante a pasar las tardes en la habitación. Yo era curiosa por naturaleza y él seguía siendo un huracán. De pequeña, pensar en Takeru a como ahora lo hacía me parecía inconcebible porque él siempre tuvo la etiqueta de intocable.

En cuanto a Ken, realmente no lo veía tan seguido. A veces platicábamos por internet, pero era difícil para él en la academia. A pesar de que sabía que yo lo quería, no se había alejado de mí y se propuso ser un buen amigo. Lo extrañaba, sí, pero por primera vez en años había dejado de pensar en él para poder verme con Takeru. Y ahora que se había aparecido de pronto, todo pareció hiperreal.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi celular vibró. Estuve a punto de ignorarlo, pero lo saqué del bolso al último momento. Era un número desconocido.

— _¿Inoue Miyako?_

—¿Sí? Ella habla.

— _Hablamos de la estación de policía del distrito Miyagi. Necesitamos su cooperación, entendemos que estuvo en la escena del crimen del pasado sábado en Odaiba._

—Sí, bueno, no estuve realmente…

— _Requerimos que se presente para tomar una declaración. Gracias, Inoue._

.

.

—Oh, también estás aquí.

Takeru volteó para verme. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la estación con los brazos sobre las rodillas.

—Era mi casa después de todo. Tuve que darles tu nombre, fueron muy insistentes, lo siento.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mi chica no contesta mis mensajes. Fuera de eso estoy bien.

Me sonrojé al escuchar aquello y la expresión gris de Takeru se iluminó al verme colorada. Sonrió mientras negaba quejumbroso. Le daba ternura que a mis años me sonrojara, me lo había dicho antes varias veces.

La puerta frente a nosotros se abrió y de nuevo Ken Ichijouji emergió de ella.

—Chicos —nos llamó—, pasen conmigo, por favor.

Estábamos en una sala de interrogatorios o eso supuse. Miraba un formulario, lo hojeaba mientras mordía la punta de su pluma y luego nos miró. Creí sentir que se detuvo en mí un poco más de lo debido.

—Lamento haberles hecho venir, pero al ser vecinos pensé que podrían ayudarme. ¿Están al tanto de la situación?

—Una bala perdida mató al niño que jugaba en el callejón —respondió Takeru. Yo bajé la mirada, me había enterado por las noticias—. ¿El responsable…?

—Fue atrapado por un colega. Es un chico del edificio, pensaba que podías hablarme de él. Se llama Fujimida Tomoki.

No pude no sorprenderme. Lo conocía, lo había visto en las escaleras del edificio de Takeru.

—Pero… es tan joven.

Ken bajó la mirada a las hojas que sostenía en sus manos. Noté que sus dedos temblaban lentamente.

—Tiene dieciocho apenas cumplidos. Va en el primer año de universidad y tiene notas excelentes. Vivió un tiempo en Niigata y regresó a Tokio hace poco. Estaba tirando a latas vacías con un chico que se dio a la fuga.

—Por Dios…

—Fue un lamentable accidente. Y es por eso que los llamé. Quiero recabar declaraciones de los vecinos para apelar por una sanción que tiene derecho a fianza.

Me deslizó un formulario a través de la mesa, pero Takeru lo interceptó antes de que pudiese tomarlo.

—¿Estás pensando en la madre del niño? ¿La oíste gritar?

—Fue un accidente. Él no se encuentra bien.

—No comprendo. Un policía debe velar por la seguridad, no buscar ayudar a los criminales.

—Takeru… —lo llamé. Ken empezaba a enfadarse.

—No entiendes lo que digo, fue un accidente y él no se encuentra bien.

—Debe ser castigado por su crimen.

Takeru lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso de pie, jalándome consigo. Ken también se paró y me quitó la mano de Takeru del brazo.

—¡No la trates así!

—¡Takeru! ¡Ken!

—¿Estás enfadado porque no accedimos a tu petición? No puedes obligarnos.

Bajé la cabeza. Sería mejor irnos rápido, pero Ken habló antes de que giráramos la perilla.

—Sabías que la quería. ¿Qué buscas de ella?

—¿Qué? —Me giré de inmediato—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Miyako, vámonos.

—Espera… Yo… ¿Ken?

—Yo… yo estaba esperando a redimir todo lo que he hecho, pero…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo se lo dije a Takeru. Que te quería. No está más que enfadado por lo de Hikari.

—¡No la metas en esto! —gruñó Takeru—. Yo quiero a Miyako sinceramente. ¿Crees que iba a esperarte? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a ser, Ken?

—Claro que no tienes idea. A ti siempre te salió todo bien, excepto por Hikari, por supuesto. ¿Qué vas a saber si solo te dedicas a juzgar?

Ken abanicó los papeles y sacó una hoja de papel con algunas fotografías donde salía un niño. Su mirada era grisácea y aunque no lo pude reconocer, enseguida algo dentro de mí parecía arrugarse.

—Se nos escapó. Él estaba en la furgoneta con Oikawa aquella noche que implantaron las semillas de la oscuridad.

Takeru miró las fotos, ensimismado. Yo tenía cubierta mi boca con ambas manos mientras mi cabeza viajaba de regreso al año 2002: Yukio Oikawa, Ken secuestrado, un montón de niños, semillas de la oscuridad, MaloMyotismon.

—Investigué al respecto cuando lo detuvieron. Él estuvo en el secuestro y cuando los liberamos, sus padres se mudaron a la costa. Fuimos muy distraídos.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Caí al suelo. Takeru seguía viendo las fotografías y Ken estaba respirando con dificultad recargado en la mesa. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto escuché a Takeru llenar el formulario. Ken me ayudó a levantarme.

—Mantenme informado, por favor —Ken asintió—. Deberíamos avisarle a Taichi y a Daisuke.

—Ya están al tanto.

—Bien —suspiró y luego me miró. Yo estaba terminando de firmar mi formulario de petición—. ¿Miyako?

Asentí. Miré a Ken antes de salir y, a pesar de todo, le sonreí. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

—Takeru —Él se detuvo, pero no volteó. Me atreví a tomar su mano—. Creo que puedo encontrar a Hikari.

—Ya. Yo por ti y tú por mí, lo entiendo.

Y yo lo entendí unos cuantos minutos después, cuando Takeru rompía conmigo. Ahora que podía ir a por Hikari no podría pensar más en mí.

No me importó como debería. En mi cabeza solo podía dibujar esos ojos nublados iguales a los del Káiser.

* * *

 **Notas:** Terminó siendo precuela de mis viñetas de Hikari para el reto de _Escribe a partir de una imagen_. La trama viene de la canción, el Takeyako no me gustó.

¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Hikari y Ken

**Autor:** LeCielVAN

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Ken

 **Concepto:** Pereza

 **La tortuga que caminaba entre cenizas**

Las nubes blancas se mueven, ¿se mueven? No entiendo cómo es que se mantienen en constante movimiento. Nunca se cansan de inundar aquel cielo cambiante, inconstante, a veces azul, a veces gris, a veces rojo.

Hace dos horas que ha sonado la campana, mis amigos se han marchado, Takeru fue el último en irse a regañadientes. Le dije que no quería caminar, él dijo que me esperaría. Sin embargo, siguió su camino cuando recibió una llamada de su madre.

Todo avanza y yo sigo aquí.

Dejo de mover los pies, tomo mi mochila y decido irme, ya es hora, las nubes no serán blancas por siempre, pronto estallarán.

Los pasillos crema marean mis sentidos mientras mis pasos hacen eco pausadamente. Un sonido lento, apacible. Al salir, los rayos del sol me nublaron la vista.

El viento sopla por todas partes, mi cabello se mueve a la derecha, después a la izquierda, roza mis mejillas y me saca sonrisas involuntarias. Cuando el aire me atraviesa, siento que soy invisible, como un ente que deambula por la ciudad, un ser al que ni el mismo viento diáfano toma en cuenta. Como si fuera más invisible que lo invisible. «Estoy aquí, así que no enmarañes mi cabello, no traspases estos ojos, no ignores estas manos, por favor», me dan ganas de susurrarle.

—Hikari.

Resuena una voz en mis oídos.

—Ken. —Le dedico una de esas sonrisas que siempre le dedicas a un viejo amigo: natural, casi inconsciente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde.

—Vine a devolverle unos videojuegos a Daisuke.

—Ah, eso. Lo siento, todos se han ido a casa.

—Ya veo. En ese caso regresaré mañana.

Se inclinó levemente en forma de despedida, hice lo mismo.

Giré, al tiempo en que una fuerte brisa me empujaba por la espalda, mis ojos se marearon, y cuando aterrizaron en un lugar fijo, choqué con otros ojos a mi lado.

—Tu casa —dijo con ese timbre de voz tranquilo y sereno—, ¿está en esa dirección? —Apuntó débilmente con la mano.

—Sí, no sabía que tú también vivías por allá. —Sonreí divertida.

—Es extraño. ¿Vamos juntos? —Asentí. Comenzamos a caminar.

Las hojas secas caían, al igual que mis ideas. Y es que el hecho de que el chico a mi lado, a quien conocía desde hace cinco años, en aquella segunda aventura por el Digimundo, pareciera un extraño, se me hacía algo inverosímil. Hasta ese día, con el sol ocultándose, tan brillante como una moneda de oro, y las aves trinando, me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de Ken Ichijouji.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —preguntó de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Por los exámenes, para entrar a la preparatoria.

—Un poco. Mi hermano, que ya pasó por esto, me ha prestado sus guías de estudio. Supongo que para ti eso será muy fácil. —Él abrió los ojos.

—Te equivocas —ocultó el rostro entre su bufanda—, mis padres confían en que vaya a una escuela privada, por lo tanto mis notas deben subir este último semestre.

De mi boca solo salió un pequeño «oh».

Noté como los arboles cada vez se quedaban más calvos. Tal vez así se vea mi cabeza justo ahora: seca, vacía, sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación de al menos cinco minutos.

—Hoy —sus ojos titubearon, intranquilos. Me alivié al saber que no era la única tratando de mantener a flote las palabras—, ¿por qué estabas sola?

—No deseaba caminar —respondí. Él frunció el ceño en confusión, entonces agregué—: Me sentía cansada, por el sol.

Al verlo bajar los hombros, repasando mi respuesta internamente, supe que me comprendía.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco quería caminar hoy. Es muy agotador, ¿no?

—Lo es.

Silencio de nuevo.

Aceleró el paso, fue apenas perceptible, pero me di cuenta de ello cuando observé sus manos. Una sujetando una mochila negra y la otra dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Algo en mi corazón cimbreó fuertemente.

Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Recordé a mi hermano, quien aún ahora, a punto de ir a la universidad, corría como un chiquillo con las manos al aire, palpando las caras del viento. O como Takeru, con los brazos extendidos de manera horizontal, cuando lo veías te daba la impresión de que saldría volando en cualquier momento y lo único que dejaría serían un montón de plumas a su paso.

Ken era distinto. Y por alguna razón al ver sus manos escondidas torpemente, apretadas, incómodas, me dieron ganas de tomarlas y gritarles que eran libres, que el mundo era suyo y lo podía reconocer sin miedo. Pero no lo hice. Tal vez porque los nubarrones de arriba se amontonaban amenazantes.

—Estamos acostumbrados a la oscuridad —exclamó—. Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a la oscuridad que pocos conocen, por eso, al ver la luz del sol y aunque tú seas la luz misma, la dejadez nos gana, nos debilita. Los días nublados son más adecuados para nosotros, días oscuros, fríos, con lluvia y truenos. La oscuridad que nos tiene atrapados ya es algo indispensable en nuestra vida.

Fue la primera vez que escuché hablar tanto a Ken Ichijouji. Mi boca quería aportar algo más, algo que le hiciera saber lo mucho que lo comprendía, sin embargo, al ver la tenue sonrisa en su rostro, creí que no era necesario. Mi silencio fue suficiente.

El cielo grisáceo y las calles que se opacaban lentamente, me hicieron darme cuenta de algo: apenas y habíamos avanzado unos pasos.

Lo incrédulo del pensamiento y lo largo que se me había hecho el tiempo junto a él no concordaban en nada. Ken tenía razón, estábamos hechos para caminar en la oscuridad, no bajo un sol abrasador.

Empezamos a emanar pequeños hálitos en forma de globo.

La pereza de nuestras vidas, esa que nos invadía por la falta de oscuridad, nos retuvo sin saberlo en un punto fijo, instante en el que lo pude conocer un poco más. El extraño caminando a mi lado, con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y la bufanda atada al cuello, se volvió alguien cercano, como un extraño confidente.

Los viajes con él serían largos, supongo que estos encuentros cortos están bien por ahora.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	29. Mimi y Yamato

**Autor:** Damae

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Yamato

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Sueño inexplicable**

Yamato cerró sus ojos con pesadez. No quería volver a dormir, pero tampoco levantarse. Había tenido el mismo sueño… otra vez. Hacía ya dos semanas que se repetía constantemente: él estaba dentro de un hoyo enorme y oscuro, a veces casi salía a la superficie y otras como aquella no podía; apenas era capaz de ver la luz a la lejanía mientras deseaba poder escapar.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado mientras acomodaba la correa de su mochila al hombro. Sentía el rostro cansado y probablemente tendría unas «hermosas» y violáceas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, mas no se preocupó por ello. Aquel día tenía, para su desgracia, clases bastante largas.

Sintió de pronto el sonido de la alarma de su celular silbar con insistencia y la puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, para dejar ver a su padre quien fruncía el ceño con confusión.

—¿Seguirás durmiendo, Yamato? —El susodicho, aún somnoliento, se levantó con parsimonia de la cama sin ver a su padre, ya que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ya me levanto… —le dijo entre bostezos.

Su padre suspiró.

—El desayuno está listo… —Y sin más, cerró la puerta, dejando a su hijo solo en su habitación.

.

.

—¿Otra vez? —La voz molesta de Mimi Tachikawa hizo que él la mirase, con cierto cansancio.

—Sí —dijo con simpleza, casi cayéndose hacia atrás.

—Eres un tonto. —La castaña infló sus cachetes mientras con un palillo le empezaba a picar una de las mejillas al rubio.

Este cerró uno de sus ojos al sentir el leve pinchazo en su rostro, sin embargo, no hizo nada para que la castaña dejara de molestarlo.

—Lo sé.

Y así eran las horas de almuerzo con el grupo. Estaban Taichi, Sora, Koushirou, Mimi (desde que la última había vuelto a Japón) y él.

—Hey, hermano. —La voz de Taichi llegó a los oídos del grupo y lo miraron en silencio—. En serio debes dejar de tener esa cara larga, espantas a todos.

Tanto Sora como Koushirou y Mimi asintieron, secundando las palabras del moreno. Yamato suspiró cansinamente mientras se levantaba del asiento del jardín donde estaban comiendo.

—Es solo… ese estúpido sueño —murmuró el rubio mientras con los palillos revolvía su comida.

—¿No has consultado con nadie sobre ese sueño? —preguntó Sora, mirando a su rubio amigo con aquella preocupación maternal.

—Pensarán que estoy loco o que es una tontera —contestó Yamato con una mueca en la cara.

—Deberías ir a un psicólogo —opinó Koushirou, quien tenía un libro abierto a un costado de su comida.

Yamato se tensó al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo y negó con la cabeza. Mimi lo miró algo confundida.

—No me gustan los psicólogos, no tengo buenos recuerdos de ellos. —El mayor de los rubios hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Además, es una increíble tontería —argumentó el castaño, engullendo bentou con ayuda de los palillos—. ¿Por qué gastar dinero en alguien cuando otra persona lo puede hacer gratis? Y no solo hablo de sexo —dijo Taichi, guiñando un ojo, y de paso ganándose un codazo de Sora por aquellas palabras—. Ay, ¿qué? ¿No se puede bromear un poco? —murmuró, sobándose el brazo, ya que la pelirroja era algo fuerte.

—Pues te quedamos nosotros y tu familia, Yamato… —murmuró Sora sonriendo con suavidad, mas los ojos de Yamato se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Mimi, quien también lo miraba.

.

.

—¡Ya! —La castaña se lanzó directo a la cama del rubio, abrazando un gran peluche de jirafa que en su niñez Yamato usaba para dormir—. Ahora me dirás… ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Decirte qué? —El rubio se sentó en la silla de su escritorio de lado invertido, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el respaldo mientras veía a su… ¿novia?

—¡Sí, tonto! Sobre lo que te pasa. —Y dicho aquello, la castaña le tiró una de sus almohadas; él rápidamente la atrapó con la mano.

—No debo decirte nada —suspiró—. Tú has venido porque tenías ganas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no me tengas que decir nada… Se supone que estamos saliendo, ¿no?

El mayor hizo una mueca con sus labios, desperezándose. Desde que Mimi había regresado a Odaiba, ellos de cierta forma se habían vuelto cercanos al notar que compartían cosas en común y luego de un tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que había cierta atracción, por lo que los coqueteos no se hicieron esperar y, sin más, habían empezado entre ellos los besos y algo más. Cosa que indudablemente sorprendió al resto de sus amigos, pero los habían aceptado y apoyado en todo momento.

—Ya-ma-to —habló la castaña de forma lenta, acercándose sigilosamente al rubio para hablarle cerca. El contrario levantó la mirada y aprovechó para plantarle un suave beso en los labios—. ¡H-Hey, no hagas eso!

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy enojada —murmuró Mimi, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, volteando la mirada.

—Si dejas de estarlo, te contaré qué me pasa. —Ella lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo…? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Concedido. —Mimi sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Más tarde, cuando el sol dejó de alumbrar las calles de Odaiba, Yamato jugó con el cabello de Mimi entre sus dedos mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos, listos para dormir.

—Eres igual o más insistente que Taichi —musitó él con aire divertido, a lo que ella le enseñó la lengua. Él le apretó la nariz en venganza.

—Ahora debes decirme qué te ha estado pasando. —Ella hizo un gesto con sus labios y su nariz, cosa que a Yamato le recordó a un conejo enojado.

—Solo… me he sentido así —confesó, tomándole la mano y jugando con los pequeños dedos de ella—. ¿Es raro, no? Sentirse mal por… absolutamente nada. —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Y es que, ¿por qué podría estar mal? Sí, sus padres seguían divorciados, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y empezaba a entenderlo. Su hermano estaba bien, sus amigos igual. Tenía ahora a Mimi. Su banda estaba bien. Él igual, ¿o no?—. Y el sueño…

—Quizás lo estás interpretando mal —alegó ella, viéndolo con un semblante sonriente.

Él miró con sus ojos zafiro los ambarinos de ella y sonrió leve.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a entenderlo?

—¿Y si mejor te ayudo a salir de él? —Yamato la besó suavemente en los labios a lo que ella correspondió.

Y aquella noche no tuvo aquel sueño. Aquella noche solo sintió la calidez y el dulce aroma a rosas que desprendía la chica a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	30. Koushiro y Mina

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes** : Koushirou y Mina

 **Concepto:** Celos

 **Sobre suelo inestable**

Koushirou finalmente dejó salir un suspiro. Perdió la vista a través de la ventana, al soleado día del Digimundo, pero en realidad no estaba mirando a ningún lado. Se apretó la sien, como hacía cada vez que hallaba un misterio que no podía resolver. Y este, definitivamente, era demasiado exigente para sus capacidades intelectuales. O emocionales.

El sonido de su celular lo despejó. Desganado, ojeó la pantalla, pero se recompuso apenas vio el remitente: _Mina_ , simplemente. «Lo siento, sé que no entiendes lo que estoy haciendo. Hablemos esta noche, por favor. Eres importante para mí», escribía, con sus puntos, comas y letras en correcto orden. A Koushirou el inglés le costaba un poco más cuando la conoció, pero en el presente se consideraba (casi) un experto, o al menos un muy buen angloparlante.

Algo más tranquilo, sintiendo como una fuerza desconocida dejaba de apretarle el corazón (solo un poquito), retornó a su escritorio momentos antes de que Haruhiko Takenouchi, de buen humor como siempre, ingresara a su oficina como si le perteneciera.

.

.

Ese día volvió temprano a casa. No era algo que hiciera todo el tiempo, no era típico de Koushirou Izumi. Más bien, él llegaba temprano y se iba tarde, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de su jefe pidiéndole que regresara a casa, que cumpliera el horario o, cuando estaba particularmente de buen humor, acusándolo de no tener vida social por ser un _workaholic_. Lo que él no entendía y, realmente, casi nadie entendía, era que para él el Digimundo no era un trabajo. Su vida se había trastocado a los diez años, cuando un fallido campamento de verano lo trasladó al lugar que no solo lo marcaría socialmente para siempre —no podría decir hoy que tenía alguna relación personal, no familiar, que no estuviera conectada con el Digimundo—, sino que se convertiría en su principal misterio a resolver.

Y esa relación tan estrecha, esa «obsesión», decían algunos, esa dedicación exclusiva que nadie entendía, solo podía compartirla, cabalmente y sin miedo a ser juzgado, con la otra persona que lo sentía igual que él: Mina, la que había desafiado fronteras nacionales para salvar a los digimons.

Y por ella ese día había vuelto temprano, porque su cabeza estaba en cualquier lugar menos en los planos, cronogramas y fórmulas que se amontonaban en su escritorio.

Mina se conectó a S _kype_ temprano, ya que en India había tres horas menos que en Japón, lo cual hizo pensar a Koushirou, analítico como siempre, que algo iba mal, porque la abogada jamás abandonaba su despacho tan temprano.

Dejó que pasaran algunos tonos mientras ordenaba el fragmento de habitación que ella vería por la cámara. Básicamente eso significaba mover la foto de fin de curso que había tras su cama, en la cual Mimi lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Contestó la segunda llamada. La figura de Mina, difusa al principio, volvió a quitarle el aliento. Él no podía creer que fuera tan bella, que sus facciones fueran tan armoniosas, su piel tuviera ese tono oscuro tan perfecto y todo, absolutamente todo en ella, exhumara delicadeza. Mimi siempre lo había acusado de no saber apreciar la belleza —su belleza—, pero creía firme que la segunda vez que había visto a Mina vistiendo su sari verde, una fuerza demoledora había despertado esa capacidad dentro de él.

Capacidad que le permitía observar la belleza seria y tradicional de su novia, pero también la armonía occidentalizada en cada paso y movimiento de Mina.

―Koushirou ―repitió ella algunas veces, hasta que la comunicación se estableció correctamente y dejaron de escuchar la interferencia de los micrófonos―. No pensé encontrarte tan temprano.

―Yo tampoco ―admitió él, sin ánimos de decirle que solo había regresado por ella―. ¿Cómo estás?

En ese momento la comunicación se interrumpió y si no la hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que ella buscaba la manera educada de no contestar esa pregunta tan simple.

―Siento lo que estoy haciendo ―dijo, cuando el sonido se estabilizó. Mina siempre iba al grano―. Sé que no lo entiendes y juro que por momentos yo tampoco lo entiendo, Koushirou. Pero no sé qué hacer… Ya, no sé explicarlo, no sé pensarlo, ¡no sé cómo sentirme! ―lamentó, golpeando suavemente su escritorio. Koushirou solo la observó, deseando poder sostener sus manos y evitar que ella se lastimase―. Todo lo de racional que tengo, que creo que es la mayor parte de mí ―Koushirou sonrió y asintió, pero ella no interrumpió su diatriba―, me dice que nada de esto es tu culpa, que son inseguridades mías que quién sabe de dónde salen y que, si te doy la oportunidad, todo irá bien otra vez. ―Koushirou sonrió y acarició la pantalla, justo donde se delineaba su bello rostro, aunque ella no pudiera verlo―. Todo me dice que esto es un error ―finalizó, y su silencio sorprendió a Koushirou, quien carraspeó antes de poder hablar.

―¿Qué es un error, Mina? ―preguntó.

―Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Pero ya no puedo controlarlo. ―Koushirou no supo qué le dolió más: si el sufrimiento en su voz o la sospecha de lo que vendría a continuación―. No puedo hacerlo más, la distancia, los mensajes a toda hora, los llamados que se cortan por la mala conexión… ―Y como si la tecnología quisiera avalar su punto, por algunos minutos la conversación volvió a interrumpirse―. Los celos ―concluyó, cuando se restableció el programa.

―Hace un mes todo iba tan bien ―dijo él. Sentía la garganta seca y pensaba que su reclamo velado no era la mejor manera de continuar esa conversación, pero se sentía un niño frente a esta conversación―. No lo entiendo.

―Yo tampoco, Koushirou, pero no lo sé… Verla ahí, saber que está de vuelta en Odaiba, al alcance de tu mano, a cuadras de tu casa… Yo sé que para ti fue un gran amor ―susurró, con la voz interrumpida por un amago de llanto.

―Mimi está embarazada, Mina, por favor. Regresó a tener a su bebé en Japón. Yo te amo, con ella no tengo más que una amistad. Tal vez si vienes, puedes conocer a Michael y todo irá bien. Por favor ―rogó él.

Pero ella ya no contestó. Con un último suspiro, que Koushirou pensó que le servía para evitar el llanto, Mina cortó la comunicación. No logró comunicarse de vuelta.

.

.

Los días que siguieron fueron catastróficos. Koushirou envió a Tentomon y a Gabumon a patrullar la misma área, dejando liberado un punto débil del que Wallace le había advertido. Actualizó el ingreso al Digimundo de dos personas a las que se lo habían prohibido y hasta volcó su tercer café del día en la computadora de Shuu. Sintió que las manos le temblaron constantemente durante todo ese tiempo, que su cerebro fue incapaz de concentrarse y que la tristeza se lo llevaría por delante. Hasta pensó, por un momento, en consultar a un médico, porque nunca antes le había costado levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Mina volvió a llamar por teléfono tres días después. A Koushirou se le cayó el celular al piso y no logró contestar hasta el quinto tono.

―¿Mina? ―preguntó, dudoso. Tal vez era una equivocación.

―Hola, Koushirou. Siento llamarte tan de improvisto, pero… lo siento, estoy en el aeropuerto. Quiero saber si puedo ir a tu casa o si prefieres que vaya a un hotel…

―¿Estás aquí? ¿En Tokio? ―se corrigió, ya que él estaba en el Digimundo―. Ve a casa, por favor. Iré cuanto antes.

Koushirou no llegó antes que ella para hacer orden en el monoambiente ni mucho menos para ocultar la foto con Mimi. Tal vez fue para mejor: ella lo esperó sentada en su cama, con el portarretrato en la mano, sonriendo misteriosamente.

―Sé que nada de esto tiene sentido para ti. ―Fue su saludo―. Y para mí tampoco. ¡Yo no soy esta persona! Volviéndome loca por la idea de que Mimi, que tan amable es conmigo, esté aquí otra vez… Lo siento, Koushirou. Esto no es culpa tuya ni de ella ―admitió.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Koushirou, arrodillándose frente a ella para sostenerle ambas manos.

Mina no contestó enseguida. Observó, otra vez, todos los rostros en la fotografía.

―Supe que algo andaba mal cuando no podía dejar de llorar. No mal ―se corrigió―, sino distinto. Y fue entonces cuando lo sospeché.

―¿Qué cosa? ¡El hijo de Mimi no es mío! ―protestó él―. No tienes nada que temer ―rogó.

Mina suspiró y, trémula, acarició su rostro antes de soltar el llanto.

―El hijo sí es tuyo, Koushirou ―dijo, y él se sintió morir. Hasta que la vio sonreír, enigmáticamente―. Mi hijo, Koushirou. Nuestro hijo… o hija.

Y si Koushirou pensaba que había aprendido a apreciar la belleza por ella, supo que nada se compararía jamás a la belleza de una mujer, su mujer, embarazada de su primer hijo. Tal vez ya nada tenía sentido y todo parecería caótico en sus ordenadas vidas, pero, en ese momento, la última pieza encajó con fuerza y desestabilizó de felicidad todo el rompecabezas. Ahora comenzarían a rearmarlo pieza por pieza.

* * *

 **Notas** : Esta es mi nueva pareja preferida. Después de la OTP, claro.

¡Gracias por leer!


	31. Iori y Takeru

**Autor:** Midnighttreasure

 **Personajes:** Iori y Takeru

 **Concepto:** Sopa

 **El plan de Takeru**

Si nos preguntamos quién podría ser la persona más recta y seria que conocemos, puede que a algunos se les venga a la cabeza un siempre ocupado Jou Kido, todo el tiempo con la nariz metida en sus libros de Medicina. Pero solo hace falta observarlo durante unos minutos para descubrir que el chico de gafas en realidad es un poco desastroso, siempre con apuntes desordenados y poniéndose nervioso porque dice no llegar a las entregas de trabajos o a estudiar lo necesario para cualquiera de sus múltiples exámenes. Incluso de vez en cuando sale con sus amigos y se emborracha, desde que descubrió que una salida de esas despejaba su mente lo suficiente para que pueda retomar sus quehaceres con más ganas (al de dos días, porque la jornada siguiente se la pasa durmiendo).

Pero dejemos al universitario a un lado, ahora que sabemos que no es lo que todos pensamos, y centrémonos en un chico que, por edad, debería ser más alocado y menos estricto. Disciplinado, que odia las mentiras, juicioso, ¿os suena la descripción? Para los que no, estamos hablando de Iori Hida, ese niño, ya no tan niño, que practica kendo y que detesta muchas de las cosas que los niños elegidos hacen porque no son totalmente legales o morales, como sus borracheras, las mentiras al mundo para esconder a los digimons, o escapar de casa para luchar contra el mal, sin siquiera avisar a sus padres y dejándolos preocupados. Así que, claramente, es Iori Hida la persona más recta que cualquier persona puede conocer.

Por otro lado, tenemos a Takeru Takaishi, que es un futuro escritor, y le encanta experimentar con sus amigos; le gusta ver si puede lograr que hagan cosas que normalmente no harían, y escribe sobre ello para el libro que pretende publicar más adelante. Ha conseguido que Mimi se vista de rockera sexy, prometiendo que con eso iba a llamar la atención de su hermano, y lo logró (ambas cosas). Se ha propuesto que Yamato se tiñese el pelo de negro (aunque luego la castaña le haya pegado una paliza por destrozar el _precioso cabello_ de _su_ Yama). Incluso Taichi y Daisuke han bailado una coreografía de las Spice Girls en medio de una calle de Odaiba, haciendo una pelea de baile. Y su lista de conquistas sigue, incluyendo a casi todos los niños elegidos.

Sin embargo, le falta alguien y sin él no puede terminar su libro. Así que esa noche ha planeado lograr su objetivo: que Iori Hida se suelte la melena, aprovechando que van a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sora en su casa, con una gran cena y mucho alcohol.

La fiesta está en su momento álgido, con todas las chicas bailando como locas, y Daisuke y Taichi haciendo una guerra por ver quién es el que más aguanta la bebida, con todos los demás animándolos y vitoreándolos cada vez que beben un chupito. La música está a tope y todos están contentos. Menos una persona, observa Takeru, viendo que Iori no se ha movido de la esquina en la que se ha sentado nada más llegar, aun cuando Miyako ya ha intentado sacarlo a bailar unas cinco veces. El joven rubio decide que es el momento para poner en marcha su plan, así que se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado; el otro chico lo mira seriamente.

—¿Qué tal va la fiesta? —le pregunta, tratando de sonar amigable.

—Desearía estar en mi casa —responde el otro, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho—. Solamente he venido porque a Mimi es imposible decirle que no.

—Sí, suele ocurrir —sonríe Takeru, mirando a la improvisada pista de baile donde la castaña mencionada ha logrado sacar a bailar a un reticente Yamato—. Pero podrías tratar de pasarlo bien.

—No me gusta bailar —asegura el pequeño—. Ni beber. Y aunque me gustase, soy menor; eso está prohibido.

—Bueno, hay mucha gente de por aquí que no puede beber —murmuró el rubio, riendo.

—Tampoco me hace especial gracia eso —gruñe el moreno—. Pero yo no puedo obligaros a hacer lo correcto.

Takeru suelta una risotada al escucharlo hablar de forma tan seria; no puede evitarlo, ese niño es un adulto en un cuerpo muy pequeño.

—Eres demasiado estricto, Iori —le dice, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Deberías relajarte un poco. Tomarte un trago o algo.

—No voy a beber —niega rotundamente—. Soy menor y está prohibido.

—Quizás yo puedo convencerte —le dice el rubio.

—No creo —asegura el otro.

—Bueno, cierto, tal vez yo no —habla de forma misteriosa el chico de ojos azules—. Pero sé de una persona a la que nadie consigue decirle que no.

Iori abre los ojos con sorpresa y algo de temor, para acto seguido mirar a la precursora de la fiesta, Mimi, y volver de nuevo la mirada al chico a su lado. El aludido se da cuenta de que el moreno se ha percatado de sus intenciones y sonríe pícaramente.

—No serás capaz —murmura en voz baja Hida.

—Claro que sí —asegura Takeru—. Así que puedes elegir. Puedes simplemente dejarte llevar un poco y beberte el contenido de mi vaso, que es inocente vodka con naranja, o puedo ir donde Mimi. Seguro que no le importa dejar a mi querido hermano solo un poco si es para una buena causa como lo es hacer que te diviertas. Y estoy seguro de que eso será bastante peor.

Iori parece dudar, mirando repetidamente donde la castaña y de vuelta al rubio. Al final, se decide por la opción que, a su parecer, es la menos mala.

—Está bien —acepta a regañadientes—. Beberé tu vaso. Pero uno y no más.

—Con eso me conformaré —asegura el rubio, tendiéndole su cubalibre.

El menor coge el vaso y no lo piensa mucho, se lo lleva a los labios y lo vacía de un trago. Se siente mareado al hacerlo; quizás debería haberlo tomado en pequeños sorbos, pero ha decidido usar el truco de la tirita: tirar de golpe duele menos que ir poco a poco. Así que eso ha hecho, aunque ahora se arrepiente de su decisión.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta un sonriente Takeru.

—No sabe tan mal como pensaba —susurra el moreno.

—Pronto notarás los efectos —asegura el rubio—. ¿Sientes ya las burbujitas en la garganta?

Como si sus palabras las crearan, Iori percibe los efectos del alcohol poco a poco mientras algo burbujea en su garganta, chisporroteando dentro de él.

—Luego tendrás calor —prosigue Takeru—. Y te entrarán ganas de reír.

Una risotada sale de la boca del chico al tiempo que Takaishi sigue describiéndole los síntomas de la borrachera.

—Irás notando que te sueltas más, que la euforia te atrapa —sigue hablando—. Y finalmente solo querrás cantar y bailar.

—¡Lo noto! —grita de repente el moreno poniéndose de pie—. ¡Lo noto!

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, sale corriendo hacia la improvisada pista de baile y se une a las chicas. Estas se quedan quietas unos segundos, incrédulas de que sea precisamente Iori Hida el que está bailando tan alocadamente entre ellas, pero la estupefacción solo les dura hasta que Mimi aplaude y se pone a danzar su alrededor, lo que hace que todas la imiten. Miyako es la única que sigue quieta, y mira hacia el lugar desde donde ha aparecido el menor repentinamente, dando con Takeru riéndose. Aún sorprendida, se acerca a él.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta sin siquiera saludar.

—He conseguido que Iori se suelte la melena —anuncia orgullosamente él.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo? —cuestiona ella sin comprender.

—Digamos que… le he dado una pequeña ayudita —desvela, alzando el vaso medio vacío del que el menor había bebido momentos antes.

—¿Lo has drogado? —se exalta ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Takeru ríe y niega. Miyako parece no creerle, así que el rubio le ofrece el vaso y esta lo coge y lo huele, con suspicacia.

—No parece tener nada raro —murmura ella y luego bebe un sorbo—. Esto es refresco de naranja.

—Lo sé —responde él—. Pero Iori no, él piensa que es vodka con naranja.

Miyako abre los ojos con sorpresa, su cerebro asimila poco a poco la información y comprende finalmente qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

—Efecto placebo —susurra la chica.

Él asiente y los dos miran de nuevo a donde todas las chicas e Iori bailan, siguiendo la música de forma descoordinada.

— _Watanegui consup_ —canta eufórico el chico mientras las chicas le hacen los coros.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Takeru —le dice Miyako a su acompañante—. Eso ha sido brillante.

Takeru se encoge de hombros y ambos siguen mirando al grupo que baila esa canción absurda que solamente al estar borracho se baila con ganas.

—Si tú quieres bailar… —canta Mimi, señalando al único chico del grupo.

—¡Sopa de caracol! —responde en un grito Iori, alzando los brazos.

Miyako y Takeru no pueden evitar reír. El chico está orgulloso de su éxito, otro capítulo más para su libro.

* * *

 **Notas:** Sí, es raro, sí, es algo tonto, pero _sopa_ me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza, así que esto es lo que ha salido.

¡Gracias por leer!


	32. Daisuke y Hikari

**Autor:** Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Hikari

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Cartas en el limbo de la nostalgia**

Hoy fue un día extraño. De esos que Daisuke vivía comúnmente, pero que cada vez se han hecho más esporádicos.

¿Qué es lo que hace? Se encierra en el sótano y ve unas hojas sueltas, viejas, amarillas y desgastadas. No sale hasta que termina de leerlas, guardarlas, se sienta un rato en una mecedora para, finalmente, continuar su día como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hace mucho que no le he preguntado por qué hace eso o qué son esos papeles. Pero la curiosidad cada vez es mayor. El aumento de ese sentimiento es proporcional a lo retirado que se han vuelto sus confinamientos.

Estábamos en la mesa comiendo arroz. Parecía normal y eso era lo que me intrigaba más. El contrastante cambio de humor de los humanos, algo que todavía no he llegado a comprender del todo; posiblemente jamás lo logre. Son complicados.

—Daisuke —lo llamé, estaba decidido a resolver mis dudas de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué? —Me miró directamente a los ojos.

Al sostenerle la mirada, me invadió la duda; ya no estaba tan seguro de saciar mi curiosidad. Sus ojos marrones me trasladaron al verano del 2003, una época difícil para él: Hikari lo rechazó, perdió en el soccer e Iori tuvo novia antes que él.

La rutina de los papeles, que con el tiempo se fueron haciendo viejos, la comenzó después de nuestro regreso de Nueva York. Primero era una vez al día, luego la cambió a una por semana y se mantuvo mucho tiempo en una por mes. En ese tiempo le externé mi duda preguntándole qué eran esos papeles y todavía no se me olvidan sus palabras: «Nada que te interese, Veemon. ¡Cielos, en serio los digimons pueden ser una molestia!»

Pero si algo aprendí de Daisuke es a no darme por vencido. Así que no me importó lo que pudiese pasar y me sinceré con él:

—Daisuke —suspiré—, ¿me podrías decir qué son esos papeles que acabas de leer hace rato en el sótano?

Se me quedó viendo un rato, escrutando mi rostro. Luego, él también suspiró y dijo:

—Será mejor que me acompañes.

Entramos al cuarto. Es una sección de la casa que no me gusta, es húmeda, oscura y con un ambiente lúgubre y rancio. Se acercó a un jarrón puesto en una cómoda, metió la mano y extrajo unas llaves antiguas y oxidadas, luego fue a un escritorio. Todos estos muebles con las marcas imborrables del tiempo; los incluyeron con la casa al momento de hacer la compra.

Abrió un cajón con una de las llaves, se acercó a una mesa redonda, hizo a un lado las velas que estaban ahí y puso los papeles.

—Estas son cartas, Veemon. Cartas que le escribí a Hikari cuando estábamos en la escuela elemental. Unas son de antes de ir al Digimundo, otras del tiempo en el que estuvimos en él y unas más posteriores a eso.

—¿Y por qué no se las diste?

—Por vergüenza. No están bien redactadas y las escribía más para mí que para ella. No lo hacía muy seguido, era cuando me entraban celos por su relación con Takeru, o cuando no me hacía caso.

—¿Nunca pensaste en dárselas?

—Sí, una vez, cuando me rechazó. Las traía en la mochila y viendo la situación decidiría si entregarlas en ese momento o después. Pero eso nunca pasó.

Las tomé un momento y las fui viendo una por una, no entendía nada porque yo no sé leer la escritura humana, pero me llamó la atención una hoja en blanco, sin nada escrito. La miré varias veces, la volteé otras varias y nada.

—¿Y está hoja en blanco?

—Es una carta que nunca escribí. —La impresión quedó cincelada en mi cara. Daisuke vio mi expresión y dijo—: No es una novedad que siempre he sido distraído. Los días anteriores a mi rechazo, pensé en escribir una carta que entregaría en una ocasión especial, un aniversario o algo así; aparté una hoja y la guardé celosamente para ese fin.

Calló un momento, fijó su vista en el techo, volvió a suspirar y retomó su relato.

—Después de regresar de Nueva York, me decidí a quemar estos papeles, pero algo dentro de mí lo impidió. Terminé por guardarlas y admirarlas de vez en cuando. Esa hoja en blanco representa un sueño no nato.

—Soñar a veces es peligroso.

—En efecto, pero es inevitable. El día que dejemos de soñar es mejor estar muerto. Hay sueños por los que luchas, yo luché por el mío; la decisión no estaba completamente en mis manos, no dependía de mí. Ahora Hikari está emparejada con Takeru, ella es feliz y eso es un gran consuelo.

—¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

—No. Te puedo decir que ya no. Siempre me vio como un buen amigo y yo hago lo mismo ahora. No fue fácil, posiblemente por eso no podía hablarlo en su momento. Ahora que el tiempo puso cierta distancia, me puedo dar cuenta de que no estoy seguro de qué tipo de amor le profesé. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que mis sentimientos por ella fueron sinceros, los sentí vivamente. Ahora solo me queda la nostalgia del pasado. Bonitos recuerdos e ilusiones, decepciones y un sufrimiento que se ha ido mermando poco a poco.

Aún tenía una duda importante.

—¿Y por qué guardas las cartas?

Me miró detenidamente otra vez. Posiblemente era la primera vez que hablaba de ello.

—Todavía no estoy listo, no del todo, para deshacerme de ellas. Una vez, Takeru dijo algo acerca del masoquismo. Dijo que pareciese que el ser humano a veces sufre por gusto. No estoy seguro de si es todo el mundo, pero creo que de manera inconsciente quería sufrir, posiblemente castigándome porque perdí, no me gusta perder. O tal vez es un proceso natural para olvidar todo, tal vez sea una primera etapa. Además, también dijo algo sobre un autor que dice que un libro, una carta, cualquier documento para terminar pronto, adquiere vida cuando es leído. Me gustaba revivir esos tiempos, creo que ahí radica mi masoquismo. Ya sabes, dicen que recordar es volver a vivir.

Después de otro silencio, pregunté mientras le enseñaba el papel.

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta hoja?

—No sé, tendría que pensarlo. Tal vez podría escribir otra carta a manera de despedida, plasmando mis sentimientos de infancia y darles sepultura, dejarlos descansar de una vez por todas y explicar mi sentir hoy en día. Anteponer la amistad antes que cualquier cosa.

Esbocé una sonrisa involuntaria, pero sincera. En ese momento, un sonido irrumpió en el silencioso ambiente, era un mensaje.

—¿Quién es, Daisuke?

—Es Noriko, me invitó a tomar un café.

—¿Irás? Hace mucho que no sales con una chica. La última vez que algo así te sucedió fue con Nat. Y eso no fue propiamente una cita.

No contestó y lo vi dubitativo. Entonces, subí a su recámara y fui por algo que sabía que le infundiría valor. Cuando regresé le tendí el objeto, lo tomó entre sus manos y los admiró un momento.

—¿Los googles de Taichi?

—¿Que no te los dio porque vio tu valor para dirigir un nuevo grupo de niños elegidos? Yo creo que aún posees ese valor, solo no te rindas.

Sonrió y escribió un mensaje.

—Bueno, me voy, Veemon, porque tengo una cita con una chica en un café.

Se fue arreglar y salió de la casa con los googles puestos; sin importarle lo ridículo que pudiera haberse visto. Me tumbé en la cama y me empecé a quedar dormido. Tratar de entender los sentimientos de los humanos es agotador.

* * *

 **Notas:** Quisiera agradecerle, especialmente, a HikariCaelum por el apoyo que me dio con esta historia, con la cual batallé un poco. ¡Gracias!


	33. Yamato y Jun

**Autor:** Genee

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Jun

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Cafeína para dos**

Aceptaba que volvía a adquirir otro vicio, no le bastaba con el del cigarrillo, también necesitaba la compañía y la amargura de un café oscuro.

Le servía en las madrugadas cuando el sueño no lo dejaba componer, en tardes de lluvia o los días con fuertes ventiscas.

En la mañana, aspirar su aroma era una bendición. Algo de especial había cuando despertaba y se encontraba con aquel olor que le hacía saborearlo en el aire, que lo llenaba de recuerdos, de una infancia donde todos los días sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa a la espera de él y su hermano menor, listos para desayunar y recibir un nuevo día prometedor.

No podía negarse el placer de un recuerdo familiar en cualquier cafetería de la ciudad, aunque en ocasiones, estos le hacían revivir una parte de su vida tan oscura como el color del líquido dentro de la taza que desprendía vapor. Sus padres ya no estaban juntos, ni lo estarían. Con veintitrés años de edad seguía sintiendo el sin sabor de la despedida de una familia que parecía perfecta y no lo era; los recuerdos hacían eco sobre su hombro, vomitaban la verdad que cuando más joven se negaba a aceptar: su familia estaba destruida. De eso no había dudas al respecto, ya no, nunca más. Aceptaba su realidad. Seguía siendo difícil, ¿cómo no? Las familias siempre lo eran.

Gotas de lluvia desfilaban por el vidrio de la ventana a un lado de él. Había cesado, pero volvía repotenciada.

Una camarera se le acercó, llenó la taza que estaba vacía y se retiró luego de regalarle una sonrisa que Yamato no pudo devolver.

Al frente de él, sobre la mesa unipersonal redonda, una vela sin encender y montones de papeles con muchas letras, revueltos.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y observó la vida que pasaba del otro lado de la ventana: corrían, refugiándose del aguacero en los locales abiertos.

Prestó nuevamente atención al papeleo. Tomó café antes de afincar la punta de la pluma sobre una línea en blanco que pedía ser firmada.

—¿Yamato? —dijo una voz—. ¿Yamato Ishida?

Levantó la cara y la encontró de pie a un lado de él, con el paraguas goteando y parte de su ropa mojada.

—¿Jun?

Lo que menos deseaba era su compañía.

—¡Oh, santo cielo! —exclamó, atrayendo la atención de la mitad de la clientela—. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¡justo vine a encontrarme contigo! ¿Qué haces en Shibuya? No me digas. Andas de gira nacional. La última vez que supe de tu banda estaban tocando en Rusia —De eso hacía dos semanas—. ¡Cómo me moría por ir a verlos cantar! Pero ando en mis últimos meses como estudiante universitaria. Ya sabes cómo es eso.

Sin esperar invitación, Motomiya tomó una silla de otra mesa y se sentó al lado de Yamato. Parloteó sin parar. Yamato no decía nada y a ella no le importaba, podía llenar sus silencios. Jun le contó muchas historias de su vida, de la de Daisuke, sobre el hermano de Jou y la ruptura que duró año y medio; habló de una nueva serie que vio por televisión y de que había visto a Koushirou en el noticiero dando una entrevista sobre el Mundo Digital y nuevos hallazgos.

La intromisión no tenía un final cercano. Yamato estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y marcharse. No deseaba ser descortés, pero no le quedaba de otra. No quería tener a nadie cerca. Sin embargo, fue paciente.

El joven se apagó por un rato, toda la atención en el televisor. El reportero del clima y los medios de comunicación hablaban de una tormenta. Las medidas de seguridad eran permanecer bajo techo. Habían decretado la prohibición de ciudadanos fuera de casa.

El lugar, afortunadamente para Ishida, estaba bastante vacío. El encargado, atento a las noticias y a posibles clientes no deseados, cerró con llave la entrada principal del café.

No tenía la mejor suerte del mundo, mucho menos escapatoria.

Y de pronto, como si la vida quisiera reírse de él en sus propias narices, todas las luces del negocio se apagaron. No solo las del negocio, la de las calles y demás edificios a la vista, también.

—¡Se ha ido la luz! —gritó Motomiya lo obvio.

Yamato se estrujó la cara con frustración. No quería pasar la noche entera encerrado con una muchacha que por muchos años lo acosó desmedidamente.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle un momento de soledad, cuando ella preguntó:

—¿Te sientes bien, Yamato?

¿Hacía cuánto no escuchaba esa pregunta?

Su vida estaba llena de constantes «haz esto, haz lo otro. No te pongas esto, ponte esto. Di aquello, no lo otro». Pero nadie le preguntaba si quería algo en particular. Ni siquiera sus padres preguntaron qué opinaba o cómo se sentía ante tal cambio luego de la separación. Dieron por sentado que estaba bien, porque parecía que lo estaba.

Pero no, no lo estaba.

—Estoy bien, Motomiya. Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero ya me lo has dicho todo.

Viéndolo ahora, le causaba un poco de humor amargo, quizás no tanto como el café que estaba engullendo. Yamato jamás pensó que llegaría a ser un títere con tendencias mentirosas ni que se ocultaría detrás de una máscara con sonrisas falsas.

Por fortuna, había decido mandarlo todo al carajo. ¿Pero ahora qué tenía? ¿Qué haría?

La camarera llegó luego, con cafeína para Jun y un cerillo encendido que acercó hasta la mecha de la vela. Los rostros cerca de la ventana se llenaron de sombras en cuanto la llamarada ardió.

La intimidad se hacía más fuerte. No se podía negar.

—Es en serio, Yamato —soltó con mesura—. He oído rumores de que la banda se separó. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Mejor no podría estar.

Jun lo miró. Sus ojos contenidos en pura compasión. Yamato no quería que lo miraran de ese modo.

—¿Qué es lo que estudias? —preguntó en un intento de cambiar la conversación.

—Comunicación social —Bebió del café—. ¿Qué harás tú? Digo, ¿serás solista?

Ella insistía y él se negaba a ser sincero.

—No. No quiero que mi economía dependa de lo que me gusta hacer. Debo separar la pasión del trabajo.

—Entonces serás un esclavo de algo que no deseas hacer el resto de tu vida.

—¿Y qué dirías si te revelo que hasta hace unas semanas atrás era esclavo de lo que me gustaba?

—Te diría que lo estabas haciendo mal. Nadie puede llamar trabajo a una pasión.

Yamato sorbió de la taza, siempre con la mirada puesta en Jun. Ante la llama de la vela, sus ojos marrones se volvían más transparentes. Daban la intención de que danzaban y querían saltar de aquella cara bronceada.

—¿Te gusta lo que haces?

—¿Por qué lo habría elegido si no? —Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa. La taza ya no desprendía vapor. La sostenía con ambas manos—. Los rumores son ciertos. Haz decidido abandonar la banda.

El silencio hizo que el sonido de las gotas estrelladas contra la ventana fuese más fuerte.

Jun deslizó uno de los papeles a los que Yamato rehuía y admiraba a la vez. Leyó solo el encabezado.

—Abogados —soltó.

—No es nada importante.

—¿Por qué insistes en parecer despreocupado?

—Porque lo estoy. No puedo darle demasiada importancia a cosas que ya no me competen.

—Pero lo haces. Le das importancia y eso solo significa que te importa. Debes dejarlo ir. No ignorarlo.

Un rayo cayó y alumbró el rostro de Motomiya. Yamato soltó una sonrisa ladina.

—Te parecerá tonto, Yamato, pero cuando terminé con Shuu… Bah, él me terminó. Ambos, realmente. —Jun bajó la mirada. Yamato atisbó una sombra bordeando su boca y no era producida por la luz de la vela—. Como sea, él enojado conmigo decidió llevarse a _Rúper_ , un San Bernardo que adoptamos. Yo amaba a ese animal y sin embargo tuve que dejarlo marcharse.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tanto él como Shuu no me pertenecían. Aferrarme a algo que ya es parte de mi pasado no me ayudaba a seguir adelante. Reconozco que de haber compartido la tenencia de _Rúper_ con Shuu, me hubiese llevado hasta sus manos nuevamente. No es lo que quería. A veces para avanzar debes soltarle la mano a lo que te detiene, ¿no crees?

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta encenderse. Las personas aplaudieron emocionadas. El televisor se encendió. Media hora después ya no llovía con imponencia. La mayoría de los presentes cogieron un rumbo. Jun se puso de pie, con las mismas intenciones.

La vio marcharse con un tipo en un auto. Lo había besado en los labios. No podría ser más que su novio. Se la notaba feliz.

Yamato tomó los papeles sobre la mesa y firmó con pulso firme.

Acababa de ceder los derechos de sus canciones a la banda que había decidido abandonar porque lo alejaba de su esencia, los productores lo volvían comercial y ya no dejaba el alma plasmada en sus letras.

Sonrió de medio lado y puso su firma en otro papel con las iniciales y el logo de JAXA.

* * *

 **Notas:** JAXA: Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial. ¡Qué tortura! 140 caracteres, así que eso es todo. _Ciao_.

¡Gracias por leer!


	34. Koushiro y Satoe Tachikawa

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Satoe Tachikawa

 **Canción:** _Crash_ de The Primitives

 **Choque**

Koushirou guardó su pasaporte en su bolsillo interior, tomó del carrusel sus dos valijas, que pagaron peso extra en Narita, y se dirigió al área de los teléfonos públicos. Estaba molido después de un viaje de más de diecisiete horas.

— _¿Diga?_

—Hola, Mimi, soy yo. —Se acomodó el auricular del teléfono público que se le estaba resbalando por el cuello.

— _¡Kyaaa! Okaeri, mi amor. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? No olvidaste los dulces que te encargue, ¿verdad? Sora me dijo que también me había mandado algo contigo, ¿qué es? ¡No, mejor no me digas! Qué sea sorpresa. Te extrañé._

Y a pesar de que el _jet lag_ le estuviese dando jaqueca no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Mimi diciéndole que lo había extrañado. Había pasado tres largos meses en Japón preparando los últimos detalles para su regreso a la nación del sol naciente. Infló los cachetes:

—Y yo a ti. No te preocupes, tengo todo. ¿Ya estás cerca?

— _Ah, cierto. Olvidé que hoy tenia cita con el obstetra…_

—Ya veo, no te preocupes. Tomaré un taxi.

—… _pero mi madre quedó en pasar por ti. Ya no debe de tardar, se fue hace una hora._

Koushirou despertó por completo al escuchar aquello. ¿La mamá de Mimi iría a recogerle al aeropuerto? Se mordió el labio nervioso.

—Entonces, ¿dices que ya viene para acá?

— _Ajá. No te desesperes, ¿okay?_

—No le hubieras causado la molestia. Ni hablar, pues la espero.

— _En realidad fue su idea_ —le explicó Mimi—. _¿Koushirou?_

—¿Sí?

— _Sé amable. Ya sabes cómo se pone._

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Satoe Tachikawa no se había reservado lo que pensaba cuando dieron la noticia de que, una vez que el bebé naciera, se irían a vivir a Japón. Nombrarlo un ataque de histeria se quedaba corto. Desde aquel día su suegra le había hecho la ley del hielo ya que, por supuesto, Koushirou era considerado el primer responsable de que su única hija se fuera al otro lado del mundo. Era por eso que lo ponía especialmente nervioso que Satoe se hubiese ofrecido a venir por él, porque si de algún lado Mimi había heredado lo psicópata (que había dejado salir en el segundo trimestre de embarazo), había sido de su madre.

Se dejó caer en una incómoda banca en el área de espera y cerró sus ojos por un momento. En sus párpados se proyectaron las últimas fotografías que Mimi le había pasado por _WhatsApp_ y se preguntó qué tan enorme estaría ahora. Así intentó mantenerse despierto por un buen rato, hasta que su reloj de pulsera le avisó que había pasado ya más de una hora tras la llamada que había tenido con Mimi. Refunfuñó con ganas, le urgía una cama.

Apenas subía la mirada cuando Satoe Tachikawa entraba triunfante por la puerta automática. Venía hablando por celular y cuando encontró a Koushirou con la mirada le entrecerró los ojos. «Si las miradas matasen...», pensó Koushirou algo abrumado. Tomó sus valijas y su equipaje de mano y caminó hacia su suegra.

—Te llamo después —dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Puso los brazos en jarra y esperó a que Koushirou fuese a su encuentro sin importarle que el pelirrojo estuviese haciendo malabares con todas las cosas que venía cargando—. Bienvenido de vuelta a América.

—Señora Tachikawa —respondió a su saludo con una reverencia que terminó con todo el contenido de su equipaje de mano vertido en el piso. Koushirou se reprimió una palabrota—. No debió molestarse.

—Ni lo menciones.

Y dicho aquello empezó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a su yerno recogiendo sus calzoncillos de emergencia del piso.

La carretera que llevaba desde el JFK hasta la casa de los Tachikawa, en Long Island, no era realmente larga, lo que le daba una especie de alivio a Koushirou. Satoe se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de encender el automóvil y emprender el camino.

—¿Había tráfico? —le preguntó Koushirou al ver la carretera vacía.

—No, pero tenía cita para la manicura. Espero no te moleste.

A Koushirou solo le quedó sonreírle. Cuando Mimi le había dicho que su madre pasaría por él se le ocurrió solo una teoría: tal vez era el momento perfecto para arreglar los malentendidos, para hablar de sus diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo. Ahora sabía que Satoe Tachikawa solo deseaba hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Pero claro que no se imaginaba de qué manera sería.

—Koushirou, ¿puedes ponerme un disco que tengo en la guantera?

—Por supuesto.

Koushirou colocó el disco compacto y, después de varios intentos infructuosos, logró hacerlo reproducir. Guitarras ochenteras empezaron a sonar en los bafles del automóvil nuevo de los Tachikawa. Satoe se permitió sonreír cuando la cantante empezó a recitar los primeros versos de aquella popera canción y decidió subir el volumen a uno que dejaría sordo a cualquiera. También empezó a acelerar.

Koushirou se refregó el rostro cuando la canción empezaba a sonar por doceava vez. También llevaba varios kilómetros rezando los cantos budistas que Jou le había enseñado hacia años. Satoe era un peligro al volante. Se pasaba los entronques, los semáforos en amarillo y las vías del ferrocarril volando y Koushirou ya se había golpeado dos veces la cabeza en el techo del automóvil, pero ni que un tráiler casi les embistiese de frente por haber rebasado a un tractor había hecho que Satoe Tachikawa dejase de cantar a todo pulmón.

De hecho le hacía oda a la letra que hablaba sobre ir muy rápido, chocar y romperse el cuello. Koushirou le imploró a los cielos que la manía se acabara pronto. Incluso varias veces trató de alcanzar la perilla del volumen, recibiendo un manotazo por parte de la madre de su novia.

—Señora Tachikawa, por favor, hablemos como las personas civilizadas que... ¡Cuidado! —Satoe apenas y evadió a una familia de patitos que querían cruzar el camino.

— _Don't slow down, you're gonna crash._ _Na, nana, nanana._

«Voy a morir esta noche. No conoceré a mi bebé y Mimi me odiará por siempre aunque haya sido su madre la que me haya matado» se dijo en su fuero interno.

— _Na, nanana, nanana._

Koushirou, totalmente frustrado por la idea de dejar sin padre a su bebé, finalmente alcanzó el botón de _stop_ y lo presionó furioso, dejándolo sumido. Tragó la poca saliva que tenía en la boca cuando los ojos malva de su suegra lo atravesaron.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Eres muy irrespetuoso con tus mayores, jovencito. ¿Y así pretendes educar a un niño? ¡Pobre de mi hija que tendrá que hacer todo el trabajo!

Y, como también había desacelerado el automóvil, Koushirou decidió usar la palanca del freno de mano, deteniendo el automóvil en medio de la calle. Satoe se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar soltar un improperio.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Tachikawa, pero no podemos seguir así. ¡Todo el camino fue una tortura psicológica! Hablemos, por favor. Resolvamos las cosas.

—No hay nada que resolver. ¡No te vas a llevar a mi hija de vuelta a Japón!

Satoe gritó aquello última con todas sus fuerzas. Los vidrios del maltratado automóvil retumbaron. Después de unos segundos de silencio se soltó a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Koushirou la escuchó murmurar frases sin sentido: que no podría ver a su nieto crecer, que nunca visitarían Nueva York, que moriría sola y vieja porque su marido seguro se iría con otra también, que para tal prefería morir en la carretera escuchando su canción favorita.

—¡Y te llevaría conmigo!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Koushirou. Abrió la puerta de su lado, rodeó el auto y entonces abrió la del conductor. Le quitó el cinturón de seguridad a Satoe y le ayudó a meterse en el asiento trasero, donde la mujer, envuelta en llanto, se acostó.

—Recordé que le gustaban las gomitas de calamar que vendían en la tienda de los Inoue. Le traje algunas, están en la bolsa de mano.

Y con él ocupando el mando al volante, encendió el automóvil, que antes de avanzar hizo un ruido extraño. Koushirou suspiró al pensar en el cheque que tendría que darle al señor Tachikawa por concepto de daños materiales.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de Mimi, justamente la embarazada salió a su encuentro. Satoe observó cómo su hija se colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo y como este trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caer. Le vio abrazarla, olfatear su cuello y murmurarle al oído. Su Mimi tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Antes que anunciaran que vivirían en Japón pensaba que ambos hacían la pareja más _cute_ del mundo. Cuando su yerno acarició la barriga de su hija se le aguaron los ojos. Suspiró, se metió la última gomita de calamar a la boca y salió del automóvil. Al pasarle de lado a la pareja le sonrió a Koushirou y le hizo la señal universal de amor y paz.

—¿Por qué suspiras así, _sweetie_?

—Es que me moría por verte.

* * *

 **Notas:** Okaeri: bienvenido de vuelta (a casa). Siempre pensé que Satoe tenía serios problemas y si esto salió a comedia fue por la canción que tocó.

¡Gracias por leer!


	35. Takeru y Ken

**Autor:** Mie Ame

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Ken

 **Concepto:** grito

 **Guardián de sueños**

—¡No! —Ken exclamó en sueños, temblando—. No los lastimes…

Takeru despertó al oír el grito a su lado. El joven de cabello oscuro continuaba dormido, pero la pesadilla que tenía parecía que lo perturbaba tanto que invadía la realidad. Esa no era la primera vez que el rubio despertaba a mitad de la noche escuchando a Ken gritar o llorar, o ambas cosas, en sueños. La primera vez fue una de las noches que se quedó a dormir en casa del chico genio cuando estaban en secundaria, consiguiendo casi matarlo del susto y dejándolo con una sensación de impotencia, al no poder ayudarlo. El hecho de que llevara años experimentándolo, no quería decir que se hubiera acostumbrado. Al contrario, el sentimiento de ineptitud que le invadía al ver a Ken así, y no poder hacer nada al respecto, lo frustraba a más no poder.

El portador del emblema de la esperanza rodeó al de la bondad con los brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos justo por debajo de la nuca de Ken.

—Tranquilo, Ken, todo está bien —susurraba amorosamente el joven.

—¡No! ¡No…! —continuaba sollozando el chico en sus brazos, apretando los ojos.

—Ken… —Takeru suspiró. Hacía poco había encontrado una forma de tranquilizar al joven prodigio, así que se propuso ponerla en práctica—. Ken, mira. ¿Ya viste todas esas burbujas? ¡Mira, están en todas partes! Vamos, hay que atraparlas. ¿Cuántas puedes atrapar tú? Yo llevo bastantes ya…

Ken dejó de estar agitado y empezó a tranquilizarse poco a poco. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando comenzó a sonreír y le devolvió el abrazo a Takeru, acurrucándose en su pecho. La noche volvió a ser tranquila y ambos pudieron dormir en paz hasta que amaneció.

A la mañana siguiente, Takeru abrió los ojos y no encontró a Ken en la cama. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, siguiendo el delicioso aroma del desayuno que Ken preparaba.

—Buenos días —dijo suavemente, abrazando por detrás al joven que se encontraba frente a la estufa, posando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

—Buenos días —respondió Ken sonriendo, manteniendo su atención en el sartén en su mano—. El desayuno está casi listo.

—Entendido. —Takeru se apartó del cocinero y, tras lavarse las manos, se dedicó a poner en la mesa los cubiertos y vajilla que usarían, tomando asiento al terminar su tarea—. Ehm… ¿Ken…?

—¿Hmm?

Takeru se revolvió un poco incómodo en su asiento.

—Anoche… volviste a tener uno de esos… malos sueños.

Ken se detuvo en seco por un momento. Luego continuó sirviendo el desayuno en los platos.

—Eso supuse —comentó tranquilamente—. Recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz y luego… todo se volvió calma y luz.

Takeru lo miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar respuestas sin tener que hacer las preguntas. Pero, como de costumbre, en los ojos de Ken solo podía ver un tenue resplandor, no había en ellos nada que mostrara los temores que se albergaban en su corazón.

Una vez más, el rubio suspiró, esta vez profundamente, haciéndose de valor para sacar de su pecho las dudas que lo atormentaban.

—¿Qué es lo que ves…? En esos sueños, me refiero.

Ken se tardó en contestar. Tomó asiento frente al chico que lo observaba angustiado y sujetó su mano, tanto para demostrar su aprecio por la preocupación, como para darse coraje a sí mismo.

—Es… un sueño recurrente… —comenzó a explicar—. En realidad no recuerdo los detalles de lo que pasa en él, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que tiene que ver con los eventos de hace unos años… con Oikawa y MaloMyotismon. Daisuke, tú y los demás están en problemas, y yo soy incapaz de ayudarlos. Estoy… atrapado, ustedes sufren y yo no puedo hacer nada…

—Oh… —Takeru se dio cuenta de que no tenía palabras para responder a eso.

Ken se percató de esto y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Aunque, ¿sabes? Las pesadillas ya no son tan frecuentes, ni tan terribles, desde que te tengo conmigo.

Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír ante el halago. Se inclinó hacia adelante y posó un cariñoso beso en la frente del otro chico, a lo que dicho joven respondió posando su mano en la mejilla del rubio y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios.

—Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, Takeru —susurró Ken al separar sus labios—. No estoy seguro de lo que haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Eres fuerte, Ken. Estarías bien, aun sin mí. —Apretó suavemente la mano que aún seguía su mejilla—. No es que me queje de que hayas decidido darme un lugar especial en tu vida —dijo, besando la mano de Ken.

—Créeme, el afortunado aquí soy yo —Ken afirmó, apartando su mano para reclinarse un poco en su asiento.

—Lo que creo es que, si continuamos intentando averiguar quién es el que tiene más suerte de ambos, no llegaremos a tiempo a la primera clase —concluyó Takeru, cerrando el argumento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me gustó escribirlo porque me identifico mucho con ellos. El método que usa para calmarlo es el que yo solía usar con mi hijo, que soñaba con arañas y yo le susurraba para que las arañas se transformaran en burbujas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	36. Sora y Daisuke

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Sora y Daisuke

 **Canción:** _Hero_ de Skillet

 **Ser un héroe**

—No estoy… preparada para morir. —La voz de Sora tiembla casi tanto como su cuerpo.

Daisuke aprieta los dientes y los puños.

—No vas a morir.

Pero hay sangre. Ni él mismo puede creerse sus palabras.

.

.

Todo empezó como no suele empezar, por el final.

Cayeron edificios. Murieron muchos. En un parpadeo, todo había cambiado, como si llevaran años en guerra. Allí estaban. Humanos capaces de usar a los digimons para sus propios fines. Siguiendo ideales marchitos que solo servían de excusa para acabar con quienes no querían arrodillarse ante ellos.

Personas mataron personas. Digimons mataron digimons. Y la raíz del problema no estaba en el Mundo Real, los antiguos niños elegidos lo sabían.

.

.

Lo único que los alumbra son llamaradas. La noche oscura parece escupir fuego. Birdramon pelea contra las brasas y también las produce, ExVeemon solo lucha con sus puños porque sus alas se han quemado.

El pelo de Sora nunca ha parecido tan vivo. Con cada fogonazo, brilla más anaranjado y poderoso, parecen hebras de fuego.

Daisuke pasa los dedos por esos hilos ardientes. Ella no se aparta, solo sigue mirándolo.

—¿No tienes miedo de morir?

—Tengo miedo de no hacer todo lo que debo… antes de morir.

.

.

Taichi fue el que los guio. Todos lo siguieron con los ojos cerrados y dispuestos a pelear, como siempre había sido.

También fue Taichi el primero en caer.

La conmoción que sintieron tuvo que esperar, porque en medio de batallas contra monstruos humanos y digitales no había tiempo para llorar. Pero tuvieron más razones para derramar lágrimas cuando los demás fueron cayendo.

Sora le preguntó a Koushiro por qué seguían adelante.

—Porque es lo único que sabemos hacer —dijo él.

.

.

En cierto momento, empieza a llover. Las gotas caen sobre el Mundo Digital como si trataran de ayudar a apagar las llamas de ambos bandos. Pero no sirven de nada.

El fuego digimon puede con ellas. El fuego de las armas humanas también.

A pesar del agua, la oscura noche sigue iluminándose con llamaradas de muerte.

El pelo de Sora parece apagarse, se le pega a la cara y el cuello. Daisuke lo aparta para poder mirarla a los ojos. Encuentra en ellos lo que buscaba, otro lugar donde el fuego brilla.

.

.

Takeru daba golpes a todo lo que encontraba el día que perdió a su hermano. Cuando fue Hikari la que desapareció, ya no tuvo fuerzas para golpear nada. Se dejó caer y no quiso levantarse.

—No lo entiendo —escuchó Daisuke que mascullaba—, solo es otra maldita guerra. Pero esta vez hemos perdido.

Quiso decirle que todavía quedaban varios en pie, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Esa misma noche perdieron a Mimi.

Padres, hermanos, hijos y abuelos. Muchísimos humanos quisieron ayudar, cruzaron la puerta de los mundos y se sumaron a la batalla. Algunos con compañeros digimon, otros con armas o tirando simples piedras.

Verlos arañar con furia para no perder sus vidas y su libertad le dio fuerzas a Daisuke.

Cogió a Sora, que era la última que quedaba, y la arrastró lejos de la batalla.

Necesitaban respuestas, saber quién empezó aquello, por qué las bestias sagradas no hacían nada y por qué los niños elegidos estaban cayendo.

Pero las respuestas no ayudaron.

.

.

Sora empieza a llorar. Sin sollozar, solo mezclando sus lágrimas con la lluvia. Mira a Daisuke con ansia, con súplica.

—Sálvame. Sálvanos. Necesitamos un héroe.

Y él quiere decir que también necesita un héroe. Pero guarda silencio.

.

.

Buscaron por el Mundo Digital, dejándole las batallas a los pocos que quedaban en su bando. ¿El bando de la libertad? Algo así habían empezado a llamarse. Lo cierto era que a ninguno de los dos les importaba saberlo.

Gennai se esfumó justo después de darles algunas pistas. Así que buscaron las piedras sagradas, a las bestias protectoras de aquel mundo, pidieron explicaciones.

—Nuestro poder acaba donde empieza el vuestro —dijo Qinglongmon—. El Mundo Digital salió de vosotros, las personas tenéis algo que hace que podáis moldearlo con vuestras acciones y sentimientos. Esta vez es diferente, porque hay humanos en ambos bandos.

—¿Y cómo acabará? —preguntó Sora.

—No podemos saberlo. Pero este mundo está apagándose. Las personas decidiréis qué ocurrirá.

Después desaparecieron y llegaron los enemigos. Hombres cuyas caras no les decían nada, solo que los odiaban simplemente porque querían que se arrodillaran y no lo hacían. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la ambición humana?

.

.

— _Somos el mal para ambos mundos_ —había dicho Taichi antes de caer—. _Daisuke, tienes que buscar el bien_.

Pero él no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Abraza a Sora, manchándola de la sangre de sus heridas cuando trató de cubrirla de un ataque. Ella se aferra a su destrozada camiseta como si lo necesitara para respirar.

Jadea, está aterrada. La chica del amor ha perdido a demasiadas personas como para saber cómo seguir. Por eso vuelve a suplicar.

—Sálvanos, Dai. Por favor, por favor. Sálvalos a todos.

No sabe qué decir, así que la besa. Ella no se aparta.

Después se levanta y la deja atrás. Daisuke siente que las piernas pararán de responderle en cualquier momento, pero no se detiene.

A su alrededor, siguen apareciendo llamas humanas y digimon. La lluvia le lame las heridas. Sus pasos dejan huellas en el suelo encharcado de sangre y manchado de muertes de ambos bandos.

Él siempre quiso ser un héroe. Hasta ahora, que acaba de descubrir lo que significa.

En alguna parte, el digiegg de los milagros cobra vida. Las últimas fuerzas de las bestias sagradas, de la luz que todavía queda en ambos mundos. Brilla y se refleja en los ojos de Daisuke.

Y él deja que el poder se libere. Que arrase con los humanos y digimons que quieren destruirlos. Que apague el fuego y seque la lluvia. Que arranque más lágrimas a Sora.

El precio que paga para volverse un héroe es su propia vida.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	37. Miyako y Yuri

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes** : Miyako y Yuri

 **Canción** : _Just a girl_ de No Doubt

 **Traductor**

―Todo estará bien, Miyako, tienes que alegrarte ―dijo Hikari, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―murmuró la digielegida, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas―. Es que es tan triste, él… ¡ni siquiera pudo entrar al Digimundo! ―lamentó, recordando los últimos momentos de vida de Yukio Oikawa.

―Pero ahora se ha convertido en mariposas digitales, él es el guardián del Digimundo ―explicó. Sacó un pañuelo de su tapado y terminó de limpiarle los restos de lágrimas.

―Lo siento, Hikari… solo creo que me llevará un tiempo procesarlo ―admitió―. Anda, ve con Tailmon, deben celebrar que recuperó su anillo mágico.

―¿Estarás bien sola? ―preguntó, dudosa de partir.

―¡No estaré sola! ―exclamó, indicando con los brazos sus alrededores: niños elegidos de todos los países del mundo, compañeros digitales y digimons que se habían acercado a ayudar o a saludar llenaban el camino hasta donde las montañas impedían la vista.

Hikari sonrió y le apretó la mano antes de partir en búsqueda de su digimon, quien acababa de recibir por sorpresa su anillo digital, perdido hacía tiempo.

Y como había predicho, no estuvo sola mucho tiempo: una voz de barítono con un acento neutral impresionante la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Hola ―escuchó, y no pudo sorprenderse más al descubrir que el portavoz de esa voz tan particular era nada más y nada menos que Yuri, el niño elegido de Rusia.

―¿Yuri? ¿Hablas japonés? ―preguntó, sorprendida, y tal vez un poco molesta.

―Estoy hablando en ruso ―contestó, muy tranquilo.

―Pero… te escucho en japonés… ―murmuró Miyako, rascando su cabeza, confundida.

―Parece que en el Digimundo nos entendemos todos ―explicó, sonriente.

Yuri se había quitado su gorro marrón, el mismo que le había visto en Rusia, y tocaba sus pálidos cabellos rubios, como si inconscientemente estuviera imitando las acciones de Miyako.

―¡No había tenido la oportunidad de ver tu cabello! ―exclamó, y sin reflexionar mucho sobre sus acciones, se acercó hasta él y, quitándose un guante, agarró sus cabellos entre sus dedos―. ¡Es tan suave y fino! ―dijo. Luego, en forma inmediata, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y, nerviosa, retrocedió―. Oh por favor, ¡lo siento tanto!

Sin embargo, Yuri no reaccionó mal: rio, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo oía ―como olvidar su fatídica aventura en Rusia, donde no entendían más que los nombres de las comidas―, se sintió reconfortada y, si hubiera creído ello posible, habría pensado que tenía maripositas en la panza.

―Y… ¿quién es aquel joven rubio? ―preguntó. Miyako siguió su mirada y, en un segundo, sintió como todas las maripositas se apretaban en su estómago, se peleaban entre sí, se reventaban y en vez de cosquillas, le hacían doler. Porque el joven rubio, Yamato, estaba en ese momento abrazando a Sora mientras hablaban con Michael y Mimi.

―Mmh… él es Yamato ―murmuró, desganada―. También es un niño elegido.

―¿Japonés? ―Miyako se sintió aún peor con esta pregunta, porque evidenciaba lo obvio: a Yuri le preocupaba el novio de Sora, pero lo alegraba pensar que podría vivir tan lejos como él de ella.

―Sí, japonés ―lamentó. No supo bien por qué lo lamentó, pero súbitamente se sintió triste por romperle el corazón.

―Oh, qué extraño. Sus cabellos son parecidos a los míos ―explicó, tomando con sus dedos la misma sección que Miyako había tocado antes―. ¿Serán igual de suaves? ―Y, para su sorpresa, agarró su mano entre las suyas y volvió a colocarla en su cabeza, obligándola a acariciarlo otra vez.

―Seguro que los tuyos son más lindos ―murmuró, sonrojada.

Lentamente bajó la mano, sintiéndose nada más que una colegiala, una pequeña niña enamorada de un joven algunos años mayor, que no hacía más que mirar a alguien más linda que ella. La historia de su vida, Miyako ya sabía que esa sería la historia de su vida: ser solo una niña, una amiga, una confidente, rodeada de amigos bellos interesados en sus amigas mucho más espectaculares que ella.

Y por estar tan preocupada lamentando su mala suerte futura, no pudo notar que, al bajar la mano de los cabellos de Yuri, él había seguido sosteniéndosela. Reaccionó al sentir un suave apretón. Levantó la vista y encontró a ese precioso joven de ojos celestes mirándola y sonriendo. Muy a su pesar, las maripositas se despertaron otra vez.

―¿Por qué estabas llorando? ―preguntó, suave. Otro leve apretón de manos.

―Por… por Yukio Oikawa ―susurró, tartamudeando―. Se convirtió en mariposas digitales, pero nunca pudo entrar al Digimundo…

Él sonrió y, con su mano libre, le acarició una mejilla.

―Ahora será la luz del Digimundo, nuestro protector. La esperanza, la pureza… el amor ―terminó, susurrando.

Miyako supuso que nunca había estado más sonrojada que en ese momento. Y, además de eso, quería correr, saltar entre digimons y cantar a viva voz, porque toda esa situación extraña la estaba enloqueciendo de alegría.

Y, sin embargo, solo pudo contestar:

―Gracias. ―Pero como él sonrió, supo que era la respuesta correcta.

―¿Te parece que algún día vengamos a comer al Digimundo? Ponemos un punto de encuentro, yo traigo comida rusa, tú traes comida japonesa… Anna y Lara traen las bebidas, y podemos invitar a quien tú quieras.

Sin soltar su mano, asintió.

No pudo mirarlo mucho tiempo más.

―¡Miyako! La puerta va a cerrarse, debemos regresar ―llamó Hikari, agitando su mano en el aire.

Entristecida, Miyako lo soltó. Pero no se alejó sin regalarle una sonrisa, de esas que él también ya conocía.

―¿Hablamos, entonces…? ―preguntó, levantando su D3. Él asintió, mostrando el suyo.

Miyako solo deseó que los D3 tuvieran traductor incorporado.

* * *

 **Notas** : Sé que no tiene mucha relación con la canción, más que el título, pero no pude hacerla coincidir con sus personalidades.

¡Gracias por leer!


	38. Taichi y Hikari

**Autor:** Ozanai

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Hikari

 **Concepto:** estación

 **Memorial Yagami**

Hikari suspiró con melancolía mientras acomodaba su flequillo. Observó con detenimiento su imagen reflejada en el espejo. El tiempo le había favorecido, dejando atrás la sonrisa aniñada y los rasgos infantiles para darle paso a un rostro sereno y hermoso. Las personas que la conocían coincidían en que Hikari se había convertido en una jovencita de belleza extraordinaria.

―Hikari ―llamó la voz de su hermano del otro lado de la puerta―, ¿puedo pasar?

―Adelante.

―¿Ya estás lista? ―Taichi le dirigió una mirada seria a través del espejo.

Hikari sonrió, sabía cuánto odiaba él llegar tarde a un compromiso. Ella solía llamarlo «gajes del oficio».

―Estoy lista ―respondió volteando hacia su hermano, sonriéndole―. Vámonos.

Los labios de Taichi formaron una sonrisa discreta, pero Hikari pudo apreciar el brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

El paso de los años era más notorio en su hermano, no solo por ser el mayor; Taichi fue un niño impulsivo y aventurero, arrastrando a sus amigos en las locuras que planeaba. El chiquillo de peinado indomable y ojos traviesos que actuaba sin pensar dio paso a un joven de mirada serena y vivaz, con cabello alborotado y sonrisa confiada. Hoy día Taichi era la imagen de la madurez y elocuencia, dejando atrás los malos hábitos de la niñez y los gestos infantiles de antaño, mostrando siempre un rostro sereno, observando con ojos tranquilos e inquisitivos.

Por esa razón Hikari adoraba los momentos en su hermano sonreía con burla discreta y observaba a los demás con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Los hermanos Yagami salieron a paso lento del complejo de departamentos donde vivían. Y, mientras más cerca se encontraban de la estación Odaiba Kaihin Koen, sus obligaciones y preocupaciones los abandonaban lentamente.

Los rayos del sol veraniego abrasaban cálidamente a los transeúntes de la ciudad.

Nerima había sufrido las transformaciones que exigen el paso del tiempo (incluyendo las reconstrucciones de los denominados ataques terroristas de años anteriores).

Hikari y Taichi caminaban lado a lado por las calles de Hikarigaoka. Se detuvieron frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivieron veinte años atrás. Sus expresiones pasaron de la alegría a la nostalgia; compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

Ocuparon los asientos de una parada cercana. Hikari sacó una pequeña cámara fotográfica, capturando el panorama que se les presentaba. Taichi sonrió y su expresión se relajó notablemente ante la foto que su hermana le mostraba en la pantalla de la cámara.

Observaron la avenida frente a ellos, recorriendo con la mirada todos esos detalles significativos, el puente, las señales de tránsito y el balcón del piso catorce.

―Hikari, es hora. ―Taichi se puso de pie con un salto.

Su sonrisa era tan jovial y sincera que la contagió inmediatamente.

Hikari asintió y, tomando su bolso, se impulsó hacia arriba. Se afianzó al brazo de Taichi y caminaron con dirección a la estación Hikarigaoka.

―Hermano ―llamó Hikari, señalando a su derecha.

Los ojos de Taichi brillaron con añoranza.

―¿Quieres un jugo, Kari? ―ofreció cariñosamente a su hermanita menor.

Una moderna y, aparentemente, nueva máquina expendedora se encontraba ante ellos. La sorpresa radicaba en el hecho de que veinte años atrás hubieron varias de ellas, las cuales fueron retiradas (y no repuestas hasta el día de hoy) después de los atentados.

―¿Hermano, crees que a _Koromon naranja_ le gustaría? ―preguntó Hikari, haciendo referencia al jugo en su mano.

―Estoy seguro que sí.

Una corriente de aire agitó los castaños cabellos de los chicos, elevando ligeramente la falda floreada de Hikari y empujando suavemente la chaqueta azul de Taichi.

A Hikari le parecía que su hermano se veía más guapo con su ropa casual y tenis que con su traje negro y sus zapatos limpios, conjunto que lo hacía parecer varios años mayor de lo que en realidad era. Ella, al igual que muchos de sus conocidos, quedó anonadada ante el anuncio que hizo Taichi acerca de estudiar ciencias políticas. Nadie lo vio venir, ya que era la promesa juvenil del fútbol japonés. Incluso hubo quienes lo tildaron de ambicioso, deseando solo llevarse una considerable cantidad de yenes a sus bolsillos, Taichi fue acusado de poseer deseos corruptos y dejarse seducir por el poder que conllevan aquellos cargos. Hikari sufrió mucho en aquella época; era consciente de la mala reputación que poseían los políticos, y escuchar las palabras desdeñosas que involucraban a su hermano la hacían enfurecer. Takeru y Daisuke, amigos de infancia, varias veces recurrieron a los golpes por defender a su hermano, a quien admiraban profundamente. Afortunadamente ella logró adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

Taichi y Hikari se adoraban. Ella lo respetaba y adoraba con todo su corazón, y él la cuidaba y orientaba lo mejor posible. Vecinos y familiares solían comentar lo tiernos que se veían juntos.

Más importante aún, los hermanos Yagami compartían un increíble secreto. Dieciséis veranos atrás se reencontraron con los digimons. Taichi no lo recordaba, pero ella sí.

El primero de agosto de 1999 Hikari conoció al Koromon de su hermano, muy diferente al que habían cuidado cuatro años antes, y el cual Taichi parecía haber olvidado.

La familia Yagami solía vivir en Hikarigaoka antes de los denominados ataques terroristas. Hikari, a pesar de contar con sólo cuatro años de edad, recordaba perfectamente la pelea que tuvo _Koromon grandote_ con un pájaro gigante. Ese fue el primer contacto que tuvieron con los digimon. Taichi parecía no recordar nada de esto, fue por eso que ella no se lo mencionó cuando regresó a casa.

Los hermanos Yagami viajaron, junto a seis niños más, al Digimundo. Juntos tuvieron que proteger aquel hermoso lugar con ayuda de sus digimon. Las puertas se cerraron, separándolos de sus amigos.

Hikari entendía la razón por la que su hermano decidió estudiar ciencias políticas. Él siempre fue un líder nato, alguien que protegía lo que amaba; cuando los digimon comenzaron a aparecer por todo el mundo, Taichi supo que necesitaban protegerlos de algún modo; su hermano se convertiría en el puente entre los humanos y digimon.

Hikarigaoka era la última estación de la línea Oedo, o la primera, si lo veías desde otro ángulo, por lo que no tuvieron problema en encontrar asientos disponibles (detalle que agradecían, ya que el trayecto era largo).

―Hermano ―Taichi la miró de reojo. Hikari se recargó suavemente en su hombro―, gracias.

Una sonrisa cálida adornó el rostro de su hermano, quien acarició suavemente su cabello.

Los hermanos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por el vaivén del tren. Al llegar a la estación Shiodome transbordarían para tomar la línea Yurikamome, se dirigirían a Odaiba Kaihin Koen, donde descenderían y caminarían rumbo a la estación de Fuji TV.

Fue en el año 2000 que Taichi y Hikari iniciaron aquella tradición. Cada año, el primero de agosto, los hermanos saldrían muy temprano del complejo de departamentos que habitaban para dirigirse al barrio de Hikarigaoka, donde tuvieron su primer encuentro con los digimons. Recorrían con lentitud los lugares en los que Koromon estuvo, y observarían los cambios que el paso del tiempo traía; después de un tiempo regresarían para reunirse con los demás elegidos en Odaiba y conmemorar un año más de su visita al Digimundo. Quince años de eso.

Ese día, primero de agosto del 2015, celebraban dieciséis años del inicio de sus aventuras. El día en que todos volvían a ser los niños que salvaron el Digimundo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Sinceramente no creo haberle hecho justicia a este bello par, aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	39. Takeru y Catherine

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Catherine

 **Canción:** _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ de Green Day

 **Boulevard of broken dreams**

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Catherine se apoyó en la ancha barandilla del puente que cruzaba el río parisino, el Sena.

—Por nada, solo porque me parece que el río está precioso las noches en las que la luna brilla tanto como hoy. ¿Qué hacías vagando por ahí a estas horas? —Él se apoyó en la barandilla.

—Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti.

—Vengo de ensayar una obra de teatro, ya sabes que es mi hobbie.

—Yo no podía dormir.

—¿Tu cuerpo aún no ha aceptado el cambio de horario? —La melena rubia de ella cayó grácilmente hacia delante al inclinar la cabeza para mirar a Takeru a los ojos.

—Mi cuerpo todavía no ha aceptado mi nueva vida. La comida, los horarios… Todo es diferente. —Ella se acercó más al chico y le cogió la mano con suavidad, acariciando los nudillos de él con los dedos.

—¿Te gusta esto? —La pregunta del millón para Takeru.

—Supongo que cuando me acostumbre y encuentre un trabajo decente no lo veré todo tan negro.

—¿Echas de menos a tu padre y a tu hermano? —dijo la joven rubia al pensar en que, aparte de su madre, el resto de la familia de Takeru seguía en Japón. Él había llegado con su madre haría más o menos un mes. Su madre había sido trasladada a la sede en Francia de la empresa y Takeru buscaba un cambio de aires.

—Hay veces que tienes que alejarte de todo para poder ver con más claridad —susurró.

—¿Estamos hablando de Hikari? —El chico cruzó la mirada con la de ella, no le gustaba de hablar de sus problemas sentimentales con nadie y menos con Catherine. No se sentía cómodo hablando con ella sobre otra chica—. Takeru, si necesitas hablar de ello…

—Todos pensaban que éramos la pareja perfecta, ¿sabes? Pero, lo cierto es que éramos perfectamente imperfectos. Nos complementábamos, no te lo voy a discutir nunca… Sin embargo, a veces, faltaba algo, como una chispa de energía. Todo era tan cómodo que dejamos de intentar enamorar al otro. Separarnos fue lo correcto, no hay por qué quedarse con el primer amor. Eso, normalmente, solo ocurre en las películas. Además…

Takeru miró con intensidad a Catherine pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra su costado. La joven apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Takeru estaba pasando unos momentos difíciles y ella iba a estar ahí para él fuera como amiga o lo que sea.

—Sabes que no caminas solo en esta nueva aventura, ¿verdad? —dijo Catherine en un murmullo—. Yo voy a ser tu compañera de viajes.

—¿Un viaje por dónde? ¿Por el bulevar de los sueños rotos? —bufó él, apartándose un poco de ella para apoyar la espalda en la barandilla.

Sus ojos azules parecían estar recubiertos de escarcha, eran mucho más fríos de lo que ella recordaba.

—No seas cínico —replicó cruzándose de brazos—. No es tu estilo…

—Lo tenía todo planeado, Catherine. Y, todo voló por los aires.

—Escúchame bien, tenemos 22 años. No hables como un vejestorio de 80, ¿quieres? ¿Que no se publicó tu novela y las cosas no salieron bien con Hikari? Pues, bueno, a lo mejor no era el momento idóneo. A lo mejor, la novela no era lo suficientemente atractiva. A lo mejor, deberías volver a intentarlo. Los sueños solo se hacen realidad en la medida en que nosotros intentamos cumplirlos. —Él frunció el ceño—. Solo es necesario que lo intentes con más fuerza.

—Estoy harto de hablar de sueños porque ahora únicamente solo me parecen espejismos. Muchos de los que conozco ya los han cumplido, ¿por qué yo no? —Catherine se mordió el labio inferior, a veces, desearía darle a Takeru un buen guantazo.

—Todo a su tiempo.

—La espera es lo peor de todo.

—Ya has dado un gran paso trasladándote aquí.

—Sí, bueno… Pero, lo que quiero hacer es escribir y hace tanto tiempo que no consigo concebir ni una sola idea buena…

—Yo creo que estás forzando la maquinaria. —Él la miró con atención—. Takeru, hay una historia que solo hemos vivido unos cuantos y creo que eres el único que puede escribirla.

—Catherine, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Hoy no puedo quedarme más, debo irme. Si quieres, mañana seguimos con ello. —Takeru se mostró confundido mientras ella cogía la bolsa que había dejado junto al puente y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca—. Takeru _, ne jamais perdre espoir._

Takeru se encontró volviendo solo y más confundido que antes hacia la casa de sus abuelos. Catherine lo había descolocado de nuevo. Esa chica… Entonces, entendió lo que ella había querido decir con que había una aventura que habían vivido unos pocos y solo él podía escribir.

Había pasado un año desde la charla con Catherine en el puente. Había trabajado duro y, entre sus manos, descansaba el primer ejemplar físico. Salió de la editorial corriendo, con el ejemplar bajo el brazo y llegó enseguida a la casa de Catherine. Llamó al timbre de forma insistente y la madre de la joven le abrió.

—Hola, Takeru. Catherine está ensayando. ¿Querías algo?

—Solo quería darle esto —le dijo a la mujer tendiendo el libro—, y decirle que esta tarde la espero en el puente, ella lo entenderá.

Catherine acarició la colorida tapa del libro con los dedos, emocionada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sin embargo, lo que le cortó la respiración fue la dedicatoria en la primera página. Tenía que ir al puente.

«Estaba caminando solo, entre los pedazos de mis sueños rotos. Tú me hiciste ver que la guerra no había acabado, solo se trataba de una batalla perdida. Gracias por todo pero, sobre todo, por ser mi luz y recordarme que nunca se debe perder la esperanza».

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	40. Daisuke y Nat-chan

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Nat-chan («chica» del CD Drama _Natsu e no Tobira_ )

 **Concepto:** tarde

 **Antes de que sea tarde**

—Oh.

Daisuke acababa de abrir los ojos de pronto. Pestañeó para asegurarse de que estuvieran abiertos porque su habitación era tan oscura que no podía ver nada, como si hubiese tenido aún los párpados cerrados.

Llevaba días soñando aquella tarde surrealista de invierno en medio del verano. La casa destruida y las marcas de las garras habían sido reproducidas por su cerebro con tal exactitud que parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo.

Quiso encender la bombilla pero la chica a lado suyo se interponía en su camino. Sudado, debido a la cercanía del calor de otro cuerpo, pateó la manta que le tapaba y se incorporó lo más lento que pudo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

«¡Por favor no olvides aquella tarde!» una voz resonó en su cabeza. «¡Haz algo antes de que sea tarde! ¡Tarde, tarde, tarde!»

Y, como aún no salía de las dimensiones de sus sueños por completo, pudo recordar a quién sonaba aquella voz: la que él solamente pudo escuchar.

—Natsu*. ¿Nat-chan... mon?

Ah. Aquella niña/digimon que se había encariñado con él en el verano del 2003. Aquella niña que olía a hielo; que corría y se desaparecía. La que le había recordado que contara sus bendiciones antes que sus fracasos. Qué mal que el verano del 2003 hubiese terminado siendo el peor de su vida.

Él había cuidado el digihuevo de donde se supone saldría de nuevo. Wallace finalmente había podido lograr que eclosionara el de Lopmon y tenía a sus mellizos de vuelta con él; le propuso entonces a Demiveemon la idea de darle una... hermana.

«Has perdido la cabeza, Daisuke» le había dicho su digimon.

Esa misma noche el digihuevo había desaparecido.

—¿Ahora regresas? Hablando de llegar tarde; ya no podría con dos digimons malcriados —exclamó en voz alta, con medio cuerpo levantado en la cama y la habitación a oscuras.

La chica a su lado le dijo que estaba loco y se marchó.

A sus veintidós años Daisuke disfrutaba del éxito de sus locales de ramen, viajaba por todo Estados Unidos y no había pisado Japón ni por equivocación en los últimos tres años. Salía cada fin de semana con una mujer diferente pues se había convencido que esto del éxito tenía que aprovecharlo ahora que podía.

«¡Será tarde! ¡Me prometiste que encontrarías a mi compañera! ¡Holgazán!»

—¡Esta niña esta volviéndome loco! —gritó, mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa de madera de su cocina occidental.

Una semana voló y cuando Mimi pasó a visitarle para dejarle un pay de zarzamora que le había cocinado, lo encontró a la mitad de su sala vestido solo en bóxers y calcetines disparejos, una barba de días y unas ojeras de miedo.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme, Mimi! —le rogó, colgádose de su brazo; la castaña aguantaba la respiración porque parecía que tampoco se había duchado—. ¡Nat-chan regresó para atormentarme! Yo ya no estoy para estas cosas.

—¿De quién demonios estás habl-...? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Nat-chan?

—Sigue repitiendo que será pronto muy tarde. ¡Tarde, tarde! —arremedó a la voz aguda de la niña fantasma.

—¡Pues escúchala!

El consejo de Mimi le había servido a Daisuke en nada. La castaña huyó en cuanto colocó el pastel en la nevera y lo dejó de vuelta solo. Con los ojos hinchados decidió que tal vez estaba oyendo cosas porque se había auto-encerrado por días. Siendo de nueva cuenta sábado, se dijo que salir era lo mejor que podría hacer.

Se bañó, afeito y perfumó. De su armario sacó un traje bastante fino para cualquier club pero en aquel momento necesitaba sentirse aquel empresario exitoso que ahora era.

«Vas a llegar tarde y entonces, ¿qué será de nosotros? Vamos a perderla y el invierno volverá para jamás irse».

—Cállate, mocosa.

Daisuke discutía con la niña invisible mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York. Necesitaba conseguir un taxi pero había tanta gente en aquella avenida que todo iba ocupado. Frustrado, decidió dirigirse hacia el puente de Brooklyn donde todo debería estar más desahogado.

Estaba en una esquina; unos faros anunciaban la llegada de un taxi que se detuvo justo frente a él. De este salió un mujer menuda y pequeña, dejándole la puerta abierta.

Estaba por abordar cuando Nat-chan se volvió a hacer presente: «¡Ve por ella! ¡Será tarde!»

—Oiga, ¿va a subir o qué?

Daisuke dejó de mirar hacia donde la mujer había caminado: el puente de Brooklyn. Nat-chan seguía diciendo que sería tarde cada vez con más aprehensión en su cabeza y él también comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó, frustrado, cuando cerró la puerta del taxi y fue corriendo hacia donde había ido aquella mujer.

Siguió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que bajo de él ya se encontraba el East River. Pudo divisar la figura de la mujer parada bajo una luminaria parpadeante del puente que unía el distrito de Manhattan y Brooklyn.

Nat-chan ya no hablaba pero podía sentir su angustia. Su propio corazón latía desbocado en su corazón porque su instinto le decía que algo malo, muy malo, estaba por suceder.

Entonces la vio acercarse a la orilla de los protectores de metal. Estaba asomándose hacia el abismo del ancho río que partía Nueva York.

Daisuke entendió que seria tarde —como Natsu le había gritado por toda una semana— cuando la mujer trepó por la barda. Se iba a lanzar.

—¡No! ¡Detente!

Daisuke corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzarla antes de que ella se soltara. Le logró atrapar el brazo frágil, ya en el aire, pero resbalaba. La fricción finalmente hizo su trabajo y logró cogerla firmemente de la muñeca.

Ella estaba helada y temblaba. Estaba colgando solo de su hombro derecho y no hacia nada por sostenerse de Daisuke. Él seguía gritando desesperado, rogando porque alguien apareciera y le ayudase, pero parecía que la ciudad se había vaciado.

—¡¿Quieres morir de verdad?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!

—¡Sí! ¡Déjame ir! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?!

—Daisuke Motomiya, mujer. ¡Y no soy alguien que te vaya a dejar morir!

Para suerte del castaño, los faros de un auto le iluminaron el rostro y a gritos logró que el conductor se detuviese: dos mujeres fornidas le ayudaron a subir la histérica mujer que no dejaba de arremeter contra todos ellos.

La policía había llegado y dos paramédicos atendían a la muchacha. Bajo la manta que habían puesto sobre sus hombros, Daisuke notó un estomago abultado; los ojos de la muchacha estaban fulminándolo.

—Se dislocó el hombro debido al tiempo que estuvo colgando, pero se recuperará.

—¿Ella está...?

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó el paramédico—. Sí, yo le calcularía unos cinco meses de gestación.

«Gracias» Nat-chan volvió a hablar.

Daisuke visitó en el hospital psiquiátrico a aquella mujer todos los días. Le tomó un mes para que ella le dirigiera la palabra —aunque fue para insultarlo lo más que pudo— pero, una vez que sacó aquello de su pecho, lloró tendido sobre las piernas de Daisuke.

Le contó que todo había empezado en el 2003, cuando ella apenas tenía nueve años. Su padrastro había abusado de ella desde entonces y cuando había quedado embarazada fue que había tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida.

Cuando escuchó todo aquello, Daisuke no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen inviernos, garras y soledad: Nat-chan.

Poco sabría que precisamente en aquel momento Natsu decidió que Daisuke sería su padre.

* * *

 **Notas:** La idea de la futura hija viene de los personajes de CieloCriss en Apócrifo. Natsu es el nombre de donde viene Nat-chan y significa verano.

¡Gracias por leer!


	41. Sora y Mimi

**Autor:** Leiram

 **Personajes:** Sora y Mimi

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Favores pagados**

—Recuérdame por qué estoy aquí —dijo Sora miraba la entrada del acuario.

—Estás aquí porque soy tu mejor amiga y me quieres mucho —respondió Mimi con una sonrisa. Sora tuvo que reprimir un suspiro.

Todo había empezado unos días atrás, cuando su mejor amiga le pidió que se hiciera pasar por su novio para ahuyentar a un chico al que gustaba y no paraba de molestarla. Mimi ya lo había rechazado varias veces, pero el muchacho no se quería dar por vencido a pesar que la castaña ya tenía novio. Finalmente, él propuso que los tres fueran juntos al acuario y que allí él «le demostraría quien era el mejor de los dos» y si perdía entonces se daría por vencido. Mimi aceptó enseguida. Estaba cansada de ese chico y si una tonta «competición» entre él y su novio lo calmaría, entonces que así fuera.

Se suponía que originariamente iría Jou, su verdadero novio, pero justo dio la casualidad de que ese mismo día se había enfermado de una gripe fuerte y todavía no se había recuperado; Mimi no sentía que podía pedirle que la acompañara en ese estado. Jou probablemente trataría de ir, pero solo agravaría su situación. Y así fue cómo terminó Sora metida en el medio, vestida con ropa para hombres, porque en vez de pedirle a cualquiera de los chicos Mimi creyó que su siguiente mejor opción era ella. Para colmo de males, a Taichi le pareció una idea graciosa y las ayudó con la ropa. ¿Qué clase de novio era?

—Me debes una muy grande —dijo simplemente antes de seguir avanzando.

Sora se acomodó el gorro nuevamente para esconder su cabello y miró la hora en su reloj pulsera. Solo iban a ser tres horas, tres horas debía aguantar tener sus pechos apretados para que no se notaran. Mimi la agarró de uno de sus brazos y ambas se encaminaron hacia la entrada. A simple vista lucían como una pareja normal o eso esperaba.

—¡Mimi! —oyeron una voz gritar.

Miraron un poco por sus alrededores y al poco tiempo lograron encontrar a un joven de cabellos castaños agitando su mano sin parar. Sora sabía de quien se trataba: era Shuichi Nakamura, el hijo del director del colegio. Esa era la principal razón por la que él siempre conseguía todo lo que quería y lograba salirse con las suyas. Todos temían negarle algo por las posibles represalias que podrían llegar a tener. Afortunadamente él no la conocía y con el maquillaje de Mimi esperaba que nunca lo hiciera.

—Hola, Shuichi —saludó Mimi con una sonrisa falsa. Su brazo todavía no la había soltado—. Él es mi novio, Sora.

—Mucho gusto —saludó ella con la voz grave que había estado practicando.

—Así que tú eres quien está molestando a Mimi —dijo él despectivamente mientras la miraba—. Mimi, hoy te demostraré que yo soy el indicado para ti.

Sora apretó su puño en su bolsillo. Acababa de conocerlo y era tan molesto como Mimi le había contado. Era un milagro como su mejor amiga lograra aguantar las ganas de pegarle una buena cachetada.

.

.

Después dieron un paseo por el acuario, algo que debía haber sido placentero pero con la molesta voz de Shuichi se había transformado en un paseo desagradable. En todo ese tiempo las manos de Mimi nunca se alejaron de las suyas. Cumpliendo su papel de novio, ahuyentó también cualquier intento en donde él quisera acercarse demasiado. Finalmente llegaron a un café que estaba cerca del acuario y se sentaron. Los tres le dieron sus órdenes a la camarera.

—¿Y, Mimi? Seguro que ya habrás llegado a una conclusión de quién de nosotros es el mejor, ¿no? —dijo él con una sonrisa engreída.

—Por supuesto —dijo Mimi con seguridad y a continuación agarró el brazo de su «novio» una vez más—. Por supuesto que mi elección sigue siendo Sora.

—Mimi… —dijo ella en casi un suspiro.

Su mejor amiga la miraba amorosamente, su actuación era digna de un Oscar. Sora la miró a los ojos y aflojó su mirada, también era hora de poner en marcha sus prácticas de actuación. Shuichi aclaró su garganta y ambas rompieron su mirada para verlo con «sorpresa».

—Oh, lo siento, Shuichi. Es que cuando estoy con Sora suelo olvidarme de quienes me rodean. Ya sabes lo que dicen, así es como uno se siente cuando está enamorado.

Shuichi portaba una mirada de puro fastidio. Mimi tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa de satisfacción, Sora no. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de novio sería si no sonriera con superioridad ante una situación de ese tipo?

—Parece que la decisión está tomada. Como prometiste, dejarás de molestar a Mimi.

—Aún no he acabado —masculló él con más molestia. A continuación volvió a mostrar su sonrisa orgullosa—. No quería contarlo ya que te pondría en una gran desventaja, pero no queda remedio. Mimi, hay algo que nunca te dije hasta hora: soy uno de los originales.

—¿Eh? —Mimi lo miraba confundida, sin saber a qué se refería. Sora se encontraba en el mismo estado—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Soy uno de los niños elegidos originales! Nunca lo dije porque mi identidad debe ser un secreto todavía, ya que soy menor de edad.

Las dos estaban atónitas, sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando. Por su parte, la molesta sonrisa de Shuichi se ensanchó más, creyendo que estaba impresionando a Mimi.

—Eso… Eso es imposible —dijo Mimi después de recuperar su voz. Su tono era muy forzado, cualquiera que la conociera sabría que en realidad estaba furiosa y trataba de controlarse—. Aún no tienes un compañero digimon. No está bien decir este tipo de mentiras.

—¡Es verdad! Mi compañero es Greymon, ¿lo recuerdas? Es aquel dinosaurio naranja que apareció seis años atrás en Odaiba cuando nos atacaron. Todavía recuerdo como si fuera el día de ayer, cómo los dos peleamos juntos…

Shuichi siguió hablando, pero tanto Sora como Mimi no lo escuchaban de la furia. Sora apretó con más fuerza su puño y lo dejó al descubierto, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡Al diablo la escuela! Que el director haga lo que quiera con ella, ahora no le importaba. No podía permitir que alguien como él usara el nombre de los niños elegidos para «ganarse» a una chica.

—Mimi, suéltame —masculló. Su brazo era restringido por la castaña.

—No puedes hacerlo, te meterás en problemas —murmuró ella a su lado. Sora respiró profundamente y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Su mejor amiga tenía razón. Debía mantener la calma.

—¿Alguna idea?

Mimi sonrió peligrosamente.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

.

.

—¿A dónde vamos, Mimi? —preguntó con una sonrisa boba Shuichi.

Mimi le regaló otra de sus sonrisas falsas. ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído falsamente en el día? Ya le dolían los labios de tanto estirarlos. Sora ya se había marchado a completar el resto del plan por lo que, para su desgracia, se encontraba sola caminando en el parque con él.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial. Quedé muy impactada por lo que me contaste.

Shuichi se sonrojó, su mente pervertida imaginándose _otras cosas_. Si no fuera porque su padre era el director, ya le habría dado una buena cachetada y otras cosas más. Vislumbró una sombra moverse entre los árboles y fijó su vista en ellos. Sonrió internamente. Sora lo había traído.

—¡Aquí estamos! —exclamó de repente, sacando a Shuichi de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

Shuichi miró por sus alrededores con curiosidad. No había nadie más en el parque, solo estaban ellos.

—¡Por fin te encontré, maldito elegido! —Ogremon salió de repente de su escondite y señaló a Shuichi con furia—. Al fin llegó el día de mi venganza.

—Él es Ogremon, un digimon que conocí hace unos días. Me dijo que años atrás peleó con los elegidos originales y que siempre quiso encontrarse con uno de ellos de nuevo. ¿No te parece genial? Le pedí a Sora que le avisara de antemano que vendrías.

—¿P-... Pel-... lear? ¿V-... Veng-... Venganza? —tartamudeó aterrado Shuichi, mientras retrocedía con lentitud.

—Eres el compañero de Greymon, ¿no? No te recuerdo muy bien de niño, pero haré realidad mi venganza. ¡Prepárate!

Shuichi dio un chillido y salió corriendo espantado. Mimi y Sora, quien vio todo escondida detrás de un árbol, comenzaron a reírse. Ogremon se cruzó de brazos.

—Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que tenga que lidiar con sus problemas amorosos.

—Lo siento, no volveremos a molestarte —dijo Sora.

—Se lo merecía. Gracias, Ogremon. Creo que con esto ya no volverá a molestarme y pensará dos veces antes de volver a usar nuestro nombre como elegidos.

Ogremon se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la laptop por donde había venido. Los humanos podían llegar a ser molestos. Al menos ahora ya no les debía ningún favor.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sora es nombre unisex, se usa tanto para mujeres como para hombres. Por eso Sora no se cambió de nombre.

¡Gracias por leer!


	42. Koushiro y Jou

**Autor:** Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Jou

 **Canción:** _ _En el último trago__ de Chavela Vargas

 **Bebiendo recuerdos**

Era un miércoles común y corriente. La gente iba y venía, concentrándose en seguir paso a paso su rutina y enfocarse en plenitud de lo que, por obligación social, tiene que hacer. Dentro de la rutina social, para cualquier clase de trabajador, está la socialización con los compañeros, eso también se considera trabajo, aunque algunas personas tengan pocas aptitudes para ello.

Ese era el caso de un gran genio de la informática, de un programador sin paragón, cuya curiosidad era tan insaciable que cada vez que descubría algo nuevo, tenía ganas de más. El problema que enfrentaba esa persona, era que tenía que seguir las formas y por eso estaba metido en un bar, con una gran cantidad de compañeros, compartiendo un momento, y bebiendo un poco de alcohol para animar el ambiente. Sin embargo, él no se sentía cómodo con eso.

El licor nunca le gustó, lo probó por insistencia de algunos amigos, pero en esas pocas ocasiones descubrió que su resistencia es paupérrima. El restaurante-bar estaba lleno de desconocidos y de personas con las que iniciaba un trato; eso aumentaba su incomodidad. Además de que en estos últimos días cargaba con un paraguas, los días estaban nublados y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento llovería; trataba de estar preparado para ello.

Unos segundos después, entró otra persona, echó una mirada a su alrededor y enfocó su vista en el genio fastidiado. Encaminó sus pasos hacía él y cuando se encontraron frente a frente, sus rostros dibujaron una tenue pero sincera sonrisa.

El genio se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia, le gustaba guardar las formas con algunas personas y siempre había sentido un gran respeto a quien acaba de presentarse. Al pararse, se percató que había crecido considerablemente, siempre fue de los más bajitos del grupo, pero la naturaleza había hecho su trabajo. Ambos pensaron lo mismo y rieron por ello. Sus ojos estaban adornados con dos grandes ojeras, demostración de las interminables horas de trabajo, de su cansancio, pero en sus ojos se encontraba una luz de felicidad. Sus cabellos pelirrojos seguían siendo su principal característica física, aunque se encontraba un poco descuidado.

Caso contrario del recién llegado, él era el mayor y siempre fue alto y, dentro de la actualidad del grupo, lo sigue siendo. Su cabello azul se había empezado a cubrir con algunas canas, pruebas del cansancio de su labor como galeno, la manifestación de las largas horas de estudio que le invirtió en su infancia, adolescencia, juventud y las que todavía ocupaban su tiempo. Sus anteojos seguían siendo una de sus principales molestias, varias veces al día tenía que acomodárselos, pero se negaba a usar lentes de contacto.

Ambos decidieron sentarse en la barra y les ofrecieron una botella de sake. El mayor sirvió los vasos y los bebieron de golpe, unos cacahuetes los acompañaban de botana, para hacer más ameno el momento.

—¿Cómo has estado, Koushirou? —empezó la conversación el galeno.

—Bien, Jou. Trabajando, ya sabes.

—¿Qué haces en Tokio? Pensé que estaban en Kioto.

—De hecho sí, allá laboro. Solo vinimos a impartir una serie de conferencias y me pidieron que viniera. Estoy de paso.

—¿Cómo está mi hermano? Tú lo ves más que yo.

—Todos hemos estado bien. También el señor Takenouchi. De hecho, a veces veo a Sora y a Yamato, cuando van a visitarlos y traen consigo a sus niños.

—Tienen dos, si no recuerdo mal. No sé por qué me acabo de acordar de la vez que tuvieron diferencias por la carta que le escribiste a Sora. Por suerte, pudieron limar asperezas, pero noté cierta incomodidad en los tres.

—Créeme, es algo que no me gusta recordar.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Has visto a alguien más?

—No, a nadie. Creo que nos frecuentamos poco.

—No te creas, las chicas se reunieron unos días atrás. El día que llovió inesperadamente.

—Fue el día que llegué. Por eso he estado cargando con esto —dijo mientras le mostraba la sombrilla.

—Haces bien, da la sensación de que en cualquier momento puede llover, como en esa ocasión.

Hicieron una pausa y tomaron otro trago. Estuvieron en silencio un momento y después Jou lo rompió.

—Dentro de unos días va a ser primero de agosto. ¿Vas a ir a la reunión?

—Por supuesto, ya sabes que ninguno de nosotros falta. —En el calor de la charla se pusieron a recordar ese verano inolvidable.

—¿Recuerdas el día que llegamos al Mundo Digital? —preguntó Jou—. Vimos esa hermosa aurora.

—Un acontecimiento verdaderamente inesperado. Lo que recuerdo muy bien es que una de las primeras cosas que hizo Taichi fue treparse en un árbol y observar el panorama con su monocular.

—Yo recuerdo mucho que Yamato siempre estaba al pendiente de Takeru, que yo siempre tenía miedo, que Mimi se quería ir a casa y que Sora trataba de mantener las cosas en calma.

—Yo aún no logro entender algunas cosas, me llama mucho la atención la prueba que les puso Piccolomon a Taichi y a Agumon. Según lo que me contó, entraron en una extraña cueva y navegaron en una pequeña barcaza por un tiempo indeterminado. Al final, terminó encontrándose consigo mismo y recobrando la confianza en sí mismo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿has descubierto algo sobre la relación entre los sentimientos que muestran los humanos y la manera en que influyen en el Mundo Digital y viceversa?

—¿Hablas de que hay zonas oscuras que sacan nuestros sentimientos negativos, pero que también nuestros sentimientos pueden influir de alguna manera con el entorno? No, pero es algo en lo que nos estamos enfocando, es un área con muchas posibilidades.

—Me lo imaginaba, aún recuerdo que Yamato cayó en un lugar como ese, pero con ayuda de Gabumon, pudo salir de él. Después, ambos apoyamos a Sora para que ella también dejara esos pensamientos negativos. ¡Me da gusto que sigas siendo tan curioso como en ese entonces!

—A mí también, es mi cualidad natural. Aún me arrepiento de haber renunciado a ella en un momento. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Tuve la fortuna de haberla recuperado.

—La verdad, es que cada uno de nosotros hicimos frente a alguno de nuestros más profundos temores. La negación de Sora hacia su emblema por los problemas que arrastraba con su madre, Takeru se fortaleció mucho después del sacrificio de Angemon, yo entendí la labor de un doctor cuando vi morir a Leomon.

—En mi caso, tuve la oportunidad de mejorar mi relación con mis padres. Gracias a lo que vivimos con Vamdemon, ellos encontraron el valor de decirme la verdad y de sincerarme al decirles que yo sabía que ellos no eran mis padres biológicos. Nos tocaron vivir momentos tristes.

—Perdimos muchos amigos, a Whamon, Picklemon, Tyumon, Sukamon, Wizardmon, Yamato me habló de Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon. Pero también pasamos por cosas graciosas. Como cuando Mimi se convirtió en la princesa de los Gekomon y los Otamamon.

—Taichi me contó que descubrieron su ausencia de talento en el karaoke.

—Sí, y déjame decirte que tanto Taichi, Agumon, Gomamon y yo, seguimos cantando igual de horrible.

—¿Lo han vuelto a intentar?

—A mí y a Gomamon nos ha tocado en un par de ocasiones, imagino que el caso de Taichi y Agumon es el mismo.

La plática fue amena, el recordar es volver a vivir y estos dos individuos se dedicaron a ello y lo disfrutaron.

La vida te lleva por distintos caminos, te pone a muchas personas en él, luego se separan, pero lo mejor de ello es que el reencuentro es un momento especial.

Y de trago en trago, llegaron al último. La botella vacía le recordaba que todo tiene un final, y esa pequeña e inesperada reunión había llegado al suyo. A veces los momentos son tan efímeros como el encendido de una luz, pero puede llegar a ser deleitable. Ese pensamiento pasó por sus cabezas y el recuerdo de la pequeña fogata que hizo Daisuke con unos papeles viejos, el día de su boda, acudió a su mente.

—Koushirou, nos terminamos la botella. Creo que he ingerido mi cuota de alcohol. Así que me retiro, porque mañana tengo que llegar temprano al hospital.

—Yo tengo que regresar con mis colegas. Pero me dio mucho gusto verte, Jou.

—A mí también. Nos vemos en estos días. No vayas a faltar.

—¡Nunca!

Koushirou regresó con sus compañeros, su incomodidad se había ido por el momento, pero estaba consciente de que regresaría, tal vez no hoy, posiblemente mañana. Ahora había encontrado algo de sosiego en la compañía de un viejo amigo.

—¿Quieres algo más, Koushirou? —preguntó un compañero.

Fijó su vista en la botella, semivacía, que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

—Sí, dame el último trago de esa botella.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	43. Yamato y Hikari

**Autor:** jacque-kari

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari

 **Concepto:** Fotografía

 **Fotografía**

Yamato se detuvo en mitad de la habitación, dejando la caja sobre el suelo y extrayendo un objeto de ella. Hikari, que ingresó solo un par de segundos después, se extrañó de verlo parado allí. Desde donde estaba no podía ver lo que miraba con tanta atención.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó, acercándose con cautela y dejando también su caja en el suelo, antes de inclinarse a mirar.

Lo que el chico sostenía era un gran álbum de fotografías.

—No sabía que lo conservabas —murmuró él, taciturno.

—Claro que sí, nunca me desharía de él, contiene muchos recuerdos y además Takeru lo quiere para incorporarlo a su libro. Dice que ahora que todo saldrá a la luz, no importa que todos sepan quiénes somos —contestó ella con aire solemne.

Yamato, que había estado hojeándolo con aparente descuido, se detuvo en una página. En ella había una fotografía suya. Precisamente _aquella fotografía._

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó la muchacha con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico sonrió. ¿Realmente se lo estaba preguntando? Aquella fotografía era la inmortalización de su inicio juntos. Un inicio que nadie esperó, en especial él.

A veces pensaba que estaba confundiendo dos momentos diferentes: aquel en el que empezó a querer a Hikari, y el momento en el que comenzó a cuestionarse si la fotografía era tan mala. Tal vez era porque en el fondo ambas cosas ocurrieron ese día. Y todo, irónicamente, había quedado inmortalizado en aquella imagen de sí mismo que lo veía desde el papel con un evidente gesto de confusión.

Se quedó tan ensimismado viéndola, que cuando Hikari la quitó del álbum, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—Prefiero conservar esta para mí —le dijo con gesto cómplice.

.

.

A Yamato nunca le gustaron las fotografías _._ De pequeño su madre, Natsuko, siempre estaba obligándolo a posar frente a la dichosa cámara para las festividades y quejándose de su expresión seria y molesta, nada parecida a la de Takeru, que por el contrario, parecía haber nacido para los flashes y no escatimaba en sonrisas para la posteridad; de grande logró esquivarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que se encontró con una muchachita tenaz y persistente que en su día conoció como la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Hikari parecía pensar muy distinto a él, para ella la fotografía era un arte. Yamato no le hallaba lo artístico, pero tampoco intentó disuadirla. Menos esperó que el disuadido terminaría siendo él. Lo cierto es que no le importaba mucho. Para él la castaña era sólo una más de los elegidos, una amiga tácita con la que apenas compartía recuerdos en común.

Si le preguntas a Yamato cómo comenzó todo entre ellos probablemente diría que lo primero que recuerda es un suave _clic_ y un destello de luz que lo cegó momentáneamente. Él estaba sentado en un sofá del departamento de Jou, al que todos habían acudido para celebrar el cumpleaños de su superior.

Cuando su visión regresó a la normalidad, pudo atisbar la figura de Hikari frente a él, con el rostro oculto detrás de su cámara fotográfica, de la cual por esa época no se despegaba por nada en el mundo. Por un milisegundo le pareció que la luz de la máquina provenía de ella. Después todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó con el tono más áspero de lo que hubiera querido, especialmente tratándose de una chica como Hikari, tan dulce y respetuosa con todo el mundo.

—No tenía una fotografía tuya —se excusó la castaña, un tanto apenada por el agrio gesto del chico ante su atrevimiento.

—Claro que tienes —replicó él—. Salgo en montones. —Y eso era cierto, había que concedérselo; Hikari siempre estaba sacando fotos en las reuniones del grupo, por lo que a menudo lo atrapaba sentado entre Taichi y Sora, o compartiendo algún momento con los demás, y casi siempre aparecía en las fotos grupales.

—Pero siempre estás con los demás y en ninguna de ellas es posible interpretar tu expresión.

Yamato no estuvo seguro de lo que quiso decir con lo último y no preguntó. Suspiró, dejando escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, y bajando así inconscientemente la guardia.

—¿Entonces querías una fotografía en la que saliera solo yo?

Hikari asintió con una ligera sonrisa al intuir el cambio en su actitud.

—Me hubieras avisado…

—Así no tiene gracia. La fotografía se trata de mucho más que posar frente a una cámara, un fotógrafo aspira a capturar más de lo que los ojos de cualquiera pueden ver.

Lo siguiente escapó de los labios de Yamato sin que se lo propusiera y sin tener claro exactamente a qué se refería.

—Muéstrame.

La castaña, sin embargo, negó gentilmente con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, soy de la vieja escuela. Tendrás que esperar a que las revele —le señaló, golpeando un lado de la cámara con el dedo índice.

Yamato pestañeó, un poco confuso, y enseguida asintió.

.

.

La espera duró apenas un par de semanas. Se encontraban todos reunidos en el departamento de los Yagami, comiendo algunos bocadillos y compartiendo chismes de sus vidas, cuando Hikari lo invitó a seguirla por el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones. Nadie lo notó, o al menos eso creyeron, así que Yamato la siguió, intrigado, preguntándose adónde lo llevaba, hasta que ella lo hizo ingresar a un pequeño cuarto que estaba oscuro.

Solo cuando presionó el interruptor y una luz rojiza llenó la estancia, entendió de qué iba aquello. Estaban en un cuarto de revelado _._ Había fotografías por todos lados, pero la chica rápidamente lo guió hasta el centro, haciendo que se detuviera justo enfrente de la fotografía que le había tomado hace varios días.

Yamato se quedó contemplándola en silencio. Tenía que reconocer, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, que nunca había esperado que esa clase de lugar pudiera ser tan especial como le pareció en aquel momento. Incluso él, que era un escéptico al respecto, sintió que albergaba algo verdaderamente artístico. Fue la primera vez que lo pensó, pero no la última que lo haría. La imagen, sin embargo, no tenía nada fuera de lo común. La miró largamente intentando encontrar algo diferente que pudiera estar pasando por alto, pero fracasó en el intento. Solo era él, sorprendido por el brillo del flash y luciendo claramente aturdido.

—No lo entiendo —le dijo cuando se rindió—. Ese día hablaste de captar algo que lo otros no ven, ¿qué es lo que tú ves aquí?

—Es una expresión auténtica —contestó Hikari, con simpleza y sin titubear—. Eso es lo que quería conseguir de ti.

Él no supo qué decir, así que se vio obligado a llegar a la conclusión de que la chica simplemente sabía cómo aturdir a las personas, incluso sin una cámara en sus manos.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que pensara en decir algo, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque justo entonces la pequeña franja de luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta se hizo más grande y ambos se giraron, viéndose ligeramente cegados por un instante antes de identificar a Taichi mirándolos con curiosidad desde la entrada. Sobra decir que al chico no le hizo gracia encontrarse a su hermanita y su mejor amigo a solas, en un cuarto _convenientemente_ oscuro.

Yamato no lo supo entonces, pero lo sintió. Algo cambió ese día, y con el tiempo, el cambio habría de tornarse irreversible.

.

.

Siendo honestos, las cosas no cambiaron verdaderamente hasta mucho tiempo después de ese momento compartido en la semioscuridad del cuarto de revelado. Había transcurrido casi un año y los Lobos Adolescentes estaban de regreso en la ciudad para el último concierto de su gira por toda Asia. La fiesta posterior a eso fue brutal, y para fortuna de ellos, que llevaban meses sin verse y más tiempo aún intentando descifrar lo que sentían por el otro, la exorbitante cantidad de gente les permitió escabullirse sin que nadie los viera.

Hikari intentó sacarle una fotografía como siempre que lo veía. Él se resistió y trató de arrebatarle la cámara, dando inicio a una persecución sin sentido que terminó solo un par de calles más abajo, con ambos jadeantes y el pulso acelerado.

Entonces Yamato se acercó con cautela y la agarró suavemente de la muñeca, obligándola a bajar la cámara. Hikari no se resistió ni tampoco se alejó cuando el chico se inclinó hacia ella.

Y allí, en mitad de la noche, con las estrellas y la luna de testigos, un flash se disparó, capturando únicamente los pies de quienes se besaron por primera vez.

* * *

 **Notas:** Como embajadora de la pareja agradezco a las moderadoras por darme la oportunidad de representarla, ha sido un honor.

¡Gracias por leer!


	44. Mimi y Michael

**Autor:** Sthefynice

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Michael

 **Canción:** _About her_ de Malcolm McLaren

 **Sobre ella**

La primera vez que la conoció, le pareció exótica. Simplemente exótica, una verdadera japonesa residiendo en Manhattan, en su ciudad natal. No recordaba con quién estaba hablando, pero se acordaba de que dejó de prestar su atención a esa persona para enfocarla solo en ella. Sonrió presuntuoso para sus adentros cuando ella lo observó.

Caminó hacia ella, viendo como volteaba a todas partes a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó, y esperó que su pregunta no hubiera sido dicha muy rápido, ya que no tenía idea de cuánto la chica podía saber del idioma.

—Esto… —comenzó a responder y se detuvo para observarlo. A Michael le comenzaba a agradar su tono de voz, la nueva estudiante parecía ser de su misma edad. Miró con atención su vestido largo color rojo, preguntándose si con este clima a ella no le daría calor. ¿O es que acaso era una especie de kimono? No quería que pensara que él degradaba su cultura si le decía algo al respecto.

Decidió ser amable, por ella. Porque era lo que su naturaleza le indicaba, su manera tan natural de ser.

—Mi nombre es Michael. Michael Washington. ¿Y tú eres…? —se presentó, tratando de alargar y articular bien las palabras para que le entendiera.

Pudo notar un pequeño atisbo de agradecimiento en su mirada.

—Mucho gusto, Michael. Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa —respondió ella, con sus manos juntas, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia que a él le pareció muy grosero no corresponder.

Ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, reconociéndose.

Michael sintió algún revoltijo en su estómago, pero prefirió ignorarlo de momento.

.

.

A finales de su segunda semana, Michael ya podía considerar a Mimi como su mejor amiga, y es que era increíble: la chica tenía una absurda facilidad para adaptarse a todo tipo de situaciones. Bueno, a casi todas. Le encantaba verla y escucharla hablar, ya que su tono de voz lo relajaba, todo de ella lo relajaba. Mimi parecía reencarnar la ingenuidad, pintada en sus facciones, en su postura, todo de ella parecía gritarlo y era la primera vez que veía a alguien así. Tan abierta y sincera, con ganas de conocer el mundo, tan _ella_.

No dejaba de mirarla y sabía que de vez en cuando debía recordarse cómo disimular. Le sorprendió gratamente saber que su acento y pronunciación no eran tan terribles como la mayoría de los asiáticos parecía tener, algunos de manera ya mecanizada. Se la escuchaba graciosa, sí, pero en su opinión estaba moderadamente bien.

—Michael, no entiendo esto —suspiró, rendida, entregándole su cuaderno de matemáticas.

Nunca había sido buena en esa materia y de vez en cuando le solía escuchar un susurro en particular: «Ojalá estuviese Koushiro para poder ayudarme con esto». Él soltaba una pequeña risa, ignorando su repetido comentario para consigo misma. Él tampoco era bueno en la materia, pero hacía todo lo que podía para aparentar serlo.

Gracias a sus influencias familiares, tenía programado su sueño: estudiar para poder llegar a ser un gran empresario. No era la carrera que desde un principio él pensaba, pero a Michael no le hacía falta saber que tanto en Japón como en América, e incluso para cualquier parte del mundo, las reglas para algunos juegos no cambiaban. Algunos simplemente tenían que aprender cómo adaptarse para poder sobrevivir.

—No es tan difícil —le respondió, tratando de concentrarse con el enredo de números al que ella no parecía verle sentido alguno—. Solo tienes que despejar la equis, la incógnita.

Ella bostezó, ligeramente. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo.

—Deja eso. ¡Vayamos mejor de compras! ¡Enséñame la ciudad! —le pidió, jalándole el brazo con insistencia. Él comenzó a reír, encantado por su sugerencia, ya que también quería un tiempo libre y, por qué no, aprovechar para conocerla mejor.

Fueron a diversas tiendas, y él descubrió que Mimi era bien mañosa con la ropa, que se probaba todo lo que encontraba y que descartaba la mayoría.

Al quinto intento de seleccionar algún atuendo que la hiciese ver al «estilo americano», se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, dando una vuelta con gracia, que lo hizo sonrojar por su movimiento. Al principio fue difícil, pero le sorprendió lo rápido que fue para ella poder dejar su pudor japonés a un lado y empezar a hablar y actuar un poco más a como una adolescente normal de su país. _Normal_ , ¿acaso esa palabra podría aplicarse en ella?

—¿Michael-kun? Oh, perdona. Michael —se obligó ella a quitarle el tan acostumbrado honorífico—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Vestía una camisa azul con una estrella en el medio, una falda blanca algo corta y botines del mismo color. El atuendo estaba bien, pero ella se veía algo rara con su cabello aún recogido.

—Sí… tal vez tengas razón. ¿Y si comienzo a pintármelo? —murmuró ella para sí, una vez él le expresó su opinión.

Rodó los ojos, sumamente entretenido por las ocurrencias de la japonesa. Salieron de la tienda y ella ni se molestó en cambiarse su nueva ropa, exhibiéndola con algo de orgullo.

Él la invitó a un helado, tal vez distrayéndola un poco del horroroso examen que tenían en un par de días. Aprovecharon para conocerse mejor, a diario se dedicaban algunos minutos para hacerlo y así no parecer una pareja de extraños malhumorados.

Fue cuando él le volvió a tocar el tema de su país natal, la sonrisa de ella se borró de su rostro, reemplazándola por una desganada mueca y una triste mirada.

Michael se sintió terriblemente mal y culpable por su reacción.

—¿Los extrañas? ¿A todos ellos? —inquirió, refiriéndose más en concreto a sus amigos, sus antiguos y ahora lejanos amigos.

Ella apretó su cono de helado con ambas manos, decidiendo no responder a su tan repentina pregunta.

Él simplemente ladeó su cabeza, observándola. Ella podía ser misteriosa y reservada cuando quería, y dicha reacción únicamente le provocaba conocer todo, todo mejor.

Todo sobre ella.

* * *

 **Notas:** Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, así que quise que fuera algo sencillo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	45. Iori y Chikara Hida

**Autor:** Manosfrias

 **Personajes:** Iori y Chikara

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Shinai**

La cálida brisa veraniega agitaba las hojas de los árboles en el parque cercano.

Él se estiró, luchando contra el letargo de la tarde, mientras permanecía sentado en el sofá, con la espalda apoyada en el apoya brazos y las piernas estiradas a lo largo del mueble, notó lo mucho que había crecido en el último tiempo y luego se perdió en sus cavilaciones. Había dejado progresivamente el kendo, inmerso en un mar de nuevas responsabilidades y líos sentimentales. Ya con doce años había tenido unas cuantas «novias», pero nunca se había sentido así antes, Moriko era diferente.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deseando que lo tragase la tierra luego de lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado, y se balanceó en el sofá, cayendo al suelo antes de poder reaccionar. Se incorporó rápidamente, agradeciendo que nadie hubiese visto aquello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Upamon, quien apareció desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Desde cuándo estás allí?

—Desde hace un rato, iba a hablar, pero comenzaste a actuar así y… Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo.

El digimon había notando un cambio en Iori desde hacía unos días, sin embargo, el castaño estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo y, las veces en las que intentó hablar de aquello, él eludía el tema, por lo que optó por compartir su inquietud con el abuelo de Iori.

El joven de ojos verdes permaneció callado, mirando a su compañero digital. Suspiró derrotado, sentándose junto a él.

—¿Estás triste por algo? —preguntó este.

El castaño sopesó las palabras de su compañero.

—No lo podría llamar tristeza… Es algo complicado.

Si bien un digimon podía experimentar y comprender la misma gama de emociones que un humano, hablar de aquello con él se le hacía igual de difícil que con su abuelo o su madre, esta última era quien más indirectas utilizaba.

Iori se estiró, recostándose sobre el suelo alfombrado y soltó una leve risa al recordar la época en la que su abuelo le preguntaba si había conocido a una chica hermosa en la escuela.

—De verdad la quiero, pero no logro decírselo… y también están los estudios y todo lo demás, siento que estoy a la deriva, tratando de aferrarme a recuerdos, a la vez que busco algo nuevo y difuso en el horizonte.

.

.

Caminaba de regreso a su hogar, mientras disfrutaba del agradable clima y el aroma que provenía de la bolsa de pan que acababa de comprar. Sabía que su nieto ya debería estar en casa.

.

.

Recordaba cuando su hijo recién estaba entrado en la adolescencia, también cuando él mismo lo hizo, sin embargo, apenas si coincidían con Iori, la diferencia de generaciones, en ese aspecto, era más que evidente y hacía las cosas un poco más difíciles. Chikara Hida siempre se había preocupado por su nieto, procuraba estar allí cuando lo necesitaba, nunca intentaría ser una especie de reemplazo de su hijo, pero al menos podría ofrecer su consejo.

Gracias a Iori pudo saber del mundo que tanto fascinó a Hiroki cuando niño, y eso era algo invaluable para él.

.

.

Había decidido que hoy hablaría con él. Ya se había acercado el pequeño digimon, mostrándose intranquilo por Iori. Podía ser que los tiempos y los jóvenes fuesen diferentes, pero se esforzaría en ayudarlo, sin embargo, al final sería Iori quien tendría que tomar sus propias decisiones y esperaba creer en ellas.

.

.

Tomó a Upamon en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Hablar con su compañero había servido para desahogarse e incluso ordenar sus ideas, ahora tendría que hablar con su madre y explicarle el porqué de su actitud en el último tiempo.

.

.

Pasó frente a la foto de su padre y se detuvo para verla un momento, aumentó un poco la fuerza del abrazo a su digimon. Tras unos minutos, su vista se fue hacia otra de las fotos que allí había: en ella salían su abuelo y él, ambos estaban utilizando su equipo de kendo.

—Upamon, vamos a desempolvarlo —dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí —dijo el digimon con emoción.

Tuvieron que mover una gran cantidad de cajas, pero finalmente lo encontraron. Su equipo estaba en las mismas condiciones que tenía la última vez que lo utilizó, aunque muchas partes ya no le quedaban.

Cuando anunció su llegada, no recibió respuesta, sin embargo, sabía que su nieto estaba en casa: sus zapatos estaban en el recibidor. Caminó hacia la cocina y dejó el pan en una cesta, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su nieto.

Observó la fotografía de su hijo, notando nuevamente lo mucho que se le estaba pareciendo Iori en algunos rasgos. La puerta estaba abierta y una corriente de aire salía desde allí. Al entrar, se encontró con la habitación vacía y las ventanas abiertas, por lo que caminó hacia estas, encontrándose con una imagen que desde hacía tiempo no veía: Iori en el balcón, practicando los movimientos básicos con su viejo shinai.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	46. Sora y Hiroaki Ishida

**Autor:** CieloCriss

 **Personajes:** Hiroaki Ishida y Sora Takenouchi.

 **Concepto:** Prejuicio.

 **Sake frío**

Hiroaki Ishida estuvo a punto de sacar su tarjeta de crédito para pagar una noche en el hotel cápsula de siempre. Había terminado de trabajar tarde, la camioneta de la televisora estaba descompuesta y el tren ya no corría.

Antes del hotel, fue al bar con sus colegas. Ellos preferían la cerveza, él pedía sake frío a pesar de que normalmente lo servían caliente. Le gustaba el licor helado recorriéndole la garganta.

Como siempre, tras el primer trago, prescindía de las conversaciones de compañeros y pensaba en Natsuko. Esa vez la recordó sin sus hijos. Sin Yamato, sin Takeru. Poco después, se perdió por dentro y no regresó hacia afuera, hasta que, al rato, vio la hora.

—Me voy a casa —se despidió.

Lo cierto era que Ishida no sabía si quería regresar a dormir a su casa o no. Tenía una cama muy amplia, pero solitaria. Cohabitaba con su hijo, pero de noche este rechinaba un bajo que le hacía recordar las épocas cuando había sido músico, cuando Natsuko era su novia y bebían sake caliente.

Esa vez salió del bar y caminó por los alrededores, imaginando que ella se le aparecía, no obstante, ninguna de las mujeres tenía la misma sombra de su exmujer, por eso, cuando cruzaba miradas, él giraba hasta desaparecer, hasta que sus pasos lo dejaban frente al hotel cápsula, la funeraria viviente donde trasnochaba de vez en cuando, en espera de que se le bajara el alcohol o de que volviera a empezar el día laboral.

Nunca había importado si llegaba o no a dormir, a Yamato le bastaba un mensaje para entenderlo. Sin embargo, ese día tuvo un presentimiento, pidió de regreso su tarjeta de crédito y no se hospedó en el hotel que parecía colmena. Quería ir a casa.

.

.

Viró la llave y empujó la puerta con su muslo. Sora le pidió a Yamato que se recargara en ella, él obedeció tras renegar, finalmente aceptó ser guiado por el departamento, hasta su alcoba, donde se dejó caer en el colchón.

Sora le quitó los zapatos, los llevó al genkan y limpió el rastro de lodo del piso; acomodó a su novio, lo cubrió con una sábana y le puso un parche para que le bajara la fiebre.

—A mi viejo le dejo mi bajo —deliró el rubio—. A Takeru, la armónica… a ti, las canciones… Desde el principio fueron tuyas.

—No digas tonterías, Yamato, solo estás resfriado, no vas a morir —renegó Sora—. Voy a prepararte un té, la medicina debería hacer efecto. ¿No está tu padre?

Ishida negó. Sora le vio el rostro demasiado sonrosado, como si se hubiera expuesto al sol y estuviera ardido. Ella estaba nublada, como la preocupación.

—La ropa no se la des a Taichi, algún día crecerá Koushirou… —siguió desvariando, Sora trató de ignorarlo.

Desde que la fiebre había comenzado a subir, Yamato Ishida había comenzado a armar un testamento improvisado que la enloquecía. Taichi le había dicho que era normal, que cuando niños, una vez que Yamato enfermó, le había heredado la edición especial de la trilogía _Star Wars_ y el digivice.

«Asegúrate de que esta vez agregue a mi herencia su ropa, el emblema y a Gabumon», se había mofado.

La cocina de los Ishida era la zona más limpia de la casa, que era un desastre general. Sora distinguió el aroma de la colonia del padre de su novio en el mandil y alguno de los utensilios. El refrigerador, vacío como el corazón de los villanos, solo tenía una botella de sake y sobras de comidas de tiendas de conveniencia.

Puso agua a hervir y preparó el té, pero cuando se lo llevó, Yamato Ishida estaba dormido, incluso roncaba por la congestión nasal.

Le habló en voz baja y no tuvo respuesta; se sentó cerca de él, pero la vigilia le caló algo dentro y, sin saberlo, ese pequeño departamento comenzó a angustiarla.

Pasaban de las doce y no podía irse, no con Yamato con 38 grados de calentura, no con ese vértigo que sentía en el vientre. El señor Ishida no estaba, la señora Ishida hacía mucho que había dejado de estar. Rememoró a su padre, siempre remoto, siempre en Kyoto… Le dio sed.

Regresó a la cocina y de nuevo abrió el refrigerador, no supo por qué, pero miró el sake como quien busca respuestas.

Lo destapó. Lo husmeó… Su olfato se llenó de algo ajeno, le dio sueño. Sake frío. Ella lo había probado caliente.

.

.

No supo cómo llegó al departamento, no era que Hiroaki hubiera sufrido un _déjà vu_. Se trataba de una borrachera. Una que añoraba al pasado y desencadenaba sonrisas.

Arrastró los pies hasta descalzarse tras abrir, la oscuridad reinaba esa madrugada de verano en su piso.

En silencio. Había que caminar en silencio para no molestar. Yamato estaba dormido. Antes, cuando llegaba tarde, Natsuko decía:

«No hagas ruido, los despiertas.»

Esa noche él también coreaba: «lo despiertas, lo despiertas».

Ishida sentía que se había metido a un día del pasado. Quizás era porque un delicado olor femenino se filtró en su casa entre el alcohol que le había entumecido el olfato. Era un aroma a pétalos, no supo de cuál flor.

El tufillo floral se expandía y hacía juego con el sake. Sake frío. Tan frío como el pasado, y como ella.

—¿Natsuko? —susurró al ver una sombra en el sofá, la escasa luz delineaba su perfil en tonos grises—. ¿Estabas esperándome?

No se acercó demasiado. A los espejismos había que observarlos. La mujer que estaba recargada en el sillón dormía. Se veía como si fuera una foto dentro de un sueño.

—Iba a pasar la noche en un hotel cápsula, ¿has ido a alguno?, ¿has escrito sobre ellos? Traigo unas copas de más, por eso me han parecido ataúdes, les temí.

Hiroaki se sentó y encendió el aire acondicionado al ver sudor en la piel de ella. Hacía calor, el verano también quemaba de noche.

—Natsuko —susurró, acercándose—, déjame darte un beso de buenas noches.

Hiroaki olió más a flores cuando se acercó y llevó sus labios a la frente de ella, aunque, después de tocarla, se detuvo. Apenas la rozó.

—No… Natsuko. —La voz se le descompuso al desconocerla.

Se separó violentamente y, en la ventana, las estrellas brillaron más con la intención de mostrarle un rostro distinto al de su mundo onírico, emborrachado.

Era Sora. La novia de su hijo. Había estado a punto de desearla con locura.

—Señor Ishida, buenas noches. —La muchacha se despertó lentamente, mostrando unas pestañas que hacían el movimiento de unas alas de mariposas.

Hiroaki encendió las luces eléctricas y la enfocó como si se tratase de un súcubo. La pelirroja también se alteró, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

—De verdad, no piense mal de mí —explicó—. Es que Yamato…

Fue como si un balde de sake frío les lloviera. Por suerte, Hiroaki no vio a Yamato ahí.

—No hicimos nada —recalcó Sora.

—No hicimos nada —repitió Ishida.

—Me refiero a Yamato y a mí —clarificó ella, notándole ebrio pero no malicioso—. Su hijo está enfermo, tiene gripe, le subió la fiebre, no quise dejarlo solo, ahora duerme, está mejor.

El señor Ishida suspiró, cayó sentado al suelo, como si estuviera libre de culpas. Sora se relajó, contenta de que los prejuicios no volaran en la imaginación de nadie.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Ishida?

El hombre la miró, trató de enfocarse en ella y no en una Natsuko imaginaria.

—¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

—He dicho que estoy con una amiga.

—Entiendo, de otro modo no les gustaría. —Comprendió—. Es tarde. Prepararé un futón.

—No tiene que preocuparse.

Hiroaki estiró los labios, fue a un armario, sacó el futón. El aroma floral de Sora volvió a reconfortarlo, pero de un modo más puro. Sin detenerse abrió la puerta del cuarto Yamato y acomodó el tendido sin fijarse en el enfermo.

—Señor, esa es la habitación de Yamato. —Ella se sonrojó.

—¿En qué otra habitación podrías dormir? —dijo entonces, rascándose las orejas.

—Pero…

—Es por el sake.

—¿Por el sake que está en la nevera? No entiendo.

—Cosas de adultos —explicó Ishida—. Me gusta el sake frío, pero cuando Yamato lo tome contigo, ¿me prometerás que lo beberán caliente?

Los ojos de Takenouchi se remojaron y los plácidos ronquidos de Yamato hicieron que Hiroaki se sintiera fuera de lugar. Pensó en el hotel cápsula, en que debió haber pasado la noche ahí, en un cuarto de dos de largo, uno de alto y uno y medio de ancho.

* * *

 **Notas:** El sake se puede beber caliente o frío; los hoteles cápsulas existen; el genkan está a la entrada de las casas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	47. Koushiro y Gennai

****Autor:** ** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Gennai

 **Concepto:** Sorpresa

 **Las Floramon que bailaban cancán**

Koushirou se paró nervioso frente a la puerta de madera de la casa de Gennai. Por algún motivo, esta ya no se encontraba en el fondo del lago, sino que la había hallado cómodamente asentada en la orilla. Los cimientos, donde las paredes chocaban con la tierra, estaban lisos y uniformes, y Koushirou se preguntó si acaso acababan de moverla hacia allí, de alguna digital y extraña manera.

Confundido, y con el brillante sol del Digimundo calentándole la cabeza, golpeó la puerta. Esta se abrió sola y de un solo golpe, de costado, y apenas puso un pie en el _genkan_ , volvió a cerrarse tras de sí. Se descalzó con parsimonia, despacio, habiendo apoyado el paquete que traía entre sus manos en los escalones que daban inicio oficial a la casa de Gennai. Le parecía extraño que no hubiera ido a recibirlo, pero el rumor de voces le hizo pensar que había alguien más aparte de él. ¿Tal vez una reunión improvisada de digielegidos por algún problema reciente?

No podía evitarlo, cualquier situación extraña —y no tanto— alimentaba su insaciable curiosidad. ¿Tendría que ver con los planes para impulsar paquetes turísticos de un día dentro del Digimundo? ¿Con la aparición aleatoria de digihuevos en casas con recién nacidos? ¿O acaso quería saber qué se traía Taichi entre manos con eso de estudiar relaciones internacionales para ayudar al Digimundo? Aunque seguramente Gennai tenía alguna primicia que quería compartir con él antes que con sus amigos…

Aún vacilante, levantó su paquete e ingresó a la sala de estar de Gennai… Y empezó el desastre.

—¡SORPRESA! —Fue el grito que lo recibió y destartaló, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

De debajo de la mesa, desde dentro del placard y abriendo las puertas de las demás habitaciones, personas y digimons hicieron su aparición, de los que solo conocía a Tentomon y Gennai.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Gennai, haciendo caer una guirnalda con _felicitaciones_ en inglés.

Sorprendido, en verdad sorprendido, Koushirou buscó con su mirada interrogativa a Tentomon, quien de alguna manera encogió sus hombros de insecto, dándole a entender que nada de eso había sido su idea. Extrañamente, se alegró de que su madre lo hubiera obligado a llevar esas galletas, no le habría gustado aparecer con las manos vacías a su propio cumpleaños.

—Gracias, señor Gennai —respondió, dubitativo, mientras el joven anciano o el anciano joven le retiraba la bolsa de las manos y lo obligaba a sentarse en el piso, alrededor de la mesa, junto a los demás invitados.

Uno de ellos era otro Gennai, no podría decir con exactitud cuál de ellos. Estaba Meramon, el mismo que los había ayudado en la aldea de los Pyokomon tantos años atrás, despidiendo humo y ennegreciendo el piso a cada paso. Había un joven menor que él, de crespa cabellera castaña y ojos celestes, y un montón de Floramon utilizando vestidos.

De a uno, fueron acercándole extraños regalos y saludos.

—Hola, Koushirou , Gennai me ha hablado tanto de ti —explicó el otro Gennai, presentándose como José—. Yo acompañé a Yamato y Ken en México.

Koushirou asintió, mientras recibía de sus manos unas piedras de colores, la mayor de ellas del tamaño de su palma abierta.

—He recogido estas piedras de distintas áreas del Digimundo; Gennai me ha explicado que en los _cumpleaños_ —recalcó la palabra, y soltó una ligera carcajada— de los humanos debe hacérseles un presente.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad —agradeció Koushirou.

—La última vez que te vi no me llegabas ni a las rodillas, pequeño… Ah, qué calor hace aquí —dijo Meramon, tratando de acariciarle su cabellera color fuego, tal vez pensando que estaba hecha del mismo material. Koushirou se movió justo a tiempo y así evitó ser quemado—. Yo también te he traído un presente, aunque lamento decir que pensé que aún eras pequeño. —Y con estas enigmáticas palabras, le quiso hacer entrega de un anillo, de dimensiones diminutas, hecho de fuego.

—Oh, Meramon, qué amable —mintió—. Aunque no pueda usarlo, me servirá para estudiar las propiedades químicas de su cuerpo —explicó, mientras dejaba que el digimon lo apoyara sobre las piedras. Él no lo tocaría ni para ganar una apuesta.

Tentomon revoloteó sobre él, cargando vasos de bebida y atrapando en el aire la comida que Gennai le lanzaba desde la cocina.

—Soy Dingo, conocí a Iori y a Jou en Australia —le estrechó la mano el niño y, para sorpresa de Koushiro, sacó el único regalo adecuado de esa extraña tarde de cumpleaños, aunque claro que para el suyo faltaban aún tres meses.

Depositó en sus manos un álbum de fotografías, la primera de las cuales lo mostraba con Iori y Jou en las playas de Australia, pero en las siguientes posaban —y no tanto— los digielegidos del mundo y sus digimons, incluyéndolo a él mismo, aunque no lo recordara.

—Las tomé cuando coincidimos todos en el Digimundo; siempre quise hacérselas llegar a alguno de tus amigos.

Y Koushirou, contento, pudo agradecer no solo el regalo, sino también el poder comprenderse sin problemas allí, ya que fuera del Digimundo le habría traído problemas hablar en inglés con su nuevo amigo.

Y por si ese día no pudiera ser más extraño…

—Gennai nos invitó para alegrar la tarde —explicó una de las Floramon—. Nos dijo que en el mundo humano, en estos _celebraños_ que tienen…

—Cumpleaños, _cumple_ —corrigió otra digimon, en apariencia más tímida.

—Eso, que en estos cumpleaños debe haber un show para demostrarle al humano cuánto lo queremos. ¡Y nosotras te queremos mucho!

—Eh… gracias, qué amables —dijo a las digimons que no había visto nunca en su vida.

—¡Te hemos preparado un baile!

Y cuando la música de cabaret comenzó a sonar y las Floramon empezaron a bailar cancán, pegando patadas altas y mostrando sus portaligas y medias negras, un Koushirou de igual color y temperatura que Meramon, supo que era hora de saciar su curiosidad encarando al organizador del tan inesperado y llamativo festejo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —agradeció, a los gritos, parado, aplaudiendo y mirando a todos lados, tratando de enfocarse en cualquier cosa menos en las sexys digimons.

Evidentemente, el concepto de sensualidad no estaba arraigado aún en la cultura del Digimundo, y ellas no tenían idea de que lo que estaban bailando era un baile francés del siglo XIX dominado por la provocación erótica y una sutil complicidad… Provocación que Koushirou no quería sentir y complicidad que no deseaba compartir.

La música fue interrumpida bruscamente mientras Koushirou arrastraba a Gennai fuera de la habitación. Tentomon se apresuró a volar hacia ellos.

—Señor Gennai, muchas gracias por este inesperado regalo —dijo, con mucha educación—. Pero mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de tres meses —explicó.

—Ya lo sé, Koushirou, ¡ya lo sé! —Sonrió Gennai, aplaudiendo emocionado, y logrando que desde la otra habitación escucharan su conversación—. ¡Por eso mismo festejamos hoy! Me explicó Tentomon que en los cumpleaños debe haber muchas sorpresas —agregó, con total naturalidad.

Koushirou no permitió que su mirada de total incredulidad aflorara en su rostro aún sonrojado.

—Y… ¿por qué no invitó a mis amigos?

—¿A tus amigos? ¿Los demás digielegidos? ¿Y qué clase de sorpresa hubiera sido esa? —preguntó, notablemente confundido—. Si viene gente que ya conoces, pues eso no tiene ninguna emoción, no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿cierto?

Koushirou miró de reojo a Tentomon, quien volaba sobre sus cabezas, de aquí para allá y de allá para aquí, evidenciando su nerviosismo ante una inocente situación que olímpicamente se le había salido de las pinzas.

Gennai aún sonreía, sus joviales facciones sorprendiendo cada día a un niño que lo había conocido de viejo y que cual Benjamin Button oriental, de repente le coincidía en edad. Pero Koushirou, no solo curioso e inteligente, sino también empático (aunque Mimi le reclamara a diario que no la entendía ni comprendía), supo que sus preguntas no alegrarían, sino que entristecerían a su atento anfitrión.

Y tragándose sus dudas de un sorbo…

—Claro, señor Gennai. —Dejó salir una carcajada—. Más claro y evidente que el agua que cubría su casa, ¿cómo no lo vi antes? El nerviosismo, estimo, nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención —explicó, rascándose los cabellos—. Nunca he tenido una fiesta sorpresa tan acertada, ¿es la primera que organiza?

—¿Y te ha gustado el regalo de las Floramon? ¡Recuerdo cómo te emocionaban de niño mis vídeos y juegos de digimons bailando!

¡Los vídeos inservibles de los digimons bailando! Evidentemente tanta información contenida le iba borrando recuerdos de su joven cerebro… Aunque estimaba que difícilmente olvidaría el show que ese día le habían ofrecido…

—Ya regreso, voy a buscar unos bloques de hielo, este Meramon es el peor huésped que he tenido —agregó, en confianza, dejando a Koushirou solo y listo para matar a su Tentomon.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Espero que haya sido gracioso y no muy tonto. ¡Adiós!

¡Gracias por leer!


	48. Jou y Iori

**Autor:** Mie Ame

 **Personajes:** Jou y Iori

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Amistad**

¡No, no, no era posible! Iori estaba seguro de que había puesto la dirección correcta para el servicio de mensajería. ¿Qué hacían todas esas cajas en su departamento?

Llevaba un par de meses en su primer trabajo y había decidido irse a vivir solo, más por la experiencia de hacerse cargo de sí mismo que por vivir lejos de su madre. Iori tenía la idea de que estar por su cuenta le ayudaría a cuidar mejor de su madre en un futuro, cuando fuera el momento. Además, su ausencia en la casa le daría a su madre un espacio para convivir con su nueva pareja, con quien probablemente sentaría cabeza en el futuro próximo, pues se los veía muy enamorados.

¡Ah! Seguramente el error lo había cometido aquel día que estaba distraído preparando sus cosas para la mudanza. ¡Sí, eso debía ser! Debió haber puesto la dirección de su nuevo apartamento en automático, en lugar de la dirección del evento. Después de haber estado llenando formularios durante todo el día, a cualquiera le pasa...

Pero, ¡¿por qué tenía que haberle ocurrido en su primer empleo formal?! ¿No le podría haber pasado el día que encargó por Internet el regalo para su amiga? ¡Esa vez todo salió perfecto y el presente llegó con tiempo de sobra para la celebración!

Bueno, lamentarse ahí parado frente a veinte cajas llenas de adornos, flores de papel, listones y sombreros rosados, no arreglaría nada. Este era el tipo de situaciones de las que se debía aprender, no atormentarse.

Ahora había que solucionarlo, pero… ¿Por dónde empezar?

Lo primero era encontrar una forma de llevar las cosas a su correcta ubicación. La idea que en un principio se le vino a la mente fue contratar de nuevo al servicio de mensajería, pero al ver los costos la opción quedó descartada, en especial cuando se percató de que el gasto correría por su cuenta.

El tiempo comenzaba a estar en su contra, al recordar que los artículos que tenía consigo debían estar al otro lado de la ciudad a tiempo para la celebración de esa noche, si no quería comenzar su carrera profesional con el récord del trabajo más corto que tendría en toda su vida.

—Tiene que haber una forma… —murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente.

Fue entonces cuando una idea le vino a la mente y rezó a todos los dioses en los que se permitía creer para que le dieran una oportunidad.

Salió a toda prisa de su departamento y bajó dos pisos saltando las escaleras de a dos por vez, topándose con una ancianita a la cual pidió breves disculpas por casi atropellarla, y continuó su camino por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta del fondo. Cuando llegó, tomó una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento y tocó la puerta sin titubear.

Una voz somnolienta contestó algo ininteligible al otro lado, junto con el sonido de pies acercándose y el quejido de la persona al tropezar con la esquina de algún mueble que se encontró en su camino. Se escuchó el cerrojo abrirse y apareció la inconfundible silueta del superior Jou, en bata de pijama, con los lentes en la mano y el cabello despeinado.

—¿Sí, diga? —contestó al llamado, aunque parecía no estar del todo consiente. Una vez se hubo puesto los lentes, las cosas cambiaron—. ¿Iori? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El instinto de médico en el mayor, se encargó de escanear rápidamente al joven que tenía enfrente, buscando algún signo de heridas superficiales o algún malestar que el chico pudiese tener. Al no encontrar nada a primera vista, lo jaló dentro del apartamento para revisarlo con mayor detenimiento.

—E-Estoy bien. En verdad, no tengo nada, superior Jou —argumentaba el joven, intentando ser escuchado—. T-tengo un pequeño problema, y quería pedirte ayuda.

—¿Un problema? ¿Qué clase de problema? —inquirió el mayor, ahora prestándole atención; Iori no era la clase de persona que se atreviera a pedir ayuda por cualquier banalidad—. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, lo haré con gusto.

Iori suspiró, relajándose por primera vez ese día, desde que había llegado el mensajero de paquetería. Sabía que contaba con el superior Jou y ahora, más que nunca antes, se alegraba de haberse mudado tan cerca de su amigo. Con el tiempo, él y Jou habían formado un profundo vínculo de amistad. Iori creía que, en parte, se debía a que compartían el emblema de la sinceridad… aunque a veces se preguntaba si sería solo es, o también se debía a que sus personalidades eran bastante similares.

Le explicó a Jou el problema que tenía al haberse equivocado al introducir la dirección para la entrega de los artículos que usarían en su trabajo, habiéndolos mandado a su casa, en vez de a la sede del evento, el cual se realizaría esa misma noche al otro lado de la ciudad, y le pidió de favor que le ayudará a resolver su dilema.

—Perdona si esto es una molestia para ti —dijo Iori avergonzado—. No tienes que hacerlo, si no te es posible.

—Hey, tranquilo, no te preocupes. —Jou le regaló una sonrisa—. Para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarnos.

Y así, partieron con el auto del superior Jou lleno a reventar de cajas de adornos rosados, a salvar el primer trabajo de Iori.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Por fin! Este fic me costó un poquito de trabajo, no tanto por los personajes, ni por la imagen, si no por cómo terminarlo sin alargarlo mucho.

¡Gracias por leer!


	49. Ken y Ryo Akiyama

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Ken y Ryo Akiyama

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Rocío**

No me gusta este mundo. No tengo los mejores recuerdos de él a pesar de que fue aquí donde todo empezó. Es la misma ciudad, Tokyo, pero todo se ve tan diferente.

Regresé a la que había sido mi casa pero ahora el departamento estaba habitado por una pareja joven con un pequeño niño. Me dijeron que los antiguos dueños, mis padres, habían regresado a su pueblo de origen. Eso queda bastante lejos, según recuerdo, y no me apetece hacer el viaje. Tal vez era lo mejor porque... ¿qué les iba a decir?

«Soy su hijo. El que desapareció hace años sin dejar huella. Seguro que pensaron que estaba muerto pero no, en realidad me encontraba salvando el mundo y viajando entre dimensiones».

Me río porque en realidad me hubiese encantado ver sus caras. Mis viejos y yo jamás nos llevamos maravillosamente.

En todos mis viajes y aventuras si algo he aprendido es que, a pesar de tener la capacidad de viajar entre tiempos y mundos, el destino siempre ha decidido mis pasos. Hoy no es la excepción y, aunque estoy lejos de estar preparado para encontrarle, resulta que lo veo cruzar la calle. Tiene a una niña pequeña tomada de la mano y a una joven mujer detrás de él con un bebé en brazos.

—Fantástico —me digo a mi mismo, porque lo que acabo de ver solo me complica más las cosas.

No me considero una persona sentimental pero es imposible no reaccionar al respecto porque él ahora tiene una familia. Se ve saludable y entero, muy lejano al niño que dejé atrás hace tanto tiempo.

Tuve miedo aquella vez. El niño amable y bondadoso que me había acompañado por tanto tiempo había desaparecido y su lugar era usurpado por un chico frío y calculador. Temí lo peor aunque no supiese con exactitud a qué temer, porque nunca supe realmente lo que había sucedido. _No al menos hasta ahora…_

El hotel en el que estoy hospedado esta frente al parque de Shinjuku porque obviamente necesitaba sentirme en casa y porque resultaba estar justo al lado de la comisaría de la policía metropolitana de Tokyo. ¡Quién iba a decir que este chico terminaría siendo policía! Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, en realidad no podría imaginarlo de otra manera.

Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que mis temores fueron innecesarios. Ken nunca estuvo en peligro. Tal vez nunca se activaron las semillas, tal vez su propio cuerpo las fue eliminando. Tal vez todo era una fase… tal vez él supo antes que yo que me iría. Eso no me convenía.

—¿Eso era, Ken? ¿Tan solo estabas enojado conmigo?

Tal vez es este mundo que me tiene nostálgico. El clima es un asco, ha estado lloviendo desde que llegué del Mundo Digital. El cielo encapotado, las calles llenas de charcos y las ramas con gotas colgando. De hecho hay gotas colgando por todas partes, en mi ventana hacen carreras por llegar hasta abajo; en la calle están mojando a Ken Ichijouji al salir de la comisaria en su uniforme azulado.

—Es hora.

Tomo mi paraguas, me acomodo el cuello de tortuga del suéter y me aseguro de que mi digivice esté en mi bolsillo. Corro hacia la calle y le sigo los pasos a Ken.

Ha entrado al parque. Está todo mojado y lo odio. Ken está caminando cada vez más lento y eso me colma la paciencia porque yo siempre estoy corriendo hacia todas partes. Le sigo por todo lo que dura su rondín y estoy a punto de noquearlo para podérmelo llevar, cuando da vuelta en un callejón. Voy justo detrás de él.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Qué demonios?

Me tiene contra la pared, inmovilizando. Los ladrillos están marcándome la cara mientras Ken me tiene sujetado de los brazos por detrás.

—Oye, tranquilo, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué estabas siguiéndome?

—¡Solo quiero hablarte! ¿Está bien, Ken?

Me suelta en el momento que escucha su nombre ser pronunciado por mi voz y, en un movimiento rápido, saco mi digivice y una luz nos envuelve.

.

.

Ken se ha tardado en despertar. Yo estoy molesto porque resulta que en el Digimundo también está lloviendo y sé que no puede ser coincidencia. Está pasando ya y tengo que darme prisa. Cyberdramon está a mi lado con Wormmon, también inconsciente, en sus garras. Le giro los ojos.

—¿Usaste mucha fuerza con el pobrecillo?

El digimon malcriado solo me levanta los hombros para restarle importancia y deposita a Wormmon al lado de Ken.

—No van a estar muy felices de vernos. ¿Sabes? Él es un viejo amigo. Él nos va a ayudar a recuperar a los chicos, ya verás.

Cyberdramon no se caracteriza por ser muy parlanchín pero sé que me escucha y me entiende. Se acerca a Ken para mirarle mejor porque curioso sí que es y justamente es en aquel momento que Ken reacciona.

—¿Qué…? ¡Ahhh!

—¡Ken! ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Ken y Wormmon están desubicados y yo solo puedo reír al ver sus caras asustadas.

—Chicos, por fin han regresado en sí —me acerco y le acaricio la cabeza a Cyberdramon para mostrarles que no hay nada que temer—. Temía que hubiésemos sido demasiado duros con ustedes.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Mi orgullo está herido y colocó una mano sobre mi corazón dramáticamente.

—Me matas amigo, que no me recuerdes es algo muy cruel.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Creo que jamás te había visto.

—Será que no me reconoces porque, bueno, los años no pasan en vano. Aunque a decir verdad yo no tuve problema alguno en reconocerte.

—Tú…

—Ah, sí, vamos, Ken. Intenta recordar. ¿Recuerdas tu primera aventura en el Mundo Digital? No acabó de la mejor manera…

Ken se toca el cuello inmediatamente después de que le digo aquello. Esta aterrado, sus ojos a punto de salírsele de sus cuencas. Creo que mi comentario ha tenido el efecto contrario al que esperaba…

—¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres de Ken?

Wormmon se pone a la defensiva y justo frente a Ken. Es algo increíble de ver porque no hay manera de que pueda vencer a Cyberdramon pero siempre pensé que Wormmon tenía la fortaleza más grande de todo el Mundo Digital, tan solo verle a los ojos era desafiante.

—Necesito su ayuda… Los mundos están en peligro —comienzo. Ken sigue tomándose el cuello obsesivamente. Suspiro—. Ken… Soy yo, Ryo.

Le toma un par de minutos poner en orden la historia. Nuestra historia. Me abraza algo tímido cuando todo parece volver a tener sentido. No podía recordarme, le tomó tanto. Wormmon está en blanco y es algo demasiado sospechoso en ambos.

Siento que pasaron cosas que no me está contando. Siento que algo importante está faltando en la ecuación porque Ken observa el piso de nuestro escondite con aprehensión cuando le digo que ha resultado ser un excelente chico.

—Siempre supe que todo saldría bien contigo a pesar de todo. Eres una persona muy fuerte. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti.

—Escucha, Ryo… yo…

—Cuando esas esporas se introdujeron en ti de verdad temí por tu vida. —Ken se asusta cuando las menciono y sé que es hora de comunicarle mi propósito.

Hay una razón por la que me vi forzado a regresar por Ken. Él tiene algo que necesito: el poder de la oscuridad. Suena tétrico pero es mi última esperanza.

Yo también tengo familia: mis amigos. Y están sufriendo. Necesito salvarles y para eso me toca jugar con fuego porque mi eterno contrincante es algo parecido a lo invencible.

—Necesito el poder de las semillas de Millenniummon. Es mi último recurso para rescatarlos y acabar de una vez por todas con él. ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos atormentó por tanto tiempo.

—Siempre estuvo obsesionado contigo…

—Tiene esta loca teoría que estamos destinados a enfrentarnos hasta el final de los tiempos, literalmente. Yo ya estoy cansado pero no puedo pelear solo.

Ken está nervioso. Asustado. Wormmon lo mira con aprehensión y parece que incluso tiembla un poco. Estoy intrigado porque lo que menos necesito ahora son tragedias o secretos.

—Ken, se me acaba el tiempo aquí… Acompáñame. Únete a mí de nuevo y acabemos con ese maldito digimon de una vez por todas. Él ya viene a este mundo.

—El poder de la oscuridad es peligroso. Me ha costado sangre tratar de controlarlo, no tienes idea... ¡Es muy arriesgado!

—Por favor. Por tus hijos. Él va a destruirlo todo.

No sé qué es lo que pasó pero Ken sigue siendo tan aguerrido como lo recordaba y del temor pasa a la decisión. Sonrío aliviado.

Afuera sigue lloviendo. Las ramas crujen y el viento nos vuela los cabellos. Cuando terminemos solo quedará el rocío y eso se ha convertido en mi misión. Por el Digimundo, por mis amigos y por los hijos de Ken.

Sé que moriré cuando logremos derrotar a Millenniummon; es probable que Ken tampoco logre salir con vida debido a las semillas, pero si de mí dependiese… ahora sería mi turno de salvarle la vida.

* * *

 **Notas:** La historia de Ryo es increíble y tan poco usada, al menos en español. Me enamoré del personaje, definitivamente lo usaré más seguido.

¡Gracias por leer!


	50. Mimi y Satoe Tachikawa

**Autor:** Damae

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Satoe Tachikawa

 **Canción:** _The Monster_ de Rihanna y Eminem

 **Lo mejor para ella**

El único monstruo que su hija había enfrentado eran los imaginarios, aquellos por los que la obligaba a fijarse en el armario o debajo de la cama para que no le hicieran daño.

Recordaba a su niña preguntarle: «¿Por qué los monstruos son malos?». Y ella, con todo el amor y la paciencia que una buena madre puede tener le acariciaba el cabello y le decía con la voz aterciopelada, infantil: «Porque ellos están tristes». Para que su pequeña le dijese al cabo de pocos segundos: «¿Pueden ser felices? ¿Puedo hacerlos felices?».

— _Hija, tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas si te nace del corazón... —_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a su niña, besándole la coronilla para dejarla dormir.

— _Gracias, mami... Te quiero._

— _Y yo a ti, linda._

¿Quién iba a pensar que su hija se volvería un monstruo a sus ojos? Satoe aún no lo podía creer, la niña a la que crio y cuidó con tanto amor; a la que enseñó a quererse era otra. La niña dulce, mimada y pura se volvió una _doppelgänger_...

Ella suspiró mientras sostenía en sus manos una revista de su ya no tan pequeña. Seguía siendo físicamente la misma pero sus ojos no, sus ojos ya no eran esos dos ojos mieles brillantes y dulces.

Eran brillantes pero de una manera tan artificial que le dolían verlos aunque fuese en un papel.

En esa imagen Mimi ya no llevaba su largo cabello con hermosos bucles, lo llevaba lacio y corto.

Ya no usaba bellos vestidos rosas. Ahora usaba ropa negra y ajustada al cuerpo.

Ya no parecía mostrar el orgullo de ser feliz. Solo... había orgullo.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su pequeña?

Recordó aquella vez que conoció a la nueva Mimi. La sorpresa y la preocupación estuvieron vigentes... y duraron cerca de un mes hasta acostumbrarse a la nueva Mimi, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya no lo recordaba, tampoco quería recordar. Sin embargo... cuando dormía lo hacía, o eran momentos inventados, no lo sabía tampoco.

.

.

— _¡Hija, hija!_

 _Satoe Tachikawa corría de manera cómica por los pasillos de aquel hotel, con sus tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo para abrazar a su hija._

— _¡Hola, mamá, papá!_

 _Mas, se detuvo en seco. Observando a su hija de pies a cabeza. Cabello negro, ¿corto? Una cadena en la cintura, ¿pero qué diablos era eso? Falda... ¿negra? Corta, bueno, Mimi era así pero... ¿Y botas? ¡Botas que parecían de un mecánico!_

 _«Esta no es mi hija, esta no es mi hija, esta no es mi hija, ¡y qué hace con un cigarrillo en su mano! ¿Eso es legal?»._

 _Keisuke Tachikawa estaba desconcertado pero solo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces._

— _Hija, ¡luces encantadora! —Y mentir de manera poco convincente._

— _¿Les gusta mi nuevo yo? Es una nueva moda... —Tanto Satoe como Keisuke asintieron extrañados. Sin poder creerlo—. El Sr. Minami dice que debo seguir las nuevas tendencias de la moda, y el look punk está volviendo._

 _Satoe y Keisuke se miraron una vez más, sin saber qué decir._

 _Ese fue el principio de todo._

 _._

 _._

¿Cuántas veces quiso ayudar a su hija? ¿Cuántos fueron los consejos usados en vano? ¿La preocupación desgastada? ¿Qué era lo peor? Que su hija se mostrase como si no pasara nada, pero ella veía algo, en sus ojos castaños, lo sabía como cualquier madre.

Su esposo no tardó en llegar a su lado, abrazándole con suavidad y viendo la revista que traía en sus manos.

—No te preocupes, esto no es más que una etapa... es una adolescente. Lo olvidas —le dijo su esposo, tratando de reconfortarla con sus palabras.

—T-Todavía no lo creo... —Tanto la voz de Satoe como su rostro se volvieron el de una pequeña niña llorosa—. ¡N-No está bien! Mi niña es diferente a las otras.

—Satoe... —empezó su marido, acariciándole con ternura los brazos como si le transmitiera calor.

Rara vez su marido era serio, y rara vez la llamaba por su nombre. Siempre era querida, amorcito, pastelito, dulzura. Pero nunca, nunca Satoe a secas. Y ella jamás le decía Keisuke, siempre era amor, cariño, tesoro, y una vez, en broma le había dicho «Papi Chulo», claro que Mimi se les quedó mirando un rato y luego huyó a su dormitorio, en ese tiempo no le gustaba ver a sus padres siendo muy acaramelados pero esa etapa había pasado.

—Sé qué me vas a decir, lo de siempre. Pero es que tengo miedo... miedo por los monstruos que se acerquen a ella; es muy inocente, ¿crees que debimos contarle las cosas malas que le pueden suceder si no se cuida...? Sabes, que no he querido asustarla ni que se pusiera triste...

—Debes escucharla, no hablarle, solo... escucharla...

Satoe no estuvo de acuerdo a esas palabras pero asintió. No podía permitir que su hija se amigara con los monstruos que ella jamás deseó que se uniera. Debía rescatarla. Seguía siendo su madre, seguía teniendo poder de decisión sobre ella.

Debía hacer lo mejor para ella.

.

.

—Mamá, has estado muy rara... —La joven de antiguo cabello castaño observó a su madre, recostada en un sofá de la sala—. ¿Pasó algo con papá? Debes apurarte, que me tengo que ir.

—Hija, no te quiero quitar mucho tiempo... —Satoe se veía nerviosa y aquello extraño a la joven—. Pero... —Y dicho aquello la tomó de las manos, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo te hablaba de los monstruos?

Su hija la miró notablemente confundida, mientras asentía con la cabeza, de manera casi mecánica.

—Bueno, sabes... tú siempre podrás hablarme sobre eso, nadie te va a querer más que papá y yo... —Y terminado de decir aquello le besó la frente, deseando decirle muchas más cosas, ¡hasta abofetearla para hacerla despertar! Cosa impensable para ella.

Se levantó dispuesta a irse pero de pronto sintió un agarre sobre su muñeca lo que hizo que voltease la cabeza, viendo a su pequeña con los ojos llorosos.

—N-No te va-vayas, mamá... —le dijo, en un ruego que rompió el corazón a la madre—. Te necesito...

Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

—N-No quiero que creas q-que estoy loca.

—Nunca sería capaz, pequeña...

Y la abrazó, escuchando las palabras que salían del fondo del corazón de su niña. Sintiéndose feliz por lograr aquel paso.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	51. Takeru y Daisuke

**Autor:** patriot117

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Daisuke

 **Canción:** _Paint it black_ de Rolling Stones

 **Pintado de negro**

El cielo ennegrecido por las nubes aglomeradas, humedeciendo la tierra árida con agua y un viento sofocador, era el escenario de una complicada batalla. Las emociones y la amistad pendían de un hilo.

Daisuke, empapado por la lluvia y su propio sudor, pasó su brazo por su boca, la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su encía. Miraba dolido a uno de sus mejores amigos, sin entender cómo llegaron a ese punto donde la sangre corría como ríos púrpuras.

Por su parte, Takeru se pasaba los dedos por sus labios para mancharlos en carmesí. Su labio inferior tenía una herida que no le dolía en absoluto. Sus ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre irradiaban odio, uno incompresible para su amigo.

—Debemos detener esta batalla —gritó el castaño.

Takeru no parecía mostrar emoción alguna y no reaccionaba a ni una palabra que saliera de la boca de su Daisuke.

Un estruendo diferente al que produce un relámpago hizo que los jóvenes miraran al cielo, donde varios metros sobre sus cabezas, sus digimons estaban envueltos en una batalla distinta. Una que estaba hiriendo en mayor medida al compañero de Daisuke, que era superado por su rival de manera abrumadora.

Devimon sujetaba a ExVeemon de la cabeza, mientras este trataba de zafarse del agarre de su oponente y amigo.

—¡Takeru, haz que lo suelte!

—Quiero que todo se vuelva negro —habló sin mostrar expresión—. Deseo que todo se vuelva oscuridad.

—Demonios, Takeru, ¿qué te sucede?

El rubio estaba ido, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Daisuke, exasperado, se lanzó hacia su amigo para derribarlo. Takeru forcejeó y la pelea entre ambos se reanudó con golpes lanzados por ambas partes. Y, sobre ellos, sus digimons no se quedaban atrás.

—Si no estás dispuesto a escuchar, no me quedará de otra más que eliminarte —lo amenazó Daisuke, con un rostro desfigurado y lleno de rencor.

—Entonces… lleguemos hasta el final.

.

.

Daisuke, integrante y capitán del equipo de soccer del instituto, terminaba su práctica del día como cualquier otro.

Cada vez que acababa su entrenamiento, gustaba de tomar una ducha en las regaderas del gimnasio. El agua fría era un relajante para sus músculos tensos por el arduo trabajo al que les exponía el entrenador del equipo. Y la soledad del lugar le agradaba, ya que ninguno de sus colegas tomaba duchas después del entrenamiento.

Al término de su ducha, se encontró con Takeru lanzando unas canastas. Por su pinta y cabellera húmeda, sabía que también acababa de salir de la regaderas, solo que del otro lado del gimnasio.

—¡Takeru!

El rubio al escuchar su nombre se giró para encontrarse con un sonriente y animado Daisuke. Lanzó un último tiro que entró limpio por el aro y se dirigió hacia su amigo para acortarle la distancia.

—Práctica de baloncesto.

—Sí, aunque he decidido quedarme un rato a hacer tiros libres —contestó un alegre Takeru.

—Ya eres bueno, no creo que debas practicar más que tus compañeros.

—Lo hago para despejar mi mente.

—A veces me pareces extraño, Takaishi.

—Bueno, creo que el sentimiento es…

De sus mochilas, un sonido agudo como un pitido comenzó a escucharse, intensificado por el eco que se producía por la estructura del edificio de gimnasio.

Ambos jóvenes sabían qué generaba aquel sonido y cada uno sacó su digivice. Los artefactos emitían el ruido insistente y la pequeña pantalla emitía una luz azulada e intensa.

—¿Crees que…?

—Debemos averiguarlo.

Guiados por el sonido que se intensificaba cuando caminaban por el camino correcto, fueron a dar a la sala de computadoras. En ese lugar, sus digivices no dejaban de chillar y el sonido se hizo estruendoso.

Entraron a la sala sin más, cosa que a Takeru le pareció extraña, ya que sabía que la puerta debía estar cerrada con llave. Al fondo, encontraron una computadora con la pantalla encendida, lo que les hizo volar por un segundo al pasado.

Intrigados, se fueron acercando al ordenador que estaba quieto como todos los demás, sin embargo, se imaginaron que en cualquier momento se convertirá en un monstruo gigante que los atraparía.

—La puerta está abierta —informó lo evidente el rubio.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —La voz del castaño fue más enérgica—. Se supone que tuvimos que cerrarla para evitar problemas con nuestro mundo. —Se acercó un poco a la pantalla, pero fue detenido por Takeru—. Gennai aseguró que no sería fácil volver a abrirla… ¡Es asombroso! Quiero ver a Veemon.

—Lo mejor será avisar a los demás.

No pudieron decir más, ni debatir lo que cada uno quería hacer. La pantalla se iluminó y ambos fueron atraídos al monitor que los transportó al Digimundo.

Todo se volvió un torbellino de colores y un revoltijo en sus estómagos. Nada diferente a otras ocasiones en que viajaron.

En el camino, algo extraño le sucedió a Takeru, una voz lo llamó. Le decía palabras extrañas que no lograba entender. Cosas como: _todos me miran y se giran. El mundo es negro, como mi corazón._

Trató de hablarle para entender qué sucedía, pero lo único que consiguió decir fueron palabras incoherentes. Salvo al final, que una sombra se proyectó frente a él y lo poseyó.

Luchó, quiso impedir que tomara control de su cuerpo. Pero no pudo hacer nada y quedó en un trance entre lo real y lo abstracto.

—Reacciona, Takeru —Daisuke lanzaba golpes—. A Hikari no le gustaría verte de este modo… ¡Despierta!

Takeru estaba enloquecido y con una rabia que no controlaba. Su cuerpo le pedía que todo fuese destruido, que la oscuridad lo consumiera para que el fin el mundo fuera de un mismo tono: negro.

Daisuke no comprendía el cambio de su amigo, que apenas habían llegado al Digimundo lo había golpeado y ahora amenazaba con palabras incongruentes. Lo más extraño era que Patamon ya lo esperaba en el lugar donde aparecieron. Por suerte, Veemon estaba cerca y acudió en su ayuda.

Pasmado, no sabía cómo confrontar a su amigo; todo era irreal. Su actitud no era propia de él, ni la de Patamon que digievolucionó en su versión malvada: Devimon.

ExVeemon y Devimon luchaban en lo alto de las nubes que ennegrecidas comenzaban a hacer que cayeran gruesas gotas de agua. Relámpagos y truenos irrumpían en aquel desierto árido parecido al Gran Cañón.

—Sé que este no eres tú, Takeru. —Daisuke quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No más colores, quiero que todo sea negro. —Takeru era como un zombi, su voz arrastraba las palabras y se podía percibir un dolor familiar—. Negro como la noche, como el carbón. ¡Quiero ver el sol borrado del cielo!

Extasiado e impulsado por la ira y el dolor, Takeru se lanzó contra Daisuke cuando la lluvia se intensificó.

Los jóvenes se envolvieron en un torbellino de golpes, patadas y codazos. Ninguno cedía, y ambos daban todo para derribar a su oponente. Aunque Daisuke titubeaba en ciertos golpes que Takeru no, y que si no fuese por ser ágil y esquivarlos, lo habrán noqueado.

Cansado, el castaño logró separarse de Takeru, se limpió la sangre de la boca con su antebrazo, manchando su ropa. Le dijo unas últimas palabras a Takeru que no reaccionó y, al ver a su digimon en el cielo siendo casi asesinado por el de su amigo, algo dentro se quebró.

Daisuke, dominado por el rencor y el odio de lo que Takeru estaba ocasionando, se arrojó sobre él, derrumbándolo. Ambos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo hasta que el otro pereciera y sus palabras lo corroboraron.

—Si no estás dispuesto a escuchar, no me quedará de otra más que eliminarte. —Daisuke lo amenazó, con un rostro desfigurado y lleno de rencor.

—Entonces… lleguemos hasta el final.

Cegado por la ira, Daisuke consiguió esquivar un golpe de su amigo y lo sometió del brazo con su pierna, el otro brazo con su mano, y la mano libre que le quedó lo usó para golpearlo.

Golpe tras golpe, su puño se fue pintando de la sangre de su amigo que parecía perder el conocimiento. Se detuvo en seco al ver el mal estado en que estaba dejando a Takeru, ensangrentado, ahogándose con esa sangre y con el agua de lluvia.

—Mi… cuello —logró pronunciar el rubio.

Confundido, Daisuke pasó su mano por el cuello de su amigo y lo pudo sentir. Una forma irregular y muy pequeña. Estiró la ropa para verle el cuello y lo vio: una mancha negra adherida a la piel blanca. No dudó en quitarla.

El dolor que arremetió al rubio fue tal que lo hizo desmayarse, pero no sin antes dar un grito y pronunciar algo.

—Gracias.

Dicho esto, Devimon volvió a su forma de Patamon y cayó en picada al suelo siendo salvado por ExVeemon. En tanto, Daisuke cansado y fatigado, se echó a un lado de su mejor amigo para descansar de lo que resultó ser algo irreal. Pero su mente no se apartó de aquella extraña espora en el cuello de Takeru.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	52. Taichi y Natsuko Takaishi

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Natsuko Takaishi

 **Concepto:** Final

 **Roce de pieles**

—Sabes que esto tiene que acabar —dice Natsuko.

Su pequeño apartamento está medio a oscuras. En sus manos hay vasos de agua, no quedan cervezas. Las cortinas entrecerradas dejan pasar un brillo anaranjado que se refleja en los ojos de Taichi.

—Para acabar, tiene que empezar.

—Calla. No eres más que un crío.

—Puede que tengas más años que yo, pero hace tiempo que pasé la mayoría de edad. Y lo sabes, ninguno de nosotros somos normales. Lo que vivimos…

—Que sí, maduraste. Pero eso no cambia que te doble la edad.

Él deja el vaso sobre la mesa. Apoya la rodilla en el sofá y hunde la nariz en el cuello de Natsuko. Ella no se queja, no se mueve, tampoco parece disfrutar el contacto.

—Ya no somos los niños elegidos a los que tienes que esconder. Nos toca salir al mundo. A mí el que más.

—El mundo es demasiado grande para ti.

—Recorrí el Mundo Digital. Este es más aterrador a veces, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que proteger a los digimons…

Taichi se quita la camiseta que acaba en el suelo, hecha una bola, con el resto de la ropa de ambos. Pero solo pasan el tiempo abrazados, con las pieles rozándose.

Todo empezó así para ellos. Roces.

El primero, a saber quién lo provocó. Tantas reuniones para mantener la identidad de los niños elegidos en secreto, los unieron. Otras, para que él la intentara convencer de decir la verdad, más aún. Porque no podía ser embajador entre los mundos si no contaba con la ventaja de que todos supieran que él fue uno de los que los salvaron.

Todos los implicados aceptaron, los padres fueron convencidos. Pero Natsuko se hacía de rogar. Quizás le gustaba esa autoridad, puede que solo quisiera más excusas para charlar con aquel niño que tanto había crecido y que la trataba como a un igual. No como a una señora que se aleja lentamente de la flor de la vida.

Los roces se multiplicaron, en cantidad y profundidad. Fue casi natural que un día les sobrara la ropa.

—¿Te acuestas conmigo para convencerme? —preguntó ella la tercera vez.

—Me acuesto contigo porque me apetece. Porque me gusta tu cuerpo y tu mirada. Lo de convencerte es cuestión de tiempo.

Solo se buscaban en sitios discretos, en momentos sueltos, varias veces a la semana o solo una al mes. Cuando Takeru se fue a vivir con Hikari, Natsuko tuvo libertad de cambiarse a un apartamento más pequeño en el centro de la ciudad. El lugar perfecto, con la luz de las farolas, y las cervezas que se acababan pronto, para que esos encuentros fueran más frecuentes.

Pero todo llega a un final. La vida no se detiene aunque queramos. Y ella quería, desde que apareció la primera arruga.

—¿Quieres protegerlos? —pregunta Taichi, acariciándole el muslo.

—¿A mis hijos?

—Sí. A Takeru y Yamato —lo dice como si necesitase que le recuerde cómo se llaman.

Natsuko quiere mentir. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, intentando contener la verdad. No puede.

—No.

—¿No?

—Ellos ya son mayores. Además, probablemente para llegar a escritor o astronauta… Bueno, ser uno de los niños elegidos les dará ventaja. Tienen aspiraciones altas.

—¿Ellos son mayores y yo no?

—Lo son, para hacer lo que quieren. No para comprometer su vida con una mujer tan vieja.

Taichi se ríe entre dientes. Se tumba de lado, para poder mirarla.

—No estoy uniendo mi vida a ti. Sé que esto es algo pasajero.

—Has dicho que para tener un final…

—No puede acabar, porque no ha empezado. Solo es un paréntesis. ¿Eso te duele?

Ella se sienta, para que sus cuerpos dejen de tocarse. En cuanto no hay contacto, lo echa de menos. Pero solo es eso: anhelo. No hay amor. No hay más sentimientos que una atracción basada en circunstancias, química y un toque de miradas indiscretas.

—No me duele —reconoce—. Solo me sentiría mejor si hubiera conseguido enamorarte. ¿Es egoísta? No contestes, sé que sí. Siempre lo he sido.

—Eres más joven de lo que crees. Por dentro y también por fuera.

—Menudo cliché. Mi redactor te diría que si las palabras no son lo tuyo te busques un buen parche para la boca.

—¿Y qué dices tú?

—Que sí hay un final. Y que no me va a doler, aunque te echaré de menos, o más bien el sentirme deseada.

—Seguiré deseándote a distancia.

Natsuko tiene que reírse. Quizás es verdad, él es mayor para saber lo que hace. Lo único que impide que ella dé su aprobación es el miedo a no ser necesitada nunca más. Por sus hijos, por sus amigos. Que se vayan lejos y se quede aún más sola.

Pero es lo que ella hizo cuando era joven. Se marchó. Y cada error le pesa, pero todos tienen derecho a cometer los suyos.

—Está bien, podéis decir la verdad. No me opondré.

Taichi la besa con efusividad. Puede que no se acueste con ella solo para convencerla… pero lo ha conseguido. Cuando se separan, los ojos de él brillan como si fuera un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Deseoso de ver el mundo, tan idiota como para no tener miedo.

—Ven, te enseñaré lo que es un final —susurra ella contra su garganta.

Y ambos saben que será la última vez que sus pieles se rocen.

* * *

 **Notas:** En el CD Drama _Summer 2003_ , Takeru dice que Natusko ayudó a ocultar las identidades de los niños elegidos. En algún momento tuvieron que decir la verdad y no debió ser fácil.

¡Gracias por leer!


	53. Ken y Noriko

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Ken y Noriko

 **Concepto:** Nada

 **Mirar y no ver nada**

Ken observaba a su hijo desde el banco más cercano a la zona de juegos. El niño estaba intentando llenar hasta arriba el cubo de arena, aunque cargaba tanto la pala de dicho material que le vencía el peso y la arena volvía a su lugar. Ken no quería reírse, pero le hacía gracia ver cómo el niño sacaba la lengua como si así ayudase a su pequeño bracito a levantar aquella pala a rebosar.

—¿No piensas decirle que está haciendo las cosas difíciles? —El hombre levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por la voz que acababa de escuchar. De pie, detrás del banco, vio a Noriko.

La chica había empezado a trabajar en la guardería de Hikari y era la profesora de su hijo menor.

—Es como Miyako, muy testarudo. Es mejor dejarlo ser hasta que se dé cuenta de que si llena menos la pala, va a llenar el cubo antes —dijo Ken con una sonrisa—. En este momento, él mira, pero no ve nada, no ve que hay otro camino. Así aprende. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Sí, claro.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando el quehacer del pequeño. Noriko tenía las manos entrelazadas en el regazo y miró de reojo al hombre que compartía con ella y con más chicos un pasado un tanto oscuro. Sin embargo, quien mirase ahora a Ken no verían en él ni una pizca de oscuridad, su mirada estaba llena de ternura y cariño mientras observaba a su niño.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Ken sin cambiar su expresión y sin girar la cabeza. Noriko se sorprendió porque no esperaba que él pudiese adivinar qué estaba pensando.

—No, no ocurre nada.

—Se te veía muy pensativa.

—Hay algo que me ronda muchas veces… Una pregunta. —Ken asintió y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Y, ¿cuál es esa pregunta?

—¿Por qué tú eres distinto de nosotros? —Ken abrió más los ojos, no sabía muy bien a qué se refería Noriko, aunque algo intuía.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—Es como si nunca hubieses sido…

—Puedes decirlo.

—Como si nunca hubieses sido Digimon Emperador. —El detective se apartó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

—Eso es lo que se aprecia desde fuera. Sin embargo, dentro de mí, hay recuerdos muy vívidos de esa época y hay cosas que nunca podré olvidar. El vacío que sentía, la nada más absoluta. Yo miraba y no veía nada. De hecho, puedo mostrarte lo que ha provocado que, al menos por fuera, me veas así. —Ichijouji llamó a su hijo menor. El niño vació el cubo dejando una pequeña montaña de arena en medio del parque, metió la pala dentro y con paso decidido fue hacia su padre. Miró a su maestra y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Hoy vamos a invitar a Noriko a cenar, ¿qué te parece? —El chico asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Ken.

Fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la casa de los Ichijouji. Noriko se sorprendió al ver el parecido entre Ken y su hijo más pequeño. Tenían la misma mirada, la misma forma de andar…

—Mi hijo mediano se parece todavía más a mí —dijo el detective— y mi hija mayor es la viva imagen de su madre.

Noriko solo conocía al pequeño y a Miyako de la guardería, no así al resto de la familia.

Llegaron a un bloque de apartamentos y empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Recorrieron más o menos la mitad del pasillo, hasta que Ken se detuvo frente a una puerta, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió. Su hijo pequeño entró disparado hacia el interior y Ken le indicó a Noriko con un gesto que pasara. Miyako apareció enseguida en la entrada, con el benjamín en brazos. Llevaba el pelo largo y lila recogido en una coleta, y el delantal que portaba delataba que estaba preparando la cena.

—Miya, espero que no te importe que haya invitado a Noriko. —Miyako sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No te preocupes, hoy me he despistado y he hecho comida para un regimiento. Podríamos haber invitado a los profesores de los otros dos, también. Acomoda a Noriko y ayúdame a preparar la mesa. De paso, llama a los niños. —Miyako se dirigió hacia la cocina con la sonrisa todavía en los labios.

Ken acomodó a Noriko en el salón y fue a hacer todo lo que le había pedido su mujer. Los niños no tardaron en ocupar sus puestos en la mesa mientras sus padres acababan de prepararlo todo. Lejos de sentirse incómoda, Noriko se sintió más que integrada en aquel ambiente tan familiar y distendido. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando, sin querer, vio a Ken y a Miyako dándose un corto beso a través de la puerta abierta de la cocina.

.

.

Cuando Ken la acompañó hasta la puerta, era ya prácticamente de noche y le habían pedido un taxi que la llevaría hasta su apartamento. Los niños se arremolinaron detrás de sus padres para despedirla. Todos lo hicieron, pero Ken salió del apartamento para poder hablar un segundo a solas.

—Tienes una familia hermosa, Ken —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes.

—Ya te he dicho que había una razón para estar como estoy ahora. Ellos son mi luz y han desterrado a la nada.

—Esto me da esperanzas de algún día mirar y ver que he construido algo tan bonito. —Ella se despidió con la mano y se marchó. Ken volvió a entrar en su apartamento donde Miyako y sus chicos lo esperaban.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	54. Yamato y Michel Takaishi

**Autor:** Scripturiens

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Michel

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Verano en París**

Con un movimiento practicado, pateó la piedra fuera de su camino. El objeto viajó a una velocidad peligrosa, chocando de forma torpe con el amplio tronco de un árbol al otro lado de la calle, sin duda asustando a las pequeñas criaturitas en su camino. Ishida Yamato desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, rápidamente perdiendo interés en la fútil actividad. A su alrededor, el mercado rebozaba de vida: turistas, vendedores y transeúntes locales intercambiaban producto, billetes, saludos animados. A lo lejos, su abuelo charlaba en rápido francés con una señora más joven, quien depositaba en una bolsa de papel café un par de largas hogazas de pan recién horneado. El olor dulzón de ellos lo hizo voltear antes de que Michel lo alcanzara, depositándolos en los brazos de su nieto mayor.

—Sonríe, Yamato —le dijo—. ¿Vamos al mercado de aves?

El rubio suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos.

Michel, quien no se acostumbraba a la actitud taciturna de su nieto, sonrió de nuevo, alzando su rostro para sentir la suave brisa de aquella mañana de verano. Pararon en una pequeña boutique y compraron una bolsa de semillas (que Yamato también cargó), de camino al Jardin des Plantes. Mientras, su abuelo hacía conversación ligera, detallando planes de viajes con sus nietos, lugares turísticos que visitar durante su corta visita, lamentando que Takeru se había perdido tan buena mañana por estar en una exposición en algún museo. Yamato asentía, contestaba en monosílabos y, más que nada, suspiraba.

Se sentaron en una banca de madera y el señor Takaishi tomó la bolsa de semillas, la abrió y sacó un puñado de ellas. Los gorriones, acostumbrados a esto, de inmediato se acercaron a él, gorjeando contentos, picando con afecto las palmas de sus grandes manos. Yamato, que estaba desinteresado pero lo suficientemente aburrido, lo imitó. Algunos gorriones fueron a él. Un par de pequeños cuervos negros demandaban su atención, graznando con indignación.

—¡ _Mon Dieu_ , Yamato! —Michel exclamó tras ver la compañía del rubio—. Alas negras, noticias negras… ¿Qué sucede, _mon petit-fils_?

Yamato, a quien nunca le hacía gracia el lado dramático de su abuelo materno, rodó sus ojos, negando con la cabeza. Hizo un ademán con su pie, moviéndolo de lado a lado, esparciendo las semillas que se habían deslizado entre sus dedos. Algunas aves volaron, otras lo miraron con ciña, esperando más comida.

—No es nada —mintió—. Tal vez estoy exagerando.

—Esto, ¿será por tu amiga? La _belle américaine_. Takeru ha estado muy triste desde que se fue.

—No es americana —Yamato corrigió, irritado, sucumbiendo ante un terrible rubor una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Es decir, no tiene _nada_ que ver con ella.

—Non —Michel dijo, alzando las cejas y sacando otro puñado de semillas—, seguramente no. ¿El _Digi-monde_ , quizás?

Podía sentir su rostro caliente, sus orejas y mejillas parecían estar en llamas. Lentamente se alejó, ignorando a las aves que aclamaban su festín y sentándose en un muro bajo, sus ojos pasando por las paredes vandalizadas (los franceses lo llamaban _arte callejero,_ pero en su país eso no era más que evidencia de la presencia de jóvenes delincuentes), antes de perderse en la variada vegetación del jardín. Se sentía extraño poder pasar las vacaciones con su familia sin temer que el Mundo Digital fuese a estallar en llamas en su ausencia. No era sino hasta ahora que Yamato se daba cuenta de cuántas cosas aparentemente insignificantes adquieren importancia cuando uno no tiene que correr a salvar el mundo cada cinco horas. Cosas como palabras inciertas, miradas esquivadas, partidas y despedidas con un deje de nostalgia, cada una peor que la anterior.

—¿Takeru te dijo? —preguntó a regañadientes. Michel tuvo la decencia (o el descaro) de pensarlo un momento.

—Puede que haya mencionado algo, sí —dijo, desinteresado—. Tu madre tal vez haya preguntado alguna vez… o dos.

—A Natsuko le cae bien Mimi. —Su sonrisa esta vez fue seca, algo forzada. Suspiró.

—Debe ser encantadora —Michel concedió, tirando un puñado de semillas al aire y riendo al ver a las aves atravesar el viento para atraparlas—. Mucho, si su partida te pone así.

Yamato, cuya espina estaba más erguida que nunca, se tensó aún más. Abrió el puño, las aves encontrándose a sus pies para comer las semillas que habían caído. Uno, dos pajarillos negros se posaron en su muñeca y palma, picándolo suavemente. Quería corregir a Michel, decirle que estaba muy equivocado, pero tal vez el sol lo estaba afectando ya, porque solo eligió ignorarlo sin saber si debía asentir o si su silencio era suficiente para él.

—Es algo difícil de querer, el hielo —Michel habló, sus ojos azules, más claros que los suyos pero igualmente penetrantes, fijos en el cielo nublado—. Se lo dije a tu madre, alguna vez. No esperaba tener que decírtelo a ti también —sonrió—, pero eres su hijo después de todo.

—¿Crees que debí haber dicho algo? —Yamato murmuró finalmente, evitando la mirada de su abuelo con decisión.

Michel se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo su vista sobre el níveo rostro de su nieto mayor.

—Nadie puede ser frío siempre, Yamato.

Ella no era fría. Al contrario, cuando Yamato pensaba en ella sentía una calidez que lo invadía desde el centro de su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos. Había comenzado como algo pequeño, incómodo pero fácil de ignorar. No sabría decir en qué momento cambió, pero cada vez que volvían a reunirse y ella se separaba, dolía un poco más.

Uno de los cuervos picó su dedo, haciéndolo volver con un siseó entre dientes cuando el ave cogió vuelo, habiendo infligido su disgusto al ver que Yamato no tenía más que ofrecerle. Distraído, ladeó sus labios, alzando su mirada, cansado.

—No sabría qué decirle —suspiró—. Nunca he sabido bien qué decirle.

Michel rio, sacudiendo sus manos y poniendo una en el hombro de su nieto, quien en aquel momento no era más que un niño confundido y tímido, no muy distinto de su madre cuando tenía su edad.

—Dile que Paris es muy lindo en esta época —el hombre prácticamente canturreó—, definitivamente más cálido que Nueva York.

* * *

 **Nota:** Los eventos de este fic toman lugar tras la última batalla de _Bokura no Dejitaru Wārudo,_ pero antes del epílogo. ¿Es necesario decir que he cambiado drásticamente el final? Creo que no.

¡Gracias por leer!


	55. Jou y Takeru

**Autor:** LeCielVAN

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Jou

 **Concepto:** Nostalgia

 **Cuando éramos parte de la palabra** _ **pasado**_

Aquel día era un día de esos en los que no crees que ocurrirá algo interesante. Las nubes deambulaban en el cielo con una extraña lentitud y el gorjeo de las aves sonaba tan débil que era fácil confundirlos con pequeños y quejumbrosos bostezos.

Caminaba por las calles de concreto mientras la rareza del día comenzaba a absorberme y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tirarme sobre la cama y dormir lo suficiente. Pero, como ocurre en toda historia sin un buen inicio, eso no ocurrió. Al doblar la última esquina que me llevaba directo a casa, a tan solo cinco calles de llegar a mi ansiado destino, lo vi a él.

En un inicio, su presencia allí no me pareció inusual; después de todo, la tintorería que tanto le gustaba se encontraba cerca del departamento en el que vivíamos mamá y yo, así que con frecuencia me lo topaba en la calle. Estaba por acercarme para saludarlo cuando noté su apariencia desgalichada: la corbata fuera de su lugar, chueca y retorcida, el saco abierto y los pantalones arrugados; nada de eso era propio de él.

—¡Takeru! —gritó recargándose en la pared. El hecho de que no usara honoríficos٭ no era buena señal.

—Jou-senpai.

Las nubes negras que surcaban el cielo, mismas que se reflejaron en sus ojos asustados, me distrajeron a tal punto que no pude decir más.

—La mala suerte me acecha hoy. Eso me pasa por levantarme con el pie izquierdo —balbuceó cabizbajo luego de un rato en silencio.

Algo me decía que aquel «levantarme con el pie izquierdo» era literal.

—Parece que está a punto de llover, Jou-senpai, puedes venir a…

—¡No me llames así! —gritó, irritado. La sorpresa en mis ojos lo hizo suspirar—. Lo siento, Takeru, no tienes la culpa de nada… Solo no me llames así, por favor. No merezco que ninguno de ustedes me llame así, no soy más listo que Koushirou o tan fuerte como Taichi, y eso que soy el mayor… Soy un enclenque. _Ella_ lo dijo.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Me miro dubitativo.

—…Nada.

—Bien. Entonces, yo me voy, nos vemos luego, senpai.

—¡Espera, espera! —Agitó los brazos—. No te vayas, necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro —sonreí forzadamente. Quizás el día era raro para mí debido al humor que flotaba en mi mente. Esa mañana había tenido una pelea con mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera recordaba la razón.

—Eres del equipo de basquetbol de la secundaria, entréname.

—¿Entrenarlo? Está bien, pero, no creo que hoy sea el día adecuado, ¿ve? Ya casi llueve.

—Ese no es problema. —De repente sus ojos se llenaron de una determinación similar a la que mostraba en aquel _mundo_ —. Necesito este entrenamiento ahora mismo.

.

.

Los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Las hojas de los árboles se arrastraban por el suelo perseguidas por el viento y… Jou lanzaba gritos para animar a sus piernas.

Terminé aceptando la propuesta para «entrenarlo». No había dicho para qué lo necesitaba y yo no me atrevía a preguntar. Simplemente llegamos al parque y le indiqué que corriera alrededor de los juegos mientras yo manejaba el cronómetro.

Cada vuelta era más lento, terriblemente lento, y aun así daba lo mejor de sí. Me daba cuenta de que de vez en cuando estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, pero él, maniobrando el cuerpo de forma sobrenatural, lograba mantenerse en pie para seguir.

El momento en que la lluvia se desató, pareció ser adrede, pues en el mismo instante Jou cedió y cayó al suelo.

—¡Jou-senpai! —Arrojé el aparto en mis manos y corrí a su lado—. Continuaremos mañana, fue suficiente por hoy, además la lluvia no lo dejará ver debidamente.

—¿Ha sido suficiente? —Se incorporó adolorido, aunque su voz no sonaba cansada—. No me mientas, soy lento, lo sé… No me puedo rendir ahora.

—¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto?

—Por una tontería. Es por una chica.

Sonrió orgulloso a pesar de que un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas.

—Hoy quedé en ridículo frente a ella —continuó—, no pude terminar de correr en la clase de educación física. Me llamó enclenque, la escuché.

—Si esa chica no lo aprecia como es, no debe hacer esto por ella —elevé el tono de voz.

—Pero es que tiene razón. Mi cuerpo es débil. Creo que se debe a que nunca he corrido detrás de algo, siempre he tenido miedo de hacerlo, pero esta vez lo cambiaré. Correré para alcanzarla, aun si ella me rechaza.

Al ver el fuego en sus ojos, uno muy distinto al que siempre brillaba en los ojos de Taichi, comprendí por qué las personas siempre intentan correr hacia su futuro. Porque desean alcanzar eso que ya no pueden resolver en el pasado.

—Entonces debe correr muy rápido. —Lo ayudé a levantarse.

Nos quedamos en el parque hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y el sol se ocultó.

.

.

Por alguna razón, hoy he recordado esa anécdota. Quizás porque en unas horas él partirá a otro país y todos iremos a despedirlo, o quizás simplemente porque la nostalgia me ha invadido sabiendo que pronto me despediré de la persona gracias a la cual me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos a la chica con la que hoy camino de la mano.

Es que no puedo evitar pensar que la mayoría de las personas tratan de olvidar el pasado, yo no lo hago. Si lo olvidara, sería como borrar todo lo que viví con ellos, jamás podría olvidar un pasado del que alguna vez fuimos parte, y mucho menos podría borrar el repiqueteo de la lluvia que todavía suena en mi corazón. Es el sonido que anuncia el pretérito que ya nadie quiere alcanzar y que sin embargo a mí me hace sonreír. Lo superamos, ese es el chiste del pasado.

El reloj se acerca a la hora del adiós, pero antes debo doblar este papel. Estoy seguro de que si no se lo entrego, es capaz de regresar a Japón para pedir ayuda en cuanto se entere de todas las leyendas que abundan en aquel país:

«Querido Jou-san,

Recuerda que en este mundo existen muchas cosas que no comprendemos. Cosas que se _pueden_ explicar, pero que no se _deben_ explicar…

Cuídate mucho.

Takeru»

* * *

 **Notas:** ٭Los honoríficos a los que se refiere Takeru son los típicos que se usan en los animes: «chan», «san», «kun», etc.

(Espero que no haya ningún problema además de que quedo horrible. Y disculpen por poner títulos largos, los títulos pequeños no me salen XD).

[Nota de correctora: Si bien había dicho de sacar los honoríficos de todos los fics por una cuestión de unificación, en este tuve que dejarlos porque eran parte importante del texto.]

¡Gracias por leer!


	56. Sora y Jun

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Sora y Jun

 **Concepto** : Volcán

 **Volcanes**

A Jun nunca le ha agradado Sora. Y eso está perfecto porque a Sora nunca le ha agradado Jun. Miyako una vez había mencionado la palabra «incompatibles» y tenía mucho sentido.

Tampoco era un gran problema pues eran pocas las veces que coincidían: algún concierto de Yamato, fiestas, cumpleaños… Una vez se vieron en un autobús. Sora escondió la cara en su revista y Jun hizo como que hablaba por celular. A la pelirroja no le había pasado desapercibido el colgante de chibi-Yamato que tenía el móvil de Motomiya.

.

.

—¿Cómo que dónde lo consiguió? ¡Yo cómo lo voy a saber, Miyako!

—Sora está enfadadísima. Ella ni siquiera sabía que los vendían; le prometí que tú le preguntarías a Jun.

Después de varias horas al teléfono, Daisuke accedió.

Jun siempre hacia un escándalo cuando llegaba de la calle. Gritaba sobre que hacía mucho calor (o mucho frío), que había mucha gente, que había excelentes ofertas en el centro comercial, que había dos chicos guapísimos frente a ella en la fila del Starbucks…

Justamente ella platicaba con su madre acerca de lo lentas que eran las escaleras automáticas, cuando Daisuke salió de la habitación.

—¡Hey, Jun!

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde conseguiste el colgante de Yamato? Ese que tienes en tu celular.

A Jun le extrañó que Daisuke le preguntara aquello y le hizo mala cara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres uno?

—¿Qué? ¡¿Y yo por qué querría uno?!

Jun se rio y alzó los hombros. Pronto empezaron los jaloneos.

—¡Yo lo hice! ¡Con mis propias manos! —le dijo a Daisuke, altiva. Entendía de qué iba todo eso—. Si Sora quiere tanto uno, que venga a pedírmelo.

—¡Ya me harté! ¿Quieres saber por qué se llevan tan mal? ¡Son iguales! ¡Molestas, explosivas e irracionales!

Daisuke telefoneó a Miyako para decirle eso mismo. Miyako telefoneó a Mimi y Mimi a Taichi. A Taichi se le salió decirlo en voz alta frente a Koushirou quien estaba en videollamada con Yamato.

—¿Así que mi novia es molesta, explosiva e irracional?

Taichi le puso pausa al videojuego y volteó a ver a Yamato como si la pregunta ofendiese de lo obvia que era. Yamato decidió que Taichi no sería tan valiente frente a la mismísima Sora.

—¡¿Así que soy molesta, explosiva e irracional?!

—¡Sora, baja el plato! —Taichi le rogó mientras se cubría con un cojín—. ¡Fue Daisuke, él fue el que lo dijo!

Los ojos de Sora aventaban chispas y eran color rojo lava. Su cabello encrespado le recordaba a una llamarada y luego notó la estela de destrucción a su alrededor. Taichi empezó a reír.

—¡¿Qué hace tanta gracia, Taichi?!

—Eres un volcán —le contestó de inmediato—. Ya no suena tan mal, ¿verdad? Los volcanes son poderosos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Escucha, no sé de dónde salió todo esto, pero…

—¡Ah! Verás, Miyako le dijo a Daisuke que investigara de dónde sacó Jun a chibi-Yamato. Jun le dijo a Daisuke que ella lo había hecho y se enfadó contigo por ser tan posesiva con Yamato. Daisuke dijo que ambas eran igual de molestas, explosivas e irracionales y bueno, se propagó.

—¡Esa mujer me saca de mis casillas!

Taichi dio un paso hacia atrás, temiendo por su vida. Sora tenía la cara colorada, pronto supo que era porque había intentado reprimir unas lágrimas que al final habían logrado escapar.

—Oh, Sora. —Corrió hacia ella y le envolvió los hombros con su brazo—. No entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema con Jun?

—Es que ella siempre está acosando a Yamato. Nada la detiene, no hay obstáculo al que no le pase por encima, es como… como…

—¿Lava? —preguntó Taichi.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y los volcanes?

—Lo siento —le dijo al abrazarla de nuevo—. Es una palabra divertida. —Sora le frunció las cejas—. Lo que intento decir es que no tienes por qué preocuparte por Yamato.

—Luces demasiado seguro de ti mismo —le respondió Sora con desconfianza.

—Yo sé lo que te digo. Confía en mí.

En el otro extremo de Odaiba, Jun Motomiya disfrutaba de un helado con sus amigas del instituto. El colgante de su móvil captó su atención por un momento y pensó en las palabras de su hermano menor, a las cuales les había colocado otro significado. Sora y ella eran molestas, explosivas e irracionales. Ambas tenían el cabello rebelde y corto; Jun había estado en el equipo de tenis antes de cambiarse a natación. Ambas tenían dos hombres especiales dentro de sus vidas que fungían papeles opuestos: uno el colgante y otro el verdadero. Qué coincidencia que fuesen los mismos…

El celular de Jun vibró cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto. Al leerlo sonrió con las mejillas coloradas y también supo que Sora la odiaría aún más cuando se enterara, pero qué más daba.

Taichi. [4:49 PM]:

Se me acaba de ocurrir: ¿Vamos a las aguas termales el fin de semana?

Te quiero.

* * *

 **Notas:** Chibi-Yamato es el colgante que sale en la película Diaboromon Strikes Back.

¡Gracias por leer!


	57. Koushiro y Shuu Kido

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Shuu Kido

 **Concepto:** Zafiro

 **Cerebro digital**

Su oficina estaba desordenada, y ese adjetivo solo no terminaba de describir la situación. Las cuatro computadoras junto al ventanal estaban prendidas, cada una corriendo un programa distinto. La pantalla gigante liberaba estática, indicando que había quedado encendida luego de una conferencia. El ventilador estaba prendido, orientado a los enchufes, y la calefacción también, justificada debido a la ola invernal que, de manera extraña, había afectado a esa región del Digimundo.

El dispensador de agua estaba vacío, lo cual significaba que, o algún extraño había entrado al despacho, o quien lo terminó no había hecho a tiempo de cambiar el bidón, algo que no recordaba hubiera sucedido antes. Su propia computadora, prendida, a pesar de que él no la había tocado. Sin embargo, nadie la usaba más que para apoyar y atesorar papeles llenos de símbolos digitales: la mayoría recién impresos, o eso indicaba su impresora, que no dejaba de funcionar tirando más y más hojas al escritorio y al piso.

Y en el escritorio de Koushirou… tres cafés sin terminar, fríos. Eso indicaba peligro.

―¿Sucedió algo…? ―preguntó, finalmente. Intentó arrimarse a Koushirou, pero echó al suelo una pila de libros que alguien, descuidadamente, había atesorado en el camino.

Y Koushirou, por supuesto, no le contestó. Sentado en su silla con rueditas, esa que él sabía había sido una mala idea comprarle, se deslizaba de un lado a otro, frente a las computadoras del ventanal, escribiendo algo en una, dando _enter_ a programas en otra o verificando algunos datos.

Shuu suspiró, acostumbrado al mutismo nervioso de Koushirou. Se acercó hasta el perchero para colgar sus ropas ―esas que debía ponerse frente a su computadora, en su casa calurosa, para justificar los pocos pasos que debía caminar hasta entrar al edificio de su trabajo―, pero no se tranquilizó ni bajó la guardia: Koushirou nunca perdía los nervios ni se comportaba en forma maleducada. Nunca, salvo que algo terrible estuviera sucediendo, o a punto de suceder. Shuu ya sabía que, en un caso así, simplemente debía ponerse a disposición, entrar a la acción sin entorpecerlo.

―¿Qué necesitas? ―preguntó, luego de haber cambiado el bidón de agua y organizado los papeles que el ventilador echaba en todas direcciones.

―Aún no lo sé… ¿puedes agregarle hojas a tu impresora? ―Señaló el aparato, que acababa de quedarse en silencio.

Cualquier otro superior se hubiera ofendido con Koushirou por hacerlo trabajar de cadete, pero él sabía muy bien quién era el genio digital, y también lo conocía y entendía sus maneras. Por ende, sin protestar, hizo lo que le pidió: agregó hojas en la impresora y, mientras esta se reiniciaba, se tomó un momento para observar las ya impresas.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a leer lenguaje digital casi tan bien como su lengua madre, pero aún se sorprendía cada vez que observaba esos símbolos con apariencia de runas. Porque él, antropólogo de profesión, notaba como cada uno de ellos había sido arrancado a alguna civilización en la tierra; es decir, que no habían sido creados artificialmente. Descubrir quién había sido el cerebro, antiquísimo, detrás de la invención de ese sistema, que también funcionaba como lenguaje, era un gran sueño suyo, uno que dudaba cumplir alguna vez.

―¿Es por las excavaciones de los países? ¿Las mismas que están generando este desequilibrio, esta ola de frío? ―preguntó. Koushirou asintió.

―Se están perdiendo datos, están volando… volando como si fueran mariposas, ¡pero no mariposas digitales! ―exclamó, refiriéndose a los datos que cuidaban el Digimundo, y que tan seguido veían volar o posarse sobre alguna flor―. Es como si… como si quemaras papel en un ambiente con viento: la hoja, al deshacerse, se separa en pequeños pedazos que vuelan, prendidos fuego, pero que si agarras a tiempo, aún puedes recuperar… ¿se entiende?

Koushirou _siempre_ se hacía entender. Eso era imposible de negar.

―¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir, con esta metáfora…? ¿Acaso podemos recuperar esos datos antes de que se quemen? ―se acercó una silla, no giratoria, y se sentó cerca de él, cuidando de dejarle suficiente espacio para que se moviera a sus anchas entre los programas que estaba manejando.

―Tengo tres computadoras trabajando en ello, tratando de captar los datos antes de que desaparezcan para siempre.

―¿Y... estas impresiones? ¿Acaso son esos mismos datos? ―Koushirou, de nuevo, asintió. Pero esta vez le tembló el labio inferior y Shuu lo notó―. ¿Qué sucede? ―Pero como su colega laboral no contestó su pregunta, debió sacar sus propias conclusiones―. Estoy pensando que… aún no sabemos cómo _sacar_ los datos de una hoja de papel… podemos usarlo como lenguaje, podemos leerlo y entenderlo, pero no sabemos cómo utilizarlo como sistema, como programas, si están impresos en un papel… ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?

Esta vez, Koushiro giró a verlo, dedicándole toda su atención. Y luego de un breve silencio, admitió:

―Sí ―dijo con seriedad.

―¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué esperaba encontrar Naciones Unidas en el Digimundo? ¿Zafiros? ―protestó. No era usual que él, Shuu el risueño y simpático, perdiera los estribos en su trabajo. Pero, al igual que Koushirou, ese día su comportamiento estaba justificado.

―Voy a hablar con Taichi, él tiene que parar todo esto. No me interesa cómo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder esos datos para siempre.

―Espera. ―Shuu lo detuvo de la camisa, arrugada. La misma que vestía el día anterior―. ¿Qué prefieres que haga? Puedo monitorear los datos o puedo buscar nuestra investigación sobre el lenguaje digital. No dejo de pensar que se nos salteó algo, algo vital que puede explicarnos como extraer el lenguaje y convertirlo en sistema.

―¿Qué te sientes más cómodo haciendo? ―contra preguntó Koushiro. Su primera reacción fue molestarse, por esa ligera pérdida de tiempo, pero desechó sus pensamientos rápidamente.

―… Los datos, los datos ―dijo, después de una breve pausa―. Monitorearé los datos. Tú encárgate del lenguaje.

Koushirou iba a repreguntar «¿seguro?», pero una mirada entre los dos le indicó que Shuu estaba convencido de lo que hacía.

Y sí que lo estaba: jamás dudaría, ni por un segundo, en negarle sus propias investigaciones a Koushirou, porque sabía que él era el verdadero cerebro digital.

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero que se haya entendido. Tiene relación con mi capítulo de Taichi y Koushiro; quiero pensar que esto sucedió antes.

[Nota de HikariCaelum: El Taichi y Koushiro saldrá más adelante]

¡Gracias por leer!


	58. Satoe y Keisuke Tachikawa

**Autor:** BlueSpring-JeagerJacques

 **Personajes:** Satoe y Keisuke Tachikawa

 **Canción:** _The Way_ de Fastball

 **Días de verano**

El sonido del timbre hizo que Satoe dejara de cortar las verduras. Se encaminó a la puerta principal con emoción, que solo se incrementó al ver a su adorada hija detrás del umbral. Mimi se lanzó a abrazar a su madre con fuerza, siendo correspondida por la mujer a pesar de sus setenta y tantos años encima.

—¡Cariño, cuánto ansiaba volver a verte! —dijo emocionada Satoe, rompiendo el contacto seguidamente para mirar a su apuesto yerno y estrecharlo en sus brazos—. ¡Yamato! ¡Qué bueno verte!

A aquel abrazo siguió el de sus dos preciosos nietos, estaba gustosa de verlos nuevamente. Los recién llegados ingresaron a la morada; fueron también recibidos por Keisuke quien salía de su habitación, cargando un pesado caminar. Mimi fue hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza, aunque al poco tiempo lo soltó con vergüenza.

—¡Ay, soy una desconsiderada! ¡Olvidé que te estás recuperando de una operación! Lo lamento, papá…

—No digas eso, querida —dijo él, besando la frente de su hija como cuando era aún una infante—. ¡Mis niños! —exclamó emocionado, para luego abrazar a sus nietos y seguidamente estrechar la mano de su yerno con afecto.

—Siéntense en la sala que termino de preparar el almuerzo —dijo Satoe indicándoles el sofá.

—Nada de eso, mamá. Déjame la cocina a mí que es mi especialidad. —Mimi dirigió a su madre hasta la sala, aunque muy a pesar de esta, quien batallaba por llevar la contraria a su hija, sin conseguir demasiado, puesto que Yamato apeló a favor de su esposa.

Keisuke y Satoe permanecieron en la sala escuchando la preparación del almuerzo tanto por cortesía de su hija como de su esposo, mientras los niños iban a jugar al jardín que tenía la casa.

Ver a todos realizando algo mientras ella y Keisuke yacían sentados en el sofá sin nada mejor que hacer, la hacían sentirse tan inútil… No pudo evitar encogerse de hombros con desilusión y bajó la mirada a sus manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo, y el apreciar una ligera sacudida constante en ellas, la hizo fruncir su ceño cargada de preocupación. Sintió la mano de Keisuke hacerse con las suyas; dirigió su atención a él y ver su sonrisa comprensiva la reconfortó.

—Traeré tu medicina, amor —habló su esposo, para luego ponerse de pie e ir avanzando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto, aunque al dar unos pasos más al interior, sintió un estridente dolor carcomerle la rodilla derecha, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—¡Keisuke! —nombró Satoe con preocupación, alertando tanto a Mimi como a Yamato, quienes casi corrieron al encuentro con el hombre mayor.

—No se preocupen —dijo Keisuke, sonriendo a pesar del dolor—. Es solo que este viejo costal de arrugas comienza a deteriorarse.

—No diga eso, señor Tachikawa —respondió el Ishida mientras lo ayudaba a caminar de regreso al sofá—. ¿Necesita que le traiga algo?

—Solo iba por las medicinas de Satoe.

—Iré yo —dijo Mimi, para luego adentrarse en su habitación y así Yamato regresó a la cocina.

Satoe observaba desde lo lejos aquella escena con un sentimiento de tristeza estrujando su corazón. Los tiempos estaban cambiando y todo dejó de ser como recordaba, de eso no había duda. Keisuke enfocó su mirada en su esposa y una sonrisa apagada lo vio esbozar. Él también se sentía de la misma manera.

Mimi los hizo sentarse a la mesa comedor cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, mientras Yamato iba sirviendo los platillos a cada miembro frente a la mesa de madera. El joven matrimonio y sus dos preciosos hijos habían ido de visita a la tranquila casa que tenían los señores Tachikawa en un barrio residencial en el corazón de Nagano.

Mimi fue relatándoles a sus padres su actual vida en Tokio, de las anécdotas junto a su esposo e hijos y de lo felices que eran juntos. Satoe y Keisuke no podían sino sonreír ante su hija y Yamato, quien no apartaba los ojos de Mimi, mostrando aquella sonrisa que solo un enamorado comprendería. Keisuke tomó la mano de su esposa y la entrelazó con la suya, pensando lo mismo que ella: la juventud era hermosa.

.

.

—¿Segura de que no quieren quedarse en nuestra habitación, Mimi? —volvió a preguntar su madre mientras extendía las sábanas sobre la cama de servicio.

—Ni hablar, mamá —intervino enseguida Mimi mirando a su madre—. Ustedes deben descansar en forma. Ya no tienen veinte años —alegó dando unos golpecitos a las almohadas para abultarlas mejor y así colocarlas sobre la cama que su madre preparaba para que ella la compartiera con su esposo—. Ya nos has hecho un gran favor con dejarnos quedarnos unos días en su casa, hasta que consigamos alquilar alguno de los departamentos vecinos.

—Es hermoso tener tantas personas en casa, sabes —habló Satoe, sintiendo aún la calidez que aquel día había experimentado junto a la familia de su hija.

El viaje que hicieron hasta Nagano implicaba unas semanas en las que Mimi pudiera atender en forma a sus avejentados padres, puesto que su padre acababa de ser intervenido quirúrgicamente en la zona de su rodilla derecha tras una caída que había tenido meses atrás. Por otro lado, su madre estaba experimentando inicio de Párkinson. Por más que Mimi dijera que era una visita normal, sabía que estaba preocupada por ellos y que quería tenerlos bajo su cuidado por el tiempo que creía necesario. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a su hija emitir un gritillo de emoción que la hizo volverse a verla, encontrándola con un cuadro entre las manos que reconoció al instante, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Amo esta fotografía… —dijo Mimi, acariciando el vidrio que protegía la imagen monocromática de los años sesenta. Satoe también sonrió con emoción y fue hacia su hija para apreciar aquel bello recuerdo—. Esta fue tu primera cita con papá, ¿no es verdad?

—Así es —respondió Satoe, admirando a aquellos dos jóvenes de veinte años mirarse con ese enamoramiento juvenil—. No sabía que acabó aquí.

—Es preciosa, mamá. Se la tomaron durante el Kyoto Gion Matsuri*, ¿no? ¡Qué romántico! —alabó su hija abrazando a su madre.

Yamato entró a la habitación tras haber acomodado a sus hijos en el cuarto contiguo, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. Satoe besó a su hija en la frente para despedirse de ambos jóvenes y retirarse de allí, cargando la fotografía en sus manos.

.

.

Keisuke se enderezó sobre la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que se libró de las sábanas echando un suspiro cansado. Bajó de la cama con cuidado de no forzar a su pierna lastimada, caminó hacia la ventana y entreabrió un poco más a la cortina que permitía la entrada de la luz.

—¿Cariño…? —La voz de Satoe desde la cama lo hizo voltearse a verla con una sonrisa apenada.

—No quise despertarte, querida —habló Keisuke, caminando hacia ella.

—No lo hiciste… —Correspondió a su sonrisa, aunque una sombra de tristeza se leía en sus ojos. Sintió la cálida mano de Keisuke sobre su rostro y eso la fortaleció—. Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿no? —Lo vio asentir y sentarse nuevamente junto a ella.

Satoe encendió el velador de su mesa nocturna, aunque al hacerlo se encontró con la fotografía que Mimi le había dado hacía unos momentos. La tomó en sus manos y se la enseñó a Keisuke, quien miró sorprendido la imagen.

—Nuestra primera cita… —Sonrió—. Sigues tan hermosa como ese día, Satoe.

Ella lo besó en los labios con dulzura y acarició su mejilla, bajando sus ojos hasta la foto de antaño. Ver sus rostros tan jóvenes la hacía sentirse tan nostálgica y más aún al caer en cuenta de que muy pocas cosas quedaban de aquella fecha. Sus manos volvieron a temblar, entre conmoción y la propia enfermedad que susurraba a sus espaldas. Sintió a sus ojos humedecerse, pero entonces Keisuke se levantó de la cama, llamando a su atención.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte.

—A dónde vamos, querrás decir —respondió al enseñarle las llaves de su vehículo.

Aquella repentina invitación de su esposo la tomó por sorpresa y muchas inquietudes la asaltaron, porque su hija tenía razón: ya no tenían veinte años como para andar de hurtadillas, sacar el auto y vivir una noche de aventuras como antes… Pero a pesar de ello, quiso creer, creer que aún podía, que no había razones por encima de su voluntad que la hicieran quedarse en aquella cama, postrada. La vejez era algo inevitable, lo sabían, pero lo que restaba de aquella noche la vivirían como lo habían hecho en los sesenta, sintiendo esas cosquillas estremecerlos por dentro, como el calor veraniego cubriendo sus mejores días, a pesar de que en realidad el invierno los consumía poco a poco.

Y así, fueron avanzando sobre la carretera sin importar nada más, ni siquiera dónde fuesen a parar, porque aquella emoción juvenil quiso anidarse en ellos hasta que el sol se alzara sobre ambos, como _aquel_ día.

* * *

 **Notas:** *Kyoto Gion Matsuri: Festival tradicional de verano en Kyoto.

¡Gracias por leer!


	59. Yamato y Sora

**Autor:** Amai do

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Sora

 **Concepto:** Intuición

 **Lo sabía**

 _Cuando el maestro nos dio la indicación para que nos instaláramos en nuestro respectivo lugar, la emoción inició en ese campamento, ¡y vaya cabaña con quienes me tocó!_

 _Allí estaba el capitán del equipo con cabello despeinado, el paranoico de gafas, la chiflada quejumbrosa, el nerd que no soltaba la laptop, mi hermano y… ella, la chica que se había portado amable desde el momento en que la conocí._

 _Algo me decía que no serían unas vacaciones de verano comunes y corrientes, y no me equivoqué. Traté de no pensar mucho en ese presentimiento, dejar de lado la intuición y darle paso a la emoción de volver a estar con mi hermano. Aventé mi maleta a la litera, no llevaba gran cosa, pues mi armónica y un cambio de ropa me eran suficientes para sobrevivir un par de días._

 _Una vez que terminamos la instalación, y tras el primer pleito sobre la organización de la limpieza, decidimos salir y disfrutar de ese primero de agosto. Sin embargo, pese al calor que hacía, de la nada empezaron a caer copos de nieve que con el paso de los segundos se hicieron más y más abundantes al grado de tapizar de blanco cada parte del césped verde que había. Traté de proteger a mi hermano, pero… ¿específicamente de qué lo iba a cuidar?_

 _Lo que sucedió en las siguientes horas detonó un cambio en mi vida y agradezco que así fuera._

.

.

Cerré el refrigerador, sacando un par provisiones que llevaríamos para ese día tan esperado.

Me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de guardar todo, pero, para mi sorpresa, la mochila que tenía pensado hacer ya estaba terminada.

Dirigí mi vista al culpable de todo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí.

―Algo me causaba incertidumbre al notar que la alarma no se activó. ―Lo miré con sospecha.

Mi esposo sonrió, depositando un dulce beso en mi frente.

―Yo quería que durmieras un poquito más. Ya deberías saber que el hombre de la casa se ocupa de todo, al menos los días festivos.

―Gracias ―fue todo lo que pude decir después de sonreír.

Justo en esos momentos recordaba cómo fueron los primeros días que empecé a hablar con él en el Digimundo. De niña jamás me pude imaginar que terminaría casada con el lobo solitario del equipo.

.

.

 _No me agradaba para nada lo que estaba pasando, vi a Taichi actuar despreocupadamente y también vi a Takeru y a Mimi jugando en la nieve._

― _No es normal que ocurra en esta época del año ―comenté, tratando de sonar lo más asertivo posible._

― _Es verdad ―me secundó, ya que todos se quedaron callados, le agradecí con la mirada, dándome cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien estaba de acuerdo conmigo en el día._

― _Sora y Yamato tiene razón, será mejor ir a donde están los adultos ―comentó Jyou, a veces fastidiaba con todo eso, pero al menos yo lo comprendía._

 _Aún seguíamos hablando cuando un haz de luz envolvió el cielo grisáceo. Realmente era uno de los acontecimientos más asombrosos que nunca había visto, al principio me fascinó ese juego de luces pero después me espanté por el remolino verde del cual cayeron los divigivices. En cierto momento no supe lo que esa pequeña máquina representaría en mi vida, pero también sentía una fuerte sensación de que todo lo que conocía cambiaría… y desde ese día, así fue._

 _._

 _._

Me lo quedé viendo, estaba por decirle algo más, pero alguien despreocupadamente nos interrumpió.

―¿Ya nos vamos? ―preguntó la vocecita más tierna.

Giré a ver, a sabiendas de quién se trataba. Traía la piyama y me miraba con ilusión y ansiedad a través de esos ojos azules.

―¿Ya es hora? ―preguntó nuevamente, juntando sus puños y dando ligeros saltitos en su lugar.

―No, aún no habla tu tío Takeru ―traté de convencerla―. Ni tampoco Taichi.

Ai sonrió más.

―¿Irá Daichi? ―preguntó.

―Claro ―comentó Yama, acercándose a cargarla.

Mi rubita soltó un par de risas.

―Genial, seguiremos con nuestra misión…

Mi instinto maternal percibía que esa pequeña traía algo entre manos. Ai ya no dijo más y se dedicó a ir a su pequeña mochila. Yamato y yo nos miramos, compartiendo esa misma duda, pero no ahondamos en eso porque un par de pataditas dentro de mí acapararon mi atención, haciendo que sintiera un montón de emociones y sonrisas; no solo a mí, porque volteé a verlo y ese mismo que en sus años de juventud fue el lobo solitario, me sonreía también.

.

.

 _Habían pasado más de tres años desde que nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo terminaron. Takeru y los nuevos han tratado de solucionar un nuevo enemigo que más tarde se convirtió en camarada, sin embargo, muchas misiones tuvieron que llevarse a cabo, aunque a decir verdad la que más me gustó fue la Navidad de 2002._

 _Ese día había estado demasiado loco, por un lado los ataques a la ciudad en plena Nochebuena habían arruinado mi audición para televisión, sin mencionar todo el drama que había salido después de eso. Lo único bueno y rescatable de esa noche, fue la increíble sorpresa de unas deliciosas galletas que mi pelirroja me dio._

 _No pensé que fuera correspondido en los sentimientos que tenía por ella y mucho menos que ella estuviera insegura respecto a lo que yo podía sentir. Pero así fue, y desde entonces nada ha cambiado. Le prometí a Taichi en el nombre de nuestra amistad jamás traicionarla ni fallarle en nada, y aunque hemos tenido problemas y discusiones que todas las parejas llegan a experimentar, tenemos algo mucho más fuerte que el orgullo, nuestro amor._

 _Desde ese día, mi vida cambió, y estoy feliz y agradecido por esa dicha que se me ha permitido, por eso, es que ahora, después de haber pisado la Luna y cambiado por completo el estilo de vida para personas y digimons es que puedo ser completamente feliz._

 _Celebramos un aniversario más del 1 de agosto, como siempre en compañía de nuestros amigos y amigos digimons, fue un día largo en el Mundo Digital, por lo mismo es que nuestra pequeña Ai estaba toda dormida en mis brazos mientras Sora limpiaba algunas vasijas desechables donde nos llevamos aperitivos para los hijos de mis amigos. Llevé a mi princesa a su recámara._

 _Le puse la ropa para dormir y ella se inquietó un poco._

― _¿Papi?_

― _Shh… ―procuré que retomara su sueño―. Duerme, mi amor._

― _Sí… ―apenas me respondió―. Mañana encontraremos el tesoro._

 _Ese argumentó me llamó la atención._

― _¿Tesoro? ―pregunté, pero mi pequeña ya no me dijo más porque cayó dormida._

 _Me rasqué la cabeza, de seguro era cosa de niños, por lo que me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina para hablar con mi «cielo»._

 _._

 _._

Sin duda fue un día cansador, al menos para mí, porque mi bebé no dejó de patalear en ningún momento, hasta que llegamos a casa, es probable que fuera porque él también conocía lo importante que era ese día para toda la familia y para nuestros amigos.

Mi esposo solo vino y me rodeó con sus brazos, delicadamente puso una de sus manos en mi vientre y ambos sentimos unas pataditas de nuevo.

―Parece que nuestro bebé sabe que celebramos el día de hoy ―me reí porque eso mismo es lo que estaba pensando yo.

―Sí, un aniversario más de aquel campamento.

―Mmm, creo que te equivocas, mi cielo.

Alcé una ceja debido a que no me esperaba una negativa como respuesta.

―¿Entonces qué?

Me besó la frente y me abrazó.

―Un año más desde que nuestros destinos se cruzaron.

Ese hombre era un artista innato, seguía siendo ese músico romántico de siempre.

―Creo que tienes razón.

―Siempre la tengo ―me dijo con arrogancia.

―¡Ey! ―le reclamé, pero me calló con un beso.

Estuvimos así abrazados un par de minutos, hasta que escuchamos a nuestros digimons en la sala de estar, agudizamos nuestros oídos.

― _Ya ves, ¿para qué le andas diciendo a Ai que hay un tesoro? Ahora todos los niños de los elegidos andan haciendo pozos en el Digimundo ―_ reclamó Biyomon _._

― _Lo siento ―_ se disculpó el compañero de mi esposo _―. No sabía cómo quitármelos de encima hace días, por lo que Agumon y yo dijimos eso._

Yamato y yo dejamos de hacerles caso.

―A eso se refería Ai ―comentó.

―¿Sobre un tesoro? A mí también me lo dijo.

―Tenemos una hija rara y unos compañeros locos ―dijo con simpleza, haciéndome reír.

Me sonrió y se quedó embobado viéndome.

―¿Qué pasa?

―No me equivoqué.

―¿En qué? ―le pregunté extrañada.

―En fijarme en ti ―respondió tiernamente, haciendo que me enamorara más de él, si es que era posible.

Le besé su mejilla.

―Eres un romántico.

Me sonrió con coquetería, me rodeó la cintura y simplemente me respondió algo que estaba segura que él iba a responder:

―Ya lo sabía.

* * *

 **Notas:** Owari

¡Gracias por leer!


	60. Miyako y Haruhiko Takenouchi

**Autor:** CieloCriss

 **Personajes:** Miyako y Haruhiko Takenouchi

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Peldaños**

Pasaban de las 23:00 horas cuando Haruhiko Takenouchi salió de la junta semanal con los investigadores titulares del Centro de Investigación del Digimundo. La oficina estaba silente, oscura, lo único que la iluminaba era el brillo de los monitores.

El etnógrafo bufó al notar que sus colaboradores se habían ido a casa; Shuu Kido siempre era el primero en irse porque era quien llegaba primero, Miyako Inoue solía seguir los horarios establecidos y, por último, Koushirou Izumi era impredecible, porque así como podía pasar días sin despegarse de las computadoras, había ocasiones en las que se iba a casa en horas normales.

El hombre miró el monitor, se talló los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla; fijó su vista hacia su escritorio y encontró dos cartas dirigidas a él. Sacudió la cabeza, le recorrió un escalofrío y se mordió los labios con desazón al ver que una de las comunicaciones era una carta de renuncia. Sabía de quién: de Miyako Inoue.

—Pequeña Inoue… —murmuró resentido, con las cejas temblorosas por la noticia, no era que no se lo esperara, era más bien que sabía que, fuera cual fuera la decisión de esa chica, iba a lamentar su ausencia en esa oficina.

El segundo mensaje, que también era de Miyako, estaba dentro de un sobre morado, como el cabello de la muchacha. Haruhiko lo tomó con las manos y sacó la carta que estaba escrita con bolígrafo de punta fina.

—Su caligrafía es preciosa —halagó. Nunca pensó que una chica tan atrabancada pudiera tener la capacidad para plasmar kanjis con la letra tan fluida, tan personalizada.

Leyó con algo de pesar el mensaje:

 _«_ _Estimado profesor Takenouchi:_

 _Sora dice que le gustan las cartas, ya que cuando era pequeña, solía enviarle muchas por correo ordinario cuando estaba de viaje, lejos de su casa, ¿es que a usted no le gustan los e-mails porque son demasiado impersonales? Nunca antes había escrito una carta así, pero lo estoy disfrutando._

 _Ahora que ha visto mi renuncia por escrito, lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicarle estas palabras de despedida, después de todo, no tuve la fuerza para decir adiós en persona, me habría parecido demasiado triste y, en los últimos años, me he vuelto pésima para decirles adiós a las personas importantes en mi vida._

 _Koushirou dice que no debería dejar de trabajar, pero hace tiempo que lo he decidido. Quizás a Shuu y a usted les parezca bobo que deje mi carrera profesional para casarme y tener una familia, pero yo pienso que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida._

 _Todo tiene su tiempo y he decidido que es el mejor momento para decir adiós, antes de que me apasione todavía más por el proyecto que planeamos con tanta pasión: ¡una enciclopedia del Digimundo! ¿Acaso puede haber algo más genial que eso?_

 _Cuando me invitó a colaborar con usted, me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo, ¿recuerda lo mucho que grité "¡bingo!" el día de mi contratación? Es mi palabra favorita cuando desbordo entusiasmo, pero seguramente, con el paso del tiempo, "sensei" ya se impuso a todas mis mañas, las buenas y las malas._

 _Quiero que sepa que lo recuerdo con mucho cariño desde la vez que nos conocimos en Kioto, cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Cada vez que lo veo, sin importar el día y la hora, me viene una de las frases que me dijo aquel día: "pequeña, siempre estaré agradecido con los digimons". ¿Se acuerda? Lo recuerdo muy bien, porque así como usted está agradecido con Hawkmon y los demás por ayudar a su hija a madurar, yo estoy agradecida con usted, porque me enseñó a estudiar a los digimons además de amarlos._

 _Esta carta también tiene el propósito de aclarar que no he renunciado por el malentendido que sucedió hace unos días en la estación del metro, son cosas que pasan, es en parte mi culpa, pero más bien pienso que son impulsos excéntricos que me dan y no tienen explicación._

 _Estaba muy oscuro esa noche y tenía mucho miedo. Nunca me ha gustado salir tarde la oficina porque detesto tomar el último tren, mis amigos dicen que tengo delirio de persecución, pero no es mi culpa, porque hubo tiempos en los que los elegidos fuimos perseguidos en todo momento, ya fuera por enemigos del Mundo Digital o por los propios humanos. ¿Ha oído hablar del Mar de la Oscuridad? Caminar por una calle sombría me da un miedo similar a deambular por aquel horrible lugar._

 _Aquel día, los peldaños de la escalera de la estación del metro estaban humedecidos por la lluvia y las farolas solo parecían iluminar la noche en tonos grises, como un filme de terror; por si fuera poco, esa vez sentí que me seguían, le juro que eso sentía, por eso terminé tropezando en el séptimo escalón._

 _El zapato de tacón salió volando y yo me aferré a lo primero que vi, que resultó ser usted, señor Takenouchi._

 _Cuando lo abracé en la oscuridad y olí su fragancia, que me resultó conocida, el instinto hizo que lo apretara más de la cuenta y lo besara con desesperación, después de eso el susto se me pasó, pero yo ya lo había echado a perder. Como estaba tan lóbrego y creía que alguien iba tras de mí, encontrarme en sus brazos me hizo sentir protegida._

 _Llevaba puesto un abrigo cálido y yo estaba parcialmente mojada, el último tren estaba por llegar y tardé en soltarle pesar de que fue muy incómodo cuando nos vimos las caras y nos reconocimos; para mí fue una señal de que estaba actuando como desquiciada, ¿no le di miedo?_

 _Recuerdo que sentí las mejillas hirviendo, salí corriendo con el pretexto de que se hacía tarde y los días que siguieron ni usted ni yo nos dijimos nada, hasta ahora, que me pareció justo y necesario aclarar el malentendido antes de renunciar._

 _Quiero que en el futuro podamos vernos y que, después de criar a mis hijos, sea bueno y me ofrezca trabajo de nueva cuenta aunque ya no sea una recién egresada de la carrera._

 _Profesor Takenouchi, a usted siempre le gusta salir tarde del trabajo, ¿verdad? No es que esté mal, pero debe tratar de descansar más. De noche las sombras nos persiguen y nos hacen hacer tonterías. Además, si se va temprano a casa, estoy segura de que su esposa le regalará la sonrisa que le hace falta para cerrar los días con broche de oro._

 _La enciclopedia del Digimundo tardará años en finalizarse, aun así, yo sé que será un éxito. Koushiro es un genio, ¿cierto? Y Shuu es su mejor alumno… yo, en realidad, solo era la entusiasta, la chica de los gritos de júbilo y de los altibajos abruptos que ponía de cabeza a la oficina, pero, ¿me extrañará? ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar? Yo espero que en el futuro nos volvamos a ver en Kioto o en cualquier otro lugar místico, cualquier sitio estaría bien, con excepción de los peldaños de la escalera del otro día, ¿no cree?_ _»_ _._

Haruhiko quemó la carta en el bote de la basura que había en su cubículo, luego graznó al tratar de evitar soltar un suspiro. Quiso quemar también la carta de renuncia de Inoue para invalidarla, pero no tuvo fuerzas ni autoridad moral para hacerlo.

A pesar de lo que creía Sora, a él no le gustaban las cartas en papel, pues era más difícil olvidar el contenido de estas. A Takenouchi, en realidad, no le agradaba aclarar malentendidos.

Le gustaba más pensar que aquella noche, Miyako no resbaló de la escalera del metro sino que saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Prefería imaginar que se habían besado porque ella lo consideraba prohibido, atractivo y un error incontenible…

Optaba por imaginar que al final de ese episodio ella no solo se había sonrojado, sino que no le había soltado la mano en toda la noche, convirtiéndolo en el cómplice de una aventura fugaz.

El fuego consumió la carta y el investigador agradeció que no sonara la alarma contra incendios. Guardó en el buró el oficio de renuncia y se marchó del edificio.

Miró el reloj. Eran casi las 24:00 horas y el último tren estaba por pasar.

Haruhiko apremió sus pasos hasta la estación, no obstante, en el transcurso del camino, sintió que alguien lo seguía… No supo por qué, pero la sombra de alguien más se alargaba y languidecía dependiendo de las farolas con las que se topaba.

Varias veces miró hacia atrás y, cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones, terminó resbalando de un peldaño, como había sucedido aquella vez con Miyako Inoue.

La diferencia fue que esta vez él no tuvo de quién sostenerse… el tren lo pasó de largo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Gracias por leer a pesar del extraño relato. _Sensei_ significa profesor.

¡Gracias por leer!


	61. Ken y Jou

**Autor:** NyVan

 **Personajes:** Ken y Jou

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **El caso del detective que conserva su corazón**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la cabeza le dolía y su primer instinto fue darse un masaje en ella. Estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido y, aunque tenía temor por no saber dónde se encontraba, el dolor que sentía diluía la sensación de pánico. No tenía duda de que había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no recordaba claramente cómo había pasado, ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Se escuchaba fuertemente el ulular de los pájaros y a las chicharras, eso hacía aún más insoportable el dolor; el paisaje le daba vueltas, se concentró y por fin pudo ver con claridad, parecía estar en campo abierto con el pasto largo y a lo lejos se veía un campo de flores color violeta. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar, no parecía haber civilización cerca.

Le faltaba un zapato, comenzó a buscarlo por el suelo pero no hallaba rastro. Dio con una vía de ferrocarril y sintió como si se le prendiera un foco en la cabeza.

—¡Jou! —gritó—. Jou, ¿dónde te metiste?

Cruzó la vía del tren hacia el otro lado, caminó por los alrededores hasta que lo vio. Ahí estaba Jou, tendido en el piso cerca de unos arbustos, se veía bastante lastimado, tenía arañazos en los brazos y espalda, también en parte de su rostro.

—¡Jou, despierta! —Ken lo sacudía y gritaba, pero el médico no respondía, tomó su pulso y puso sus dedos bajo su nariz para ver si respiraba; todo parecía bien, excepto por el hecho de que no despertaba.

Ken suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Aún le dolía la cabeza, la puso entre sus manos un momento e intentó pensar en algo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar, quería irse, buscar la civilización y unas aspirinas. Vio algo brillar bajo los arbustos, se asomó y encontró un maletín lleno de tierra, con una mano quitó todo el polvo que tenía y leyó las iniciales _J. K._ Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó las llaves de su apartamento que llevaba en su bolsillo y, después de algunos minutos de trabajo, logró abrir el maletín. Este contenía toda clase de artículos médicos, también había otro estuche que tenía un simple cierre, al abrirlo a Ken se le erizaron todos los vellos, por alguna razón inspeccionó su cuerpo para ver que no tuviera ningún tipo de herida y es que el ver el bisturí tan afilado y todas esas herramientas de cirujano lo puso muy nervioso.

Agarró el maletín, tomó una pequeña botella de alcohol y se acercó al médico con la intención de despertarlo.

Jou abrió los ojos de golpe, dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser y a lagrimear. Alejó el alcohol de su cara y, empezando a volver en sí, viendo a Ken con cara de preocupación, lo único que pudo decir fue:

—¿Ken?

Su amigo sonrió al ver que lo reconocía.

—¿Cómo te sientes Jou?

—Horrible, no hay una parte del cuerpo que no me duela o arda, en especial mi tobillo. —Ken arremangó su pantalón y quitó el zapato de su amigo, y de inmediato notaron una gran hinchazón.

—¿Está roto? —pregunto Ken.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo. —El médico se enderezo lo más que pudo y, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a palpar la parte hinchada—. No se siente roto, creo que solo fue una torcedura, debo haber caído sobre él. —Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados—. Ken, ¿de dónde sacaste el alcohol? ¿Tienes mi maletín? Tenía unas vendas ahí dentro, necesito vendarlo o empeorará. —Jou estaba realmente lesionado, y su tobillo se veía muy mal, Ken sintió compasión.

—De acuerdo, iré a buscar. —Ken fue por el maletín, sacó las vendas y con instrucciones del médico vendó su tobillo.

—Ken —comenzó a decir Jou, pensativo—, ¿qué rayos pasó allí adentro? —Ken suspiró, temía que le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Lo siento, Jou, no sabes cómo lamento que estuvieras en ese tren. Mira cómo estás... Te contaré —dijo, atando el final de la venda—, pero antes necesitamos pedir ayuda.

Ken sacó su celular, intentó prenderlo pero el aparato no funcionaba, lo desarmó y lo volvió a armar, y nada.

—Qué extraño, debe haberse golpeado en la caída, ¿el tuyo funciona, Jou?

Jou buscó en sus bolsillos pero no había nada ahí.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó—. Debo haberlo olvidado en el tren… —Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, sin estar seguros de qué hacer.

—Ken, tal vez debas caminar y pedir ayuda, yo no puedo ir contigo por el tobillo, así que te esperaré en este lugar.

—¡Jou, estás loco! No puedo dejarte aquí solo.

—Oh, vamos, sobreviví en el Digimundo rodeado de digimons malignos, ¿qué puede pasarme un par de horas en el campo? ¿Que me ataque un burro, o una vaca? —Ken sonrió—. Y, ¿tienes idea de dónde estamos?

—No —declaró secamente y ambos se miraron con algo de desesperanza.

—Tal vez si sigues la vía del tren llegues pronto a alguna estación.

—No lo creo, aún faltaba mucho para la siguiente estación. Será mejor esperar aquí, la policía ya debe estar enterada y vendrán a buscarnos, espero…

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, Jou aprovechó para ponerse alcohol en las heridas, Ken siguió intentando hacer funcionar su celular.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Resultaste herido?

—Tengo una gran jaqueca, aparte de eso, estoy bien.

—Ken, dime qué paso, exijo saberlo. —Ken volvió a suspirar.

—Está bien, te lo contaré —dijo sentándose a su lado—. Todo comenzó hace un par de meses. Un hombre nos esperaba fuera de la oficina, lloraba desconsolado y nos pedía ayuda, pedía que lo escucháramos. Mi compañero, Kota, y yo decidimos hacerlo, fuimos a tomar un café y él comenzó a contarnos sobre su hermano menor; era un joven universitario, hacía días se había encontrado su cuerpo a las orillas de monte Fuji y la policía resolvió que se trataba de un suicidio, pero el hombre estaba convencido de que no era así, de que su hermano llevaba una vida buena y sana y que justamente siempre había sido un opositor ferviente del suicidio.

»La policía fue negligente y no quisieron hacerle una autopsia, él nos confesó que le había rogado a sus padres que no lo incineraran para que él investigara. Le pregunté si el joven tenía enemigos y dijo que no, no sabía si hacerle caso o no, pero tuve una corazonada y la seguí. Cuando nos dieron el resultado de la autopsia el resultado fue sorprendente.

»Resulta que alguien le había extirpado el corazón y después lo hicieron parecer un suicidio. Mandamos un comunicado a la policía y nos asignaron el caso. Investigamos otros suicidios misteriosos y estuvimos al pendiente de los casos que se daban día a día; hablando con las familias y demás, creo que de alguna manera frustramos algunos de los planes del asesino. Aun así, encontramos otro cuerpo sin corazón. Después de muchos problemas, hace un mes conseguimos una pista, sin embargo, mi compañero tuvo un asunto personal y fue a atenderlo. Cuando llegué al lugar donde se suponía que el asesino extirpaba los órganos de las víctimas, ya no había nadie, ni nada.

»Regresé a la oficina para seguir investigando. —Ken apretó los puños y Jou lo notó temblar—. Al día siguiente, Kota fue hallado ahorcado en su habitación. —Jou sintió un escalofrío bajar por toda su columna, de cierta manera no quería seguir escuchando, y por otro lado sí—. Su caso fue especial, no tenía ni un solo órgano en todo su cuerpo, ¡ese maldito! —exclamó, dando un golpe al piso, Jou pasó una mano por su espalda mostrando empatía; Ken resopló, volviendo a la normalidad—. Mi nuevo compañero es muy impulsivo y algo bobo… En cuanto me saludaste en el tren y yo le dije que eras médico, comenzó a hacerse ideas en la cabeza, a decir que me habías visto raro y un montón de cosas más.

—Entiendo… —declaró Jou, pensativo.

—De verdad, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, gracias por defenderme, Ken —dijo Jou con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Siempre me creí muy orgulloso y fuerte por ser médico, pero con todo lo que me cuentas creo que hay que tener un estómago aún más fuerte para ser detective; ahora mismo siento nauseas. —Ken dejó salir una risa que alivió un poco la tensión, luego suspiró y volteó hacia el cielo.

—Miyako teme que me vuelva insensible.

—Deberías dejarte de todo esto, o pronto volverás a ser el Emperador de los digimons.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

—¿Sabes? Pronto comenzará a anochecer y con asesinos seriales sueltos, que además te buscan, no me dan ganas de quedarme más en medio del campo. ¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ken, ayudando a Jou a ponerse de pie.

—Sí.

Jou y Ken comenzaron a caminar a un lado de la vía, mientras Miyako en casa mandaba a buscar a su esposo por cielo, mar y tierra, ya que este no atendía su celular.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	62. Daisuke y Takashi

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Takashi

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Un nuevo empuje**

Las calles de Nueva York estaban repletas de gente a esas horas de la tarde, la mayor parte de los que pasaban iban hacia sus casas después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Daisuke había montado su puesto ambulante de fideos en un lugar cerca de una parada de metro frente a un gran cartel de esos de anuncios que decía: _Stop and think_. El chico miró el cartel con el ceño fruncido ya que le sería mucho más útil si lo que pusiese allí fuese _Stop and eat_. Sacudió la cabeza.

Sus clientes de siempre se detuvieron frente a su puesto y tomaron asiento en los improvisados taburetes que Daisuke colocaba ante su puesto. La mayoría de ellos eran ejecutivos estadounidenses que se habían enamorado de sus fideos. El moreno los miró a todos porque ya eran viejos conocidos y sabía la mitad de las vidas y problemas de aquellos hombres. Sin ir más lejos, el cliente que acababa de pedirle una ración doble era un hombre con múltiples negocios que conseguía siempre escabullirse de los guardaespaldas que su mujer había insistido en contratar para ir a comerse un buen plato de fideos con tranquilidad. Otro hombre, en este caso un hombre joven, cenaba rápido allí antes de ir a recoger a su prometida del trabajo. Un tercero solía venir con su hijo pequeño porque su mujer tenía turno de noche y no podía dejarle preparada la cena antes de marcharse. Todos tenían su propia historia, él las conocía todas así como todos sabían que aquel muchacho japonés estaba allí para cumplir un sueño: tener la mayor cadena de restaurantes de fideos del mundo. No era una mala idea, solo tenía que luchar por ello.

Estaba cayendo la noche y estaba a punto de cerrar cuando apareció un muchacho joven, tomó asiento y Daisuke se dispuso a preparar una nueva ración de fideos para aquel inesperado cliente de última hora. El joven se quitó la gorra que llevaba calada hasta las cejas y se frotó las manos, le vendría bien ese cuenco de fideos caliente.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Daisuke ofreciéndole el cuenco y un tenedor. La mayor parte de sus clientes no sabían comer con palillos así que había optado por empezar a repartir tenedores.

—¿Tendrías palillos por ahí? —El chico se extrañó pero sacó unos palillos nuevos y se los tendió al muchacho.

—Es raro ver a alguien de aquí comiendo con palillos.

—No, en realidad, soy japonés —confesó el muchacho con una sonrisa—. Me mudé a Estados Unidos por trabajo y, bueno, no puedo quejarme.

—Yo llegué aquí hace tres años y tampoco puedo quejarme. Tengo una clientela fiel y no me va mal el negocio. Por cierto, ¿en qué trabajas?

—De momento, estoy cogiendo pequeños trabajos donde salen. Ahora aquí, luego allá. Si te soy sincero, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una cafetería pero todo lo hago para alcanzar mi sueño.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Daisuke con curiosidad.

—Ser jugador de béisbol. Sé que no es fácil pero estoy entrenando en un buen equipo y salgo a jugar casi todos los partidos. Todavía me están probando, pero si me cogen para jugar la siguiente temporada empezaré a cobrar algo y, tal vez, pueda ir dejando los trabajos temporales.

—Nadie dijo que fuera fácil —dijo Daisuke con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero, lo que sí te digo es que todos los sueños pueden hacerse realidad si lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y nunca perdemos la esperanza.

—Hubo una ocasión en que alguien me dijo eso mismo y, si te digo la verdad, no he podido olvidarlo. Creo que nunca lo haré. Sé de amigos que ya han conseguido sus sueños, concretamente, dos buenas amigas lo han logrado. —El chico apartó el bol vacío y se lo acercó a Daisuke—. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un poco más sencillo, el camino hacia mi sueño, digo. Pero estoy aprendiendo y viviendo muchas experiencias así que… Lo siento, tengo que irme, llego tarde a otro sitio. Gracias por la conversación.

—De nada. Vuelve otro día.

Takashi se despidió de Daisuke con la mano y empezó a caminar por las calles de Nueva York en dirección al apartamento de su novia. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nunca hubiera pensado que se encontrara a Daisuke Motomiya en esa ciudad intentando cumplir su sueño. Sonrió. No se había atrevido a decirle quién era ni tampoco se había atrevido a decirle claramente que sus palabras de ánimo fueron todo lo que necesitaba para dejar que la esperanza brillara en su corazón. Y, ahora, Daisuke le acababa de dar un nuevo empuje al repetirle unas palabras similares a las que le dijo aquel día. Tal vez volvería otro día y seguiría hablando con él. Puede que en unos cuantos días se atreviese a darle las gracias.

Daisuke vio marchar a Takashi y se pasó una mano por la barbilla mientras sonreía. Aquel chico fue uno de los afectados por las semillas de oscuridad y allí estaba, en Nueva York, buscando la manera de ser jugador de béisbol… Daisuke cerró el puesto y lo empujó. Tanto él como Takashi cumplirían sus sueños pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

 **Notas:** Un abrazo a todos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	63. Hikari y Osamu

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Osamu

 **Concepto:** espejo

 **Los ojos en el espejo**

Hikari volvió a ver los ojos en el espejo.

Desde hacía un tiempo, cada vez que se miraba en uno, cada vez que se reflejaba en un escaparate o superficie brillante… allí estaban.

Eran ojos extraños. Llenos de preguntas, de ambiciones. La miraban como quien mira a algo útil.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó una tarde frente al espejo del baño—. ¿Qué quieres?

Creyó que se estaba volviendo loca y calló.

No quiso volver a preguntar.

Pero esos ojos no se marcharon. Aparecían de pronto, la miraban con irises de un azul tan oscuro que casi le recordaban a cierto mar de cierto mundo de sombras.

A veces creía ver pequeñas olas en ellos. Era entonces cuando dejaba de mirar el reflejo, asustada.

Una noche, después de haber huido de esa mirada toda la tarde, se quedó dormida entre extraños sueños. En uno de ellos apareció un espejo y esos ojos tuvieron por primera vez boca.

—Solo puedo aparecerme ante ti. —Su voz era de chico joven, quizá algo mayor que ella—. ¿Por qué tú eres especial?

—Soy diferente, no especial. Y yo no pedí serlo.

Se escuchó su risa con un extraño retumbar.

—Destacar era mi meta. Ser el mejor.

—¿Cuál es tu meta ahora?

Los ojos se entrecerraron y el sueño acabó.

Hikari despertó con un ligero temblor. Su casa estaba vacía, sus padres habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos, su hermano había acabado ya la universidad y Gatomon estaba en el Mundo Digital. Deseó volver a ser una niña y que ellos la consolaran. Que estuvieran allí para abrirle los brazos y decirle que los sueños son solo eso, sueños.

Pero quizá esa noche no habría creído sus palabras.

Fue a la cocina a beber agua, se sentó en el salón intentando serenarse. Unos ojos azules la miraban desde el reflejo en la ventana.

Apagó la luz y se tumbó en el sofá, con el brazo tapándole la cara. Aquello no podía seguir así…

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Era la misma voz de su sueño.

—No. Tengo miedo de haberme vuelto loca.

—Demasiado simple para ti. Puedes oírme y verme un poco. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, así que igual tienes mis respuestas. No estoy acostumbrado a necesitar preguntar.

—¿Quién eres?

—Morí —susurró, de pronto pareció mucho más niño—. Todo quedó negro. Y de repente otra vez hay luz y estoy aquí. Atrapado, sin que nadie más que tú me vea y oiga. ¿Por qué?

—Quizá dejaste algo pendiente por hacer.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo, de todos modos.

—¿El qué era?

—Ser el mejor. En todo. Y gobernarlo todo.

—Muy ambicioso…

Hikari se incorporó y fue hasta la entrada, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se sentó en el suelo, enfrente, para poder mirar a los ojos a quien le hablaba.

—No creo que la ambición sea mala.

—Solo si daña a otros —dijo ella.

—A veces es inevitable. Ya sé por qué eres especial.

—No lo soy.

—Tienes oscuridad. —Parecía resultarle divertido—. ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿No eres la luz?

—La luz produce sombras, siempre.

—Pero no te gusta. —Hikari bajó la cabeza.

—Da igual si me gusta o no. Es así. Solo hay que hacer que la luz sea más brillante.

—Brillante, ¿eh? Como los días… Yo siempre he preferido la noche. Estudiaba mejor cuando se iba el sol, la ciudad parecía más misteriosa y llena de posibilidades. De haber podido, habría sido una persona noctámbula, tomando mis decisiones con sake en un bar de algún callejón y caminando bajo los neones.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella tenía la mirada fija en esos ojos extraños. No estaba segura de qué pensar de ellos, de su intención. Pero sabía, intuía, a quién pertenecían.

—Osamu… deberías ir a ver a tu hermano.

—Ve a un bar. Bebe sake por mí.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Hikari le hizo caso. Cogió su chaqueta y algo de dinero y salió. El cielo estaba encapotado, parecía ligeramente anaranjado por la luz de las farolas. Había mucha humedad y las calles estaban desiertas. Pronto llegaron a un local maloliente donde ella sabía que su padre había gastado mucho dinero en su época de problemas con el alcohol.

Se preguntó si acabaría igual, escuchando al hermano muerto de uno de sus amigos y tratando de olvidarlo con la bebida.

Pidió sake caliente y lo llevó a una mesa de un rincón, pegada a la ventana donde se veía el reflejo de los ojos de Osamu.

—Fui a buscarlo. A mi hermano. Él no puede verme y creo que es lo mejor. Tampoco sabría qué decirle.

—¿Lo siento, tal vez?

—¿El qué debería sentir? ¿Qué nuestros padres me prefirieran? ¿Qué yo hubiera hecho las cosas mucho mejor que él su hubiera tenido ese digivice? Ken nunca fue lo suficientemente ambicioso para destacar sin salir dañado.

—Tu hermano es bueno. Bondadoso.

—Lo sé, por eso hacía tan bien las pompas de jabón. Y por eso solo pudo gobernar siendo malo y queriendo parecerse a mí. Pero yo nunca fui malo, ni habría hecho las cosas así.

Hikari removió el vaso de un lado a otro.

—Bebe. —No supo si era una petición o una orden, pero hizo caso.

—¿Qué decisión tienes que tomar, Osamu?

—Estoy aquí atrapado y quiero que acabe. No me gusta. Solo puedo ver y oír, y sentir cosas que ya sentí estando vivo. Sumándole la decepción de no estarlo.

—Moriste muy joven.

—Hubiera sido un gran Digimon Káiser, ¿sabes? Habría gobernado de otra manera. No a golpes, no usando el terror. Pero sí el respeto y la mano dura cuando hiciera falta. Los digimons quizá no habrían querido seguirme al principio, pero pronto olvidarían la vida antes de que yo los dirigiera.

—No sé qué pensar de ti.

Osamu se rio. Sus ojos se cerraban un poco cuando lo hacía. Hikari rellenó el vaso con más sake y bebió un trago, le quemó la lengua pero agradeció entrar en calor.

—¿Por qué no los habéis usado? —preguntó él.

—¿A quiénes?

—A los digimons. Decís que sois buenos, salvadores… pero solo cuidáis de ese mundo que no es vuestro. Y no cambiáis las cosas de este. Dejáis que haya guerras, dictadores crueles, personas que viven en pobreza, asesinatos y corrupción. Podríais cambiarlo, si usarais a los digimons.

—Así que para eso los querías.

—No del todo. Como te digo, quería ser el mejor, destacar, gobernar. Y no solo ese Mundo Digital que tanto cuidáis, también este.

—¿Y ya no quieres?

—Ya no puedo. —Osamu sonó frustrado—. Estoy muerto, muy muerto. Y cansando, te sorprendería lo agotador que resulta. Por eso no sé qué hago aquí, por qué he vuelto. Solo quiero dormir.

—Si estás aquí debe ser por algo. Si no quieres pedir perdón y si ya no puedes cumplir tus metas…

Hikari sentía la cabeza embotada por el alcohol, empujó la botella de sake lejos de ella, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la había vaciado. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero todo daba demasiadas vueltas.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, marcó un número. Ese que siempre aparecía en su mente cuando tenía una emergencia. Ese que provocaba que un chico de mirada azul fuera a buscarla, estuviera donde estuviera.

Se dio cuenta, cuando Takeru llegó, de que sus ojos eran muy distintos a los de Osamu. Mucho más claros, brillantes y cariñosos.

La sostuvo para ayudarla a caminar y la cogió en brazos cuando tropezó por segunda vez. Entró en casa de los Yagami y dejó a Hikari en su cama. Sin preguntas, preocupado, pero dispuesto a callar si ella así lo quería.

—Ya se lo que te hace distinta a mí —le susurró la voz de Osamu cuando empezaba a dormirse—. Tú podrías haber sido como yo, llena de luces y sombras, ambiciosa y poderosa. Pero no lo eres… porque le preocupas a los demás. A este chico, a tu hermano, a tus padres. Ellos quieren que seas feliz, no la mejor.

—Te equivocas —dijo ella, entre bostezos—. Tú también tenías eso, pero no pudiste verlo. Y lo que hace que no sucumba es que ellos me preocupan a mí. Los quiero.

—¿El amor cambia las cosas?

—El amor y las pompas de jabón.

Takeru volvió a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una palangana, por si había vómitos inesperados esa noche. Hikari le cogió la mano y lo obligó a meterse en su cama. Entre sus brazos, suspiró.

—Gracias.

—Duérmete —susurró él, después de besarle la frente.

Cuando Ken Ichijouji se despertó al día siguiente, encontró su habitación llena de pompas de jabón que se colaban por la ventana. Todavía medio dormido, escuchó un «lo siento, yo también te quiero».

Y Osamu por fin pudo dormir.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	64. Iori y Koushiro

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Iori y Koushiro

 **Canción:** _Piano Man_ de Billy Joel

 **Nostalgia en común**

—Querido, la cena ya está lista.

Koushirou está tecleando a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz. Yoshie Izumi, su madre, sabe que tiene algo importante entre manos así que no insiste. Se consuela diciéndose que para algo se habían inventado los microondas y cierra la puerta.

Después de un rato, se estira para desperezar los músculos que no son usados para tipear y se gira en la silla de rueditas que le rechina.

—¿Ya estará lista la cena? —pregunta a Tentomon, que resopla—. ¿Qué?

—Tu madre pasó a avisarte hace media hora.

La cena no tiene novedades. Un nuevo vecino vino a dejar un regalo a su madre* y a su padre le duele la espalda de nuevo. Él sí que tiene noticias, pero aún no desea compartirlas.

Tentomon le pincha el antebrazo para hacerlo reaccionar. Se le resbalan los palillos al suelo mientras trata de volver al presente.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? Has estado trabajando últimamente muy duro.

—¿Ahora en qué andas metido, Koushirou? Ya está cerca la feria de ciencias, ¿no es así?

Koushirou tiene a sus padres mirándolo en espera de que responda sus preguntas. Sus palillos siguen en el piso y, como jamás le ha gustado decir mentiras, se agacha para recogerlos y dar paso a su compostura. Cuando se levanta, tiene en su rostro una mirada más serena.

—No, en realidad estoy haciendo una investigación sobre Sendai.

—¿Sendai?

—¿Sendai?

Iori está cenando de igual manera junto con su abuelo y su madre. Aún le queda en el plato un poco de berenjena asada, la cual detesta. Su abuelo le acaba de pedir un favor: ir a Sendai a recoger unos papeles importantes de una vieja casa.

—Yo ya no estoy en condiciones de viajar, por eso estoy pidiéndote este enorme favor. Solo será por un par de días, máximo.

—Hijo, ¿es muy difícil faltar a la escuela unos cuantos días para ayudar a tu abuelo?

—No, madre, no lo es —contesta vencido. No le gusta faltar a la escuela—. No te preocupes, abuelo.

Iori sabe que pronto lo inevitable sucederá, su abuelo ya es una persona mayor y ha ido decayendo rápidamente en los últimos años. También sabe que desde lo de Oikawa, se ha hecho reacio a escuchar más historias de su padre, el que murió antes de conocer el Digimundo. Se ha ido alejando de él.

Terminando de cenar, toma un par de golosinas para Upamon. Lo encuentra dormido en la cama.

—Digimon perezoso.

De nuevo recuerda el sueño frustrado de su padre: visitar el Digimundo, y se pregunta si es coincidencia o alguna especie de compensación desde el Mundo Digital el que él sea un elegido.

.

.

Koushirou está esperando la hora de salida del tren en el andén. Le ha pedido a Tentomon que se quedara en casa, pues era un viaje que necesitaba realizar solo. Realmente su investigación sí toma lugar en Sendai, pero no se trata de ninguna asignatura escolar: ha logrado encontrar la dirección de la casa donde vivieron sus padres biológicos.

El inmueble ha sido publicado como uno de los afectados por el tsunami**. La dueña está listada como desaparecida y Koushirou la encontró al googlear el nombre de su verdadero padre por enésima vez en su vida con la esperanza de hallar algo nuevo. Hasta ese entonces ha leído solo la noticia del periódico que informó sobre el accidente carretero. ¿Pero cómo apareció la casa con el nombre de su padre? Él figuraba como el heredero legal, pues la dueña desaparecida durante el tsunami había resultado ser su abuela paterna.

Koushirou aprieta los labios, ya que un sentimiento angustioso se ha instalado en su garganta. Para su buena suerte, el tren hace su arribo al andén y todos los pasajeros se van acercando. Si acaso volteara a su derecha, podría ver a Iori Hida abordando también.

El menor sí lo ha visto, pero ha decidido pasar de él, pues a pesar de ser su _digi-senpai_ , realmente no tienen una relación estrecha. Cuando se acomoda en su asiento, se permite ahondar en ese punto: él no tiene nada en común con sus predecesores Jou y Koushirou.

Miyako es una fusión de Sora y Mimi, mientras Daisuke admira a Taichi y a Yamato con fervor. Le echa un vistazo a su digivice, que muestra sus dos digieggs.

—¿Sinceridad y conocimiento? Qué va.

Las horas de viaje pasan en un santiamén cuando ambos logran quedarse dormidos. Entre el gentío de la terminal, Iori pierde de vista a Koushirou, que jamás se enteró de que iban en el mismo tren, y decide dirigirse directo a la oficina del distrito.

—Aquí están las llaves. La señora Maeda vivía sola y era mayor, así que a veces me pasaba para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —dice Koushirou, haciendo una reverencia.

—Eres un muchacho muy apuesto, con los mismos ojos oscuros de tu abuela. Si hubiera sabido dónde te encontrabas, te hubiese llamado de inmediato.

No sabe qué responder al respecto, por lo que repite su reverencia y en cuanto puede, sale corriendo al terreno de al lado.

La casa, por supuesto, está en deplorables condiciones. Toda la primera planta está vacía ya, sin embargo, la segunda planta es como un miniapartamento aparte e intacto: tiene su salita de televisión y dos habitaciones. La primera que abre, resulta ser la habitación de sus padres, que aún tiene el edredón deshecho, perfumes en el peinador y ropa en el armario. Le dan escalofríos. No lo soporta mucho y decide inspeccionar la siguiente habitación. Al abrir la puerta, una sensación realmente extraña se apodera de él, lo entiende una vez que observa la cuna naranja que sobresale de todo el mobiliario: esa era su habitación. En la mesita al lado de su cuna, encuentra un chupete y un reproductor de casetes.

Mientras, Iori está firmando todo lo que le ponen enfrente. Después de haber llamado a casa sobresaltado por lo que le habían dicho en la oficina, su madre le confiesa que en realidad era el dictamen de herencia sobre la antigua casa de su abuelo y donde había crecido su padre. Todo iba a ser suyo en cuanto cumpliese la mayoría de edad.

—Qué manera de imponerme las cosas —exclama en voz alta mientras sale de la oficina. No le ha tomado nada de tiempo y si lo desea puede regresar a Odaiba ese mismo día, pero algo dentro de él le exige tomar un taxi y dar la dirección de la dichosa casa—. ¡Taxi!

La casa está en una ladera montañosa, por lo que fue inalcanzable por el dichoso tsunami. Es de estilo tradicional y está vacía, por supuesto, al mudarse a Tokio han cambiado una casa enorme por un departamento pequeño en el área de Hikarigaoka.

Decide explorar la casa y encuentra en una de la habitaciones algunas cajas amontonadas. Todas resultan ser posesiones de su padre: ropa, zapatos, revistas, la consola de videojuegos y un reproductor de casetes.

El viaje a Sendai de un par de días se ha reducido a una tarde. Koushirou no puede seguir en aquel lugar ni un minuto más y no le importa si llega a Tokio a medianoche. Cuando el tren arriba, se siente un poco más aliviado, se acomoda en su asiento junto a la ventana y espera a que sea hora de partir. Casi cuando el tren empieza a moverse, alguien ocupa el asiento de al lado, voltea solo para encontrarse con Iori Hida.

—¡Iori!

—Koushirou —saluda el joven muchacho con una leve reverencia de su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces en Sendai en noche de escuela?

—Un encargo de mi abuelo. ¿Y tú?

—Eh, yo, pues también asuntos familiares…

Iori asiente y Koushirou desvía la mirada a la ventana. Es obvio que están incómodos. Iori suspira y decide que lo mejor será dejarlo ver por la ventana todo el viaje. De su mochila saca el reproductor de casetes y se coloca los audífonos. _Piano Man_ de Billy Joel era la última canción que se había reproducido.

Koushirou escucha el eco de los audífonos y de inmediato reconoce el ritmo. Iori se da cuenta de que su compañero de viaje está viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos y decide retirarse los audífonos.

—¿Sucede algo, Koushirou?

—¿ _Piano Man_?

—Eh, sí, el casete era de mi padre.

Koushirou entonces saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto idéntico al que tiene Iori, abre el compartimiento y saca un casete de Billy Joel.

—Al parecer a mi padre también le gustaba.

Koushirou recuerda que Iori no tiene la menor idea de que es adoptado y entonces decide platicarle toda su historia. El viaje de nuevo pasa en un santiamén, uno lleno de anécdotas paternas perdidas y de condicionales.

Iori llega a casa entonces con algo en común con su _digi-senpai_ Koushirou: ambos sufren la nostalgia de su familia perdida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Cuando alguien se muda en Japón suelen dar regalos a sus vecinos para presentarse o despedirse, según el caso.

**Se refiere al Tsunami del 2011.

¡Gracias por leer!


	65. Takeru y Noriko

**Autor:** AlenDarkStar

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Noriko

 **Concepto:** leal

 **Semillas de Lealtad**

Cuando Takeru se sentó frente a su portátil, miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente, todas deseosas por ser materializadas, sus dedos se movieron veloces sobre el teclado transformando en palabras esas ideas. En pocos minutos las hojas se cubrieron de palabras y en poco tiempo ya tenía el prólogo de lo que sería su libro. Para Takeru escribir era más que un pasatiempo, era su más grande pasión. Amaba la sensación de estar frente a una hoja en blanco y llenarla con sus ideas, hacer de ellas un mundo, una nueva realidad.

Decidió tomar una pausa, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Patamon y lo extrañaba, por lo que decidió visitarlo en el Digimundo. Llevaría su portátil, pues en ese lugar era donde se le habían ocurrido las mejores ideas y también donde nació su sueño de ser un escritor.

Quería escribir sobre sus aventuras en el Digimundo, describir lo hermoso de aquel sitio, sobre la magia que encontró en él, quería que por medio de sus historias se perdiera el temor que muchos sentían por los digimons.

Colocó su digivice frente al monitor y la puerta se abrió. Cruzó y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Patamon, no tardó en encontrarlo, el Digimundo era grande pero eso no era ningún obstáculo.

En los últimos días había ido a varias reuniones y ruedas de prensa, había quienes desconfiaban de los digimons y tenían razones, ellos habían sido testigos de varios ataques y, aunque ellos lograron controlar la situación, para que confiaran en ellos todavía faltaba mucho.

Sin embargo, no fue lo único que encontró. Había una niña con su compañero digimon, un Punimon. Tenía el cabello corto como Hikari pero no lucía en su rostro una sonrisa tan cálida como la de ella, al contrario, tenía una expresión sombría. No tardó en reconocerla, era Noriko, una de las niñas que había sido infectada por la semilla de la oscuridad, no la había visto desde aquella vez que se enfrentaron a BelialVamdemon.

Pensó en saludarla pero algo lo detuvo. Parecía estar tratando algo importante, la expresión seria de su rostro la delataba. La acompañaba un Punimon, su compañero digital, quien lucía notablemente triste.

—No volveré más —le dijo Noriko a su digimon—. En el mundo humano no son bienvenidos y sé que eso nunca cambiará.

—Puedo esperar —respondió el pequeño, a Takeru le molestó la indiferencia con la que esa niña trataba a su camarada.

—Pero yo no, adiós.

Noriko salió corriendo sin prestar atención a dónde iba realmente. No pensaba seguirla pero no pudo decirle que no al pequeño Punimon. En ese momento, Takeru y Patamon decidieron acercarse.

—No llores, Punimon —le dijo Patamon tratando de calmar al digimon—. Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

—Noriko no es una mala persona pero ella tiene miedo, se dejó influenciar por las semillas de la oscuridad y teme que vuelva a recaer —respondió Punimon, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por detener las lágrimas.

Takeru tomó asiento al lado de Punimon. Noriko le recordaba a Ken, no solo porque ambos fueron influenciados por la semilla de la oscuridad, seguía sin poder olvidarse del sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho.

—Deberíamos buscarla —comentó Takeru.

—Pero no quiere verme —dijo Punimon mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Ha perdido la esperanza y depende de nosotros que la recupere —fueron las palabras de Takeru, mientras se podía de pie—. Y un amigo está es las buenas y en las malas, eso se llama lealtad.

Se dirigieron al lago pues por allí habían visto partir a Noriko. Existía la posibilidad de que hubiera regresado al Mundo Real pero Takeru tenía el presentimiento de que seguía en ese mundo. Y tenía razón.

Estaba siendo perseguida por un Tortomon, probablemente en medio de su carrera lo había visto orinar. Sus gritos les permitieron localizarla y, por lo que veían, estaba agotada, en cuestión de minutos no tendría fuerza para seguir corriendo. Punimon fue el primero en intentar defenderla.

Su ataque fue débil pero bastó para conseguir la atención del digimon, también ese fue el motivo por el que Tortomon lo atacó, siendo apenas consciente del momento en que Angemon se encargaba de calmar la situación.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Noriko tratando de aparentar indiferencia—. Si yo te abandoné.

—Porque soy tu amigo —respondió el pequeño Punimon entrecortadamente.

—Se llama lealtad —interrumpió Takeru—. Es estar allí, en los días de sol o bajo las tormentas, saber perdonar pero también cuándo es suficiente. Quizás las relaciones entre el Mundo Real y el Digimundo no sean las mejores, pero estamos trabajando en ello.

—¿Siempre eres así? ¿Es que nunca pierdes las esperanzas?

—¿Sabes por qué la esperanza es la última en morir? Porque siempre existe una alternativa y se puede encontrar la luz al final de la tormenta.

En ese momento, Punimon se estrechó contra su compañera con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba. A pesar de que los ojos de Noriko se veían brillantes, no derramó ninguna lágrima.

—¿Puedes unirte a nosotros? —continuó hablando Takeru—. No será fácil pero entre todos nosotros podemos ayudarnos, porque somos los niños elegidos. No tienes que estar sola.

La mirada de Noriko se posó sobre el digimon en su regazo. Quería creer en las palabras de Takeru, cuando conoció a su compañero Punimon creyó que todo estaría bien pero no, en el gobierno no se veía bien los lazos entre humanos y digimons. Nuevamente estuvo sola pero esa vez dolía más.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Cuanto más grande es la lealtad del grupo hacia el grupo, mayor es la motivación entre sus miembros para conseguir metas grupales, y mayor es la probabilidad de que el grupo las consiga*.

Cuando Noriko extendió su mano, Takeru supo que era un inicio. Quizás no había olvidado sus inseguridades pero había dado el primer paso y eso era lo más importante.

—Es hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

 **Notas:** *La frase que utiliza Takeru es de Rensis Likert.

¿Comentarios? No estoy muy seguro con los resultados pero espero que que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica será bienvenida.

¡Gracias por leer!


	66. Yamato y chica del cd Tegami Letter

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Yamato y chica del cd drama _Tegami Letter_

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Antes de ver el mundo**

Yamato finalmente golpeó la puerta, deseando que el nerviosismo no fuera evidente a través del golpe.

―Adelante ―respondió, de manera suave, una voz muy dulce que había comenzado a conocer hacía poco tiempo.

Empujó la puerta y, mirando hacia los lados, se internó en la habitación. Ya había estado en ese hospital, aunque no en la misma sala. Avanzó a pasos cortos, temiendo encontrar alguna persona que no conociera ―sus padres, previsiblemente―, pero llegó a avistar la cama sin toparse con obstáculos.

No había nadie. Samaa estaba sola.

―Hola ―murmuró, preocupado de molestarla con el sonido de su voz.

Ella sonrió y estiró los brazos delante de su cuerpo, moviéndolos hacia los lados. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por vendas blancas, limpias y recortadas con prolijidad. Yamato se acercó y, suavemente, casi sin querer, tocó una de sus manos.

―Aquí estás, Yamato ―dijo, palpando su pecho abrigado.

―Te traje flores ―respondió él y, de manera brusca, se las entregó. Ella las recibió, sorprendida, cuando los pétalos chocaron su rostro ciego. Yamato se criticó mentalmente por tener tan poco tacto a la hora de tratarla.

―Gracias. Son hermosas ―afirmó ella y Yamato sonrió, porque no las veía.

Más relajado, se sentó junto a su cama.

―Me dijiste en tu grabación que todo salió bien.

―Sí. Veo con ambos ojos, pero aún muy poquito. Están débiles y por eso los médicos no quieren retirar las vendas. Pero poco a poco iré reforzándolos y, tal vez, pronto pueda ir al mar que tanto te gusta.

Yamato sonrió y no dijo nada. Pasaron algunos largos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no lo veía y que esa conversación no podría basarse en gestos y sonrisas.

―Ve dispuesta a conversar ―aconsejó.

―¿Hay mucha gente en invierno? ―A desgano, Yamato rio, recordando su interrumpida tarde con Gabumon.

―No diría que mucha gente. Pero la gente que está allí quiere conversar ―explicó. Esta vez fue ella la que sonrió y, con un gesto muy grácil, volvió a recostarse en su cama. Yamato pensó que ahora el silencio sería como decir muchas cosas. Lo respetó.

La verdad era que _linda_ , lo que se dice _linda_ , no era. A pesar de que Gabumon lo había dicho, «es linda», a Yamato nunca le había dado esa impresión. Sus cabellos negros, muy cortos y ondulados, formaban extraños diseños ―¿olas?, ¿parecían olas?― alrededor de su pequeña cabeza. Su piel blanca, lisa y Yamato suponía que muy sedosa, dejaba transparentar pequeñas venas y arterias, lo cual le daba un aspecto un poco extraño. Aspecto de enferma, porque desde que él la había conocido, solo la había visto dentro de esas cuatro paredes. En un principio, no había sabido por qué había acudido tan rápido a su llamado, pero ahora, viéndola sonreír en silencio, recostada de lado sobre la cama y «viendo» el ventanal, pensó que había mucha dulzura en esa joven, más pequeña que él, que casi había perdido la vista antes de ver el mundo.

―Ese olor… ¿son las flores? ―preguntó de repente, sacando a Yamato de su ensimismamiento. Desde su posición, no podía ver su rostro, lo cual le impedía saber si estaba molesta o contenta por el olor. Lentamente, levantó las flores de la mesa de luz y se las acercó. Ella volvió a palpar el aire hasta hallarlas. Las acercó a su nariz y aspiró complacida―. Dicen que cuando pierdes un sentido, desarrollas más uno de los otros.

―Tú no has perdido ninguno ―respondió Yamato, por primera vez en la tarde con firmeza. Estaba decidido a que ella diera todo de sí en esa recuperación.

―Ya lo sé. Pero igual, creo, he desarrollado mucho mi olfato. Has estado muy inteligente ―agregó, enigmáticamente.

―¿Muy inteligente? ―preguntó Yamato, al cabo de unos momentos de reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

―Las flores… Como no puedo verlas, aún, te preocupaste porque sus aromas destacaran. Gracias. ―Yamato se sintió hasta un poco mal por su sonrisa, porque él no era tan atento como ella pensaba.

―Fue mi amiga, ella… sabe mucho de flores, su mamá tiene una floristería y… ―comenzó a decir, torpemente, hasta que vio que Samaa separaba las flores de su nariz y lo «observaba» a través de sus vendas.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―¿El ramo? ¿O las flores? Puedo preguntarle… ―musitó, incómodo. Pero Samaa rio como si hubiera contado un muy buen chiste.

―Tu amiga, Yamato. ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga, la que se tomó el trabajo de armar este ramo de flores tan rico?

―Sora… ―murmuró.

―¿Sora? ―Samaa hizo silencio―. Curioso, muy curioso… ―suspiró―. No olvides agradecerle de mi parte. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido desde que estoy aquí… luego de tus visitas, claro. Y las de Gabumon. ¿No ha venido hoy?

―No, Gabumon no está aquí… está de viaje ―dijo, recordando que había vuelto al Digimundo a patrullar.

―Gabumon es muy amable conmigo. Aunque, ¿sabes? Nunca lo escucho golpear. Siempre me da la impresión de que entra por la ventana.

Esta vez, Yamato agradeció que ella no pudiera ver su sonrisa. Sin dudas, Gabumon tenía buenas técnicas.

―A ti también quiero agradecerte ―continuó―, por haber respondido a mí llamado… Ya que lo hayas hecho es mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero, además, ¿visitarme y hacerme una canción? ―Sonrió―. Creo que, si pierdo la vista, igual habrá valido la pena ―murmuró.

Yamato se irguió y, con un paso, se acercó hasta la cama. Le quitó las flores y, luego de apoyarlas en la mesa de luz, le sostuvo las manos.

―Sama ―dijo―, tú no has perdido la vista. Todo salió bien en esta operación. En pocos días podrás volver a tu casa, ver a tu mascota, ir al mar y… no lo sé, ¿Qué más quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí?

―Ya lo estuve pensando, tengo mucho tiempo libre y, ¿sabes?, llegué a la conclusión de que, además de ir al mar de Yamato, lo que más quiero es tirarme en mi cama. ¿Raro, no? Luego de semanas haciendo nada más que reposar en una… ―suspiró―. Pero mi cama, ¡es tan especial! ―Sonrió―. Tengo un cobertor rojo, a cuadrillé, bien esponjoso. Mi mamá lo pone pocos días antes de que empiece el otoño y yo quiero quedarme con él hasta bien entrada la primavera. Así que sí, creo que, lo que más quiero hacer al salir de aquí, es tirarme en él, boca abajo, y buscar a mi gata bajo la cama. ―Y con una última sonrisa, hizo silencio.

Yamato le apretó las manos.

―Lo harás, Sama. Ya has recuperado la vista, luego recuperarás todo el tiempo invertido aquí dentro. Quiero que sepas que, como yo lo veo, no has perdido nada. Y ya no perderás nada tampoco. ―Si Samaa lo hubiera visto, se habría sorprendido por ver a Yamato Ishida sonrojado. Hablar nunca había sido fácil para él.

Y como ella no contestó, lentamente regresó a su asiento. Le gustaba verla sonreír.

―¿Ya te vas? ―preguntó, momentos después, al escucharlo moverse en el asiento.

―Lo siento. Me están esperando. ¡Pero volveré a verte! ¿Tal vez con Gabumon? ―ofreció. Ella asintió y volvió a buscarlo con las manos. Cuando Yamato se acercó, tan solo apretó sus ropas, suavemente―. Adiós, Sama. ―Pero antes de que se marchara, ella lo interrumpió.

―Siempre lo pronuncias mal. Mi nombre ―agregó, previendo correctamente su perplejidad―. Es Samaa, Sa-ma-a, ¿entiendes? Son dos _a_.

Yamato se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Lo siento, Sama-a ―aclaró con firmeza la última letra―. Espero dominarlo rápido. ―Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, que ella tampoco vio, fue hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de salir, con la manija en la mano―. Samaa ―pronunció de manera correcta―, ¿qué es eso que te pareció tan curioso… hace un rato?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, con sus ojos vendados y sonrió ampliamente.

―Me pareció muy curioso que… mi nombre, Samaa, viene del árabe. Significa 'cielo'. ―Y antes de que Yamato pudiera interrumpirla, levantó una mano en el aire, indicándole silencio―. Recuerda agradecerle a Sora por las flores. Ha sido un gesto muy lindo. A ella también quiero conocerla, ahora que conocí a Yamato y a Gabumon, confío en que me presentarás a todos tus amigos, ¿no?

Y Yamato, sonrojado en la puerta, no pudo evitar asentir.

―Tal vez podemos ir todos al mar, ya sabes… con Gabumon, Sora, con quien tú quieras… ―Se sintió un poco apenado, pero ella no. Y sonriendo como desde el momento en que entró a la habitación, lo despidió con un corto saludo con la mano.

―Hasta pronto, Yamato.

Y Yamato cerró la puerta preguntándose si sería muy pronto volver a verla esa misma semana.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	67. Taichi y Daisuke

**Autor:** patriot117

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Daisuke

 **Canción:** _Time_ de Hans Zimmer

 **Encrucijada**

¿En qué momento todo había empeorado? Eso no lo sabía con exactitud. Creyó que podría contra el destino, quiso imaginar que con la advertencia estaría preparado, pero no fue así.

Apretó sus manos en puños, hasta que su piel se tornó blanca y rojiza por la circulación cortada, sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza con que comprimía su mandíbula y su sangre hervía por lo inevitable.

Agumon se encontraba a un lado de su amigo, preocupado. Su compañero de vida estaba en una encrucijada. Lo quería animar, pero no encontraba palabra alguna que le pudiera ayudar en esa situación, una complicada que nadie desearía vivir, ni siquiera imaginar o soñar.

Taichi de pie frente a la ventana de la cabaña que habitaban, observaba el bosque que los rodeaba. Al fondo, podía distinguir cómo una montaña se erguía majestuosa como un gigante de piedra y no despegaba su vista de ese punto en especial, pues detrás de esa cortina de roca y nieve se encontraba su ser más amado.

—Taichi, Taichi —llamaba Agumon, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo silencio y preocupación—. Amigo… —susurró.

Reconociendo que Taichi estaba perdido en su mundo de ansiedad y desasosiego, Agumon salió de la habitación. Afuera se encontró con el único dúo de amigos que aún quedaba de pie para la inevitable lucha.

Daisuke y Veemon, sentados en el sofá de la sala, observaron a Agumon y pronto fueron a su encuentro. El digimon al ver las miradas ansiosas e inquisitivas de sus amigos, solo atinó a negar con su cabeza, para recibir suspiros de angustia por parte de sus camaradas.

—No lo culpo —pronunció Daisuke.

—Es un golpe duro, no sé cómo sigue de pie —comentó Veemon.

—Porque es su hermana y, mientras ella este allá, él seguirá de pie luchando.

—¿Creen que lo dicho por Takeru se cumpla?

Daisuke y Agumon se miraron ante la pregunta inesperada de Veemon; estaba claro que sabían a lo que se refería y, por el cuerpo de los tres, un escalofrió y una amargura tremenda los estremeció. Aquella idea de lo que estaba por venir, lo que era el destino de Taichi, les erizaba la piel y les movía las entrañas.

—Debe existir otro modo.

—Gennai nos ha dicho que no. —Veemon endureció su mirada—. Solo hay una forma de destruir esta nueva amenaza y eso es…

—¡No! Me niego a creer que ese sea el único modo —Daisuke explotó.

Molesto y con el ceño fruncido, se encaminó a la habitación donde el líder de los elegidos aún estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, en su propio tormento.

—¡Taichi, sé que la podremos salvar! —Entró Daisuke con un grito.

La irrupción del líder de la segunda generación apenas e hizo reaccionar a Taichi que se limitó a observarlo de reojo.

—¿Cómo? Dime.

La voz de Taichi impactó en los oídos de Daisuke, quien abrió sus ojos como platos por la impresión de la pregunta. La expresión sombría de aquel a quien admiraba, su postura casi derrotada y la mirada vacía, lo dejaron sin habla por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Taichi se medio giró en su eje para observar a su colega. Pero no lo veía a él en sí, observaba algo más allá. Su dolor, su angustia.

—Dime, Daisuke, ¿cómo puedo salvar a mi hermana sin asesinarla?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no tenía la respuesta y se comenzó a sentir desnudo ante esa aura que transmitía su amigo.

El silencio en la habitación fue sepulcral, era como si se encontraran en el espacio, ya que ni un ruido del exterior se filtraba por aquellas paredes de madera. Y eso incomodó aún más al menor de los castaños, que incrédulo creyó que con su entusiasmo lograría que su amigo levantara el ánimo.

—Taichi, sé que debe haber otro modo —habló al final, dudoso como nunca se le había visto—. Vayamos a su castillo, entremos y la obligamos a entrar en razón.

—Solo quedamos nosotros dos —replicó Taichi—. Los demás están mal heridos y se están recuperando, Takeru y Mimi llevan casi un mes que desaparecieron y, nosotros…

El líder guardó silencio por un momento dejando su frase en el aire. Sabía lo que estaba por decir, y no necesitó completar la oración para que su amigo la entendiera.

Estaban derrotados: su enemigo había vencido de una manera contundente, golpeándoles donde más les dolía, les arrebató lo que más apreciaban, los apartó de sus espíritus de lucha. Los emblemas ya no jugarían a su favor como en el pasado, eso estaba claro.

—No lograremos llegar al castillo.

—No doy crédito a lo que escucho. —Daisuke dio un paso adelante—. ¿Estás diciendo que te rindes? ¿Que no lucharás por tu hermana?

—Lucharé. —Aquella palabra sonó como una amenaza y no le agradó a Daisuke—. Pero mi hermana ya es algo perdido. —Taichi bajó su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos de su amigo, pero no sus lágrimas—. Solo queda salvar a nuestros mundos, y por más que me duela tendré que...

—No lo digas —interrumpió el menor de los castaños.

Desde el marco de la puerta, los digimons de ambos líderes estaban escuchando la conversación con atención a cada palabra que se decía. Sus corazones estaban destrozados por la actitud de Taichi, su líder; de su amigo que tenía su espíritu quebrado, por su alma que agonizaba por la idea de la cruel acción que tendría que hacer.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	68. Jou y Yamato

**Autor:** LeCielVAN

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Jou

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **La rapsodia del bosque veraniego**

—¿Falta mucho?

—No.

—Tengo sueño. ¿Sabes que es casi media noche?

—Sí, lo sé. —Acomodó los anteojos sobre su nariz, sonriendo.

En medio de la noche caminaban ellos, sus pasos hacían eco sobre el suelo de concreto que cada vez se perdía más y más, mutando en un camino lleno de hierba, flores y rocas por doquier.

El hálito que se desprendía de sus bocas salía en forma de globo, transparente, deforme, creciendo con cada canto de los grillos escondidos entre la maleza.

Jou sentía que el alma se le iba a cada suspiro, el frío le calaba los huesos, pero eso no se lo podía decir a su acompañante. Yamato, al contrario, se divertía con el vaho de su boca, tratando de crear figuras distintas cada vez que respiraba.

—Pudimos haber venido en mi motocicleta, si me hubieras avisado antes —se quejó Yamato, entretenido aún con su propio hálito—. O incluso pude haber despertado a Gabumon para que nos acompañara. La piel de Garurumon, calientita y acolchonada, nos estaría meciendo en estos momentos.

—Ellos ya han peleado infinidad de veces por nosotros. Esta es _nuestra_ propia batalla.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan valiente, Jou? Y esta es _tu_ batalla, no la mía.

—He visto muchas cosas desde que entré a la universidad, además… —Se detuvo en medio del camino, cruzándose de brazos—. No soy el mismo chiquillo de antes, ahora soy más valiente, ya puedo cargar las pesas de uno punto dos kilogramos.

Yamato reprimió una risa, no deseaba arruinarle el momento a su amigo.

Aunque en parte, era verdad lo que decía. El cuerpo lánguido del niño de doce años había quedado atrás. Y no solo era eso. Ahora, cada vez que lo veía, y estaba seguro de que sus amigos también lo percibían, le daba la impresión de que estaba siempre un paso más adelante, porque lo único que observaban era su espalda alejándose, sin dejar de voltear hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que ellos estaban bien.

—Eh, Jou, creo que ya llegamos —exclamó titubeante.

—Es verdad. Bien, regresaré pronto.

Y dicho eso, ajustó la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, acomodó sus anteojos y dio un paso al frente.

—E-espera. —Yamato se atragantó con su propia saliva—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿No íbamos a ir juntos?

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Pues, para eso me trajiste contigo, ¿no?

Jou lo miró sin pestañear.

Los grillos cantaban y cantaban, crispando los oídos del rubio.

—No —dijo simplemente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Te traje aquí porque el bosque de allá —señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro—, es muy peligroso. Tú eres famoso, Yamato, si nos perdemos, te buscaran a ti, y de paso me encontrarán a mí también. Pensé en traer a Takeru, pero luego recordé que es demasiado joven y no lo pondría en riesgo. Taichi me mataría por hacer llorar a Hikari. Además, no ha publicado ningún libro. Luego pensé en Taichi, pero…

En esos momentos, Yamato se encontraba atónito, se sentía utilizado como un vil pedazo de papel que luego se lanza a la basura después de cumplir con los caprichos de una mente desesperada. Llegó a creer que el canto de los grillos solo existía en su mente, tomando así más peso la idea de que estaba enloqueciendo y de que el chico frente a él, de cabello negro con tenues reflejos de los rayos lunares en sus anteojos, era una ilusión. Definitivamente, los ensayos hasta tarde con su banda no ayudaban mucho a su salud. O eso decía él.

—¿Y entonces qué hago yo? —resopló segundos después, resignado, pero en shock aún.

—Espérame aquí. Si no regreso, pides ayuda.

Yamato no tuvo más que asentir mientras veía a Jou alejarse con esa mochila. Estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento su espalda se doblaría y entonces regresaría implorando lo ayudara.

 _Tic_ , _tac_. _Tic_ , _tac_.

Los segundos, que en la cabeza de Yamato se volvían horas, transcurrían de manera natural aunque para él no fuera de esa forma.

Empezó a subir su pie de arriba abajo. Cuando se cansó, los arrastró hasta un viejo poste lleno de enredaderas y se recargó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sonrió. Por suerte cargaba con su celular ¡con todo y auriculares! que ansiosamente colocó en sus oídos y dejó que la música lo acompañara en esa noche solitaria.

Recordó a Jou, quien lo visitó de improviso hacía pocas horas y lo obligó a ir con él sin explicarle a dónde iban. Sin embargo, terminó diciéndole que debía hallar plantas medicinales para una práctica de la universidad.

Viró al bosque espeso que tenía a pocos metros. Árboles verdes y llenos de vida se levantaban orgullosos formando lentamente una montaña.

Algo dentro de él hizo clic al mismo tiempo que el reproductor cambiaba de canción y se podía divisar a Jou a lo lejos, que andaba en medio de un camino libre de árboles.

Entonces, ocurrió algo mágico. El piano comenzó a sonar, lentamente. Las plantas a sus pies se movían siguiendo el ritmo de un viento invisible, proveniente de pueblos lejanos. Los grillos canturreaban de vez en cuando, y de repente toda la maleza cambiaba de dirección a un ritmo perfecto. Una ráfaga de viento revolvió su cabello violentamente, cambiando de dirección.

Todo se detuvo.

La guitarra hizo su aparición.

A lo lejos, los árboles parecieron adentrarse en una especie de frenesí, todos al unísono. Sus hojas caían descontroladamente. Vio cómo Jou estaba por tropezar con una piedra, y por instinto Yamato se sobresaltó.

La música cesó un segundo. El bosque contenía el aliento al igual que Yamato.

Jou se recuperó, siguiendo su camino férreamente.

Uno… Dos. Trinaron las aves que recién despertaban.

El viento nuevamente regresó, volviendo locas a todas las flores para que danzaran a un ritmo desconocido. La maleza ya no iba a un solo ritmo, chocaba entre sí sin importar el desorden. Los grillos seguían cantando de vez en cuando y los árboles aceleraban el serpenteo de sus copas conforme el chico de lentes avanzaba.

Las flores dejaron de moverse. Las siguieron los grillos, la maleza, y después los árboles de la montaña, hasta que el último árbol, el que estaba en la cima, se paralizó.

Cuando creyó que todo había terminado, lo cegó la luz del sol que salía por detrás de la montaña, acompañada por un par de pájaros que trinaban celebrando un nuevo amanecer.

El tiempo anduvo despacio cuando Yamato se deslumbró con una luz azul, intensa. Los pájaros que surcaban cerca dejaban la sombra de sus alas por su paso, señal del tiempo deteniéndose.

 _Clic_. Terminó la canción.

Jou estaba parado sobre una roca, ambas manos sobre la cadera y sonriendo triunfal.

Yamato no supo si esa luz se debía al sol reflejándose en los anteojos o sobre el cabello de Jou. Pero prefería no saberlo. Simplemente sonrió ante lo que acababa de ver, signo claro de su locura naciente.

El niño de doce años desapareció frente a sus ojos, acompañado por una rapsodia veraniega.

* * *

 **Notas:** By: Yo… O sea, LeCielVAN. Espero me haya quedado bien.

¡Gracias por leer!


	69. Toshiko y Haruhiko Takenouchi

**Autor:** Angelique-Kaulitz

 **Personajes:** Haruhiko y Toshiko Takenouchi

 **Concepto:** Cascada

 **Vías inversas**

Sus vidas parecían condenadas a la asimetría, pensó Haruhiko.

Se lo había dicho a Toshiko antes, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, y ella lo había mirado con extrañeza. Luego, la seriedad que parecía teñir sus gestos se desvaneció totalmente de su expresión. Y había sonreído, al final. Y parecía relajada y encantadora con ese gesto suave. Los labios finos y los ojos centellantes de los primeros días de ilusión y la luz del atardecer rodeando su figura…

Él pensaba que era uno de sus mejores recuerdos de ella. Por lo simple, por lo verdadero.

Prefería a Toshiko más informal, lejos de los kimonos oscuros y los modales impecables, apartada de las reuniones sociales y las palabras estrictas. La prefería con el cabello suelto, cayéndole como una cascada en la espalda desnuda. O cuando se quedaban en la cama como si el tiempo se congelase en su habitación y el correr de las horas fuese insignificante. Odiaba los recuerdos amargos, las discusiones sin sentido y la soledad obligada que se desataban tras largas ausencias y justificaciones que sonaban a excusas. No había demasiadas cosas sencillas en su vida. Y nunca fueron más verdaderas de lo que era su amor por Toshiko, incluso cuando era insuficiente para mantenerlos juntos.

Si pudiese elegir un momento, escogería las noches y no los días. Algunas veces la luna los encontraba juntos, reviviendo la vida que deseaban y el sol recorría la distancia que los separaba, contemplando la vida que llevaban.

—Sabes que es verdad —continuó. Solían decirle que siempre hablaba como si estuviese en un salón de clases o en una conferencia—. ¿Quieres un ejemplo? Cuando nos conocimos vivías en Kyoto, rodeada del misticismo de la vieja ciudad y de todos sus secretos. Y yo había nacido y crecido en Tokio, entre lo moderno y lo actual, fascinado por descubrir las cosas ocultas.

Toshiko lo miró, con cariño y diversión. Y algo más.

—No hablas en serio. Además, parece que te refieres a oposición más que a asimetría.

—Ahora estoy viviendo en Kyoto, investigando —agregó con amargura, en voz baja— y tú vas a abrir tu escuela en Tokio.

Toshiko le sonrió. Era el gesto cariñoso que pocas personas lograban arrancar de ella.

—Trajiste tus ansias de descubrir aquí, yo me llevaré un poco de la tradición hacia allá —susurró, con suavidad.

Y era simple si lo decía así, no era sencillo en todo lo demás.

En las antiguas puertas del templo, se respiraban las leyendas y los mitos. En la nueva capital de Japón, Haruhiko no encontraría lo que tanto buscaba. Estaba fascinado por lo oculto, por el misterio, por la _vida_. Y él se sentía atado, enredado y lleno en ese lugar.

Toshiko nunca le pidió que renunciase a sus sueños, no. En cambio, sin decir nada, se volvió la roca sólida donde construyó sus ilusiones, la piedra angular donde cimentó el futuro que deseaba. Y, a pesar de todo, jamás pensó en darle nada. Contaba con ella, con su apoyo y compañía. Con la idea de que lo esperaba en la casa cuando regresaba de sus viajes y sus congresos, deseando lo cuidase después de sus conferencias y sus clases en la universidad. Que calmase su frustración y aplacase sus obsesiones. Contaba con ella para que le recordase que no estaba solo en el mundo.

Y ahora ella se iba a seguir su propio rumbo, un rumbo lejano y distante.

No le había gustado la resolución, pero tampoco la había discutido. Porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo. O sí, pero se sentía mal el reclamarle por seguir su camino cuando se había dedicado a hacer eso mismo, por su propia cuenta, durante años.

—Pensé que podría quedarme aquí, pero ya no tengo nada que hacer, tu vida está aquí… no la mía... Yo… quiero abrir una escuela de ikebana, ¿sabes? Tengo la oportunidad. Y me gustaría que mi pequeña se sintiese orgullosa de mí. No puedo hacerlo si me quedo…

Y Haruhiko sabía que no podía hacerlo estando con él.

—¿Vas a pedirme que me quede? —le preguntó ella, en voz baja. Las maletas estaban armadas y la mirada en sus ojos parecía endurecerse.

Su familia nunca había comprendido su pasión por el descubrimiento, el deseo por averiguar la magia de lo oculto, lo que las ciudades míticas encerraban. Pero Toshiko había hecho el esfuerzo.

Quizás, se esforzó demasiado. Y él, muy poco.

—No necesito que vengas conmigo, Haruhiko. —Toshiko era firme y terca, más decidida que cualquier otra persona que había conocido—. Me gustaría, sí, pero no lo necesito. Quiero que seas feliz.

Era imposible no sentirse mal ante tanta generosidad.

—También quiero que seas feliz, Toshiko… Te amo _._

La de ella era una sonrisa amarga y dulce.

—Lo seré, las dos lo seremos…—se corrigió, con suavidad. Porque ahora su pequeño mundo incluía a alguien más—, si tú lo eres.

Desde la primera vez que él vio a Sora, a su hija, pensó que jamás encontraría algo tan hermoso en cualquier otra parte. Los mechones naranjas parecían adornar la cabeza de su pequeña, asomándose entre las sábanas blancas cuando se acercó para despedirse de ella.

—Tiene el cabello de tu madre —dijo Toshiko, algo que nunca antes habían comentado. No solían hablar de sus familias.

Haruhiko asintió.

—Yo también lo tenía de esa forma… No era rojo pero casi. Lo perdí demasiado pronto.

Ella sonrió, con cariño. Parecía más joven, menos cansada.

—Ahora te ves gris.

Y ella también se veía gris. Pero no de la misma forma. El suyo era el color de los sueños desteñidos y la vida estancada.

Sus caminos tenían trazos similares, pero en direcciones totalmente diferentes.

—Me gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes, Toshiko. —Porque no podía decir otra cosa.

—A mí no. Porque sabía cómo serías, Haruhiko. Lo entendí desde el día que te conocí… Y yo te amo. Eso no ha cambiado.

Toshiko pensaba que el amor era como una delicada flor —o los adornos tan hermosos que construía con sus manos— y quién mejor que ella para dedicarla y cuidarla y mantenerla. Era exigente porque quería que sus creaciones fuesen especiales y nunca dejaba que se marchitasen.

Haruhiko admiraba su dedicación absoluta y la devoción infinita.

—¿Y qué le diremos a ella, cuando quiera saber por qué no vivimos juntos? El porqué no me quedo en casa lo suficiente… Por qué viajo demasiado.

Sora era tan pequeña, tan joven. Inocente y dulce. No había conocido el mundo aún, no lo suficiente. Ya tendría su oportunidad, más pronto de lo que él quería. Aunque no podría juzgarlo en ese momento, siendo tan joven, era obvio que lo haría. Algún día.

Toshiko le acarició el rostro, dulce y suave.

—A ella le diremos la verdad. Que me amas y que te amo. Que es hija del amor. Ella entenderá.

Y, al final, lo hizo.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	70. Mimi y Wallace

**Autor:** MizoreChanShirayuki

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Wallace

 **Canción:** _She will be loved_ de Marron 5

 **Pese a la lejanía**

Cuando Mimi sintió el ringtone de su celular esa mañana de verano, nunca pensó que detrás de la línea estaba Hikari, quien le daba la noticia que iría a verla junto con Takeru, Iori, Miyako y Daisuke. Aquella fue, dentro de esa semana tan llena de problemas y deberes escolares, la mejor noticia que pudo recibir.

Rápidamente se levantó, tomó una ducha, se vistió con su falda blanca y su polera azul y se puso sus zapatos de plataforma ¡Ah, y su cabello! Los infaltables toques rosa y las estrellas. Y luego de un delicioso desayuno de cereal de avena con leche y frutillas picadas, estaba lista. Su celular, sus llaves, su brillo labial sabor fresa. Cartera pronta. Salió de su casa y tomó el ascensor hasta el primer piso y de ahí caminó hacia la parada del autobús.

Hikari le informó que desde el aeropuerto se dirigirían a Colorado. Colorado… Ahí vivía Wallace, uno de los niños elegidos de Estados Unidos, el primero que había conocido luego de que se mudara a Nueva York con sus padres. El primer amigo que había hecho en esa tierra tan lejana y a la vez tan cercana de su querido Japón.

Mientras iba en el autobús, Mimi no paraba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Wallace, hacía tres semanas, vía chat. Skype a veces era muy útil, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mantener contacto con los viejos amigos de la infancia. Mimi lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir esa inquietud. La lejanía a veces hace estragos y uno termina perdiendo la fe de que esa amistad sobrevivirá a la distancia. Pero… ¿ellos seguirían recordándola? ¿Seguirían pensando en ella? Sobre todo la que consideraba su mejor amiga, Sora. Y Jou, ese chico, recuerda cómo lo hacía sonrojar con todas las tonterías que le decía…

Wallace había sido su primer amigo extranjero. Después de conocerlo por Skype y enterarse de que era un niño elegido como ella, se había sentido menos sola. A pesar de que nunca se habían visto en persona, la cámara web hizo posible un diálogo más cercano y más humano. Él, a sus doce años, era galán y coqueto con las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo respetuoso y cortés, sobre todo con sus amigas. Mimi no era la excepción y eso había creado mucha confianza entre ambos.

Por eso decidió hablar con Wallace sobre aquella inquietud, a ver qué consejo le daba.

—Me siento muy mal —dijo Mimi mientras estaba frente a la webcam—. No puedo evitar pensar que mis amigos me han olvidado. Sé que no es así, pero no puedo evitarlo —expresó, con la voz quebrada.

—No digas eso. —Wallace la miraba en la pantalla de su notebook y veía claramente su rostro triste—. Tus amigos aún te quieren y te recuerdan. Acuérdate de que eres y serás siempre una niña elegida, como yo, que viviste las mismas aventuras que ellos y que compartiste todas esas batallas. No creo que ellos lo olviden y menos a ti, que eres tan dulce y tan bonita. —Wallace terminó de decirle eso con una sonrisa llena de coquetería y sinceridad al mismo tiempo.

—Je, gracias, Wallace —dijo Mimi sonrojada, pero con la misma sonrisa coqueta—. Pero… —bajó los ojos— es que… ¡Es tan difícil! Hace dos meses que no recibo cartas. Sora siempre me escribía mails, pero hace tiempo que no lo hace. También Taichi y los demás… Antes me llamaban por teléfono casi todas las semanas y ahora… —Al decir esto, Mimi no pudo más y se puso a llorar. La tristeza a esas alturas era más grande que su esperanza—. Creo que ya se olvidaron de mí… Creo que ya no les importo… ¡Para qué seguir mintiéndome a mí misma! Ya todos hicieron sus vidas. Era lógico que pasaría. —Mimi lloraba a grito pelado mientras se trataba de tapar la cara con las manos.

Wallace se sintió algo raro, nunca la había visto llorar. Normalmente, Mimi se caracterizaba por su simpatía, alegría, inocencia y al mismo tiempo por su belleza tan pura y llena de vitalidad. Y ahora verla llorar porque temía haber perdido a sus amigos para siempre… Eso era raro.

—No llores, Mimi. —Fue lo primero que atinó a decir—. No llores, ahora se te va a correr el maquillaje y lo tenías perfecto. —Automáticamente, Mimi se secó las lágrimas y se pasó unas toallitas húmedas por la cara—. Así está mucho mejor. —Mimi le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora, escúchame bien. Sé que todo esto es difícil, pero mira y observa la situación. No estás sola como crees. No dejes que esos pensamientos tan feos te afecten.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer frente a esto? —preguntó Mimi, aún con una mirada triste.

—Lo primero es que no debes perder la fe. Estoy seguro de que tus amigos también te extrañan y mucho. Puede que estén ocupados, que tengan ahora otras cosas que hacer, pero no quiere decir que se hayan olvidado de ti. Además, en este lugar también has encontrado y encontrarás amigos. Empezando por mí. —Wallace le guiñó un ojo y Mimi se puso a reír—. Todo estará bien. —La cara de Mimi reflejaba la poca esperanza que le quedaba—. Ya verás que tengo razón. Volverás a ver a tus amigos algún día, si no es aquí, entonces en el Digimundo, recuerda que también tienes a Palmon. —Ella miró su digivice y lo aferró con fuerza, como si sintiera que su compañera estaba ahí—. Verás cómo un día recordarás esto y te matarás de la risa.

Wallace y Mimi comenzaron a reírse. Era obvio que ella ya se sentía mejor.

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Se hizo tarde —dijo Wallace.

—¡Es verdad, ya son las nueve de la noche! Mi mamá me regañará si no me voy a la cama.

Mimi y Wallace comenzaron a despedirse. Ella apagó el computador, se colocó su pijama rosado y se acostó pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Quizás él tenía razón.

Por eso, tres semanas después, cuando Hikari la llamó y le dijo que la irían a ver, se levantó con su corazón palpitante de felicidad. Wallace efectivamente tenía razón. Sus amigos nunca la olvidaron y siempre la tendrían en sus corazones.

Siempre sería amada.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	71. Taichi y Jou

**Autor:** Genee

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Jou

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Un día fuera de lo normal**

—Creo que eso no será posible —dijo Taichi, que hablaba con Mimi por el teléfono—. Lo siento mucho, Princesa, no podremos llegar a tiempo a la fogata de la playa.

No esperó una respuesta. El muchacho cortó la llamada. La conocía muy bien como para aguardar por sus amenazas.

—Aún me parece fantasioso que esto nos esté pasando. —Jou puso a andar la bicicleta.

—Ya. —Taichi se amarró al mayor—. No hay nada que hacer. Hemos perdidos los digivices en manos de unos terribles mapaches.

—Takunis.

—Lo que sean, no se saldrán con la suya.

.

.

Así comenzó todo:

Iban de camino. Jou había dado una prueba en la universidad y Taichi recién llegaba de un juego de fútbol fuera de la ciudad. Como concordaban en horarios de salida por sus ocupaciones, habían decidido llegar juntos a la fogata, pero en el camino sintieron hambre y pararon en un puesto de comida ambulante. Comieron unas empanadas de cangrejo deliciosas. Taichi no podía más.

Cuando tocó el turno de pagar, se hallaron revisando sus bolsillos vacíos.

—Estoy seguro de que dejé unos yenes por aquí —dijo Taichi.

El cocinero los miraba con ojos de pocos amigos.

—Por favor, se lo suplico. —Juntó las manos e hizo una reverencia a modo de suplica—. Déjenos partir y regresar con el dinero.

Eran los esfuerzos de Jou contra el mal genio del sujeto que los atendía.

Por su parte, Taichi seguía buscando dentro de su mochila:

—¡¿Cómo pude perderlo?!

Alguien rio, lo suficientemente bajo como para pasar desapercibido, y dijo:

—Yo pagaré lo que han comido estos chicos.

Kido pagó, agradecido con su salvador, esperó el cambio y regresó a donde había visto al sujeto por última vez. Pero no estaba, y sintió de inmediato remordimiento por haber aceptado el dinero de un extraño. Había pensado en pedirle su dirección o número de cuenta. El deber ser, era el de devolver lo que habían obtenido de manera irresponsable.

En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que alguien más faltaba.

—¿A dónde habrá ido Taichi?

.

.

El olor era parecido al de los inciensos que usaba su mamá. Lo siguió hasta llegar al puesto de un vendedor ambulante. En el piso, una alfombra, sobre la alfombra, muchas baratijas, entre ellas una tetera y una vela con esencia, también había un anciano sentado de piernas cruzadas como si meditara.

Recordó el cambio que recibieron gracias al dinero del muy amable muchacho.

Taichi compró varias velas aromáticas. Regalo para mamá.

—¡Taichi! —El grito de Jou engrinchó el pelo de la nuca al aludido—. ¿Estás gastando el dinero que no es nuestro?

Taichi se puso a reír:

—Tranquilízate, Jou. No pasa nada. Nos lo han regalado.

—¿Es que no entiendes lo es que es el sentido de la responsabilidad? Nuestro deber es reembolsar…

Y luego comenzaron a discutir.

Taichi quiso marcharse y Jou lo detuvo para que devolviera lo comprado. En medio del tira y encoge, la mano de Jou impidió el movimiento del otro, Taichi quiso deshacer el agarre y en el intento pateó sin querer la tetera que rodó y se quejó varios metros.

—Lo lamento. —Pero las teteras no sentían dolor, hasta donde sabía.

—¿Acaso habl-…?

—Sí, yo también lo escuché.

Y eso no era la peor.

Un sonido que era como _puff (_ igual que balones desinflándose de pronto) sonó tres veces en diferentes lugares. Una capa de humo quedó donde antes estuvo el vendedor, la tetera y un gato de la suerte chino.

—¡Se han convertido en mapaches!

—Te equivocas, Taichi. ¡Son takunis!

—¿Takunis?

—Sí, son bestias mitológicas capaces de cambiar de forma. Son muy traviesos y juguetones…

—Sé lo que son, pero, ¿acaso no son un mito?

A lo lejos, el sonido de un digivice pitaba. Fue entonces cuando cayeron en cuenta de que habían sido robados.

Los siguieron hasta un parque de diversiones. El Pallet Town, para ser precisos. Ese día parecía que todos habían decidido pasarlo allí. La cantidad de personas era impresionante.

Jou alcanzó a ver una cola desaparecer dentro de varios pares de piernas.

—¡Allí están!

.

.

—Pensé que los habías encontrado.

—Tuvieron que haber sabido que los seguíamos y tomaron cualquier forma.

Taichi respiró profundo, estaba frustrado.

—Esto es todo tu culpa, Jou.

El aludido giró a ver al otro sorprendido.

—¡¿Mía?!

—Bajamos la guardia por culpa de tu _sentido de la responsabilidad —_ remedó.

—¿Cómo bajas algo que nunca estuvo arriba? Si no hubieras decidido comprar esas velas…

Pronto, una nueva discusión. Desde un árbol, alguien se mofaba a todo pulmón.

—Allí están —corearon los chicos.

Los mapaches bajaron del árbol como si de ardillas se tratasen. Taichi corrió a la zona verde del parque y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos.

—¡Espera! —advirtió Jou—. ¡Esos no son…!

Taichi vio rojo. El ardor en su cara comprobó que había sido rasguñado por un mapache común y corriente.

—Te dije que esperaras. Vi que tomaron hacia otra dirección. Son muy veloces, ¿no crees?

Jou dio algunos pasos y alzó el rostro de Taichi. Revisaba si el daño era de preocuparse. Estaba tan cerca y lo miraba tan fijo, que Taichi no pudo evitar ruborizarse y ese rubor contagió a Jou. Decidieron que era mejor separarse.

.

.

Jou revisó todo el lado este. Nada. No encontró pista alguna de los takunis.

Caminó, cansado y sediento hasta un puesto de tiro al blanco. Habló con el encargado y preguntó si había visto a un animal parecido a un perro-mapache.

—Se la pasan por aquí. Suelen robar objetos brillantes. Hoy no he visto a ninguno.

Jou dio las gracias, algo desanimado. Volvió sobre sus pasos. Despistado, no se dio cuenta de que se estaba llevando por el medio a una mujer.

Jou era alto, pero los tacones de la mujer con quien tropezó hicieron que el rostro de Kido quedara a la altura de sus senos grandes y escotados.

.

.

Parecía un lunático. Taichi buscaba hasta debajo de las rocas.

Casi podía escuchar que la burla zumbaba en sus tímpanos.

Por un instante, su mirada se detuvo en un globo amarillo, con dos grandes ojos y sonrisa dibujados. Pudo pensar que se trataba de un globo cualquiera, pero la suerte hizo que se diera cuenta del repentino parpadeo.

—Eres mío —soltó con malicia.

Se escabulló hasta estar cerca del niño y pinchó al presunto takuni. De ser una transformación, seguro que chillaría como cuando fue pateado siendo una tetera.

Pero resultó que el globo simplemente explotó y que la gente, atraída por el sonido estrepitoso, miraba a Taichi como a un vil villano.

El niño chillaba descontrolado.

—¡Lo siento, toma, toma! —Taichi se apuró en darle el cambio que recibió por las empanadas—. Cómprate otro.

Dejó de llorar.

—¿Me crees idiota? —En su mano sostenía varias hojas de árboles [*].

Desde el principio todo había sido una trampa.

—Malditos.

A lo lejos, la policía y el hombre del puesto de comida ambulante lo miraban.

Corrió.

.

.

Jou hizo tantas contorsiones que daba la impresión de estar desarmándose. Rojo, avergonzado, no paraba de dar disculpas.

La mujer rio.

Le dijo que había visto unos animales como los descritos lejos. Lo llevó a la casa de los espejos, una vez allí, lo engatusó para robarle un beso.

.

.

Taichi era perseguido por la policía. El muchacho que le regaló el dinero era un maldito takuni y, como el niño, era posible que el vendedor se hubiera dado cuenta de que el dinero era falso. Ahora iban a por él.

¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

.

.

Sus rostros muy cercanos.

—No pude evitar traerte aquí.

Estaban a punto de darse un beso. Jou no se resistiría, pero la cola que se movía en el trasero de la mujer delató el vil plan.

Pegó un grito. La bestia robó su reloj.

—¡Espera, malhechor!

.

.

Taichi corría, Jou también. Uno huía y el otro perseguía. Dentro del apuro, no se percataron de que estaban frente al otro. El takuni que engañó a Kido desvió el trayecto. Para cuando Jou quiso frenar ya había visto a Taichi, pero no había chance de nada.

Gran tortazo que recibieron. Ambos cayeron al piso.

—¡Corre, Jou! La policía nos persigue.

Ni tiempo de quejarse tuvieron.

Se pusieron de pie y corrieron. Llegaron hasta la noria, la gigantesca del Pallet Town, y sin importarles las quejas de los que estaban formados en la fila, subieron a uno de los vagones.

Desde arriba, los policías y el vendedor se habían dado por vencidos. Se marchaban.

Ajetreados, muy cansados. Se dejaron caer en el asiento. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando la noche sustituyó al día. La barriga de Taichi gruñó. La del otro también.

Jou sacó de su bolso una empanada envuelta en papel. Picó la mitad y la compartió.

—Sabes que la hemos robado, ¿no? El takuni nos dio dinero falso.

—Lo sé. Pero ya somos los más buscados por la ley.

Taichi rio.

—Siento haberme enojado por todo. Tuve un mal examen hoy.

—No te preocupes. Yo también lo lamento. No debí de ser tan irresponsable.

El cielo se llenó de luces. Desde la cima, Jou y Taichi se ponían de pie para mirar mejor.

El rostro de Jou rojo y no por un sonrojo. Los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en sus gafas.

Taichi rio, Jou también. No supieron por qué, pero se sentían muy bien.

Por inercia, tocaron sus bolsillos. Sus digivices estaban allí. En el suelo, un niño y una mujer se reían con diversión.

Más tarde, descubrieron que se trataban de un travieso digimon.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Takuni: Leyenda japonesa, como Shipo de _InuYasha_. Es muy común que se disfracen de teteras.

Hojas de dinero: Usualmente esa es una broma que hacen. ¡Ciao!

¡Gracias por leer!


	72. Takeru y Yamato

**Autor:** June JK

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Yamato

 **Concepto:** Puzle

 **Puzle**

Su hermano era fácil de predecir. Al menos para Takeru a quien, con el tiempo, ya casi nada de lo que hiciera le sorprendía. Ha de ser por los años, reflexiona, aquellos que lo han vuelto más perceptivo y soñador. Cómo no, también, con más imaginación. Pero no es que haya nacido con ese don, nada que ver. Se le fue creando a base de años, de digimons, de amigos raros y de un hermano que suele inspirar con solo su bajo y la voz cargada de sentimientos que, si uno lo piensa, siempre estuvieron ahí. Ocultos. Escondidos. Esparcidos al son de la música.

Un sentimiento que, con el pasar de los años, se fue haciendo cada vez más visible.

—O quizás siempre lo fue.

—¿Tú crees, Hikari?

—Quizás solo éramos muy jóvenes para desenredar el misterio que es tu hermano.

O quizás no tanto. Pero, desde que lo conoce, Yamato jamás ha sido un misterio para él.

Por ejemplo, podía predecir el resultado de juegos tan inútiles como el piedra-papel-tijera que, si bien no lo hacían seguido, Takeru había aprendido a leer cada uno de sus gestos con solo tres rondas. Como se escucha. Como también podía adivinar qué cartas tenía cuando jugaban Loba o aquel donde se escogen parejas de las cartas.

A decir verdad, era Yamato quien siempre quedaba con elcomodín o perdía en todo juego tipo puzle.

—¿Tienes ojos en mi frente, Takeru? ¿Alguna cámara escondida… quizás? No es posible diez seguidas.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Ja,ja. ¡No hay nada! ¿Sabes? Pienso que deberías de juntarte más con Jou y Mimi, a lo mejor se te pega algo.

—Son buenos con esto de los juegos.

—Sin duda.

—Ajá.

Y, aunque su hermano buscase tras su espalda la prueba del delito, Takeru no podía hacer más que reír al escucharlo refunfuñar mientras el mal humor crecía en él y pedía a gritos infantiles otra revancha.

 _¿Cuántas más?_

Pero no es que fuera un gran problema volver a perder como media hora, a veces menos, en una nueva ronda para saber qué nuevas se inventaba Yamato acerca de la telequinesis de Takeru.

Para qué negar, su hermano era un caso perdido. ¿Cuán usado estaba eso de compararlo con el lee-mentes de los _X-Men_? No lo sabe, pero le resulta gracioso tanto su mal humor como su cuarto eternamente desordenado y sus sonrisas cuando cree que va a ganar. Ve a su hermano como a alguien ejemplar, lo ayuda con algunas de las letras de sus sencillos y suele ser el que juzga generalmente el ritmo. No está tan adentrado en esto de la música, pero su hermano siempre ha tomado en cuenta su opinión.

—¿Y qué hay de tu próximo sencillo? Tengo algunas estrofas que podrías ver si acoplan, hermano.

—Sobre eso… creo que… Bueno, digo, aún no lo tengo hecho.

—¿Cómo? ¿La letra o el ritmo?

—Ambos. Verás, ya no tendré mucho tiempo de aquí a una temporada…

A decir verdad, Takeru estaba tan acostumbrado a ese Yamato tan predecible que, cuando empezó a cambiar, fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Su hermano se estaba alejando otra vez. No es que le afectase, solo que a él le gustaba cómo era.

.

.

De niño, cuando la travesía del Digimundo les había sido anclada a su infancia, Takeru no tenía una visión tan clara como hoy de Yamato. Él era el mayor, el que no se equivocaba, quizás el perfecto y el muchacho cool que, muy en el fondo, quiso ser.

Ya se sabe: independiente, racional y con sentimientos puros y demás cosas que enumerarlas no considera oportuno porque, si tuviera que describir a su hermano, le faltarían adjetivos.

—Era un buen hermano mayor, algo sobreprotector y callado. Pero buen hermano al fin y al cabo.

Desde entonces, cuando comprendió que su hermano era un puzle muy difícil de descifrar, se hizo a la tarea de tratar de entenderlo, de comprenderlo y de acercarse más a él.

 _Lo admira aunque no se lo diga._

Pero, como por arte de magia, de ahí a un tiempo, Takeru ha dejado de predecir a su hermano, de sentirlo y de saber qué pueda estar sintiendo.

Ya no lo ve una vez a la semana, su cuarto está más ordenado de lo normal cuando lo visita y tiene unas enormes ojeras escondidos tras unos lentes que no sabe de dónde es que vienen. Pero ahí están, sin opacarlo ni hacerlo ver como un nerd. A pesar de su cabello desordenado, de su mal de amores y de la poca higiene que ha empezado a tener, sigue viéndose tan cool…

Y Takeru se pregunta lo que hace años dejó de preguntarse: ¿por qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que Yamato se volvió más capo en juegos tipo piedra-papel-tijera? ¿Cuándo fue que Jou le contagió lo nerd?

 _¿Cuándo fue que dejó de ser el Yamato que conocía?_

Entonces Yamato empezó a lucir barba, practicaba inglés con Mimi y física con Jou, mientras Takeru se enteraba que había dejado la música, que su bajo lo tenía olvidado en el estuche y que se la pasaba leyendo libros sobre las estrellas.

—¿Sabían que la luz viaja a 299.792.458 metros por segundo? Yo digo que Yamato avanza aún más rápido, solo que no quiero que se cumplan los clichés de las películas: ¿él joven y yo vieja? Una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Mimi?

—¿No lo sabías? Pensé que la telequinesis legendaria de la que habla Yamato era cierta.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Te lo diríamos —soltó entonces Jou—, pero creo que es mejor que Yamato te cuente la sorpresa.

Pero esperar a que su hermano le cuente se hizo una eternidad, las pistas que tenía no le alcanzaban para saber qué planeaba su hermano con todo esto... o quizás sí lo sabía, quizás ya estaba enterado, pero no lo aceptaba del todo. Empezó a comprender por qué su hermano se hizo más capo con los puzles, por qué rompió su relación estando aún enamorado y del origen de aquel telescopio y los libros con que pasaba sus días.

Pero Takeru quería otras cosas.

Que siga jugando a los puzles y algún que otro juego más para que busque cámaras donde no las hay.

Quizás quería a su hermano de músico, que escriba sobre estrellas y no que vaya hacia ellas.

Que siga con su mal humor al perder y pida otra revancha.

 _Que siga siendo su hermano…_

.

.

Y comprendió, quizás para bien o quizás para mal, que las personas se van. Que no pueden ser solo hermanos o amigos. Que tienen sueños, unos más alocados que otros, pero no por eso menos importantes.

Comprendió que su hermano no solo es un músico ni solo es mal humor, sino que también es alguien que _desea existir_.

.

.

Su hermano tenía un don, era el de inspirar a las personas con su música y su voz. Era el de desperdigar sentimientos que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, como el poder para perseguir lo que quería a pesar de que con ello él pudiera dejar muchas cosas atrás.

—Primera vez que te gano, Takeru.

—Has mejorado. Creo que me juntará más con Jou y Mimi.

—No hará diferencia. Eres muy fácil de predecir.

.

.

A decir verdad, tienen mucho en común, a pesar de que los demás los vean diferentes. Muy a pesar de que han crecido separados y de que, aun ahora, ambos no se ven lo suficiente.

Lo extraña, Takeru siempre lo ha hecho, aunque no siempre ha sabido demostrarlo.

Pero, tanto como lo extraña y admira, hay puntos que ha querido reprocharle pero que lo ha ido aplazando hasta ese día.

—Gabumon y yo seremos astronautas.

.

.

Se iba y Takeru no lo había ni imaginado.

* * *

 **Notas:** No sé qué quise lograr con esto, pero bueno. Sobre lo de que Mimi y Jou son buenos en los juegos… No sé de dónde lo saqué, me lo inventé. Por ahí creo que me salió algo OoC. Disculpen eso.

¡Gracias por leer!


	73. Hikari y Iori

**Autor:** Leiram

 **Personajes:** Iori y Hikari

 **Concepto:** Paciencia

 **Paciencia**

Hikari blandió la espada de bambú para atacar a su oponente, quien esquivó su golpe y a continuación movió hacia ella su propia espada, asestándole el golpe final, y dando por terminada su batalla. Los dos se sacaron sus _men_ y tomaron una toalla para secarse el sudor de sus rostros. El dojo estaba vacío, con solo ellos dos ocupando el lugar. Nuevamente se habían quedado hasta tarde entrenando, o mejor dicho, él se había quedado entrenándola.

—Te falta paciencia, Hikari —habló Iori por primera vez desde que terminaron su práctica. Hikari solo se limitó a asentir. No era la primera vez que se lo decía. El kendo simplemente no era lo suyo.

¿Por qué estaba tomando clases de kendo? Cuando se lo preguntó su hermano, incrédulo, seis meses atrás, se había limitado a decir que buscaba practicar algo que la ayudara a relajar la mente. Sin embargo, sus verdaderos motivos eran otros: lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con Iori. No era como si no se viesen nunca. Los dos solían verse a menudo, pero aquellos momentos también solían pasarlos con el resto de sus amigos. Hikari estaba enamorada y, como cualquier mujer enamorada, quería pasar más tiempo a solas con él. Así de simple era. Tener clases de kendo había sido la única idea que se le ocurrió sin sonar demasiado sospechosa (bien, en realidad había sido idea de Miyako).

Años atrás, si alguien le hubiese dicho que se enamoraría un día de Iori, no lo habría tomado en serio. Al ser el menor del grupo, en su mente siempre lo vio más como un hermano pequeño, pero los años fueron pasando y ahora Iori ya no se asemejaba a aquel niño petiso de tercer grado. Había crecido, volviéndose más alto que ella, y desarrollando facciones apuestas. Al pasar la pubertad, se volvió alguien popular entre las chicas de su escuela para la sorpresa de muchos (especialmente la de Daisuke). Su apariencia, así como su madurez y su timidez, llegaron a ser el ingrediente perfecto para muchas, incluida ella.

Había sido algo irónico. Aunque nunca tuvo problemas en admitir durante su adolescencia que era lindo, no fue sino hasta hace dos años cuando le empezó a gustar de verdad, cuando se enamoró.

—¿Quieres tomar un descanso antes de irnos? —preguntó Iori. Hikari asintió una vez más, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el piso mientras Iori se acercaba a su mochila y sacaba dos botellas de agua. Le alcanzó una antes de sentarse a su lado—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Hikari, quien ya había abierto la botella y estaba a punto de tomar agua, se sorprendió ante su pregunta y alejó la botella de su boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Las mejillas de Iori adquirieron un tono carmín, probablemente debido a su timidez, y Hikari tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no abrazarlo. Se veía _tan_ lindo y apuesto.

—Lo siento, es que desde hace un buen tiempo noto que algo te preocupa. Como si no pudieras dejar de pensar en ello.

 _No es una cosa, eres tú_ , tenía ganas de decir. En cambio decidió solo tapar la botella y dejarla en el piso. ¿Qué le diría Miyako en esos momentos? Ah, sí, que se le declare de una buena vez.

—Es solo que… —titubeó, sin saber qué decir. Iori la escuchaba con atención—. Hay alguien que me gusta.

Iori la siguió mirando, pero ella no dijo nada más. Todavía no estaba lista para contarle todo. Un silencio incómodo se dio a lugar. Finalmente él también apoyó la botella en el suelo. Parecía… ¿indeciso?

—Esa persona… Es alguien que conoces desde hace mucho, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hikari no podía creer que él hubiese deducido eso también, como si fuese un libro abierto.

—Porque temes confesarte. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Tienes miedo de perder su amistad si se lo dices.

Hikari rio. Iori era demasiado observador.

—Es como dices, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento y arruinar nuestra amistad. No sé cómo reaccionaría si se enterase.

—Te entiendo. A mí también me gusta alguien.

Hikari sintió su corazón se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos. Aguantando las lágrimas, se obligó a sonreír e ignoró el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me gusta desde hace un buen tiempo. —Hikari sentía como su corazón se rompía más y más. Era peor que un rechazo—. No sé cómo enfrentarlo. Ha sido especialmente más difícil desde que me pidió que le diera clases de kendo.

Los millones de pedacitos en su interior dejaron de dispersarse y comenzaron a juntarse. Lo miró incrédula, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso sería posible…?

Iori había vuelto a tomar agua y notó cómo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo. Hikari tomó valor y habló:

—Qué casualidad, yo le pedí también que él me diera clases de kendo. —Se rio una vez más—. Somos algo lentos, ¿no?

— _Paciente_ es la palabra que me gusta usar —respondió él con una sonrisa. Dejó la botella en el piso y la miró con seriedad. Su mirada era una de decisión—. Me gustas, Hikari.

—Y tú a mí.

Sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. Iori la miró preocupado y se levantó de repente.

—No te preocupes. Es que no puedo creerlo, me siento tan feliz.

Vio cómo él se dirigió hacia su mochila otra vez y sacó un pañuelo, que ella aceptó con gusto cuando se lo ofreció.

—Entonces... —empezó a decir él después de varios minutos, cuando se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Yo invito.

—Acepto con gusto. Será una cita. La primera.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Tendría después que llamar a Miyako y contarle lo que había sucedido. Por alguna razón, tuvo la impresión de que ella tuvo un papel importante en la confesión de Iori.

* * *

 **Notas:** Se le llama _men_ al casco protector que se usa en kendo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	74. Koushiro y Miyako

**Autor:** Domidomo

 **Personajes:** Koushirou y Miyako

 **Canción:** _California_ de Phantom Planet

 **California**

Se suponía que Koushirou Izumi estaba en ahí porque quería hacer algo con su futuro, igual que sus demás amigos, él quería probar suerte fuera de Japón. Y lo había estado haciendo, pero sin obtener el éxito que él hubiera deseado. Últimamente, sentía que algo le estaba haciendo falta, que había perdido el espíritu que lo había hecho trabajar junto a Wallace, que estaba perdido y que ciertamente era ajeno a toda esa ciudad. El sol tan radiante lo asfixiaba, la gente lo seguía mirando como si fuese un bicho raro: demasiado pálido, con un halo oscuro debajo de sus ojos y más pequeño que el promedio. Sí, se sentía demasiado extranjero él mismo.

Para su fortuna, ese día el sol no había salido y el cielo se había nublado como si el clima mismo le ofreciera aunque sea una pequeña pausa de eso que lo molestaba. Había quedado de verse con Miyako para dirigirse a las oficinas. Trabajaban juntos desde hacía unos años; ella se había mudado unos meses después que él. En realidad no compartían tanto tiempo juntos. Pero ese día en particular no le agradaba la idea de sentirse un completo extraño, necesitaba con urgencia estar con alguien que hablara su mismo idioma, alguien conocido, alguien que le recordara un poco a casa.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de poder verla a ella entre la multitud arremolinada esperando cruzar la calle. El agua le iba bien, aunque ella se quejara de que le hacía horrible el cabello. Parecía que Miya no se había percatado de que él estaba del otro lado, lo dedujo porque ella seguía buscándolo con la mirada.

Aún con todo y que el clima amenazaba con poner a la ciudad toda desquiciada, ya había decidido seguir adelante, eso le daría la ventaja de que no lo notaran tan rápido. El semáforo se puso en verde y supo que debía avanzar. Dio un paso. A Miya la había conocido de casi toda la vida. Dos pasos. Mientras estaba con el grupo de elegidos la consideraba un poco gritona. Tres pasos. Era algo así como Mimi, solo que sin tanto glamour y eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Entre el cuarto y el quinto paso no pudo pensar en nada coherente y durante los veinte pasos más que dio antes de que Miyako se diera cuenta de su presencia, solo pudo pensar en que justo en ese momento Miyako era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía.

Se saludaron, Miyako le regaló un cálido beso en la mejilla que para Koushirou pareció ser más que eso. Ella siempre tan espontánea. Ella siempre con un algo que le hacía sentir como en casa. Cuando estaba un poco estresado o creía que el proyecto no daba señales de avanzar, recurría a ella, y ella siempre lo había acogido como un hermano.

Koushirou nunca le había prestado a Miyako la atención suficiente para notar que cuando algo la entusiasmaba, tenía esa marca tan peculiar en las mejillas, se le formaba un hoyuelo que, si lo mirabas detenidamente, parecía un sol. No era el mismo sol de California que el sol de Japón. El de su hogar siempre era más reconfortante, como ella cuando sonreía.

Le sorprendía que para ella el cambio no hubiera sido tan complicado como parecía ser para él. Y eso estaba bien. Él siempre había razonado mucho más las cosas, siempre se las había tomado con más seriedad y de repente por lo mismo, no estaba seguro de estar en el lugar adecuado. El proyecto estaba avanzando a pasos cortos pero firmes. Demasiado lento para su gusto.

Miyako lo sorprendió pensando. Koushirou no supo qué tipo de habilidad tenía su amiga para darse cuenta de que no pensaba en cosas de trabajo. «Es que llevo mucho tiempo de conocerte» había dicho ella a la ligera. Sonrió un poco inseguro ante el comentario. Miyako tenía razón cuando le dijo que parecía un poco extraño, como si no fuera él mismo. A él le causó gracia el comentario, justo en ese momento era un extraño para alguien conocido.

Miyako le sonrió de nuevo. No hablaron de trabajo mientras caminaban por las calles menos transitadas de lo habitual, al contrario, Izumi se sintió con la libertad de contarle lo ajeno que se sentía por momentos de ese lugar y como es que a veces le daba por añorar a Japón. Miyako lo dejó hablar y no fue sino hasta que casi llegaban a su oficina que le dijo:

—Koushirou, vinimos hasta aquí para alcanzar nuestros sueños, ¿no? Así que seas extranjero o no, pon tu cabeza a trabajar para regresar lo más pronto posible a Japón, ¿sí?

Koushirou se quedó sin saber qué responderle a su amiga en ese instante. Pensó unos segundos más en sus palabras, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que una parte de Japón seguía a su lado: Miyako y su hoyuelo cada vez que reía, siempre iban a estar con él. Sonrió un poco más animado y justo cuando le iba a dar alcance a Miyako, que estaba por entrar a la oficina, esta se giró y gritó con fuerza:

—Así que, California, _here we come!_

* * *

 **Notas:** Pues nada, la canción me recordó al optimismo de Miya, Koushirou solo me dio el contexto y al final esto fue lo que salió. ¡Espero les guste!

¡Gracias por leer!


	75. Taichi y Gennai

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Gennai

 **Canción:** _Who knew_ de Pink

 **Perdimento**

— _Lo siento._

— _No, yo lo siento… Yo te puse en esta dificultad a pesar de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros._

— _Taichi…_

— _¿Sí?_

— _Tengo la confianza de que encontrarás la manera de manejar esta situación de vuelta en tu mundo. No será la última vez que nos veamos; sé que puedes lograrlo_.

Nunca pensé que las cosas fuesen a llegar hasta esta altura. Nunca pensé que tendría que decir adiós a todo lo que me ha hecho ser lo que pensé que las cosas cambiarían, que lo perdería todo, que tendría que buscarlos de nuevo.

Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que fui al Digimundo. Supongo que puedo considerarme afortunado porque logré despedirme de Agumon, de la playa de la costa este de Server y de Gennai. Soy el último humano que pisó terreno digital, el último humano que tuvo contacto con un digimon. El último que habló con Gennai.

No he podido encontrar consuelo, más que en mi trabajo, pero todo lo que hago es porque deseo más que nada regresar. El mundo real apesta, siempre lo hizo.

Como siempre, lo que los humanos tocamos lo destruimos. La convivencia pacífica de los primeros años pronto se fue por el caño: las hostilidades comenzaron y se esparcieron rápidamente frente a mis ojos y sin que pudiese reaccionar. Me graduaba de la universidad apenas, cuando Gennai me pidió intervenir. Intenté hablar, intenté mostrar por qué necesitábamos al Digimundo y por qué era necesario que todos nos uniéramos en paz de nuevo. Tonterías.

Lo entendí apenas hace poco: la humanidad no necesita al Mundo Digital ni a los digimons. ¡Todo mundo había estado perfectamente bien en el mundo normal antes de conocerlos!

Yo era el que lo necesitaba. Yo era el que no podría volver a ser el mismo si las cosas se complicaban. Sí, admito que lo tomaba por hecho porque siempre nos repitieron que éramos los elegidos, que el Digimundo estaría en deuda con nosotros por siempre, porque todos nos amaban. Pero porque ocho niños humanos habían salvado su mundo, ¿tenían que perdonar a toda la raza humana? No, por supuesto que no.

Gennai me citó en las inmediaciones de su casa y me dijo que se había decidido cerrar la puerta hacia el mundo real. Me contó un montón de cosas complicadas, aquellas que solo Koushirou comprendería, y me comentó que era para lo mejor.

Gennai me mintió: me dijo que nos veríamos de nuevo, que siempre seríamos amigos y que confiaba enteramente en mí. Dijo que esperarían a que todo se calmase, que todo era cuestión de tiempo. Todo lo que esas promesas englobaban fue lo que me hizo regresar a Japón y aceptar lo que Gennai proponía porque si él tenía esperanza, yo no necesitaba nada más para ponerme a trabajar.

Si hubiese notado algo extraño. Si alguien me hubiese advertido que ya no estaría más. Si tan solo me hubiese tomado las cosas más en serio…

Hace tres años que la puerta al Mundo Digital está cerrada: el mundo enloqueció. Hace como un año y medio que Koushirou encontró el programa encriptado; hace seis meses que armó el algoritmo y supimos la verdad. Hace seis meses que nos enteramos de que Gennai murió para esconder al Digimundo de los humanos: el sello que mantiene la puerta cerrada es él.

Gennai se fue por mi culpa.

El mundo real me vuelve loco. El Mundo Digital parece cada vez más un sueño lejano, una memoria que atesoro. Los amigos que extraño y que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver de nuevo. Todo lo que soy… ¿Quién sabía que lo perdería todo?

—¡Taichi! ¡Ven pronto! ¡Ya!

Koushirou acaba de pasar volando por la puerta de mi oficina y, aunque tengo cinco whiskies encima, logro coordinar y correr tras de él. Llego a su oficina: la pantalla gigante que tiene por monitor muestra cascadas de números yendo de arriba hacia abajo. Están empezando a marearme.

—¡Resolví el algoritmo! ¡Deshice la encriptación! ¡Tenemos la puerta! ¡Tenemos los datos de Gennai!

Y frente a mí, en la computadora gigantesca del mejor amigo que aún me queda, aparece una pluma ferroviaria y un jovenzuelo con el cabello demasiado largo.

No sé si puede vernos u oírnos, Koushirou está hablándole a la computadora como si estuviese loco. Yo solo puedo observar aquella imagen: la pradera verde acariciada por el viento, las luces, la pluma cerrada y Gennai.

—Hola, niños elegidos.

—Gennai… —respondemos al unísono. Mi voz suena afectada por el alcohol, y la de Koushirou por el cansancio.

—No se ven muy bien. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. —Estoy seguro de que bajamos la mirada como niños regañados—. Lo importante, supongo, es que los estoy viendo…

—Nosotros pensábamos que tú… que tú… —Koushirou no puede continuar.

—Que habías muerto.

—Y, como siempre, estaban en lo correcto.

Una luz se desprendió de la pantalla, cegándonos, pero una vez que logramos recuperar la vista, la pradera se había ido. Solo había oscuridad.

—Era una trampa… un virus… se ha perdido todo, Taichi.

* * *

 **Notas:** La canción me pareció que siempre hablaba de alguien que había muerto y si tenía que matar a alguien, tenía que ser Gennai.

¡Gracias por leer!


	76. Iori y Keiko

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Iori y Keiko Kurata

 **Concepto:** Derrota

 **Sentí la derrota en la piel**

—¡Ya nos veremos! —dijo Ken despidiéndose mientras giraba la esquina.

Iori bajó la mano en cuanto su amigo desapareció, giró sobre sus propios talones y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Había sido un día de duro trabajo y nada le apetecía más que darse una buena ducha caliente antes de empezar a leer un nuevo libro que le había regalado Takeru.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar como abogado veía mucho más a Ken, colaboran en los casos y le gustaba recuperar antiguas amistades. Con las obligaciones cotidianas, cada vez tenían menos tiempo para pasar un rato todos juntos y no podía estar esperando todo el año a que llegase Navidad o el primero de agosto.

Caminaba lentamente con el maletín en una mano y la chaqueta colgada en el otro brazo, cuando pasó por delante de una panadería-cafetería y se fijó en la chica que estaba atendiendo a los clientes. Al principio, le costó reconocerla. Llevaba el pelo más oscuro y había crecido, pero seguía teniendo ese aire cándido y tierno. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ni siquiera se cruzaba con ella? Puede que desde que empezó la carrera de Derecho. Demasiado tiempo.

Entró haciendo sonar la campanilla y buscó una mesa libre para poder tomar algo tranquilamente antes de ir a su casa. Dejó sus cosas en la silla libre que había al lado y se acercó al mostrador.

—¿Podrías servirme un panecillo y un café? —preguntó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la cartera para pagar la consumición. La chica estaba ordenando los pasteles en una bandeja, alzó la cabeza y lo miró con atención. Iori sonrió levemente, Keiko abandonó el mostrador, se situó frente a él e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Iori. Pensé que ya no nos volveríamos a cruzar.

—Lo mismo digo. Estaba volviendo a casa y te he visto al pasar por delante. Me alegra comprobar que has cumplido tu sueño. —Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Oh, qué descuidada. Enseguida te pongo lo que has pedido y si quieres hablamos un poco —dijo la muchacha mirando el local que, aunque medio lleno, los clientes no parecían requerir su atención en esos momentos. Iori tomó asiento y esperó hasta que ella llegó con el panecillo y una taza de café caliente—. Sí, como puedes ver he conseguido montar una panadería. Bueno, en principio era una panadería, pero hace un año ampliamos el negocio para añadir la zona de cafetería. Monté el negocio con dos de mis amigas. Una de ellas ha ido a comprar lo que necesitamos para mañana y la otra tiene el día libre. Lamento que no puedas conocerlas. Y tú, ¿qué andas haciendo?

—Me he convertido en abogado, llevo año y medio ejerciendo.

—Es fantástico que los dos hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños. —En los ojos de ella apareció una chispa de tristeza que provocó que Iori frunciese el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Te acuerdas de que cuando nos conocimos venías seguido a hablar conmigo para ver si estaba bien? —Él asintió—. Te acordarás también de que yo evitaba hablar de lo que sucedió, evitaba hablar de cómo me sentí teniendo la Semilla de la Oscuridad activa en mi interior. —Iori asintió por segunda vez—. Creo que necesito decirte algo sobre eso.

—¿Qué ocurre? Has sentido algo…

—No, no, estoy perfectamente. Además, hablé hace unos meses con Ken Ichijouji, me hizo mucho bien. —Iori la miró fijo mientras ella se retorcía las manos en el regazo y su rostro se ensombrecía por momentos—. Aquel día, sentí la derrota en la piel —susurró ella. Iori tuvo la sensación de que las voces de las personas que los rodeaban se apagaban al instante y la cafetería quedaba vacía, solo ellos dos como únicos ocupantes—. Para mí todo había acabado y no hay peor sensación que esa. Estaba tan oscuro…

Ante los ojos de Iori volvió a aparecer una niña asustada diciendo con voz suave que su sueño era tener una panadería. Estiró el brazo y rozó el de ella con la punta de los dedos.

—Creo que aquel día sentiste también la esperanza…

Ella alzó la cabeza como movida por un resorte, la cafetería volvió a llenarse de luz y de voces. Iori se apartó de ella y le indicó con un gesto que una clienta requería su atención. Iori apuró lo que había pedido, recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta. La campanilla tintineó apenas dos segundos después de que él traspasara el umbral.

—Iori…

Keiko se acercó a él y le tomó la mano entre las suyas con suavidad.

—Keiko…

—La derrota la sentí en la piel, pero la esperanza me llegó al corazón y te prometo que de ahí no va a marcharse —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Iori sonrió también y estrechó suavemente la mano de ella—. Espero que vengas a verme de nuevo.

—Te lo prometo. —Ella volvió dentro la tienda y él se quedó mirándose la mano, aturdido. Observó a través del cristal cómo ella trabajaba atendiendo a todos los clientes con una sonrisa. Volvería al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Notas:** Un abrazo a todos los que lo leáis.

¡Gracias por leer!


	77. Daisuke y Jun

**Autor:** BlueSpring-JeagerJaques

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Jun

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Inocente**

Daisuke miraba a la lejanía, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, claramente incapaz de hacer algo mientras tuviese aquella incógnita en la cabeza. No oyó a su hermana entrar hasta que esta se plantó en su cara, agitando su mano delante de él.

—Te colgaste. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, solo pensaba —respondió simplemente.

—¿Tú? ¿Pensando? Eso sí es preocupante. —Daisuke la fulminó con los ojos cuando Jun se echó a reír, pasando por él para ir hacia la cama del chico y tumbarse sobre esta—. ¿Entonces? —Él la observó curioso a lo que Jun rodó los ojos—. Eres lento, hermanito. —Reincorporándose, lo miró sonriente—. Dime lo que te tiene así.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas? —inquirió él con desconfianza.

—Mamá quería que fuera a comprarle algo al mercado, pero le dije que irías tú. —Antes de que Daisuke pudiese protestar a causa de la imposición hecha por su hermana, esta salió fuera de la cama, caminando en dirección a la salida.

—Jun —llamó su hermano, consiguiendo la atención de la mencionada—. Eres una chica.

—Lamento decepcionarte si en estos diecisiete años conviviendo juntos te he demostrado lo contrario —dijo a son de burla.

—Me refiero a que al ser una chica, sabrás de los «códigos femeninos», ¿no? —Jun se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo sin comprender. Daisuke bajó los hombros en resignación—. Olvídalo, es una pérdida de tiempo. No sé por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo. —Su hermano menor se levantó de su cama con la intención de hacer cumplir la orden de su madre, pero Jun lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Ey, ¡¿cómo que es una pérdida de tiempo?! —Lo miró furibunda, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Es que no tienes idea de esas cosas.

—¿Cómo que no? Soy una chica después de todo —respondió ofendida.

—Sí, pero no sabes nada sobre coqueteos o despertar el interés de un hombre si tú… —Detuvo su voz cuando se percató dónde acabaría si seguía hablando. Ella enarcó una ceja, completamente molesta, haciéndolo sudar.

—Si yo ¿qué? —Daisuke dudó en continuar hablando, pero la presión de su hermana mayor pudo más que él.

—Tú… no conseguiste la atención de Yamato —acabó diciendo y se mordió la lengua al finalizar, pues sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

—¡Oh, entonces crees que porque Yamato no me hizo caso, yo no sepa ser una mujer! —Daisuke trataba de enmendar sus palabras, pero Jun no le prestó atención, solo se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla y aquello no sería extraño si la chica no le hubiese echado la llave.

—¿Jun? —Daisuke habló con el miedo tatuado en su voz, ante las torturas que su hermana podría hacerle.

—Te diré algo, hermanito —inició Jun, dejando atrás la estridente voz cantarina que la caracterizaba, permitiéndole oír una voz diferente, una que nunca creyó oír por parte de ella y el reconocerlo hizo que tragara saliva con dificultad—. Puede que tú creas que lo femenino no va conmigo y puede que tengas razón, pero si hay algo en lo que las mujeres somos buenas, sea quien fuese, es en el coqueteo… disimulado. —Sonrió.

—¿Coqueteo disimulado? —preguntó Daisuke, perdiendo fuerza en la voz cuando su hermana le dirigió una mirada felina, de esas que jamás creyó que fuese capaz de mostrar.

—Así es. —Comenzó a acercarse hacia él, obligándolo a retroceder instintivamente—. Ya sabes, pasar por debajo lo que realmente interesa, mostrando por encima una actitud inocente—. Jun comenzó a caminar de manera lenta hasta rodearlo, quedando a sus espaldas—. Una chica sabe lo que quiere y cuándo lo quiere, así que nunca podrás saber si lo que muestra es la verdadera inocencia que ella representa. —La muchacha comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones revoltosos que poseía su hermano menor y sintió cómo este se tensaba ante su simple contacto. Acercó entonces sus labios hasta el oído de él y, con voz aniñada, dijo—: Pero, ¿qué podría saber yo? Solo soy una completa ignorante cuando de coqueteo se trata…

—Jun… —trató de hablar Daisuke, pero su hermana mayor se adelantó.

—Para la próxima que una chica te envíe señales que no comprendas, mejor recurres a alguien con más experiencia, hermanito. —El aludido cerró los puños al oírla sonreír contra su oído—. Porque eres terriblemente inocente.

Y con unas palmaditas en la cabeza, se alejó de él para ir de regreso a la puerta y quitar la llave, mas cuando iba a marcharse, finalmente miró a su hermano y le sonrió con la misma inocencia que creía que su hermana poseía.

—Oh, y no olvides comprar lo que mamá te pidió —la oyó gritar desde el pasillo.

Daisuke se sentó sobre la cama y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de agotamiento. Cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndolo arder.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	78. Yukio Oikawa y Hiroki Hida

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Yukio Oikawa y Hiroki Hida

 **Canción:** _Creep_ de Radiohead

 **Flotas, flotas como una pluma**

Estás sentado sobre un pequeño almohadón. Tus piernas, cruzadas, rozan la base de la mesa. Hay pocos elementos sobre la mesa: el chawan, los chaire, el chasen y la chashaku. Lo necesario para tomar el té. Visualizas, frente a ti, el chaire que indica el lugar donde debería estar sentado alguien. Pero allí no hay nadie.

Sientes que estabas haciendo algo que ahora no recuerdas.

A tu derecha, el shōji abierto permite que el viento despeine tus cabellos.

Es extraño. Sientes que deberían ser largos y estar engrasados, pero no lo están. Están cortos, limpios, ordenados. Ya se lo comentarás a Hiroki cuando lo veas.

¡Hiroki! Él es quien estaba sentado frente a ti. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Lo recuerdas, ahora, al escuchar golpes de madera y gemidos. El dojo. Hiroki está en el dojo y tú estás esperándolo para tomar el té. Sí. Eso es lo que estabas haciendo y no recordabas.

No sabes cuándo entra. Está sentado frente a ti. Sus cabellos son marrones y encrespados. Su piel no es tan pálida como la tuya.

Te tocas el rostro, confundido, porque sientes que tus ojos deberían hundirse en tu piel y hacer resaltar tus írises negras. Pero no es así. Tu piel se siente tersa, firme. Joven.

―¿Estás bien? ―te pregunta Hiroki. Su voz suena muy lejana―. No has tocado el té ―agrega, señalándolo.

―Lo siento ―susurras, bajo, bien bajito. Como si temieras escuchar tu propia voz.

Pero tu voz, que suena tan clara, flota, flota en el ambiente. Hiroki sonríe cuando te ve pasar una mano frente a tus labios. Parece que quisieras atrapar la voz antes de que se escape.

―Hoy sí que estás extraño ―dice, sonriendo.

Sonriendo, una sonrisa. ¿Acaso hace calor en la habitación?

No. No hace calor en la habitación. Sientes calor _dentro_ de la habitación. Como si viniera de otro lugar. De adentro de otro lugar.

 _De adentro de ti_.

Él ya no sonríe. Ahora ríe, viéndote abrir los ojos sorprendido por algo que no compartes. Y tienes tanto que compartir. Tanto que contar. Sientes que debías contarle algo. Que habías venido aquí por algo.

¿Qué era?

―¿Dónde estabas antes? ―preguntas. Esta vez, tu voz suena firme. Y suena aquí, cerca.

Pero por algún motivo, no la reconoces.

―¿Antes? Siempre estuve aquí ―te contesta, mirando distraídamente al patio.

―No. Antes no estabas aquí ―insistes―. Estabas en otro lugar.

Él te mira, pero rehúyes su mirada, asustado. No puedes mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos marrones tan oscuros.

Es extraño. Lo recuerdas con ojos verdes.

―¿Quieres hablar del Digimundo? ―te pregunta, luego de que te vea, obsesivamente, dibujar signos con los dedos sobre la mesa.

Sabes lo que es esa palabra. Lo sabes. Pero por algún motivo, te duele el pecho al escucharla. Sacudes la cabeza.

Cuando vuelves a hablar, tu voz resuena en la habitación.

―No. Yo nunca iré al Digimundo.

―¿Por qué?

La voz de Hiroki suena aquí. Ya no está lejos.

―Tú iras. Porque eres especial, tan especial. Yo no soy especial. Desearía ser especial. ―Las palabras brotan sin cesar de tu boca. Sabes que están aquí, son palabras táctiles. Pero no sabes de dónde salen.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te he dicho hoy que eres extraño?

 _¿Te he dicho hoy que eres extraño?_

¿Por qué no escuchas tu corazón? Los corazones se aceleran cuando escuchan algo feo, algo triste, algo que te enoja. ¿Dónde está tu corazón?

―¡Yo no soy extraño! ―gritas, parándote todo lo alto que eres. Sientes que tu cabeza y tus grasos cabellos deberían tocar el techo, pero no lo hacen.

No eres tan alto como piensas. No tienes los cabellos tan grasos como sientes.

 _No eres tan extraño como deseas_.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Yo no pertenezco a este lugar! ―Sabes que eso lo exclamaste tú. No hay nadie más en la sala. Hiroki permanece quieto, impertérrito, tranquilo. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿En dónde estás?

¿Dónde está Iori?

Iori.

I o r i.

―¡Hiroki! ¡Lastimé a tu hijo! ―exclamas, casi gritas, mientras te lanzas hacia él y lo levantas del cuello de la camisa. Hiroki abre los ojos desesperado mientras intenta soltarse. Pero tú no lo sueltas, porque eres más grande que él. Eres más alto, eres pálido, tienes cabellos largos y grasos y eres grande.

Eres un adulto que está sosteniendo de la camisa a un niño.

Lo sueltas, lo empujas, lo echas de tus manos, asustado por lo que has hecho. ¿Quién eres? ¿En qué te has convertido?

Hiroki debería haber caído con fuerza al piso, porque es un niño arrojado al suelo desde la altura de un adulto inusualmente alto. Pero no lo hace, no cae. Está frente a ti, parado a tu altura. Enfundado en un traje azul, elegante. No, no es un traje. Es un uniforme.

 _Hiroki Hida es un policía y tú eres un adulto_.

―Conocí a tu hijo. Vi a tu padre ―explicas, apresurado. Aún estás en el pequeño living de los Hida, aún escuchas gritos, gritos, gritos y explosiones, que vienen de afuera. Hay otros sonidos, sonidos de… ¿animales?

Pero no están aquí. La voz de Hiroki está aquí.

Las voces de los niños están en otro lugar. Están lejos.

―Perdí a tu hijo. Lastimé a tu hijo ―musitas, y lamentas que tu voz se oiga tan clara. Lamentas poder tocar a Hiroki. Lamentas no escuchar la voz de Iori.

Porque Hiroki está muerto e Iori está luchando contra tus errores.

―No has lastimado a nadie. No has perdido a nadie ―te dice. Su voz es reconfortante. No puedes evitar llorar. No le crees―. Ven. Te mostraré ―agrega, sosteniendo tu mano con su mano.

Tu mano con su mano.

Estás sintiendo la sangre correr por la mano de alguien que ya no está vivo.

No sabes qué es lo que te muestra, porque ya no ves nada. Solo sientes, sientes, sientes.

Sientes que flotas como una pluma, en un mundo hermoso, mientras te conviertes en millones de mariposas de colores.

* * *

 **Notas** : Diseminé versos de la canción por el fanfic. A encontrarlos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	79. Koushiro y Yamato

**Autor:** Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Yamato

 **Concepto:** incómodo

 **Desviamos la mirada**

Las relaciones entre los dos chicos siempre habían sido cordiales, su educación y forma de ser, de alguna forma, así lo determinaban. ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron? Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Es más, nadie sabe en qué momento las cosas llegaron a ponerse así y solo unas cuantas personas están enterada del origen del problema.

No se frecuentaban tanto, salvo las ocasiones en que era algo inevitable. Sin embargo, seguían manteniendo su distancia y convivían muy poco entre ellos y desviaban la mirada cuando por azares del destino llegaban a encontrarse. Sus amigos más cercanos jamás hicieron una pregunta al respecto; se imaginaban la situación después de lo que había pasado la Navidad del 2002.

Yamato era el que sentía una especie de celos y de desconfianza del pobre de Koushirou. Todo por la inocente carta de amor que le escribió a Sora, actual novia de Yamato, en una ocasión y que fue tema de discusión entre todo el grupo de niños elegidos.

Yamato era consciente de que esos celos eran absurdos y posiblemente no tenían sustento. Pero el humano no es un ser completamente racional, las emociones juegan un papel importante que muchas veces hacen que toda lógica sea inaplicable. Koushirou era lo suficientemente observador para notar la incomodidad que causaba su presencia a Yamato y lo suficientemente maduro para no hacer más grande el conflicto; prefería evitarlo.

Pero hay ocasiones en que el destino te pone en una posición inimaginable. Yamato se sentía como un rey acorralado y tenía dos opciones: moverse a un lado y evitar el inevitable jaque buscando alargar, lo más que se pudiera, su derrota, o moverse a otro lado y dar por terminada la partida, esperando que el oponente hiciera el movimiento correcto para declarar el mate.

El pobre chico acababa de entrar en la sala de hospital y lo primero que se encontró fue a Koushirou abrazando a una intranquila Hikari. El estado de la muchacha ocupó sus pensamientos, lo que acaba de ver no es algo que quisiera haber presenciado; él tendría que lidiar con su dolor dentro de unos momentos. La imagen de la chica, distante y triste, le hizo pensar que Taichi también se iba a preocupar.

Hikari estaba en shock después de ver como Takeru había sido golpeado por un auto. El irresponsable conductor se había dado a la fuga. Por suerte, Koushirou estaba cerca, también había presenciado el accidente y actuó rápido revisando sus signos vitales, llamó a la ambulancia para que atendieran lo más pronto posible al herido y mandó a Tentomon a avisarles a los demás.

Yamato ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido, ahora tenía una deuda con Koushirou. Si no fuera por él, su hermano, uno de sus más grandes tesoros, hubiera muerto. Estaba consciente de eso y tenía decidido tragarse su orgullo y agradecer la ayuda y, si las condiciones se daban, pediría disculpas por su actitud infantil.

La única duda que tenía era si él todavía estaba interesado en Sora; no estaba dispuesto a cederla. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que Koushirou no haría una petición tan maquiavélica como esa. Debía de pensar positivo y dar el primer paso para reanudar su amistad.

—¿Cómo está Takeru? —fue lo primero que preguntó. La curiosidad por el estado de su hermano era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

—Al parecer, bien. Jou vino hace unos momentos a avisarnos que Takeru está estable. De todos modos iban a realizar los estudios de rutina para descartar posibles daños.

Se miraron y desviaron la mirada como ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Parecía algo automático. Yamato estaba consciente de ello y el mismo se obligó a hacer un intento más férreo.

Volvió a mirar a Koushirou y la costumbre le volvió a ganar; nuevamente desvió la mirada. Para su suerte, al poco tiempo llegaron Sora y Taichi. La primera fue a verlo directamente a él; el segundo a su hermana.

El tierno abrazo de Sora lo tranquilizaba un poco. Ella se apartó un poco, sabiendo que a Yamato no le gustaba ser muy expresivo en público; ella tampoco era así. En su lugar, le dedicó una mirada de apoyo incondicional, una mirada que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

En ese momento, recordó que tenía que arreglarse con Koushirou y cuanto antes mejor. Se levantó de su asiento y se paró enfrente de él.

—Koushirou, ¿podemos hablar unos momentos a solas, por favor?

El muchacho tardó en responder, estaba impresionado por la actitud de Yamato. Pero al final accedió y fueron a la cafetería.

Yamato pagó todo y no aceptó una negación. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, se quedaron bebiendo un rato, en silencio. Se miraban y dejaban de mirar, constantemente. A veces parecía que había algo más interesante en el techo, en el suelo o en alguna de las ventanas. Pero, al final, fue Yamato el que decidió iniciar la conversación.

—Koushirou, tengo que darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Probablemente, si no hubieras actuado, ahora mismo estaríamos llorando a un muerto.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. También le tengo aprecio a Takeru. Además, no creo que sea bueno que te sientas obligado a agradecerme.

—Te equivocas, Koushirou; sino lo hiciera, sería el peor de los amigos. Aunque tengo que admitir que no he sido el mejor contigo. Creo que no te merecías el trato frívolo que te di, pero la desconfianza me ganó.

—Tampoco tienes que disculparte por eso. Tu actitud es entendible, aunque no justificable. Siempre comprendí la situación.

—Bueno, espero que podamos reanudar nuestra amistad poco a poco.

—Por supuesto, poco a poco.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de ellos y la incomodidad se volvió a hacer presente. El cambio sería paulatino, así que no era raro que todavía estuviera ese sentimiento entre ambos. Tampoco es bueno forzar las cosas.

Cuando regresaron a la sala de espera, vieron que había llegado más gente: Mimi, Ken, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Jou, Hiroaki y Natsuko; estos dos últimos hablando con el doctor encargado de Takeru y Jou haciendo compañía. Ningún digimon estaba presente, en el hospital no les permitían el paso; así que todos se quedaron en la casa de los Yagami.

Su estancia se estaba volviendo más tediosa. Además del triste ambiente que cubre, en ocasiones como estás, a los hospitales; también estaban sus padres, él abrazándola y consolándola, parecía que tenían que pasar este tipo de cosas para que las personas hagan a un lado las ofensas. Él mismo era una prueba de ello, no obstante, ser consciente de eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Y el estado deprimente de Hikari tampoco ayudaba.

Decidió levantarse y pasear por el hospital para despejar su mente. Entró en un cuarto de limpieza, aprovechando que no había nadie. Se encerró, apagó la luz y se recostó en la pared; quería dejar de pensar por un momento y hundirse en la tranquilidad del silencio.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Sora pasó a reconfortar a su novio. El beso que se dieron fue dulce y delicado al principio, pero la necesidad iba aumentando progresivamente y la pasión también; pronto caerían rendidos ante ella.

Posiblemente, no era lo más aconsejable; insisto, lo humanos no son totalmente racionales. Ese beso le daba a él calma en un momento como ese, le hacía olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella también sabía eso y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su novio. Si tenían que tener relaciones en el cuarto de limpieza de un hospital para lograrlo, lo haría.

Sus prendas empezaban a caer al suelo cuando algo los interrumpió. La puerta se volvió a abrir y las luces se prendieron. Se separaron de golpe y vieron a un anonadado Koushirou mirándolos semidesnudos. El chico cerró la puerta de golpe y se fue con los demás.

Ellos decidieron dejar el asunto pendiente y regresar. Lo primero que escucharon fue que Takeru había despertado y todo apuntaba a que solo tenía una fractura en el brazo. Todos estaban experimentando una sensación de alivio increíble.

Cuando cruzaron su mirada con la de Koushirou la tuvieron que desviar inmediatamente. Al parecer la incomodidad no iba a desaparecer tan rápido como pensaban; tal vez iba a ser lo opuesto. Ahora la incomodidad tenía atrapadas a tres personas.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	80. Hikari y Wallace

**Autor:** Sirelo

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Wallace

 **Concepto:** Vestido

 **The heart wants what it wants**

Hikari mueve los pies mientras escucha el ruido que Taichi hace al arreglarse. Está sentada en el sofá tratando de prestarle atención a la televisión. Entretanto, su hermano balbucea en la habitación de al lado y, aunque no entiende nada de lo que dice, sabe que se está quejando sobre su falta de interés en las actividades de grupo de los antiguos niños elegidos. Y no es como que siempre lo haga, pero hay días en que no está de ánimos y hoy precisamente es uno de esos días. También porque Takeru estará ahí, y joder que sabe que se lo topará toda la vida (maldito círculo de amistad cerrado), pero aún no está lista. No después de tan poco tiempo…

Más ruido y ella cambia de canal, se encuentra con un especial sobre una mujer adicta a los gatos. Bien, ella puede disfrutar de eso.

—¿En serio no irás?

Es la treceava vez que Taichi le pregunta, y es la treceava vez que ella contestará que no.

—Ya te lo he dicho, hermano, no estoy de ánimos. —Lo escucha acercarse y suspira—. Dile a Koushirou que lo siento, que ya lo veré otro día y le daré su regalo, como corresponde.

Taichi solo hace un ruido con la boca, no sabe si de frustración, exasperación o resignación; igual no pregunta y se concentra en la televisión, están mostrando el nuevo gato adoptado de la mujer y es una total monada. ¿Quién necesita una fiesta con sus amigos cuando puede ver a una verdadera heroína? Ella no, por supuesto.

Le echa una ojeada al reloj para ver si su hermano no tardará en irse o por si tiene que prepararse mentalmente; pueda que todavía le quede tiempo de seguir insistiendo. Taichi la conoce bien, y sabe de sobra la verdadera razón por la que no quiere ir, por eso insiste en que no tiene que dejarse caer y _bla bla bla_. Ella lo sabe de sobra también, solo que un poco de autocompasión no le cae mal a nadie.

Escucha el ruido del llavero, luego el de la puerta al cerrarse. Taichi se ha ido. ¡Gracias, Dios, por los pequeños milagros!

Al fin está en paz.

Ahora, ella no es una resentida de mierda ni nada por el estilo, pero entiende que hay ciertas distancias que tomar y lutos que afrontar. Porque ella no puede aparecerse como si nada luego de su no escandalosa separación después de dos años de noviazgo con Takeru, y, aunque fue una decisión mutua, eso no quiere decir que no duela.

Ciertamente todos entenderán su ausencia, confía en que no se lo tomen tan a pecho y sientan la necesidad de apoyarla o peor aún, sentir lástima. Solo necesita tiempo y espera que todos estén dispuestos a dárselo.

El programa sobre la adicta a los gatos acaba, pero se anuncia rápidamente que sigue otro del mismo tipo, solo que diferente adicción. Hikari decide que es buen momento para ir por un poco de agua, se levanta del sillón y es entonces cuando oye el timbre sonar. La toma por sorpresa, y por un momento piensa que fue la televisión y que la nueva adicción es sobre los timbres o algo así, pero vuelve a sonar y ella se queda sin excusas para no abrir. Camina despacio pensando en el millón de probabilidades que se le presentan sobre quién pueda ser. Puede ser Taichi, que se cansó de jugar al hermano comprensivo y la arrastrará cual cavernícola a la fiesta, puede ser el mismísimo Koushirou que no le perdona que no asista, o Miyako que insiste en que ella tiene que mostrar entereza. Pero no es ninguno de ellos, sino alguien que no se esperaba.

—Wallace, ¿qué haces aquí?

Wallace ha llegado de visita desde hace poco más de tres semanas y, aunque le ha encantado pasar tiempo de caridad con ella últimamente, pensó que él estaría en la fiesta también porque era lo obvio.

—No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta de Izumi —responde—. Además, eres con quien mejor me llevo, así que si tú no vas, yo tampoco. Es un pacto que decidí hacer contigo, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta.

Hikari se sorprende, pero de igual forma lo deja pasar, es un poco conmovedora y obvia la forma en que está tratando de levantarle el ánimo, pero ella decide no quejarse, porque también es halagador.

Le ofrece un vaso de agua, pero él lo reclina amablemente, así que solo se sirve para ella. Lo encuentra sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor, tiene cara de haberse sorprendido por algo.

—Ustedes los japoneses tienen programas raros.

—Lo dice el chico del país dueño de los _reallity_ basura —replica ella, con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Oye, que eso también es basura —señala el televisor—. ¡El señor es adicto a los… pies!

Hikari ríe porque es cierto, así que decide cambiar de canal. No tarda en encontrar una película que se ve particularmente rara, y a ella le gusta. Espera la queja por parte de él, pero esta no llega. Lo observa un poco descaradamente, él es bastante guapo, rubio, ojos azules, alto… Cualquiera que la escuche, diría que tiene un patrón y pueda que lo tenga, y es por eso que, a sus ojos, Wallace es atractivo.

Decide tomar un trago.

—¿Quieres un trago? —Él la ve sorprendido—. Ya sé que no querías beber nada, pero eso era agua, ahora te ofrezco alcohol, ¿quieres?

Él asiente despacio y ella se va a la cocina.

Encuentra el whisky que guarda su papá para ocasiones especiales, y esta es una ocasión especial, ¿verdad? Brindará por los ánimos que claramente necesita. Sirve un poco en los dos vasos y luego se va otra vez a la salita para colocarlos en la mesa de café. No espera que él diga nada, solo corre rápidamente a su dormitorio sin pensarlo.

Hikari se echa una ojeada en el espejo y a su juicio no está nada mal. El vestido que decidió ponerse ese día (sin ninguna intención) es bonito y le queda bien, tiene un peinado decente y las ojeras casi han desaparecido; decide no echarse maquillaje porque sería exagerar.

Regresa y se sienta junto a él, pero esta vez más cerca; se ha echado una pizca de perfume y espera que lo note. Ella recoge uno de los vasos y se da cuenta de que Wallace no ha tomado nada.

—¿Por qué no has tomado nada? —se apresura en preguntar.

—Sí, bueno. —Él se rasca la cabeza, claramente nerviosa—. Te estaba esperando.

Ella bebe un poco.

—Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí, así que bebe.

Él no tarda en acompañarla y ambos se suman en un silencio cómodo. Hikari nota cómo él la observa y decide coquetear un poco, de todas maneras el alcohol era para desinhibirlos a ambos. Ve cómo Wallace se acaba la copa y no tarda en ofrecerle otra. Al ir a llenarle el otro vaso, decide llevarse la botella a la sala.

Se enfrascan en una conversación trivial, con muchas risas y toqueteos, ella cada vez más cerca de él.

Luego de tres copas, él dirige la conversación hacia ella.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

No están borrachos, solo tienen el toque exacto de alcohol en sus venas que ella tanto necesita.

—A mí me gusta —hace una pausa y se muerde el labio inferior— tu camisa.

Hikari ríe tontamente y él le baja decibeles a su voz.

—Y a mí me gusta tu cabello. —Coloca su mano en él y lo acaricia de manera suave hasta las puntas—. También tus ojos.

Wallace la ve significativamente. Ella toma otro trago de su copa, sonrojada.

—Me gustan tus labios —susurra y no demora en acariciarlos con su dedo pulgar.

Él no tarda en besarla.

Al final su plan funcionó a la perfección, y mientras Wallace le da besos desesperados, ella agradece a los dioses porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo está sintiendo.

Se deja llevar por las caricias torpes entre sus piernas, por la respiración fuerte, por el peso de su cuerpo y por las millones de frases que salen de la boca de Wallace, pero que ella no llega a entender.

Se deja llevar por las ganas de olvidar.

* * *

 **Notas:** Pensé en hacer algo más alegre para estos dos, pero no me salió. En mi cabeza el Takari existió, pero terminaron la relación por algún motivo; y sí, Hikari utiliza a Wallace para olvidarse un poco de Takeru; puede pasar, ¿no?

¡Gracias por leer!


	81. Ken y Mimi

**Autor:** Asondomar

 **Personajes:** Ken y Mimi

 **Canci** **ón:** _Smoke_ de Daughter

 **Los huecos del techo**

—¿Sabes que nunca ha podido mantenerme la mirada? Siempre la aparta, me mira a las mejillas, a las cejas o a la frente, nunca a los ojos. Es increíble, hasta Koushirou es capaz de hacerlo —comentó Mimi a Sora, como si estuvieran comiendo solas. Koushirou no se inmutó.

—Lo hace con todo el mundo, Mimi —opinó Sora—. No te lo tomes como algo personal. A algunas personas les cuesta.

—Claro que es algo personal. Yo le gusto a todo el mundo. —Sora no la contradijo, solo presionó un labio contra el otro—. Es verdad. —Su amiga lanzó un suspiro—. ¡Y me tiene justo que tocar en el intercambio! Sí que es mala suerte… ¡Menuda suerte la mía!

—Exageras. Regálale algo de ropa, simplemente. Algo normal.

—Pero siempre viste igual, no sabría apreciar eso. Me gusta hacer regalos personales, mis regalos gustan a todos. Si no, dime, ¿para qué hacer regalos?

Koushirou, que hasta entonces había permanecido absorto en su teléfono móvil, le pasó el aparato a Mimi.

—Toma, aquí tienes lo que escucha. Regálale un disco de estos. Fácil. Es lo que voy a hacer con Takeru.

Sora lo felicitó por la idea y se levantó para llevar su bandeja al carrito. Eran los últimos en abandonar el comedor del instituto.

— _Smoke_ de Daughter —leyó Mimi en la lista, atraída por el título—. ¿Quiénes son esos? No me suenan.

Sora se encogió de hombros. Koushirou solo añadió que podía comprarlo por Internet.

.

.

En su casa, Mimi se arrepintió de haber comprado el disco. Lo estaba escuchando y le parecía triste y depresivo. No entendía las letras, no conectaba con la música y tampoco se explicaba cómo a Ken podía encantarle algo así. Ella solo comprendía la existencia de ese estilo como acompañamiento a escenas dramáticas. Pensó que Ken le había dado a «Me gusta» por error y que su regalo sería el peor del mundo. Sin embargo, cuando quiso parar la reproducción, se quedó inmóvil, en tensión. Bajó la cabeza y apretó las manos contra los muslos. Lo escuchó una y otra vez. Con cada escucha, algo malo parecía estar a punto de suceder, de irrumpir en su vida y llenarla de humo y temores, de dudas y soledad. Aquello, en lugar de alejarla, la llamaba, un sueño oscuro e inducido. Acabó por llorar, por creerse atrapada entre caminos que ya no podía coger. Después, todas las partes de su cuerpo se durmieron, su ojo izquierdo fue el último.

.

.

Ken apenas pareció sorprendido cuando desempaquetó el regalo, solo lucía aliviado.

—Gracias, Mimi —dijo con una sonrisa discreta.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos, pero los de él siempre miraban a otro punto, ni por casualidad se encontraban, ni de cerca ni a lo lejos. Persiguió sus pupilas desde el otro extremo del sofá en el que quiso tocarlo, desde la barra en la que pidieron bebidas y también los buscó en la pared en la que se apoyaron cuando todos se habían ido a sus casas.

Él miró al suelo, después a un autobús y acabó por llevar la vista al cielo nocturno, para repetir el ciclo de nuevo. Cuando miraba hacia abajo, ella quería abrazarlo y no soltarse.

—Ahí llega mi autobús —dijo Ken y se apartó de la pared.

—Espera, voy contigo.

Se subió al vehículo, aunque no era el que esperaba. Se sentaron uno junto al otro.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué solo te gusta la música triste? —En respuesta, solo silencio. Ken marcaba un ritmo mental con sus rodillas. Mimi se arrimó a su cuerpo—. ¿No lo sabes?

Movió solo un pie, más rápido.

—Sí que lo sé, pero no es agradable. No te gustaría escucharlo. No sabría explicarme bien.

Mimi apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo y le acarició un hombro.

—Cuando lo sepas, ¿me lo dirás? ¿Se lo dirás a alguien, al menos? —Ken quiso saber por qué habría de hacerlo—. Porque no me gustan los secretos que se guardan durante mucho tiempo. Así se vuelven más importantes de lo que son en realidad.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—La verdad es que… Ken, tal vez no sea triste, no como me pareció al principio. Suelo equivocarme a menudo. —Calló, arrugó la frente y se colocó el pelo tras las orejas con ansia—. Tengo que bajarme o será demasiado tarde. Se me hará tarde, quiero decir. Estoy ya muy lejos.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de salida, agarrándose a una barra. Ken la imitó y colocó una mano sobre la suya. Mimi miró a las manos juntas, después a la mejilla de Ken y a su entrecejo, para repetir el ciclo.

—Es raro que no haya nadie más —mencionó. Ken no apartó la mirada de sus ojos para comprobarlo—. ¿O son tan insignificantes que no me he fijado?

Fue subiendo la mirada, hasta concentrarse en sus pestañas. Si ninguno abandonaba el duelo, en unos milímetros sería demasiado tarde.

El autobús se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Ninguno se bajó.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	82. Daisuke y Keiko

**Autor:** NievesJS13

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Keiko

 **Concepto:** Cacahuate

 **Paquetito relleno de alegría**

Dos almas merodeaban por ahí, bajo un mismo paraguas. El rocío que caía de aquel cielo negro iluminado por las pequeñas brillantinas, llamadas gotitas, reflejo de luces parpadeantes, hacía ver que Odaiba no había tenido un buen clima en la mañana. El pequeño tintineo que provocaba cada gota al impactar suavemente con la tela de aquel techo pequeño que los dos, ya adolescentes, compartían para no mojarse, provocaba una melodía al compás de las pisadas que chapoteaban los charcos de agua.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó una de las almas a la otra ofreciéndole un pequeño paquetito transparente lleno de algo comestible.

—Hum…

La pequeña alma femenina dejó salir de sus labios una queja al no entender qué llenaba aquel paquete hecho de polietileno.

—¿Qué son? —Examinó curiosa, mirando con la nariz arrugada aquel objeto.

La otra alma, masculina, le lanzó una mirada llena de confusión. ¿Acaso no se notaba lo que era aquel delicioso manjar?

—Son cacahuates —contestó tendiéndole la bolsita.

—¿Cacahuates?

—Sí.

Con el ceño fruncido, el alma femenina se cruzó de brazos y paró la marcha, haciendo que el alma masculina copie el mismo acto.

—¿No es más fácil decirle maní? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que no era normal decirle al cacahuate maní.

—No. Es más fácil decirle cacahuate —objetó él.

—Eres raro.

—Soy raro.

—Pst…

El alma femenina siguió la marcha rápidamente, provocando que él acelere su paso para que ella no se empape con el suave rocío.

—¿Y ahora qué tienes? —le preguntó él, un poco mosqueado.

—Nada.

—¿Segura? Te noto un poco rara.

—¡Tú eres el raro! —le gritó ella con malos humos.

—Yo no soy raro. —Sonrió él.

Furiosa, ella decidió morderse los labios para intentar que un insulto no salga de su boca.

—¡Acabas de decirme que lo eras! —Subió un poco más el tono de su voz.

—Soy raro.

Él le sonrió, siempre discutían de manera absurda. Y a él le encantaba discutir así con ella.

—¿Qué eres? —Infló sus mejillas provocando que se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí—. ¿Raro o no raro?

—Soy humano y tú eres rara. —Rio él tontamente.

—¡Yo no soy rara!

—Sí que eres rara.

—Dejemos esto hasta aquí, Daisuke.

Queriendo cambiar de tema, echa un vistazo un rato a las estrellas. No quería seguir discutiendo, ¿acaso nunca madurarían?

Se formó un incómodo silencio…

—No quiero.

…que no duró mucho.

—¡Eres un infantil! —le gritó ella furiosa mientras golpeaba con sus guantes el pecho del muchacho.

—Lo sé. Soy raro e infantil.

Ella paró de golpearlo. Rodeó los ojos y siguió caminando por un largo tiempo pero, algo la dejó pensando.

—Hum…

Daisuke se percató de que ella estaba en otro mundo diferente. Un mundo en el que él intentó entrar varias veces. Un mundo donde, seguro, estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas. En el mundo que ella misma inventó. Su propio mundo.

—¿Lo ves? Algo te sucede —Preocupado, tomó el hombro de ella suavemente.

Ella se quedó inmóvil al sentir el escalofrío que aquella cálida mano provocó. Lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos chocolates enormes tenían un brillo preocupante. Un brillo que demostraba que él estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella.

—No me pasa nada —mintió, demostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Él lo notó. Pero no quería entrometerse, tal vez eran problemas de su hogar, como que aún el tema de las semillas oscuras salga a flote con sus padres, eso no lo sabía, pero, por las dudas, no iba a seguir remando con el tema.

—Bien… ¿Cómo vas con tu sueño? —le preguntó, recordando aquella vez que los niños dijeron lo que querían ser de grandes.

—¿Mi sueño? ¿Qué sueño? —Confundida, parpadeó un par de veces, deteniendo la caminata.

—El de panadera. —Sonrió Daisuke rascándose la barbilla.

Sus cabellos castaños se abrieron al igual que sus ojos. No era que lo hubiera olvidado, pero no creería que algún día uno de sus maestros, como niños elegidos, le preguntara eso.

—¿Aún recuerdas eso?

—Sí. —Llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca—. ¿Por qué olvidarlo?

—¡Fue hace años…!

—No tantos. La vez en que destruimos a MaloMyotismon fue hace cuatro años.

Nuevamente apareció aquella arrugada nariz en su semblante. Odiaba el hecho de que él fuera uno de los pocos que recordara de aquella época.

—Eres molesto —enfatizó ella.

—Soy raro, infantil y molesto.

«Dios mío, ¿qué le pasa hoy?»

No estaba segura de lo que pasaba en la mente de Motomiya, pero, desde que Miyako había empezado a salir con Ken, el chico simplemente no estaba bien.

—¿Puedes contestar a la pregunta? —Empezando a impacientarse, Daisuke nuevamente paró la caminata.

—¡¿Cuál pregunta?!

—La de tus sueños, querida Kei —dijo, llamándola por su pequeño apodo…

—¡Que me llames Keiko! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

…que ella odiaba.

—En cuando respondas a mi pregunta, te llamaré Keiko. —Rio él provocando un sonrojo en ella.

Lo miró en un estado sumiso, como si ni ella entendiera por qué se había sonrojado. Sujetó fuertemente el mango del paraguas, un poco más arriba de donde él lo sujetaba. Le echó una mirada al suelo, donde su propio reflejo se observaba a causa de los espejos mojados provocados por el rocío del cielo.

—Eres raro, infantil y molesto —murmuró suavemente mientras pisaba aquel charco de agua.

—No desvíes el tema…

¿Raro, infantil y molesto? Sí, pero no era tonto. Recordaba cada cosa del día, y ella, personalmente, odiaba que, siempre que sucedía algo similar, él lo recordara fácilmente.

—¡Bien! El sueño sigue intacto, ¿feliz? —preguntó avergonzada.

—¡Muy feliz!

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Daisuke decide retomar la marcha junto a ella. Caminaron un rato más en silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo. Era cálido, confortante y alegre, como si el sol estuviera bajo aquel paraguas.

Llegaron hasta la casa de ella como todas las noches, luego de un largo día de visita al Digimundo. Ella echó una última mirada al raro, infantil y molesto chico que la acompañaba todos los días a su casa. Abrió la puerta con la pequeña llave que guardaba en su bolsillo y, antes de entrar, miró aquel mundo que descansaba en el inmenso cielo. Y en un oasis de cielo, vio aquellas estrellas, que brillaban como pendientes de diamantes, junto al ojo del cielo: la luna.

—¿Y el tuyo, Daisuke? —preguntó antes de entrar a su hogar.

—El mío sigue intacto, Keiko —dijo, echándole otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Feliz, se despidió de él y entró rápidamente a su casa pensando en el mañana. Aquel mañana donde terminaría igual que el día de hoy, donde un chico raro, infantil y molesto la acompañaría a su casa.

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero haber hecho algo entendible. Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	83. Miyako y Michael

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Miyako y Michael

 **Canción:** _The Call_ de Regina Spektor

 **Volveré**

Michael sonrió, enseñando muchos dientes. Era una sonrisa que Miyako había aprendido a detestar. Una sonrisa que intentaba esconder tristeza, soledad; la que daba cuando no quería hablar de verdades.

Pero ella nunca fue de callarse nada.

—Es curioso, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándose las manos que había dejado en el regazo—. Cómo todo empezó. O nada, qué sé yo.

Él entrelazó sus dedos y suspiró.

—Todo ha ido cambiando… para volver al principio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Miyako cabeceó, dándole la razón, pero se detuvo rápido.

—En realidad no. Porque siempre quedarán recuerdos. —Su voz sonó ahogada, por aguantar el llanto.

Parecía que quería enfatizar esa frase. Las palabras importantes de ella: _siempre_ y _recuerdos_.

Fue extraño cómo empezaron a verse. Michael estaba solo en un punto perdido del Mundo Digital, preguntándose cómo debía seguir a continuación. Mimi había vuelto a Japón, Mimi había vuelto con los niños elegidos, Mimi había vuelto a sentir cosas por su amor de infancia. Y él se había quedado más solo que antes. No habían sido nada, pero desde que la conoció tuvo la certeza de que algún día pasaría algo entre ellos.

En lugar de eso, ella se marchó, literal y figuradamente. Y llegó Miyako.

Había visto su señal y le había extrañado que hubiera alguien por allí. Acompañados solo por sus digimons, tuvieron su primera conversación de verdad.

No supo por qué, pero él le habló de lo que sentía. De cómo solo era un reserva, nunca tuvo un emblema o digihuevo, nunca fue llamado para librar sus propias batallas. No sentirse importante era duro.

Y ella lo entendió. Porque era la cuarta hija de una familia numerosa, una de las últimas niñas elegidas, la que había pasado miedo y dudado mil veces en sus misiones. Confesó que nunca se sintió digna. Y que aún entonces, cuando sus amigos trabajaban a su manera en crear armonía entre humanos y digimons, ella creía que no encajaba.

Eso los unió. O quizás la soledad.

Habían pasado meses desde aquel día. Siempre se reunían en el mismo lugar: un pasto verde del Mundo Digital frente a un lago cristalino. Viendo el tiempo pasar en el cielo.

Y parecía que el final de sus encuentros había llegado.

—Miya, sabíamos que pasaría —dijo él—. Que tú volverías si ellos te llamaban.

—No es así. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Han decidido cerrar las puertas hasta que acabe la amenaza de guerra. Nosotros tampoco podremos entrar aquí hasta nuevo aviso, ni ver a nuestros compañeros.

—Nosotros —repitió, mirando al horizonte.

—Taichi, Daisuke, los demás y yo.

—Ya. Sé a qué te referías. Aunque esto también me afecta a mí, no entro en ese «nosotros».

—Mike, tienes que entenderlo, el mundo nos toma de referente para elegir cómo actuar. Tendremos que dar entrevistas, que intentar calmar las cosas. Desde que esos digimons de hielo atacaron, todo ha estado muy tenso. Estamos al borde de…

—Todo eso lo sé —la interrumpió—. No es eso lo que me entristece.

Ella parpadeó, intentando contener las lágrimas. Soltó sus manos para ponerse frente a él. Se miraron largamente a los ojos, con anhelo y tristeza.

—No puedo hacer eso, lo sabes. Tengo un deber como antigua niña elegida. No puedo dejar todo el trabajo a los demás, no con el peligro que hay.

Michael le acarició la mejilla. Sonrió, de nuevo con ese gesto que Miyako tanto odiaba, intentando no hacerla sentir culpable y consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

—Lo sé. Pero tenía que intentarlo. De verdad me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo a Estados Unidos. Sé que, como me dijiste, no somos nada más que una relación ambigua. Que no puedes dejar todo atrás por algo así… pero eso no quita que necesitara pedírtelo.

—No sé lo que siento por ti. Ha ido creciendo, ya lo sabes. Solo nos ha faltado tiempo. Y vamos a tener que pasar sin vernos unos meses, por lo menos. No podemos atarnos el uno al otro a algo a distancia. Yo no lo soportaría.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes.

Nunca se habían besado, hasta ese momento. Él simplemente sujetó su rostro más cerca y estiró el cuello. Los labios de ella sabían salados, porque se le habían escapado tres lágrimas.

Se besaron durante mucho rato. En esa postura, Miyako arrodillada frente a Michael, mientras se acariciaban las mejillas y las manos.

Su relación seguía siendo ambigua. Se habían hecho amigos, se habían apoyado el uno al otro en un momento en el que había vulnerabilidad. Por eso no sabían si lo que sentían era necesidad y cariño o algo más.

El beso tampoco dio respuestas a eso. Fue agradable y cómodo, pero no apasionado.

Cuando se separaron, el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y el cielo se volvía añil.

—Volveré —susurró Michael, rozando la boca de Miyako aún— cuando me llames.

—No, Mike, no puedo pedirte que me esperes. Y tampoco quiero aferrarme a ti y llevarme una decepción. Sobre todo si volvemos a vernos y lo que sea esto… se ha esfumado.

Él se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La acompañó hacia el lugar por el que debía volver, le dio un último beso cuando ya salían algunas estrellas.

Y esperó a que empezara a desaparecer, para hablar otra vez.

—Volveré —dijo— cuando me llames.

Miyako sonrió, mientras la luz de la pantalla se la tragaba, enseñando muchos dientes. Era una sonrisa que Michael también aprendería a detestar, porque estaba manchada de llanto contenido.

Él pensaba mantener sus palabras. Volvería, si ella lo llamaba. Y esperaba que ese día llegara.

* * *

 **Notas:** Lo de los digimons de hielo se explica en mi fic de Koushiro y Wallace (próximamente). Esta canción, por alguna razón, me conmueve.

¡Gracias por leer!


	84. Koushiro y Yoshie Izumi

**Autor:** Rillianne Duchannes

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Yoshie Izumi

 **Canción:** _Every Breath You Take_ de The Police

 **Cada respiro que tomas**

Cuando ese niño que debía ser mi vida falleció, pensé que yo moriría con él.

Puedo recordar el dolor, el sentimiento de pérdida, las lágrimas derramadas. Puedo recordar cómo, poco a poco, mi mundo se derrumbaba ante cada bocanada de aire que mis pulmones inhalaban. Porque yo ya no deseaba respirar.

Era muy difícil para mi respirar en un mundo donde sabía que él no iba a poder hacerlo. Y me sumergí en el dolor, en la tristeza, en la desesperación. Me negué a mí misma la posibilidad de ser madre de nuevo… O por primera vez, en todo caso, porque un bebé ya había estado en mí antes.

Pude escuchar infinidad de veces las voces de mis familiares diciendo que saldría adelante, que era joven, que podría tener otro hijo… ¡Pero yo no quería a ningún otro! Quería a ese pequeño que por capricho del destino, de la vida o de Dios, no había logrado alcanzar mis brazos. No quería a nadie más… Hasta que llegó él.

Koushirou, mi Koushirou.

Fue demasiado fácil amarlo, acogerlo, envolverlo entre mis brazos.

Él necesitaba una madre y yo necesitaba alguien a quien amar. Y entonces se volvió mi vida, mi sonrisa y mi esperanza.

Cada minuto a su lado me enseñó que, aunque la vida a veces era cruel y dura y podía tomar giros inesperados, todo sucedía por una razón. Y esa razón, en mi caso, era ese pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos que apenas llegó a mi vida, me robó el corazón. Me conquistó y ayudó a sanar de a poco mi pena.

Aun así, nunca fue un reemplazo. Mi hijo biológico había muerto y guardaba un espacio en mi corazón para él. Koushirou, que era tan hijo mío como el que perdí, tenía su propio espacio, un espacio que le pertenecía, que tenía su nombre tatuado en mi alma, porque lo sentía tan mío como si yo lo hubiese engendrado.

Era mi bebé, siempre lo sería.

.

.

—¡Koushirou! —exclamó la de ondas violentas cuando el pequeño pelirrojo se alzó en pie, con dificultad, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose precariamente del mueble donde la televisión reposaba.

Lo miró y los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron gratamente.

Era su hijo, su pequeño, dando sus primeros pasos, hacia ella, que era su madre. Porque lo era, aunque no lo había traído al mundo, no le había dado la vida pero sí se había encargado de que la misma valiese la pena.

Y allí estaban, sus manos extendidas para recibir a aquel pequeño que entre balbuceos, la llamaba _mamá_.

.

.

Cada logro, cada paso, cada sonrisa, cada victoria, cada triunfo y cada derrota. Yo estuve allí para brindarle mi mano, mi apoyo, mi contención y mi orgullo.

Estuve para arrullarlo, estuve para cuidarlo, para leerle un cuento en las noches cuando no podía conciliar el sueño y para vigilar su temperatura cuando se enfermaba. Estuve para celebrar y vitorear sus logros, estuve para levantarlo en sus derrotas. También estuve cuando ya no necesitaba mi ayuda y podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

.

.

Lo miró y sonrió. Era ya tan mayor. Y supo que tenía que dejarlo partir, porque el pelirrojo tenía una misión que cumplir, una que ella ni siquiera podía soñar con realizar, una en la que no podía participar.

Pero confiaba en él.

Lo habían criado bien, ella y su padre habían hecho un buen trabajo y si debía confiar el destino de su mundo a alguien, ese sería a su Koushirou. Por eso no dudó en callar a quien no confiaba.

Le miró desde su lugar, su esposo a su lado. El orgullo brillando en sus ojos mientras el pelirrojo, junto a Tentomon y los otros siete niños, unidos a sus compañeros digimon, cruzaban el túnel que los llevaría al Digimundo.

Su hijo era un héroe y ella lo sabía.

.

.

Para cuando Koushirou volvió, era nuestro héroe. Y, aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, algo seguía siendo cierto.

Yo estaría con él.

Para guiarlo, para apoyarlo, para secar sus lágrimas. Para verlo crecer.

La adolescencia fue complicada para mi pequeño. Una mente brillante, un pasado lleno de batallas que yo ni siquiera podía imaginar. Muchas veces notaba que por más que me esforzase, yo era incapaz de comprenderlo.

Pero quería darle mi apoyo a pasar de todo. Y así lo hice, siempre.

.

.

Koushirou caminó por aquel escenario, con una sonrisa en los labios y el orgullo brillando en sus ojos. Todos le miraban, así como a las personalidades presentes en el podio, esperando por él.

—Felicidades, señor Izumi —indicó el rector de la universidad, estrechando la mano del pelirrojo y entregándole aquel diploma, su título universitario.

Koushirou sonrió. Lo había conseguido.

Entre la gente presente en el auditorio, los aplausos explotaron. Y allí estaba Yoshie, aplaudiendo también, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Con el orgullo inflado como solo puede suceder con una madre que ama a su hijo.

.

.

Lo acompañé en cada momento de su vida.

Cuando era un bebé delicado y frágil, que necesitaba de mis brazos para subsistir. Cuando era un niño inquieto y curioso, que necesitaba que alimentasen su imaginación y sus deseos de saber. Cuando era un adolescente retraído, que necesitaba una mano para no perderse en sus estudios. Cuando era un adulto casado, con una familia en puerta.

Estuve allí, velando por cada respiro que tomó. Estaré allí, velando cada respiro que tomará.

.

.

Un suave llanto llenó la habitación.

La mujer, ya entrada en años y con suaves hilos blancuzcos decorando su cabellera antes morada, se puso en pie, sonriente.

Se acercó a la cuna donde su pequeña nieta reposaba y con cuidado la tomó en brazos, meciéndola y arrullándola contra su pecho.

—Pequeña, también velaré cada respiro que tomes —le aseguró, al tiempo que su hijo, su amado Koushirou, entraba a la habitación.

Ambos se sonrieron, madre e hijo mirándose con ternura.

El pelirrojo se aproximó a la mujer, su madre, que cargaba en brazos a la hija que había surgido de su propio matrimonio.

—Lo harás, mamá. Como hiciste conmigo —finalizó Koushirou, abrazando con ternura a dos de las tres mujeres de su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:** Es raro escribir un fic cambiando personas, pero sentí que perdía la magia si no lo hacía de esa manera. Espero lo disfruten y lo entiendan.

¡Gracias por leer!


	85. Iori y Mimi

**Autor:** Scripturiens

 **Personajes:** Iori y Mimi

 **Concepto:** comprensivo

 **Puzzles**

A veces Daisuke no comprendía cómo era que Iori, el menor de todos ellos, era el que mejor se llevaba con Miyako. A esta le gustaba decir que era porque Daisuke era idiota y no podía comprender nada pero, aunque a Iori esto le causaba mucha gracia, nunca estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Es que él se llevaba bien con Miyako porque estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que no sabía cómo _no_ hacerlo.

Iori había crecido con su madre y su abuelo, cuidado por Miyako en las tardes en que su madre tenía trabajo y su abuelo estaba cansado. Habían sido amigos desde que Iori era un niño de primaria y él la había acompañado en sus incómodos años de puberta hasta verla convertirse en la agraciada señorita que era ahora. Sabía que su cambio tenía mucho que ver con la presencia de Tachikawa Mimi en su vida, una joven que, sin haberlo planeado, se había convertido en el modelo a seguir de Miyako.

Mimi era agradable, risueña, muy simpática. A Iori siempre le había caído muy bien y de inmediato se sentía a gusto con ella. Cuando la conoció, se miraba genuinamente feliz de conocer a los nuevos elegidos, había accedido a compartir con ellos y tenía el corazón más puro que había conocido (él sabía de esas cosas, su madre le había dicho que tenía un don para ellas). Con su cabello de colores exóticos (nadie olvidaría aquel rosa chicle), sus permanentes, cortes, pelucas, accesorios (¿estrellas?), ropa extraña y diminuta, siempre danzando entre lo moderno y lo excesivamente tradicional, Mimi era un misterio que a Iori le costaba comprender.

Su personalidad era _burbujeante_ , esa era la palabra. Era fuerte, cálida, insistente —como la luz del sol. A Iori le causaba mucha gracia cuando se reunían, cómo podía hacerlos a todos reír y suspirar con sus ocurrencias, o exasperarse con su terquedad (esto era especialmente cierto en el caso de Koushiro, quien se rehusaba a entretener los caprichos de su amiga), o Jyou, quién sufría colapsos nerviosos al ver la manera tan despreocupada en la que vivía su vida. Con Taichi y Daisuke era distinta, porque ambos le seguían la corriente en sus ideas locas y era una más cuando se reunían a llevar a cabo sus planes. Takeru y Ken eran frecuentemente objetos de su afecto, gracia y dulzura (para la admiración de Miyako y envidia de Daisuke), tal como lo era él.

Pero había un par de cosas que Iori no entendía de Mimi. No comprendía cómo, por ejemplo, podía mantener un semblante tan dulce todo el tiempo. Tampoco sabía cómo había permanecido una parte intacta de la vida de sus amigos, aun después de irse lejos, muy lejos, y por mucho tiempo. A veces no entendía cómo podía tener intereses tan frívolos (una palabra que aprendió gracias a Koushiro) y al mismo tiempo tener un corazón tan noble e intenciones tan buenas con todos.

Pero lo que más confundía a Iori era cómo una persona tan pequeña, tan dulce y amorosa y bienhumorada podía traer de rodillas a Ishida Yamato. Y es que, cuando se les miraba juntos, lo único que podía pensar es que algo muy extraño les sucedía a ambos.

Yamato, que le llevaba más de una cabeza completa a Mimi y aún así palidecía al verla. Yamato, que solo sonreía a veces, y de lado; que gustaba de hablar poco, hacer menos y mantenía una expresión facial tan neutra que a Iori le parecía la definición misma del estoicismo. Sin embargo, era cuestión de que Mimi apareciera para que se volviera un manojo de nervios, suspiros y rubores mal-cronometrados. Y Mimi se volvía torpe, ansiosa, entraba y salía de la sala y parpadeaba demasiado.

Si le preguntaban, Iori diría que a Mimi le dio por Yamato lo que a Miyako por Ken. En las últimas semanas había notado que su amiga peli-violeta se ponía nerviosa alrededor de Ichijouji, quien parecía estar abrumado por su intensidad. La miraba desde el rabillo de su ojo y Miyako se tornaba un furioso color carmesí, muy similar al que Yamato tenía cuando Mimi tropezó mientras charlaban y cayó, muy torpemente, sobre él. Había chillado algo acerca de _alguna_ cosa y, justo así de rápido, desapareció. Desde entonces no la habían visto, y Yamato se miraba más distraído que lo usual, viendo hacia afuera de la ventana. Fue accidentalmente que Iori se encontró frente a ella, tirada boca abajo en el piso de la otra sala en su búsqueda por un tocador.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó, consternado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, Iori —Mimi contestó, su voz ensordecida al tener su mejilla estrellada en el piso de madera de su casa—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Iori, sin saber si debía irse o quedarse (Miyako no le había dejado claro cuáles eran los mejores momentos para dejar a una chica en paz), tentativamente aclaró su garganta. La chica, viéndose más derrotada que nunca, suspiró.

—¿Es porque estoy en el piso? —preguntó en un suspiro. Iori se encogió de hombros.

—No es precisamente una pose de victoria.

—¿No? —Mimi preguntó—. No, supongo que tienes razón. —Rio—. Sí que eres listo.

Iori se ruborizó ante el comentario.

—No hay que ser listo para ver que estás molesta, Mimi.

—Solo necesito un momento —Mimi dijo—, solo un rato, tal vez un día, o dos. O diez.

Parecía estar muy distraída, pero era lo suficientemente transparente para que Iori pudiera ver el brillo de sus ojos. A veces, le resultaba increíble que una persona pudiera pasarse por la vida con una cara de vidrio como la suya. Lentamente se sentó a lado de Mimi y luego se acostó en el piso de madera. Volteó su rostro muy brevemente (le daba algo de vergüenza estar tan cerca de ella, pero trató de convencerse de que lo hacía por solidaridad). Mimi, con sus ojos grandes y casi dorados, lo miraba enternecida.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Yamato se vaya?

—¿Y-Yamato? —Mimi cubrió su rostro con sus manos, viéndolo horrorizada—. ¡No pasó nada! Fue un accidente, lo juro, solo quería decirle algo —chilló—. ¡No es mi culpa que se haya volteado tan rápido y nos be—!

—Porque creo que está esperándote afuera —Hida se apresuró en aclarar—. Y se ve más nervioso que tú.

Su expresión de calma y curiosidad cambió a una de completa confusión al ver a Mimi cubrir su rostro de nuevo, rodando por el piso como un cilindro, fragmentos de su rostro acalorado y rojo pasando frente a él una y otra vez mientras chillaba cosas ininteligibles. Iori se incorporó, sentándose y viéndola de reojo, sin saber si debía ir por Jyou o llamar a una ambulancia. Decidió que lo mejor era darle algo de espacio y se apresuró a salir, casi chocando con el cuerpo del susodicho rubio.

—¿Iori…?

El aludido alzó las manos en alto, rindiéndose.

—Lo que sea que haya pasado —dijo—, tienes que hacer algo pronto. Creo que Mimi está perdiendo la cabeza.

Tan sacudido estaba que casi ignoró cómo el color se le subió a las mejillas a Yamato, cómo balbuceó una excusa y pasó de lado, entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Mimi, quien chilló de nuevo, haciendo que Iori se tapara los oídos. Le pareció que escuchó su nombre pero se rehusó a quedarse a averiguarlo, decidiendo que había tenido suficiente por una tarde.

Tal vez aún le faltaba mucho para entender a las mujeres. Y, si le preguntaban, Iori esperaba que le quedará mucho tiempo más.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	86. Yuuko y Susumu Yagami

**Autor:** Genee

 **Personajes:** Yuuko y Susumu Yagami

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Nuevos comienzos**

Se conocieron en la entrada de una tienda de comida situada en medio de una larga carretera solitaria, planicies y pasto verde. Llovía y ella esperaba a que la lluvia cesara. Con el mandado en las manos y su bici mojada, deseaba que el aguacero parara un poco. Mientras esperaba, un muchacho que salía de la tienda hizo sonar la campanilla de la entrada. Los ojos de Yuuko viajaron hasta donde las luces de neón en los carteles alumbraban, pensaba que solo estaban ella y el dueño, se equivocó.

Susumu se paró a un lado con el cigarrillo danzando dentro de sus labios y con un par de ojos cafés que brillaban como piedras preciosas.

Ella no dejaba de verlo. Él se daba cuenta de ello. La invitó a fumarse un cigarro y ella se negó. No dijeron nada más.

Ella seguía mirándolo y él fingía no darse cuenta.

.

.

Sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte, lo que le extrañó fue que estuviera en el pueblo cuando se suponía que debía estar en otro lugar.

—Te recuerdo porque siempre iba con mi mejor amiga a verte jugar. Ella estaba muy enamorada de ti, como muchas de las muchachas de la preparatoria. ¿No estabas estudiando por fuera? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al fin pudo hablarle.

Entablaron una conversación que pareció importante para Susumu, aunque para Yuuko solo era una recolección de datos, chisme puro, quizá cierto interés por parte de ella del cual no se daba por enterada aún.

Susumu se había graduado hace dos años y medio de la preparatoria, había sido un jugador importante en el equipo de baloncesto, también recibió una beca en el extranjero para estudiar Física por su buen promedio, pero terminó abandonando la carrera y ahora trabajaba con su padre en la tienda del pueblo.

No le dio importancia a lo ocurrido en su vida y se abrió ante una completa extraña que comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por su intromisión.

Quiso marcharse.

.

.

Tropezó con sus propios pies. Yuuko era torpe, o eso le decían sus amigos todo el tiempo. Las latas de comida resbalaron de su bolsa. El ambiente invadido por un ruido metálico y estridente.

Sentía su pecho acelerado contra el de él. Tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

Yuuko se alejó, sonrojada. Se agachó y persiguió las latas que se movían por la pequeña pendiente que iba hacia la carretera.

Se dijo _tonta_ y _torpe_ mentalmente. Ahora estaba mojada y avergonzada. Pero de pronto vio a Susumu delante de ella, recogiendo algunas latas y otras comidas. Su pelo se pegaba en la piel de su frente, la mirada más brillante que antes.

—Iré a por una chaqueta —dijo él—. En el auto hace frío.

—¿En el auto? —preguntó ella sin entender.

Él le sonrió.

—Sí. Te llevaré a casa. No querrás resfriarte, ¿cierto?

.

.

La segunda vez que se vieron fue al frente del portal del instituto donde estudiaba Yuuko. Susumu la esperaba en una motoneta. Muchos se detuvieron a saludarlo, pero él solo quería verla a ella. Cuando alcanzó a vislumbrarla, la llamó con la mano. Ella se acercó, siendo ruborizada por los comentarios de las amigas.

—Si vienes por tus cosas, has perdido el viaje, Susumu.

Se refería a la chaqueta que le prestó para que no se resfriara la noche en que se conocieron.

—No, no vine por eso. ¿Te gusta el _yakisoba?_

.

.

Pasaron los días y era raro no ver a la muchacha abrazada a Susumu en la motoneta. Visitar el puesto de comida ambulante luego de las clases de Yuuko era casi que una nueva costumbre. Como se había convertido en costumbre también que ella manchase su falda o su chaqueta celeste del uniforme con los fideos que caían a veces cuando intentaba llevarlos a la boca.

—Soy muy torpe —reconoció.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Siempre ando cayéndome o ensuciando mis ropas con comida.

El muchacho sonrió.

—No me había dado cuenta, la verdad.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—No, es que lo que tú llamas _torpeza_ yo lo llamo _ternura._ Dicen que soy muy raro.

Yuuko quiso enfadarse, pero terminó riendo.

.

.

La hubo invitado a una salida al lago. Susumu presentó a los compañeros (que aún quedaban en el pueblo) a Yuuko, quien se sentía extraña por tanta atención.

—Nos han hablado mucho de ti.

Era en los que todos concordaron, por eso se sintió especial. Sobre todo cuando Susumu se sonrojaba y fingía que ella no lo notaba.

Se divirtió como nunca, por primera vez no se sintió como pez fuera del agua en un grupo tan grande.

.

.

Cuando no se bañaban en el lago al lado de amigos, iban solos simplemente a mirar el atardecer. Yuuko era un tanto aventurera y esa tarde estaba aburrida. Así que caminaron y se adentraron más allá de las planicies y el lago, donde la hierba estaba crecida y les cubría las piernas.

Se sentaron en una colina pequeña, debajo de las ramas de un árbol.

—Ayer recibí el resultado al test de profesiones.

—¿Y qué tal te fue?

—Dice que tengo inclinación a la educación infantil. Me agrada la idea.

—Debes hacer lo que te guste, Yuuko. A partir de ahora las decisiones que tomes determinaran tu futuro, no el de tus padres u otras personas.

—Nunca me has dicho si planeas seguir estudiando.

Susumu se removió incomodo sobre el suelo.

—Creo que seguiré en el pueblo, atendiendo la tienda de mi papá.

—Pero eres muy talentoso e inteligente. ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir aquí y hacer algo que no te agrada?

—¿Tú planeas irte?

—Tengo grandes expectativas en la vida.

—Bueno, yo no. Y no quiero hablar sobre este asunto ahora. Regresemos.

.

.

Varios soles y lunas siguieron aquella tarde en la pradera. Yuuko se enamoraba con cada día que pasaba de Susumu, pero él no parecía querer avanzar en la relación. Ella aseguraba que él sentía lo mismo, lo notaba en la manera en que la miraba: fijo y punzante, pero no entendía por qué seguían estancados en el mismo punto.

Aunque lo que más le molestaba era que no quería hacer nada por su vida. No resistió más y se lo dijo.

Discutieron. Ella no tuvo tacto y él se rehusaba a que controlaran su vida. La primera y única pelea durante esos seis primeros meses de amistad.

.

.

La luz del atardecer golpeaba su mirada. Yuuko decidió bajar la guardia. Optó por jugar diferente.

Se movió y el bote donde estaban se tambaleó. Le tapó los ojos y con un arrullo dulce y sincero le hizo imaginar una vida en el pueblo, donde sabía no quería estar.

—No quiero volver a fracasar —dijo él roto.

—Ahora es cuando tienes más oportunidades. Solo fracasarás si no lo intentas.

Un pez movió el bote, Yuuko se asustó y saltó de golpe. Ambos cayeron al agua.

Algo había cambiado.

.

.

Sentados en la hierba alta, debajo de las ramas secas en el lugar secreto de los dos. Yuuko le dio la noticia a Susumu de que la aceptaron en una universidad lejos, en la ciudad.

Él no pudo hacer más que felicitarla de corazón pero ella se enojó mucho. Tomó su bici y salió del lugar.

—¡Te odio! —No sin antes gritarle movida por el enojo.

El tiempo se les acababa y él no decía lo que realmente sentía.

.

.

—Yuuko —susurró en un gritillo—. Yuuko —volvió a llamar.

La aludida se asomó por la ventana de la alcoba. La invitó a bajar.

—Vamos a la pradera. Debo decirte algo.

.

.

—No querías que te fueras a la universidad sin confesarte un secreto.

Ella escuchaba atenta.

—¿Recuerdas cuando imaginamos cómo sería mi vida lejos del pueblo?

Asintió.

—La verdad, imaginé otra cosa —quiso explicar—. Estaba llegando del trabajo y dos niños sensacionales me recibían. Me llamaban _papá_. El apartamento no era de otro mundo, pero teníamos un perro muy juguetón que no dejaba de moverme la cola.

Yuuko sonreía. Podía imaginarse en el apartamento junto a él con dos niños y un perro.

—… y una esposa muy hermosa. Cocinaba los mejores pasteles del mundo.

Fin del sueño, ella cocinaba del asco. Sintió que la habían engañado y sin decir nada dispuso a marcharse, pero Susumu la detuvo. Yuuko casi cayó al suelo, pero él la sujetó con seguridad como aquel día en que se conocieron. Faltaban nada más las luces neón y la lluvia obstinada.

—O eso le diría por el esfuerzo, sé que no eres la mejor en repostería.

Ganó un rubor que le quemaba las pestañas, pero estaba feliz por la revelación.

El muchacho de los ojos brillantes besó a la chica torpe de las latas de sopa.

.

.

Fue incapaz de despedirse, por ello dejó una carta. Susumu escuchaba el traqueteo del tren con la imagen de Yuuko sonrojada dentro de sus brazos.

Esperaba volver a verla, mientras tanto iba a por una nueva oportunidad en una nueva universidad. Cumpliría su sueño.

.

.

Yuuko miró hacia el cielo. La brisa refrescaba su pecho sudado y movía su vestido. En su mano una nota Susumu. No era de despedida. Se trataba de una promesa.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	87. Mimi y Shuu Kido

**Autor:** Amai do

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Shuu Kido

 **Concepto:** eternidad

 **Efímero**

Llevaban un rato sentados en esa misma mesa en el café.

La lluvia solo había sido una coincidencia para terminar en el mismo lugar.

Solo cruzaron un par de palabras, en las cuales él preguntó si podía sentarse en el asiento libre, ya que el pequeño restaurante estaba lleno y no había podido encontrar otro.

Mimi solo contestó un indiferente _como quieras_ , sin despegar su mirada del celular.

Intentó iniciar una conversación trivial, siempre había sido malo con las chicas, en especial las bonitas y a la moda, por lo que estar en público con alguien como Mimi, y que para acabar fuera amiga de su hermano menor, le hacía medio temblar.

―¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu vida? Supe que regresaste de Estados Unidos. Yo también regresé, estaba haciendo un par de investigaciones con Izumi y el profesor Takenouchi. ―Tropezó con algunas palabras.

―Supongo que es bueno, pero como quiera eso ya lo sabes, no hay la misma moda aquí que allá ―comentó, mientras le ponía sal a su licuado.

Kido se extrañó, no solo por la manera de comer, sino por su contestación.

―Bueno, sí, me parece algo muy raro, yo también me sentía así. No por la moda, sino por la familia y las cosas que dejé pendientes.

Mimi puso sus manos en la mesa, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

―No me digas, ¿a poco hay una chica? ―preguntó sorprendida.

El chico se sintió en aprietos, sus lentes se deslizaron por la nariz.

―Eh... No, no hay una chica... de momento. Aún no encuentro a esa chica que me robe el corazón ―musitó apenado.

―Es una verdadera lástima ―comentó con un tono bastante dramático.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Solo imagínate tener muchas cosas planeadas y que no resulte. Por eso mismo terminé con Michael.

Esa información descolocó al de los lentes.

―¿Terminaste con él? ―En realidad se sintió mal por preguntar, pues realmente desconocía todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, a excepción de las cosas superficiales que su hermano le contaba una vez cada ciertos meses―. Perdona que me entrometa en lo tuyo.

―No te preocupes, no es nada ―dijo, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja―. No está en tus manos.

―Supongo que tampoco en las tuyas, por eso debes dar lo mejor de ti siempre ―alentó, repitiendo lo que en una ocasión le dijo su padre.

Se sumieron en un breve silencio.

—Creo que tienes razón, pues tendré que verlo en persona. Nada de esto puede quedar así.

Ver la determinación con la que apretaban los puños y mostraba una mirada al vacío, pero muy segura de sí misma, lo volvió loco por un momento. Eso podría significar una cosa, o que la chica coqueteaba sin darse cuenta o que necesitaba desesperadamente un _crush_ en el cual caer como loco.

―Vaya, no te había escuchado hablar así de decidida. Me da gusto que pienses así, pero tal vez es importante minimizar esos sentimientos de odio hacia un chico ―comentó él, tratando de persuadirla―. Tal vez si sales con alguien más... ―inició la plática de forma muy sutil, pero lamentablemente Mimí cayó a una risa descontrolada.

―Ja, ja, ja. —Le di un sorbo a su bebida y una mordida al pequeño brownie que había en su plato—. Casi me creo lo que me estás diciendo, pero lo siento mucho, eso no es posible.

Gruñó, se sintió mal por el intento fallido con el cual había iniciado, así que intentó desviar el tema.

—Tal vez será mejor hablar de otra cosa ―sugirió sofocado.

—Bueno, como digas —cedió la del cabello largo, mostrándose indiferente―. A ver, empieza tú.

—Ah, claro, ¿qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó, emocionado por ver por primera vez el interés de ella.

—Lo que quieras, pero date prisa, me debo ir rápido ―dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

Shuu asintió.

―Bueno, pues una cosa que pocos saben es que me gustaría tener un compañero digimon, así como lo tienen ustedes. También que me gusta mucho la literatura y la historia japonesa. Tengo muchas multas de mi carro amarillo por ayudarlos en la navidad de 2002. —Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso por creer que la chica lo estaba mirando, lamentablemente no había nada más lejos a esa realidad.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó todo burlonamente― ¡Ay! No te puedo creer, pero han pasado mil años desde que eso pasó. Creí que estaba superado —dijo con risa, sin embargo esa risa empezaba a agradarle y, con tal de escucharla, seguiría narrando la historia de esas multas infinitas.

—Sí, claro, me pusieron infracciones por estacionarme en lugares prohibidos. Cada tránsito que me veía, aunque fuera de lejos, me puso una multa por ir a exceso de velocidad y pasarme varios semáforos.

―Tienes razón, vivimos en un mundo al que le falta sentido común ―comentó con inocencia y diversión.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con algo de escepticismo.

—Por favor —dijo incrédula—. Por qué otra razón habría de ser, por la misma razón que cada 1 de agosto celebramos un aniversario más de conocer a los digimons.

El joven estudiante de universidad no entendió lo que la chica y su argumento intentaban mencionar.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

—Pues que las cosas no siempre suceden así, esos colores estoy segura de que no te van, Miyako. Independientemente de que sea el color favorito de Ken, no significa que deba favorecerte a ti. Por ejemplo, mi color es el rosa, el rosa se me ve bien, pero el morado, aunque me gusta, no puedo usarlo. Solo imagínate, me verían con la tez blanca al igual que un Bakemon.

El joven no entendió ni una sola palabra del último argumento. Movió la cabeza y se ajustó los lentes, la miró a la cara por primera vez y entendió el ridículo que seguramente estaba haciendo ante la hermosa vaquerita del grupo. Ella traía un pequeño botón en su oreja en forma de fresa, mientras dejaba bastantes mensajes en su celular. En todo ese rato ella no había hablado con él, probablemente ni siquiera lo había visto desde que se sentó en la mesa a esperar que la lluvia pasara.

Sus ojos quedaron en blanco, sorprendido, humillado, y en una ensoñación con la que no pudo seguir. Se rio de sí mismo, cayendo en cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara ella no era diferente a ninguna chica con quien había salido hasta el momento. Bueno, a excepción de la hermana de Daisuke, pero la locura adolescente no le iba de momento. Mimi giró hacia la ventana para ver que la lluvia había pasado. Sonrió, decidida a tomarse el último sorbo de su licuado de chocolate con limón.

No tardó mucho hasta que volteó y vio al hermano de su amigo.

―Hola, no sabía que estabas aquí. Dime cómo estás ―le preguntó con sinceridad y demasiada inocencia.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Me tomé la libertad de sentarme aquí. Espero que no te incomode ―contestó desanimado.

—Ay, por supuesto que no. Es más, estoy por irme. ¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?

El joven miró su reloj en donde decía la fecha.

―1 de agosto ―dijo con simpleza.

―Exacto, es 1 de agosto, un aniversario digimon. Palmon se fue desde la mañana, al parecer ella y los demás digimons quieren hacer una sorpresa a los chicos. ―Le entregó el plato con los brownies―. Te dejo estos, ya están pagados. Por cierto, si quieres puedes venir, después de todo tú también nos ayudaste mucho.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, ahora mismo el profesor Takenouchi me está esperando para finalizar una investigación. Ya pasó la lluvia y creo que también me iré ―comentó, con el mismo desánimo que lo atacó desde que se percató de que la chica no le ponía atención en esa plática.

—Bueno, como tú quieras. ―La chica se encogió de hombros y empezó a retirarse―. Nos vemos, cuídate. Y tranquilo, Jou me dijo que aún no tienes compañero digimon...

—No creo que me quieran.

—Pronto tendrás uno.

―¿Lo crees? ―Su mirada se iluminó.

―Claro que sí, a fin de cuentas eres pariente de un niño elegido. Es obvio que pronto aparecerá, solo debes de tener un poquito de confianza y verás que puedes conseguir muchas cosas. En fin, nos vemos, cuídate. ―Se despidió con la mano después de besar sus dedos y aventarle un beso en el aire, saliendo por esa puerta de la manera más coqueta que una chica puede conseguir.

El joven suspiró tanto que incluso empañó sus gafas.

―Un poco de fe, tal vez sí es lo que necesito.

Sonrió y no se dio cuenta de que dentro de su mochila empezaba un destello de luz, que poco a poco fue tornándose en un digihuevo.

Miró por la ventana y la vio caminar. Aunque lo había ignorarlo vilmente, le regresó algo que había perdido. Una esperanza, un momento efímero de la eternidad que le esperaba a partir de ese instante.

* * *

 **Notas:** Owari

¡Gracias por leer!


	88. Taichi y Miyako

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Miyako

 **Concepto:** instrumento

 **Notas reflejadas**

¿Alguna vez han conocido a alguien que les recuerda a ustedes mismos pero como si hubiesen tomado direcciones contrarias?

Frente a mí. El chico saxofonista del callejón de la octava avenida. Vestido con medias de soccer en color blanco, un intento de barba y una mata por cabello, castaña, por supuesto.

Dejando de lado que aún extraño mi cabello de adolescente, tengo otra cosa más en común con él. Un pequeño secreto personal es que sé tocar el saxofón también. Hikari sabe pero creo que nunca lo ha comentado, no se por qué, quizás es que Takeru jamás se lo ha preguntado.

¿Cómo fue? Bueno, el soccer fue cosa del pasado cuando me destrozaron la pierna en el segundo año del instituto. Tenía que tener las tardes ocupadas o mataría a alguien —mi primera víctima seria aquel mal llamado defensa que se barría a ciegas— y, además, Yamato tenía suerte como músico con las chicas. Aprender un instrumento sonaba lógico.

Tomo con fuerza mi maletín. Hay una razón por la que tomé aquel callejón pues entre sus recónditos escondites yace un barecito pequeñín, privado le llamo yo, al que suelo acudir; lo último que deseo es ser descubierto como el embajador ebrio que soy.

—Pienso mejor con un poco de sake encima. Ojalá vendiesen sake aquí.

El saxofonista sigue tocando una balada ochentera. Resoplo frustrado, yo no podía mantener tanto tiempo el aire como él.

—¿Qué crees que dirían si supieran que aquí escribo el noventa por ciento de mis acuerdos diplomáticos? Las oficinas son horribles, cero inspiracionales.

—¿Tienes cambio? O también aceptó billetes, por eso no te preocupes.

Estoy sacando mi cartera en un callejón solitario, bien ahí, Taichi, tengo monedas pero saco un billete de diez, pregunto: —¿Hace cuánto no comes?

El chico sonríe.

—Hace dos horas, saliendo del entrenamiento. El dinero que gano lo dono a la caridad.

Tengo deseos de reírme pues no le creo, por supuesto, pero de todas maneras dejo caer el dinero al estuche aterciopelado. Al dar media vuelta para entrar al bar, me despido agitando mi mano. Entro a la oscura caverna, taberna más bien, y escucho cómo regresa a la pieza que estaba tocando.

Mi lugar de siempre está ocupado. Una chica toma su cerveza desde la boquilla, ignorando el tarro que tiene enfrente. Arrugo mi frente y me dirijo a la barra.

—Señor —me saluda el barista. _Señor_...

—Mi mesa está ocupada.

—Eh, sí, así es. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada, es la hija del dueño.

—Pero es que es la única mesa cercana al enchufe... No cargué mi portátil en la oficina.

—Le ruego me disculpe, señor — _¡Señor!_ —, le ofrezco una copa por cuenta de la casa, por las molestias causadas a un cliente tan regular como lo es usted.

Acepto la oferta y me siento justo allí en la barra. Mi maletín acaba bajo el taburete. Pienso que tal vez es el destino contestando mis plegarias, aún no estoy listo para escribir tal declaración en la que estaba trabajando. Vengo huyéndole desde que las cosas se han puesto complicadas en el Mundo Digital.

—Se ve preocupado. ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

—Lo que le sigue...

Me entrega mi vodka tonic, con una lima en la orilla, y me giro en el taburete. Frente a mí está la chiquilla aquella metida en el celular y dándole traguitos a su cerveza tejana.

Algo en mí lanza una señal de alerta y la adrenalina casi me tumba de mi silla. _¿Podría ser?_ Me pregunto. Yo sé que no hay manera de que pueda ser ella, pero algo en mí duda de lo obvio.

 _¿Aún sientes deseos de verla?_ Mi consciente le pregunta a mi inconsciente. Aquel tiene la mala maña de no contestar.

 _No, no puede ser ella. No lleva puestos ningunos anteojos, está completamente ciega y ella odia meter cosas en sus ojos._

Advierto después el armazón transparente sobre la mesilla. Demonios, es ella. Miyako Inoue está conmigo en un bar secreto de Nueva York.

La razón vuelve a mí. _¡Imposible!_ El cantinero acaba de decir que es la hija del dueño y, a menos que el señor Inoue tenga negocios escondidos al otro lado del mundo, no es ella.

Ah, ya caigo, sí, su _dopplegänger_. Ambas con cabello lila y largo, ojos violetas perdidos sin los anteojos y su complexión alta y delgada. Al parecer también comparten el mismo closet. La maldita pañoleta anaranjada sobre la cabeza también está allí pero amarrada de diferente manera. Es la Miyako que ha tomado el camino contrario, como yo tocando el saxofón allá afuera.

La Miyako que bebe, la Miyako con un tatuaje en la muñeca, la Miyako con un celular de última generación, la Miyako que nunca se casó y la Miyako que no sabe tocar el piano. Ah, al parecer también fuma.

Bueno, del piano no puedo estar seguro. Y también me muero por un cigarrillo.

—Hola —digo desde mi lugar, ella levanta la cabeza lavanda—, ¿tienes un cigarrillo que me puedas regalar?

Me entrecierra los ojos y eleva sus cejas.

—Qué te parece comprar tus propios cigarrillos, ¿eh?

—Vale, no te sulfures, dulzura — _¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?_ —, era solo una pregunta.

La chica me sube los hombros y regresa a su celular. Yo me giro hacia la barra y me dejo caer. Afuera creo que se acaba de ir mi amigo.

Inevitablemente llega el momento en que la Miyako original inunda mis sentidos. No es que sea difícil el recordarla, al menos una vez a la semana me asaltan los predicamentos que pensé había dejado en Japón cuando se casó.

Miyako, la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor. Tuvimos cero contacto por algún tiempo, nada más allá de saludos y misiones digitales. Cuando entré por primera vez al salón de música estaba ella tocando una pieza que me sonaba complicadísima. Sus dedos resbalaban en las teclas como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Me quemé los sesos tratando de recordar si Hikari había mencionado que Miyako tocara el piano.

 _—Desde los cuatro años, su hermano mayor es el dueño de la academia de música —_ me dijo mi hermana mientras se servía un tazón de corn flakes.

Tienen que entender que para mí verla tocar era algo fuera de este mundo. Armonía no era un adjetivo que yo pudiese usar en la ordinaria Miyako Inoue, pero esa chica, la pelimorada de cristales redondos al piano, solo podía concebirse en armonía.

 _—¡Vas muy bien Taichi-sempai! Cada vez te sale mejor la progresión._

— _¿Por qué me dices sempai? En esto de la música definitivamente la de experiencia eres tú, Miyako-sempai._

Las horas de práctica nos hicieron cercanos. Un día dejé de bromear con el honorífico y le empecé a llamar Miyako-chan. Dos meses después recibía chocolates caseros y al medio año de mis lecciones de saxofón empezamos a salir. Me tomó un par de días convencer a Yamato de que no estaba de broma.

Después de los mejores tres años de mi vida, me despedí de ella en el aeropuerto de Narita. Me iba porque me ofrecían beca en los Estados Unidos para mi carrera en políticas. Siempre he pensando que fue por ser un niño elegido. A Yamato le rogó la NASA por meses.

Seis años después volaba de regreso para asistir a su boda con Ken Ichijouji. No pedí explicaciones, le había dejado en libertad cuando me marché, aunque claro yo hubiese querido que me esperara.

El problema de esperarme era que yo jamás dije que regresaría. La ONU me reclamaba de tiempo completo, aún lo hace, y yo no podía trabajar desde Japón. Como sea, la vi realizar con otro hombre algo que llegamos a platicar tantas veces. Se veía radiante, fue lo único que me importó.

—No tienes que deprimirte tanto por un cigarrillo.

Volteo y frente a mí la Miyako fumadora me sostiene aquel instrumento de autodestrucción ya encendido.

—Gracias.

—De nada, embajador.

* * *

 **Notas:** Realmente no se de donde salió eso, llevaba días dándole vueltas al concepto pero nada me convencía. Y bueno, de pronto ya había escrito esto y me gustó. En fin, ojalá les guste este Taiyako agridulzón.

¡Gracias por leer!


	89. Jou y Dingo

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Jou y Dingo

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Manos de deportista**

Jou respiró hondo, aún sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Sentía una suave brisa golpeando su nariz y hasta un entretenido olor dulzón. Pero no todo parecía estar en orden en el ambiente que lo circundaba, no. Lo gritaban los chirridos de una música pseudo moderna ( _y pseudo música_ , pensaba) y lo exclamaba ese griterío amorfo y femenino que le hacía recordar los conciertos de Yamato. Pero con una mayor cantidad de féminas y dosis de alcohol inexistentes en su adolescencia, creía.

Eventualmente, sucumbió. Se rindió y, lamentándolo, retrocedió: dio un paso atrás, giró y abrió los ojos. Enfrentó, dolido, la mirada reprobatoria de sus compañeros de ambulancia, cuyas batas blancas no parecían impolutas a sus ojos exigentes.

―Alguien debe estar afuera, vigilando a los asistentes… ―murmuró, su tono nervioso molestándolo a él mismo.

Sus tres acompañantes, como habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, rodaron los ojos. La chica que estaba parada más cerca de él se alejó y empujó con la mano a su compañero, sentado sobre la camilla. Este gesto logró que Jou se removiera incómodo en su lugar.

No pudo evitarlo.

―Pienso que no debemos sentarnos en la camilla, es importante mantener este ambiente séptico… tampoco deberíamos jugar con los maletines ―agregó, llamando la atención del tercer joven, el cual acababa de cambiar uno de lugar para poder sentarse más cómodo.

―¡No lo aguanto más! ―exclamó la joven, como si él no estuviera parado delante―. Lograste lo que querías: ¡alguien saldrá a vigilar a estos adolescentes borrachos! ―Y sin decir nada más, saltó de la ambulancia hacia el parque que rodeaba el escenario. Moviendo la cabeza en gesto de negación, otro de los jóvenes la siguió. Y el tercero, seguramente sin intenciones de quedarse solo con Jou, saltó tras ellos.

Algo más relajado por hallarse solo en _su_ ambulancia –no era más de él que de alguien más, en realidad–, Jou repasó con alcohol la única silla disponible antes de sentarse. Se limpió las manos y ordenó primorosamente la camilla usada de asiento por sus compañeros; ese ambiente debía estar séptico y limpio para recibir a los enfermos que se amontonarían fuera de la única ambulancia que el concierto había contratado.

Los paramédicos siempre eran iguales: no querían a los médicos (bueno, _casi_ médico, en su caso). Él no tenía la culpa de haberse esforzado más en su elección de carrera, la decisión era libre para todo el mundo y luego cada uno debía vivir con ella. Pero decididamente él como médico (casi) sabía más que esos jóvenes paramédicos. Por eso también lo habían contratado: no podían dejarlos solos. No en un concierto tan multitudinario –sintió escalofríos de solo recordar la cantidad de gente alcoholizada y drogada que había ahí fuera. No cuando esos paramédicos no prestaban importancia a las más mínimas reglas de higiene.

Y ya estaba nuevamente en pie, rociando las manijas de las puertas y compartimentos, limpiando sus instrumentos y separando las botellas de agua del staff de las que otorgarían a los enfermos.

El primero de los cuales no se hizo esperar mucho más: ya los dos paramédicos hombres traían al primer joven que no había soportado la presión de la primera media hora de concierto –Jou lo entendía muy bien, ¿quiénes eran esos sadomasoquistas que se ubicaban en primera fila para saltar como canguros?

Rápidamente abrió su maletín, el cual afortunadamente no había sido tocado por nadie, y visualizó todos los elementos que podría necesitar para tratar las heridas típicas de conciertos: cortes, magulladuras y todo lo relacionado con el exceso de alcohol o sustancias prohibidas.

Al muchacho lo ingresaron cargándolo, aparentemente había perdido el conocimiento. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su exagerada mata de cabellos color cobre, más que enrulados ensortijados, y lo hizo sonreír porque recordó a un niño que había conocido años atrás en Australia. Los paramédicos lo depositaron en su camilla (porque era _suya_. Él era el único casi médico del lugar).

―Estaba consciente cuando lo encontramos, creo que solo cerró los ojos para que lo carguemos ―dijo uno de sus compañeros, malhumorado.

―¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó Jou, a quien le traía sin cuidado que el chico no quisiera caminar, pero necesitaba chequear si verdaderamente estaba inconsciente antes de proceder.

―Estaba parado delante de todo, junto a las rejas que separan al público del escenario. Aparentemente lo empujaron contra ellas y perdió el aire unos momentos. También estaba borracho.

―Avísanos si necesitas ayuda, _médico_ ―agregó el otro paramédico, y arrastró a su amigo fuera de la ambulancia.

Jou suspiró y, sin más preámbulos, le levantó la remera en búsqueda de magulladuras.

―Es de buena educación preguntar por el nombre de tu pareja antes de desvestirla ―escuchó, en un japonés de extranjero.

Lo tomó de sorpresa y retiró apurado su estetoscopio de la panza que analizaba. Y cuando miró a su paciente, con ojos abiertos, con penetrantes ojos con el color del mar, supo que ya conocía el nombre de su «pareja». El paciente lo supo también.

―Oh, por favor, ¡Jou Kido! ―exclamó, sorprendido. Hizo un esfuerzo por erguirse, pero los moretones de su vientre le pasaron factura y cayó hacia atrás, quejándose.

―¿Dingo? ¿Dingo de Australia? ―preguntó, aún sin poder creerlo. A Dingo le pareció simpático que continuara con el estetoscopio entre las manos. Pensó que le examinaría la cara, para ver si era efectivamente la persona que buscaba.

―¡Las casualidades de la vida! ―dijo, contento, recordándole al niño animado con el que había compartido aventura tantos años atrás―. ¿Así que eres mi paramédico?

―Médico ―corrigió, y aprovechando su posición horizontal, volvió a examinar sus lastimaduras―. ¿Te apretaron contra el barandal? ―preguntó, retomando su tono de médico (él pensaba que tenía un tono de voz de médico).

―No es nada, fue culpa mía por querer estar delante de todo. ¡Los conciertos playeros en Japón son los más frescos! ―exclamó, y Jou sonrió al entender esa traducción tan literal que había hecho del inglés.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me dedico al surf, a hacer vela, deportes acuáticos… estoy instalado en Japón hace unos meses ya, tuve que irme del Sudeste Asiático porque me la pasaba en fiestas y no entrenaba. Pensé que aquí todos serían serios, médicos y abogados ―sonrió―, pero ya ves, también me he dejado llevar por el ambiente juvenil… ―Mientras hablaba, Jou lo había ayudado a erguirse con cuidado y le auscultaba la espalda.

―¿Has tomado alcohol?

―No ―admitió. Tomó aire y sonrió―. No _solo_ alcohol, si entiendes a lo que me refiero… ―No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que a Jou no le gustó nada.

―Dingo ―dijo, con seriedad―. Si has tomado estupefacientes prohibidos, mi deber es denunciarlo a la policía ―explicó.

―Oh, vamos, ¡hombre! ¡Somos amigos! ―reclamó.

―Tiendo a considerar «amigos» a las personas a las que veo al menos una vez al año. ¿Hace cuánto no sé nada de ti? ¡Y tú viviendo en Japón! ―No supo bien por qué, pero ahora era él quien reclamaba.

―Ya lo entiendo… estás dolido porque te privé todo este tiempo de mi compañía. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ―Y, a pesar de que Jou lo hubiera desaconsejado, giró en la camilla, dejando sus piernas enfrentadas a las de su médico―. ¡Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Jou no le prestó mucha atención, ya que estaba de mal humor a causa de este paciente tan hiperactivo que le había tocado. Giró la vista a su maletín, en búsqueda de una crema para las magulladuras, y por eso no reaccionó cuando sintió dos manos de dedos fríos y rugosos agarrar su cuello y girarlo para que lo enfrentara. Tampoco reaccionó cuando esas mismas manos, grandes, manos de deportista, le apretaron los cachetes y lo tiraron hacia adelante, más precisamente hacia la cara del deportista en cuestión.

Reaccionó, finalmente, cuando sintió una lengua abrirse paso a la fuerza en su boca, buscando la suya y llenándolo de un desesperante sabor a alcohol que él no disfrutaba y, peor aún, de algo indefinido que Jou estaba seguro, pero seguro, que era una droga.

―¡Me drogaste! ―pudo exclamar, finalmente, cuando esas manos lo soltaron.

―¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre reclamarme? ―preguntó Dingo, sonriente.

―Estás borracho ―contestó, serio. Extrajo un blíster de pastillas y cortó la mitad―. Toma una ahora y la próxima dentro de dos horas ―explicó, malhumorado―. Aquí tienes agua. ―Le arrojó con delicadeza una de las botellas que tan primorosamente había ordenado antes de recibirlo―. Llévate una manta y siéntate afuera. ¡No vuelvas al parque o como se llame ese lugar donde están saltando! ―Y sin decir más nada, se paró, indicándole con el brazo la salida de la ambulancia.

Dingo rio y, a parecer de Jou, siguió todas sus indicaciones en forma desesperadamente lenta, no dignándose a salir _ya mismo_ de _su_ ambulancia. Cuando finalmente se paró en la puerta, Jou le dio la espalda, deseando que no notara su sonrojo creciente.

―Te espero afuera, Jou… ya sabes, con la mantita. ―Jou no lo miró pero seguro, seguro, le hubiera incomodado su sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ja, ja, ja.

¡Gracias por leer!


	90. Ken y Sora

**Autor:** faby-nan

 **Personajes:** Ken y Sora

 **Concepto:** risa

 **De cuentos y recuerdos valiosos**

Como si saliese de un sueño, Ichijouji parpadeó confundido, le ardía la garganta y necesitaba beber agua urgentemente. Mirando a su alrededor contempló los pequeños e inocentes rostros de aquellos niños que tan parecidos eran a sus padres.

Sus dos pequeños ubicados enfrente, con los ojillos brillantes mirándole sin hacerlo realmente. Perdidos en la voz de la mujer a su lado, que sin perder el aliento los adentraba en un mundo fantástico, invitándolo a él mismo a perderse junto a ellos.

La voz de la pelirroja era suave y hechizante, pero no conseguía arrullar a nadie. A decir verdad, tenía el efecto contrario. Despertaba el interés y te invitaba a escucharle.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos relatos llevaban, primero habían empezado por apegarse al libro de cuentos; esto hasta que su hija mayor comenzó a quejarse de haber escuchado la historia antes y entonces todos procedieron a proponer distintas historias.

Y entonces su hijito había propuesto una historia de detectives como las que solían contarles su padre para dormir. El de cabello oscuro había estado muy tranquilo hasta este punto, de no ser porque su mejor amigo —que a pesar de los años no dejaba de meterlo en problemas y situaciones que no olvidaría por nada en el mundo— propuso que, siendo un detective, le correspondía interpretar el papel del protagonista, aun si este en lugar de detective había terminado siendo un agente secreto.

No recordaba cómo había empezado el cuento del agente K, no recordaba los detalles, solo la mirada carmín que parecía transmitir un brillo travieso y confiado, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder o como si lo hubiese vivido infinidad de veces. Esa mirada de la que no podía precisar una edad, pues así como parecía la de una chiquilla, reflejaba madurez y reconocimiento, como si mirase a través de él.

Ken se había transformado en el agente K, perdido en el mundo que describía la fabulosa narradora que tenían a la mano, sintiendo y agregando detalles que de otro modo le hubiesen costado horrores siquiera concebir.

Y estaba tan absorto en dicha idea que, cuando el ardor en su garganta y la tos que le siguió le hicieron salir de su fantasía, le costó recordar que era Ken Ichijouji y percatarse de que la historia de Sora tenía gran cantidad de elementos vividos por ellos en el Digimundo.

Algo se removió en el hombre de cabello azul, algo viejo y preciado. Toda esta escena le resultaba familiar, aunque en aquel momento el narrador y quien daba voz a todos los personajes había sido una sola persona, una que miraba con cariño y diversión a su único espectador. Ese que pensaba que nadie contaba mejores cuentos que su hermano, que nadie podría jamás escuchar semejantes historias, porque eran solo de ellos.

La calidez se extendió por su pecho al recordar al chiquillo, que tendría unos pocos años más que su hija cuando le vio por última vez, sentado sobre la silla del ordenador y con la lámpara de mesa encendida, sosteniendo un libro grueso en el regazo, un libro de cuentos que hubo leído un montón de veces pero que siempre se negó a leerle a él. Ese que abría de manera inconsciente, pero que parecía ser la clave para que se convirtiera en el niño con el que hacía pompas de jabón, con el que podía jugar y reír, ese que contaba los mejores cuentos y que lo hacía sentir tan importante.

Una sonrisa adornó la faz del detective cuando se topó con aquellos ojos castaños observándolo desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala donde estaban sentados. Compartieron una mirada cómplice, una que decía infinidad de cosas y que no conseguía más que llenarle el pecho de sensaciones cálidas y burbujeantes. Sostuvo la mirada unos instantes más, hasta que intuyó que la narradora pararía de hablar. Entonces tomó un sorbo del vaso con agua, que extrañamente no había notado antes, y se sumergió de nuevo en la fantasía. En la familiar sensación, en la voz encantadora.

Se transformó en el agente K, que en ese momento era controlado por un villano al que llamaban el Emperador y que buscaba por todos los medios que K traicionará a sus amigos y compañeros y, al mismo tiempo, los abandonara para unirse a él. Todo esto amenazándolo con lastimar a sus seres queridos, debido a que había conseguido descifrar su identidad secreta y lo había capturado en el calabozo más oscuro jamás imaginado. Sin embargo, el agente D, que en verdad era bastante imprudente y que por ello la gente solía dudar de sus habilidades, y la brillante aprendiz del científico del cuartel general, M, trataban por todos los medios de rescatarlo.

Al final la historia terminó con un montón de carcajadas provenientes de los niños y los adultos —entre uno que otro gesto de reprobación e incredulidad— causadas por los sonidos de efectos especiales, nada convincentes, que habían decidido Taichi y Daisuke que eran buena aportación.

El agente K había desaparecido, pero no su leyenda. De eso estaba seguro Ken, que reía junto a su cómplice en aquella locura. La historia de Sora viviría en los tiernos recuerdos de los pequeños, así como las historias de Osamu vivían en los suyos.

* * *

 **Notas:** La idea se transformó mucho durante la marcha, pero me gusta el resultado. No sé de dónde salió Osamu, aunque sin él no sería igual.

¡Gracias por leer!


	91. Mimi y Gennai

**Autor:** Nora Felton

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Gennai

 **Concepto:** infiel

 **Infiel**

No iba a llorar.

No iba a llorar.

No iba a llorar.

No iba a…

—¡Maldición! —susurró, enfurecida, cuando notó sus mejillas humedecerse. Se detuvo en seco y suspiró una, dos, y hasta tres veces. Las lágrimas cesaron y continuó su rumbo.

No sabía hacia donde caminaba, ni siquiera había pensado coherentemente cuando había abierto la puerta del aula de informática y encendido uno de los ordenadores. No se había asegurado de que nadie la seguía. Había sido una imprudente y seguramente Koushirou la regañaría en cuanto se enterase.

Aunque en aquel momento ese era el último de sus problemas. Lo único que quería era desconectar del Mundo Real y de lo malas que algunas personas podían llegar a ser.

El Mundo Digital la relajaba en cierta medida, era como si allí no tuviese preocupaciones ni obligaciones, podía hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera.

Tras caminar varios minutos, Mimi se sentó en un tronco y apoyó su barbilla en ambas manos. Cerró los ojos, oyendo de fondo el sonido de algún riachuelo que pasaba cerca de allí. Inevitablemente su rostro vino a su mente y la muchacha gruñó, cubriéndose la cara. Quería gritar, chillar hasta quedarse afónica, pegar puñetazos al aire o romper algo. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo se agachó a coger una piedra y tirarla con todas sus fuerzas hacía la profundidad del bosque. Se sintió un poco mejor, así que cogió otra, más grande, e imaginó que su cara estaba dibujada entre los dos árboles enfrente suya.

—¡Chúpate esa!

Y lanzó la piedra.

—¡Auch!

Mimi ahogó una exclamación y se levantó de golpe. ¿Le había dado a algún digimon?

—¿H-Hola?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al pensar que se podía tratar de un digimon problemático. Estaba sola, Palmon no estaba con ella y a pesar de que era buena lanzando piedras no creía que eso fuese a bastar para combatir contra un digimon.

Pero se tranquilizó al ver que quien salía de entre la maleza no era un digimon, sino Gennai.

—¡Señor Gennai!

El viejo alzó la vista, mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Qué puntería, muchacha.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? Creía que estaba sola y… ¿Qué hacía escondido entre los árboles?

El anciano miró su cesta, ahora vacía.

—Vine a recoger unas plantas para hacer té. Pero me has golpeado con la piedra y he perdido el equilibrio, así que las hojas se han mezclado con otras y ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo.

Mimi se inclinó hacia delante cinco veces, disculpándose. Madre mía, casi asesinaba a un anciano de una pedrada. Bueno… Gennai no era humano, técnicamente, lo que pasa que al tener apariencia de uno, hacía que se olvidase.

—Lo lamento. Déjeme que lo ayude. Le ayudaré a buscar más plantas.

Se acercó rápidamente y le quitó la cesta sin dejar que Gennai replicara.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —le sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que una ayuda no me vendrá mal —cedió el anciano—. Además, estoy un poco mareado, así que será mejor que no me agache.

—Entonces, manos a la obra.

.

.

Mimi se descalzó al entrar al salón de la casa de Gennai. La verdad es que no recordaba la última vez que había estado aquí, es más, recordaba haberla visto de lejos y no haber podido entrar.

Mientras el anciano ponía agua a hervir, la chica se sentó en la mesa, de rodillas. Las puertas que daban al patio estaban abiertas, con el pequeño lago de fondo.

—Tiene una casa muy bonita, señor Gennai.

—Llámame Gennai, muchacha. —El anciano se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa y la miró—. Mimi Tachikawa, si no me equivoco.

La castaña asintió.

—Dime, Mimi, qué hace una niña elegida en el Mundo Digital, sola, sin su compañera.

El hombre notó cómo algo en la mirada de la chica cambió. Mientras le había ayudado a recolectar más plantas, la chica se había mostrado alegre y extrovertida. Aún recordaba a la niña llorona que no hacía más que quejarse y quería irse a casa. El tiempo pasaba volando al ver ahora a la jovencita que tenía sentada frente a él.

—Pues quería estar sola, desconectar del mundo real. Así que vine por mi cuenta aquí. Quería pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado. —Jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba. Notó que la opresión que tenía en su pecho se iba deshinchando conforme iba contándole a Gennai lo que pasaba. Quizá necesitaba contárselo a alguien desconocido—. Verá, es algo personal.

—Oh, ya veo.

La tetera sonó en ese momento. El viejo se levantó y colocó la tetera en una bandeja, junto a dos tazas. Volvió a la mesa y sirvió el té en ambos vasos.

—No estoy muy familiarizado con los asuntos personales de los humanos, pero si puedo ayudarte, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

Mimi recibió la taza. El té olía a frambuesa.

—Llevo saliendo unos meses con un chico, Yusuke. La verdad es que creía que era mi príncipe azul, ya sabe, el hombre perfecto. Pero resulta que no ha sido así… me ha puesto los cuernos.

El rostro de Gennai permaneció inmutable. La castaña lo miraba sin moverse, esperando.

—Yo no veo ningún cuerno en tu cabeza.

La joven enrojeció de golpe.

—¡No, no! Quiero decir... —carraspeó—. Él es… era mi pareja. Mi pareja sentimental. Pero he descubierto que tiene otra relación amorosa, a parte de la mía. A eso se le llamar ser infiel. Me ha sido infiel. Y estoy muy dolida. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

Silencio.

—¿Yusuke dices que se llama? ¿Ese no es el compañero de Gomamon?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ese es Joe!

—Ah, sí.

Mimi bufó.

—Mire, déjelo. No creo que me entienda. Simplemente me siento dolida. Creí que él era el chico perfecto. Ya sabe, el amor verdadero y esas cosas. Pero me equivoqué.

El hombre bebió de su taza, en silencio.

La castaña también le dio un sorbo. Interiormente se sentía un poquito mejor. El hecho de haberlo contado había ayudado a que doliese menos, pero aún seguía ahí, instalado en su pecho. Qué mala suerte tenía con los chicos. Lo único que ella pedía era ser querida y respetada, tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Era demasiado enamoradiza y eso le había acarreado más de un problema, pero cuando conoció a Yusuke creyó que él era el elegido.

Suspiró. Ahora vendrían las noches de pena, seguida de las de aceptación y, por último, resignación.

Tan evadida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Gennai había dejado la habitación y había vuelto, llevando algo en su mano y dejándolo encima de la mesa, delante de ella.

Mimi frunció el ceño. Era una esfera de cristal, del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Miró dudosa al anciano, que volvió a colocarse en su sitio.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un regalo. Una esfera bendecida por Ophanimon, una de los Tres Grandes Ángeles que protegen el Mundo Digital, junto con Seraphimon y Cherubimon. Ella es la encargada de impartir el lado amoroso y misericordioso al Mundo Digital, por lo que creo que es buena idea que la tengas.

La castaña miró el objeto, dudosa. Lo cogió con delicadeza y, al hacer contacto con su piel, la esfera emitió una luz verde, reconociendo su emblema, y después blanca.

—Es tuya. Cada vez que estés cerca de una persona o digimon, la esfera emitirá un color, dependiendo de sus intenciones para contigo. Si tiene el corazón corrompido por el odio, la esfera se volverá negra; por el contrario, si tiene buenas intenciones, la esfera permanecerá blanca y quizá, más adelante, puede que la esfera…

Pero, justo en ese momento, alguien apareció en el patio, interrumpiendo al anciano en su explicación.

—Mimi.

La chica giró su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Yamato, montado a lomos de Garurumon, la observaba desde el otro lado.

—Yama.

El rubio bajó de un salto y se acercó a ellos.

—Señor Gennai —saludó.

—Me alegro de verte, Yamato.

El chico miró a su amiga.

—Llevamos un rato buscándote.

Mimi se levantó, preocupada.

—¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?

—Izzy nos dijo que no habías vuelto a clase, así que dimos un rodeo por el instituto, hasta que Sora descubrió el ordenador por el que habías venido hasta aquí.

—¿Sabéis…?

—Sí —la cortó él. Su mandíbula se endureció al instante—. No te preocupes. Está todo solucionado.

La castaña bajó la vista, alisándose una falsa arruga de su falda.

—¿Vamos?

Mimi lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, señor Gennai —se despidió.

El anciano levantó la mano, despidiéndose de los jóvenes. Su mirada entonces se posó en la mano de la joven que sostenía la esfera, la cual estaba empezando a emitir un color rojizo. Sonrió al ver cómo Yamato la ayudaba a subir encima de Garurumon y, una vez arriba, ella se abrazaba a la cintura del rubio con una mano, mientras con la otra se despedía de él.

—Y si la esfera se vuelve roja, es amor.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Espero que os guste!

¡Gracias por leer!


	92. Taichi y Jun

**Autor:** Lovely-Shy girl

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Jun

 **Concepto:** justo

 **Incluso si no es contigo**

—¿Sucede algo?

Alta, clara y directa.

Ojos cálidos, cabellos brillantes y suaves —que no es que hubiese acariciado el cabello de la joven frente suyo, sino que bastaba verlo para llegar a esa conclusión—, relativamente alta, delgada y deportista.

Sí… Definitivamente el «tipo» de cualquier chico.

—¿Jun?

Por supuesto… claro que quería decirle algo. Había esperado ese día desde que se enteró del romance de la chiquilla con su amor platónico. Ya había maquinado la escena una y otra, y otra vez en su cabeza.

Yamato debería haberla visto.

Ella fue su primera fan proclamada. Estuvo con él cuando el grupo musical del digielegido de la amistad solo cantaba en un pequeño salón.

Cuando nadie lo conocía. Ella estuvo ahí.

¿Era justo que estuviera con alguien más?

Se suponía que el amor florecería paulatinamente, como esas novelas que ella tanto leía, donde el joven protagonista al final se daba cuenta del amor puro que profesaba la inocente damisela.

Yamato debería haberla visto.

Tuvo que darse cuenta de su amor, tuvo que haberse acercado y susurrado en el oído palabras tan bellas y suaves como la melodía que tarareaba en la soledad de su habitación.

¿Era justo que estuviera con alguien más?

Él le había sonreído. Era una sonrisa amplia y sincera, de esas que hacen que aguantes la respiración y retengas un suspiro. No lo había imaginado. Conforme más cantaban y su popularidad aumentaba, ella seguía viéndolo en sus conciertos. Cuando finalmente fue a verlo en un gran ambiente, con todas las luces haciéndolo brillar como siempre lo había imaginado ella, tuvo que retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

El rápido palpitar de su corazón cargaba con un gran sentimiento de orgullo al verlo conmover no solo su corazón, sino el de todos.

En este encuentro de emociones se encontraba cuando percibió su mirada. Los ojos azules fijos en ella que después le brindaron un brillo especial acompañado de esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa para ella.

Y ya no se trataba solo del concierto de Jun… Entonces era el concierto de una gran masa.

Yamato debería haberla visto.

¿Era justo que estuviera con alguien más?

No era justo, no era justo, no era justo.

Las palabras martilleaban su cabeza sin cesar. Un grito callado desde el fondo de su corazón quería protestar, quería gritar que Yamato debería estar con ella, quería gritar cuánto lo merecía, quería liberar un llanto reprimido.

Entonces el sonido de un balón golpeando el concreto la despertó de su ensoñación.

Sus ojos fueron más allá de la joven que la miraba con evidente interés hasta encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que había visto con frecuencia en esos últimos días.

Taichi Yagami era escandaloso, extrovertido y brillante. Quizás el opuesto de su gran Yamato, pero el mejor amigo del mismo.

Taichi Yagami podía ser muchas cosas, pero nadie podía negar lo muy buen amigo que era.

—¡Estoy segura de que si trabajamos juntos podremos separarlos! —Había agitado sus brazos con rapidez mientras se levantaba del columpio en medio del gran parque donde había estado sentada.

—Pero yo no quiero separarlos.

Fue su respuesta cuando lo buscó para hablar con él al día siguiente de haber visto a Yamato y a Sora oficialmente juntos.

Pensó que estaría de acuerdo con ella. Gran error.

—Pero… he visto como la miras. ¡No lo niegues!

Y Taichi no lo negó. Simplemente pasó incómodo el dorso de su mano por su cabello, como si pudiese desordenarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—No pensaba negarlo. —La firmeza de su mirada hizo que se quedase inmóvil en su sitio—. Yamato es mi mejor amigo y Sora la persona que me gusta, no puedo imaginar que exista una mejor persona para ambos.

—¡No es que crea que eres mejor que Yamato, pero también pudo elegirte a ti! —Su ceño se frunció notoriamente y tomó de los hombros a Taichi, zarandeándolo como si quisiese hacerlo despertar como tantas veces hizo con Daisuke—. ¡No es justo! ¡Tanto tú como yo los hemos querido desde mucho antes! ¡Ellos deberían estar con nosotros! ¡Yamato tuvo que haberme visto, tuvo que haberme elegido! ¡Y tú eres el mejor amigo de Sora, ¿quién mejor que tú para estar con ella?!

—Jun, tranquilízate.

Y lo soltó sintiéndose entre molesta, indignada y confundida: toda una gama de sentimientos fluyendo en ella. ¿Por qué no la entendía? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan tranquilo? Él la amaba, a Sora, la novia de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera se lo había negado. ¿Cómo era capaz de apoyarlos? ¿Cómo era capaz de mirarlos a la cara y sonreírles de corazón?

No tenía sentido.

—… no es justo. Tú y yo los merecemos. ¡No es justo, Taichi!

Taichi soltó un suspiro, refugió sus manos en sus bolsillos y le sonrió levemente. Quizás solo fue su imaginación, pero, a sus ojos, los labios de Tai se movieron lentamente al soltar unas palabras que la dejaron entre conmocionada y sin ninguna clase de objeción.

No fue consciente de en qué momento él se fue, pero se halló a sí misma sola en medio de aquel parque, con sus pensamientos, con sus lágrimas contenidas y con la cruel aceptación de la realidad.

—Jun.

—Sora, yo…

Cuando buscó nuevamente la mirada de Taichi en la lejanía, este ya se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero logró percibir la sombra de una sonrisa antes de que este deje de mirarla. Una calidez la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando finalmente logró entenderlo.

Sí, justo ahí, frente a Sora, logró entender a Tai.

—¡Felicidades! —Y sonrió, realmente sonrió—. ¡Más te vale que tú y Yamato sean felices!

—Gracias, Jun. —Fue consciente de que Sora había estado tensa, ya que la vio relajarse y soltar un suspiro de alivio para luego sonreírle ampliamente—. Que tú me lo digas realmente me tranquiliza… He estado nerviosa desde que estoy con Yamato, nunca antes me había gustado tanto alguien y…

—Tranquila, les irá bien. —La joven mayor la tranquilizó con una sonrisa—. Sé que parece que Yamato está relajado, pero estoy segura que él está tan nervioso como tú. ¡Y mira quién ha venido por ti!

Sora sonrió mientras Jun la empujaba para que fuera a encontrarse con Yamato. Cuando finalmente los perdió de vista, regresó la mirada a las canchas de tenis reflexionando las palabras dichas en el reciente encuentro.

No dijo nada de lo que había planeado, pero se sentía extrañamente bien.

Aún amaba a Yamato, aún deseaba que él la hubiese visto, aún dolía; pero se sentía tranquila. Sin esas ganas de explotar que la habían estado acompañado esos últimos días.

Todo este tiempo había pensado en ella misma y en lo muy desdichada que era, es por eso que las palabras de Tai dichas aquella tarde la descolocaron por completo.

— _¿No crees que es justo que dos personas que se quieren estén juntos? ¿No crees que lo correcto es dejar que sean felices?_

Sí, definitivamente había hecho lo correcto.

Era justo.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	93. Jou y Momoe Inoue

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Jou y Momoe Inoue

 **Canción:** _Wonderwall_ de Oasis

 **Gafas empañadas**

Estaba allí. En una silla, en el centro de una habitación vacía. Me frotaba los ojos con los dedos, intentaba pensar qué decir.

Shin tampoco hablaba. No hacía nada, en realidad. Solo estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared. Cuando se escuchó de fondo el pitido de un coche, pareció reaccionar.

—Estaba seguro de que pasaría, ¿sabes? —me dijo—. Y no hice nada para evitarlo. Porque lo sabía desde el día que la conocí, desde el día que me planteé que debería tener pareja. Todos necesitamos a alguien para no sentirnos solos, pero… yo tengo algo más importante que hacer.

Me mordí los labios para no responder. Esas palabras te habrían dolido si las hubieras escuchado.

Recogí lo único que quedaba de ti. Una servilleta donde habías escrito que debías marcharte. Que, para Shin, su vocación era más importante y no te sentías capaz de vivir con eso.

Tenías razón, Momoe. Solías tenerla aunque tú misma creías que no. Tal vez un daño colateral de haber crecido en una familia tan numerosa y con personalidades enérgicas. No fue fácil para ti. Dos hermanas pequeñas que no valoraban tus esfuerzos para hacerles la vida más fácil, un hermano mayor con el que discutir por todo, una mejor amiga más loca de lo que es sano a veces.

Y después, al crecer, un novio que decidía que debía ir a curar a personas en el tercer mundo. Altruista, desde luego, pero otro que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que tus opiniones.

Yo siempre lo entendí. Incluso antes de que me lo confesaras en una de tantas noches que Shin no se presentaba a cenar a pesar de haberme invitado. Me dabas una copa de vino y me preguntabas qué se puede hacer cuando todo va hacia caminos que no nos gustan, con luces que nos ciegan. Quería decirte muchas cosas, pero no solía responder.

Tus gafas se empañaban por las lágrimas que no derramabas. Y yo soñaba con eso.

—¿La quieres? —le pregunté a Shin, en esa habitación vacía porque te habías llevado todas tus cosas.

—Me importa. Mucho. Y estoy a gusto con ella.

—¿Alguna vez te has planteado quedarte aquí, para hacerla feliz?

—No.

Me pregunté cómo una persona tan entregada a los demás podía sonar tan cruel. Me respondí que, para hacer un gran bien, a veces hay que sacrificar algunas cosas.

Pero yo jamás habría sacrificado tu felicidad.

Fui egoísta ese día. Dejé a Shin solo, a pesar de que me había llamado él, supongo que para que le diera mi apoyo. Pero estaba enfadado con mi hermano. Te había perdido y así había hecho que también desaparecieras de mi vida. Dejando solo una habitación con demasiado eco y ninguna de tus risas para llenarla.

Creo que también estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, porque me estaba permitiendo ser demasiado egoísta.

Por eso me presenté en casa de tus padres. Por eso le pedí a Miyako, que estaba allí de visita con su gran barriga de embarazada, que te avisara para que salieras. Por eso te abracé en cuanto te vi.

—Momoe, ¿es esto lo que quieres? —pregunté.

—¿Esto? —Ni yo sé a qué me refería.

—Irte.

—Tenía que hacerlo. De todas maneras, él se iba a marchar.

Suspiré y te solté. Extrañamente, tus gafas no estaban empañadas ese día. Pero tus ojos parecían más tristes que nunca.

—No me he ido por eso —susurraste, de pronto.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—No estaba bien. No hacíamos bien.

Me entró una clase desconocida de pánico. Una sensación fría y ardiente, por toda la espalda, por las venas de los brazos.

Tú lo sabías. Sabías lo que sentía por ti. Sabías que era una mierda de hermano.

—Yo no… no quiero que te vayas por mi culpa. —Me dolió la garganta al hablar—. Puedo dejar de visitaros.

—No lo entiendes. Me tratas tan bien… me escuchas, me das seguridad… Y es inevitable ponerse a comparar. Ya no sabía qué sentía. Quiero a Shin… pero tú me gustas. Y siempre he dicho que si sientes algo por otra persona, es que no quieres de verdad.

Era demasiada información. Solo pude boquear, en busca de aire, porque hasta los pulmones parecía que me habían dejado de funcionar.

Después me diste un beso en la mejilla y cerraste la puerta.

Volví con Shin. Me senté junto a él en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, en esa habitación que habías dejado vacía. Me miró, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados porque estaba muy cansado.

—¿Ha llorado? —me preguntó.

—No.

—Menos mal.

Suspiró, aliviado. Me revolvió el pelo y se fue hacia el salón, para echarse en el sofá.

—Tranquilo, todo irá bien —dijo, cuando pasé por allí para irme.

No era justo que él me consolara. Ese era mi trabajo.

Desde que Shin se marchó, a algún país de África, estoy desconcertado. Cada chica con gafas me recuerda a ti, especialmente tu hermana Miyako. Intento avanzar pero me he estancado. Mi ocupada vida de médico parece más monótona desde que no ceno contigo una vez a la semana. Todo se vuelve gris y me pregunto si tú serás quien me salve.

Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías? Espero que algún día lo sepas.

Y quizá, solo quizá, un día decidas que me quieres a mí. Te darás cuenta de que nadie puede sentir por ti lo que yo siento. Vendrás, con tus gafas empañadas por las lágrimas contenidas, y te lanzarás a mis brazos porque siempre has sido efusiva. Yo te prometeré anteponerte a cualquier cosa.

Seré una mierda de hermano, pero sigo esperándote.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me estuve debatiendo mucho por el final, no sabía si hacerlo más feliz, pero la situación es difícil. Lo dejé abierto para que cada uno elija cómo acabó.

¡Gracias por leer!


	94. Iori y Fumiko Hida

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Iori y Fumiko Hida

 **Concepto:** nariz

 **Si mientes, te crecerá la nariz**

Fumiko estaba acabando de preparar la cena cuando escuchó que la puerta del apartamento se cerraba. Iori saludó en voz alta mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero, dejaba el maletín en el mueble de la entrada y se quitaba los zapatos. Su madre salió a recibirle con una sonrisa.

—¿Un día duro? —preguntó la mujer, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos seguida de Iori. Este tomó asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa que había en la cocina y suspiró.

—Más de lo que yo pensaba que iba a ser, mamá. Me ha salido un nuevo caso ahora mismo y no sé bien si aceptarlo o pedirle a un compañero de confianza que se encargue de ello. Pero, espera, te ayudo a poner la mesa y ahora hablamos.

Fumiko sirvió la sopa en dos cuencos y los colocó junto a dos boles de arroz blanco y un plato con verduras salteadas. Su hijo venía todos los viernes a verla y ella siempre le hacía la cena que más le gustaba. Más de una vez había intentado prepararle a Iori algo más elaborado pero, aunque el chico había intentado mostrarse contento, nada le satisfacía tanto como aquel menú.

—Y, bueno, ¿por qué no quieres coger el caso?

—Llevo bastante trabajo con el que estoy ahora, es una demanda contra una compañía de seguros. Va a ser una dura batalla.

—¿Y el otro caso?

—Una amiga me ha pedido que la ayude porque tiene algunos problemas con su casera. De hecho, en ocasiones, se ha dado cuenta de que a pesar de haberle pagado el arrendamiento vuelve a reclamárselo de no muy buenas maneras o ha llegado incluso a entrar en su casa cuando ella no estaba…

—Creo que deberías ayudarla. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, le había parecido ver un brillo distinto en los ojos de Iori.

—Pues… se llama Keiko y trabaja en una panadería de camino aquí. No sé si te la he mencionado alguna vez, fue una de las afectadas por las Semillas de la Oscuridad de Oikawa, pero hará cosa de un mes cuando iba a venir a verte me la encontré y, bueno, nos hemos visto algunas veces más. —Iori intentó desviar la mirada pero al sentir la de su madre sobre él acabó mirando al frente.

—Esa chica… ¿te gusta? —El muchacho dio un respingo y los palillos estuvieron a punto de caérsele al suelo.

—Mamá, yo…

—¿Eres consciente de que por muy buen abogado que seas no puedes engañar a tu propia madre con una argumentación brillante? ¿Sabes que si mientes te crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho? —Iori se pasó una mano por el rostro, medio sonriendo.

—¿Eres consciente de que eres una auténtica cotilla, mamá? —respondió.

—Por supuesto, pero creo que me he ganado el derecho a enterarme de ciertos detalles de tu vida, ¿no crees? —dijo ella apoyando las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo es ella? —Iori enrojeció pero no apartó la vista de los ojos verdes de su progenitora.

—No sé.

—Caramba, Iori. Esmérate un poco más.

—Bueno, supongo que es muy simpática y dulce y siempre está pendiente de todo el mundo. La verdad es que me resulta extraño estar diciéndote esto. —Fumiko rio al ver como su hijo cada vez se ponía más colorado.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? ¿Crees que es una chica que vale la pena?

—Claro, claro que me gusta. —Al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, agitó las manos como intentando borrar de la mente de su madre los últimos treinta segundos—. Quiero decir, es una chica genial pero todavía es pronto para sacar ese tipo de conclusiones.

—En ese caso, déjame darte un consejo… Si te gusta de verdad, no lo pienses, no lo pienses ni por un segundo. Lánzate a por ella, búscala y encuéntrala. El amor de verdad puede que solo llegue una vez en la vida y si lo dejas pasar te arrepentirás para siempre, cariño.

—Oye, mamá, ¿papá fue el gran amor de tu vida? —Fumiko ladeó la cabeza e Iori pensó que nunca había visto tanta calidez en su madre cuando con sencillez respondió:

—Sí.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio cómodo, madre e hijo sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Un rato después, Iori decidió ir yendo hacia el apartamento en el que vivía desde que había empezado a ejercer como abogado. Le resultaba extraño estar solo porque siempre había vivido con su madre y su abuelo, pero la independencia tampoco estaba nada mal. Sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a caminar casi sin rumbo fijo aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la panadería de Keiko. Todavía había luz en el interior y, recordando lo que le había dicho su madre, entró. Aceptaría el caso y, tal vez, con el tiempo, averiguaría si Keiko podría ser el gran amor de su vida.


	95. Hikari y Susumu Yagami

**Autor:** Damae

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Susumu Yagami

 **Concepto:** estrella

 **Little star**

Hikari era de esa clase de personas a la que le gusta salir al balcón en las noches, quedándose a contemplar las estrellas, contarlas y pensar... ¿a quién le recordaba cada una? Especialmente cuando no podía dormir, también lo hacía cuando tenía miedo y no quería despertar a Taichi, o cuando se sentía nostálgica, lo que significaba que a veces vivía sobre el balcón de su departamento.

¿Cómo había empezado esa costumbre?

Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años, había llorado mucho al tener una pesadilla. Tuvo que salir afuera del balcón porque su dormitorio creaba sombras que le daban mucho miedo y los ronquidos de su hermano mayor no servían como consuelo, sino todo lo contrario, la hacía sentir mucha más inseguridad.

Y, cuando por fin había salido, se había encontrado a su padre apoyado en el barandal. Vio que allí tenía una taza donde salía un pequeño vapor pero no pudo identificar qué era aunque por el olor sentía que se trataba de algo dulce.

—Oye, papá, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó con timidez. Sus pequeños pies acercándose a él con cierto miedo, aunque el miedo era más bien a caer debido al pijama. Su padre, al escuchar su voz, se dio media vuelta, sorprendido de verla despierta.

—¡Pequeña! —Susumu, algo presuroso, solo tuvo que dar tres pasos para así tomarla en brazos y levantarla alto, haciendo que la pequeña soltara una cantarina risa—. No deberías estar despierta, te vas a enfermar. —Y, a pesar de que quiso sonar severo, la risa de su hija hizo que él sonriera.

—Perdona, papi, es que tenía miedo —le contestó la menor de los Yagami, con una sonrisa de timidez y ternura. Su padre la apretó suavemente en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Está bien, por hoy la pequeña está... —Y sin terminar la frase colocó su dedo índice en su frente—. Perdonada. —Hikari abrazó a su padre por el cuello y rio.

—Oye, papá... —empezó a hablar la niña, mirando hacia el cielo, encontrándolo lleno de brillantes estrellas—. ¿Qué hacías aquí sólo? ¿Mamá no se va a enojar contigo?

El padre acomodó a su hija en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Pues sí, se va a enojar... —murmuró el padre, con un rostro que a Hikari se le hizo muy gracioso—. Pero será nuestro secreto, ¿sí? —Hikari asintió, abriendo sus grandes ojos rubíes—. Me gusta ver las estrellas, ¿a ti no, pequeña?

—Son lindas —dijo la niña, mirando hacia el cielo y, con el brazo extendido lo más que podía, señaló una de ellas—. ¡Esa es bien grande, papi!

El hombre de la familia rio.

—¿Te gustaría aprender de ellas?

Hikari esta vez lo miró nuevamente con sus ojos rubíes, su rostro viéndose concentrado para luego sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Sí, quiero!

Susumu sonrió y apenas levantando el brazo señaló la estrella que su hija indicó hacía segundos.

—Mira, esa que señalaste es...

Y así su padre comenzó a contarle lo que sería una de sus más grandes pasiones, además de la fotografía.

.

.

—¡Hikari, Hikari! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hikari? —el griterío de su hermano mayor, Taichi, logró que la menor suspirara, tratando de tener paciencia mientras volteaba la cabeza, observando a su hermano quien esta recostado sobre una silla, al lado había un espejo que le parecía estar en un lugar muy, muy equivocado.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —le preguntó ella mientras aún en su cama comenzaba a pegar unas fotografías, algunas de flores, paisajes, de sus amigos y especialmente había muchas de estrellas y constelaciones.

—¿Irás tú sola con papá al Tanabata? —Su hermana asintió, sonriendo.

—Tú puedes ir con mamá si gustas o con nosotros, pero papá me ha prometido que me acompañaría luego de la visita al planetario.

—No, está bien —su hermano sonrió levemente—. Iré con Sora y Yamato, que Yamato tiene ganas de ir, no sé qué bicho le ha picado.

Hikari rio, de buen humor.

—Las estrellas encandilan a las personas.

Sí, para Taichi a veces su hermana decía cosas muy, _muy_ raras. Pero la quería así.

—Y no te preocupes, tú también eres una estrella. Un enorme Sol.

El hermano mayor no pudo evitar reír por el tono jocoso y las palabras de su hermana.

—Diviértanse entonces.

—Claro, adiós hermano.

.

.

Finalmente Hikari lucía un bello yukata de color blanco con flores rosadas, casi pálidas, mientras miraba a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y caminaban por las calles de Odaiba disfrutando del Tanabata. Los muchos colores iluminaban el lugar mientras la muchachita de quince años era dueña de un nuevo y bonito telescopio.

Su padre estaba impresionado de que el amor a las estrellas de su hija siguiese intacto y hasta creciendo. Había pensado que aquello solo sería un capricho, pero no, casi todos los días compartieron aquel amor a aquellos magníficos cuerpos celestes, y seguían haciéndolo.

Hasta su propio emblema era una estrella. Su pequeña hija era la estrella más hermosa de todas, una estrella llena de luz que nadie más podría igualar, porque era propia.

Y estaba orgulloso de que su pequeña estrella fuese más brillante que cualquier otra.


	96. Jou y Sora

**Autor:** Japiera

 **Pairing** : Jou y Sora

 **Concepto** : cuello

 **De Jou, pituitarias, y esternocleidomastoideos**

Jou no está enamorado. No puede estarlo. Y es necesario que se grave en su cabeza.

Ya cursa su cuarto año de medicina y no tiene tiempo. Necesita estudiar ¿es acaso egoísta pensar en su futuro? Ya se distrae mucho rumiando su propia vergüenza, porque todos los días sin excepción, se mete en situaciones lideradas por su torpeza y su mala suerte. Jou se come la cabeza con pensamientos tales como:

«¿Por qué no releí el examen antes de entregarlo?»

«Volví a caerme arriba de la señora de las fotocopias, me quiero morir».

«Debí haber aceptado aquella invitación a una hamburguesa».

Y así.

Cuando los exámenes están cerca y las neuronas le colapsan, es cuando más repara Jou en aquellos «qué habría pasado si…» y ahora, justo ahora, se le activa la pituitaria por una chica que ni siquiera es su mejor amiga. Es una amiga de tantas, una amiga lejana que ve muy de vez en cuando.

¿Ya se dijo que a Jou lo caracteriza la torpeza y su mala suerte? En plena estación de lluvias, en Junio, su _disque_ amiga-lejana-que-ve-muy-de-vez-en-cuando Sora de quien su cuerpo tiene el capricho de creerse enamorado, repara en que Robot-Jou no es la máquina de estudio que siempre creyó.

Acababa de escampar, y los ojos de Jou, en lugar de encontrarse en sus apuntes, seguían el camino que tomaban las gotas de lluvia de la ventana. Sora se sentó a su lado, en el mesón comunitario de la biblioteca de la universidad, curiosa por saber en qué se perdían los pensamientos de Jou.

Y Jou no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado porque está muy concentrado, no en la lluvia, sino en pensando en no pensar en ella. En ordenarle a su desobediente organismo que abortara aquella tan testaruda misión pre-reproductiva y replegara las fuerzas hormonales para, por ejemplo, cinco años más tarde cuando terminase la carrera y tuviese tiempo para tener familia.

Jou es tonto.

Sora observó los apuntes que supuestamente estudiaba Jou. Había allí el dibujo de un cráneo de perfil, el cuello, y las costillas, y músculos pintados en distintos colores, con sus nombres y una explicación de sus funciones. Le sorprendió lo esquemático que era el dibujo.

La mano de Jou cubría la mayoría de los nombres de los músculos, pero Sora reparó en aquel que se llamaba _esternocleidomastoideo._ Un músculo que iba de la mandíbula a la clavícula. Ahora sabía por qué Jou estaba loco: debía tener en su cabeza, toda clase de nombres estrafalarios del tipo _esternocleidomastoideo_.

Trató de decirlo rápido en su cabeza.

Esternio…

Falló. Falló y se carcajeó con ganas y Jou reparó en su presencia.

—¡Sora! —Y se volvió una amapola—. ¿Pero qué…?

—¡Superior Jou! ¡Sí que has tardado! Me pregunto en dónde tienes la cabeza…

¿Ahora? En el esternocleidomastoideo de Sora. Sora cuando ríe, tira hacia atrás su cabeza y los músculos de su cuello se extienden. Pero Jou no le iba a confesar aquello de manera tan descarada. ¡Ay! ¡Qué descuido tan tonto! _Piensa Jou, piensa_ …

—¡Solo miro la lluvia! —dijo. Sí, hablar de la lluvia, en Junio, es aburrido y poco hormonal. Jou se felicitó mentalmente.

Entonces, Sora dijo algo totalmente imprevisto en una conversación aburrida:

—Qué romántico, superior Jou. A mí también me gusta ver llover.

¿Romance? ¡No! ¿Por qué la muy planeada y aburrida conversación sobre el clima tuvo que adquirir aquel matiz? ¿Sora quería hablar de romance? ¿Sora acaso intuía la errática función de la pituitaria de Jou?

«Calma, Jou, calma. Solo fue un comentario».

«¡Ay! Los comentarios de Sora son geniales».

«¡Pero no pienses en eso!»

Jou decidió forzar una tangente. A lo mejor fue solo un comentario, a lo mejor no. Mejor no dejarse en evidencia. Prevenir ante todo, ese es su lema.

—Quiero decir… antes las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban en zig-zag. —Y Jou dibujó un rayó en el aire—. Mira estas, caen en líneas rectas.

—Las universidades reprimen todo sentimiento de creatividad y libertad. —Esa era Sora, la presunta revolucionaria de tercer año de diseño.

La conversación siguió un buen flujo. Jou: 1. Hormonas: 0.

Pero era agotador luchar contra el sistema endocrino y tal. Así que Jou prefirió izar una bandera de tregua.

—Ah, lo siento Sora, te estoy distrayendo con tu estudio.

Jou volvió los ojos a su cuaderno. Sus ojos se fijaron en el esternocleidomastoideo y no se movieron de allí. Tres minutos después. Los ojos de Jou seguían todavía en el mismo punto de su cuaderno. Jou estaba nervioso aún. Y Sora nunca vio aquella bandera de tregua.

Resulta que la tangente forzada de Jou fue muy buena.

—¿Todavía piensas en la lluvia, Jou?

—¿Qué? Ah… no. No sé por qué te dije eso.

—A veces se tiene la cabeza en otra parte —reconoció Sora—. Oye, ¿te digo qué hago yo? Papá me enseñó una técnica infalible para la concentración. ¿Tienes un esfero?

Antes que Jou le respondiera, Sora ya hurgaba entre las pertenencias de Jou, y sacó de su estuche un delgado esfero de tinta negra.

—Cuando tengo que leer, y tengo que leer mucho, sostengo en mi mano un esfero.

—¿Y…?

—Y eso.

Jou se acomodó las gafas. El esternocleidomastoideo de Sora se desganchaba de la mandíbula la cabeza rodó por el pasillo de la biblioteca. Jou no tolera bien los sinsentidos, aunque provengan de la _disque_ amiga Sora.

—¿Cómo sostener un esfero te ayuda a la concentración?

—Porque lo hace.

—Ya veo. Un efecto placebo.

—No lo racionalices, Jou. El asunto es: ¿para qué voy a sacar al esfero del estuche si no pienso escribir? Y digo: ¡ah! ¡Claro! Para concentrarme y leer, esa es la función del esfero.

A Jou le siguió sonando a efecto placebo, pero tomó el esfero de todas formas y fingió que estudiaba.

Era imposible con Sora tan cerca, y mucho más imposible con el esfero en mano, porque ahora era inevitable relacionar el esfero con la cabeza de Sora rodando por el pasillo, y no estaba seguro de si aquello era gracioso o tétrico.

Además y recapitulando, el examen estaba cada vez más cerca, el esternocleidomastoideo de Sora palpitaba con ganas, no quería volver a caerse sobre la mujer de las fotocopias, y debió aceptar esa hamburguesa porque se moriría de la vergüenza si le sonaba el estómago en plena biblioteca estando Sora tan cerca. Jou solo quería estudiar, no podía ser tan difícil.

Y, ¿de verdad se dijo que Jou es torpe y tiene mala suerte?

Las tripas le reclamaron la falta de ingesta calórica y sus entrañas gruñeron como ogro; y del espanto Jou protagonizó un _típico-Jou_ en biblioteca de la universidad al irse hacia atrás con silla, mesa comunitaria, esfero, y Sora, y su cabeza azul dio de lleno con las baldosas.

Habría sido más fácil de sobrellevar la vergüenza de haber perdido la conciencia.

Y la perdió por dos segundos, por eso nunca se enteró, que al irse con silla, mesa, esfero, y Sora, sus labios y los de Sora, al igual que el cierre de una película cliché, se rozaron una fracción de segundos, lo suficiente para activar la pituitaria de Sora e intoxicar sus venas con la dichosa hormona anti-estudio.

No, Jou no lo supo. Para Jou, esta historia termina con él enfrentándose a su examen usando un cuello ortopédico debido a la distención de su propio _esternocleidomastoideo_ que le provocó el golpe de su cabeza contra las baldosas. La historia de Sora, es mejor que la pituitaria de Jou no la sepa.

* * *

 **Notas** : Hace tiempo que no escribía una historia tan tonta. Mi reputación muere ante mis ojos y yo me encojo de hombros. Así me va. En explicaciones médicas _random_ la _pituitaria_ es la glándula que almacena la "hormona del amor" (o anti-estudio) _oxitocina_ ; el _esternocleidomastoideo_ es un músculo del cuello.

¡Gracias por leer!


	97. Ken y Yamato

**Autor:** Ferd99

 **Personajes:** Ken y Yamato

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad**

En diferentes lados de la ciudad viven dos jóvenes que, aunque diferentes, son muy parecidos. No ven el vaso medio lleno, ni los colores del atardecer, solo ven sombras y problemas a su alrededor. Creen que están solos y por ello se encierran en sus propios mundos. No conocen nada más que el dolor. Dicen que nada les importa, pero cada vez que recuerdan a sus hermanos sienten una punzada en el hígado, en el alma.

Los edificios en ambos lados de la ciudad parecen no tener colores. No resplandecen, no tienen vida. Bañados en sombras negras no cuentan historias y cuando creen escuchar alguna, no son más que las risas burlonas de personas dichosas que no saben lo que es ser alejado de quien más se ama en la vida, ni lo que se siente ser comparado con el recuerdo de un hermano perfecto. Ellas desconocen cómo se siente un corazón abandonado, cenan bajo las luces de los sueños y esperanzas, creen tener a Dios o a la suerte tomados de la mano y no escuchan al claxon que les advierte del repentino y futuro golpe. Y es que ninguno de los dos muchachos puede ser optimista. Saben más que nadie que los golpes de la vida llegan tarde o temprano. Aunque pudiesen esperar lo mejor, no pueden, se han sumido ya en su propia desdicha. No esperan nada bueno y prefieren alejarse de todo, incluso de quienes les aman.

En uno de los lados de la ciudad, sentado frente a la ventana (la única con las luces apagadas en todo el complejo habitacional) mirando hacia la luna, está un niño con ojos que reflejan el color del cielo azul, sueña con ver a su hermano menor, imagina el beso de su madre al despertar y la risa que se fue hace mucho tiempo de los labios del padre. Conoce la verdad: no volverán a ser una familia feliz, otra vez. Es por esa misma _verdad_ que se muestra ante el mundo con ojos gélidos e insondables. Pero solo es un niño de diez años, no puede evitar llorar cuando nadie lo ve y, aunque no lo parezca, llueve dentro de sí todo los días. ¿Lo que más extraña desde el divorcio de sus padres? Al hermano menor, y desea estar junto a él para protegerle siempre. Eso es lo que lamenta cada día.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, con los codos hincados en el barandal del balcón, está el otro muchacho (no muy distinto al primero). Él no mira a la luna, sino a las luces del edificio del frente. No imagina una familia feliz, sino muchas pompas de jabón que reflejan los colores del arco iris y se deslizan por el viento, reventando frente a sus ojos oscuros. El viento le mece los cabellos azulados, y le brinda confort. Ojalá pudiera decir que se siente feliz, pero no es así. Tiene una sombra que le acecha constantemente, es más oscura que las de las calles y nunca lo abandona, no se marcha ni cuando el sol despierta y trae consigo su luz. Quien le persigue es el recuerdo de un hermano que todo lo hizo, que todo lo pudo. En vida, fue perfecto para sus padres, luego de muerto seguía siéndolo, incluso aún más.

Se llenaban de resentimiento. De soledad. Ambos niños, en diferentes momentos del tiempo, vivían las consecuencias de la realidad que sufren algunas familias. Son solitarios, aunque tienen diferentes porqués para serlo, fueron obligados a ser así.

Uno prefiere no llamar la atención, el otro aprendió a ser como la sombra que le perseguía día tras días. El de ojos azules solo habla cuando es necesario, el de cabellos largos y azulados es cordial y extrovertido, pero pocos conocen sus verdaderos sentimientos. Son niños que callan sus miedos y tristezas. Creen que la soledad es su única aliada.

A pesar de todo, a Yamato le gusta cómo luce la luna llena, a Ken cómo explotan las pompas de jabón. Esa inocencia fue la que permitió que sus caminos se cruzaran en el futuro.

Ellos no lo saben aún, pero han sido elegidos por un mundo lleno de fantasías y aventuras. En medio de batallas y pruebas que se tornarán personales, descubrirán que no nacieron para sufrir y callar sus temores. Al lado de sus camaradas digimon y amigos humanos (opuestos en personalidades) superarán obstáculos y aprenderán el significado de la amistad verdadera y que todavía hay gran bondad habitando dentro de sus almas.

Nadie nace para ser infeliz. Nadie vive para morir sin amigos. Necesitaban crecer y el Digimundo sabía que podrían hacerlo, y crecer fue lo que hicieron.

Las cicatrices muchas veces son imborrables, pero las heridas sanan y el dolor se adormece.

Porque la vida puede ser dura pero no cruel. Porque no hay mal que dure mil años, ni cuerpos que resistan tanta tempestad.

Porque la vida, sin ser buena ni mala, es sensacional, y aún en los golpes inesperados que da la vida hay un poco de gracia.

* * *

 **Notas:** En colaboración con Genee. Las historias se dan dentro de sus propias lineas de tiempo. _Al otro lado de la ciudad_ es una analogía, puede ser entendida como: _en otro tiempo._

¡Gracias por leer!


	98. Koushiro y Taichi

****Autor** : **SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Taichi

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **El efecto derrame**

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

Koushirou tecleaba nerviosamente. Sus dedos, rápidos, golpeaban las pequeñas teclas casi con furia. Era el único sonido audible, la banda sonora de una madrugada catastrófica.

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

Mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo, sus ojos observaban alternativamente su digivice y su teléfono celular. Uno no brillaba, el otro no sonaba.

 _Taec taec taec taec_. _Taectaectaectaectaectaec_.

Aumentó el golpeteo de sus dedos.

Sonó el teléfono.

—¡¿Taichi?! —exclamó.

Primero escuchó un silencio. Le pareció temeroso.

—Soy Cathghine —contestó la suave voz de la digielegida francesa, quien cambiaba las _r_ y borraba las _e_.

—¿Dónde está Taichi?

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

—Está en el Digimundo… Lo siento, Koushighou, si puedo ayudaght…

—Necesito a Taichi. Esto es urgente.

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

—No sé cómo resolveghlo. Tiene su digivice, estoy segugha de que ha ghecibido tu mensaje…

 _Taec taec taec taec_. _Taectaectaectaectaectaec_.

—¿Koushighou?

—Necesito que movilices tus contactos alrededor del mundo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —agregó, ante el silencio de la mujer—. Cath, esto es una emergencia.

Por unos segundos solo escuchó _taec_ _taec taec_ de su lado de la línea. Del de Catherine algo indefinido. ¿Roce de telas?

—Me estoy vistiendo. Voy a comenzagh a llamaghlos a todos.

 _Taectaectaectaectaectaec_.

—Gracias. —Y cortó.

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

Silencio.

Una pantalla se abrió en su computador.

—¿Koushirou? Estoy con Agumon —le dijo Tentomon. Alejó sus manos del teclado y focalizó su atención en el aparato próximo al suyo.

—Tentomon, Agumon, ¡¿dónde está Taichi?!

—Gennai lo está buscando con sus clones, no te preocupes.

—¡Él sabe que está pasando algo, Koushirou! ¡No es su culpa! —reclamó Agumon.

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

—Por favor, Agumon, contáctate con Taichi. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir—. Tentomon, te lo encargo. Debes estar atento para dar la alarma. Y si algo llegara a suceder…

No finalizó su frase, porque era muy dolorosa. Pero también dejó de teclear.

—Lo sé, Koushirou, no te preocupes. Adiós.

—Asegúrate de venir a este mundo… —pronunció, finalmente.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio y desplazó su silla hacia atrás. Estirando los brazos, pudo observar el caos en que había convertido las oficinas donde trabajaba con Haruhiko Takenouchi y Shuu Kido. Tenía por lo menos tres computadoras prendidas, una pantalla de televisión —desde hacía horas en negro—, la cafetera humeando en silencio y las luces apagadas. Solo lo iluminaba la luz de sus pantallas y solo oía su teclear.

—Maldito Taichi —masculló.

No había a quién llamar. Catherine podría movilizar ejércitos con sus dotes para la comunicación, pero solo Taichi podía patear el tablero en la ONU para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si es que aún no era tarde.

Su propio pensamiento lo enervó.

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

Pensó en despertar a sus colegas, pero la noche era muy helada y su capacidad de influencia muy pequeña. Habían comenzado por denegarle a Shuu la entrada al Digimundo, así como así. Aunque claro que luego de haber desactivado los pases de todos los asistentes de menor categoría del centro. Pero lo peor fue lo que le hicieron a Haruhiko. Pensar en ello lo ponía nervioso.

 _Taec taec taec taec_.

Pero aunque a Haruhiko podían dejarlo al borde de la ilegalidad, cancelándole su pase mientras estaba allí, y a Shuu podían dejarlo afuera, a él no podían ponerle un dedo encima porque era un niño elegido. Por eso debía resolverlo solo.

Maldito Taichi.

Uno de los computadores que estaba aparentemente en reposo se encendió, dando lugar a la pequeña ventanita que indicaba que alguien del Digimundo quería comunicarse. Deslizó su silla por el piso alfombrado.

—¡Taichi! —exclamó, viendo su rostro moreno en la pantalla—. Maldición, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Tranquilo, estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú pero desde aquí.

—¿Lo mismo que yo? ¡Debiste hacerlo hace años en la ONU, no cuando todo se descalabra! —Le sorprendió el tono de su voz. Nunca le había gritado a Taichi, ni siquiera las dos veces que había tratado de golpearlo.

—Si te corres puedo llegar a tu oficina y hablaremos tranquilos —respondió Taichi, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que había comenzado a desarrollar luego de la universidad, queriendo ingresar al servicio exterior de Japón.

Koushirou se hizo a un lado. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que podía ser su oficina cuando nadie tecleaba.

Taichi aterrizó en el suelo, porque no importaba cuantos miles de viajes hubiesen hecho desde la niñez, aún la única que podía volver con gracia del Digimundo era Hikari.

Se miraron en silencio. El pelirrojo permaneció sentado mientras él se incorporaba. Taichi no se animó a hablar, ninguna palabra parecía ser adecuada frente a un Koushirou furioso. Los interrumpió el sonido de su teléfono celular.

—Es Catherine —informó Taichi.

—Ya hablé con ella. Está dándome una mano. —Lo observó debatirse entre atenderla o prestarle atención a su amigo de la infancia—. Reaccionó mucho antes que tú.

—¿Desde cuándo peleas en vez de buscar una solución? —preguntó Taichi, dudoso. Súbitamente no sabía cómo tratarlo.

—Desde que es tu culpa.

Taichi hizo silencio. Koushirou lo observó; no volvió a teclear. Los enchufes se estaban sobrecalentando y un sonido muy leve, que parecía rasgar el aire, comenzaba a hacerse audible. Comenzaba porque, si bien seguramente estaba presente hacía rato, Koushirou recién lo notaba debido al aumento de la tensión en la sala.

—¿Vamos a mirarnos, o nos pondremos manos a la obra…? Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Koushirou, pero no puedo si no me explicas. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué todo esto puede ser mi culpa.

Suspiró y dio el brazo a torcer. Giró su cuerpo hacia las computadoras y comenzó a abrir distintas ventanas en cada una. Taichi se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, Koushirou se tensó, y luego se relajó. El moreno lo notó y supo que su amigo había regresado a su personalidad usual. Volvió a sonar su móvil, no lo atendió.

—Estos son distintos lugares del Digimundo —le explicó—. Son todas las zonas que han sido aprobadas para experimentación.

—Vengo de allí —dijo Taichi, indicando una de las pantallas—. ¿Qué es todo ese humo? No se podía respirar. No vi a ningún digimon en la zona.

—Están huyendo, Taichi. Aparentemente habría algún elemento bajo la superficie que los repele.

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué acaso no hay tan solo datos? ¿Por qué puede ser… venenoso, o lo que sea, con los digimon?

—Bastantes enemigos luego, ¿aún no te enteras que los datos pueden ser fatales?

Taichi no contestó, pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Cuan certeras.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?

—Necesito que viajes a la ONU y obligues a que se detengan las excavaciones. ¡No sé cómo! —adelantó, antes que su amigo lo interrumpiese—. Esa es tu parte del trabajo. Yo puedo acercarte más informes, pero estimo que serán tan bien recibidos como todos los que te di antes de que se firmara el acuerdo.

—Te recuerdo que yo voté en contra, Koushirou. Estoy tan en desacuerdo con esto como tú.

—Tú eres el representante del Digimundo, Taichi. Sé que estás lleno de buenas intenciones y de iniciativas, pero fallaste cuando debías protegerlo. —Yagami levantó la vista al techo y retiró su mano del hombro de Koushirou. No sabía qué responder—. Aunque es la primera vez que fallas —finalizó, suavizando el tono. Taichi sonrió. Solo un poquito, porque no era el momento para ello.

—Explícame todo. Me movilizaré ahora mismo.

—Las excavaciones han «movido» el Digimundo… Es como si fuera un eclipse. Está acercándose peligrosamente a nuestro mundo, pero no van a chocar, porque forman parte de espacios distintos. —Taichi asintió, acostumbrado a que su amigo simplificara la complejidad—. Por ende estos datos que están huyendo del Digimundo, por las excavaciones, comenzarán a derramarse en el nuestro…

—¿Y qué pasará? —preguntó Taichi, alertado por las imágenes en vídeo que graficaban el escenario: dos esferas, una sobre la otra, abiertas y derramándose—. ¿Por qué la esfera de abajo también está derramando? ¿Acaso nuestro mundo también está en peligro?

—Por supuesto, Taichi. No llegarán digimons, llegarán datos sueltos. Nuestro mundo no tiene datos sueltos flotando en el aire. Puede suceder cualquier cosa.

Taichi aspiró el peligro.

 _Taec taec taec taec_. Koushirou ya estaba trabajando.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Tú debes volver a lo tuyo. Yo, a seguir investigando. Aún no pude contactar a Wallace. Catherine está llamando a todos los digielegidos del mundo.

—¿Para qué le has pedido eso? —preguntó Taichi, mirando en su móvil la sucesión de llamadas perdidas.

Koushirou giró en su asiento, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y observó a su amigo. Él estaba nervioso, Taichi desesperado. Koushirou sabía que era tan solo la antesala a que se pusiera en acción. Y que Yagami preocupado por la seguridad del Digimundo era una garantía.

—Taichi… —suspiró—. Voy a confiar en ti y no daré ninguna orden sin dejarte actuar ni sin consultártelo…

—¿Qué orden? ¿De qué hablas? —reclamó.

—Si las excavaciones no se detienen… los digimon se impondrán para defender su mundo.

—¿Los… echarán a la fuerza? —preguntó Taichi, apretando los puños. De tan solo imaginar a Greymon luchando contra una máquina… Koushiro asintió—. Eso sería una guerra, Koushiro…

Koushiro volvió a asentir.

 _Taec taec taec taec_. _Taectaectaectaectaectaec_.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! A ese fic lo escribí escuchando la banda sonora de Atonement. Recomiendo leerlo así.

¡Gracias por leer!


	99. Miyako y Iori

**Autor:** Miss M Dragneel (escrito así porque sino la página borra el nombre)

 **Personajes:** Miyako y Iori

 **Concepto:** sombrero

 **El sombrero de la discordia**

Para Iori Hida, ese día había transcurrido con normalidad, al menos hasta ese momento en el que se dedicaba a estudiar para su examen del día siguiente.

Armadimon dormitaba en el sofá después de haberse comido tres pastelillos de chocolate.

Sí… un día normal para el chico de trece años.

Su madre y abuelo salieron por la compra de la despensa y, luego de una hora, Miyako estaba revisando el antivirus del ordenador portátil, y Hawkmon comía alegremente los dulces provenientes de la mochila de su compañera.

La joven de cabellos lilas suspiró.

—Estoy por quedarme dormida. Hay demasiado silencio.

—Si quieres ruido deberías ir a casa de Daisuke —dijo Iori, sin despegar la vista de su libro. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No, muchas gracias. Dije que hay mucho silencio, no que quiero quedar aturdida. —Iori no le respondió, así que resignada al mutismo de su amigo, siempre tan serio y disciplinado, buscó con la mirada algo con lo cual entretenerse. En eso, su celular inundó estridentemente la sala de estar con la canción _Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_ anunciando una nueva llamada—. Hola, Yuna. ¿Qué pasa? Espera, espera. Habla más despacio.

El castaño soltó aire con fastidio.

—Mal momento para hablar —comentó Hawkmon—. Una vez que empieza a charlar, no hay quien la detenga.

—Esa canción me despertó. —Armadillomon bostezó, dándose cuenta de los invitados—. ¿Ah? ¿Hawkmon cuando llegaste con Miyako?

—Hace una hora. Deberías darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

—Es que estaba tan satisfecho de los pastelillos que hizo la mamá de Iori que me dio sueño.

—Eso no…

—Chicos, por favor, no discutan. Trato de estudiar.

—¿EN SERIO? —Los tres dieron un respingo al escuchar el grito histérico de la joven—. ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡TENGO QUE IR AHORA MISMO! ¡GRACIAS POR DECIRME, ERES UN SOL! —Tan pronto como inició, la llamada esta terminó.

Ambos digimons y el muchacho observaron a Miyako tropezar con la alfombra en su intento de recoger sus pertenencias.

—¿Miya, qué sucede?

—¡No hay tiempo de explicar, Hawkmon! Tengo que ir al centro comercial. ¡Pero ya!

—¿No tenías tarea?

—Eso puede esperar, Iori. Solo se vive una vida. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Negó ante la invitación de su amiga y miró de nuevo sus apuntes.

—Tengo que continuar estudiando.

—A ver si entendí. ¿Prefieres quedarte estudiando en lugar de ir por un pequeño paseo?

—Sí. —Miyako detuvo lo que hacía en seco.

—¿Por qué no eres un adolescente normal? —cuestionó desconcertada.

—No exageres, Miya. Lo soy.

—No. Claro que no. Incluso Koushiro se da su tiempo. Levántate de ahí. Irás conmigo. No voy a permitir que mi pequeño amigo deseche su juventud así.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero…

—¡Iori Hida, obedece a tus mayores! ¡No vas a estudiar más!

Qué extraño se escuchaba eso. Lo estaban obligando a ir al centro comercial. Y, como Miyako era una de las personas más obstinadas, ahora él la seguía por las calles con dirección al centro comercial.

—¿Y qué es lo que según tú _es el objeto que Dios dicta como ley debe ser tuyo_? —Miyako sonrió con ensoñación.

—¡El sombrero de la nueva línea de accesorios de Fancy! ¡Tiene que ser mío Iori! —El castaño enarcó una ceja.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?

—Cuando Yuna me llamó dijo que solo quedaban cuatro sombreros en la tienda, y contando el tiempo que nos tomará en llegar, mientras hablamos dos chicas suertudas se han llevado uno para cada una y en el camino de la entrada del centro comercial a la tienda, otra llevará el penúltimo. Y el que quedará es el mío. Créeme que así pasará. Las mujeres son unas brujas cuando se trata de accesorios exclusivos y de cantidad limitada. No dejan tiempo ni para respirar.

No quiso llevarle la contraria, ni mucho menos señalarle que también era una chica y por consiguiente y se estaba comportando como una obsesiva.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y mucho tenía que ver al recordar las expresiones de Takeru y Daisuke al decirle que acompañar a una mujer de compras era suicidio.

La pelimorada no había mentido. Al llegar a la famosa tienda, una chica venía saliendo con expresión fascinada, luciendo un sombrero negro cuyo único detalle eran pequeñas perlas que formaban las siglas _AF_ de Autumn Fancy.

Por un sombrero tan sencillo… tanto escándalo.

—Oh dios, Iori… —murmuró inquieta.

—Miya, lo que sea que tengas que decirme, no es necesario que me claves las uñas en el hombro.

—Lo siento. Esa chica de ahí. Distráela.

Miró al frente, una chica de cabello rubio le dio una rápida mirada satisfecha al sombrero exclusivo y continuó ojeando los demás productos.

—Se más explícita.

—Está dando por hecho que se quedará con el sombrero. Por eso siguió mirando lo demás. Tienes que distraerla para que yo pueda llevármelo.

—¿Eso no es jugar sucio?

Iori frunció el ceño al sentir la palmada despreocupada de la pelimorada.

—Todavía te falta mucho por aprender, pequeñín. Es simple estrategia femenina. Ella no ha comprado el sombrero y no le pertenece, así que yo me lo llevaré. Y para asegurar mi adquisición, tú la despistarás.

Discutir con Miyako estando tan determinada, era una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que avanzó hacia la chica mientras su amiga vigilaba la entrada en caso de que llegara otra potencial rival. Suspiró resignado.

—Disculpa, ¿Podrías ayudarme? —La rubia se volteó.

—Claro, ¿En qué?

Estaba engañando a una persona que lucía amable. Qué decepcionante.

—Verás, mi hermana cumple años y no tengo idea de qué le puede gustar como obsequio. Tiene más o menos tu edad.

Ella le mostró varios collares que a su parecer era idénticos. Miró sobre el hombro de la joven. Miyako ya estaba pagando el sombrero.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que la caja registradora hizo ruido y llamó la atención.

—Perdona. ¿Pero qué haces con eso? Es mío. —Una sonrisa catalogada como diabólica.

—Querida… acabo de compralo… así que es mío. La próxima, no seas tan confiada.

—Estaba por hacerlo. Dame eso, cabello de poni.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, Barbie barata? Tanto químico afectó tu cabeza.

La dependienta se mostraba preocupada, y él también.

Que no se armara, por favor.

—Una cerebrito insultando, eso es nuevo.

 _Oh no…_

20 minutos después, esta era la escena.

—Muy bien. Ya pueden irse a casa los tres.

Al escuchar al policía, las dos jóvenes se fulminaron con la mirada, con Iori resignado sentado en medio de ellas.

—¿Y qué pasa con el sombrero?

—¿Que qué pasa? Yo lo compré. Hazte la idea —dijo Miyako acomodándose el cabello que anteriormente la chica le desordenó.

—Silencio las dos. Están aquí justamente por causar disturbios en la tienda. Revisamos la cámara de vigilancia y, evidentemente, señorita Dine, ese sombrero es propiedad de la señorita Inoue. Si lo quería, no debió descuidarlo.

—Ya oíste al oficinal, es mío.

—No hagas esto más grande —pidió Iori mirándola a ella y luego a la rubia, esta estaba igual de revolcada que su amiga, las chicas eran unas brujas. Y él había sido llevado también a la estación por no hacer nada para mantener el orden público.

—Bien, quédatelo, cabello de poni, esto no se quedará así, como que me llamó Kasumi Dine que no saldrás victoriosa. ¡Me quebraste una uña!

—¡Nadie te dijo que me la clavaras, rubia!

—¡Silencio, jovencitas! A la próxima las encerraré en una celda juntas por todo una noche, aunque sean menores de edad.

Una última mirada retadora que despedía fuego a su alrededor y Kasumi salió primero intentando mantener algo de dignidad. Miyako y Iori salieron segundos, la primera con una sonrisa igual a la del gato Risón, abrazando la bolsa que contenía el sombrero. Con satisfacción rió.

—¿Qué te parece un helado, Iori?

Tenía que estar jugando con él.

Al día siguiente, Iori caminaba derecho a la cafetería; podía ver a Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari almorzando tranquilamente. Se dejó caer abruptamente sobre la banca y lanzó su mochila con irritación.

—Hola, muchachos…

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó el moreno—. ¿Te dijeron que el ajedrez no cuenta cómo elección deportiva? —La inocente y típica broma desprendió risas en los otros dos jóvenes, sabían que su amigo no era muy fanático de los deportes, salvo por el kendo, pero Iori prefería llamarlo una disciplina.

—No —respondió resoplando—. ¡Obtuve un 8,5 en mi examen de historia!

En la mesa se hizo el silencio. Takeru y Daisuke se vieron entre sí para luego estallar en carcajadas. Esa calificación para ellos era como obtener un 10.

Hikari frunció el ceño al oír a su amigo y novio, y se volvió hacia Iori sonriendo comprensivamente.

—¿Crees que no estudiaste lo suficiente?

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hice! Me desvelé tratando de reponer el tiempo perdido para no descender en mi promedio pero me quedé dormido y además llegué tarde. ¡Y todo por ese estúpido sombrero!

Las carcajadas se detuvieron. Ahora sí que hasta Hikari observaba con los ojos muy abiertos al castaño.

El honorable y respetuoso Iori Hida dijo una grosería y por causa… de un sombrero.

* * *

 **Notas:** Gracias a los que idearon esta colaboración, muchísimas mentes (unas más retorcidas que otras) están detrás de estas viñetas, realmente fue divertido. Y dentro de poco volveré a los fics.

¡Gracias por leer!


	100. Takeru y Mimi

**Autor:** Hikari Blossom

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Mimi

 **Concepto:** perfume

 **La amígdala y el hipocampo**

 _Perfume desconocido II_

Diez horas. Era lo único que faltaba para que saliera mi vuelo a Nueva York, lo que me dejaba la mitad de ese tiempo para poder dormir.

Me giré hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, inspiré profundo y ahí fue cuando lo sentí. Aquel aroma, descaradamente impregnado en mis sábanas lilas, se metió sin piedad en mis fosas nasales y me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

«¿Por qué?», exclamé con frustración y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

Miré el techo; la luz de la luna llena se colaba por mi ventana.

Takeru.

¿Era en serio? ¿Cuántos perfumes existían en el mundo?

Suspiré hondo y observé el espacio vacío junto a mí. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar la noche anterior; era casi como si él me estuviera tocando nuevamente.

Inhalé y ese olor me devolvió a la realidad. ¿De verdad? La vida no podía estar jugándome esa mala pasada… ¿Cuántos malditos perfumes existían en el mundo?

 _Ralph Lauren_

Takeru nunca había usado perfumes, vaya uno a saber la razón. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando a los treinta días de relación, con la excusa del cumplemes, le regalé un Ralph Lauren traído de un viaje fugaz a Nueva York. Él sonrió, de esa manera tan encantadora que tenía de hacerlo, y comenzó a usarlo todos los días.

Esos meses fueron increíbles. Las cenas en restaurantes dos o tres veces a la semana, las salidas al cine cada vez que se estrenaba una película, las eternas conversaciones telefónicas, las despedidas largas y tristes, aunque ambos sabíamos que nos volveríamos a ver a las pocas horas. Descubrir algo nuevo cada día y reír todo el tiempo de las cosas más tontas… Pero el Ralph Lauren ya me tenía harta. El hecho de que lo usara todos los días —todos, sin excepción— le hizo perder el encanto y me aburrió de que, de no oler a nada, oliera siempre igual. Además, no era solo él, sino su ropa, toda su ropa, incluidas las chaquetas que él se «olvidaba» y que a mí me gustaba usar para estar en casa cuando hacía frío.

 _Paco Rabanne_

Abracé a Takeru por la espalda, apoyando mi nariz en su nuca, y sonreí. Me encantaba el Paco Rabanne. Se lo había comprado para su cumpleaños número veintiuno, festejando que finalmente fuera mayor de edad y así terminar de una vez con los chistes de mis amigos que me trataban de corruptora de menores. Una tontería en realidad: la diferencia de edad nunca fue un problema, jamás se notó.

—Me tengo que ir —susurró en un suspiro.

—No pienso dejarte —repliqué, caprichosa.

Él rio y besó mis manos.

—Tengo que volver a casa, ¿sabes? Hace tres días que me vengo quedando aquí.

—Un día más no hiere a nadie… —Y a partir de esa noche no volví a dormir sola.

Una tarde que volvíamos caminando por el parque —habíamos ido a festejar nuestro medio año juntos al restaurante donde yo trabajaba—, de pronto le solté la mano. Un estornudo, que juro hizo volar a los pájaros, salió de mi ser como un demonio contenido. Me dio mucha vergüenza, eso no había sonado femenino en absoluto. Pero Takeru sonrió, como siempre, y me envolvió con su bufanda. En ese momento mi corazón se derritió y dejé que el aroma a Paco Rabanne me consumiera.

 _Hugo Boss_. _Ralph Lauren II_

Los jueves eran mis días libres.

Recuerdo que ese jueves estaba lloviendo y también que había mucha humedad, porque mi cabello era un desastre.

Decidí ordenar un poco el apartamento —presumo que el ocio me había ganado—. Del montón de ropa limpia tomé la camiseta roja de Takeru y aspiré el aroma a Hugo Boss mientras me la colocaba.

Estaba acomodando unos libros en la biblioteca cuando lo vi. Admito que sentí un pequeño nudo en la garganta: el frasco de aquel Ralph Lauren roto.

Cuando Takeru llegó de la universidad le restó importancia al asunto. Obvio, yo era la exagerada. Él sonrió; su sonrisa ya no me parecía tan encantadora.

Luego de eso, las salidas al cine dejaron de existir, las llamadas se hicieron más cortas y las despedidas menos emotivas.

 _Perfume desconocido I_

A Jomei lo conocí en el cumpleaños de Momoe, la hermana de Miyako. Me lo presentaron porque él también había estudiado cocina y como acababa de mudarse a la ciudad, estaba buscando trabajo en algún restaurante. Tuvo una entrevista y comenzó a la siguiente semana. Nos llevamos bien al instante. Era muy diferente a Takeru.

El restaurante estaba creciendo rápido y pronto el trabajo comenzó a aumentar. Empecé a pasar menos tiempo en casa y sentía a Takeru cada vez más distante de mí.

Jomei siempre olía igual. Era un aroma que no llegaba a distinguir bien y además, pasar tanto tiempo en una cocina nos hacía a todos oler a especias a los pocos minutos.

—Te extraño —le confesé a Takeru una noche mientras él leía y yo miraba la televisión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo, sin despegar los ojos de su lectura. Me molestó.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera me miras, ya no te importo.

—Por supuesto que sí —juró, dejando el libro en la mesita de noche y abrazándome.

Hablamos por horas y lloré. Él prometió cambiar.

No lo hizo.

Me costó mucho, pero finalmente le pedí que se fuera. No quería ser de esas parejas que veía cada noche en el restaurante: esas que no se hablan ni se miran en toda la comida. No quería estar con alguien por costumbre.

Jomei fue un gran apoyo. Incluso salimos un par de veces. Me agradaba y era muy apuesto, pero eso era todo. No aparecía en mis sueños; no había mariposas en mi panza.

Al poco tiempo fue el cumpleaños de Taichi y obviamente Takeru estaba allí. Nos saludamos con cierta incomodad y ambos mentimos diciendo que nos encontrábamos bien. Al final de la noche nos fuimos juntos y mi corazón casi se salta un latido cuando lo abracé: olía igual que Jomei. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el detalle y me concentré en Takeru, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Pero, vamos, ¿cuántos perfumes existían en el mundo?

 _Ralph Lauren III_

Gracias a ese perfume invasor que se había apoderado de mis sábanas, no logré pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Igual tenía catorce horas de vuelo por delante y en un avión no hay mucho para hacer más que dormir.

Después de dejar todo en casa de Michael, estábamos bajando del metro cuando mi celular recuperó la señal por primera vez desde que había dejado Japón. Tenía mensajes de mis amigos, algunos encargos, un mensaje de Jomei deseándome feliz viaje y finalmente uno de Takeru que me hizo sonreír de lado.

—¿Mimi? —me llamó la atención Michael.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar antes?

Media hora después, en la heladería, la bolsa de Sephora descansaba junto a mí. Dentro, un Ralph Lauren recién comprado no podía esperar para estar en Odaiba y, tal vez, comenzar de nuevo.

«Aquí estaré cuando regreses. Takeru.»

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El título refiere a las partes del cerebro que se activan cuando olemos algo y lo podemos asociar con recuerdos. Sephora es una tienda de Manhattan donde se puede comprar cosméticos y perfumes.

Corrección: Tsukiyomi, mi colega digifan.

¡Gracias por leer!


	101. Ken y Natsuko Takaishi

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Ken y Natsuko Takaishi

 **Concepto:** nombre

 **Llámalo esperanza**

¿Cómo fue que dejaste que alguien te hiciera tanto daño? Siendo la mujer que proyectas ahora, me cuesta trabajo imaginarte desvalida, como en este momento te presentas. Muchas cosas empiezan a tener sentido cuando me respondes las preguntas que tenía atoradas desde hace tiempo: el divorcio, tus hijos separados, los años en los que decidiste dedicarte a tu carrera para olvidar lo demás.

Cuando esto empezó me llamaste para preguntarme por tu hijo menor. Ese al que yo apenas y entendía. Empezaba a comportarse iracundo, yo sabía que había sido cuestión de tiempo.

¿Takeru sabe todo lo que dejaste ir por él? ¿Supo del hombre que durmió contigo por años y al que le tuviste que romper el corazón al mudarte de vuelta a Odaiba? Sinceramente a mí me hubiese parecido una excusa bastante idiota, Tokio tampoco es tan grande. Yo no te hubiese dejado ir.

Como ahora, que me buscas para decirme que no hay manera de continuar con lo nuestro. ¿Por qué? Te tomó tres segundos poner tus mentiras en orden en tu cabeza, encontrarles sentido. Yo estaba preparado para este momento desde la primera vez que me besaste. La culpa que sentías aún me quema la lengua.

—Takeru sospecha que salgo con alguien. Se ha propuesto descubrir quién es, está muy enfadado. No quiero que su amistad se vea afectada por mi culpa.

—Creí haberte dicho, Natsuko, que Takeru y yo no somos tan buenos amigos como tú lo crees.

»Y si se llega a enterar que soy yo, ¿qué? Hace mucho que debió entender que no volverías con Hiroaki. Que tenías derecho de rehacer tu vida.

—¿Crees que estoy rehaciendo mi vida contigo?

Sabes herir. A veces llego a preguntarme el nombre de esto que pretendes que seamos: ¿amantes? Para eso necesitarías amarme y te dices incapaz de amar a otra persona que no sea mi rubio pseudoamigo.

De mi parte lo sabes, que te amo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fuiste tú quien me elevó a ser un hombre: me enseñaste a besar, a acariciar, a pensar.

—Tal vez perdiste la oportunidad de rehacerla pero, para mí, tú eres la de mi vida. ¿Acaso no basta, Natsuko?

—Estás encaprichado. Me regañaste cuando te conté lo de Hiroaki y estás actuando de la misma manera.

»Tú me dijiste que no hay ninguna relación de uno. Cuando uno desea saltar por la borda es mejor aceptarlo antes de que él te jale consigo hacia los tiburones.

—¡Tú no harías eso, Natsuko!

—¡Deja de mencionar mi nombre!

—¡Natsuko, Natsuko, Natsuko!

Natsuko. Siempre que puedo te hablo por tu nombre de pila porque quiero olvidar que eres una Takaishi. En realidad quien lo tiene que olvidar eres tú. Entender que puedes ser solo Natsuko.

—Si me dejas yo le diré a Takeru todo —te dije tratando de recuperar la compostura—. De cualquier manera pierdes.

—¿Estás chantajeándome?

—¿Crees que por ser mayor tienes el poder sobre mí? La edad nunca ha sido un factor entre nosotros.

Al contrario, tú evitas pronunciar mi nombre. Para ti no hay Ken sin Ichijouji o viceversa. Me pregunto cómo me llamarás en tu memoria: ¿novio? ¿El amigo de mi hijo con el que me acuesto? ¿Tu peor pesadilla?

Se que estás acostumbrada a ver más allá y ahí tratas de desdibujarme. Como si fuese un ciclón de temporada o tal vez llegaste a creer que huiría primero. Creo que Takeru no te había hablado lo suficiente de mí.

Así que ahora, ¿qué nombre tienes para mí, Natsuko?

Hemos estado en silencio ya mucho tiempo y justamente tiempo es del que no disponemos. Me acerco a ti y tú no te alejas. Te tomo por la cintura y tú a mí por los hombros. Beso tu mentón y tu respondes con un suspiro. ¿Por qué tenemos que complicar las cosas cuando en realidad son tan sencillas? Me diriges a tu habitación y entiendo que esta noche deseas liderar. No me quejaré si en la mañana vuelves a arrepentirte, o si quieres volver a dejarme, por hoy quiero que vuelvas a demostrarme que eres esa mujer aguerrida, apasionada, sin ataduras.

Repites mi nombre, me mueves las manos a tu antojo, aprendo un nuevo ángulo de presión. Cuando caes sobre mí me inflo porque de nuevo lo he logrado. Y para creérmelo tengo que recitar tu nombre:

—Natsuko.

Un rayo de sol me hace abrir los párpados. Me cuesta trabajo reconocer tu habitación sin la oscuridad de la noche. Tú sigues dormida pegada a mi pecho delgado y me atrevo a sonreír porque las mañanas jamás me habían parecido tan espléndidas antes.

Nunca antes había pasado la noche en tu casa. Y entonces caigo: nunca antes había pasado la noche en tu casa.

Y al mirar hacia la puerta reconozco esa mirada de odio en los ojos azules que le heredaste a tu hijo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Amo/odio el título.

¡Gracias por leer!


	102. Mimi y Miyako

**Autor:** LeCielVAN

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Miyako

 **Concepto:** vela

 **Esas luces que surcan tus ojos**

Cuando un rayo, peligroso y fulminante, atraviesa un corazón, es inevitable que poco después llegue una tormenta salvaje; lista para destruir, reordenar y nublar todo tipo de sentimientos. Las palabras más vehementes sacudirán aquella mente, al igual que un viento descontrolado que arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

Una vez que se está en el punto máximo, al borde de un precipicio, colmado de un viento inclemente, no hay marcha atrás. Se debe seguir hasta el final, no importa si tropiezas con miradas fuera de su lugar, o con susurros de vientos lejanos acompañados de suaves brisas que parecen roces equivocados. La lluvia te cegara y la neblina congelara tus sentidos, pero debes seguir, _seguir y seguir_ , hasta que el sol se abra paso entre las nubes grises que se niegan a salir de un pecho inocente y adolorido.

La terrible tormenta, que se alza presurosa, pasará, no trates de evitarla o los rayos seguirán perforando cada palpitación acelerada.

¿Es posible que todo esto quepa en un solo cuerpo...?

—Sí… ya lo sé, Mimi. Debo ser más ordenada con la cocina «porque refleja mi forma de vida».

—Si ya lo sabes, Miyako, ¿por qué no lo haces? Hace dos meses que te mudaste, hace dos meses que te dije esto. ¡Y todo sigue igual! —Se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente indignada con la chica que la observaba aterrada.

—La universidad me tiene bastante ocupada y, además, no ha sido fácil superar _eso_. —Bajó la mirada mientras entrelazaba sus manos y jugueteaba con ellas.

—Así que era eso, creí que se debía a algo más serio —suspiró—. Pues entonces debo esforzarme el doble para ayudarte.

Le sonrió, Miyako asintió alzando la mirada.

—El cielo se está poniendo feo —siguió diciendo Mimi, acercándose a una ventana—. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga más noche, hoy vendrá Kou a cenar con nosotros.

Tomó su bolso y, justo antes de despedirse de su amiga, las luces del departamento se fueron, dejando todo sumido en una oscuridad desconcertante.

Ambas lanzaron un sonoro grito al tiempo en que se buscaban, palpando con las manos las sombras que las envolvían. Por fin, cuando chocaron contra los dedos de la otra, se tomaron fuertemente y se quedaron de pie, allí, donde las manos se reconocieron.

—¡Esto es horrible!

—Cálmate, Mimi. S-solo fue un apagón.

—Pero tengo que llegar a casa, Kou llegará y no estaré ahí. Miyako, lo siento, debo irme. —Apretó más a quien sostenía—. Quédate aquí, pronto volverá la luz, estoy segura, enciende unas velas. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿sí?

Y, dicho eso, atravesó el cuarto, esquivó muebles, como si de repente pudiese ver en las tinieblas. Pero, una vez más, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de salida, un rayo le hizo dar un respingo, y minutos después una tormenta se desató de la nada y sin anunciarse previamente, como un invitado inesperado.

La chica se desparramó por el suelo, profesando palabras irreproducibles.

—Mimi. —Sintió un peso que se apoyaba en su hombro—. Lo siento.

Un trueno que cayó en ese momento se reflejó en los lentes de Miyako.

—Ah, está bien. Podría correr bajo la lluvia, la estación no queda muy lejos pero… —observó el esmalte de sus uñas, estirando la palma de su mano. Un tenue color rojo se alzaba ante sus ojos, borroso—. Mi maquillaje se arruinaría.

.

.

Sus espaldas permanecían recostadas contra la ventana, con las piernas flexionadas, abrazando sus rodillas, separadas únicamente por una vela que Miyako había logrado encontrar entre un montón de utensilios sin importancia.

—Esto es tan aburrido. —Bostezó—. Estar sin luz es de verdad terrible.

—Antes podían vivir sin luz.

—¿Cómo lo hacían? —preguntó, clavando la mirada en el techo blanco.

—Leyendo, chismorreando, vagando entre bailes para cazar un esposo.

—¡Eso no suena tan mal! —soltó una carcajada, al tiempo en que un hálito blancuzco se desprendía de su boca.

—No, quizá no sea malo. Pero si les rompían el corazón tenían la oportunidad de ir a otro baile y enamorarse de nuevo. —Tocó una de sus mejillas en gesto soñador y melancólico a la vez. Como si recordara vidas, o memorias, pasadas.

—Miyako, ¿extrañas a Ichijouji?

—Sí… eso creo. En realidad… yo… —Su voz de repente se resquebrajo, como un frágil cristal—. Me siento mal.

Y comenzó a sollozar, abriendo la boca, tragando las lágrimas que resbalaban. Agitaba las manos y pataleaba como posesa. Mimi apenas y pudo acercarse a ella, evitando la vela, y abrazarla.

—Es normal, ¿no? Salieron durante mucho tiempo, lo sigues amando.

En ese momento la chica detuvo de golpe el lloriqueo, posando la vista en ese cabello castaño que se revolvía con el suyo; lila, largo y enredado.

—No es eso. —Mimi alzó la vista, abriendo los ojos—. No es eso. Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más. Es un compañero de universidad, por ello, me siento mal, Mimi.

—¡Tonta! —Golpeó su cabeza con suavidad—. Sabía que tenías algo más y no querías decírmelo.

Las risas se fundieron con el repiqueteo de afuera.

Pasaron varios minutos conversando de cosas intrascendentes. Qué color le iba mejor a cada una, qué corte de cabello, etc. Y cuando sus voces cesaron, los truenos caían con más fuerza, cada vez más furiosos, cada vez más luminosos.

Inoue miraba de vez en cuando, a través de los cristales que cubrían sus ojos, el cabello de Mimi que caía sinuoso hasta casi llegar al piso. Y cuando su vista ascendía, nerviosa, hasta los mechones de cabello que se desparramaban sobre su pecho, desviaba la vista con la misma rapidez de los rayos.

Ya no podía decirle que en realidad solo había tenido una discusión con Ken y que luego de eso ellos volvieron. No podía decir que fingió seguir distanciada de su aparente _exnovio_ , solo porque le gustaba que ella la visitará todos los días para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Que solo la había invitado a ella a su nuevo departamento. Tampoco podía gritar que en el momento en que se fue la luz, creyó que fue obra suya porque no deseaba que se fuera, y que por el extraño sentimiento que la rondó al escucharla decir ese nombre, «Kou», una tormenta se desató tanto en su interior como fuera de ella.

Se sentía la persona más hipócrita del mundo. Mentirosa. ¿La heredera de la pureza, del amor? Era indigna de tales adjetivos.

Los pensamientos que retumbaban en su cabeza la azotaban con más fuerza cuando se fijaba en los labios de ella, ligeramente entreabiertos, esbozando una sonrisa que siempre acompañaba la comisura de esos labios pálidos por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. Los quería tocar, exhalar el aliento que de ellos emanaba.

«¿Sabrán tan dulces cómo su voz?».

 _Ring. Ring_. Un sonido extraño hizo eco en la habitación.

Mimi, desconcertada, metió instintivamente la mano en el bolso de su abrigo.

—Es un mensaje de Kou —dijo, sonriéndole sinceramente.

Cuando observó la vela que las separaba, se dio cuenta de todo.

La luz de la pequeña flama que se zarandeaba por la débil brisa de afuera, era igual a las luces que nadaban en los ojos de Mimi cada vez que hablaba de él, de Koushiro, con tanta energía que parecía que su voz se acabaría en cualquier momento. Eran esas luces las que Miyako tanto apreciaba, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba, por no ser ella la causante de esa fuente de luciérnagas flotantes, inconmovibles aun en esa oscuridad que se abría, infinita, sin divisar todavía un rayo de luz para ella.

Miyako Inoue estaba enamorada de Mimi Tachikawa… Por lo menos en lo que la tormenta se detuviera y los rayos dejaran de escucharse en su pecho.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este fic fue inspirado por el libro _Sueño profundo_ ; de Banana Yoshimoto. Específicamente en las páginas 165, 166 y 167… ¡Ah! Y por ShadowLights.

(Díganme que no me quedaron muy OoC).

¡Gracias por leer!


	103. Hikari y Gennai

**Autor:** Angelique-Kaulitz

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Gennai

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Entre el brillo y la sombra**

Todo comenzó como cualquier misión dentro de sus aventuras: _ellos_ _eligieron hacerlo_.

Hikari Yagami sabía que la llegada de los digimons al Mundo Real atraería curiosidad y preguntas. Era algo maravilloso e inexplicable. Mágico. Y, cuando confirmaron que puerta digital había quedado abierta de forma permanente, se convirtieron en los encargados de ayudar a que ambos universos encuentren armonía. No porque se considerasen responsables, bueno, Hikari no lo sintió así. Ella aceptó la tarea con el entusiasmo de la idea de una unión indisoluble entre ambos mundos: había tenido una visión sobre ese futuro feliz y quería cumplirlo. Así que, en una tarde ociosa, grabó un vídeo para explicar lo que eran los digimons y por qué estaban llegando al Mundo Real y qué rol tenían _ellos_ , los humanos, en ese vínculo que los unía. Pronto, gracias a Koushiro, las imágenes y el vídeo circularon por Internet.

No era raro, entonces, que a Hikari la frenasen en la calle para preguntarle si ella era la del vídeo y si podía decirles más sobre los digimon. ¡Y claro que no le importaba! Pero, en una de las tantas cuestiones que surgieron, aparecieron aquellas referidas a su propia historia.

 _¿Por qué había sido elegida, ella, en particular?_

 _Entendía_ el motivo por el cual habían sido _elegidos_. Hikari había sido la única que recordaba la existencia del Koromon que llegó al Mundo Real desde el principio. Recordaba, tan claramente que no parecía una memoria lejana, que sus amigos comentaron el motivo por el cual habían sido elegidos. Tenían algo en común: tuvieron contacto con los digimons antes de ser elegidos.

No entendía _por qué_ solo ocho recibieron emblemas, lograron atravesar la puerta y demás, en el pasado. Tampoco llegaba a comprender el significado del emblema de la luz en toda su extensión.

Tailmon no tenía las respuestas. Ni su hermano o Takeru. Pero cuando le preguntaba sobre las razones que ellos imaginaban, ambos sonreían, compartiendo un secreto que ella no sabía.

Durante uno de sus paseos con Tailmon, cuando no quedaba nadie en las calles y en el bosque de cemento no había más compañía que la otra, se lo preguntó en voz alta.

Su compañera digimon, que aprovechaba la ausencia de ojos curiosos para actuar libremente, movió su cabeza en un gesto de entrañable confusión.

—Creemos que tú deberías saberlo mejor que nosotros —le explicó su amiga digital—. Fue a través de ti que nos lo dijeron.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y yo _sabía_ por qué me dieron el emblema de la luz?

Tailmon hizo el gesto simbólico de encogerse de hombros. Algo así.

—¿Importa?

—Pensé que significaba algo.

—Parece que has estado hablando mucho con Koushiro. Quizás deberías hacer lo que él hace cuando tiene dudas.

Hikari ladeó el rostro, sonriendo.

—Sí. _Podría_.

Gennai era, a fin de cuentas, una valiosa fuente de información.

.

.

— _¿Por qué quieres saber, Hikari?_

— _No importa eso. Solo sé que quiero._

— _¿Y soy tu última opción?_

— _Creo que es la única opción, Gennai._

— _Has esperado mucho para preguntarme esto, ¿no? Otros lo preguntaron mucho antes._

— _Entonces, dígame, por favor… ¿Por qué solo a nosotros nos eligieron la primera vez? ¿Por qué me dieron el emblema de la luz? Sé que había muchos niños más allí._

— _¿Quieres saber? Es una larga historia, no valdrá la pena._

— _Lo hará, lo sé. Yo haré que lo haga._

— _Quizás no sea lo que esperas._

.

.

Gennai podía describir con dolorosa exactitud el momento en el que encontró a los que llamaría, más tarde, niños elegidos. No había sido sencillo, tampoco fue difícil.

Fue en el momento en el que la oscuridad amenazaba el Mundo Digital de maneras inesperadas, como una manta que comenzaba a rodear el universo e iniciaba su camino para devorar a la luz. Durante mucho tiempo, él lo sabía, estuvieron buscando una solución para la nube tormentosa que se alzaba en su futuro. ¿Cómo podrían combatir la oscuridad que los acechaba? Si no podían hallar una solución, su mundo tendría que sucumbir ante la maldad y la ambición.

—No podemos recrear el _poder de los niños humanos_ —comentó uno de sus compañeros. Eran todos idénticos en apariencia, creados por la misma fuente. Gennai resaltaba por ser el original. Los demás eran todas copias.

—Es _demasiado_ para nosotros—dijo otro, inquieto.

Los misteriosos _seres humanos._ Gennai era el único de _ellos_ que los había visto, la primera vez que arribaron al mundo digimon. No eran como ninguna otra cosa que él hubiese _conocido_ antes. No eran bases de datos como él, tampoco eran como los digimons. Tan semejantes eran, tan diferentes también. Sin datos digitales en su composición ni capaces de la digievolución.

Pero tenían _algo_ más.

 _Luz y oscuridad._

Y él, testigo y guardián, sabía que ese poder maravilloso, esa brillante _luz_ no podía ser copiada por sus máquinas, _no podía ser recreada por ellos_. Residía en los corazones de los niños humanos. Una luz como esa era capaz de cosas extraordinarias. Pero, al mismo tiempo, podía generar una sombra aún más _poderosa_.

.

.

— _Una noche cualquiera, llegó un sonido nuevo, abriéndose paso entre mundos… Abriendo la puerta que nos conectaba por primera vez. Un sonido que conoces muy bien._

— _¿Un sonido que conozco?_

— _Así es, Hikari._

— _¿Mi silbato?_

— _Tu silbato, sí. Fue algo… sorprendente._

— _¿Sorprendente?_

— _Sí. Mágico, quizás, debería decir. Así le llaman los humanos a estas cosas, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Fue a buscarme…?_

— _En ese mismo instante, lo admito. Ya habrás notado que no es difícil, para mí, atravesar la barrera que separa ambos mundos._

— _Pero… Nosotros nunca lo vimos, Gennai. No lo recuerdo. Taichi tampoco._

— _No me sorprende. No quería que me viesen, puedo pasar desapercibido. Yo solamente quería saber si podíamos repetir el poder de los primeros humanos que llegaron a nuestro mundo._

— _¿Habla usted de los primeros niños?_

— _Así es._

— _¿Y nosotros cumplíamos con lo que estaban buscando?_

— _A la perfección. Pero eso no lo supimos hasta después._

.

.

Gennai contempló a la niña humana que había logrado la conexión. La _niña_ que había unido dos mundos. La niña que había llamado a los digimons. Se maravilló con la visión, con espiarla desde las sombras, con moverse por los espacios sin ser detectado.

—Cambió de forma, Hikari —dijo una voz.

Gennai se estremeció, asombrado. El digimon no llevaba más que unas horas en el Mundo Real y había _cambiado_ de forma. Un Koromon había reemplazado al Botamon que la niña había abrazado. ¿Acaso era el milagro que habían estado esperando? Tal vez. Decidió que no estaría mal hacer una prueba.

Si esa niña ayudaba, si poseía la luz necesaria para dominar las tinieblas… Gennai no dejaría que se escape el milagro entre sus dedos.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, una huella invisible detrás de él, y se sumergió en la computadora. En su mundo, las máquinas oscilaban por la información que recibían, vibrando con una emoción que Gennai sentía en todo el cuerpo.

—La mejor manera de obtener información de ellos es _escanearlos_.

Esa misma noche Parrotmon fue enviado al mundo de los humanos a través de la puerta en Hikarigaoka.

.

.

— _¿Usted… usted fue quién envió esa ave a luchar contra nuestro Koromon? ¿Nos usó?_

— _Greymon y Parrotmon lucharon en Hikarigaoka para que nosotros pudiésemos escanearlos a ustedes… Para tener nuestras respuestas. Empezamos contigo y Taichi. Luego notamos a los demás. Y descubrimos la solución al problema que enfrentábamos._

— _¿Y por qué nosotros?_

— _No tengo una respuesta real para esa pregunta. Puedo decirte que los elegimos porque poseen luz en sus corazones pero, ciertamente, todos los niños tienen corazones llenos de esa calidez. No, la verdad es que no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta. Por eso se los llamó Niños Elegidos. No hay razón para que sean solo ocho. Fue azar, suerte, destino. Ponle el nombre que desees._

— _¿Y por qué me dieron el emblema de la luz?_

— _En realidad, Hikari, nunca te dijimos que tu emblema era el de la luz._

— _¿Qué quiere decir?_

.

.

Hikari Yagami se detuvo para mirar por encima de su hombro. Desde que había dejado la casa de Gennai, el día anterior, no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien seguía sus movimientos. Sabía que era una reacción a todas las revelaciones que le había dado el que solía ser su guía sobre el Mundo Digital, pero no podía quitársela de encima.

Tailmon se trepó a sus brazos y Hikari sintió un repentino peso en sus manos. Por comodidad, solía arropar a su guardiana virtual contra su pecho, manteniéndola cautiva en sus brazos.

—Has estado rara desde que regresaste del Mundo Digital.

—Sí.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Estoy bien.

Tailmon ladeó la cabeza

—Hikari…

—Mi emblema… El emblema que robó Vandemon, el que nos reunió, no es el emblema de la luz.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que es el emblema de la luz! ¿Cuál otro emblema podría ser?

—Gennai dijo que representa dos cosas opuestas, dos cosas que se complementan.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que el motivo por el que me eligieron es que represento a la luz… Y a la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	104. Iori y Taichi

**Autor:** Selenee Nelia

 **Personajes:** Iori y Taichi

 **Concepto:** obsesión

 **Batalla entre las llamas**

El calor era sofocante. El humo tóxico de pintura, concreto, plástico y otros materiales quemados volvía el respirar la más tortuosa tarea. Las llamas se expandían por los suelos lentamente, ganando terreno y arrasando con todo a su paso. Entre el fuego, podía distinguirse la inconfundible figura de un ogro de piel verde. De sus sienes nacían dos cuernos tras los que se le veía una melena grisácea. Por su cuerpo se divisaban vagamente diferentes adornos de hierro y hueso, solo vestía un taparrabos zarrapastroso. Llevaba un garrote en la mano derecha. En la izquierda, sostenía del cuello a un muchacho de tez morena por sobre el suelo como si nada pesara, que a su vez intentaba zafarse amagando patadas al aire.

No muy lejos, con una mirada de terror clavada en el chico que sufría la presión en su garganta y la abstinencia de aire, había otro niño más pequeño vestido de uniforme verde tirado en el suelo. Impotente de no poder hacer algo útil, se levantó del suelo intentando respirar, pero hasta eso le costaba.

—¡Iori, ac-activa… la alarma de… incendios! —ordenó en un grito ahogado el que era estrangulado.

Iori, por el nombre que parecía responder, dio un par de pasos a la alarma tras su espalda y jaló de ella. Pudo oírse allí la campanilla de alerta. Aquel monstruo se vio aturdido por tal escandaloso ruido y soltó al adolescente.

Tomándose el cuello, adolorido, se levantó yendo rápido hacía el niño, haciéndole señas para que se echara a correr, quien se largó a la carrera.

Comenzaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues así era, por los pasillos incendiados. Los escombros caían del techo y el humo negro les impedía ver con claridad, pero sentían la presión que si se detenían ese Ogremon los mataría.

—¡Taichi, ¿para dónde vamos?! —preguntó el niño, intentando cubrirse la boca con la manga mientras corría tras el paso del otro joven que lo superaba en edad.

—¡Al gimnasio! ¡Rápido! —exclamó el moreno—. ¡Agumon debe estar ahí!

Podían escuchar la respiración entrecortada del monstruo que les pisaba los talones.

Ambos chicos llegaron al gimnasio donde la cancha de baloncesto estaba destruida en parte, con las tribunas en llamas y los aros por los suelos. En el centro de ella un pequeño monstruito anaranjado brillante se hacía notar. Sus ojos eran verde claro. Sus antebrazos maltrechos a tantos golpes de recientes batallas, aparentaban tener mayor tamaño que sus brazos superiores, los cuales estaban compuestos de manos anchas con tres garras. Su cola era gorda y rechoncha, su cabeza y hocico daban la impresión de ser tan grandes como el resto de su cuerpo. Poseía a cada lado de su cabeza, un pequeño hoyo de oreja visible. Se encontraba batallando con pequeños seres parecidos a murciélagos, quienes le lanzaban ataques en picada. El pequeño reptil aun así ni se inmutaba y ya harto de «jugar» con aquellos, decidió ponerle fin de una vez.

—¡Flama bebé! —exclamó, liberando una bola de tamaño no muy considerable dándole a aquellos digimons, que en un grito de dolor se desintegraron.

Parecían despixelarse, desarmándose en pequeños fragmentos de luz en el aire.

—¿Tienes idea cómo llegó este Ogremon aquí? —preguntó Iori, lanzando una mirada hacia atrás y avistando que efectivamente el gran ogro verde les había seguido el paso al punto de hallarles.

—Grandes disturbios en el Digimundo. Largo de explicar —respondió Agumon, poniéndose en guardia.

Siguiendo los pasos de su compañero, Taichi sacó el dispositivo que traía en su bolsillo y no utilizaba hacía bastante.

—Luego nos dices. Ahora, hay cosas más importantes. Agumon, ¡¿estás listo, viejo amigo?!

—Siempre listo, Taichi… —contestó el ser amarillo—. ¡Agumon digivolve a… Greymon!

Extrañamente, pero no para los presentes, aquel monstruo había sufrido una metamorfosis tal, que ahora era de un tamaño aún más considerable, al punto de ser un poco atemorizante. Tenía el pecho y los antebrazos muy musculosos, piel anaranjada con rayas azules y un casco café que ocultaba su cabeza con cuernos, y un solo cuerno en la nariz haciéndolo parecer una especie de fusión entre un tiranosaurio rex y un alosaurio.  
A todo eso, ciego de ira, el gran ogro se avanzó con mazo en mano sobre el dinosaurio, quien, por raro que parezca y pese a su tamaño, evadió el ataque pasando por un lado e incluso propinándole un golpe con la cola.

El Ogremon retrocedió un par de metros, aferrando las garras al suelo, llevándose concreto y piedras consigo. Impulsándose desde esa misma posición, dio un salto alzando el mazo, y su afamado ataque _puño imperial_ se vio saboteado por una sorpresiva embestida del contrincante.

Alzándolo sobre sus cuernos, Greymon fue capaz de hacerle dar unos cuantos pasos en reversa, pero el gran dinosaurio no se esperó un golpe a puño cerrado que lo dejó un tanto lento.

Taichi e Iori vieron impactados el momento en que el dinosaurio cayó, mordiendo el polvo de la manera más simple.

Obsesionado con destruir a los jóvenes, el ogro se dispuso a terminar con lo que debía. En el momento que se alejó del aparentemente tieso dinosaurio, este se levantó y a la orden de _mega flama_ , lanzó una bocanada de fuego hacia el enemigo. El gran ogro cayó al suelo, dando rastro de que eso había sido todo.

Demostrando alivio, ambos jóvenes victoriosos se miraron de reojo con media sonrisa en sus rostros. El gran dinosaurio, en una bola de luz que lo envolvió, volvió a poseer el tamaño pequeño y dirigiéndose hacia los otros en pasos rápidos, dijo:

—No fue muy difícil.

—¡Taichi, Iori, Agumon! —Se escuchó no muy lejos.

Los nombrados se volvieron mirando a donde les habían llamado, viendo que se acercaban diez jóvenes, junto con once monstruos de tamaño similar al de Agumon. Entre ellos, se podía distinguir a un par de aves, uno parecido a un pequeño león marino, un gato bípedo, un armadillo amarillo, una oruga verde con el tamaño de un perro pequeño, algo parecido a una planta caminante con una flor extravagante en la cabeza y también otro que parecía ser un hámster gigante de color naranja con orejas capaces de hacerlo volar, lento, pero volar.

La joven de cabello medio rizado y color castaño claro, moviendo las manos en negación, dijo a los demás:

—¡Jamás volvamos a decir que separarse para abarcar más terreno es una opción!

—Mimi tiene razón, chicos. Nos conviene estar juntos —agregó aquel de anteojos.

—La cuestión sería, ¿a qué se debió este ataque? —se preguntó, pensativa con una mano en el mentón, Hikari, mirando al menor de los rubios allí esperando quizá su opinión.

—¿Será un aviso? Hay que estar atentos —le respondió este.

Irrumpiendo la calma, una gran luz surgió con forma de espiral ante ellos. Parecía ser una ventana a otra tierra. Borroso, tras ella se distinguía claramente una gran isla de frondosa vegetación. En el centro de esta, se alzaba alto una gran montaña de grises matices.

—Solo podemos decir que algo grande se avecina —exclamó el ave rosa.

—¡Lo esperaremos! —dijo el moreno, tomando la voz de mando.

En dicho momento, aquel espiral ante ellos pareció desestabilizarse, volviendo amorfa y sin sentido a la imagen que se les presentó dentro del haz de luz. La brisa comenzó a soplar, y con ello algunos objetos livianos esparcidos por el campo alzaron vuelo. Eran atraídos por aquel espiral que, de manera rápida y sin aviso previo, desató un gran vendaval.

—Parece ser un hoyo negro, ¡sujétense de algo! —gritó Daisuke.

Sin más, intentaron correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde y en el momento que Taichi iba a ser absorbido junto con Iori…

—Eh, ya basta. ¡Dejen de moverse!

El moreno abrió los ojos. Le faltaba el aire y sentía el correr del sudor frío por su frente. No se veía nada, solo podía sentir que no estaba solo. En lo que se giró, vio también junto a él a Iori, que entre las sombras de la habitación también podía verse cómo el pecho se le inflaba al punto de casi estallarle.

Algo se levantó y encendió la luz del cuarto. Era Yamato, vestido con un pijama.

—¡Que dejen de moverse! ¡Quiero dormir! ¿Qué parte de eso no entienden?

Varios chicos más, somnolientos, se incorporaron sobre sus camas, viendo casi ahogando las risas la expresión aterrada de los rostros de Iori y Taichi.

El menor se giró a verlo y supuso ahí que… aquello pudo ser o no solo un sueño.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Bien! Un poquito de acción. Aunque no soy nada buena con esto. Se ambienta aproximadamente unos meses antes de Tri. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	105. Mimi y Hiroaki Ishida

**Autor:** Takari95

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Hiroaki Ishida

 **Canción:** _Accidentally in love_ de Counting Crows

 **Accidentally in love… Or not**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Fuji TV cuando una joven de cabellos castaños llamó su atención. Se detuvo a observarla, estaba concentrada, grabando un programa de cocina y, aunque al principio, le costó reconocer en aquella joven mujer a la niña de hacía años, supo que era Mimi. Se sentó en una silla, detrás de los que estaban grabando, pasando desapercibido. Al fin y al cabo, él era ya casi parte del mobiliario del edificio, de tantas horas que pasaba allí.

Mimi se movía con soltura en el plato, cogía las sartenes, las ollas, cortaba y pelaba los ingredientes… Hiroaki apoyó la cabeza en una mano, no sabía que trabajaba allí. Seguramente, se había vuelto a enfrascar demasiado en su trabajo como para enterarse de que habían contratado nuevos empleados para sustituir a los antiguos durante las vacaciones de verano.

Cuando terminaron de grabar el programa, él se levantó para marcharse pero una suave mano lo detuvo cogiéndolo por el codo. Cuando se giró vio allí a Mimi.

—Usted es el padre de Yamato y Takeru, ¿a que sí? —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Me alegro mucho de verle. ¿Ha visto mi programa? ¿Qué le ha parecido? —El hombre se giró para mirarla de frente.

—Ha estado muy bien. No sabía que trabajabas aquí —dijo un poco cortado.

—Llevo trabajando tres semanas, le he visto varias veces por los pasillos —confesó Mimi, quien desde el primer momento, se había fijado en el padre de sus amigos. A veces, se sorprendía a sí misma buscándolo con la mirada y se reprendía por ser tan idiota.

—Me alegro mucho. Si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Espere un segundo. Me preguntaba si le gustaría tomar algo conmigo al terminar la jornada. —Él dudó unos segundos pero finalmente asintió sin saber que aquel movimiento de cabeza podía llevarlo a la perdición.

El cabello rozándole la cara con cada movimiento que ella hacía. La suavidad de su piel contra las palmas ásperas de sus manos. La vitalidad con la que se movía, la facilidad con la que lo volvía loco. La forma en que alzaba las caderas; el ritmo al que sus pechos se movían y su boca se entreabría.

Hiroaki luchó por apartar de su mente los recuerdos de una noche para olvidar, una noche para el recuerdo. Había llegado a trabajar aún más pronto de lo acostumbrado tras levantarse solo en la cama de ella, sin rastro de Mimi por ningún sitio. Habían ido a tomar algo después del trabajo, a un bar de copas cercano, donde servían buenas copas y ponían música francamente decente.

Se habían sentado en una de las mesas del fondo y habían pedido unas consumiciones, las primeras de una larga noche. Ella le había contado su estancia en el extranjero. Él había hablado de su trabajo, del cansancio. Mimi se había levantado a hablar con el camarero y al volver le había tendido la mano, quería bailar. Hiroaki intentó eludir la petición alegando ser ya demasiado viejo como para esas cosas.

—Estoy segura de que no es tan viejo y que todavía puede hacer muchas cosas —susurró ella, apoyándose contra su pecho para susurrar en su oído.

Lo arrastró a la pista de baile y empezó a moverse a su alrededor, pegando su cuerpo al de él al ritmo de la música. Mimi llevó las manos de Hiroaki a sus caderas y las movió, quería que él notase los movimientos de su cuerpo, quería enloquecerlo. Siempre había estado buscando un hombre que la satisficiera, ¿podría ser él?

Bebieron algunas copas más antes de abandonar el local.

—Creo que debería marcharme ya —dijo él cuando llegaron al bloque de apartamentos en el que ella vivía. Ella negó con la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás dejando ver parte de su escote. Le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y lo besó con intensidad, introduciendo la lengua entre los labios de él.

—Yo creo que debería quedarse —susurró ella mientras se separaba de él y empezaba a subir escaleras arriba.

En cuanto subió a su piso, ella cerró la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Él se acercó, el alcohol le nublaba los pensamientos porque de lo contrario no estaría haciendo una locura como aquella: liarse con una amiga de sus hijos.

—Venga. —Ella lo hizo acercarse y tomando una de sus grandes manos la llevó a su muslo, la dejó justo en el borde de su falda—. Ahora, decida si quiere seguir o no. Si sigue… —dijo ella haciendo ascender la mano de él cada vez más arriba. Hiroaki enrojeció violentamente.

Hiroaki se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso. Menuda metida de pata, alguien como él con alguien como ella. Le hubiera gustado verla esta mañana para al menos hablar con ella pero se había marchado antes de que él despertara y lo había dejado solo en una casa ajena. Alguien ya viejo como él con alguien tan joven como ella.

—¿Qué hace? —Su voz le hizo alzar la cabeza y enrojecer violentamente de nuevo.

—Esto, Mimi, yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería oír excusas. Ella había estado buscando un hombre y no quería excusas, de ningún tipo. Le gustaba aquel hombre y ella era de esas mujeres que siempre consiguen lo que quieren. Miró alrededor, no había absolutamente nadie en la oficina a aquellas horas. Rodeó el escritorio de Hiroaki y se sentó en él, con las piernas cruzadas. Él se apartó un poco, echando la silla de ruedas hacia atrás, pero Mimi lo retuvo.

—Lo que sucedió anoche me encantó. Le dije que no era tan viejo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Todavía puede hacer disfrutar mucho a una mujer.

—De verdad, yo no debería haber hecho nada. Fue un accidente.

—Oh, no. —Ella sonrió, se acercó y lo besó.

Hiroaki supo que había perdido la partida. Accidentalmente o no, había caído en los brazos de Mimi y, siendo sincero, no quería separarse de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas:** Un abrazo a todos los que lo lean.

¡Gracias por leer!


	106. Taichi y LaraSonya

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Lara/Sonya

 **Concepto:** aeropuerto

 **Sheremétievo**

Taichi abandonó la aeronave que le había traído a Moscú de muy mal humor. No entendía por qué viajar por aire era tan complicado si en realidad Japón no estaba tan lejos de Rusia. Había tenido que hacer una escala en Ámsterdam de cinco horas para tomar su segundo avión que, por cierto, solo había servido para comida holandesa.

La comida rusa tampoco se le apetecía mucho y rogó a los cielos por alguna _conbini_ que sirviera emparedados congelados o lo que fuese.

Taichi se quedó comiendo su panini plástico en la sala de espera que lo había recibido. Estaría en Moscú unas seis horas y luego otro avión se lo llevaría a París. Pensar en la capital francesa le puso de un mejor humor, después de varios meses podría ver a Catherine de nuevo y eso lo mantenía ilusionado. Estaba en medio de sus pensamientos y con el último bocado siendo masticado por su boca cuando una chica rubia ceniza se sentó a su lado.

—Yagami Taichi —le llamó por su nombre con un acento bastante marcado—. Tienes muy mala pinta.

—Pasa más de veinte horas entre aviones y aeropuertos y luego me dices qué tal te va.

Taichi terminó de chuparse la salsa los dedos y entonces finalmente encaró a su compañía. Lara se le abalanzó encima.

—¡Te he extrañado!

Taichi también le regresó el abrazo. Se alegraba de verla después de tanto tiempo y de una pieza. Estaba un poco preocupado por ella desde el atentado que había sufrido Yuri, y de eso hacía un año. Cuando Tai deshizo el abrazo, Lara recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Cómo siguen las cosas por aquí?

—Igual que en todas partes. —Ambos suspiraron—. No sabemos cuándo de pronto decidirán ir por nosotros y Anna se ha salido de la universidad para ayudarle a Yuri a encontrar a más elegidos.

»Hace dos semanas encontramos a una chica, no tendrá más de quince años, con un botamon. Había logrado esconderlo de la policía y de sus padres pero estaba bastante asustada. Nos confesó que tenía un digivice.

—¿Enserio? ¿Otro más? Es muy extraño —anotó mentalmente otro elegido nuevo a la lista que llevaba—. ¿Les ha servido la red que Koushiro implementó?

Lara asintió, aún recargada en su hombro. En una de esas se atrevió a acariciarle el brazo moreno.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Taichi, que se había quedado callado. Obtuvo como primera respuesta un largo suspiro—. Eso no suena para nada bien.

—No es nada malo, es más bien que las cosas no parecen cambiar a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho. Me recordaste a Hikari cuando me dijiste lo de Anna, estuvo a punto de salirse también de la escuela pero entre todos logramos convencerla de que no era necesario. Pero si las cosas siguen así…

—…tendremos que irnos al Mundo Digital —Lara completó la oración de Taichi—. Aquí te aseguro que lo tenemos muy presente.

De nuevo se quedaron callados. Taichi tenía la mente trabajando a mil por hora: que tantas personas dependieran en ese momento de sus decisiones le abrumaba.

Llevaban años en la guerra digital. Tantas personas que no deseaban la intromisión de aquellos seres, más otros cuantos que los consideraban responsables directos de los desastres y atentados que algunas ciudades habían sufrido a causa de digimons que se oponían a los humanos. Para Taichi había sido desgastante tratar de jugar en ambos equipos, tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Constantemente se sentía entre la espada y la pared porque cada día las hostilidades se hacían más y más agudas.

Llevaba poco más de un año concentrando la mayoría de sus esfuerzos en controlar la red de los elegidos alrededor del mundo para contener los posibles ataques. Sin embargo, en muchos países, como en el caso de Rusia, empezaban a ser perseguidos y empezaba a volver todo aún más peligroso.

Y ahora, de la nada, estaban empezando a llegar digivices a chicos nuevos. Habían detectado un par en el continente americano y unos cuantos más en Europa y África aunque la mayoría se concentraban en Asia. Aquello no podía ser bueno, aquello solo podía significar que el Digimundo estaba preparando su defensa hacia alguna amenaza.

—Los digivices son luz —le dijo Lara, adivinando la corriente de sus pensamientos—. Que el Digimundo esté reclutando nuevos elegidos quiere decir que la oscuridad amenaza de nuevo.

—Eso me temo. ¡No tenemos tiempo para lidiar con un digimon malvado!

Lara finalmente despegó su cabeza rubia del hombro de Taichi pero solo para poderle mirar directo a los ojos. Taichi le correspondió la mirada y se permitió distraerse un momento de todos los problemas al observar con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga rusa: Lara tenía un par de ojos color avellana que ocupaban casi la mitad de su rostro, su nariz era pequeña y respingada y tenía una boca también pequeña pero con labios carnosos. Su cabello rubio era liso y le enmarcaba la cara por los lados dándole la figura de un diamante; todas sus cualidades físicas en conjunto le daban una belleza que Taichi había solo podido calificar de fuera de este mundo. Por eso a veces le llamaba marciana, increíblemente a Lara no le desagradaba el apodo.

Ella había resultado ser dos años mayor que Taichi pero aquello no había impedido que se convirtiesen en excelentes amigos. Era más fácil para él hablar con ella que con Yuri o Anna, que cada vez estaban más enfadados por la situación. Taichi sabía que muchos elegidos estaban resentidos con él y que le culpaban de la situación actual.

A decir verdad él también se culpaba un poco: _si acaso hubiese sido más firme o si hubiese tomado partido por alguno de los lados._ Constantemente se decía.

—Si tenemos que pelear aquí y en el Mundo Digital, ¿cuál sería tu prioridad? —Lara le preguntó, de nuevo adivinando sus pensamientos—. Yo iría a donde tú eligieras.

—¿Aunque eso fuese darle la espalda al Mundo Real?

—A mí hace mucho que el Mundo Real —hizo comillas aéreas— me dio la espalda.

Taichi no se perdonó que Lara estuviese sufriendo por su culpa: —El Mundo Real es mucho más que todas esas personas que quieren hacerte daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió sin muchas ganas pero entendía el punto. Taichi siempre le hacía reflexionar, siempre le recordaba por qué resistían como hasta ese momento lo habían hecho. Ella misma había hecho lo mismo con Anna y Yuri pero a veces las circunstancias podían con ella.

Por eso adoraba a Taichi, porque a pesar de ser el que estaba en el ojo de la tormenta, no se dejaba caer. Ni a él ni a los demás.

Lara sacudió la cabeza. Ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba enamorado de la elegida francesa y que él solo la veía como una buena amiga y aliada. Por su parte estaba bien, con que la visitara frecuentemente y le dejase recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

Y antes de volver a hacerlo, de su bolso sacó un paquete:

—Te hice sushi. Seguro que te morías por un poco de arroz y pescado crudo.

Lara de nuevo le había adivinado el pensamiento y Taichi le sonrió emocionado como si fuese un niño otra vez.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	107. Koushiro y Wallace

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Wallace

 **Canción:** _Here Comes the Sun_ de The Beatles

 **Aquí viene el sol**

—Por fin se acabó —dijo Wallace.

Koushirou se rascó un ojo, estaba agotado. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda su vida.

A su alrededor, el hielo empezaba a derretirse. Una brisa cálida se levantó. Muchas personas y digimons sonrieron y se abrazaron unos a otros. El miedo había pasado, los enemigos se habían marchado. Podían pararse a respirar y buscar calor.

—Parece como si saliéramos de un invierno muy largo y frío. —Koushirou asintió con la cabeza.

—Me da la impresión de que ha durado años en vez de días.

Wallace sonrió un poco, mirando al horizonte.

Había sido una situación complicada. No era el primer peligro al que se enfrentaban, ni el más grave, pero sí el más incómodo. Un grupo de digimons rebeldes se habían unido para atacar el Mundo Real. Y no arrasando ciudades, como otras veces había pasado, sino congelándolas.

Los campos, las casas, los ríos e incluso mares. Una capa de hielo y frío había ido cubriendo el mundo. Las nubes también llegaron para tapar el cielo. No vieron sol o estrellas durante días y noches.

Solo había blanco. Sobre sus cabezas y bajo sus pies. Un blanco helador, que quería acabar con ellos.

Las máquinas se estropearon, los suministros eléctricos dejaron de funcionar, el agua de los grifos se congeló. Volvieron a épocas antiguas en las que se necesitaba madera para hacer fuego y tratar de entrar en calor. Se acurrucaban juntos intentando escapar de la hipotermia.

Lo peor de todo fue la estrategia que siguieron esos digimons de hielo. Estaba claro que habían estudiado el mundo humano. Actuaron en las sombras, primero en las zonas donde era invierno y poco a poco avanzando hacia las demás. Durante días los periodistas y meteorólogos se volvieron locos intentando explicar los cambios en el clima. Y cuando quedó claro que aquello era provocado, los digimons rebeldes se dispersaron por todo el mundo.

Así, los niños elegidos tuvieron que dividirse.

Koushirou se reunió con Wallace en Colorado. Allí un IceDevimon, que le trajo dolorosos recuerdos de sus primeras aventuras, lideraba un grupo de Moyjamons. La batalla fue dura, sobre todo porque hacía mucho frío y el ambiente ayudaba a sus enemigos. Pero pudieron con ellos. Los mandaron de vuelta al Mundo Digital, donde serían juzgados por sus actos.

Les llegaron muchos mensajes de diferentes partes del mundo, donde iban derrotando a sus enemigos. Con Imperialdramon fue sencillo llevar refuerzos a los lugares donde eran necesarios. Y pronto la mayor tarea sería hacer que todo se descongelara más deprisa.

Los humanos difícilmente olvidarían que casi entraban en una era glacial forzada. Aquello no ayudaría en la relación entre los mundos.

Koushirou suspiró.

—Todavía no podemos estar tranquilos. Los políticos van a estar rabiosos y no sabemos el impacto medioambiental que esto puede haber causado…

—Ya. Será difícil frenar a los grupos antidigimons.

—Habíamos hecho progresos —se quejó Koushirou—. Ahora todo se ha ido a la basura.

—Todo no. No hay que empezar de cero. Solo enseñarles las cosas buenas que tienen nuestros amigos de datos.

—Lo dices como si fuera sencillo.

—No lo es, claro. Pero la vida me ha enseñado que, cuando parece que está todo perdido, siempre hay una posibilidad de que acabe bien. Lo único que hay que hacer es seguir intentándolo.

—Ojalá tengas razón. —Wallace le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Relájate un poco, colega. Necesitas dormir del tirón unas cuantas horas. Luego el sol vendrá y será un nuevo día.

Pero la noche había pasado ya y el amanecer llegaba, sin esperar a que durmieran.

Al horizonte, sobre edificios que parecían llorar cada trozo de hielo que los cubría, se veía una luz amarillenta. Otros niños de Colorado con sus digimons celebraban la llegada del calor con una guerra de bolas de nieve. Como si no estuvieran suficientemente mojados ya.

En un árbol cercano, Koushirou vio el bonito rastro que había dejado la escarcha en las hojas. Y cómo se derretía poco a poco. Entre sus propias pestañas sintió gotas de nieve que caían desde su frente.

Todo era luminoso y bonito, cuando se combinaban el hielo y la luz. Se preguntó cómo algo tan delicado podía ser tan peligroso.

Wallace le tendió un termo, donde todavía quedaba algo de café templado, y le ordenó sentarse un rato. Sonrió, era curioso sentirse cuidado por ese chico más pequeño que él. Terriermon y Lopmpn se dedicaron a perseguir a Tentomon con algo de nieve que se deshacía a cada momento.

—Siempre he querido saberlo, ¿cómo es tener dos compañeros? —preguntó Koushirou.

—Con esos dos, es casi como tener dos hijos. —La voz de Wallace destilaba cariño—. Y unos muy inquietos. Pero es genial, siempre serán mis mejores amigos. Y si te refieres a algo más técnico… Cuando estábamos peleando era como si yo tuviera el doble de energía para dársela.

—Me parece tan curioso que seas el único con dos…

—Quizá porque era el que más los necesitaba cuando llegaron a mi vida.

—El Mundo Digital parece hacer todo siempre por una razón, así que puede sea cierto. Me cuesta creer en un destino, pero es lógico que tú sí lo hagas.

—Qué tonto eres, Kou, claro que hay un destino. Solo que nosotros podemos pelear por él y elegir qué forma darle.

Se sonrieron y pasaron un rato mirando a sus compañeros. Pensando sobre casualidades, azar y datos digitales. Eso, hasta que escucharon gritos de una voz conocida.

—¡Chicos! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Hemos venido por si necesitabais ayuda!

Daisuke bajaba de Imperialdramon mientras Mimi corría hacia ellos, con las mejillas rojas, quizá por el frío pasado. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto, suelto y ondeando tras ella. El alba hacía que brillara, como si un aura especial la cubriera. Y cada paso que la acercaba a ellos, parecía retumbar en algún lugar del corazón de Koushiro.

—Tienes razón —susurró, mirándola fijamente.

—¿En qué?

—Aquí viene el sol.

Wallace rio, sabiendo que no se refería al que había en el cielo.

—Mimi está cada día más guapa. —Se rio más fuerte al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo—. Tranquilo, no te la robaré… Aunque podría.

Kou resopló, pero acabó riendo.

Y así, una aventura más terminaba, con la llegada de dos soles igual de brillantes y cálidos.

* * *

 **Notas:** En el capítulo 83, de Miyako y Michael, nombré este ataque de digimons de hielo, así que este fic transcurre antes.


	108. Daisuke y Mimi

**Autor:** BlueSpring-JeagerJaques

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Mimi

 **Concepto:** coche

 **En punto**

Miró su reloj de muñeca donde las ocho de la noche figuraban y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su ansiedad comenzaba a subir por él, acompasándose al tintineo de las luces de su auto, que marcaban su espera frente al gigantesco edificio perteneciente a la prestigiosa Academia Gastronómica de Odaiba.

Pasados unos minutos, oyó la risa que tanto ansiaba escuchar y al voltear a ver a la ventanilla, la vio bajando la escalinata con otras personas. Se veía hermosa, radiante como solo ella podía serlo, caminando con la elegancia que la caracterizaba. No se dio cuenta de que cayó perdido en su imagen hasta que la vio asomarse por su ventana entreabierta, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía. Él también le correspondió al tiempo de permitirle el paso al interior del vehículo, dejando que con ella, todo su aroma a vainilla llenara la cabina.

—Siempre puntual. Es lo que me gusta de ti, Dai —pronunció ella con una sonrisa, de esas que te hace acelerar los latidos.

—¿Cómo podría hacerte esperar si me miras así, Mimi? —dijo Daisuke con diversión, arrancando el auto para comenzar a moverse.

Mimi comenzaba a relatarle sobre todo lo vivido aquel día, de todos los alumnos a los que debió impartir clases y de todos los deliciosos platillos que prepararon. Le gustaba oírla hablar, no importaba de qué se tratara, porque descubrió que todo lo que a ella le gustaba, a él le gustaba.

Era extraño que acabara perdidamente enamorado de Mimi siendo que su amor de niño era Hikari, sin mencionar que su relación con la castaña era casi nula; o eso fue hasta que una noche de lluvia y oscuridad, la vio parada en la acera con su paraguas rosa con motas blancas aguardando por que el bus llegara.

Recordó haberse detenido junto a ella y ofrecerle llevarla en su vehículo al salir de la Universidad. La chica al reconocerlo le sonrió con tanta sinceridad y alegría que en su cabeza solo se hallaba la idea de contemplarla por siempre.

—¿No te causaría problemas, Daisuke? —había preguntado con preocupación cuando se ofreció en llevarla aquella noche, mas la idea de dejarla irse sola lo hizo decidirse.

—Motomiya Daisuke nunca deja a una damisela sola por la noche —respondió con seguridad, haciéndola sonreír nuevamente.

Cuando subió a su cabina, su aroma a vainilla llenó sus sentidos y su esencia se impregnó a él. Recorrieron el trayecto, al principio en silencio, aunque no duró demasiado siendo Mimi una excelente conversadora y compañía, acabando por crear un ambiente simplemente reconfortante. Ella era divertida, graciosa y cariñosa, siempre teniendo algo que contar. Nunca podría olvidar aquella noche en el que ella llegó a pertenecer a su vida de una manera tan profunda.

—¿...puedes creerlo? —preguntó ella entre risas y sulfuros.

Daisuke reía con ella, respondía y también hablaba, contándole todo lo que le había sucedido aquel día. Ella lo miraba con atención, riendo de sus bromas o expresiones.

Los arduos días en la Universidad, las tediosas materias o los conflictos con los maestros se volvían humo cuando se hallaba esperando por que las ocho de la noche figura en su reloj y la viese asomándose en su coche para llevarla a su casa, disfrutando del trayecto a su lado.

La castaña tomó control de la radio cambiándole a la emisora sin consultárselo, dejando en aquel canal que emitía música pop que tanto le gustaba oír. Cuando lo miró ella le dedicó una mirada confianzuda, claramente consciente de que ella era dueña y señora de todo lo que se hallaba allí y él nunca le diría lo contrario, solo para hacerla enfadar y verla esbozar un puchero aniñado decía que en el auto de hombre debía oírse música de hombre. Con riñas y bromas se movía su mundo cuando ella estaba en su auto y toda su vida giraba en torno a su fantasía junto a ella cuando su trayecto iniciaba y no se detenía sin ella, pues él solo podía pensar en el siguiente día para poder recogerla del mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

Los mismos edificios se visualizaban por sus respectivas ventanillas, anunciándoles que su destino estaba llegando y podía leerse que la decepción no solo la sentía él.

—Vaya, cuán rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes —habló Mimi cuando él fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta convertirla a cero. Él tampoco quería que ella se marchara a su vida ni regresar él a su casa solo.

—Así es... —comentó con aire ausente. Ella pareció notar aquel descenso en su ímpetu y fue por esa misma razón que ella posó su mano sobre la de él e hizo que la mirara. Un mal error, porque se dio cuenta de lo débil que era ante aquellos orbes castaños llenos de brillo y pureza—. Mimi, yo...

Conocía su lugar, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos, parecía que la realidad era otra y entonces su coraje salía a relucir, por ella. Pero no podía ir demasiado lejos, por supuesto; y no, no solo se trataba porque ella fuese mayor a él, pues solo eran dos años los diferidos; tampoco iba a por el hecho que ella pudiese rechazarlo, porque no había mucho que decir cuando estaban juntos sobre la química que experimentaban. El asunto estaba en que...

—Meems —una voz desde fuera los hizo caer en cuenta que su destino juntos se había acabado y que ella debía descender del vehículo para vivir su vida de feliz esposa junto a Yagami Taichi, el querido mejor amigo de Daisuke, su gran maestro y gran modelo a seguir que poseía desde pequeño. Taichi aguardaba a su esposa a la misma hora fuera de su casa para recibirla con el cálido beso en los labios luego de un agitado día de trabajo en su oficina—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto ya.

Mimi sonrió a su esposo y quitó el seguro a la puerta para abrirla y bajar del vehículo. Tomó sus cosas en silencio y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, miró a Daisuke a los ojos con el cariño con que mira una hermana mayor a su pequeño hermano para sonreír amenamente.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora, Dai?

Él la miró en silencio un momento, tratando de guardar hasta el mínimo detalle de su hermoso rostro en la mente hasta el día siguiente en el que él iría a a buscarla para pasar esa una hora a su lado. Sonrió con sinceridad para responder.

—A las ocho en punto, ni un minuto tarde. —Ella correspondió a su sonrisa para cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia los brazos de su querido esposo, besando sus labios con ternura.

Se despidió de Taichi con una mano en lo alto y así fue alejándose, pero con la vista puesta en su retrovisor para contemplarla un segundo más. Cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilo, seguro de que al día siguiente, aquel auto volvería a llenarse con el mismo aroma a vainilla, junto con el encanto que la caracterizaba y eso nadie podía arrebatárselo.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	109. Sora y Koushiro

**Autor:** Scripturiens

 **Personajes:** Sora y Koushiro

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Needlework**

El Mundo Digital era un lugar fascinante para un chico curioso como Koushirou, que todo lo quería saber, pero también era un lugar terrorífico para cualquier chico de diez años. Al principio, todo parecía ser surreal –caminar todo el día, buscar qué comer, dónde dormir; no era algo a lo que ninguno de sus amigos estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando Mimi se le acercaba y tímidamente le preguntaba si tenía miedo, Koushirou no dudaba en decir que no. Era una mentira y él lo sabía; incluso ella lo sabía, tal vez, pero siempre sonreía y alzaba su barbilla diciendo que ella tampoco. Era una de esas cosas a las que se accedía sin palabras, decir mentiras piadosas cuando la chiquilla de al lado muere de terror y no puedes hacer nada para reconfortarla, pues tú también estás muerto de miedo.

Y con el pasar de los días estas cosas se hacían más y más comunes hasta que ya casi no le sorprendía tener que levantarse en medio de la noche al ser atacado por alguna criatura enfurecida por su presencia en su territorio, o encontrar que su cena serían frutos de apariencia dudosa y peces de lago asados en una fogata. Rápidamente se fue endureciendo a estas cosas, entendiendo que el grupo necesitaba de su habilidad de pensamiento racional (a veces) o cruda lógica si querían salir adelante en tan inusual aventura.

Pero aún había noches en las que Koushirou no podía dormir, en las que extrañaba a su madre, y se estremecía, porque no sabía si pensar en Yoshie como su _madre_ pero no la sabía de otra manera; así que cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en códigos para que los ojos no le picaran y no sintiera que quería llorar. Se quedaba horas dando vueltas en el suelo, preguntándose qué sería de sus padres, extrañando la comida que Yoshie preparaba o que Masami le preguntara por su día o lo llevara a la práctica de fútbol con Taichi, diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco y ver más que su PC. A veces, lo que más extrañaba era que abrieran la puerta de su cuarto para verlo, como si no pudiesen creer que él era suyo. Otras veces, Koushirou tampoco lo podía creer.

Los días pasaban y podía ver a sus compañeros cambiar a su alrededor, acoplarse al rol que le tocaba para hacer de su viaje un poco más sencillo. Aprendieron a cuidar de Mimi y Takeru, a respetar las indicaciones de Jyou y a seguir el instinto de Taichi y escuchar las opiniones de Yamato. Cuando Sora les pedía algo o los regañaba, aprendieron a entender que lo hacía por su bien y no por ser una mandona, como Taichi a veces murmuraba cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba.

Se sentía mayor que diez, aunque no sabía cómo explicarlo. Enfrentar el peligro de muerte a diario cambia a una persona, o al menos eso creía Koushirou. Cuando miraba a su alrededor casi no reconocía a los niños que conoció en el campamento, incluso Mimi y Takeru parecían haber crecido en el corto tiempo que llevaban juntos. Pensar en eso se le hacía extraño pero trataba de verlo como un cambio positivo –mientras más responsables y valientes se volvían, su contribución al grupo aumentaba significantemente.

—Koushirou, ¿crees que podamos salir de aquí?

El pelirrojo parpadeo rápidamente para salir de su estupor, volteándose para ver a Sora. Su cabello rojizo rozaba sus hombros, cayendo suavemente. Era un color más tenue que el suyo pero de alguna manera le parecía más vibrante y le gustaba cómo brillaba bajo el sol. Nunca se lo había dicho, porque nunca lo creyó pertinente, pero se alegraba de que no usara ese feo sombrero ese día.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sora —el chico dijo, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. El Señor Gennai ya nos ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer, es cuestión de tiempo apenas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Es decir, a veces no sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí ya. Es confuso, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que sí —Koushirou dijo—. Es extraño pensar que no ha pasado nada de tiempo en casa. Pero no creo que sea algo malo. Al menos no nos han extrañado.

Por alguna razón, decir eso lo puso increíblemente triste. Pensar en sus padres preocupados había sido algo terrible de contemplar pero la alternativa se le hacía mucho peor. Pasar por tantas dificultades sin que sus padres lo supieran parecía ser algo casi _injusto_.

—Yo los extraño —Sora dijo, abrazando sus rodillas—. A mi mamá, a papá. No quiero llorar porque no quisiera que los demás pensaran en eso pero a veces, no lo puedo evitar.

Alzó su cabeza, viendo el atardecer naranja. Su laptop estaba en sus piernas pero la cerró suavemente y la dejó a un lado. Tras considerarlo un segundo, puso su mano en el hombro de Sora.

—Puedes llorar —le dijo—, prometo no decirle a nadie.

Sora sonrió levemente antes de sucumbir al llanto, descansando su frente en el hombro del pelirrojo y dejando escapar de vez en cuando leves sollozos. Lloraba distinto a Mimi, quien daba alaridos y cuyas lágrimas eran un escándalo y siempre lo ponían muy nervioso. Ver a Sora llorar era algo que lo sacudía profundamente, porque era casi como ver a una hermana mayor o a Yoshie llorando. Uno simplemente no podía imaginarse a una persona tan _fuerte_ en tal posición.

Se quedó inmóvil hasta que ella terminó, presionando su mano en agradecimiento mientras que Koushirou fijaba su mirada en el cielo, suspirando sin saber qué decir. Tenía el rostro marcado por las lágrimas que no había podido limpiar del todo y las arrugas de su camisa; parecía que tenía dibujados los árboles en la cara, un bosque enmarcado por el otoño de su cabello y el sol poniente.

—Eres un gran amigo, Kou —la chica dijo—. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Sus mejillas se calentaron pero sonrió, porque Sora no podía saber lo importante que era para él que alguien se sintiera así por su presencia. Negó con la cabeza, dejando salir otro suspiro.

—También me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo—, gracias por cuidarnos.

—No hago nada —Sora bufó—, regañarlos y remendarlos no es realmente _ayudar_.

—¿Bromeas? Si no estuvieras, Sora, seríamos un _desastre_.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó, limpiando sus ojos brillosos.

—No —sonrió—. Lo sé.

Jugueteaba con los agujeros de sus guantes, pasando cada uno de sus dedos por el maltratado material. Sora lo observó y negó con la cabeza, haciendo un chasquido con sus dientes.

—¿Por qué no has dicho que se te rompieron? —lo regañó—. No puedes andar por ahí con guantes rotos Kou, eso es de vagos.

El pelirrojo rio, porque era gracioso que pensara en algo así en un lugar como aquel, como si andar con la ropa agujereada y sucia era algo importante cuando corrían o luchaban por sus vidas y el futuro de su mundo.

—No lo había notado —dijo con honestidad—, supongo que soy muy distraído.

Sora se los arrebató, fingiendo estar molesta mientras sacaba su pequeño kit de costura y buscaba el hilo apropiado para hacer un par de remiendos sencillos y devolverles algo de decencia y funcionalidad. Koushirou la miraba concentrarse con la aguja entre los dientes y luego pasar una y otra vez a través del material, cerrando los feos huecos y dejando bonitos remiendos en su lugar. La chica, sintiendo su mirada, achicó los ojos y torció los labios.

—¿No tienes más que hacer?

—Hoy no —le dijo, divertido—. Preferiría acompañarte, si no te molesta.

Sora suspiró, como si fuese una gran imposición de su parte, pero luego sonrió y se encogió de hombros. En verdad estaba esperando que le dijera algo así, porque su presencia era acogedora y simpática y la hacía olvidar que estaba tan lejos de casa. Pero no era como si supiera explicarlo o peor aún expresarlo, así que solo le sacó la lengua e hizo el último nudo antes de romper el hilo y pasar al siguiente guante.

—Puedes buscar qué más necesita arreglo —dijo—, si los tuyos están rotos, ¡imagina los de _Taichi_!

Koushirou asintió y se apresuró en cumplir sus órdenes, pensando que tal vez luego le daría las gracias y le diría lo lindo que era su cabello. Solo … tal vez.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	110. Natsuko Takaishi y Hiroaki Ishida

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Natsuko Takaishi y Hiroaki Ishida

 **Concepto:** río

 **Las palabras son importantes**

Se conocieron en los bancos junto a la playa.

—Un pájaro defecó en tu libro —fueron las primeras palabras que él tuvo para ella.

Natsuko levantó la vista, asombrada. Entrecerró sus ojos azules cuando el sol dio de lleno en ellos. Instintivamente, apretó su bolso contra sí y levantó el libro atacado por el pájaro.

—Oh, lo siento, no eres japonesa —esa vez sus palabras fueron más lentas, espaciando las silabas. Supo que él quería hacerse entender.

—¿Por qué defecar? —preguntó, en perfecto japonés. Esta vez el sorprendido fue él. Enderezó su cuerpo, anteriormente inclinado hacia adelante mientras intentaba hablar con ella.

—Tu acento es perfecto.

Natsuko no cambió su expresión seria mientras se levantaba. Juntó sus cosas y se alejó a paso apresurado, sin mirar atrás.

Las palabras eran muy importantes.

.

.

Hiroaki volvió a verla una semana después, sentada en el mismo banco en la costanera. Vestía unos pantalones color caqui y una blusa del mismo tono. Había cruzado una pierna sobre la otra y se mantenía firme, con el libro frente a ella, leyendo concentrada. No lo notó hasta que él habló.

—Espero que las palomas te perdonen este libro —dijo, sonriendo.

Natsuko levantó la vista y lo miró sin expresar emoción alguna.

—Perdonar es una capacidad humana. Las palomas no perdonan —respondió, frunciendo los labios al terminar la frase.

Definitivamente él no se esperaba esa respuesta. En realidad, no esperaba ninguna respuesta.

—¿Eres japonesa? —Natsuko había vuelto la vista al libro y lo ignoró. Pero él, intrigado, no se retiró.

—¿Y tú eres un acosador de colegialas? —Lo preguntó sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

—¡Pero tú no eres una colegiala! —replicó, observando concienzudamente su vestimenta formal.

Natsuko aflojó el apriete de sus labios, lo miró, sorprendida, abriendo la boca ligeramente.

Esa fue la primera vez que ella bajó la guardia.

.

.

Hiroaki siguió usando ese camino de regreso de la universidad incluso cuando el frío justificó tomar el transporte público. Supo que ella se sentaba a leer en ese mismo banco los martes y los jueves. Pocas veces vio el mismo libro en sus manos: era una lectora voraz.

La simple observación le permitió sacar algunas conclusiones: le interesaban los libros sobre conflictos internacionales y sobre distintas culturas. Pero no leía a intelectuales o pensadores famosos: leía periodistas o a personajes que habían sido testigos del relato a contar.

(Esto lo supo porque buscaba obsesivamente, en la biblioteca de su universidad, los libros que le había visto leer).

A veces los libros estaban en francés. Pero muchas veces en japonés. Eso lo hacía suponer que dominaba ambos idiomas, aunque ella nunca contestaba sus preguntas respecto a su procedencia. Sin embargo, gestos inconscientes como apretar el bolso contra sí cada vez que alguien la sorprendía lo hacían pensar que provenía de alguna ciudad más peligrosa que los suburbios de Tokio.

También supo que siempre vestía elegante, como si volviera del trabajo, aunque no entendía como alguien tan joven había conseguido un trabajo formal y elegante.

.

.

Lo que no supo a partir de la observación fue que Natsuko, en Francia, leía los martes y jueves junto al Sena. No lo hacía por opción, lo hacía por costumbre. Su niñez en Japón había sido mucho más tranquila y alegre que su adolescencia en Europa. De niña, sus padres se ocuparon de enseñarle a leer apenas comenzó a pronunciar frases enteras. Se prendía de los pantalones y kimonos de sus padres para exigirles que le leyeran un cuento antes de dormir. En poco tiempo los memorizaba y jugaba a contarlos ella, imitando voces e inventando finales cuando no los recordaba.

Su madre, en Japón, la llevaba los martes a la playa y leían bajo el sol. Su padre, apenas llegados a Francia, la llevaba los jueves al río a comprarle un libro en las librerías de la costa.

Natsuko, sola en Japón, leía los martes y jueves oliendo la sal, escuchando el repicar del agua contra las rocas y detestando el canto agudo y soso de las gaviotas.

Hasta que un interesante japonés de tez y cabello claro y llamativa guitarra al hombro comenzó a intercambiar cuatro o cinco frases con ella por semana.

Natsuko olvidó que no le gustaban las gaviotas.

.

.

Hiroaki dejó de salir de la universidad con sus compañeros cuando ya no pudo justificar su necesidad de regresar caminando. Se demoraba en el baño o se escapaba momentos antes de que finalizase la clase. A veces se sentía un tonto, dando rodeos y pasando frío para intercambiar contadas palabras con ella. La mayoría de las veces, ella se limitaba a corregir su japonés familiar y a responder con la manera educada de decir lo mismo. También lo interrogaba sobre su elección de determinaba palabra en lugar de otra, tal vez más correcta.

Él quería ser formal con ella.

Pero no se resistía a sus labios fruncidos cuando decía algo incorrecto.

.

.

Natusko regresó de Francia a los 18 años por insistencia propia. Su madre, mujer estricta aunque amorosa, miembro de la oligarquía económica japonesa, puso el grito en el cielo. Su padre, jovial terrateniente francés de gustos exóticos y sonrisa divertida, le compró el pasaje y la designó encargada legal de aprobar la llegada a Japón de importaciones de sus campos.

Pero fue Hiroaki el primero en saber que estaba inscripta en la carrera de periodismo y que pensaba cortar lazos con el negocio familiar apenas alguna revista la tomara.

—Las decisiones propias son importantes —justificó, cuando él cuestionó lo que parecía una locura de izquierdista.

—También la elección de nuestras palabras es importante —opinó Hiroaki.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Natsuko. Separó la espalda del asiento, lo miró a los ojos y concentró su atención en él.

Y por primera vez cerró su libro.

* * *

 **Notas:** Qué bueno haber tenido la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	111. Jou y chica de Diaboromon Strikes Back

**Autor:** Domidomo

 **Personajes:** Jou y chica de la bicicleta de "Diaboromon Strikes Back"

 **Concepto:** botas

 **Contundida**

Jou Kido estaba harto, harto de no dormir cada tercer día, harto de correr por los resultados de algún estudio, harto de llenar solicitudes y harto de vivir, principalmente, a base de café. Amaba su carrera y ya era consciente desde antes de entrar a la universidad del esfuerzo que tenía uno que poner para llegar a la meta gracias al linaje de médicos que había en su familia. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era vivirlo en carne propia.

Últimamente no tenía tiempo para nada. Ni siquiera para ver a sus amigos, quienes de una manera se lo recalcaron. Él sabía que quizá debería de darles la razón en cuanto a su distancia. Había pasado el primero de agosto y él no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver a los demás. Echaba muchísimo de menos a Gomamon, pero su sueño era ese, convertirse en un médico graduado, y eso implicaba renunciar a muchas cosas.

Justamente se sentía a punto de colapsar. Las guardias en el servicio de urgencias no se caracterizaban por ser las más tranquilas y ahí estaba él, con muchísimos pendientes. Apenas unas horas antes le había llamado Mimi diciéndole que para la próxima reunión no tenía excusas y que al menos ella no le perdonaba su ausencia el primero de Agosto.

A veces se preguntaba si de verdad valía la pena tanto sacrificio, nadie más que él parecía notar que era mucho esfuerzo el que se ponía en esa carrera, todos le reprochaban siempre la falta de tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con el hospital. Después de todo el discurso del porqué era indispensable en esa reunión y de haber casi jurado que iría, decidió que se tomaría aunque fuera un respiro.

Su respiro no llegó tan pronto como él había planeado (o como le hubiera gustado), ya que justo después de pensar en un poco de tiempo libre, le habían llamado para algo urgente. _Todo aquí siempre es urgente_ , se dijo a sí mismo antes de poder continuar y dirigirse a donde uno de los médicos adscritos lo había llamado.

Su descanso de nueva cuenta se veía retrasado. Un accidente era lo que tenía tan ajetreado el hospital ese día, a fin de cuentas sí era urgente el asunto de su adscrito. Habían estado demasiado ocupados en revisar fracturas, contusiones, quemados y personas en estado de shock después de que un edificio colapsara. Imaginó que los hospitales de la zona estarían igual de ocupados. Durante toda su estancia en el Hospital de Mita era la primera vez que había tenido tanto trabajo. Y que había estado así de harto, las dos cosas juntas.

—¡Doctor Kido! —había gritado uno de los enfermeros.

Por alguna razón, al escuchar que lo llamaban, Jou se había sobresaltado. Sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho, de esas que reconoce uno mismo como un presentimiento. Se alarmó porque él no era de corazonadas, no a menos que fuera algo de verdad importante. Corrió por el pasillo que lo separaba del ala de recepción y al llegar no encontró nada que indicara que había alguien cercano a él llegando en calidad de paciente al hospital en el que se hallaba.

Se dirigió a la camilla que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Antes de llegar vio claramente una mano que colgaba y de nuevo se sobrecogió. Había algo que le resultaba vagamente familiar en esa mano.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Jou como era la rutina cada que llegaba un paciente.

—Sufrió de una caída de un primer piso, está policontundida. Su frecuencia cardíaca va en descenso, tiene pérdida de sangre debido a herida en muslo derecho.

El resumen que le habían hecho fue suficiente para saber que quizá no era una cuestión sencilla en la que se encontraba la chica, dio la orden de que la llevaran a una de las camas. Mientras la trasladaban, revisó la escueta ficha de identificación que habían hecho. No llevaba nombre, y es que la chica iba inconsciente. Intentó verla a la cara, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Tenía la sensación de que la conocía y sabía de antemano que él perdía la objetividad en cuanto algún conocido resultaba ser su paciente. Esa era la parte más difícil de su profesión: no crear vínculos estrechos con sus pacientes.

Las enfermeras habían logrado canalizarla y de alguna manera la chica se encontraba estable. Jou seguía yendo y viniendo con los estudios y apoyando a los demás médicos, pero había pasado de estar harto a estar completamente ansioso y preocupado. Cada que podía, iba a echarse un vistazo a la cama de la chica que le había hecho tener el alma en un hilo, tenía esa enorme necesidad de no dejarla sola y no quería fallarle a esa corazonada que había tenido cuando ella recién había llegado.

Tuvo al fin su tiempo de merecido descanso, ya habían parado de llegar pacientes y fue entonces cuando no pudo resistir la tentación y entró en la habitación donde la chica se encontraba. Al atravesar la puerta recordó fugazmente unas botas, unas botas altas, de esas en las que tenías que anudar los cordones tan largos que él no encontraba para nada prácticos. ¿Por qué recordaba las botas? Después no solo fueron las botas, vino el recuerdo de una bicicleta y de unas piernas delgadas pedaleando. Las piernas eran blancas y contrastaban con las botas café oscuro que llevaban.

La chica abrió los ojos, realmente era hora de que después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella, se vieran los resultados. Por la manera en que trataba de enfocar su alrededor, Jou supo que debía usar lentes. Lentes y botas. Solo había alguien que lo había hecho pensar en esos dos conceptos juntos una sola vez. Lentes y botas era lo más emblemático de aquella chica a la que casi había robado la bicicleta para ayudar a Daisuke y a Ken el día en que Diaboromon se había materializado en el puerto de Tokio.

Así que sí la conocía después de todo. La chica lo miró confusa al principio, pero ella, a diferencia de él, lo recordaba perfectamente. Ella le sonrió y en cuanto pudo pronunciar algo le agradeció a Jou las atenciones. Le contó lo inmensamente asustada que había estado al momento en que el edificio caía, y cómo fue que de alguna manera antes de perder el conocimiento se había acordado de él; se había acordado en que aquella tarde después de que Jou le devolviera la bicicleta habían platicado y ella se había sentido marcada.

Jou finalmente había podido recuperar la calma. La chica de las botas y los lentes le había agradecido y él se sentía nuevo, diferente. De alguna manera esa chica no había llegado por casualidad a sus manos ese día, o eso quería creer. Él tenía que salvarla y ella a él. Y ambos habían logrado su cometido. Jou siguió platicando con ella y rehicieron el pequeño lazo que se había empezado a formar aquel día en la bahía de Tokio.

La chica de las botas, se había tornado en alguien especial en un instante y Jou agradeció por eso.

 _Así de extraña es a veces la vida, al menos eso es lo que creo, las personas nos cruzamos en el camino solo para aprender algo de la otra._

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	112. Hikari y Koushiro

**Autor:** Midnighttreasure

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Koushiro

 **Concepto:** espera

 **Larga espera**

Koushirou cruzó las puertas del instituto enfadado. Era domingo, él debería de estar en casa frente al ordenador haciendo el trabajo que tenía que entregar el martes. En vez de eso, subía hacia el aula de computación porque se había quedado sin conexión. ¿Cómo pretendían que terminase? ¡Imposible! Así que había tenido que salir de su apacible cueva (como Mimi la llamaba cariñosamente) e ir hasta allí.

Todavía refunfuñando, abrió la puerta y fue directo al ordenador de siempre. Iba tan centrado en su problema que no se percató de que no estaba solo hasta que escuchó un gimoteo. Alzó la mirada, que estaba centrada en las líneas de la pantalla, para mirar a su alrededor en busca de la procedencia del sonido.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó.

Escuchó cómo la persona trataba de contener el llanto, en vano. Intrigado, se levantó y paseó la mirada por el salón hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un bulto en un rincón. Se acercó lentamente. Al encontrarse cerca descubrió quién era.

—¿Hikari?

La chica alzó la cabeza y observó al pelirrojo que la miraba con confusión. Koushiro pudo apreciar los ojos rojos e hinchados de Yagami y cómo su cuerpo temblaba.

—¡Hikari! —Koushirou se acercó rápido—. ¿Estás bien?

La castaña negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —insistió, alarmado—. ¿Te duele algo?

La chica volvió a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole a entender que su dolor no era físico. Koushirou suspiró, aliviado. Hikari sollozó en alto y él se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente se sentó a su lado. Esperó en silencio, tratando de darle su espacio, pero haciéndole ver que estaba allí para cuando lo necesitase.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que la castaña se movió, y fue para apoyarse suavemente en su hombro. Aun así, el pelirrojo no dijo ninguna palabra por miedo a romper la burbuja que se había creado, pensando que debía ser Hikari la que quebrase el silencio.

—Takeru tiene una cita hoy. —La escuchó decir en un susurro, minutos más tarde—. Con Megumi.

—Entiendo —contestó él.

—Estoy enamorada de él —confesó.

—Comprendo —respondió.

Hikari se separó y lo miró. Koushirou le devolvió la mirada, tratando de parecer empático; la chica agradeció que lo intentase, más sabiendo que el pelirrojo no era una persona que supiese comportarse en esas situaciones.

—No lo sabías —dijo, como si fuese obvio.

—No hasta ahora —admitió él.

La castaña volvió a apoyarse en su hombro.

—Soy tonta, ¿verdad? —murmuró apenada—. Takeru nunca me verá como algo más que a una amiga.

—No eres tonta, Hikari; nadie manda sobre sus sentimientos —aseguró Koushirou—. Además, creo que Takeru siente algo por ti, solo que aún no lo sabe.

—¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que esperar? —cuestionó ella—. ¿Cuántas citas tendrá hasta entonces?

Izumi no supo qué decir y se calló, observándola con compasión. Hikari no soportó esa mirada y volvió a apoyarse en su hombro, tratando de huir de esos ojos que la veían con pena. El silencio que volvió a adueñarse de la estancia no fue para nada inconfortable; ambos se sentían cómodos, callados, disfrutando de su compañía.

—¿Tú que tal lo llevas? —Hikari fue la que habló.

—Pues bien —respondió el pelirrojo—. Estaba haciendo un trabajo…

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —cortó la chica de forma suave—. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Mimi?

Koushirou suspiró. Ni siquiera Taichi sabía que estaba enamorado de la castaña que vivía en Estados Unidos, pero dado el tono de la pregunta, supo que era inútil negarlo.

—Digamos que lo llevo —murmuró finalmente.

—No le has dicho nada, ¿verdad? —Él negó—. ¿Por qué?

—¿De qué serviría? —susurró—. Ella está en América. Aun contándoselo y ocurriendo el milagro de que me correspondiese, viviríamos a diez mil ochocientos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella—. Lo tienes calculado.

—Lo he pensado varias veces —confesó en voz baja—. Declararme. Pero una chica como Mimi no se fijaría en alguien como yo.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Eres un chico genial! —se exaltó ella al verlo tan pesimista—. Eres muy inteligente, muy leal. ¡Mi hermano no podría tener un mejor amigo! Eres simpático, amable, generoso.

—Pero no soy un chico guapo y elegante como los que le gustan —intervino él—. Lo tengo asumido.

—Mimi no es tan superficial —saltó Hikari.

—No digo que lo sea —se apresuró a negar—, pero admitámoslo, tú has visto sus parejas, le gustan los chicos como Michael, no cerebritos como yo.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas —repuso la chica—. Deberías decírselo.

—¿Y tú? —contraatacó el pelirrojo—. ¿Cuándo pretendes decirle a Takeru que estás enamorada de él?

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos retadores, hasta que Hikari suspiró sonoramente y cerró un instante los ojos.

—Quizás debería hacerlo —susurró, sorprendiéndolo.

—Quizás yo también —admitió a su vez.

Ambos se lamentaron al mismo tiempo. Miraron hacia delante, todo lleno de mesas y ordenadores, sin decir nada. Así pasaron toda esa tarde de domingo.

.

.

Hikari apareció un día en casa de Koushirou, repentinamente.

—Viene —dijo.

—¿Viene? —preguntó él sin comprender.

—Mimi viene —añadió el nombre clave—. Mimi vuelve a Japón.

Koushirou abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa noticia, no lo esperaba. Sintió que la faltaba la respiración al recordar la preciosa cara de la castaña que le tenía robado el corazón.

—Es el momento, Koushirou. —La voz de Hikari lo hizo regresar—. Vamos a declararnos.

.

.

Mimi llegó un viernes a Japón. Todos sus amigos fueron a recogerla al aeropuerto y formaron un abrazo colectivo. Ella estaba feliz de tenerlos allí con ella porque, como más tarde les confesó, tenía miedo de regresar sin sus padres. La llevaron a su apartamento y la dejaron allí para que descansase, prometiendo ayudarla a desempacar al día siguiente.

El sábado le llegó un mensaje de Koushirou invitándola a desayunar; no dudó en aceptar, tampoco tenía qué comer. Se vistió y caminó hasta la cafetería. Al llegar se encontró al pelirrojo con compañía.

—¡ _Ohayou_! —saludó alegremente—. Hikari, no sabía que venías.

— _Ohayou_ —saludó con una sonrisa la menor.

—Hikari está aquí porque tenemos algo que decir —declaró Kosuhiro de sopetón antes de perder el valor.

—¿Algo que decir? —murmuró.

— _Ohayou_. —Otra voz hizo que los tres se girasen.

—¿Takeru? —preguntó Mimi mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Tú también?

—Hikari me llamó —explicó él.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. Estaban diciendo que tenían algo que decirme.

—A los dos —murmuró Yagami.

—Tenemos que hablar con vosotros —añadió el pelirrojo.

Mimi y Takeru se miraron en busca de posibles explicaciones. De repente, a la castaña se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

—¿Estáis saliendo? —preguntó palideciendo.

—¿Qué? —Takeru miró a Hikari directamente, perdiendo también el color de la cara.

—¡No! —negó ella rápido.

—Será mejor que vayamos al grano porque vais a sacar conclusiones precipitadas —cortó Koushirou mirando a la menor—. Además, llevamos mucho tiempo pensando esto. Hikari.

—Takeru, me gustas. —Fue ella directa—. Estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Qu-qué? —balbuceó él.

—Y yo estoy enamorado de ti, Mimi. —Fue el turno de Koushirou.

El silencio los rodeó, dos impactados, dos a la espera de que dijesen algo. Mimi soltó una risotada.

—Yo… yo… —trataba ella de hablar—. He pasado tanto miedo… —Levantó la cabeza y vieron que tenía los ojos levemente aguados. Con paciencia, esperaron a que ella pudiese explicarse—. Al decir que teníais que hablarnos tan serios solamente pensaba que queríais contarnos que salíais. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y miró al pelirrojo—. El corazón se me ha parado. He sentido cómo dolía… No podía soportar la idea de que salieses con nadie. Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Kou.

El aludido dio un respingo ante la declaración.

—Hikari —los tres miraron a Takeru—. Yo también te amo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron de felicidad.

.

.

Salieron tras desayunar y caminaron charlando.

—Aquí nos separamos —dijo Takeru al llegar a una esquina —. Nosotros vamos hacia allí.

—Sí —afirmó Mimi—, nosotros por allí.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio y se puso sobre la punta de sus pies para darle un suave beso en los labios. Soltando una risa divertida al ver el sonrojo del pelirrojo, se despidió de sus amigos y tiró de él para alejarse lentamente hacia su casa.

Koushirou giró la cabeza para mirar a una castaña que sonreía por lo bien que había salido todo. Feliz, él también sonrió y Hikari le guiñó un ojo con complicidad al tiempo que se giraba hacia Takeru y lo abrazaba para irse.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Mimi, curiosa, al ver que su novio se había parado.

—Nada —aseguró él, y sin poder contenerse, le dio un breve beso que hizo que fuese ella la que se pusiese roja—. Vamos.

La castaña asintió y siguieron su camino. Ambas parejas se alejaron con una cosa en mente; la espera había valido la pena.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, aquí dejo mi granito de arena. En realidad tenía casi 2200 pero como las reglas estaban claras, acortado queda. Creo que así tiene bastante menos calidad pero aún así espero que os guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


	113. Taichi y Catherine

**Autor:** Sybilla's Song

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Catherine

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Expedición**

Los mosquitos se multiplicaban con cada paso que daban entre la selva. Seguían el sudor que de sus poros emanaba para succionarle la sangre y dejarle ronchas rojas a tono con sus pecas. Suspiró y apartó las mechas de cabello rubio con un soplido molesto; abajo, en sus pies, los tacones de diseñador estaban completamente embarrados. Dio un paso firme dentro del lodo, si perdía sus zapatos, no perdería su vestido rojo que llevaba ese día por lo que no debía caerse como el Embajador de los Estados Unidos hace unos cuantos kilómetros atrás. Otro paso en el lodo y se balanceó para aferrarse a un tronco húmedo que antes no hubiese pensado en tocar por los insectos y alimañas que podrían reptar en él. Misión cumplida, a pesar de casi perder la libreta de anotaciones en el acto.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó ella, tratando de sonar calmada. Ya no era la niña intrépida que habría corrido sin pensar al Palacio de Versalles y para terminar amarrada y secuestrada. Ya no había razón de hacerlo, estaban en tiempos civilizados y la diplomacia era el medio.

—Un poco más —resolvió el líder de aquella extraña expedición vestidos de etiqueta—. ¿Cómo va, señor Presidente?

—No tan bien como tú, Embajador —resolvió el gordito, ayudado por el señor Vicepresidente y el Secretario de Estado.

—Esto no es nada. Va bien, me ha sorprendido gratamente —elogió Taichi.

Catherine pensaba todo lo contrario. El señor más importante del mundo era un idiota y se había dejado engañar por el Embajador del Digimundo para realizar esta tontería, solo era una firma y ya, pero Yagami se había empecinado en que debía ver las maravillas que este mundo extraño ofrecía para que todo esto tuviera sentido. La Embajadora de la Unión Europa le había parecido lindo el discurso que el moreno había dictado en la Cámara, y se vio a sí misma sonriendo en su asiento cuando la arenga estaba llegando a su punto máximo. Cuando terminó, ella aplaudió con todas las fuerzas de pie, como todo el resto. Ahora, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en su asiento, con los pies libres de lodo y su peinado íntegro como en la mañana. Necesitaba un café o un cigarrillo. Un vino quizás.

— _Well_ , _well_ , espero que sepas dónde estamos, Yagami —dijo de pronto Wallace con una sonrisa y el trasero embarrado.

—Lo sé —indicó él, apartando las ramas que estaban enfrente para que el gordito más influyente del mundo pudiese atravesar con sus secuaces.

Se había quitado la chaqueta, aflojado la corbata y arremangado la camisa. Estaba despeinado, con sudor en la frente y bajo los brazos, y por alguna razón no se veía mal. Era apuesto, debía aceptarlo, y con esa seguridad atrayente que hacía a la rubia mirarlo más de la cuenta. La adultez le sentaba bien, recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto y no se sentía muy impresionada. Ahora estaba más robusto y su voz más grave.

Y de pronto, reparó en ella. La única mujer que los acompañaba en la misión descabellada.

—Catherine, ¿cómo vas?

Su corazón saltó y sus rodillas se hicieron agua pero no dejó que se le notara.

— _Magnifique_.

—Espero que signifique algo bueno —indicó con una sonrisa. Perfecto, era tierno además de aventurero y apasionado.

—Significa magnífico, idiota —replicó el Embajador de trasero húmedo y embarrado, y simplemente caminó por el paso que abrió Yagami para dejarlos atrás. Una vez al otro lado, bromeó con el resto de los hombres.

Catherine lo miró y Taichi se sonrojó. Era la mujer más linda que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, si algo llega a ir mal…

—Irá de maravilla, te lo prometo, Catherine.

— _Pour votre propre bien_.

La mujer rubia reparó pronto en su trasero, además de ser bien formado, del bolsillo trasero titilaba una luz roja. Sus cejas perfectamente perfiladas se fruncieron dándole una expresión tan fiera como la de una gatita pequeña que hizo sonreír al Embajador pero que pronto se transformó en una mueca sorprendida cuando ella sacó un transmisor pequeño de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo ella con un marcado acento.

—Lo que ves —respondió él, parecía un radio más sofisticado. Taichi sintió la necesidad de levantar ambas manos como si Catherine estuviese apuntándolo con un arma en vez de un dispositivo de comunicación.

—¿ _Taichi_? —se oyó del transmisor—. _Algo se acerca, sácalos de ahí._

—¿Qué se acerca?

—No queremos averiguarlo. Vámonos.

—¿Qué? —repitió la francesa pero él no respondió, la tomó de la mano y la obligó avanzar por la selva.

Al otro lado, se encontraban los tres hombres junto a Wallace, este último era el único que estaba en pie. Estaban en una quebrada que dejaba ver la inmensidad del nuevo mundo que querían conquistar con su tecnología humana. Bajo sus pies, un mar de árboles azulinos que eran delineados por el océano.

Algo en la expresión de Yagami hizo que el rubio se volviese serio e instó al gordito y sus secuaces que terminaran su reposo. Catherine todavía tenía el transmisor en la mano, que seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la orden de evacuar el lugar. Oyó su respiración y su corazón agitarse a medida que los hombres caminaban hacia su dirección con una expresión preocupada y molesta, no habían descansado lo suficiente, parecían decir sus rostros. Ella no estaba lista para ese tipo de situaciones, no había sido parte de los ocho originales. Era su primera vez en la isla File, por el amor del cielo.

—¡Greymon! —oyó que gritaba Taichi.

Catherine solo podía pensar en que la expedición hacía sido concretada si no habría digimons presentes. Oh, ¿dónde estaba Floramon?

— _Ya está ahí. ¡Aborten!_

Los hombres y Wallace ya habían pasado por el portal de lianas selváticas y ella acató la orden del transmisor, corriendo con sus tacones en medio de un colchón de ramas, hojas y lodo. Segundos más tarde, un enorme Kuwagamon cerró sus tenazas en donde ella había estado. Un escalofrío desfiló por su espalda, sentía que el enorme insecto estaba taladrando el camino por donde había pasado. Había soltado la mano de Yagami al correr pero lo seguía oyendo, quién sabía dónde. Miró hacia atrás y tropezó con un trozo de rama sobresaliente. Wallace y los otros estaban metros más allá y no reparaban en su ausencia.

Cerró los ojos, el taladro se acercaba. Un grito aterrador se apoderó de la garganta del Presidente y Catherine oyó un gruñido sordo que se aproximaba al trote. Greymon cerró la mandíbula entorno al cuello del insecto y se impulsó con sus piernas para llevarlo de vuelta a la quebrada.

— _Les abriremos una puerta a un kilómetro de allí. Ya no tiene sentido rodear la guarida de Kuwagamon._

—¡Catherine! —oyó de pronto, Yagami apareció al trote y la tomó en sus brazos firmes.

La rubia no respondió y ancló su mirada a la quebrada. Solo se oían gruñidos, chillidos, mordidas y troncos rotos. Taichi tomó el transmisor con la francesa aun en brazos.

—Koushirou, dime dónde ir. —El transmisor reiteró las coordenadas.

Una vez con el grupo, el Presidente posó sus regordetas manos en las mejillas rosadas de la Embajadora que aún no recobraba el habla.

—¿Está bien?

Ella simplemente asintió.

—Caminaremos un kilómetro más, formen parejas, yo cerraré la macha. Vamos, vamos, vamos. —Todos obedecieron, Taichi se inclinó y miró a Catherine—. ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue?

— _Cárgala_ —sugirió Miyako desde el transmisor. Catherine se sonrojó y solo se levantó—. _O bésala, definitivamente le gustas._

— _¡Miyako! Está en altavoz._

— _Mierda._

—¡Muévanse! —gritó Wallace junto al Secretario de Estado.

Catherine obedeció y Taichi la siguió. Corrieron durante todo el tramo en silencio y pronto sus únicos atacantes eran los mosquitos, la rubia esta vez los ignoraba gustosa y cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás por si el insecto gigante no volvía aparecer. Un pequeño televisor apareció ante ellos y Wallace retiró con sus manos toda la maleza que crecía alrededor de él. Los primeros en acceder fueron el Secretario y el Vicepresidente, completamente seguros de que jamás volverían a ese horrible lugar.

—Es su turno, señor Presidente —indicó el Embajador rubio.

—Un momento, por favor —replicó el hombre regordete—. Taichi, ha sido la peor expedición a la que me han arrastrado…

—Disculpe, pensé que podría…

—Y ese horrendo dinosaurio…

—Se llama Greymon y es mi compañero. Ha estado cuidándonos todo este tiempo. En todos los mundos que seamos capaces de visitar, habrá quienes se nos opongan. En la Cámara, por ejemplo. Mientras tanto, debemos concienzar tanto a los humanos como a los digimon. Dicho esto, creo que este día de campo no pudo ir mejor.

Taichi sonrió y contagió al regordete, quién más tarde terminó riéndose.

—Buen trabajo, Yagami. Lo espero al otro lado.

Regordete y Wallace desaparecieron detrás de un brillante luz blanca, dejando atrás al Embajador y la francesa en un silencio incómodo.

—Entonces… Te gusto.

—¡Cállate!

—¡ _Bésala_! —demandó Miyako.

Y Taichi obedeció.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sin Taitherine ni aventura, Syb pierde la cordura.

¡Gracias por leer!


	114. Jou y Hikari

**Autor:** Nota Felton

 **Personajes** : Jou y Hikari

 **Concepto:** envidia

 **Envidia**

Fue en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, cuando su hermano le regaló la cámara de fotos que ella quería y Hikari esbozó la sonrisa más brillante y pura que Jou hubiese visto en la vida, cuando supo que estaba perdido.

Todas esas tardes de apoyo en las que había ido a la residencia de los Yagami a ayudar a la pequeña (o ya no tan pequeña) de la familia con algunas asignaturas.

— _Tú eres el mejor, Jou. Seguro que gracias a ti saco la máxima puntuación_.

Habían forjado una amistad, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta. Hikari le contaba cómo iba progresando en clase y alguna que otra aventura que vivía con las chicas y él le hablaba sobre su trabajo en el hospital.

Cuando Hikari comenzó a salir con Takeru, nadie se sorprendió. Jou ya lo había visto venir desde hacía años: desde que ellos dos junto con Daisuke y compañía volvieron de nuevo al Mundo Digital, emblemas que se complementaban, digievoluciones parecidas junto ataques combinados.

Estaba claro.

Takeru siempre había sido como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, desde la primera vez que lo conoció lo protegió y cuidó como si así fuese. Por eso, cuando vio por primera vez cómo el rubio besaba a Hikari delante de todos sintió rabia, celos y envidia y se odió a sí mismo por sentirlo.

Por lo que tomó la decisión más egoísta que pudo: alejarse.

Se fue a China a trabajar durante un año. La noticia cogió por sorpresa a todos, incluida Hikari, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y él era de ideas claras.

Tras haber celebrado una fiesta de despedida, habían ido todos a despedirse al aeropuerto y, tras abrazar a Sora, Hikari corrió a abrazarlo. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del peliazul y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Vas a ser una maestra increíble.

—Cállate —susurró— no estarás aquí cuando me gradúe.

Jou acarició su pelo con cariño. Notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora, por lo que se obligó a relajarse para evitar que ella no notase nada.

—Te voy a echar de menos —habló Hikari tras unos segundos de silencio. Alzó el rostro, sus ojos estaban aguados—. ¿Vendrás en Navidad?

—Haré lo que pueda.

Ella suspiró. Jou siempre tan cordial y sincero.

Los meses en China pasaban con rapidez. El trabajo lo mantenía distraído y en su tiempo libre salía con dos compañeros del hospital. Los chicos le escribían con frecuencia, pero él siempre abría primero el correo de Hikari.

Hasta que un día, de repente, ningún _email_ llegó.

Al principio no le prestó mucha atención. Había habido un terremoto en una ciudad cerca del hospital y habían estado saturados atendiendo heridos, por lo que Jou solo había tenido tiempo para comer, dormir y asearse cada vez que llegaba a casa. Cuando la cosa se tranquilizó, Jou supuso que Hikari estaba liada con el trabajo, pero entonces pasaron los días y semanas, y ni ella, ni ninguno de los demás daba señales de vida.

Entonces lo supo.

Koushirou le envió un correo un domingo por la mañana, justo cuando Jou entraba por la puerta tras estar toda la noche trabajando en el hospital.

La Oscuridad había vuelto a llamar a Hikari.

Jou ni siquiera se lo pensó. Pidió a Koushirou que programase su ordenador desde Odaiba para poder acceder al Mundo Digital desde China. Habían quedado en reunirse allí para poder hablar con Gennai y trazar un plan para proteger a Hikari.

Cuando vio el rostro de la castaña, su mundo se vino abajo. Unas ojeras marcaban su rostro y lucía pálida como la luna. Estaba recostada en el hombro de su hermano y este la protegía cubriéndola con su brazo, pero pudo ver un resplandor de alegría en su mirada cuando lo vio aparecer entre los árboles. Se separó de Taichi y corrió hacia él.

—Eh, tranquila —susurró al notar como el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar.

—Has venido.

Jou sonrió y apretó el abrazo.

Lamentablemente, Gennai no disponía de suficiente información, por lo que había mandado a varios digimons a los diferentes continentes a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, trazaron un plan bastante simple: Hikari estaría vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, pasara lo que pasara.

Jou se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia esa misma noche.

Se habían hospedado en una cabaña, en las profundidades del bosque, lo más alejado del mar. Gomamon y Gatomon hacían guardia fuera, mientras él y Hikari descansaban en una habitación y los demás en otra distinta.

La chica reprimió una risa al ver cómo Jou adoptaba una actitud de doctor y empezaba a revolver su mochila. El joven peliazul sacó varias pastillas, junto con una botella de agua, y se las dio.

—Toma. Son vitaminas. Tai me ha dicho que desde que tienes pesadillas no has comido casi nada, por no hablar de dormir. Así que esto evitará que caigas enferma.

La castaña las tomó de un trago y dejó la botella en el suelo. Miró la única cama que había en la habitación y luego la silla que estaba junto a esta.

—Puedes dormir, si quieres —le dijo Jou al verla pensativa—, si tienes una pesadilla te despertaré inmediatamente.

—Pero no quiero dormir.

—Lo necesitas.

Hikari se sentó en la cama y observó a Joe. El chico aún seguía ordenando los medicamentos, vendas y demás cosas en su mochila, así que la chica se dio la libertad de mirarlo detenidamente.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Jou se detuvo completamente y la miró a los ojos.

—A Japón —aclaró ella.

—No lo sé. En el hospital están contentos conmigo, quizá alarguen mi contrato.

Hikari frunció el ceño. Eso le había dolido.

—¿Y si te pidiese que volvieses?

El corazón del chico empezó a bombear sangre con rapidez al oír esa pregunta. Carraspeó levemente.

—Creo que será mejor que te duermas.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

—Yo creo que sí.

La castaña se levantó de la cama.

—Tengo que decírtelo. Desde que te subiste a ese avión has estado metido en mi cabeza todos los días. Me he guardado esto durante meses. Creí que me iba a volver loca, ni siquiera las chicas lo saben, ni siquiera Takeru.

—Hikari…

—Te echo de menos —le cortó de golpe—. Y no precisamente como una amiga echa de menos a un amigo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Jou tenía la mirada clavada en su mochila, pero sentía la de Hikari pendiente de él, de cada movimiento que hiciese. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse por dentro.

—Muy bien —murmuró la castaña por lo bajo, agachando la mirada.

Dio tres pasos, pasando por su lado y directa hacia la puerta.

—Hikari, espera…

La chica abrió la puerta y se quedó congelada, con la mano aferrada al pomo de esta. Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía. Entonces bajó la vista y vio sus piernas, cubiertas de agua.

—No, no.

Jou se acercó a ella al verla palidecer de golpe.

—¿Hikari? Eh, Hikari.

—No, el mar, no. —Su cuerpo tembló de pánico.

El chico miró hacia los pies de la castaña y volvió a mirarla.

—No estás en el mar. Hikari. —La zarandeó levemente—. Estás en la cabaña, conmigo.

Sujetó el rostro de la chica con sus manos, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto.

—Hikari, mírame, soy Jou.

Pero ella no respondía. Tenía que hacerla reaccionar físicamente, con algún estímulo que la trajese de vuelta.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella y cerró los ojos, esperando. Notó su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco, correspondió al beso con lentitud.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él contra su boca.

Hikari asintió levemente y lo miró a los ojos.

El peliazul suspiró y juntó su frente con la de ella.

—Cuando todo esto pase, hablaremos —murmuró. Acarició su mejilla con lentitud—. ¿Te parece?

La joven sonrió levemente y asintió. Pero la sonrisa le duró poco, porque un fuerte dolor le atravesó la sien y cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y chillando.

—¡Hikari!

Jou se agachó con ella, entonces una fuerza lo empujó hacia fuera de la habitación, haciéndole caer de espaldas. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta, pero esta se cerró de golpe.

—¡Hikari! —golpeó la puerta con fuerza—. ¡Hikari!

—¡Jou!

El muchacho vio por el rabillo del ojo como Taichi se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

—¡La puerta no se abre!

Entre él y el castaño aporrearon el trozo de madera con todas sus fuerzas. Jou sintió algo húmedo mojarle los pies y, cuando su mirada se poso en el suelo y vio agua salir por debajo de la puerta, sintió su corazón pararse de golpe.

—A la de tres.

Taichi lo cogió del brazo y lo apartó unos cuantos metros.

—Una, dos, y ¡tres!

Golpearon la puerta con sus hombros, y esta cedió, haciéndoles entrar en la habitación.

Pero allí no había nadie y a Jou le faltó el aire.

Se habían llevado a Hikari.

* * *

 **Notas:** 1.500 palabras juuuustas, o eso creo. Espero que os haya gustado, me hubiese encantado alargarlo más, pero las normas son las normas. Leeré los reviews para saber qué opináis. ¡Un saludo!

¡Gracias por leer!


	115. Daisuke y Wallace

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Wallace

 **Concepto:** Confianza

 **Socios**

—Gracias. Vuelva pronto.

El sol se escondía entre el horizonte y los gigantes rascacielos. El último cliente de las últimas tres horas había dejado el puesto con el tazón de ramen a medio vaciar. Daisuke no deseaba salir del interior del carro de comida para recoger el plato hondo de plástico, le daba igual si otro se perdía. Fastidiado hasta su límite por aquel día, se quitó el mandil.

—¿Qué haces, Daisuke? Aún no es hora de cerrar.

—Ya lo sé, Veemon, pero no importa, ya vámonos.

El digimon azul bajó la mirada. Llevaba en sus patas dos bolsas de plástico para resguardar la higiene del lugar. Estaba por quitarse su propio mandil, cuando un señor con bastón se acercó: sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Buenas tardes, señor! ¡Muchas gracias por venir! Siéntese, por favor.

—Pero, yo…

—Puedo recomendarle el ramen picoso, es la especialidad del chef Daisuke.

Para ese momento, Veemon ya había afianzado al pobre hombre a una de las sillas plásticas; su bastón había quedado tumbado en el suelo.

—¡Criaturas del demonio! —habló a los gritos.

Como estaba ensimismado, Daisuke no se percató de la imprudencia de su compañero sino hasta que escuchó los mil improperios que iban a parar directo a él. El anciano acabó dándole un puntapié y un bastonazo en la cabeza.

—Yo solo quería cambio para el autobús.

La palabra _fracaso_ había desaparecido del diccionario de Daisuke Motomiya desde que tenía once años. Su vida era casi perfecta: era la estrella del equipo de soccer, Jun se había conseguido un novio y ya no molestaba tanto, a su padre lo habían ascendido, tenía un gran mejor amigo y Hikari Yagami se ponía cada vez más preciosa. Además, y por más imposible que muchos lo creyeran, estaba por graduarse con un gran puntaje en el examen nacional, las ventajas de tener un mejor amigo genio.

Sentado en su prácticamente vacío microapartamento neoyorquino, se preguntó por qué demonios todo le estaba saliendo mal. ¿Por qué no se quedó en el equipo de soccer? ¿Por qué no quiso entrar a la universidad en Japón? ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Ichijouji? ¿Por qué había tenido que venir a Estados Unidos?

Veemon tuvo que recordarle que salvó el mundo al contar su sueño: cocinar ramen.

—Tal vez aún podamos regresar a nuestras vidas normales. Ahora que Jun se fue a la universidad, en casa podrías tener tu propia habitación y videojuegos y podríamos ver a Gatomon y a Hikari.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Este es tu sueño! ¡No pierdas la confianza, Daisuke!

Veemon no se lo permitiría. Mandó un correo electrónico y esperó los refuerzos.

Daisuke podía reconocer esas risas. Hacían eco en sus memorias y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. A su puesto venían corriendo dos digimons orejones, ambos se abalanzaron contra Veemon. Detrás de ellos un chico rubio, de ojos azules y mirada confiada, llegaba caminando. Ambos chocaron las manos para saludarse después de tantos años.

Wallace había querido buscar a Daisuke desde el momento que Miyako le había contado que se encontraba en Estados Unidos, pero no era sencillo viajar de Colorado hasta Nueva York, mucho menos con sus gemelos traviesos, pero cuando Veemon pidió ayuda no pudo permitirse encontrarle más excusas al reencuentro; la escuela podía esperar.

Después de comer deliciosamente se propuso hablar de negocios.

—Daisuke, me he propuesto ser tu asesor. —Le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre y una tachadura con pluma, abajo de ella se leía _asesor_ —. Creo que tenemos un gran potencial aquí y quiero ayudarte.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Wallace?

—Podríamos hacer algo más tradicional, que el estilo japonés atraiga a los clientes. Cambiaríamos las mesas de metal por mesas de madera y cojines, el camión por una carreta y los tazones plásticos por porcelana. Tal vez podríamos ofrecer servicio a domicilio, entonces necesitaríamos servicio telefónico y una motocicleta. ¿Veemon sabe manejar?

—No, Veemon con trabajo puede caminar… No, espera. Lo que dices suena tal y como siempre lo soñé, pero es demasiado caro y no tengo dinero para hacer los cambios —explicó algo avergonzado—. Además, invertir en un negocio que no tiene clientes no es lo más listo del mundo. Hasta yo sé eso.

Wallace suspiró. Ver a un Daisuke vencido contra su recuerdo del niño trigueño que le ayudó a recuperar la confianza para derrotar al mal en Chocomon, era demasiado impresionante. Por supuesto que sabía que ese era su sueño, Veemon le había dicho todo.

—Confió muchísimo en ti. —Daisuke escuchó—. Y quiero ayudarte.

Le arrebató la tarjeta que le había dado y tachó _asesor_ para después escribir _financiador_.

—Te daré un cheque. Si necesitas más, me lo pedirás. Tendrás un porcentaje mínimo de interés por cada año y me lo regresarás en acciones cuando tengas tu línea de restaurantes. Confío en ti, Daisuke. Hagamos tu sueño realidad.

Y antes de que el japonés pudiese contestar, un comensal pedía a gritos un plato. Era el anciano del otro día que venía a comer.

—¡Veemon! —Llamaron desde la cocina—. Hay entregas que hacer.

La motocicleta, adecuada a la altura del digimon, fue cargada con los pedidos de ramen. Palmon verificó que todo estuviese en orden y le entregó las notas a Veemon, que llegaba portando un casco.

Mimi acababa de llegar al flamante local nuevo con Michael de la mano. Palmon le enseñó la lengua antes de regresar a la cocina.

—¿Siguen peleadas?

—A Palmon le gustan las cosas costosas, debe aprender a ganárselas.

Michael no pudo evitar reír. Mimi también había aprendido aquello a la mala manera en sus años de adolescente cuando sus padres la habían mandado a trabajar. Ahora se desquitaba con Palmon.

Wallace entró justo después de ellos, con Terriermon y Lopmon correteándose alrededor de sus piernas. Era un milagro que no se tropezara con los dos pares de orejas.

—¡Wallace! —lo saludó Mimi—. ¿Dónde está Dai?

— _Dai_ fue a comprar licor. Hoy vamos a celebrar. ¡La entrevista fue de maravilla!

Daisuke ahora era un dueño de restaurante famoso y también era noticia internacional debido a haber sido de los primeros en permitir la inclusión de los seres digitales. En su entrevista, mencionó a todos sus amigos: humanos y digimons, pero hizo gran énfasis en Wallace, presentándolo además como su socio comercial.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me fascinan esos dos, son encantadores. Hay mucho material para bromance aquí.

¡Gracias por leer!


	116. Miyako y Sora

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes** : Miyako y Sora

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **En un Fiat 600 turquesa en un campo de flores amarillas**

A su primera pista la recibió cuando todo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, sin ataduras, obligándola a apretar con las yemas de sus dedos la resbaladiza y anticuada guantera. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo regresó hacia atrás, su nuca golpeó la sección superior del asiento y su vista se nubló debido al humo negro que apareció. Todo se estabilizó tan rápido como se rompió: su última pista fue el sonido agudo que indicaba que los frenos estaban rotos.

El auto se había quedado, violentamente, entre medio de un campo de flores.

—Pensé que dijiste que sabías manejar. —No había reproche en su voz, pero Miyako lo tomó mal.

—¡Claro que sé manejar! Pero no autos prehistóricos —espetó. Sora la miró arqueando sus cejas, sin responder. Miyako enrojeció—. ¡Sora! Lo siento tanto —se disculpó—. No sé qué me sucedió —admitió.

Sora sonrió y le apretó la mano derecha, la cual aún sujetaba el volante, con cariño.

—¿Podremos salir de aquí? —preguntó. Por su ventana solo se veían altos tallos verdes coronados por diminutas flores amarillas. Sora quería tocarlas, pero temía abrir las ventanillas y que todas ellas entraran a visitar.

—Claro que sí, solo debo ver el motor, no será más que un momento.

—¡Miyako, espera! —Sora la detuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta—. Estamos en el medio de un campo de flores desconocidas. _Literalmente_ —resaltó— en el medio. ¡No tendrás lugar para caminar!

—De alguna manera debemos salir de aquí, Sora. No te preocupes, tú quédate adentro. Yo te traje hasta aquí, yo te sacaré de aquí.

—¡Miyako! —protestó, pero esta ya empujaba los tallos con la puerta del auto, en su esfuerzo por salir al exterior. Diminutos pétalos amarillos se colaron adentro antes de que, con un portazo, los tallos volvieran a empujar la puerta hasta cerrarla.

Desde adentro, Sora vio a Miyako arrancar y aplastar todo lo que hallaba entre ella y el capó del pequeño auto en el que la había dejado. La vio llegar hasta las ruedas delanteras y buscar con la mano algo cerca del parachoques. Inmediatamente, con un fuerte _crack_ que más bien parecía indicar que algo se había roto, el capó color turquesa se levantó de un golpe, tapándole a Sora la visión de su amiga. Sin embargo, la escuchó claramente gritar «¡bingo!».

Sora no permaneció mucho tiempo más dentro del auto. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró abrir su puerta y hacerse camino entre las flores. Mal día para vestir falda: los tallos, rugosos, rasguñaban sus piernas y las flores le picaban los brazos desnudos.

—Debiste haber esperado adentro.

—Me aburría —respondió Sora, no porque fuera real, sino porque pensó que sería la respuesta que más convencería a Miyako—. Cuando dijiste que me traerías a observar las flores del Digimundo, no pensé que de verdad me traerías _a_ las flores del Digimundo —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se posicionaba junto a ella, con las manos apoyadas en el auto.

—Ya ves que soy muy literal cuando hablo. —Sora sabía que a Miyako la llenaba de buen humor sentirse útil. Por eso no temió ofenderla con su comentario—. Y así como te traje, te llevaré de vuelta.

—Confío en ti —respondió Sora, con una nueva sonrisa—. Y además pienso que ya que estoy en el baile… lo mejor es bailar. —Y sin otra explicación, se dedicó a investigar las pequeñas flores que las rodeaban.

Miyako levantó con sus manos su larga cabellera violeta, la cual caía sobre su cara y le impedía trabajar. Se hizo una coleta y la ató con uno de sus propios mechones.

El sol del Digimundo parecía no querer dar respiro en esa jornada tan particular. Miyako se apretó la cabeza, tal vez intentando que sus manos enfriaran su cuero cabelludo, el cual comenzaba a quemarla.

—Son flores secas —dijo Sora, volviendo hacia Miyako, mientras sostenía en su palma un puñado de flores diminutas.

—¿Qué son las flores secas? —inquirió Miyako, mirando con interés las que Sora sostenía. Pero la pelirroja no contestó: mantuvo su mirada fija en un punto por sobre la cabeza de su amiga, quien miró hacia atrás sorprendida y asustada. Al no encontrar nada, volvió su mirada interrogativa a Sora.

—Miya, ¡tu pelo! —pudo pronunciar Sora finalmente, soltándole la improvisada coleta—. ¡Te has llenado de grasa! —lamentó, y recién en ese momento Miyako recayó en que se había ensuciado las manos mientras toqueteaba el motor del auto.

—Soy muy torpe. —Más que un lamento, fue una afirmación, aunque resignada. Sora pensó que Miyako tenía muy en claro quién era, o al menos que aceptaba muy bien sus defectos.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Mejor no te preocupes por mí —pidió Miyako—. Dedícate a tus flores, aunque te advierto que Koushirou no piensa que sea una buena idea llevarlas de vuelta a nuestro mundo. Algo de la contaminación y los permisos de migración de especies de flora y fauna —explicó, moviendo sus manos vagamente en el aire. Sin embargo, Sora sabía que si se lo preguntaba, ella podría explicar correctamente el argumento del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué auto es este? —preguntó Sora, luego de pasar unos momentos observando las flores.

—Un Fiat 600 —respondió, mientras Sora volvía a atarle el cabello.

—Nunca los había visto. ¡Sabes mucho de autos!

—Es un auto casi legendario, inventado en la década del cincuenta, lo llaman _fitito_. En algunos países aún puedes ver ejemplares en las calles, pero principalmente es un auto de colección.

—¿Qué hace un auto de colección en el Digimundo? —preguntó, observando a Miyako toquetear resortes y tubos oscuros que Sora jamás podría identificar por sus nombres.

—Esa es parte de la investigación que hago con Koushirou. Estamos censando todos los objetos extraños que aparecen aquí, como los televisores o las heladeras… Reseñándolos fue que encontré estas flores.

Sora le sonrió, agradecida, pero Miyako no la miró: había metido su cabeza debajo del capó, prácticamente tocando el motor con su nariz, mientras insertaba sus manos en algún lejano lugar de ese tan importante pequeño automóvil de color turquesa.

Por estar concentrada en lo suyo, no reaccionó hasta que escuchó a Sora abrirse paso a zancadas, o a trepadas _,_ hacia el techo del auto; no se trataba una hazaña muy difícil, considerando que el vehículo no era especialmente grande.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Miyako, retirando sus manos del interior del auto y corriendo hacia las ventanillas, frente a las cuales caían cómodamente las piernas desnudas de Sora.

—Me dijiste que había flores de distintos colores, pero aquí solo veo amarillas —explicó—. Ven, sube tú también —le indicó, mientras se paraba sobre el techo del fitito.

—Tengo que arreglar este desastre —respondió Miyako, regresando a su oficio de mecánica.

Sora pensó que Miyako estaba molesta porque ella había osado pisar el techo de esa pequeña joya histórica, y no pudo evitar sonreírse por ello. Ella jamás se lo diría: no iría voluntariamente a la discusión por algo que, para Sora, era una menudencia. Pero debía admitir que le generaba ternura que para ella un automóvil fuese digno de admiración.

—Miyako, por favor, ¡debes venir a ver esto! —insistió Sora—. ¡Parecen los campos de tulipanes de Holanda! —agregó, observando embelesada las filas y filas de flores de distintos colores que se veían más allá, y más allá también.

—Nunca fui a Holanda.

—Yo tampoco, ¡y esto es lo más cercano de allí que estaremos!

A regañadientes, Miyako sacó sus manos del auto y las apoyó en sus caderas, manchando su ropa de grasa. Ante la insistencia de su amiga, cerró el capó del auto y se trepó. Caminó hasta el parabrisas y volvió la vista en la dirección que Sora indicaba.

—Sube conmigo —pidió.

—Desde aquí veo muy bien, soy más alta que tú.

—¡Oh, vamos, Miyako! Tienes que verlo en toda su extensión. ¡Ya podrás arreglar este auto más tarde!

Esta vez, Miyako accedió a trepar hasta el techo con ayuda de Sora, quien ensució sus manos de grasa y se rio por ello.

Dedicó unos momentos a observar las flores. Nunca les había prestado atención, pero, de repente sentía que le quitaban el aliento. ¿Siempre habían sido tan bellas? ¿O sería el contexto?

—Tú eres la única amiga con quien puedo hacer esto —susurró, finalmente. Ambas estaban sentadas lado a lado, observando los kilómetros de flores de distintos colores que se extendían en todas direcciones—. Hikari es muy callada y Mimi… Pues, no creo que Mimi acepte meterse entre las flores —sonrió.

—Pero ambas estarían felices de venir, si es para hacer el viaje contigo —respondió Sora, sonriendo.

A Miyako siempre le había gustado la sonrisa de Sora. Denotaba calidez.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de que Hikari sea mi mejor amiga y Mimi sea todo lo que quiero en una hermana, a veces pienso que tú eres más similar a mí —suspiró—. Y quien más me entiende —agregó.

Sora sonrió. Sostuvo una de sus manos.

—Ya está manchada —susurró, cuando Miyako quiso soltarla para evitar que se ensuciase.

«Las manos de Sora también son cálidas», pensó Miyako y sonrió.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hubiera querido explotarlo más. LAS AMO.

¡Gracias por leer!


	117. Yoshie y Masami Izumi

**Autor:** Marin-Ishida

 **Personajes:** Yoshie y Masami Izumi

 **Concepto:** segundo

 **Segundo hijo**

—Tiene cura, ¿verdad? Se pondrá bien.

Incapaz de soportar su desesperado reclamo, el doctor apartó la mirada. Sin comprenderlo, o por lo menos no queriendo comprenderlo, Yoshie, cuyo rostro aún reflejaba el cansancio de las últimas horas y el esfuerzo de los últimos días, buscó a su marido, encontrándose la más aterradora respuesta. Se sujetaba la frente con la mano, haciendo lo imposible por mantenerse entero.

Él ya conocía la noticia.

Encaró al médico que a duras penas pudo mantenerle la mirada.

—Mi bebé… se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? —su voz sonó temblorosa, desgarrada, ya sabía la respuesta aunque se resistía a aceptarla.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo el facultativo, tras unos segundos de doloroso silencio—. A lo sumo le quedan veinticuatro horas de vida.

Y Yoshie sintió que su vida se consumía con la de su bebé.

.

.

Genético.

Así habían definido al mal que se había llevado la vida de su esperado bebé. Apenas habían recibido más explicaciones, simplemente, la madre en este caso, era portadora de una enfermedad genética poco habitual que seguramente sesgaría la vida de todos los hijos que intentase tener.

Obviamente Masami estaba destrozado pero también colérico. No quería estarlo, pero no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento. Culpar a su esposa de lo sucedido. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ello y cuando ella buscaba su abrazo, su consuelo, no se sentía digno de otorgárselo.

Quería superarlo, regresar de alguna manera a su vida anterior a la tragedia. Poder volver a mirar a su esposa sin sentir que se le desgarraba el alma y pensó que lo mejor para ello sería hacer desaparecer todo lo que les recordase a su hijo, lo cual también era todo por lo que había estado viviendo estos últimos días Yoshie.

Esa tarde al regresar del trabajo la encontró donde siempre, en la habitación del bebé, abrazada a ese osito que le había comprado con tanta ilusión unos días antes de su nacimiento. El peluche que quería que cuidase sus sueños.

Casi no hablaban, ni convivían. Masami quedaba hasta tarde en el trabajo y Yoshie permanecía ausente, recreándose en su recuerdo, en su dolor.

Con cierta reticencia, el hombre apoyó la mano en su hombro, buscando su atención. Apenas la recibió, pues la mirada de ella no se apartó de esa cuna vacía.

—¿Recuerdas a Matsura de la oficina? —cuestionó, sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que tampoco esperaba respuesta. Suspiró, haciéndose a un lado, desapareciendo el contacto entre ellos—. Su mujer está embarazada, de modo que he pensado en regalarles todo lo del bebé.

Eso hizo despertar a la mujer.

—¿La cuna también? —preguntó, aferrándose a su osito.

Tristemente a Masami no le sorprendió su expresión, más acorde con una demente que con la mujer con la que se casó. Ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

Bajó el rostro, incapaz de soportarla.

—No tiene sentido guardar cosas que jamás podremos utilizar.

.

.

El rostro de Yoshie era pálido al igual que esa habitación vacía. Su pelo alborotado, ya que apenas se molestaba en recogérselo en una coleta mal hecha, demacrada, sin vida, había adelgazado tanto que ya parecía un espectro. Y como tal miraba a ese hombre que desmontaba su cuna sin ningún tipo de apuro. Y lo detestó con todas sus fuerzas, porque su hijo ya no podría dormir jamás en esa cuna, porque su padre la regalaba como si no le importase que ya tuviera un dueño.

Lloró amargamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, ya que pensaba que se le habían acabado las lágrimas, y entonces pensó que igual todavía no era un fantasma como su bebé, sin embargo ella quería serlo. No quería nada más en el mundo.

Pero entonces, hubo una llamada.

—Hola madre… —contestó Masami, apagado, desesperado—. ¿Quién...? ¡Ah, sí! Lo recuerdo, un genio de las matemáticas, creo que coincidimos algún verano de pequeños en casa de los abuelos… ¡¿Cómo...?! Qué tragedia… ¿los dos?, trasmitidle mi pésame y el de mi esposa a la familia por favor… ¿Un bebé de dos semanas...? Koushirou…

Al finalizar la llamada, Izumi seguía en shock, pero no por la fatal noticia, sino por la inesperada propuesta. Miró un instante su mano, en la que mantenía una pieza de esa cuna que estaba desmontando.

Estaba bloqueado, aunque interiormente la decisión estaba tomada. Quería ser padre y sobre todo quería que Yoshie fuese madre, que regresase a la vida. Ansiaba a su bebé y Koushirou podría convertirse en su bebé.

A Yoshie le desconcertó la extraña sonrisa con la que su esposo se acercó a ella. No sonreían, ninguno de los dos, desde el momento que tuvieron a su bebé en brazos, cuando aún desconocían su trágico destino.

—Quiero comentarte algo.

.

.

—Me parece tan ruin, aprovecharnos de la desgracia de tus primos —recriminó la mujer, todavía sin llegar a asimilar la propuesta.

—¡Están muertos! Y ese bebé necesita unos padres.

—Nosotros ya tenemos un hijo... —recalcó desesperada, fuera de sí. Sentía que traicionaba a su bebé solo con pensar en la posibilidad de ser madre de otro bebé.

—¡Que está muerto también! —exclamó Masami, exasperado.

Yoshie quiso odiarlo por decir eso, por ser tan insensible, por hablar de esa forma de su querido hijo, pero no pudo. Porque era verdad y ante la verdad muchas veces lo único que se podía hacer era llorar.

Pero, esta vez, Masami no tuvo fuerzas para consolarla.

Bajó la cabeza.

—No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir presenciando como te consumes, como mueres en vida por querer permanecer al lado de nuestro hijo. Él no está aquí pero Koushirou sí y nos necesita y le necesitamos, por eso voy a aceptar su adopción.

Y el llanto de Yoshie se calmó, pero la pequeña esperanza de Masumi desapareció cuando la vio apoderarse otra vez de ese osito y dirigirse a la habitación vacía del bebé.

.

.

Volvía a estar adecuada para un bebé, Masami se había esmerado en dejarla así antes de marchar a recoger a su hijo, no obstante su esposa seguía sin ver a otro bebé que no fuese el suyo entre esas cuatro paredes.

Entonces regresó. Entre las bolsas que colgaban de sus hombros, apenas pudo distinguir esa cosita pequeñita que llevaba envuelto entre sus brazos. Y pensó en su bebé, en que tendría que haber sido ella quien lo adentrase en esa casa a la que jamás pudo llegar.

Aunque la sonrisa de Masami le hizo dudar por un momento de que ese pudiese ser en verdad su hijo. Sus ojos conectaron.

—Yoshie, ¿no quieres conocer a tu hijo? —Ella no contestó—. Es pelirrojo como tú… es tan pequeñito, aún no se te ha cortado la leche, ¿verdad? He pensado que sería una buena idea que le dieses, ¿quieres probar?

Y conforme hablaba había ido acercando al bebé a su esposa, la cual se resistía a mirarlo, porque estaba segura que en cuanto lo hiciese, una de dos: o lo odiaría para siempre por no ser su hijo, o lo amaría y se convertiría en su hijo. Y ambas opciones le aterraban. Pero entonces miró a su esposo, feliz por primera vez en estas espantosas semanas y pensó en que ella también quería ser feliz. Su hijo querría que fuese feliz, se merecía ser feliz.

Lentamente, fue desviando la vista desde los ojos amorosos de su marido hasta aquello que mantenía en su regazo, lo cual esperaba ser recibido por ella. Y lo vio, tan pequeñito, tan inocente, tan desprotegido que se dio cuenta de que jamás podría odiar algo así.

No fue consciente del primer momento en que lo tomó, sí cuando él la aceptó empezando a mamar de ese pecho que pensó que jamás podría dar vida. Y lloró, por primera vez desde que fue madre, lloró de felicidad, su hijo ya estaba con ella.

Buscó a su esposo, el cual tampoco hacía nada por contener su emoción, sin llegar a creerse de que toda esa tragedia pudiese tener un final feliz.

Pero lo tenía, Koushirou era su final feliz, el motivo de su existencia.

—Nuestro hijo, Koushirou Izumi —susurró Yoshie, besando la cabeza de su pequeño.

Pero Masami se recompuso, recogiendo ese osito que había quedado en el suelo. La mujer sería incapaz de decir cuándo se había deslizado de sus manos. Miró atentamente cómo lo colocaba sobre una estantería, justo encima de la cuna.

—Es nuestro segundo hijo Yoshie.

Y al mismo tiempo que dejaba que Masami atrapase una de sus manos entre las suyas, de la misma manera que cuando dio a luz, por primera vez Yoshie pudo sonreír por el recuerdo de su bebé y fue mirando a ese hombre que la había hecho madre y a ese osito encargado de custodiar la cuna de Koushiro.

Porque su hijo, tendría siempre un pequeño ángel de la guarda, de eso estaban seguros.

* * *

 **Notas:** dramático lo sé, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para los Izumi. Soratolove/sorato4ever

¡Gracias por leer!


	118. Iori y Ken

**Autor:** patriot117

 **Personajes:** Iori y Ken

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Mariposas**

La negrura de la nada se extendía en el infinito campo del olvido. Nada existía en aquel extenso lugar de soledad y, a pesar de la negrura, podía verse a sí mismo en el centro. Sin compañía, parado en algún punto del infinito.

Ken sabía que estaba en un sueño que liberaba su subconsciente, generando una proyección de aquello que su consiente no captaba. Lo que le atemorizaba, lo que no lograba superar.

Aquello era una representación de su soledad, una que sin importar cuántos amigos tuviera, no conseguía superar. De la oscuridad que amenazaba con volver y el temor a caer en sus seducciones.

Su respiración comenzó agitarse, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba tan pronto como inhalaba y exhalaba. No sudaba, en un sueño esas cosas pasaban por alto, pero podía sentir un frio desconsolador tan familiar y detestable.

Ofuscado, sintió que algo lo jalaba del estómago tan fuerte que volvió todo una neblina brillante y cegadora.

—Hijo —una voz cálida y familiar le llamaba—, Ken, ¿estás despierto, cariño?

Desorientado, abrió los ojos y vio el foco en el techo de su habitación a su madre, quien le hablaba, y dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta. Observó el reloj y se percató de que su siesta había durado más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Voy, madre.

Recuperándose de su sueño, se incorporó en su cama y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Su madre lo esperaba con esa expresión tranquila que la caracterizaba.

—¿Estabas dormido?

—No, solo estaba… pensando.

—Entiendo. —Su madre lo miró inquisitiva—. Al teléfono está un amigo, ¿quieres que te lo pase?

—Claro.

El escuchar la voz de Daisuke lo reconfortaría. Aquel castaño de cabello en punta siempre lograba verle el lado bueno a la situación más precaria. Intercambiar palabras con su mejor amigo sería de una gran ayuda para olvidar su sueño y las emociones que este le hizo sentir.

Para su sorpresa, al atender la llamada, se dio cuenta de que no era Daisuke quien llamaba, sino Iori.

—Iori, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante.

El más chico de todos los elegidos mantenía una voz cauta y educada, muy a su estilo, siendo que ambos eran jóvenes de una educación distinguida y, por qué no decirlo, de un carácter similar.

—Para nada, tu llamado me ha venido bien.

—¿Todo bien?

Ken no se escuchó a sí mismo, pero por como respondió, su amigo supuso que su voz no logró ocultar su malestar.

—Nada, solo un mal sueño.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la llamada, uno que duró unos segundos.

—Bien. —Iori dejó de lado el tema—. Solo llamaba para ver si me podrías ayudar para mi examen de admisión.

—¿Ayuda?

—Sí, ¿es extraño?

—La verdad, solo un poco —se sinceró el joven de pelo azul—. Eres un chico muy inteligente, no creo que necesites ayuda.

—Tener ayuda de un genio nunca está de más.

Escuchar la palabra _genio_ le transportó a una época donde todo era oscuridad y soledad, una que aquel sueño recurrente en aquellos días no le permitía olvidar.

Su silencio hizo que Iori se mostrara preocupado.

—¿Te puedo ver dentro de una hora?

—Por supuesto —contestó Ken en automático.

La llamada terminó y el joven genio se quedó un par de minutos con el teléfono aún en su oreja, pensando en aquel sueño y las palabras que dentro fluían.

Dejó el teléfono en la base y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. Tuvo que pasar por la sala donde sus padres mantenían una conversación muy amena. Eso lo hizo sentirse aislado, se tentó en hablar con ellos y compartir su sentir, pero al verlos tan felices no se le hizo justo arruinarles el momento.

Pasó de largo y entró a su habitación, que estaba poco iluminada por los rayos de sol que lograban filtrarse por las cortinas.

En esos momentos era cuando deseaba que Wormmon estuviera con él, su fiel y primer amigo real que tuvo. Aquel digimon en forma de oruga, verde y carismático le hacía mucha falta. Desde que tuvieron que cerrar la puerta al Digimundo, algo dentro de él quedó vacío y alejado. Su compañero era una parte de sí y que de no ser por él, jamás hubiese conocido.

Estuvo tan apartado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del tiempo que transcurrió, solo cuando llamaron a su puerta regreso en sí.

—Ken, hijo, ha venido un amigo tuyo.

—Que pase, madre.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a la madre de Ken y a un joven con cabellera castaña y un porte muy educado. Iori había crecido en esos años, siendo un joven con facciones marcadas y detalladas, nunca perdiendo esa mirada analítica y seria.

—Bueno, los dejo.

La madre se alejó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedando solo los amigos en la habitación con poca iluminación. Detalle que para el castaño no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Preparado para estudiar?

—La verdad…

Ken se percató de que su amigo no traía consigo libretas ni libros con qué estudiar para su preparación del examen de admisión. Entre sus brazos solo sujetaba un libro de portada dura y marrón, con un detalle en dorado que no lograba distinguir por la penumbra de la habitación y porque los brazos de su amigo lo cubrían.

Iori se le acercó a paso ligero como tanteando el terreno, distinguiendo en su camino las facciones de su amigo.

A Ken le resultaba incómodo que su amigo tuviera aquella actitud, y comenzaba a pensar que no estaba allí para el plan original que era estudiar. Quiso evitar el desagradable momento de tener que alejar a su amigo para eludir hablar de sus problemas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Iori se adelantó.

—Hace un año le pedí a Hikari que me hiciera esto.

El joven extendió sus brazos para entregar lo que tenía en sus manos: un álbum de fotos o eso decía en la portada. En el centro de la pasta dura, pudo apreciar el detalle en oro, que resultó ser un digivice con el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos en el centro de la pantalla.

—Sé que te pasa algo, lo capté en la llamada de hace rato.

—¿Cómo?

—No sonabas al nuevo Ken, sino más bien al antiguo y solitario joven que conocimos. —Iori se mostraba preocupado, sus ojos no tenían esa especial mirada—. No quiero que vuelvas a las tinieblas y por eso te he traído al álbum.

—No quiero sonar mal, pero, ¿esto cómo me ayudará?

Iori lo invitó a que lo abriera y echara un vistazo a las pocas páginas que había en el álbum. Obedeciendo, Ken apartó a un lado la tapa dura y lo primero que vio fue una hoja blanca con una simple frase: _No estoy solo_. En su interior se movieron muchas cosas, pero al dar vuelta a la página su corazón se estrujó.

Varias fotos se mostraban en diferentes posiciones, en cada una había distintos rostros y situaciones, en su mayoría agradables y graciosas.

Se vio en casi todas junto a sus amigos pasando buenos momentos, y su cabeza fue dando vida a cada instante plasmado en una sencilla imagen.

—Cada vez que me siento solo o perdido veo este álbum —confesó Iori.

—No lo entiendo.

—Sospecho qué es lo que te está pasando. —Su voz sonaba tan firme que la primera palabra sobraba.

—Solo han sido malos sueños.

—Entonces estamos a tiempo.

Ken volvió a mirar las fotografías del álbum. Todos en las imágenes sonreían, se abrazaban, corrían uno tras el otro. Y es que siempre guardamos momentos felices en imágenes, pero no siempre las cosas eran de ese modo. Sin embargo, por eso mismo necesitamos de los recuerdos gratos.

—Gracias, Iori.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

Aquella noche Ken fue a la cama sin temor alguno. Volvió al sueño que lo venía persiguiendo por varios días, solo que en esta ocasión vio algo en el centro de la nada infinita. En el centro de la negrura iluminado por la blancura, un libro de pasta dura y marrón lo esperaba.

Se acercó para tomarlo con sus manos y, al abrirlo, en vez de páginas, cientos de mariposas emergieron en plata. La luz se propagó por todo el infinito y se fue pintando de verde, azul, rojo y todos los colores del mundo. Pintando en el lienzo oscuro un recuerdo añorado.

Estaba en el Digimundo junto a sus nuevos amigos, los elegidos. Sonriendo y jugando en aquella época de su infancia. Lo supo entonces: siempre había estado en ese lugar acompañado, pero aquel velo negro lo quiso hacer creer que estaba solo. Y aquel infinito de amargura se transformó en uno de alegría, compartida y añorada.

Ken disfrutó de su sueño tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, ignorando que en la realidad un mensaje acababa de ser recibido por su celular. Uno donde el emisario era Daisuke, con noticias poco alentadoras.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	119. Jou y Jun

**Autor:** asondomar

 **Personajes:** Jou y Jun

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Estadísticamente improbable**

Apenas hacía un mes de su primer año como novios pero para Jun la vida juntos ya había pasado por delante de ellos sin que se percataran, como pasan los trenes de los que no importa el destino.

Apoyó la taza de café sobre la mesa y miró a Jou arrugando la frente, antes de comentar sus preocupaciones.

—¿Cuándo se convirtieron nuestras vidas en una sucesión de días iguales?

Llevaba una eternidad, es decir, una semana, dándole vueltas. A pesar de ello, su tono resultó muy espontáneo, como si ni ella misma se diese cuenta de lo que decía. Jou tardó en responder, había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo. —Calló unos instantes y lo meditó de nuevo—. No, definitivamente los días no son iguales.

—¿No? ¿Cómo no? Hacemos siempre lo mismo —dijo Jun cruzándose de brazos—. Nos levantamos a la misma hora, apenas hablamos en el desayuno, vamos al trabajo, nos llamamos por la tarde, nos vemos para cenar y, para entonces, estamos tan cansados que ni nos apetece fregar…

Jou esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo friego. Tú te haces la dormida.

—No cambies de tema. ¿Ves como tengo razón? Hoy me volveré a hacer la dormida, ¡ya lo creo! Son las ocho y ya me noto cansada… Nuestros días son pura monotonía. Es como una cárcel autoimpuesta.

Jou se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

—Ayer probaste por primera vez la pasta con menta —apuntó desganado.

—Y la menta arruinó el plato.

Jou asintió, demasiado cansado como para rebatir o preocuparse. Jun le clavó la mirada.

—Debemos proponernos hacer cosas diferentes en los días libres. Hacer locuras. ¡Sí! Como hacíamos antes, ¡en plena efervescencia! —exclamó con los ojos desorbitados.

—Das miedo, pero te quiero. —Sonrieron a la vez—. Me voy ya, te llamo luego.

Jun lo besó con fuerza y, una vez se despidieron, se arregló el cabello frente al espejo con la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas sonrosadas, imaginando la cantidad de cosas que podrían hacer juntos, cosas que llenarían su vida de emoción y romanticismo; como perderse en una selva tropical, tirarse en paracaídas, colarse en una casa abandonada frente el mar, correr una maratón…

.

.

Los días monótonos se sucedieron y las indirectas de Jun sobre hacer algo diferente los acompañaron. Pero Jou, para quien todo estaba como quería, no alcanzaba a imaginar cuáles eran los deseos exactos de ella, quien decía querer ser sorprendida y, cuando tuvieron tiempo libre, optó por organizar, que no improvisar, una comida en el campo. Los días previos preparó el botiquín, se informó de que no hiciese ni frío ni calor, que corriese una leve brisa y que el nivel de humedad fuese el adecuado. Porque la bonita estampa de la pareja de aire _vintage_ compartiendo una botella de vino —que, por supuesto, no llevaba porque debía conducir—, podía estropearse por cosas tan mínimas como un exceso de mosquitos; es decir, uno o más.

Jou estaba satisfecho de su buena organización, todo estaba siendo tal cual lo había planeado, excepto porque la comida se había movido demasiado durante el trayecto, pero el sabor no se vio perjudicado. Solo cuando quisieron inmortalizar el momento, se dio cuenta de que Jun no sonreía.

—Es que esto es casi lo mismo que cenar en casa, pero a otra hora y en otro lugar. Aunque se está bien, es un sitio tranquilo. Hay silencio —rio—. Ya no me acordaba de cómo era eso. ¿Crees que lloverá?

Jou inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No, es imposible. Hay sequía. Lo consulté en varios organismos.

Jun se encogió de hombros, no le apetecía discutir sobre algo que no estaba en su poder cambiar.

—A veces ocurren cosas inesperadas, cosas que nadie se explica. Como tú y como yo, ¿no? ¿Quién creía en nosotros? Solo yo lo hacía. Más que imposible, me gusta decir estadísticamente improbable.

—Los imposibles existen también.

Jun lanzó un suspiro al silencio y miró a Jou, pensando en que debía tachar de la lista de cosas que iban a hacer juntos más de lo que quería, comenzaba preguntarse si todos tenían razón.

—Jou… —Él la miró—. Nada, no sé qué iba a decir. He notado una gota.

Las nubes habían ennegrecido en poco tiempo, tan poco que Jou llegó a creer que se había quedado dormido y se pellizcó el brazo. No podía ser, no tenía sentido.

La lluvia cayó con fuerza, golpeando sus pieles y ablandando la tierra. Jun rio con ganas y alzó los brazos hacia el cielo.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Está lloviendo! ¡Ya no me acordaba de la lluvia! Es genial. ¡Qué buena idea venir aquí!

—¿Puedes ayudarme a recoger? Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos? Nunca nos hemos besado bajo la lluvia.

—Esto no es una lluvia, es un monzón.

—No pienso irme hasta que no hagamos algo romántico de verdad.

—Jun, es peligroso. Entiéndelo.

—Vivir es peligroso. Entiéndelo tú.

Jun echó a correr, convencida de que Jou exageraba, como siempre. Se escuchó el primer trueno. Jou se refugió en el coche y le gritó desde allí:

—¡Jun! ¡Estás loca!

Jun se descalzó y se deshizo del vestido, se sentía viva y en contacto con el mundo. No atendió a las quejas de Jou, no tenía oídos para otra cosa que el chapoteo de las gotas.

Aunque Jou apreciaba mucho permanecer seco y seguro, en un acto heroico salió del coche, convencido de que tenía que salvar a Jun de su temeridad.

—Jun, se formará lodo y vendrán ratas.

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿qué te cuesta? Solo quiero un beso bajo la lluvia y recordarlo siempre.

Se dieron un beso en los labios, interrumpido por Jun al poco de empezar.

—Eres el mejor. Y ahora: al coche, no quiero ver ratas.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	120. Takeru y Koushiro

**Autor:** BlueSpring-JeagerJaques

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Koushiro

 **Canción:** _Learning to Fly_ de Tom Perry

 **Mientras más alto...**

Siempre se había considerado ser una persona racional y centrada, que prefería hechos antes de suposiciones, cálculos antes que imaginación, procedimientos antes que azar. No le gustaban las cosas improvisadas y que tuvieran poco fundamento. Necesitaba saber a dónde se dirigía, premeditar todo cuanto pudiese para tener un resultado concreto.

Muchos decían que en la vida, nada era certero, que lo único seguro a lo que uno se arraigaba era a la realidad de la muerte pero para él, todos eran cúmulos de datos, todos y cada uno de los seres vivos eran conjuntos de hechos tangibles, con una razón y un propósito que los hacía ser como eran. Datos. Información. No había otra razón que aquella para su pensamiento.

—Kou. —Oyó su voz, llamándolo. Le hizo saber que lo escuchaba pero sin apartar su vista de su ordenador, tecleando con la misma concentración que lo caracterizaba, intentando no mirarlo—. ¿Cómo es que encuentras tan entretenido eso? —siguió diciendo junto a él su acompañante, de seguro, haciendo un mohín por no estarle prestando la atención que quería. Predecible.

—¿Cómo es que tú no lo encuentras entretenido, Takeru? —respondió él.

—Teniendo tantas cosas por ver, tú solo estás ahí sentado. —Lo escuchó levantarse del suelo para perderlo de vista.

Koushirou siguió tecleando hasta que su computador, misteriosamente, comenzó a alejarse de él para verlo en las manos de Takeru, sosteniéndolo en el aire. El pelirrojo casi pegó un grito al cielo al verlo hacerse con su vida hecha máquina.

—¡Regrésame eso, Takeru!

—Oh, vamos. No es que estuvieses reparando los archivos de la CIA. Puedes apagarlo para disfrutar de lo que te rodea. —Koushirou insistió un poco más pero con la testarudez del Takaishi, acabó por rendirse para apagar su computadora portátil y volverla a regresar a su maletín. De esa manera, se cruzó de brazos, mirando al frente.

Escuchó a Takeru tararear una canción mientras se rebuscaba en su equipaje algo que para el Izumi era desconocido. Una fresca brisa lo acarició y le recordó el por qué estaba allí. Primero de agosto, una fecha más que especial, tanto para él como para los siete chicos que decidieron emprender un viaje a uno de los _onsen_ más bonitos que conocían, todos juntos, en conmemoración a la tan aclamada fecha que les cambió su vida para siempre; y allí se hallaba él, sentado en el pasillo de madera que correspondía a la habitación que compartía con Takaishi Takeru, uno de los _niños_ del grupo.

Vio al rubio caminar hacia él para bajarse del lugar donde se encontraban hasta el verde césped, mirándolo con una sonrisa, le enseñó una toalla.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Koushirou, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—A los termas. ¿Dónde más? —dijo divertido él, sonriéndole tan dulcemente.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó con la única intención de ganar tiempo.

—Creo que Taichi, Hikari y Sora fueron a recorrer; mi hermano y Mimi han de estar besuqueándose por ahí y Jou... Bueno, no lo sé realmente. —Koushiro estaba claramente consciente que la única razón por la que accedió a ir al _onsen_ de Kyoto, fue por el aniversario que cumplían con sus amigos; porque en realidad, la idea de dejar su trabajo para ir a _relajarse_ era lo menos apetitoso que hallaba. Takeru era consciente de ello, he allí su empecinamiento en sacarlo de la habitación. No es que tuviese otra opción, siendo que todos fueron por su lado a recorrer las magníficas instalaciones del lugar, dejándolos a ellos dos solos fuera del itinerario. Por su parte, no le importó porque tenía cosas que hacer en su computador, así que entretenimiento tenía y mucho; pero el Takaishi, quien acabó rendido durante el viaje, se acostó a dormir lo que para él fue una pequeña siesta que en tiempo real abarcó casi toda la tarde—. Oh, vamos. Será divertido... ─Koushirou hizo una mueca de desagrado ante su invitación, consiguiendo que el menor inflara los cachetes con molestia—. Es lo justo; si me hubieses despertado, no me hubiese perdido todo un día de diversión.

Suspiró rendido, porque el rubio estaba decidido a disfrutar aquel viaje, como a que le obligaría a disfrutarlo con él.

—Iré a por mi toalla —finalizó, levantándose de su zona de confort para tomar su toalla e ir tras los pasos enérgicos del menor hacia donde las termas quedaban.

Era un lugar hermoso, lo sabía, pero no era de los que se relacionaban de maravilla con el calor. Claro que eso no le interesaba a su compañero, pues fue desvistiéndose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Por su parte, Koushirou trató de imitarlo sin quedársele viendo como un idiota, temiendo porque Takeru se diese cuenta de aquel detalle.

—¿Listo? Andando —habló Takeru para comenzar a caminar hacia donde quedaba el baño térmico para hombres.

Para su sorpresa, no había nadie, nadie más que ellos dos y eso le hizo pensar que todo parecía estar fríamente calculado. Takeru se deshizo de su toalla para entrar con cierta lentitud al agua, moviéndose en ella con gracia y facilidad. No pudo contenerse cuando se fijó en él, siempre le había resultado que Takeru era tan suave y dulce, tierno, encantador. Verlo allí, entre ligera penumbra, vapor y sin ningún cubre que lo censurara, le hacía recordar que su digimon pertenecía a los tipo celestial y, en ese momento, supo por qué. El chico era hermoso.

 _Oh, claro... Bonitos pensamientos los tuyos, Koushirou_ , se reprochó mentalmente mientras iba deshaciéndose de la toalla que lo cubría y la doblaba para colocarla sobre su cabeza, entrando finalmente al agua. _Ya el calor te está pasando la factura_ , recalcó, avergonzado de sí mismo y fue esa misma vergüenza la que lo mantuvo bien lejos del Takaishi.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? No iré a moderte —dijo con diversión el rubio, aproximándose a él, situándose cerca, demasiado para su gusto—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tenso en un lugar tan relajante, Kou?

—Sabes que lo de relajarme no se me da con tanta naturalidad... —había dicho él, aunque en realidad quiso decir _al menos contigo cerca_. Comenzó a sumergirse poco a poco dentro del agua, dejando que esta lo cubriera un poco más del mentón.

—Vamos, no es difícil —habló Takeru posicionándose frente a él, casi pegando su rostro al del pelirrojo—. Solo debes dejarte llevar... ─Lo escuchó decir en un susurro.

Koushirou era amante de los espacios personales, así que sentir que Takeru invadía el suyo, lo hizo retroceder sin conseguir demasiado, pues estaba contra la pared de la piscina natural. El rubio sonreía con calma, mirándolo con aquella agradable sensación de _todo irá bien_.

No estaba acostumbrado a desconocer el paradero de sus acciones, era muy meticuloso, así que su alarma interna comenzó a sonar cuando las manos del rubio descendieron hasta su cintura, haciéndole pegar un respingo de la sorpresa. Eso no estaba bien, tenía que alejarlo o juraba por lo más sagrado que colapsaría.

—Eh, estás muy tenso, Kou. Relájate —insistió el rubio apegando sus labios al oído del mayor, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Tenía calor y mucho, como siempre que él estaba cerca. Sus latidos volvían a acelerarse, respondiendo a cada palabra del Takaishi, así como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus órdenes y el no tener una respuesta lógica lo hacía sentirse inseguro.

—Take...

Otra caricia más, otro susurro y otra descarga. Koushirou estaba perdiendo la sensación del suelo bajo sus pies. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía tanta ligereza y tanto miedo cuando estaba con él? Frágil, suave, ligero, dulce... Eran algunas de las características con que podía describir a Takeru. Lo recordaba de niño, lo recordaba tan tierno, tan puro, tan ligero; recordaba las alas de Angemon y las comparó con la caricias de Takeru; si, se sentían bien, demasiado. Comenzó a perder los sentidos que le decían qué era negro y qué era blanco, preguntándose si alguna vez significó algo y se dio cuenta que no, que ya nada importaba cuando se encontraba a merced de Takeru, cuando lo tocaba, cuando sentía sus labios sobre su cuerpo, cuando se sentía dentro suyo, cuando lo hacía suyo.

No, ya nada importaba cuando uno estaba en lo alto del cielo; mas su mente racional le decía que eso solo era momentáneo, que no se dejara cegar, porque mientras más alto, más dura la caída... Oh, si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso, pero allí estaba nuevamente cayendo en sus encantos, volviendo a embriagarse en él como si nada importara. Ya se había alejado una vez por temor a acabar con el corazón roto, porque sabía que habían más desventajas que certezas junto a Takeru, pero no podía simplemente estar lejos suyo por demasiado tiempo. Porque por más racional que fuese su mente, no podía negar que él lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo que conocía para alejarlo de la seguridad del suelo, preguntándose si alguna vez podría volver a cimentar los pies sobre la tierra sin lastimarse cuando despertara del sueño que Takeru lo hacía vivir.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	121. Daisuke y Noriko

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Daisuke y Noriko

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **De billar, uñas pintadas y algo que no sabía explicar**

Si había algo que Daisuke detestaba era a alguien amargado. Cuando Ken se ponía en ese plan, le daban ganas de regalarle un puñetazo. Así que conocer a alguien que siempre tenía cara de haber chupado un limón no estaba en su lista de cosas agradables.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Noriko con el ceño fruncido. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa de billar, probablemente pensando cómo podría ganarle.

Jamás había conocido a nadie que odiase tanto perder.

«Deberías dejarla ganar alguna vez» sugería Miyako, «no seas abusón».

«No me gusta ver a Nori molesta, por favor, ¿qué te cuesta perder una vez?» pedía Hikari.

Pero Daisuke no cedía. Esa chica tenía un comportamiento estúpido. Lo pudo ver desde la primera vez que salieron todos juntos.

Un aura oscura la rodeaba. Y no tenía nada que ver esa semilla de la oscuridad que había llevado en la cabeza, cortesía de Oikawa. Claro que no. Aunque seguro que Noriko lo usaba de excusa para ser como era. Y por eso cuando hacía comentarios de emo todos trataban de animarla.

Resultó que Hikari y ella coincidieron en la universidad, estudiaban ambas para profesoras, así que se hicieron amigas y empezó a invitarla cada vez que todos quedaban.

A nadie le molestaba, menos a Daisuke. ¡Y no era su culpa! La primera vez fueron a una sala recreativa y jugaron al billar. Noriko fue en el equipo que perdió y se lo tomó muy a pecho. Retó a Daisuke, que había conseguido la victoria para el otro equipo, a un uno contra uno. Y volvió a perder. Y frunció el ceño otra vez. Bueno, en realidad lo tenía así casi todo el tiempo.

Desde entonces al menos una vez a la semana ella lo retaba e intentaba ganar. Pero nunca lo conseguía, no porque fuera mala, sino porque Daisuke era mejor.

Todos pedían que la dejara ganar pero, ¿por qué hacerlo? Y lo llamaban infantil a él… ¡no pensaba dejar que la chica se saliera con la suya!

—Sois unos críos —se quejó Takeru, porque tenía hambre y la partida no acababa, mientras dejaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Hikari.

Daisuke abrió la boca, indignado.

—¡¿Yo?! Eso díselo a Nori.

—No me llames así —replicó ella, apoyándose en la mesa para apuntar mejor.

Él rodó los ojos. Los demás bostezaron.

Cuando consiguió meter dos bolas rayadas de un solo golpe, Noriko tuvo por primera vez un brillo de suficiencia en la mirada. Daisuke apretó los dientes.

¿Quería competir? Muy bien, pues competirían.

.

.

Una noche cualquiera después de cenar, decidieron entrar a un bar a tomar algo. Era un sitio tranquilo, con poca gente y música de fondo.

Se sentaron en una mesa de sillones bajos y charlaron entre bebidas.

—Me gustan tus uñas, Hikari —dijo Daisuke.

—Gracias, es un esmalte nuevo…

—Qué comentario tan masculino —se rio Miyako.

—¿Qué pasa? Las uñas pintadas son sexys.

—Ahora resulta que eres un fetichista…

—No te lo tomes así, solo hacía un halago —opinó Ken.

La conversación vagó entre extraños fetiches y colores de moda, sin saber bien cómo se complementaban unas palabras con las otras.

Solo había alguien que no decía nada. A Daisuke no se le escapó que Noriko pasó el resto de la noche mirándose sus uñas. Las tenía muy cortas y limpias.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Daisuke se despertó con un poco de resaca. Había mezclado bebidas, una cerveza en la cena y ron en el bar, y nunca le sentaba bien.

Takeru, que tenía la irritante manía de disfrutar molestándolo en esos momentos, pasó el desayuno cantando y hablando en voz más alta de lo normal. Solo se calló cuando recibió un cojín en la cara. Ken, que era infinitamente más agradable, le cedió su café y se hizo otro.

Los tres se miraron cuando el timbre sonó. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Has quedado con Miya? —preguntó Takeru a Ken.

—No, ¿y tú con Hikari?

—Sí, pero más tarde. Voy a ver quién es. —Se asomó a la ventana, desde donde se veía bien la puerta del portal porque vivían en el primer piso, y se echó a reír—. Vaya, no es ninguna de nuestras chicas. Es la de Dai.

El aludido frunció el ceño. Se levantó de la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba un curioso bigote de café, y abrió la ventana. Le dio un buen golpe a Takeru al ver quién estaba allí.

Noriko levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Daisuke, límpiate la boca.

—¡Hola a ti también! —refunfuñó, antes de pasarse el dorso de la mano por los labios—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ven a mi casa. Tengo una mesa de billar.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Son las nueve de la mañana…! ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mesa de billar? ¿Cuánto te ha costado? Son carísimas…

—Ahorré y me la compré. Venga, ponte algo y baja. Te espero aquí.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

Cerró la ventana y negó con la cabeza, ¡esa chica tenía un problema! Y sus dos mejores amigos también lo tendrían si no dejaban de reírse.

.

.

—¿Por qué la mesa de billar es azul? —preguntó Daisuke—. ¿No tiene que ser verde?

—También hay azules. Y rojas, creo. Qué más da.

Noriko le tendió un taco y cogió otro. Todos eran materiales de primerísima calidad.

—¿Tanto te gusta el billar como para gastarte una fortuna en esto?

—No. Pero necesitaba practicar para ganarte. —Él abrió mucho los ojos y después negó con la cabeza.

—En serio, no estás bien, ¿cómo puedes ser tan competitiva, Nori?

—Es Noriko.

—Contesta. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Calla ya. Echemos a suertes quién empieza. Elijo cara.

Tiró una moneda al aire y salió cara. Daisuke se hubiera preguntado si no sería una de esas monedas falsas con dos caras iguales, pero sabía que a la chica no le gustaría ganar con trampas. Al menos algo bueno tenía.

Jugaron en silencio durante bastante rato. Noriko se pensaba muy bien cada movimiento y él estaba seguro de que ese era su principal problema, necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que ella llevaba las uñas con esmalte rojo.

—¿Desde cuándo te pintas las uñas?

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? Hemos venido a jugar, no a hablar.

—No haría tantas si te dignaras a responder alguna.

—Me las he pintado porque dijisteis que las de Hikari estaban bonitas así. ¿Contento? Venga, que es tu turno.

Pero Daisuke no se movió. Se quedó observando esos ojos tan oscuros, que intentaban rehuir su mirada. Por primera vez, vio lo que veían los demás, le dio pena. Se acercó a Noriko y esperó a que lo mirara para hablar.

—Tú no tienes que competir con nadie, tonta.

—Claro que sí. Si no lo hago, nunca seré mejor. Nunca seré digna de nada.

Recordó palabras viejas, de años pasados. En aquella batalla final, cuando esa misma chica se había lamentado por no haber sido una niña elegida, se había preguntado por qué no era lo suficientemente buena.

Había algo en ella. No supo decir qué era. Pero debajo de ese pesimismo y competitividad, lo único que había podido ver en Noriko hasta entonces, había algo más. Algo que no sabía explicar.

Fuera lo que fuera, no importaba. Porque hizo que se inclinase para quedar a su altura y besarla.

Y ella no se apartó. Eso fue casi tan sorprendente como que él perdiera la partida de billar.

Daisuke no supo si la había dejado ganar o si se había distraído mirándola, por primera vez, con otros ojos. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que jugaría con Noriko todas las veces que ella se lo pidiera.

Sobre todo si cuando ganaba se ponía tan contenta que casi se lo comía a besos.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me gusta esta pareja desde que escribí un fic de ella, así que me alegró que me tocaran. Creo que funcionan bien y me gusta imaginar así a Noriko (basándome en lo poco que se vio en 02).

¡Gracias por leer!


	122. Sora y Yuri

**Autor:** NievesJS13

 **Personajes:** Sora y Yuri

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Eclipse de amor**

Hojas que caen de los árboles. Anaranjadas, como el cielo que cae en las tardes de verano. Amarillentas, como el sol que se esconde tras el horizonte. Amarronadas, como la tierra húmeda luego de un largo día de lluvia. Invierno. Un invierno diferente. Un día diferente a aquel en donde se habían conocido cuatro amigos.

Distinto. Distinto era él. Distinto a todos los demás, a todo hombre que habita en el mundo.

Ese cosquilleo que sintió en su estómago cuando lo conoció… fue único. ¿Será por eso que quería quedarse a comer? ¿Él habría sido la razón de que ella hubiese cortado la relación que tenía con Yamato?

Cerró sus ojos imaginándolo frente a ella. Las hebras doradas brillaban y sus ojos azules la calmaban, trayéndole paz, como el mismo océano. ¿Será por eso que se enamoró de él? ¿Por el mismo gusto que tuvo hacia Yamato? Respiró hondo, recostándose en la banca de aquel parque donde había ido miles de veces… solo para pensar en él.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? —se preguntó.

Abrió sus ojos para dedicarle una mirada al cielo anaranjado, recordándole que la noche ya se acercaba. ¿Acaso importaba que el día acabara? ¿Importaba saber que el mañana ya llegaba solo para hacer la misma rutina de siempre? Pensar en él todo el día.

Negó con la cabeza al recordarse que es una simple fantasía. Nunca más lo vería. Nunca se lo encontraría. Solo fue un simple encuentro, solo para ayudarlo a devolver a los digimons a su mundo, el Mundo Digital.

Se llevó una mano hacia sus bellos cabellos rojizos. Los peinó un poco, llevándolos para atrás con sus finos dedos. Traspasando cada hebra con cada roce de sus uñas. Dando una última mirada al cielo, esperando que este la despidiera o le dijera algo lindo.

Era mejor no pensar en eso. Suspirando al creer en que el cielo le hablase, decidió levantarse de aquella banca de mármol. Era como creer en un simple cuento de hadas, esperando que el cielo le devolviera a su príncipe azul y que ella estuviera ahí para atraparlo.

—Deja de imaginarte cosas, Sora. Ya estás grandecita para eso —se regañó a sí misma.

Comenzó con la caminata hacia su destino: ninguno en realidad. Caminó sin motivos, solo para matar las horas, para esperar algún llamado de su madre diciéndole que vuelva pronto a casa y que tenga cuidado en las calles. Desplazó sus manos por sus caderas, hasta llevarlas hacia atrás donde, al final, las junto creando un lazo entre ella misma.

Camino por la vereda de cemento. Elevando las piernas muy arriba, solo para divertirse sola. Mientras caminaba jugaba, como cuando era niña, mirando abajo esquivando las rayas del suelo, las grietas que formaban con el tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien.

—Disculpe, no lo había visto —dijo ella mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

La otra persona, quien quedo mirándola estupefacto, asintió levemente. Entrecerró los ojos… como buscando la respuesta de algo. Sí, buscaba una respuesta a una simple pregunta: ¿por qué la pelirroja le hacía recordar a alguien?

La vio sobarse la cabeza y sonrió. No sabía por qué le agradaba tanto aquel gesto, tampoco sabía por qué no se enojo con ella al haber tropezado, normalmente lo hacía con cualquiera que se le cruzara así, empujándolo, pero… ella, por alguna razón, era diferente.

La pelirroja, asustada porque la persona no se corría, siguió con su camino con la cabeza gacha. Tenía miedo de que aquel chico fuera un ladrón o algún ser humano con malas intenciones. Al avanzar el tercer paso, donde quedó un poco más atrás que el chico, una mano la detuvo, agarrándola de su antebrazo. Era él.

 _Por favor, que no pase nada malo, por favor_ , pensó Sora para sus adentros.

Esperando que la soltase, intento liberarse de él pero la maniobra fracasó.

—No te vayas, Sora —murmuró él, con una tonada un poco rara pero conocida para ella.

Lentamente se dio media vuelta. Cabello rubio, mirada azul penetrante, labios finos, tez blanca, facciones no asiáticas. Abrió sus ojos canela como platos. No podía estar pasando. Era una simple ilusión, ¿no? Sí, seguro era una ilusión que su mente creó al extrañarlo todos estos años.

—Yuri…

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron al instante. Pequeñas cataratas saladas salieron de ellos cayendo en sus mejillas del color del atardecer, como dos grandes duraznos. Llevándose una mano a la boca, negó rápidamente con su cabeza intentado que la _ilusión_ termine. Era todo falso. Estaba segura que ella misma lo hacía para dañar su propio corazón. Además Yuri era ruso, no podría estar hablando en japonés… aunque la tonada la seguía teniendo.

El nombrado ladeó la cabeza para un lado, confundido por la reacción de ella. Sonrió con ternura y la abrazó cariñosamente, dándole un calor confortante para esa época de invierno.

—Sora, estoy aquí. Estoy presente para ti, pequeña —le dijo suavemente.

Ella, que estaba atrapada en aquellos brazos que le brindaban confianza, devolvió el abrazo; solo que este era más cariñoso, más fuerte, como queriendo aferrarse a él para que no se fuera.

—Te amo, Sora —le dijo apartándola de su cuerpo. La tomó de los hombros y sonrió dulcemente—. Nunca lo olvides.

Yuri siguió su camino, dejando a la pelirroja confundida. Le había dicho que la amaba y luego se había ido. Su aroma dejó un rastro en aquella vereda y ella, aún confundida, no había movido ni un solo músculo. Quedó quieta en el lugar.

—Yo también te amo, Yuri —le dijo al viento.

Respiró profundamente y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, uniéndolas nuevamente en ese lazo que creaba ella consigo misma. Caminó mirando el cielo. Sonrió. Sonrió demasiado. El encuentro había sido inesperado, el encuentro había sido todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

 _No era una ilusión._

Fue un hola y un adiós. Como los eclipses solares. La luna y el sol se encuentran y se unen para formar aquel fenómeno. Se despiden, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se volverán a encontrar cuando el cielo esté apunto de anochecer. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se encuentren en unos pocos meses…

* * *

 **Notas:** No sé si lo hice bien. Solo quiero decir: gracias por haber leído. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta pareja, muy tierna en verdad.

¡Gracias por leer!


	123. Ken y Daisuke

**Autor:** AFRL

 **Personajes:** Ken y Daisuke

 **Concepto:** baile

 **Baile**

—¡Suficiente! ¡Me rindo!

Ken se reía mientras veía cómo su mejor amigo intentaba recuperar su orgullo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Es la cuarta vez que dices eso, Daisuke. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad. —Ken extendió su mano para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse—. Vamos, al menos ya puedes hilar más de cuatro pasos.

—Esta vez lo digo en serio. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —Daisuke le contestó en frustración mientras sacudía sus pantalones del polvo—. Tengo que aceptar que no nací para esto.

—Como tú quieras, tampoco es que yo me sienta cómodo haciendo esto —Ken respondió mientras se acercaba al estéreo y le ponía pausa a la música—. Pero algún día tendrás que aprender a bailar.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo diablos sabes bailar? ¿Es que acaso hay algo que no sepas hacer?

—Al parecer, enseñarte a bailar. —Ken no pudo evitar volver a burlarse de su amigo.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Ichijouji. Ya verás, seré el alma de la fiesta. —Daisuke no perdió tiempo en ponerle _play_ al estéreo. Ken volvió a reír ante la constante contradicción de su amigo.

—De acuerdo, esta vez intenta guiarme.

Ken se acomodó frente a Daisuke, y volvió a reírse en cuanto su amigo tomó su hombro y su mano.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ichijouji?

—Tal vez este ritmo no es tan íntimo como el tango pero aun así las manos en esas posiciones te van a garantizar un boleto sin escalas a la _f_ _riendzone_.

—¿Y dónde se supone que tengo que poner las manos?

—Depende de la relación que quieras tener —Ken dijo riendo—. Puedes acomodar tu mano en la cintura con lo que podrías crear un ambiente más de seducción, o tal vez colocar la mano en la espalda baja y acercar a tu pareja a ti si tienes la confianza. Esto ocasionaría una experiencia más íntima, lo que podría ayudarte a que te vea de una forma diferente.

—¿Y qué clase de ambiente se formaría si pongo mi mano acá? —Daisuke sorprendió a su amigo bajando la mano en la parte posterior de su amigo.

Motomiya ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo terminó en el suelo, lo único que sabía es que tenía que respirar para recuperar el aliento que el puño de su amigo expulsó de sus pulmones.

—Ni ella ni yo somos esa clase de chica —Ken dijo con cierta burla al ver a su amigo tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Maldito… seas… Ken… no puedes… soportar una broma. —Daisuke intentaba articular las palabras—. También olvido… que eres un excelente peleador —terminó por aceptar Motomiya riéndose mientras aceptaba la mano de su mejor amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Creo que es mejor tomarnos un descanso.

—Creo que es una decisión sabia.

Ken y Daisuke se sentaron para descansar los pies. Habían estado por más de dos horas practicando y no parecía haber mucho progreso. Pero eso no desalentó al líder del grupo.

Ichijouji empezó a meditar la situación. Estaba sorprendido de que su amigo siguiera con esa tortura. Y más sabiendo que realmente no cambiaría nada. Ella no lo vería de forma diferente incluso si se convirtiera en el mejor bailarín del mundo.

—Daisuke, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Su mejor amigo solamente le hizo una seña para que continuara mientras tomaba algo de agua para saciar su sed.

—¿De verdad crees que por un baile ella te verá de forma diferente?

—Claro que no —Daisuke le respondió incrédulo—. Ella no se enamorará de mí por cinco minutos en la pista. ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —dijo riéndose su mejor amigo.

—¿Entonces por qué…? —Antes de que Ken terminara la pregunta su amigo lo interrumpió.

—Pero es mucho menos probable que las cosas cambien si no hago ni intento algo.

—No es por desanimarte, amigo, pero si después de tanto tiempo las cosas no parecen cambiar, ¿por qué lo sigues intentando? —Ken sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte pero la realidad es que hasta él estaba un poco cansado de ver a su amigo estrellarse contra la pared una y otra vez.

—Porque aún puedo intentarlo —Daisuke dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más lógica.

Y frente a Ichijouji se presentó la razón por la que Daisuke era el líder del grupo. Tal vez Takeru fuera el último que perdía la esperanza pero era Motomiya el que nunca dejaría de atacar.

Esa era su fortaleza. Nunca se rendía. Sin importar lo inminente de la derrota. Imposible no era una palabra en su vocabulario. Mientras pudiera levantarse lo haría.

El silencio pareció asentarse dentro del lugar. La calma de los amigos creó un ambiente extraño pero placentero. Hay veces que el silencio dice cosas más claras que las palabras.

—Pero te seré sincero, no es fácil.

Ken volteó a su amigo, no esperó esas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Él sabía a que se refería, pero a lo mejor si su mejor amigo lo decía en voz alta podría darse cuenta.

Daisuke soltó un suspiro cargado de una risa incómoda. Ken lo entendió perfectamente.

Esa era su debilidad. Nunca se rendía. Sin importar lo inminente de la derrota. Imposible no era una palabra en su vocabulario. Mientras pudiera levantarse lo haría.

Y es que ese era el problema, no era que Daisuke no supiera aceptar la derrota, era que no sabía detectarla. Daisuke jamás había lamentado un fracaso, ni siquiera en el fútbol. Lo entendía de cierta forma. Él luchaba durante ochenta y nueve minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos con la victoria en su cabeza. No era hasta que el árbitro sonaba el silbatazo que él finalmente entendía lo que el destino le intentaba decir.

Pero el fútbol era caso aparte. No existía silbatazo final en el amor. Y él lo sabía, podría tener todo en contra, incluso podría tirar la toalla. Pero solo bastaba una sonrisa para dudar de la derrota. Y eso en Daisuke era más peligroso.

Motomiya e Ichijouji se vieron por un momento. Entendieron perfectamente lo que estaba pensando el otro.

—Bueno… ¿y que piensas hacer? —Ken se levantó mientras se dirigía al estéreo, ya conocía la respuesta.

Si fuera su amigo le diría lo que tenía en mente. Lo trataría de salvar de una dolorosa situación. Pero él no era el amigo de Daisuke. Un amigo te saca de la cárcel por una estupidez que hiciste. Pero él era su mejor amigo. Y un mejor amigo se encuentra a lado tuyo en la misma celda.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	124. Taichi y Yuuko Yagami

**Autor:** CieloCriss

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Yuuko Yagami

 **Canción:** _Butterfly_ de Digimon

 **Dedos pintados**

Taichi estaba solo en casa. Nunca antes el departamento había estado tan silencioso como los últimos tres días: mamá no estaba tarareando canciones ni intentando cocinar, papá no estaba viendo el televisor ni alistándose para el trabajo, Hikari no estaba persiguiendo a Miko ni haciendo sonar su silbato.

Frente al niño solo estaba su balón de fútbol y cada vez que lo veía, la mejilla donde mamá lo había golpeado se calentaba. Taichi corrió al lavabo, subió al banquito para mirarse al espejo y, aunque sintió que el cachete le ardía, ya no tenía pintados los dedos de mamá en su piel.

«¡Te dije que Hikari estaba enferma!» resonaba en la cabeza de Taichi una y otra vez. En sus siete años de vida nunca había sentido tanto miedo hacia mamá y tanta decepción hacia sí mismo.

Mamá nunca se había enojado tanto con él y, a pesar de que Hikari enfermaba a menudo, esta vez se había desmayado y una ambulancia se la había llevado al hospital por su culpa.

Taichi se sacudió al acordarse del frío que hacía en el hospital donde tenían a Hikari. Ahí también estuvo solo, hasta que mamá llegó llorando, porque a su hermanita la habían encerrado en un cuarto con los doctores y a él no le decían nada.

«¡Te dije que Hikari estaba enferma!» otra vez recordó Taichi. Y como si recién hubiera ocurrido, otra vez llevó su mano al rostro, se vio al espejo y tembló al imaginarse a mamá enojada y a papá mirándoles a los dos, sin saber qué hacer.

La tarde en que ingresaron a Hikari, Taichi lloró más que todas las veces que había perdido en el fútbol con los niños del barrio. Y cuando los doctores le dijeron a mamá y a papá que su hermana estaba muy grave, el niño quiso que mamá volviera a pegarle muy duro, para que se le quitara lo tonto y no volviera a pedirle a Hikari que jugara con él jamás.

Sin embargo, mamá no volvió a golpearlo, ni siquiera le gritó cuando regresaron a casa sin su hermana… el balón de fútbol fue el único que los acompañó, Taichi se aferró a él con sus brazos, sin dejar de llorar.

—Escucha, Taichi, papá se quedará a cuidar a tu hermana, mañana yo iré a verla —dijo muy triste mamá—. A cambio, tú debes ser bueno.

Ir a casa no mejoró la situación. Taichi lo entendió los siguientes días, porque sus papás pasaron más tiempo en el hospital que en casita y, cuando preguntaba por su hermana, ellos se lucían desconsolados.

—No te preocupes, Taichi, Hikari regresará a casa pronto —lo animaba papá, pero mamá no decía nada, cada vez que ella y él cruzaban miradas, sentía que le hervían los mofletes y mamá lagrimaba.

Taichi sentía que mamá ya no podía quererlo más por haberse ido a jugar fútbol cuando Hikari estaba enferma. Era culpa, él nunca había entendido lo que era hasta que llegaron esos días largos y grises.

El niño se bajó del banquito para dejar de ver su reflejo, salió del sanitario y fue a sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor, como solía hacerlo desde que su hermana estaba hospitalizada. Se quedaba solito y tenía tanto miedo, que lo único que hacía esas tardes era sentarse, sin jugar al fútbol, sin hacer la tarea, sin decir nada.

Pensaba que si hacía eso sería más fácil que Hikari sanara y regresara a casa con sus papás.

Justo esa noche sus deseos se hicieron realidad. Taichi vio que sus padres abrían la puerta de su casa desde su asiento. Hikari, su hermanita, estaba en brazos de papá, igual de bonita que siempre, aunque pálida, amarillenta, sudorosa.

—Hermano, perdóname por no patear bien el balón —le dijo con dulzura.

Taichi se puso a llorar, desconsolado. Papá no prestó demasiada atención a lo que pasó, fue directo a recostar a su hermana; mamá, en cambio, lo miró con angustia y se inclinó, para tocarle su cabellera desordenada.

Pero Taichi dio un paso atrás, aterrorizado, no quería que mamá lo tocara. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y al volver a toparse con los ojos de su madre, salió de casa sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Espera, Taichi! —gritó mamá.

El pequeño corrió hasta que las piernas le temblaron. Quiso convertirse en mariposa o pájaro, para volar, pero en lugar de ello se tropezó en el césped del parque donde había jugado con su hermana enferma.

¿Y si las luces rojas de la ambulancia venían otra vez? ¿Y si volvía a fallarle a mamá? ¿Y si los niños no podían volar como las mariposas?

Taichi Yagami se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y estornudó al sentir frío en sus pies descalzos. Todo estaba helado, menos la piel donde mamá le había pegado, todo menos las lágrimas.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer esto, Taichi! —exclamó mamá con el rostro asustado. Apareció delante del niño apenas un par de minutos después de haberse caído en el parque.

Yuuko llevaba entre sus dedos los tenis de Taichi y de su espalda colgaba una mochila deportiva.

El pequeño se talló la cara, luego la ocultó lo más que pudo.

—¡Saliste descalzo, puedes pescar un resfriado! —Con un movimiento tembloroso, la mamá tomó los pies de Taichi para calzarlo—. Tu hermana acaba de salir del hospital, ¿acaso quieres que te hospitalicemos a ti también?

—… _ngh_ , no —sacudió la cabeza Tai.

Yuuko esta vez logró abrazar a su pequeño, Taichi simplemente no pudo escapar; de nuevo se tocó la carita y sintió mucho calor en la zona donde mamá había pintado sus dedos.

—Perdóname, te he hecho daño… ¿te duele mucho donde te pegó mamá?

Taichi negó, quiso explicarle que era un niño malo, que nunca pensó que Hikari siguiera enferma cuando la llevó al parque, pero en lugar de hablar, le salieron balbuceos de bebé.

—Jamás pensé que lastimaría a uno de mis hijos, perdóname, Tai —se reprochó y escondió su cabeza en la melena de león de su primogénito.

Mamá era cálida, así lo consideró Taichi cuando su cuerpo se calentó e, incluso, las lágrimas de esta se resbalaron por su mejilla, esa que le dolía tanto cuando recordaba que se había portado mal.

—Mamá me dijo que Hikari estaba enferma pero no hice caso, traje a Hikari a este parque y cuando pateaba mal, la regañé, soy un niño malo, por eso está bien que mamá no me quiera.

—No seas tonto, Taichi, mamá te quiere más que nunca. —Yuuko apretó más a su varoncito—. Dime, ¿te duele mucho?

—Arde… y cuando mamá me ve, lloro.

—Yo también lloro cuando te veo, Taichi, le hice daño a mi campeón. —Se separaron un poco.

—Es que la ambulancia se llevó a Hikari…

—Pero tu hermanita ya está en casa —trató de animar Yuuko—. Oye, Taichi, ¿crees que mamá te pueda curar la mejilla?

Taichi asintió, porque su mamá podía curarlo todo. Había arreglado todos los juguetes que había roto, había vuelto a inflar el balón cuando este se había pinchado.

Ella le sonrió. La mano de ella volvió a tocarle el moflete, pero esta vez lo acarició con cada uno de sus dedos lentamente, como si le untara algo.

Taichi se dejó hacer y cuando su mamá remató la curación con un beso, este hizo un gesto disconforme.

—¡Mamá, ya estoy grande! ¡Y todavía arde!

Yuuko soltó a su chico, no había nadie alrededor, por lo que su nene no se indignaría más.

—Los besos siempre son tibios, por eso arden —ella se puso de pie, se descolgó la mochila y agregó—: Taichi, ¿ya estás mejor? Puedo hacer una tarta cuando lleguemos a casa.

El pequeño negó, ya que a mamá no le salían bien las tartas.

—¡Entonces tengo una mejor idea! —Del bolso deportivo sacó el balón de fútbol de su hijo—. ¿Y si juegas fútbol con mamá?

Taichi recordó brevemente el incidente con Hikari y su mirada chocolate se nubló.

—Mami…

—No lo sabes aún, pero tu madre patea mejor el balón que papá.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—Te lo mostraré para que cuando Hikari se recupere le puedas enseñar —atinó a decir Yuuko, haciendo dominadas con el balón sin fallar ninguna.

Taichi abrió la boca y sonrió como no lo hacía en los últimos días. Cuando pateó el balón junto a mamá fue como si los dos volaran otra vez y, aunque no se convirtieron en mariposas, había decenas de éstas volando alrededor.

Fue entonces que el recuerdo de la mano de mamá en su mejilla evolucionó a caricia.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hago referencia al _flash back_ del capítulo 48 de Digimon Adventure.

¡Gracias por leer!


	125. Yamato y Iori

**Autor:** jacque-kari

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Iori

 **Concepto:** asco

 **Del chico que aprendió algo nuevo sobre la amistad**

Yamato observó al pequeño Iori —ya no tan pequeño—, sentado en la banca que Miyako le había dicho que estaría, arrojando distraídamente migajas a las palomas. El chico tenía una postura desgarbada y la mirada perdida en algún lugar que él, desde donde estaba, no pudo identificar, pero al menos comprendió enseguida que las chicas no se equivocaban al estar preocupadas por él. Resultaba evidente que algo le ocurría, algo que se atisbaba más allá de su actitud taciturna de siempre.

Inspiró profundamente recordando por qué estaba allí, y por qué había sido precisamente él _,_ el elegido para buscarlo. Al menos esas fueron las palabras de Mimi.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿No sería mejor que fuera alguien como tú, que sabes como hacer que las personas confíen en ti? —protestó en primera instancia.

—Ay, Yamato —suspiró la castaña con una expresión de sabedora que logró irritarlo—. ¿No te das cuenta? Eres el más parecido a Iori y eso hará que sienta mayor empatía hacia ti y le sea más fácil hablar. Además, justamente tú deberías saber que una persona que no es muy dada a hablar tiende a hablar menos con alguien como yo, excesivamente parlanchina, ¿no crees?

Tras esas palabras a Yamato no le quedó de otra que asentir en silencio, ya sea porque la chica logró aturdirlo con sus palabras o porque le encontró algo de razón, simplemente no pudo negarse.

Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro. Se tardó al menos uno o dos minutos en tomar la determinación de acercarse. Se detuvo sólo a un par de pasos de la banca y estuvo apunto de hablar, cuando sorpresivamente Iori se le adelantó.

—Yamato, qué sorpresa verlo —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

El aludido pestañeó sintiéndose tan aturdido como si acabaran de abofetearlo. ¿Él sabía que estaba ahí? ¿Simplemente lo había visto y esperado a que se acercara como si nada?

—Iori —logró barbotar luego de un par de segundos de incómodo silencio—. Yo… no esperaba encontrar a alguien en el parque con este frío, mucho menos a un amigo.

La palabra _amigo_ se sintió extraña en su lengua, como áspera. La verdad es que no sentía que estuviera mintiendo al llamarlo de ese modo, pero tampoco le resultaba tan natural como cuando empleaba el mismo término para referirse a Taichi o Koushirou.

Eran distintas clases de amistad, se dijo, aunque tal vez lo que más lo inquietaba era que Iori no lo considerara uno. No entendía porqué.

El menor alzó ligeramente los hombros.

—Supongo que el frío nunca me ha molestado mucho.

—A mí tampoco —coincidió Yamato casi enseguida y reprendiéndose a continuación; estaba actuando como un idiota o al menos esa sensación tuvo, todo por tratar de mostrarse más abierto y lograr que Iori confiara en él, siguiendo los consejos de Mimi al respecto—. ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Claro.

Se sentó a su lado y durante un par de minutos todo lo que hizo fue frotar las manos sobre sus rodillas y removerse incómodo en la banca, mientras buscaba desesperadamente una forma más natural de iniciar una conversación. Dos veces estuvo apunto de hacerlo y las mismas dos veces se arrepintió.

Iori, por su parte, seguía arrojando migas a las palomas como si no se percatara de nada más, tal vez fue por eso que lo sorprendió cuando volvió a hablarle antes de que lo hiciera él.

—Entonces… los demás lo enviaron, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Daisuke y lo demás, quiero decir —rectificó Iori, sin mirarlo y deteniéndose abruptamente en su labor antes de girarse a hacerlo—. Ellos le pidieron que viniera y averiguara lo que me ocurre, ¿no es así?

 _Pero qué chico más listo_.

Tal vez estaba equivocado al considerarlo un amigo, después de todo no sabía casi nada de él, no lo conocía. Soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido negarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó quedándose finalmente quieto.

Iori negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Sabía que ellos harían algo así. Han estado toda la semana acercándose con las excusas más variadas intentando que les diga lo que me pasa. No los culpo, pero algunas veces son un poco entrometidos.

—Sé de lo que hablas.

—Entiendo que estén preocupados, son buenos amigos, es solo que… uno no le cuenta todo a sus amigos, ¿o si?

Aunque podía parecer una pregunta figurada, que no requería respuesta, Yamato comprendió que Iori esperaba una cuando sintió su profunda mirada, calma y un poco distante, sobre él. Para Iori, no había mejor persona a la que hacer aquella pregunta que el elegido de la amistad.

Yamato, sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para responder. Pensó que tal vez Iori podía creer que él tendría la respuesta justo en la punta de la lengua, lista para decirla en el momento adecuado. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que tener su emblema significaba eso, ser un buen amigo y saber más que nadie de la amistad, pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde entonces, una prueba de ello era que el niño que tenía enfrente y que conoció cuando tenía ocho, hoy tenía quince.

—Creo que si solo respondiera por mí te diría que tienes razón, porque tú y yo somos parecidos, necesitamos nuestro espacio, un pequeño lugar en nuestra mente en el que podamos estar sólo con nosotros mismos, pero lo cierto es… que no es así como la vida funciona. A veces necesitamos de otros, por más que quisiéramos guardarnos todo. Eso… simplemente no es sano. Yo lo aprendí de mala manera y no quisiera que te pasara a ti.

Iori asintió en silencio. Yamato se preguntó si era la respuesta que esperaba o si tal vez lo había decepcionado un poco.

—Me gusta una chica.

El rubio alzó la cabeza bruscamente ante esa afirmación. No tanto por lo que significaba, sino por el hecho de que le estuviera revelando algo como eso a él en lugar de a Daisuke o cualquier otro al que considerara de mayor confianza.

—No tienes que… —intentó disuadirlo, lo menos que quería era que se sintiera forzado a hablar.

—Pero quiero —lo interrumpió él con tono seguro—. Por primera vez de verdad quiero hablar sobre esto, Yamato.

El rubio asintió hacia él, invitándolo a continuar.

—Así que la cosa es… que me gusta una chica. Sé que puede sonar un poco tonto, pero estoy asustado.

—No es tonto, las chicas pueden ser aterradoras.

Iori se volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad ante tal afirmación, quizá preguntándose si hablaba en serio.

—No para usted, supongo —dijo luego de un largo minuto en silencio.

Yamato suspiró. También había pensado que podría decirle algo como eso.

—Que tenga una banda y algunas chicas… estén un poco obsesionadas conmigo, no significa que sea bueno en este asunto, ¿sabes?

De hecho, a sus veintiún años, solo había tenido una novia.

—Tal vez no me creas, la mayoría no lo hace, pero también es un asunto complicado para mí. Las chicas realmente pueden ser aterradoras, sobre todo desde que piensan muy distinto a nosotros.

Iori volvió a asentir en silencio. Yamato comenzó a entender lo mucho que irritaba a los demás cuando hacía lo mismo y no les decía nada.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo para comer? —sugirió al poco rato, al darse cuenta de que había un carrito de comida justo al otro lado de la calle.

Iori estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se levantaron de la banca en silencio. El dueño del carrito les sugirió una golosina muy popular, ante lo que ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que Iori lo observaba con profunda curiosidad, así que se sintió conminado a darle una explicación.

—No me gustan las golosinas muy dulces, me dan asco. Taichi me molesta por eso todo el tiempo, dice que no soy japonés si no me gustan las golosinas tradicionales de mi país.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor ante la mirada de Yamato.

—En ese caso, tendría que escuchar a Daisuke. Él sí que puede ser un pesado con el asunto cuando se lo propone.

—Vaya, nunca había conocido a alguien que opinara como yo, pero Daisuke aprendió de Taichi, así que ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo pesado que puede ser Yagami.

Los dos se sonrieron de manera cómplice y escogieron otras golosinas del carro antes de comenzar a caminar. Iori dijo que debía volver temprano a casa así que Yamato decidió acompañarlo.

—Eso no es necesario, no quisiera molestarlo —insistió Iori.

—No es molestia. Somos amigos, ¿no? Incluso si no hablamos tanto o nos vemos poco, formamos parte del mismo grupo y eso, de algún modo, nos hace amigos.

Iori asintió una vez más aquella tarde y para Yamato, tan acostumbrado como él a usar las palabras justas, fue más que suficiente.

Poseer el emblema de la amistad significaba aprender cada día algo nuevo sobre ella.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	126. Hikari y Miyako

**Autor:** Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Miyako

 **Canción:** _Al lado del camino_ de Fito Paez

 **Una feliz espectadora**

Estábamos caminando, Miyako y yo, lentamente. Los tragos de más que tomamos nos dieron un golpe certero y eficaz. Eso pasa cada vez que hacemos una reunión de mujeres para recordar los buenos tiempos y ponernos al corriente con cada una de nuestras vidas. Además, es un tanto terapéutico; a veces el contar tu diario acontecer te hace ser más reflexiva y ellas te ayudan a ver otros puntos de vista.

Nos detuvimos en la parada de camiones; el parque estaba muy vacío, solo algunos transeúntes ejercitándose. Los tenues rayos del sol se empezaban a vislumbrar incipientemente, tratando de abrirse paso en un mar de nubes que surcaban el hermoso cielo gris. En ese momento me dio la impresión de que llovería.

Mi amiga fue la primera en tomar asiento y yo decidí a acompañarla. Era raro que nuestras respectivas parejas estuviesen fuera de la ciudad. Takeru, en un viaje promocionando su nueva novela; Ken, investigando un caso de asesinato. Es por eso que ambas debíamos tomar un camión que nos llevase a casa, pues no es muy recomendable manejar en ese estado. Y de hecho ya es algo que hacemos conscientemente, por eso ninguna de las asistentes llega con vehículo.

—Estuvo muy buena la plática, ¿verdad? —empecé la conversación, pues por muy extraño que pareciese, Miyako estaba callada.

—Sí, igual que las demás.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunté, no me iba a quedar con la duda.

—Nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Se me nota algo raro?

—¡Sí! Estás muy callada y eso no es normal en ti.

—Perdóname, es que en ocasiones tiendo a encerrarme un poco.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Problemas con los niños?

—¡Oh, claro que no! Ellos están bien.

—¿Entonces? —Eso me estaba sonando raro.

—Es que Mimi me hizo un comentario que me ha dejado pensando mucho.

—¿Sobre qué? —Parecía un interrogatorio a un niño.

—Me comentó que le había sorprendido mucho que yo no tuviera algún trabajo y que me dedicara exclusivamente a mi familia.

—De hecho a más de uno de nosotros se nos hizo raro, te veíamos potencial para hacer investigación como Koushiro.

—Muchas gracias por pensar eso.

—Y bien, ¿qué has pensado tú al respecto? —La verdad es que me interesaba saberlo.

—Que ahora solo soy una simple espectadora.

—¿De qué?

—De todo. Te lo voy a explicar como algo metafórico: estoy al lado del camino.

—¿Al lado del camino? No lo entiendo.

—¡Sí! Es decir, el camino que muchos de los antiguos elegidos han decidido tomar para mejorar las relaciones entre humanos y digimon, es como una carrera de autos en la que no importa quién llega primero, sino hacerlo. Ellos lo atraviesan: como tu hermano y Agumon que están en Nueva York, en las Naciones Unidas, luchando por una pacífica relación entre ambos mundos. O Yamato, quien se ha vuelto muy popular junto a Gabumon por sus viajes espaciales. Los diseños de Sora aparecen en las portadas de las revistas de moda más importantes en el mundo. Sin mencionar el programa de cocina que conduce Mimi junto a Palmon, y los descubrimientos de Koushiro quien no se separa de Tentomon.

Yo solo escuchaba atentamente, sintiendo la emoción impresa en cada una de las palabras expresadas por los logros de cada uno de nuestros amigos. Ella siempre ha sido así.

—Y aunque con perfiles más bajos, también están Daisuke y el reciente éxito que están alcanzando sus restaurantes móviles; Jou y los ensayos que ha publicado en famosas revistas de medicina; también estás tú en tu papel como educadora y Takeru en el de escritor famoso, y Ken con su ascendiente carrera policial. La verdad es que todos están cruzando ese camino y yo estoy solo viendo cómo avanzan rápidamente hacia la meta.

—¿Y te arrepientes de ello? —pregunté sin dudarlo. A mí me interesaba saber todo su sentir y su pensar.

—No, para nada, el papel de espectador también es importante, te da otra visión. Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios, nada en esta vida es gratis. Yo tengo el privilegio de cuidar de mi familia. Recuerdo que cuando BelialVamdemon nos mostró nuestros más profundos deseos, el mío era estar sola. Venir de la familia que vengo no es nada fácil, a veces sentía que no tenía la más mínima privacidad, y quería sentir que el mundo solo era para mí. Pero Hawkmon me hizo ver que después de un tiempo los iba a extrañar. Desde entonces me he prometido ser más paciente con mi familia y quiero inculcarle eso a mis hijos, que no importa cómo nos llevemos, lo importante es que disfrutemos de cada momento que estemos juntos y trato de que sea así.

Hicimos una pequeña pausa, yo trataba de meditar todo lo que había dicho. Pero ella retomó la conversación.

—Tú y Takeru tienen suerte, pueden fácilmente combinar su vida laboral y la familiar; pasan mucho tiempo en casa. No como Jou, quien a veces tiene que ir de emergencia al hospital, o se queda a hacer guardia, o rotar turnos; lo mismo que Ken; o Koushiro quien no llega un par de días a casa; o las extenuantes sesiones que tiene tu hermano; los largos viajes de Yamato; los múltiples desfiles de Sora; las interminables sesiones de grabación y producción del programa de Mimi; la gran cantidad de casos que maneja Iori. Todo eso les resta tiempo familiar, ese es el sacrificio que hacen. Yo decidí sacrificar mi desarrollo laboral por el de mi familia. No sé si se pueda decir si un sacrificio es menor que otro, al final es la persona que sacrifica la que lo puede hacer. Yo solo te podría asegurar que fui consciente cuando tomé esa decisión y hasta el momento no me arrepiento de nada.

—¡Claro! Te entiendo. Pero cada uno de nosotros hace algo, todos participamos en mejorar esas relaciones y tú también, desde tu labor como ama de casa. Posiblemente no sea tan reconocida como la de los demás, pero no por eso es menos importante. Creo que nosotros, que fuimos bendecidos con nuestras aventuras y maduramos, luchamos contra la indiferencia de los humanos para con los digimon y contra nosotros mismos. El racismo, la guerra, el hambre, la pobreza, la desigualdad, el ensimismamiento, la enajenación hacía la tecnología sobre el trato humano y muchas cosas más son los desafíos que tenemos que enfrentar. El fomentar el trato digno a otro ser humano o digital a nuestros hijos es parte de nuestra labor. Así que yo creo que en eso ayudas.

—Tienes razón. Además, he tenido la fortuna de verlos crecer, de ver sus primeros pasos.

—Sus primeras palabras.

—Las gracias que hacen.

—Cada momento es especial.

—Único.

—Pero tampoco todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. El tener que hacer que se estén quietos en la comida.

—Las desveladas.

—Los cuidados.

—Son muchas cosas.

—Sí, pero alguien tiene que hacerlas y yo he decido encargarme de ello.

—Bueno, es como todo, tiene sus partes placenteras y otras fastidiosas.

—Claro, y además te digo, ser espectadora también tiene sus virtudes. —Cuando dijo eso, sonrió. Creo que eso es lo único que importa, que se siente feliz así. Si mañana se va arrepentir de ello o no, es una cuestión que solo le responderá el tiempo y ella misma.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonar de un motor. Enfoqué mi vista para percibir el camión que tenía que tomar.

—Cuídate mucho, Hikari, y nos veremos el primero de agosto. —Empezó la despedida.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. Ni Takeru ni yo ni ninguno de los muchachos nos lo perderíamos. Además, también hay que llevar a los niños.

—Sí, la verdad es que cuando me reúno con ustedes me acuerdo mucho de esas aventuras, incluso de cosas que no llego a comentar. Pero también recuerdo mi vida antes de los digimon. De mis juegos de niña, mis ilusiones y gustos. Es nostálgico, recuerdo cuando me ofendieron, cuando ofendí, cuando perdoné y pedí perdón. Recuerdo mis errores, pero ya no me castigo por ello; perdonar es una compensación divina ante el constante errar del ser humano.

—¡Qué bellas palabras! Espero que sigas tan feliz como hasta ahora. Tengo el presentimiento de que así será.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hikari! Yo también lo espero. —Nos despedimos al mismo tiempo. Y a la despedida la acompaña el suave toque de la brisa mañanera y una sonrisa en el rostro.

A mi lado llegó Tailmon; al de Miyako, Hawkmon. Subimos al autobús y una señora de avanzada edad se le quedó viendo a mi compañera. Le dedicó una mirada de odio mezclada con miedo. No comprende lo que son y no quiere hacerlo. Decidió bajarse.

Tomé asiento y me quedé pensando en ella. Espero que algún día aprenda a aceptar que el mundo ha cambiado, pero sobre todo, a respetar a los que son diferentes. Después recuerdo a Miyako y me siento feliz por ella, aunque ambas sufriremos por la inevitable resaca. Luego empieza a caer la lluvia; mi presentimiento se cumplió. Y yo no traigo sombrilla.

* * *

 **Notas:** Mi agradecimiento a las moderadoras del Foro: Proyecto 1-8, por su amabilidad hacía conmigo. ¡Feliz 1 º de agosto a todos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	127. Mimi y Catherine

**Autor:** ChemicalFairy

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Catherine

 **Concepto:** suave

 **Durazno**

El portazo resonó por todo el edificio. Catherine bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, a pesar de que los apartamentos contaran con un elevador. Cuando salió del _lobby_ , se tuvo que abrazar a sí misma, había dejado su abrigo arriba. Dio un respingo y acabó por subir la mirada hacia los pisos superiores. Sabía que la estaba observando, aunque no podía verla porque se había sacado los lentes de contacto. El viento suave entonces le dio una pista, pues al soplar pudo ver su cabellera castaña mecerse hacia el oeste.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. Tenía que resguardarse porque pronto empezaría a nevar.

Ella siempre pasaba los inviernos en Nueva York y arrastraba a Taichi con ella de vuelta a Francia en el verano. Los pocos días que su novio conseguía de vacaciones los pasaban en la campiña de su familia frente al Mediterráneo. Metidos todo el día en aquel mar turquesa y quemando bombones en la arena al anochecer. Muchas veces, Taichi le propuso hacer el amor en la playa y a todas ellas Catherine se negó. Propiamente se negaba a hacerlo en cualquier lugar o momento: su escuela católica le inculcó castidad hasta el matrimonio.

Ella había roto la regla con creces.

Sacudió su cabeza rubia y se metió al subterráneo. Un tipo con una guitarra desgastada, tocaba una suave melodía romántica y decidió dejarle todo el cambio que no usaría para transportarse.

Dicen que no puedes ser neoyorquina hasta que le robas un taxi a alguien, hasta que no matas una cucaracha con la mano y hasta que no lloras tus penas en el metro. Catherine estaba a una cucaracha de sentirse local y eso la asustaba de sobremanera. Se limpió los lagrimones con sus brazos helados para que todo mundo dejara de verla, aunque en realidad nadie la estaba mirando.

Neoyorquinos. Saben dejar llorar a la gente en el metro.

No supo cómo ni cuándo se quedó dormida. Lo notó cuando despertó cuatro estaciones más allá de su bajada y eso no fue lo peor. Había revivido la tarde que acababa de terminar en sueños.

Recordó la suavidad de sus dedos y el aroma dulzón de su perfume. Ella se lo había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños. Recordó los labios aterciopelados y con sabor a cereza. Suaves. Recordó la mirada marrón y la risa traviesa como un repiqueteo, suave también, en su cuello.

Su sueño fue muy específico: todo de ella era suave. Toda ella sabía a durazno —excepto sus labios— y se reía de ella.

Se volteó los bolsillos de los jeans desgastados y encontró su llave. Caminar de regreso a su piso le había tomado casi una hora, pero afortunadamente había regresado con vida. Caminar de noche por los callejones de Nueva York era una ruleta rusa, o al menos lo era en comparación a París.

Apenas llegó al departamento, se descalzó. La calefacción quemaba después de haber pasado horas en la intemperie helada. Estaba segura de que acabaría con un catarro de miedo.

—¿Cath? —La voz de Taichi la llamó desde el otro cuarto—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí —contestó con voz queda.

Escuchó cómo que Taichi seguía hablando, pero tan bajo que obviamente no era hacia ella. Vio la toma telefónica con pavor y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Taichi salió del pasillo con el teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos.

—Es Mimi. Olvidaste tu abrigo y tu celular en su piso.

—Sí… —«Y las lentillas y la ropa interior», pensó. Realmente no sabía qué excusa poner al respecto—. ¿Sigue en línea? —preguntó y Taichi asintió. Ella estiró la mano para tomar el teléfono.

Se lo puso en el oído y pudo escuchar a Mimi tropezándose con sus palabras. Hablaba rápido y sin sentido, o a lo mejor era ella que no lograba interpretar nada en su cerebro congelado. Solo sabía que su voz era muy suave.

Iba a contestar algo, pero sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Sin querer, sus dedos temblorosos y azules presionaron el botón que cortaba la línea. Se quedó viendo el aparato en sus manos, pensando que tal vez sonaría de inmediato, pero no fue así. Saltó en su lugar cuando Taichi volvió a llamarla, olvidó que estaba allí.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó con notable preocupación—. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu abrigo en medio del invierno?

—Yo…

No supo cómo había acabado en la bañera. Se sentía adormilada. De nuevo había soñado que el tacto de las burbujas era suave como sus caricias… ¿Firmes? Suaves, pero firmes. Cayó en cuenta de que ella sabía lo que hacía, porque no podía haber otra explicación para que no vacilara en tocarla de esa forma apenas se desahogó con ella.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Taichi entró con una taza humeante en las manos. Catherine se tensó al olisquear la esencia mezclada con el vapor del agua caliente. Era un té de durazno.

—Vamos a ver si podemos evitar que te mueras de influenza en unas semanas.

—Taichi…

El castaño se agachó para pasarle el té y aunque estaba dentro de la bañera, sintió aún más humedad. Cruzó las piernas y unas pocas burbujas se desbordaron de la tina.

—Vi el cajón descolocado. Sé que encontraste el anillo —dijo él, aún en cuclillas—. Lamento que te hayas hecho una idea que tal vez no es del todo cierta.

—¿No lo es? —Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Pero…

—Mi mamá me lo dio la última vez que fui a Japón. Por si acaso. —La cara de Catherine estaba de piedra—. ¡Pero no te confundas! No digo que no lo he pensado, pero creo que aún no es tiempo, siento que todavía hay algo que no logro comprender de nosotros dos. ¿Cath?

La rubia se deshacía en lágrimas y las manos con las que tomaba el té temblaban, haciendo chocar las cerámicas del plato y la taza. Él le quitó el conjunto y lo puso en el piso, y ya con las manos libres, Catherine se cubrió el rostro.

—¡Ni yo puedo comprenderlo!

—¿De qué hablas? Empiezas a asustarme.

—Es que… yo… siempre pensé que… las manos de los hombres eran muy duras. ¡Me confunde mucho!

—¿Eh? —Taichi no pudo evitar examinarse las manos.

Yamato tenía callos en las puntas de los dedos por tocar el bajo, Koushiro tenía desgastadas las huellas digitales de tanto tipear, Jou tenía marcas por apretar tanto el lápiz al escribir apuntes y Takeru por escribir historias. De todos los que conocía, Taichi… Sus manos eran las más suaves.

Pensó después en Sora: la delicadeza de sus toques, a pesar de haber sostenido por años una raqueta. Su hermana Hikari tenía las manos como seda a pesar de todas las veces que la forzó a hacer su turno de lavar los platos, y Mimi, oh, Mimi era la más suave. Toda ella era un durazno: suave como terciopelo, dulzón en su punto o ácido como cuando la buscaba cuando no podía esperar más a Catherine.

Pensar en la suavidad de Mimi le estaba afectando, más con el té de durazno bajo su nariz. Cath seguía sollozando en la bañera y de pronto vino a él la primera noche que pasó al lado de Mimi, un día antes de partir a Francia para el verano.

Entonces abrió los párpados lo más que pudo.

—Caíste, ¿no es así? Con Mimi… Increíble.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este fic empezó siendo comedia y acabó así. Solo quería acotar mi falta de sentido del humor.

¡Gracias por leer!


	128. Takeru y Kinu Ishida

**Autor:** SkuAg

 **Personajes** : Takeru y su abuela Kinu Ishida

 **Canción** : _La valse d'Amelie_ de la película Amelie

 **La abuela que no crecía**

Takeru tiene dos abuelos vivos. Su abuelo Michel, motociclista rubio de vida agitada y actualizada, vive, solo, en Francia. Solo, para él, no es más que un eufemismo: Takeru sospecha con razón y con pruebas que Michel, al que hay que llamarlo siempre por su nombre, persigue jovencitas de cincuenta por las noches.

Su abuela paterna, Kinu, tiene ciento cincuenta años, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba de pequeño.

―Abuela, ¿es verdad que tienes ciento cincuenta años? ―preguntaba el niño Takeru.

―¿Dónde está el gato? ―respondía la abuela.

―Abuela Kinu, ¿dónde guardas los dulces? ―preguntaba en otras ocasiones, en voz bien bajita.

Porque el niño Takeru, de grandes ojos celestes y notables bucles amarillos, de niño fue inquieto como las hormigas y pícaro como los perros. Era muy pequeño cuando le explicaron que a la abuela había que gritarle para que ella escuchara, y para que respondiera también, claro. Pero su filosofía infantil no demoró en hacerle entender que los adultos, y la abuela de ciento cincuenta años era uno de ellos, no quieren que los niños coman muchos caramelos; esto sucede incluso con las abuelas cuya misión en la vida debería ser únicamente estar ahí para consentir nietos.

Por ello, Takeru, el inquieto y el pícaro, hacía esta pregunta bien bajito, bieeeeen bajito. Su abuela, igual, siempre contestaba:

―Hay que limpiar el estanque ―solía decir.

―¿Llegó el correo? ―respondía, en otras ocasiones (las menos).

Takeru, sin embargo, sintió siempre una conexión poderosa con esta mujer de pueblo, que crio sola a un hijo rebelde –músico, fumador, _periodista_ – y lamentó enviarlo muy pronto a la gran ciudad.

Cuando él la mira, aún hoy, puede notar que Kinu representa un mundo que se ha perdido. Su abuela, la que nació durante la primera guerra mundial, sobrevivió a la segunda comiendo raíces hervidas y perdió un amigo en Nagasaki. La que estrechó la mano del Comodoro Perry. (Eso es mentira, Takeru lo sabe muy bien. Pero él, igual, como buen escritor pícaro e inquieto, cuenta la historia de vez en cuando. Alguno que otro aún cae).

Kinu, la que no conoce las computadoras y la que le teme a las motocicletas que su otro abuelo colecciona. Ella le enseñó a hacer masajes, a pleno grito y a prueba y error. Muchas veces, en esas interminables sesiones en que Yamato se sentaba a revolver el té, separar las galletas caseras por sabores y contar las vigas del techo, Takeru fue conociendo los músculos y los huesos de una espalda. A veces, (casi siempre), Kinu se quedaba dormida, o dormitaba, en realidad, mientras Takeru trataba de exprimir esas contracturas cual naranjas jugosas.

Yamato hasta una vez quiso defenderlo y evitarle realizar tan monótona tarea.

―¿Suena el teléfono? ―le contestó Kinu, ajena a su diatriba, consciente a regañadientes del único artefacto tecnológico (norteamericano, foráneo, exótico) que su hijo pudo instalar en su casita de Shibuya.

Yamato no insistió nunca más, y por eso no aprendió a hacer masajes. Takeru, renombrado escritor, bello espécimen de _hafu_ , es conocido en la intimidad por su exquisita técnica, la que casi parece profesional.

―Técnica ancestral ―dice él, cuando le preguntan. Ancestral, sí, de su abuela de ciento cincuenta años.

Su estrecha relación con Kinu sin embargo no debería entenderse en detrimento de lo que compartió con Michel, ya que con él, también, forjó un vínculo de gustos en común que superó las fronteras continentales. El abuelo, en un ataque de celos hacia la _otra_ , esa que vivía en una reliquia japonesa (o que era una reliquia japonesa), decidió comprarle a Takeru música francesa, tal vez buscando una tradición que inculcar.

El joven, ya no tan niño pero aún pícaro e inquieto, no solo captó enseguida sus intenciones sino que también descubrió, sin asomo de duda, que su abuelo Michel _no tenía idea de música francesa_. Que su conocimiento histórico no superaba los grandes hitos de Edith Piaf –noches enteras, sin embargo, pasó en vela imaginando historias veladas detrás de _Non, je ne regrette rien_ – quedó en claro cuando el tercer disco que le regaló era el primero repetido.

Pero para disimular su ignorancia, Michel compraba música que regrababa en discos sin nombre y los patentaba como "un compilado de un abuelo muy al día para un _nieto embrutecía_ " (el japonés nunca fue el fuerte del abuelo Michel).

Takeru, pícaro e inquieto, buen masajista, con pasión por los olores viejos y los colores antiguos, no notó sin embargo la picardía del abuelo Michel hasta que la abuela Kinu hizo un comentario sustentado por toda su sabiduría de otras épocas.

―A esa canción ya la escuchaste esta mañana, Takeru ―le dijo, así, sin miedo y hasta sin gritar.

Takeru giró la vista del sofá, sorprendido, porque hacía algunos meses que no escuchaba de ella una frase decididamente y sin ninguna duda dirigida a él. Frase, de todas maneras, un poco afectada por el Alzheimer, pensó el rubio, avivado.

Le subió el volumen a Amelie, en la única televisión de la casa, de quince pulgadas y a blanco y negro, que habían logrado regalarle presentándola como _de principios del siglo XX_. Él no sabía si su abuela de ciento cincuenta años había escuchado eso, pero la televisión entró igual.

Y ahora, escuchando conscientemente _La Valse d'Amelie_ , en el televisor y en su mp3, Takeru comprendió que su abuelo, si bien tramposo, había logrado encontrar una canción que condensaba en dos minutos a Kinu y a Michel. Ese primer minuto y medio, minuto y treinta tres segundos, de ritmo monótono, estable y predecible marcado por la melodía de pianos, acordeones y violines. Esa es Kinu, la tranquila, la antigua, la reliquia.

Luego, sin sutilezas, un aumento en el tono presenta una alegría desbordada, unos agudos sin culpa y la velocidad de una motocicleta que ruge por las calles de París.

Michel, el alocado; Kinu, la ceremoniosa abuela de Takeru, la de ciento cincuenta años, a sus ocho y a sus veinte.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	129. Ken y Chichos

**Autor:** LeCielVAN

 **Personajes:** Ken y Chichos

 **Concepto:** avión

 **Cuelga los recuerdos en el cielo**

En un segundo pueden ocurrir miles de cosas en el mundo; muerte, vida, guerra, caídas, victorias y corazones rotos por doquier. En un minuto ganas y pierdes personas importantes. Somos cambio. Somos un pequeño mundo que gira en derredor de más mundos.

Si al cerrar los ojos nos podemos perder muchos sucesos, y si un humano parpadea, en promedio, siete mil veces al día, ¿significa eso que somos más ciegos de lo que creemos? Imagina, entonces, de cuánto se puede perder una persona de _otra persona_ , durante diez años donde hubo muchos parpadeos.

—¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—Es el parque _Ueno_ —respondió tranquilamente, como siempre.

—¡Es muy bonito! —Y extendió ambos brazos a los lados—. Pero… los árboles se ven como muertos.

—Eso es porque no es hora de que florezcan —volvió a responder con el mismo rostro inexpresivo.

—Me habría gustado verlos con vida.

—¿No puedes?

—Sabes que no, Ken.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo de repente, mirando fijamente las ramitas que por ahora estaban secas—, todo depende de con qué ojos los veas. Si en tus ojos hay vida, ellos tendrán vida de cualquier forma que los mires; con flores o sin ellas.

Sus ojos de niña brillaron de emoción incontrolable. Sonrió ampliamente, con una devoción que ni llegaba a comprender su pecho, y giró varias veces sobre ella. A esas alturas, él ya sabía que hacía lo mismo cuando algo le alegraba. Aunque la sonrisa no la había presenciado hasta ese momento.

—¿Y tú, Ken? ¿Cómo los ves?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, abrió los ojos, las manos se le acalambraron y la mente se le turbó.

—Mis ojos desde hace mucho que no ven más que oscuridad —susurró luego de unos segundos—. Vámonos de aquí, hay más lugares por conocer, Chi.

Las palabras tienen un poder extraordinario. Son capaces de evocar recuerdos malos y buenos, por muy vagas que sean estas. Por ello se debe ser precavido al usarlas. Nunca sabes qué clase de memorias puede desencadenar una sencilla frase.

Todo lo que veía Chichos a su alrededor le parecía sacado de un libro de ciencia-ficción: edificios altísimos que la mareaban, y que no había en su país natal, México, comprendió porque los llamaban «rascacielos», las personas se asemejaban a las hormigas, caminando de un lado para otro sin detenerse, y, lo más impresionante: máquinas extrañas que veía allá donde viera.

—¿Cuándo veré un robot? —preguntó casi sin sentir el movimiento de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —Detuvo su andar al sentir que la manga de su camisa era estirada por alguien.

—Es que, hasta ahora no he visto nunca un robot. Quiero ver uno.

Sentimiento extraño, el corazón se le hinchó. Sentía que se le había inflado de súbito, tanto, tanto, que estaba obligado a desinflarlo antes de que le explotara. Solo una persona, en el pasado, fue capaz de lograr semejante hazaña.

Ken comenzó a reír con fuerza, atrayendo miradas curiosas. En Chichos no se reflejaba más que confusión.

—Eh, Ken, ¿por qué te ríes? ¿No veré un robot?

Y aquello sirvió para que las risas aumentaran en duración y volumen.

—Lo siento, Chi.

Respiró profundo, retomó la compostura y espero a que se acomodara a su lado para seguir caminando.

«Chi» era el apodo que ella le permitió usar. Al principio le incomodaba usarlo, con el tiempo se acostumbró. Pero era muy distinto usarlo en persona, frente a frente, los colores que percibía en la distancia ahora eran claros y brillantes.

Las nubes, que despacio se teñían de tonos oscuros, se agolpaban arriba, esponjosas y enormes. El día anterior la lluvia atacó con furia Tokio, en las calles aún se encontraban huellas del ataque en forma de pequeños charcos. Chichos se acercó a uno de ellos y se vio en el reflejo. En aquel momento, aspiró el aire profundamente, y extrañó que el aire que se adentraba a sus pulmones no fuera el de su hogar. Un viento libre, puro y acompañado de un aroma a tierra mojada. Tan distinto al que impregnó en su nariz como un cosquilleó.

—Chi, la brisa se hace más fría. Usa mi bufanda.

Por fin salió de su letargo y tomó entre sus dedos la prenda que le era ofrecida con amabilidad y algo de dulzura. Apenas y logró mascullar un _gracias_.

Continuaron con su caminata y los nubarrones crecían en color intensamente.

Ken observó de reojo a la chica que caminaba junto a él. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Le costaba creer todavía que esa joven, de cabello castaño, alta, de piel bronceada y con ojos infinitamente alegres, fuera la misma chiquilla que conoció hacía diez años, cuando tenía once y ella ocho. A la que dejó de ver unos meses y volvió a conocer después, por medio de redes sociales. Con la que se mantuvo en contacto todos los días a pesar de la gran diferencia de horario. Ella era Chichos, o, mejor dicho, Chi, una persona a la que le costaba definir con exactitud, y a la cual, sin embargo, apreciaba demasiado.

—¿ _Ella_ era… es —se corrigió al instante— muy bonita?

—Mucho. —Posó una mano sobre su cabeza, ambos sabían a quién se referían.

El gesto que a Chi le pareció lastimero, en realidad no era eso. Ken realmente le estaba agradecido, pues por primera vez no pensaba en _ella_.

—Lo olvidé, planeé llevarte a un festival hoy, pero ya es tarde.

—No importa, ha sido muy divertido. Pero, Ken, quisiera comprar un _fuurin_.

—¿ _Fuurin_?

.

.

—¡Este! ¡Quiero este! —exclamó con viveza.

—Chi, ¿qué te parece este?

Los ojos afables de Ken y esa forma tan suya de pronunciar cada palabra, dándole siempre un tono que te hacía preguntarte su significado, hicieron que Chichos se estremeciera. El objeto tintineante que él tenía entre sus manos, se transformó en algo mucho más frágil de lo que era ante sus ojos.

—Es precioso. —Arregló un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja—. Puedes quedarte con el mío si quieres, así, cada vez que lo escuches durante el verano, te acordarás de mí.

—Entonces toma el mío. Al colgarlo en tu ventana, piensa que estas colgando recuerdos que obtuviste a mi lado.

Palabras más, palabras menos, daba igual cuantas fueran, o si eran las palabras más lindas que Ken le hubiese dirigido, un tímido rubor se asomó de todas formas en las mejillas de Chi.

—Ken, yo… te prometo que regresaré.

Ladeó la cabeza, y la trencita de su cabello que colgaba del lado izquierdo, le recordó a Ken el día que se conocieron.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con un simple mensaje que decía:

«En invierno iré a Japón. ¿Me enseñaras la ciudad?

»Chichos.

Quizá era imposible, pero Chi, a los ojos de Ken, lucía brillante en todas partes, ya fuera a través de la computadora, o allí, sonriéndole solo a él.

A partir de ese día, cada vez que el chico reparaba en la presencia de un avión sobrevolando los cielos, su mente viajaba hasta un lugar muy lejano y deseaba en silencio que en él viajara la niña de ojos alegres. Chi era ahora una de sus palabras favoritas, una palabra que disipaba la neblina en sus ojos.

Pero esa noche, la última noche que Chichos estaría en Tokio, ellos se sonrieron el uno al otro sin descanso. Y en el eco que producían las risas sonaba el típico sonido de un _fuurin_ , llave secreta de amores fugaces, incomprendidos o añorados. Sonaba, incansable, un «tilín, tilín, tilín…».

* * *

 **Notas:** _Fuurin_ , «campanilla de viento».

¡Gracias por leer!


	130. Jou y Daisuke

**Autor:** Sirelo

 **Personajes:** Jou y Daisuke

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Volando sobre la expectativa**

Jou mira detenidamente la hoja que Daisuke le está restregando (prácticamente) en la cara, le toma unos sólidos dos minutos asimilar qué es lo que quiere que mire. Es su nota de matemática, y tiene un hermoso _nueve_ escrito en ella.

(También le toma otros dos minutos darse cuenta para qué lo citó en la cafetería de su escuela).

Cuando un muy atormentado Daisuke se le acercó para pedirle, no, implorarle ayuda para subir la nota de matemática, Jou se dio cuenta de tres cosas; la primera que seguramente Koushirou lo había rechazado, la segunda que seguramente no quiso acercársele a Yamato porque de todos es sabido que no es de su gran estima, y la tercera que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para acudir a él.

Ahora, no es que Jou sea malo en los estudios, o que le vaya mal en alguna materia; pero se sabe que Yamato es bastante bueno en matemática y Koushirou es simplemente bueno en todo, punto. Acercársele a él indicaba que ya había sopesado las dos opciones anteriores y que él era la puñetera última opción.

Pero Jou no es rencoroso, y tampoco se sintió ofendido, es más, no dudó ni un segundo en tenderle la mano y ayudar al pobre Daisuke.

Claramente no contaba con que este le iba a sacar canas verdes.

Daisuke es todo menos aplicado, y cuando se trata de matemáticas es el chico más tonto que ha visto en su vida; le apena decirlo, pero es la verdad. Jou no solo pasó horas en casa de Motomiya, sino también días y a veces hasta uno que otro fin de semana; sacrificando no solo el tiempo con su familia, sino también sus preciosas horas de estudio.

Y al ver que no había forma en que Daisuke aprendiera algo, no le quedó de otra que hacerle una promesa; promesa que claramente está cobrando el menor en esa cafetería, a las tres de la tarde de ese día martes.

—Así que… —comienza Daisuke—, ¿cuándo me llevarás al parque de diversiones?

Jou sopesa la pregunta por un momento mientras toma su café, no tiene una jodida idea de qué día podría llevarlo al parque. Se lo hace saber.

—No tengo idea.

—¡Pero tú lo prometiste! —reprocha el menor casi a los gritos.

—Yo sé lo que te prometí —sin perder la calma, Jou coloca ambos brazos en la mesa—, pero no sé si pueda un día de estos.

—¡A mí no me importa si puedes un día de estos o no! Tú y yo hicimos un pacto, tú me llevabas al parque si yo sacaba la nota de matemática; ya lo hice, saqué un nueve, ¡ahora cumple con tu parte!

Jou trata de mantenerse sereno a sabiendas que la gente lo está observando, porque no es como que Daisuke le haya hablado bajo, no; Daisuke gritó y exigió y luego salió enfadado de la cafetería.

Se acomoda los lentes, maldice varias veces en voz baja y luego se termina su café.

¿En qué mierda se había metido?

.

.

Daisuke señala el puesto de algodón de azúcar y luego lo ve con ojos soñadores, Jou suspira; aparentemente no era sólo cosa de llevarlo al parque de diversiones, subirse a uno que otro juego, comprarle algo de comer y luego marcharse.

Porque han estado ahí más de medio día, Daisuke se ha subido a la mayoría de juegos y ha comido de cada puesto de comida que se han topado.

Un jalón a su chaqueta, dos o tres palabras desesperadas y Jou compra el algodón de azúcar.

No le quedaba de otra, ¿o sí?

Ve su reloj de muñeca y se da cuenta de lo tarde que es, tiene que acabar ya la visita, o no podrá estudiar para el examen del lunes.

—Eh… Daisuke —comienza—, creo que nos vamos ya.

Daisuke que ya estaba viendo el mapa de juegos para ver a cuál otro dirigirse, lo mira con sorpresa.

—¡Pero si todavía nos quedan un par de juegos! —responde, con la boca llena de algodón.

—Sí, pero es que tengo que ir a hacer… —No puede terminar la frase, porque Daisuke lo está viendo lastimeramente.

Se ve casi triste.

—Tú lo prometiste —dice—, prometiste que pasaríamos un día genial en el parque por mi buena nota. —Se restriega los ojos—. Y ahora quieres irte porque tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

Jou está en shock. ¿Será posible que fuera tan importante para Daisuke? Bueno, quizá él lo ve como esa recompensa y aprobación a su empeño. Lo comprende, claro, porque a él también le hubiera gustado que alguien le premiara todos sus esfuerzos.

Suspira y se acerca a Daisuke de forma torpe.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —le da un par de palmadas en su hombro—, seguiremos aquí hasta que tú quieras.

—¡Genial! —Daisuke habla ya sin una muestra de tristeza en su voz y rostro—. Porque quiero ir a ese de allá.

Jou sigue la vista de Daisuke y entonces lo ve, las _sillas voladores_. Tiene que estar bromeando.

—No podemos ir ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Daisuke.

No se le ocurre una buena excusa, y no puede acudir a la carta del miedo, porque se han subido hasta en la montaña rusa. ¿Cómo decirle a Daisuke que tiene una experiencia traumática en ese juego y por eso no quiere subir? Aún recuerda la risa de sus compañeros cuando inevitablemente vomitó todo lo que había comido en el día.

Y lo peor es que teme volverlo a hacer.

Daisuke se impacienta y lo mira casi retándolo. Jou suda un poco.

—Ve tú —dice Jou—, yo te esperaré aquí.

—Pero yo quiero subirlo contigo.

Jou se pregunta si Daisuke en serio quiere tener esa experiencia con él o simplemente olió su miedo y quiere burlarse de él.

—En serio, no es necesario —insiste— igual te divertirás.

—No, cuando tú me dijiste que si ganaba me traerías aquí, mi objetivo era que nos subiéramos a ese juego —Daisuke suspira—; la primera vez que subí fue con mi papá, y me encantó tanto la experiencia que quise compartirla contigo, la persona que me ayudó no importa qué.

A Jou se le hace un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que Daisuke lo viera de esa manera, es más… no sabía que tuviera pensamientos tan lindos hacia él.

—Está bien —dice al paso de unos minutos—, nos subiremos y te aseguro será una experiencia inolvidable

Daisuke sonríe y ambos caminan.

Al fin y al cabo, subirse a ese juego fue lo mejor que hicieron en el día.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me pasó en la mente hacerlo romántico, pero creo que estos dos no funcionan así. Quiero creer que les di una amistad decente y bonita.

¡Gracias por leer!


	131. Mimi y Taichi

**Autor:** ShadowLigths

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **Sueños entre rieles de aluminio**

Es una noche inusualmente cálida, tiñéndose de bellos colores a los ojos de Taichi. La niña que tenía en frente proseguía su labor, colocando delicadas tiras de aluminio sobre el césped esforzadamente, ignorando el rocío que mojaba sus pies descalzos. Le resultaba curioso su comportamiento, tanto así por el hecho de haberlo llamado en plena madrugada al parque sin explicación alguna para que, al arribar, le lanzara un tubo de ese papel junto a unas palabras que no comprendió del todo al inicio.

«Carga esto».

Lanzó un suspiro que se perdió en las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, camufladas como estrellas que titilaban en la oscuridad. Empezó a dibujarlas una por una, trazando líneas en aquel cielo, mientras seguía a Mimi. Los adultos que rondaban el área ignoraban a ambos niños que deambulaban en soledad sin vigilancia alguna, sumidos en sus propios intereses de un mundo que ambos lucharán por comprender al pasar las primaveras. Sin previo aviso, ella dio media vuelta, extendiéndole la mano. Levantó los dedos, comunicándose en silencio dejando a Taichi confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Dame más —su voz transmitía autoridad.

—¿Más qué?

—Más papel aluminio.

—¿Me trajiste para que sea tu sirviente? Ni que fueras una princesa.

—¡Solo dame más papel!

Cumpliendo su capricho, él arrancó una lámina más, entregándosela en sus delicadas manos de diez años. La brecha de uno entre ellos era marcada con el roce del aluminio. Contenta, empezó a tararear una canción que conocía muy bien, evocando recuerdos que anhelaba olvidar para así seguir hacia un desconocido mañana. Poco a poco, la línea que iban dejando atrás crecía, haciéndose larga hasta llegar un punto en el que Taichi desconocía si avanzaban o iban en retroceso. El sonido de sus zapatillas contra el jardín le hizo recordar el detalle de que Mimi andaba descalza. Pensó en retirárselos y ofrecérselos pero, conociéndola bien, se los rechazaría con el pretexto que andaban olorosos como un queso _limburger_.

—Creo que hasta aquí es suficiente. —Mimi sacudió sus manos, luego colocándolas grácilmente en su cintura por un trabajo bien hecho.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? —Desganado, lanzó el tubo sin importarle en dónde caía.

—¿A veces no deseas que esas lágrimas junto a ese dolor que escapó de cada uno de nosotros ese día se volviera en un riel?

Dirigió su mirada hacia la boca del lobo del parque, el aluminio iluminando un camino hacia el infinito. Los ojos miel de Mimi se mantenían enfocados hacia la penumbra, las falsas luces que Taichi quería nombrar al igual que constelaciones no eran suficientes para crear luz entre ellos.

—No sabía que pensabas todo eso en tu cabeza. No pareces ser ese tipo de niña.

—¿Me estás insultando? —Infló sus mejillas—. Ahora vas a tener que guiarme de la mano.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo tan vergonzoso?

—No hay luz y puedo perder el equilibrio. —Señaló, como si fuese obvio, el papel aluminio que había esparcido.

Mimi fue capaz de robarle un suspiro más. Sostuvo su delicada mano, a la misma vez que ella colocaba su pie sobre el papel. Pretendía encontrarse sobre un riel imaginario, caminando, creyendo así llegar a la estación que desea con fervor. La Pureza seguía cantando junto al Valor que compartía su más grande sueño.

—Este riel nos hará llegar, yo lo sé.

Cada vez que su pie daba con el papel, el corazón de Taichi se estrujaba en imitación.

—Solía ser una niña llorona, ignorando el hecho que todos ustedes también querían regresar a casa. —Con una sonrisa oculta, se sujetó con fuerza de la mano de aquel niño, fingiendo mantener el equilibrio sobre el riel de aluminio—. Ahora le estoy agradecida a esa misma niña por creer en un futuro en donde no era necesario seguir luchando.

—Ese lugar nos cambió a todos. El día de la despedida… hay que utilizar ese dolor que dices para seguir adelante.

—Por ese motivo lo construí.

—Todos queremos regresar. Extraño mucho a Agumon.

—Yo quiero volver por mi sombrero.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Taichi se detuvo, interrumpiendo el andar de Mimi—. Eso es muy egoísta.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Taichi? Puede ser que sea así pero no llegaría a ese extremo. —Divertida, le sacó la lengua—. Quiero ver a Palmon…

Cuando el fino sollozo se propuso a escapar de sus labios, la planta de su pie, que se hallaba húmeda por el rocío de la madrugada, cedió, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Taichi la atrapó al igual que un caballero a su princesa, evitando una catástrofe al ensuciar el pijama rosa de la niña. Él estaba convencido que sería lo más desastroso de la noche para ella si llegaba a suceder. Al momento que Mimi abrió sus ojos, se alejó bruscamente de Taichi para abrazarse a sí misma. Sin comprender su actitud, se encontraba a punto de reprenderla por el mal trato hasta que se percató que sus hombros se levantaban, para luego descender.

Mimi había empezado a llorar en silencio.

—¿Te lastimaste?

—Se rompió el riel.

Un pedazo del aluminio que había extendido por una hora completa andaba pegado en su pie. Se lo retiró con frustración, mirando con furia contenida cómo su sueño se opacaba al igual que las luces. Ella había imaginado que se encontraba en un verde campo, caminando sobre uno real, esperanzada de llegar a la estación de un Mundo Digital que le costaba creer que era real. Seguir avanzando sin mirar atrás, sus latidos sufriendo con sentimientos que una niña de diez años no comprende.

Taichi nunca había estado más equivocado que entonces. La catástrofe de Mimi fue romper el riel. No le interesaba si su pijama se manchaba con lodo. Solo deseaba regresar al cariño de Palmon, tal y como él anhela hacer con Agumon.

—Construyamos otro.

—¿Qué dices?—Ladeó el rostro para dar cara a cara.

—No importa si pasamos toda la noche con esto. Hagamos uno nuevo.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron con intensidad al escuchar aquellas palabras, perdida en el mundo de colores que Taichi le entregaba. Un mundo nuevo que solo tenía once, logrando que notara que había cambiado para bien. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, para soltar una diminuta risa.

—¿Cómo es que logras hacer estas cosas?

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —perdido, Taichi no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Animar a todos. Atraer a las personas. Es un don muy extraño.

—¿Estás insultándome? —Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, tomó consciencia que los roles se habían invertido—. Si sigues así no te voy a ayudar a hacer uno nuevo.

—Ya no importa. —Mirando la luna, Mimi le extendió su mano—. No quisiera que mis papás se asusten si no me encuentran en mi habitación a esta hora. Espero que las almohadas que he usado como engaño sirvan de algo.

—Por lo menos pensaste más que yo. —Taichi también se la extendió—. Chantajeé a Hikari para que le mienta a mis padres si es que entran por cualquier motivo con tan solo ofrecerle enseñarle a jugar soccer. Como no está con un resfriado aprovechó la situación.

—Algún día volveremos, ¿verdad?

Ambas manos, una de diez y otra de once, se volvieron en una sola mientras miraban la brillante luna sobre sus cabezas. A lo lejos, se escuchó un silbato mezclado con el sonido de la estación de un tren.

—Te lo prometo, Mimi.

* * *

 **Notas:** Y esta es mi colaboración. ¡Feliz de haber participado, gracias a las admins del foro con esta iniciativa! Espero les haya agradado y no haber arruinado a Taichi y a Mimi.

¡Gracias por leer!


	132. Takeru y Hikari

**Autor:** HikariCaelum

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari

 **Imagen:** enlace en el perfil

 **La boca del Diablo**

Durante años, hemos luchado. Contra todo tipo de enemigos, contra todo tipo de males, incluso contra nosotros mismos.

Y da igual el tiempo que pase, nos toca pelear de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Por eso hoy no es un día tan diferente.

—Poneos el cinturón —advierte Taichi, antes de acelerar.

Me aseguro de que Hikari tenga el suyo puesto antes de abrochar en el mío. Está pálida y con la mirada baja.

—Todo saldrá bien —le susurro, cerca de la oreja.

Levanta la cabeza y asiente, sonriendo.

Hoy no es diferente a otros días. Las mismas palabras han salido de mis labios para tranquilizar a la misma persona.

Entonces, ¿por qué siento que, por primera vez, estoy mintiendo?

Esa sensación se hace más fuerte a cada kilómetro que recorremos, a cada palabra de Sora hablando por teléfono con los demás. Y amenaza con hacerme estallar el pecho cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Es un parque lleno de árboles, con un riachuelo y puentes de madera para cruzarlo. Un lugar destinado a momentos alegres y de paz. Es el sitio que ha elegido esa enorme bola gris para empezar a tragarse todo.

—En las noticias la llaman «La boca del Diablo» —dice Koushirou—. Apareció hace ocho horas y ha ido creciendo. Algunos testigos han visto la cara de un demonio ahí adentro. Los aparatos electrónicos dejan de funcionar, una especie de campo gravitatorio expulsa a cualquiera que se acerque.

Mimi se lleva una mano a la cara. Jou suspira, mirando fijamente esa energía grisácea. A su alrededor el espacio se desdibuja, se come centímetro a centímetro todo lo que encuentra.

—Contacta con Gennai —pide Taichi.

—Lo he intentado, pero las comunicaciones no funcionan.

—¿Y nuestros digimons?

—La puerta está cerrada, no puedo traerlos.

—¡Maldita sea!

Yamato pone una mano en el hombro de nuestro líder.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Lo único que se me ocurre…

Pero la voz de Koushirou no se llega a oír. Porque se produce un ensordecedor estruendo, como si el mundo entero se estremeciera y vomitara sus entrañas. La bola grisácea despide escombros gigantescos y rayos de oscuridad.

Somos lanzados por los aires.

Por un momento me siento como si volviera a tener ocho años, como aquel día en que VenomMyotismon parecía indestructible y entre el caos de la batalla nos perdimos los unos a los otros.

Pero ya no somos niños. Y hoy, en el medio del frenesí, soy capaz de ver a alguien.

—¡Takeru! —me llama ella, corriendo hacia mí.

Me pongo en pie y voy hacia Hikari todo lo rápido que me permiten las piernas. Nuestros ojos no se separan, me pide consuelo. No sé si soy capaz de volver a mentir.

«Todo saldrá bien», quiero decir. En vez de eso, la llamo a gritos.

Cuando solo hay cinco o diez metros entre nosotros, extendemos los brazos, buscando alcanzarnos. El espacio que nos separa pesa toneladas, duele puñaladas. Me pican las palmas porque no llego a agarrar su mano.

Y es que, en ese momento, explota La boca del Diablo. Antes de que nos trague a todos, veo cómo Hikari me suplica con la mirada que no me aleje de ella.

Todo se vuelve gris y húmedo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa. No me importa, tampoco.

De pronto llega la brisa, revuelve la hierba en medio de la nada. Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay nadie. Quiero hablar, pero no sé qué decir así que cierro los labios. Y en algún momento noto un cuerpo entre mis brazos. No necesito más que oler su aroma para reconocerla.

Mejilla contra mejilla, clavícula contra clavícula. Mi mano en su cintura. Quietos, con el aliento acariciando la piel del otro.

—No te alcancé, Hikari —digo, atormentado, aguantando un sollozo—. ¿Me perdonarás?

Pero no hay nadie aquí para responder. Se me escapa de entre los dedos.

Intento pensar con claridad, pero en mi mente no hay más que lamentos y este inmenso lugar. Húmedo, gris. Con oscuridad como único cielo.

Su figura aparece a unos metros de distancia. Los mismos que nos separaban. Intento levantar el brazo, no puedo.

—Perdóname por no alcanzarte —suplico.

—¿Alcanzar? —Hikari habla sin apenas mover los labios.

Quiero avanzar, pero mis pies están pegados al suelo.

—Mentiste —me dice—. Prometiste que todo saldría bien.

—No quería mentirte.

—Lo hiciste. —Hay lágrimas en su voz. Noto que llegan a mis ojos.

—Ven aquí, por favor. Perdóname por no alcanzarte. Te quiero. Ven, ven…

Parpadea. Se da la vuelta sin mirar atrás, aunque llego a escuchar un último susurro.

—¿Querer?

Esta vez no desaparece, solo cambia. Ella y el lugar en el que estamos.

Hikari vuelve a tener ocho años. Está sentada en unas escaleras que reconocería en cualquier parte. Llevan a esa puerta negra, a esa cuerda que subimos una vez, a ese lugar donde estuvimos a punto de ser asesinados por Piedmon.

—Takeru, ¿qué queda?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, ¿qué queda de esos niños que fuimos?

Sus rodillas y manos están rojas, me doy cuenta cuando se pone en pie. Corre hacia la puerta y sale, pero esta vez no me quedo parado, no dejaré que se vaya sin mí.

Una luz extrañamente oscura me traga cuando cruzo el umbral. Y al otro lado no hay lo que esperaba.

La Ciudad del Comienzo está rara, con colores apagados. No me centro en eso, porque veo siete figuras a mi lado.

Son mis amigos. Han rejuvenecido, tienen el mismo aspecto que en aquel primer viaje al Mundo Digital. Taichi lleva sus goggles, Mimi su sombrero y Jou sus viejas gafas. En las caras de todos hay manchas, como si les hubieran tirado polvos tintados. Y cada uno tiene del color de su emblema.

Mi hermano me mira. Sus ojos se confunden con la arenilla azulada con la que le han embadurnado las mejillas y parte de la frente.

Todos se vuelven hacia mí. Sus miradas son tristes, serias, casi acusadoras.

—Takeru, ¿qué queda? —repite Hikari.

Extiendo la mano para tocarla, para consolarla, pero me detengo al notar que mi piel está manchada de amarillo.

Me miro los dedos, me rozo la cara, me siento disfrazado. Este cuerpo de ocho años ya no me pertenece. No soy quien fui, no seré quien era.

Sora tiene gesto indiferente cuando se aleja de los demás. Koushirou parece muy perdido y confuso. Taichi está aterrorizado.

—Responde —me pide, ansioso, con voz de niño.

—No lo sé…

En cuanto hablo, sus cuerpos empiezan a cambiar. Se estiran, se moldean. Crecen. Vuelven a tener el aspecto que deberían. Las manchas de sus caras pierden poco a poco el color, acaban volviéndose impersonales tonos tierra o grises.

Hikari se frota la barbilla, pero ella está llena de negro. Parece que nunca se irá.

—¿Por qué lo hemos perdido? —Casi parece una súplica.

¿Podemos seguir siendo lo que fuimos? ¿Podemos mantener nuestras esencias? ¿Nuestros emblemas?

Todos se dejan caer al suelo, sobre sus rodillas, tapándose la cara, llorando. No queda nada de esos niños elegidos capaces de salvar el mundo. Tal vez al crecer se pierde algo importante, se estropea el corazón. Quizá solo se puede ser un héroe mientras la infancia late en ti.

No puedo dejar de mirar a Hikari. Ella no llora, solo se ha arrodillado con la cara vuelta hacia mí. Sus ojos son dos mares cobrizos en medio de tanta oscuridad. Dos faros, dos estrellas.

Ella es luz en la noche.

Ella nunca dejará de ser luz.

—No lo hemos perdido —digo, agachándome a su lado—. Nunca lo perderemos. Solo hay que saber encontrarlo. Somos quienes somos y eso no va a cambiar. Siempre me iluminarás, Hikari.

Parpadea varias veces, asimilando mis palabras. Sus manos se extienden y esta vez consigo alcanzarla. Las aprieto con cariño y con fuerza, la ayudo a levantarse. Los demás nos miran, con la duda bailando en sus ojos.

—Arriba. Tenemos mundos que salvar.

Un brillo dorado aparece en mi pecho. No necesito verlo para saber que es mi emblema. La esperanza se hace más fuerte en medio de la desesperación, no volveré a olvidarlo.

La luz se expande y traga todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Cuando vuelvo a distinguir algo entre tanta claridad, me doy cuenta de que he vuelto al Mundo Real. Todo es caos. El parque está medio incendiado, los edificios se caen a pedazos, a lo lejos viejos y nuevos enemigos destruyen la ciudad.

Nos reunimos todos mirando hacia la batalla que está por empezar. Heridos, cansados, pero con fuerzas renovadas y nuestros emblemas brillándonos en el pecho.

—Traigamos a los digimons —dice Taichi, con gesto decidido.

Sacamos nuestros digivice y un túnel multicolor conecta los mundos. Oímos a nuestros compañeros, ya vienen a ayudarnos.

Hikari coge mi mano. Le doy un beso en la frente.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Ella sonríe, sabe que no miento.

No tengo miedo, sé que podemos con esto. Es hora de que demostremos por qué nos eligieron.

* * *

 **Notas:** Mi idea es que, como dicen en 02, hay muchos mundos. Y si hay uno que te muestra tus sueños, ¿por qué no otro que te muestra tus miedos, cambiante?

Y con esto cerramos esta larga colección de 132 historias, escritas por 46 autores y que ya ha llegado a la tercera con más reviews en todos los idiomas.

Esperamos de todo corazón que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolas. Muchísimas gracias a todos, nos leemos en próximos fics :D


End file.
